bellatrix tweede kans 4
by Winmau
Summary: Het is alweer het vierde jaar. Bella, Harry, Daphne en zijn oma gaan het toverschool toernooi tegemoet. Hoe zal het Bella en haar vrienden vergaan. Hoe geraakt Harry door het toernooi heen, houd hun vriendschap stand. En zal ook Albus ongeschoonde het jaar volbrengen. Deze en meer vragen worden nu beantwoord.
1. (BTK 4) H1 Een nieuw jaar

A/N: Harry Potter is niet van mij, dit is een verhaal van een fan.

(BTK 4) H1 Een nieuw jaar.

Het derde jaar was afgerond en het was eindelijk zomer. Harry was opnieuw aan het bijkomen van een overdaad aan magie gebruik. Maar hij kon eerlijk zeggen dat Lucius alles had verdiend wat hij heeft gekregen.

Opnieuw zat iedereen aan de etenstafel in het potter kasteel. Ze waren allemaal aan het wachten op Minerva en Arabella. Pas als zij er waren konden ze het schooljaar echt afsluiten en gaan kijken naar het nieuwe schooljaar.

David die op de hoek van de tafel in zijn kooitje zat had zijn eten's bakje nog steeds niet aangeraakt. De straf die hij die middag van zijn dochter en haar toekomstige zuster vrouw had gehad, had hij met schaamte en een gebogen hoofd ontvangen. Ze hadden het er nog extra bij hem in gewreven door hem een etensbakje met zaden en stukjes banaan gegeven.

David wist donders goed dat het verzwijgen van het contract met Lucius het ergst was geweest wat hij had gedaan, vooral het verzwijgen ervan voor zijn dochter.

Tuurlijk Harry moest eerst aan sterken na wat hij voor zijn jongste dochter had gedaan in het verboden bos. Maar dat nam niet weg dat hij het wel tegen Daphne had moeten zeggen. Het was iets waar zijn vrouw meerdere malen op had gehamerde. Alleen had hij in zijn eigen wijsheid, juist die wijze raad naast zich neergelegd. Iets wat hij dus echt niet had moeten doen.

Nu had hij alleen nog een schuld bij Harry, of eigenlijk had hij een schuld bij Heer Potter en de terugbetaling daarvan kon van alles zijn. David schudde zijn egel hoofd en keek door de tralies heen naar Aristona en Ginny. Zei waren de genen die hem stukjes banaan aan het voeren waren. Dus al was het alleen maar voor het vermaak van zijn dochter en de anderen ad hij de stukje banaan met zijn voor pootjes.

Terwijl hij zijn stukje banaan op at dacht hij terug aan wat Harry had gedaan. En net als zoveel anderen wist hij wat heer Potter kon doen als die kwaad was. En dat was al erg genoeg. Het was op zulke momenten dat heer Potter zijn magie niet in de hand had, en dat zijn magie dan zijn eigen weg op ging.

Juist als het om zijn familie ging was het nog vele malen erger. En het was ook juist dat, wat heer Goedleers op het spel had gezet. Hij had zijn dochter geofferd aan Draco Malfidus. Er was geen ander woord wat het beter kon beschrijven. Hij had Daphne geofferd voor niets dan zijn eigen stomheid.

Tuurlijk er was ook een contract met heer Potter zelf, en dat was een contract waar hij onderuit kon komen. In dat contract was een clausule dat vertelde dat Daphne en Harry allebei het contract konden nullen. Het enige wat ze daarvoor moesten doen was naar Bogrod gaan en vertellen dat ze het niet wilde. Maar dat was ook nu het echte probleem voor heer Goedleers. Daphne en Harry wilden niets anders dan van elkaar houden en bij elkaar zijn.

Nu was dat al erg genoeg, was het niet dat er nog een factor was waar heer Goedleers rekening moest houden. Er was namelijk nog een derde persoon in het contract verwikkeld. Daphne had namelijk niet alleen het hart van Harry maar ook dat van Bella Vaals veroverd. En Bella Vaals was Bellatrix Vaals. En die was weer geboren als Bellatrix Zwart. Tuurlijk Bella was nu nog maar dertien jaar. In november zou ze veertien jaar worden.

Toch liet Bella de laatste maand steeds meer zien dat ze een zwart van geboorte was. Haar versleutelde geheugen die ze de oude Bellatrix bezat. Iets wat iedereen nu wist begon langzaam op te lossen. Bella zag steeds meer van zichzelf en herinnerde zich ook steeds meer van wie ze ooit was geweest. En dan vooral de spreuken die haar familie haar hadden geleerd.

Nee, kleine Bella liet steeds meer zien waarom ze de meest gevreesde heks was die naast Voldermort had gestaan. Tuurlijk ze was nu aan de goede kant en had meer liefde dan wie dan ook. Maar dat haalde niet weg dat ze dodelijk was met haar Toverstok. En dat was dus het probleem voor heer Goedleers.

Door de clausule in het contract van Daphne en Harry, was het zo dat het contract nul verklaard kon worden als Draco dat wilde. Maar het enige geluk dat Harry en Daphne nu hadden was dat Draco en Lucius niets van die clausule wisten. En zolang als dat heer Potter en Bella dat geheim konden houden dan was heer Goedleers veilig. Zo niet dan was het de vraag wie van de twee Draco zou doden. Harry of Daphne als het al niet zijn eigen vrouw zou zijn.

Harry die even uit het raam keek zag hoe zijn oma het hek door kwam lopen. Samen met Arabella, maar ook met Andromeda en Tops. Met een zwaai van zijn hand toverde Harry David Goedleers terug naar zijn eigen ik. Hij deed het nonchalant en had zelf niet eens door dat hij het zonder toverstok had gedaan.

Iets wat de anderen in de kamer niet was ontgaan. Het was ook voor het eerst dat hij zijn ware toverkracht gebruikte zonder de invloed van woede.

Even keek Harry opnieuw naar de tuin waar zijn oma liep. Met een brede lach vertelde hij vervolgens dat ze ook Zanita had mee genomen. Dit hield dus in dat Perkamentus het kasteel had verlaten. En dat het kasteel alleen nog maar bewoond was door Hagrid en de huiselfen. En Hagrid mocht het kasteel niet in, in zijn eentje. Hij was ook de enige die nu nog buiten bepaalde personen werd binnen gelaten door de verdedigings muren

Minerva Anderling liep de eetkamer binnen en zag dat David ook aan de tafel zat. Met het schudden van haar hoofd gaf ze hem aan dat ze diep teleur gesteld was in hem.

En David liet opnieuw zijn hoofd in schaamte hangen. Minerva Anderling mag dan een deel van de familie zijn, op momenten als dit was het net alsof zijn oude professor weer voor hem stond en hij voor straf de hoek in moest.

*#*

Hoewel de avond gezellig was verlopen was het de dagen erna de stilte voor de storm. Iedereen dat er wat in de lucht hing. En dat zou ook in de weken erna gaan gebeuren.

Het Potter kasteel werd alleen nog bewoond door Bella, Harry zijn dochter Ginny Potter, Minerva en Arabella.

Daphne die er net zoals Aristona bijna dagelijks was hing op de bank met Bella. Net als iedere dag had ze een uurtje alleen met Harry en vervolgens ook een met Bella. Het was iets dat ze hadden afgesproken om te doen. Het was ook een van de dingen die hun relatie alleen maar beter zou maken. En dat te bedenken dat hun relatie al heel sterk was.

Op een woensdag middag een week of drie nadat de vakantie was begonnen zat Daphne in de armen van Harry. Er werd niet veel gezegd maar daar ging het ook niet om. Daphne wilde alleen maar dicht bij Harry zijn en Harry bij Daphne.

Het was het uurtje dat Daphne alleen had met Harry.

Bella wist wat ze nu aan het doen waren en wist dat ze het zelf die avond en middag ook zou doen. Want de liefde tussen haar en Daphne was net zo groot als die tussen haar en Harry. Nee, de liefde was niets om haar zorgen over te maken ze waren alle drie gelijk aan elkaar. Met een glimlach keek ze weer naar de bladzijde in haar boek. Het was ongeveer tien minuten later dat ze langzaam inslaap viel met het boek op haar buik.

*#*

*#*

 _"Ah, mijn dooddoeners. Het is mooi dat jullie weer hier in ons midden zijn. Allemaal onder een dak zoals dat hoort" waren de woorden die Voldermort zei van zijn positie aan het hoofd van de tafel._ _"Zoals jullie hebben gezien heb ik mijn trouwste volgelingen bevrijd uit Azkaban"._

 _Het was nu dat Bella door had dat ze in een herinnering zat van haar oudere ik. Met een blik opzij voelde ze de hand van Voldermort op haar schouder zakken. De rilling die het haar gaf kon ze maar net onderdrukken._

 _De rode ogen van Voldermort gleden langs de hoofden om de tafel heen. Bij iedereen hield hij even stil en liet zijn blik met die persoon kruizen._

 _Bellatrix die door had dat ze weer in het lichaam van Bellatrix zat keek ook om zich heen. Ze zag Severus Sneep zitten met naast hem Peter Pippeling. Aan de andere kant van de tafel zat Narcissa en haar man Lucius. Hoewel iedereen een uitdrukking van verveling had zag ze bij Narcissa, iets dat op afgunstleek, en Bellatrix wist zeker dat ze de enige was die het in haar ogen kon zien._

 _Maar ze kon ook haar neefje Draco zien zitten net naast zijn moeder. Een gevoel van walging ging meteen door haar heen. Hij had als enige van alle anderen om de tafel heen een blik van genot in zijn ogen, en alleen maar omdat hij in het bijzijn van heer Voldermort was._

 _"Ik zal jullie vertellen hoe ik weer terug ben gekeerd van de dood en me zelf weer onder jullie mijn trouwe volgelingen heb kunnen voegen" vertelde Voldemort._

 _Langzaam kwam het verhaal hoe Peter Pippeling en iemand die er nu niet meer was, maar waar de naam ook niet van werd genoemd hem hadden geholpen. Voldemort vertelde vervolgens dat hij maanden in het huis van zijn vader was geweest om daar alles voor te gaan berijden op zijn terugkeer, Maar ook over het plan dat ze daar hadden gesmeed._

 _Het plan dat ze Harry via een bepaalde manier mee hebben laten doen aan het toverschool tornooi, en hoe hij de meest dodelijke testen heeft moeten ondergaan. Hat was ook alleen door de hulp van zijn dooddoener dat Harry die testen had overleefd. Maar vooral de manier waarop hij met Harry had geduelleerd, was een hoogstandje van hem zelf geweest vond hij._

 _Hij had namelijk laten zien hoe Harry Potter alleen al in zijn bij zijn op de vlucht was geslagen. De angst die Harry Potter voor hem had laten zien was onbetwist. Heer Voldermort was de grootste Tovenaar die er was. En Harry Potter was slechts een vlieg die nog dood geslagen moest worden, want zijn vleugels had hij allang niet meer._

 _Ook vertelde hij hoe teleur gesteld hij was op zijn dooddoeners. Over het geen wat ze hadden gedaan bij het wereld kampioenschap Zwerkbal. En vooral omdat ze er vandoor waren gegaan toen zijn teken in de lucht verscheen. Juist op dat moment hadden ze met trots moeten laten zien dat ze aan zijn kant hadden gestaan, en zouden blijven staan._

 _Verder vertelde hij over het ritueel dat hij heeft moeten ondergaan om weer een echt lichaam te kunnen hebben. Over het bot van zijn vader en het bloed van Harry Potter die hij daarbij had gebruikt. Maar ook de hand van Pippeling die was toegevoegd aan het brouwsel en hoe Pippeling was teruggekeerd uit angst en niet uit loyaliteit._

 _De dertien jaar van hel die hij had moeten doorstaan door het toedoen van een modderbloedje, de moeder van die Harry Potter. Maar ook hoe hij had laten zien hoe groot hij wel niet was, het was hem namelijk als enige gelukt om terug te keren uit de dood. Hij was immers onoverwinnelijk". Voldemort vertelde er niet bij dat hij eigenlijk nooit echt dood was geweest. Zijn dooddoeners wisten immers niets van zijn gruzelementen._

 _Vervolgens vertelde Voldermort dat ze er alles aan moesten gaan doen om Harry Potter zwart te gaan maken. Hoe minder vrienden hij zou hebben hoe beter het voor hen zou zijn. Want hoe minder hoop ze hadden in hun held. Hoe meer vrees ze zouden hebben voor hem, Heer Voldermort. Dat alleen zou hen onoverwinnelijk maken als hij zich weer zou vertonen._

 _Bellatrix die met haar hoofd voorovergebogen zat te luisteren. Hoorde het kleine beetje angst in de stem van haar heer. Het was duidelijk dat zij de enige was die het door had want de anderen rond de tafel waren met open mond naar hun heer aan het luisteren. Ze waren diep onder de indruk van hun heer en meester._

 _"Dit jaar gaan we dood en verderf zaaien" schreeuwde Heer Voldemort. "Ik heb een aantal opdrachten gegeven aan bepaalde mensen voor wat we dit jaar gaan doen. Het belangrijkste is dat we iets moeten zien te bemachtigen wat zich binnen in het ministerie bevind". Voldermort pakte de arm van Pippeling en drukte met zijn staf op het duistere teken, dat op zijn arm stond. Er schoot een pijn door de arm van Bellatrix_ en Bella zat recht op in haar bed _._

Met angst keek ze naar haar onderarm en zag een hele lichte versie van het duistere teken. Met haar andere hand voor haar mond sprongen de tranen in haar ogen. Ze was weer net zo gebrandmerkt als dat ze ooit was geweest. Het punt dat hij terug zou komen was dit jaar. Met haar handen in haar, haar liep ze haar kamer uit. Haar tranen rolde over haar wangen heen. De angst zat in haar hart en de wanhoop zat in haar stem. Met een wazige blik door de tranen zocht ze zich een weg door het Potter kasteel opzoek naar de enige personen die haar misschien konden helpen.

*#*

Daphne die inmiddels bovenop Harry lag, ademde zwaar van de kus sessie die ze net hadden gehad. Ze had net haar hoofd te rusten gelegd op zijn borstkast toen de deur open ging. Beide keken naar de deur en zagen een huilende Bella staan.

Dus hoewel het hun uurtje alleen was wisten Daphne en Harry dat het iets ergs moest zijn. Bella zou namelijk nooit hun uurtje verstoren als daar geen goede rede voor was.

Daphne was de eerste die aan haar zijde stond en haar in een knuffel nam. Ze wist niet wat er met Bella aan de hand was, maar zag wel hoe ze angstig haar linker onderarm vast hield.

Harry die nu ook aan haar zijde was pakte zachtjes haar linker arm beet, door vervolgens haar rechter hand van haar onderarm te verwijderen.

Bella stribbelde nog wat tegen maar de blik van Harry vertelde haar dat ze het moest laten gebeuren.

Met een zachte streling stroopte hij de mauw van Bella omhoog.

De ogen van Daphne verwijderde zich en haar hand schoot naar haar mond. Bella kon de afschuw in de ogen van Daphne zien. Het eerste wat er door haar heen ging was dat ze de liefde van Daphne kwijt was, vanwege het monster dat ze nu weer was. Ze kon het niet helpen maar de angst was groot en ze draaide zich weg van Daphne.

Met haar hoofd naar beneden durfde ze niet in de ogen te kijken van Harry. De afschuw die hij in zijn ogen zou hebben zou ze niet aan kunnen. Hij was alles voor haar en nu was ze niets meer. Ze was een dooddoener, ze was de meest gehate heks van het land. Opnieuw was ze gebrandmerkt als een stuk vee. Ze was het uitschot van de toverwereld en de liefde van Harry niet meer waard.

Door een vinger die onder haar kin werd gehouden voelde ze hoe haar hoofd naar boven werd geduwd. Met een beetje tegendruk probeerde ze haar hoofd weer naar beneden te drukken maar Harry liet het niet toe. Ze voelde zijn ogen zoeken naar die van haar maar ze wilde het niet.

Ze wilde de walging niet zien. Haar blik afwijkend hoopte ze de teleurstelling niet te hoeven zien die hij in zijn ogen zou hebben.

"Bella kijk me aan" zei Harry zachtjes.

Ze hoorde zijn stem in haar oren. Het was door dringend maar zonder dwang. Ze hoorde iets smekend in zijn stem maar wist niet waarom. Wilde hij haar weg sturen. Of wilde hij haar zijn mening geven, een mening van afschuw.

"Bella kijk me aan" klonk zijn stem weer, nu was hij iets harder maar nog wel zachtjes genoeg.

Weer keek Bella weg maar kon het nu niet langer vol houden. Met verdriet keek ze in zijn groene ogen. Door haar tranen heen verwachte ze afschuw te zien. Maar dat was niet wat ze zag. Ze zocht naar boosheid of afwijzing, walging of teleurstelling.

Met een klein lachje keek Harry haar met liefde aan. "Ik hou van jouw Bella" klonk zijn stem weer.

"Whaaat".

"Ik hou van jouw Bella" klonk weer zijn stem.

Ze hoorde zijn woorden maar ze drongen niet tot haar door.

"We houden van jou" klonk de stem van Daphne achter haar.

Bella kon het ongeloof niet uit haar stem houden. "Whaaattt, waarom ik ben een monster, ik ben gebrandmerkt".

Harry bukte wat naar voren en kuste zijn Bella vol op haar mond. Vervolgens hing Daphne iets naar voren en kuste Bella op de zelfde manier als Harry daarvoor had gedaan.

Bella keek een beetje scheel na twee van zulke kussen. Maar alles wat ze voelde was de liefde van haar twee vrienden. Nee het was de liefde van haar twee geliefde die ze had gevoeld.

Harry nam Bella mee naar de bank en zorgde dat ze en plaats in het midden nam. Hij zelf ging links van haar zitten, en Daphne nam rechts van haar plaats. Zonder enige dwang begon ze te vertellen wat ze die middag had gedroomd en ook de angst die ze daarbij had gevoeld. Maar vooral dat Harry dat jaar ergens aan mee moest doen.

^Oma kom naar huis en neem Zanita mee, Bella heeft een droom gehad en het is niet goed^ riep Harry in zijn gedachten.  
Bella en Daphne keken hem aan na die gedachten, Hij wist meteen dat hun hem ook hadden gehoord.

^Ik kom er aan welp^ klonk het antwoord van zijn oma in zijn gedachten.

*#*

 _Terug naar eerder die dag._

Het was tegen de middag toen Minerva het potter kasteel verliet. Net zoals iedere dag ging ze weg toen Daphne langs kwam voor haar uurtje alleen met Harry en daarna met Bella. Ze wist dat ze het deden om elkaar nog beter te leren kennen. Maar ook omdat ze gewoon even aan elkaar wilde zitten. Ze wist dat er niets zou gebeuren. Maar ze wist ook zeker dat het niet lang meer zou duren voordat ze wel verder gingen dan waar ze nu waren.

Met een gniffel liep ze het kasteel Zweinstein binnen en keek om zich heen. Zanita zat aan de oppertafel en de huiselfen zaten op de banken van de leerlingen. Het was een van de dingen die Harry had geëist van de huiselfen. Als het vakantie was moesten zij gezamenlijk in de grote zaal eten en dat samen doen met hun koningin. Hij wilde ook dat ze dat deden als de leerlingen er waren maar dat hadden de elfen geweigerd.

Met grote passen ging Minerva naar de oppertafel toe en nam plaats naast Zanita.

Zanita keek opzij en zag dat haar koning er niet bij was. "Ah Harry is weer van zijn uurtje alleen aan het genieten" vroeg Zanita aan Minerva.

Minerva keek niet op en knikte alleen maar. ^Oma kom naar huis en neem Zanita mee, Bella heeft een droom gehad en het is niet goed^. De gedachten die ze hoorde deed haar opkijken.

Zanita die net een hap van haar eten wilde nemen keek nu ook op. De uitdrukking op het gezicht van Minerva vertelde haar genoeg. Haar koning had zijn oma in zijn gedachten opgeroepen en dat was nooit goed.

"We moeten naar mijn welp toe, er klopt iets niet en dat moeten we nu weten" zei Minerva meteen tegen Zanita om vervolgens een gedachte naar haar welp te sturen. ^Ik kom er aan welp^ vertelde ze haar kleinzoon.

Met nog gauw wat berichten naar al hun vrienden dat ze er die avond allemaal moesten wezen voor het eten van die avond, verliet ze met Zanita het kasteel. Ze was op weg naar haar welp, voor wist zij veel wat er aan de hand was.

*#*

Harry zat nog steeds met een licht huilende Bella in zijn armen. Hij wist dat het een hele klap moest zijn geweest voor Bella om het teken op haar onderarm te zien. Zelf was hij er natuurlijk ook niet blij mee. Maar dat liet hij niet blijken, en zeker niet aan Bella. Hij nam het haar natuurlijk helemaal niet kwalijk. Het was iets waar ze allemaal rekening mee hadden gehouden. Alleen had hij net als iedereen de hoop dat Bella het teken nooit meer zou krijgen.

Daphne kwam de kamer weer in gelopen en ging bij Harry en Bella zitten. Ze vertelde hen dat ze de andere ook had ingelicht, het was immers iets wat ze als familie moesten doen. En was er ook achter gekomen dat Oma Mini dat ook al had gedaan.

En met alles wat ze nog te doen hadden kon dit er ook nog bij. Een van de dingen was de rechtszaak tegen Perkamentus. Alleen was ook die dit jaar weer op geschoven. Dit kwam weer door een rechtszaak die nog met Sirius gevoerd moest worden. Tuurlijk iedereen wist dat Sirius onschuldig was aan de dood van Lily en James Potter.

Echter er was nog wel die dood van Pippeling en die dertien dreuzels. Tuurlijk Droebel had al gehoord dat Sirius onschuldig was van Pippeling zelf. Maar nu moest het nog door Sirius zelf worden bewezen in een openlijke rechtszitting. Iets wat alleen moeilijk werd gemaakt door de omkoopbare gedeelte van de Wikenweegschaar.

Nee, de rechtszaak van Perkamentus moest op nieuw wachten voor een latere datum. De tattoo van Bella was belangrijker net als het huwelijks contract van Daphne.

Harry stond op en gaf een kus aan Bella. Met een klein gebaar legde hij Bella in de armen van Daphne en Kuste Daphne innig.  
"Ik ga naar mijn studie, zorg jij voor Bella" zei Harry tegen Daphne en liep vervolgens weg.

Daphne nam Bella bij de arm en bracht haar naar haar slaapkamer. Daar zou ze haar al knuffelend de rust geven die ze verdiende, naar zo een emotionele dag.

*#*

Harry zat net in zijn studie toen zijn oma naar binnen kwam. Haar blik was vragend maar Harry schudde van nee. Met een gebaar van zijn hand vertelde hij haar dat ze in de stoel moest gaan zitten door vervolgens het verhaal van die middag te gaan vertellen. Minerva vloekte een beetje zachtjes. Het was iets wat hij zijn oma nooit hoorde doen. Maar deze keer kon Harry het wel begrijpen. Het was zijn Bella die het mee maakte. En Minerva hield net zoveel van zijn Bella als dat ze van haar welp hield.

Het zou die avond een groot gesprek gaan worden met de hele familie. En het zou een gesprek zijn dat niemand leuk zou vinden. Het gaf namelijk aan dat hij die niet genoemd mocht worden terug ging komen. En nog wel aan het einde van het jaar.

En als Minerva dan terug dacht aan een week geleden waar ze samen met Perkamentus en Zanita, de plannen had door genomen waarin stond dat het toverschool toernooi dat jaar op Zweinstein zou worden gehouden. De plannen die door Perkamentus, Droebel en het schoolbestuur al meer dan een jaar was goed gekeurd. Een bestuur dat nu alleen nog maar een advies functie had omdat Harry alle beslissingen had overgelaten aan Zanita en Minerva.

Nu wist Minerva ook dat haar welp mee moest doen in dat toernooi en ze kon het niet weigeren. Ze wist dat hij het moest doen, wilden ze ooit de kans hebben om hij die niet genoemd mag worden te verslaan. Het grootste probleem dat Minerva nu had was dat ze niet wist welke taken de kampioenen moesten gaan ondernemen. Dat was iets dat alleen de hoofdmeesters van de scholen en de minister van toverkunst wisten. En ondanks alles was Perkamentus nog steeds de hoofd meester van Zweinstein.

Het was namelijk zo dat zolang Perkamentus niet schuldig was bevonden ze hem niet uit zijn positie konden zetten. Hij had namelijk alleen maar dingen gedaan die schadelijk waren voor Harry, maar niet voor de school. En je kon het hem ook niet kwalijk nemen dat hij Bellatrix al die jaren geleden in Zwadderich had laten plaatsen. Dat hij daar geld voor had gekregen kon namelijk niet worden bewezen.

En dat Bellatrix was uitgehuwelijkt, had niets met haar plaatsing in de school te maken en kon daarom niet aan de voeten van Albus worden gelegd. En de omkoping van Lucius voor Draco was teniet gedaan door de sorteerhoed. Die had Draco in een ander huis geplaatst

Tuurlijk was jammerende Jenny overleden toen de Basilisk als eerste door het kasteel heen ging. Maar ook toen was Albus niet de hoofdmeester. En het beest was nooit gevonden. Het zou dus makkelijk zijn voor Perkamentus om te vertellen dat Hoofd meester Wafelaar toen niets met zijn professoren had besproken. En als Arabella de mandragora drank niet had gemaakt dan had Perkamentus het wel aan het einde van dat jaar gedaan. Dus ook dat kon hem niet kwalijk genomen worden. Nee, er was geen manier geweest om hem uit zijn positie te zetten, iets wat jammer was. Perkamentus zou dus weer een heel jaar lang de hoofdmeester zijn van Zweinstein en daar kon den ze niets aan doen.

Het was ook op dat moment dat de deur openging en Sirius samen met Amalia naar binnen kwam gelopen op de voet gevolgd door Suzanne.

Harry hield zijn hand om hoog en bracht ze tot zwijgen. "Nu niet, straks na het eten" was alles wat hij zei.


	2. (BTK 4) H2 Harry Breekt

A/N: Harry potter is niet van mij. Dit is een verhaal van een fan.  
A/N: Voor ik aan het hoofdstuk ga beginnen wil ik eerst LongLiveTheBloodyQueen bedanken.  
Zij heeft mij wederom voor zien van een kunst werk om mijn verhaal een beeld te geven. Mijn dank is groot.

(BTK 4) H2 Harry breekt.

Harry Potter zat op een puntje van de reling op de grote toren van het Potter kasteel. Zijn bezem had hij in zijn linker hand terwijl hij over het terrein van het Prosper landgoed keek. In zijn gedachten dacht hij terug naar het gesprek van die avond daarvoor. Zijn hele familie was aanwezig geweest en hadden het stuk voor stuk voor Bella op genomen. Ze wisten nu ook zeker dat er geen ontkomen meer aan zou zijn.

Hij die niet genoemd mag worden zou terug komen, en het zou niet zo lang meer gaan duren. Voordat het daadwerkelijk zo ver zou zijn. Sirius was de enige die aan het vloeken was geslagen maar dat had iedereen wel verwacht.

Alleen Harry zelf had het niet leuk gevonden. Tijdens die uitbarsting was hij dan ook achteruit een hoek in gelopen en had met angst naar Sirius gekeken.

De tirade die Sirius teweeg had gebracht. Bracht hem in gedachten terug naar de tijd met Herman Duffeling, die deed ook altijd zo net voordat hij Harry zou gaan slaan. Uiteindelijk was het zijn moeder in het schilderij die ervoor gezorgd had dat alles en vooral Sirius weer tot rust kwam.

En nu zat hij daar dan boven op die toren te kijken naar alles, maar zag niets. Naast hem hoorde hij iemand zachtjes zijn naam roepen. Het was hard genoeg om het te horen en zacht genoeg om niet te schrikken. Toen hij omkeek keek hij in de ogen van zijn tweede moeder.

Isabella Goedleers voelde de pijn die hij had meteen in haar lichaam en spoedde zich naar hem toe. "Mijn jongen wat is er met je" vroeg ze zacht.

Harry die niets kon zeggen door het snikken wat hij stilletjes probeerde te doen, keek alleen maar in haar ogen. Hij wist als geen ander wat hij moest doen, en ook als geen ander wat er boven zijn hoofd hing. Maar alles wat hij nu wilde was geknuffeld worden als een jongen van zeven jaar. En hopen dat de pijn die hij voelde met een kusje te verhelpen was.

Harry die wist dat zulke kusjes nooit zouden helpen, slikte zijn trots weg en zei. "Ik weet het niet meer mam, Alles is nu zo moeilijk en zo veel. Oma doet alles wat ze kan maar ik ben heer Potter. En nu weet ik ook dat ik moet mee doen in een tornooi waar meer kandidaten zijn overleden dan dat er gewonnen hebben. En aan het einde van dat tornooi komt Voldemort terug, en als dat al niet erg genoeg is moet ik hem er nog bij gaan helpen ook. Wat als het mis gaat. Wat als ik dood ga in het tornooi en ik het einde niet haal". Wat als het deze keer niet gaat zoals het moet zijn, en wat als ik mijn duel met Voldemort aan het einde van het jaar niet overleef.

Harry keek naar Isabella en zijn ogen liep vol met tranen. Hij wilde nog meer gaan zeggen maar het lukte niet. De brok in zijn keel zat vast en hij kon het niet weg slikken. Hij probeerde het wel maar het lukte niet. Langzaam begonnen de tranen over zijn wangen te lopen, met veel moeite probeerde hij ze weg te knipperen maar ook dat lukte niet. Het was net alsof ze alleen maar sneller en vaker kwamen. Hij slikte nog een keer maar de brok zat er nog steeds.

Isabella was bij hem gaan staan en wreef met haar hand over zijn rug heen. Ze wist dat hij alles moest zeggen wat hij voelde, maar wist ook dat hij veel binnen zou houden. Ze voelde zijn terughoudendheid en knuffelde hem nog een keer extra. "Harry we zijn hier voor jou en zullen altijd bij jou zijn" zei Isabella zachtjes tegen hem. Maar ze voelde de angst in Harry toe nemen wanneer ze dat zei.

Harry voelde de knuffel van zijn moeder en wilde niets liever dan hier in haar armen blijven zitten. Maar de knuffel van Isabella bracht ook weer een andere gedachten met zich mee. ^Hier zit ik in de armen van Isabella, mijn moeder in alles behalve bloed. Maar mijn echter moeder is het niet. Wat zou ik graag voor het eerst in mijn leven de echte armen van mijn echte moeder willen voelen^. Harry hoorde Isabella wat zeggen maar hij luisterde niet echt. Het enige waar hij aan dacht was de angst. ^Angst voor wat er ging komen, Angst voor wat er was, Maar vooral angst wat hij tegen Isabella moest gaan zeggen. De vrouw die zijn moeder was in alles behalve bloed. Hoe kon hij haar zeggen dat hij zijn echte moeder wilde en geen schilderij^.

Het tweetal stond op de toren in elkaars armen en hadden niet door dat ze een aantal toeschouwers hadden gekregen.

Harry had nog steeds zijn hoofd tegen de boezem van zijn moeder aan gedrukt en huilde zachtjes.

Isabella keek op naar de deur en schrok van wat ze zag. In de deur opening stonde Bella, Daphne en Minerva. Geen van drieën hadden droge ogen, het enige wat ze deden was kijken naar Harry. Isabella keek naar beneden naar het warrige haar van Harry en wilde wat gaan zeggen. Maar voor ze wat zei hoorde ze hem zacht mompelen.

"Ik weet het niet mam. Ik hou van u maar ik wil mijn moeder, en nu ben ik bang dat ik u teleurstel omdat ik naar mijn echte moeder verlang. Iedere dag zie ik haar in de schilderij naar me kijken. Ze spreekt en zegt dat ze van mij houd. Iedere dag geeft u mij een knuffel en ik wil alleen maar meer. Ik wil een knuffel van mijn moeder en ook van u. Maar omdat ik aan haar denk doe ik u tekort en mijn moeder is er niet meer".

Isabella wist dat Harry nu voor het eerst zichzelf open stelde tegen iemand anders dan Bella. En voor het eerst viel een gedeelte van de muren die hij om zichzelf heen had gebouwd. Ze zag hoe Bella naar hem toe wilde gaan en hoe Daphne wat wilde gaan zeggen. Maar het schudden van haar hoofd hield ze tegen.

Alles wat om Harry heen gebeurde ontging hem en hij ratelde door terwijl zijn hoofd gedrukt was in de boezem van Isabella.

"Wat moet ik doen als ik het niet red. Hoe kan ik die testen doen als ik niet eens weet wat ze zijn. Ik ben bang mam. Ik wil niet dood ik wil niet weg bij Bella. Ik wil niet zonder Daphne zijn, ik wil leven en ik ben bang dat het mis gaat".

De knieën van Harry begonnen zijn kracht te verliezen en hij zakte naar de grond. Isabella die hem nog steeds in haar armen had zakte met hem mee en voelde hoe hij de controle over zijn emoties verloor.

"Ik wil niet meer geslagen worden en ik wil niet meer bang zijn" zei Harry als laatste voor hij in janken uit barste.

Iedereen wist meteen wat hij met die woorden bedoelde. Hoewel het niet gebeurd was, was het wel de angst die Sirius hem de avond ervoor had gegeven. De angst om opnieuw geslagen te worden om niets.

Het was dit punt dat Bella en Daphne zich niet meer konden in houden. Beide rende naar Harry toe en namen hem in hun armen. En knuffelde hem voor alles wat hij waard was voor hen. Iedere kus die ze hem omstebeurt gaven vulde ze met alle liefde die ze hadden. Maar niets leek het huilen van Harry te stoppen. Ze wiegde hem en knuffelen de hem. Maar ook dat leek het huilen niet te kunnen stoppen.

Het was Minerva die als laatste bij haar kleinzoon kwam staan. Langzaam verwijderde ze de armen van Bella en Daphne en legde die van haar zelf op de schouders van haar kleinzoon. Langzaam bracht ze zijn hoofd naar haar schouder en streelde hem over zijn hoofd. Zachtjes begon ze te neuriën. Het deuntje van _O Danny boy_ klonk in de oren van Harry.

Het huilen van Harry hield langzaam op maar het stopte niet echt. Minerva wenkte Isabella naar haar toe en vertelde wat in haar oor. Isabella knikte en nam Bella en Daphne mee.

Minerva die had gekeken hoe de drie de toren verlieten draaide zich weer naar haar kleinzoon. Ze voelde hoe hij nog steeds huilde en begon langzaam te zingen. Het liet was het zelfde als anders en het werkte nog steeds.

Bij de woorden van O Danny Boy begon Harry sorry te zeggen. Maar Minerva suste hem en ging verder met zingen. Haar kleinzoon had meer mee gemaakt dan wie dan ook. Maar wat hij gedaan had was niets dan bijzonder. Hij had meer toverkracht laten zien dan wie dan ook en toch had hij het zelf niet door. Zijn liefde voor andere was nog steeds groot, maar voor zich zelf was er niets.

Harry voelde hoe de tranen op hielde met stromen en wilde wat gaan zeggen. Even slikte hij weer en hoopte de prop in zijn keel weg te kunnen slikken. "Het spijt me Oma" zei Harry zachtjes.

Minerva keek hem aan en knikte een beetje. "Het geeft niet Harry maar waarom brak je in eens in huilen uit, en wat was dat over je moeder en Isabella" vroeg Minerva hem lief.

Harry keek haar schuldig aan maar durfde niets te zeggen.

"Harry je weet dat ik jouw gedachten kan horen, en er is niets mis mee dat je, je moeder mist. Ik heb het net aan Isabella verteld en ze begrijpt je heus wel als je het haar verteld".

Opnieuw kon Harry niets doen dan zijn oma aan kijken en slikken.

Opnieuw begonnen de tranen langzaam te stromen, hij slikte weer en deed zijn uiterste best om zijn Oma alles te vertellen. Hij had echter niet door dat Isabella achter de deur stond en mee luisterde, net als Bella en Daphne.

"Het is allemaal door gistere avond gekomen" begon Harry snikkend."Arabella nam Bella in haar armen na dat ze alles had verteld, Maar ik zag ook hoe Isabella Daphne in haar armen nam".

Weer snikte Harry en legde zijn hoofd wat dieper in de nek van zijn oma. "Ik zag Tops in de armen van Andromeda kruipen. En Hermelien bij Emma. Toen Marcel huilend in de armen van Grangran kroop wil de ik bij u kruipen. Maar Aristona zat al huilend bij u op schoot. Het enige wat ik had was het schilderij van mam en pap. Ik kon zien dat mijn moeder huilde net als ik en ik wilde haar armen voelen". Harry begon weer te huilen en het duurde ruim een kwartier voor hij weer rustiger was en verder kon gaan.

"Het was gistere avond dat ik voor het eerste echt wist wat ik altijd gemist had. Uw herinnering van mijn moeder en vader is het enige buiten haar dood dat ik heb. Al het andere is niets als een leugen. Ik heb de verhalen gehoord maar die zijn van jullie, en als ik aan die verhalen denk, dan denk ik ook hoe jullie mij dat hebben verteld".

De woorden die Harry zei brak het hard van Minerva. Hoewel ze hem wilde zeggen dat het niet waar was, wist ze als geen ander dat alles wat hij zei de waarheid was. Alles wat Harry nu wist, had hij van hun gehoord en iedere dag zag hij zijn moeder alleen maar in een schilderij. En het voordeel van een toverschilderij was dat je met ze kon praten. En de enige herinneringen die Harry dus nu van zijn ouders had waren zijn eigen gesprekken met een schilderij. Ze keek haar kleinzoon aan en hoorde hem zachtjes fluisteren.

"Het was gisteren ook voor het eerst dat ik me besefte dat ik echt niets weet. Ik weet dat ze ondergedoken waren maar niet waar. Had ik daar een kamer of lag ik bij hun op de kamer. Was het groot of klein. Maar ik weet niet eens of ze begraven zijn, en als dat zo is dan weet ik niet eens waar".

Isabella deed haar hoofd om de deurpost heen en zei geluidloos iets tegen Minerva.

Minerva die Isabella had gezien knikte.

Isabella knikte terug en nam Bella en Daphne mee.

Harry wilde nog wat zeggen maar Minerva schudde van nee. De woorden die er nu uit wilde komen werden te niet gedaan door een bepaald gevoel. Het gevoel dat hij door een tuinslang werd getrokken was hem erg bekend, zijn oma had hem verdwijnseld maar hij wist niet waar heen. Met zijn rode ogen keek hij om zich heen toen het gevoel gestopt was.

Ergens in een steegje waren ze tevoorschijn gekomen. Hij had geen idee waar maar was dankbaar toen hij Isabella, Bella en Daphne zag staan. Terwijl hij een beetje schuldig met zijn hoofd naar beneden naar Isabella liep mummelde hij van sorry.

Isabella wilde het niet horen en nam hem in een knuffel. "Harry er is niets waar jij sorry voor hoeft te zeggen".

Harry hoorde het en knikte lichtjes huilend in haar nek. "Het spijt me toch echt mam, en ik hou van u".

De glimlach die verscheen op het gezicht van Isabella was niet te onderdrukken. De woorden van Harry deden haar hart goed en ze wist nu dat hij nog van haar hield. Al had ze daar zelf nooit over getwijfeld.

*#*

Harry liep het steegje uit met Bella en Daphne aan een arm. Isabella liep met Minerva achterhen aan. Gelukkig kon iedereen zien dat de straten zo goed als leeg waren en dat gaf Minerva en Isabella de gelegenheid om het een en ander te vertellen over het plaatsje waar ze nu waren.

"Dit is Goderics Eind, het was ooit het eerste tovenaars dorpje dat we hier in Engeland hadden. Toen had het nog geen naam maar we weten dat Ignotus Prosper hier toen als eerste heeft gewoond. Maar ook Goderic Griffoendor heeft hier gewoond net als de familie Perkamentus".

De laatste naam konden de drie niet echt waarderen maar daar zeiden ze maar niets over en luisterde verder.

Langzaam liep Minerva naar Harry toe en legde haar hand op de schouder van haar kleinzoon. "Jouw ouders hadden het Potter kasteel verlaten op aanraden van A lbus Perkamentus. Hij had iets gehoord waardoor jouw ouders en die van Marcel moesten onderduiken. Jouw ouders zaten hier in Goderics Eind aan het einde van deze straat. Hun huisje heeft nu een dreuzel afweer spreuk maar wij kunnen het zo zien".

Met zijn vijven liepen ze vervolgens in stilte verder. Harry dacht aan wat zijn oma had gezegd. Hij wist dat hij Perkamentus ook dit jaar weer op school hield om hem in de gaten te houden. Zijn oma had hem wel gezegd dat hij echt spijt had. Maar Harry wist net als zijn oma dat het gelogen was, dat was immers wat de sorteerhoed hen had verteld. En dat kwam omdat hij een jaar geleden zijn oma naar Azkaban liet gaan. En hij had het als geen ander tegen kunnen houden.

Daphne kroop wat naar hem toe en zei zacht "Ik vertrouw het niet. Waarom heeft Perkamentus hun gezegd waar ze heen moesten gaan. Hoe minder mensen het weten hoe beter toch. Perkamentus heeft toch de Fideliusbezwering uitgesproken. Dus als je de plaats weet is het een kwestie van wachten en je weet vanzelf waar ze zijn ook al kun je het niet zien".

Bella en Harry keken haar aan en konden niets anders dan instemmen met het geen wat Daphne had gezegd. Bella had de zelfde twijfels over Perkamentus maar Die van Harry waren anders. En toch de manier waarop Daphne het had gezegd liet hem opnieuw over zijn eigen punten na denken. En het zou iets zijn wat aan hem zou blijven knaagen.

Zonder dat iemand het door had waren ze aan het einde van de straat terecht gekomen. Het huisje wat ze zagen was overwoekerd met onkruid maar voor de rest in goede staat. Het was ook niet zo gek want Voldemort had maar drie keer een spreuk uit geroepen. De meeste schade zou zich in de kamer bevinden waar Harry voor het laatst was geweest.

Met trillende handen deed Harry het hek open en liep over het pat richting de voordeur. Met een stok sloeg hij het onkruid weg en baande zich een weg vooruit. Bij de deur hield hij stil, en keek even om. De enige die naast hem stond was zijn oma. Iets wat hij goed kon waarderen, het was immers hun familie. Wel had hij de hoop dat de anderen hen zouden volgen als ze binnen zouden zijn. "Snot" riep Harry.

De huiself verscheen naast hem en opende vervolgens op verzoek van Harry de deur.

Met het pakken van de hand van zijn oma stapte Harry dapper naar binnen. Inwendig wilde hij weglopen en gillen maar hij hield zich groot. Het gangetje was niets bijzonders en de huiskamer zij hem niets. Aan alles was te zien dat het een tijdelijke oplossing voor iedereen was geweest. Er stond een kast, tafel en een bank. Het was weinig maar alles wat je nodig kon hebben. In de hoek zag hij nog wel een bezem zweven, een die groot genoeg was voor een peuter.

Met een gebaar met zijn hoofd gaf hij aan dat hij naar boven wilde. Minerva knikte en volgde haar kleinzoon. Boven aan de trap ging hij links de gang in. Aan het einde was alles kapot en zwartgeblakerd. Hij wist meteen dat daar zijn kamer was geweest. Daar was de plek waar hij zijn moeder hoorde gillen. Achter zich hoorde hij de andere naar boven komen maar voor hem was de kamer waar hij wilde zijn.

Met kleine pasjes liep hij naar voren en voelde een kleine hand in die van hem glijden. Met een blik opzij zag hij Bella naast hem lopen en hij lachte. Bella was bij hem net zoals hij dat wilde hebben. In de kamer was alles aangetast door een magische ontlading. Links in de hoek stond een wieg die van hem moest zijn geweest. Rechts stond een komode waar hij was verzorgd met foto's erboven van hem en zijn ouders. Net naast de deur stond een ouderwetse schommelstoel. Bij het zien van die stoel zakte Harry opnieuw door zijn knieën. Zijn ogen schoten vol en hij trok Bella naar zich toe.

Bella voelde Harry verstijven toen hij door zijn knieën ging. De tranen die in zijn ogen sprongen deden haar pijn maar de lach die hij had verwarder haar.

"Ze hield van me".

Hoorde Bella hem zeggen toen hij haar in zijn armen had.

"Ik zie mezelf kijken naar mijn moeder, ze lacht naar me en ze zegt dat ze van me houd terwijl ze me schommelt op die stoel".

Het was toen dat Bella begreep dat het geen tranen van verdriet waren maar tranen van geluk. Hij had eindelijk een herinnering van zich zelf, eentje van hem en zijn moeder.

Langzaam keken ze met zijn allen het hele huis door. Harry kreeg nergens meer een herinnering te zien maar de genen die hij nu had was alles voor hem. In de rest van het huis vonden zij nog wat foto,s en boeken die ze mee namen. En een paar kleine dingen die ooit van hem zelf waren geweest. Hij hoopte dat hij op die manier thuis wel weer een herinnering zou krijgen en anders had hij toch nog iets van vroeger.

Het was ruim een uur later toen ze het huisje verlieten en naar de andere kant van het dorp gingen. Bella en Daphne waren opnieuw aan zijn armen gaan hangen en deze keer was het Bella die naar Harry toe hing. "Harry ik wil naar me zelf toe. Als ik het teken heb heeft zij het ook. En ik denk dat ze net zo bang is als ik" zei Bella zacht.

Harry keek Bella aan en knikte. Het enige wat ze nu moesten doen was de juiste tijd vinden om naar Bellatrix in Azkaban te gaan. En ook iemand vinden die hen daar heen zou willen brengen want ze wisten dat ze nooit alleen zouden mogen gaan. En zolang Sirius nog steeds niet officieel vrij was kon hij hen niet brengen. Tuurlijk minister Droebel had hem onschuldig verklaard maar dat moest nog wel Officieel gebeuren door de Wikenweegschaar.

Toen ze aan het hek van het kerkhof kwamen werd Harry weer langzaam stil. Het was iets wat Bella en Daphne meteen voelde. De eerste reactie dat ze deden was de handen van Harry extra stevig beet pakken en hem de steun te geven die hij nu nodig had. Iets waar ze beide overtuigd van waren dat ze het samen beter konden dan wie dan ook. Harry was van hun en zij waren van hem en alleen voor Harry.

Minerva die al een keer bij de graven van zijn ouders was geweest liep voorop. Ze wist dat Harry en zijn dames haar zouden volgen. Het liefst wilde ze haar kleinzoon helpen maar de blikken van Bella en Daphne vertelde haar dat ze alles onder controle hadden. Het bracht haar een warm gevoel maar ook een beetje gezonde jalousie, en dat vond ze helemaal niet erg. En na twee minuten waren ze waar ze moesten wezen.

Links en rechts van hem waren grafstenen te zien. Maar de twee die voor hem stonden vertelde hem alles. Hier rust James Potter, stond er op de ene grafsteen. Op de andere kon hij de woorden, Hier rust Lilly Potter/ Evens lezen.

Harry zakte opnieuw door zijn knieën heen. Alleen was het deze keer niet van verdriet maar uit respect. Hij begon meteen te vertellen over Bella en zijn tijd bij de Duffelingen. En ook over toen hij zijn oma had gevonden en zijn tweede moeder. Hoeveel hij hen misten en hoe graag hij hen had gekend.

Voor Harry zelf was het een opluchting om alles te vertellen. De last die hij bij hem droeg viel zinderogen van zijn schouders af. En zonder dat hij het zelf door had stonden de vier vrouwen achter hem te luisteren en iedere woord werd door hen met tranen beantwoord.

Minerva kwam bij hem zitten en nam hem van achteren in een knuffel. Ze wachtte geduldig totdat Harry klaar was met praten en keek toen over zijn schouder heen naar de twee grafstenen. "Lilly, James, ik kan jullie niet zeggen hoe trots ik ben op jullie zoon, mijn kleinzoon hier. Het is de liefste jongen die je maar kunt bedenken en hij houd echt van iedereen. Hij heeft nu al een dochter en is een geweldige vader voor haar. En als ik het zelf mag zeggen heeft hij een tweede moeder die alles voor hem zou doen.

En hij als zoon doet alles voor haar en zijn zusje. Ik ben trots op mijn nieuwe dochter maar ook op mijn twee kleindochters. Ja Lilly, James. Harry hier heeft nu twee vrouwen en beide hebben niets anders dan het beste met hem voor, Dag Lilly, dag James".

Terwijl Minerva terugliep met Isabella aan haar arm keken ze nog even om. Beide konden zien dat Harry er beter uit zag dan die ochtend. Dit was iets dat hij echt nodig had gehad en het had hem een hoop goed gedaan.

"Je weet dat hij heel veel van jouw houd he Isabella" zei Minerva. "Wat hij vanmorgen heeft gezegd was mede door de druk waar onder hij staat dat weet je toch".

Minerva was nog niet uitgesproken of Isabella klopte al op haar arm. "Ik weet het Minerva, ik heb hem nog nooit zo gefrustreerd gezien. En het is ook niet niets wat hij dit jaar moet doen, ik zou het zelf niet beter kunnen als dat hij nu doet". Dit zei Isabella terwijl ze met een trieste blik naar Harry keek. "Hoe die jongen alles op zich neemt en dan heeft hij nu een vrouw met het teken en eentje met een huwelijkscontract met een andere.

Terwijl Isabella en Minerva door liepen, hadden ze het alleen nog maar over het drie tal dat nog bij de graven zat.

Harry had Bella en Daphne in zijn armen en keek alleen maar naar de graven. Het geen wat hem op viel was dat er geen sprietje gras of onkruid op de graven groeide. Terwijl de andere graven ernaast wel hier en daar wat onkruid hadden. Iets klopte er niet met de graven van zijn ouders, maar wat dat wist hij niet.

*#*

A/N: Groetje Winma. Ik zou zegen ton over twee weken.


	3. (BTK 4) H3 Wie doet wat

A/N: dit hoofd stuk bevat een lichte Lemon. Het is mijn eerste dus laat weten wat je ervan vind.  
A/N:Harry Potter is niet van mij. Dit is een verhaal van een fan.

* * *

(BTK 4) H3 Wie doet wat.

Het was twee weken later dat iedereen weer om de tafel zat. Vandaag was de dag dat ze alles in werking gingen zetten om te zorgen dat Harry ook deze keer aan het einde van het jaar zou blijven leven.

Het verhaal van Bella was nu extra versterkt omdat iedereen het in de hersenpan had gezien. En ook een start punt hadden waar ze met hun verdediging konden gaan beginnen.

Het eerste wat ter spraken kwam was het huis van Voldermort. Niemand wist waar dat was maar door de hulp van Bella en Harry uit het tweede jaar hadden ze het zo gevonden. En ook de begraafplaats waar het ritueel eventueel plaats zou kunnen vinden.

De grootste vraag was hoe ze het konden gaan doen, het was namelijk zo dat het ministerie geen hulp wilde geven aan Amalia. En als Amalia eraan terug dacht kon ze de minister nog wurgen had ze regelmatig ter gehore gebracht.

*#*

 _Even terug naar Amalia en de minister_

 _Het was de dag na het gesprek dat de familie had gehad met Bella. Amalia was tot vroeg in de ochtend opgebleven met een huilende Suzanne. Suzanne kon het immers niet geloven dat hun Bella nu een dooddoener zou zijn. En het duurde dus ook een paar uur extra voor Amalia voordat ze Suzanne weer rustig in een bed had liggen._

 _Het kwam er dus op neer dat ze geïrriteerd en snel aangebrand zou zijn toen ze in het ministerie gebouwwas binnen gelopen. Ze had de rest van de nacht wakker gelegen om te bedenken hoe ze de meeste hulp uit het ministerie kon halen. Het was dan ook zo, dat ze meteen naar het kantoor van Droebel liep. Na het kloppen deed ze de deur open en zag de twee mensen die ze niet wilde zien._

 _Droebel zat achter zijn bureau en ernaast stonden Lucius en Omber. "Amalia heb jij nooit gehoord om te wachten tot je binnen mag komen" beet Lucius haar toe._

 _"Minister ik ben in Azkaban geweest en er is iets waar we echt even over moeten praten, als het kan zou ik dat graag nu met zijn tweeën doen" zei Amalia terwijl ze Lucius volkomen negeerde._

 _"Ik weet niet wat er aan de hand is Amalia, Maar ik kan je verzekeren dat ik Heer Malfidus en onderminister Omber hier volkomen en voor de volle honderd procent vertrouw" Vertelde Droebel als of iedereen zijn mening moest delen._

 _Amalia wist meteen dat het heel moeilijk zou worden als het al niet onmogelijk zou zijn. Ze keek even naar wie er allemaal in de kamer stond en ging ze in haar hoofd na._

 _Droebel had een hekel aan haar om dat haar huis achter dat van Potter stond. Lucius had een hekel aan haar omdat ze achter potter zelf stond en hem niet geloofde in zijn smoes, de smoes dat hij onder de Imperius stond tijdens de eerste oorlog met Voldemort, geloofde ze voor geen meter. En Omber daar had ze gewoon een bloed hekel aan._

 _Bij nader inzien wist ze nu zeker dat ze geen hulp zou krijgen. Ze kon er maar het beste van maken en kijken of ze misschien nog wat anders te weten kon komen. "Minister ik ben vier dagen geleden in Azkaban geweest en daar is mij wat opgevallen". Even was ze stil en keek de anderen aan._

 _Uit haar ooghoek zag ze hoe Lucius begon te zweten. Dorothea keek haar alleen maar met een dodelijke blik aan en Droebel had een uit drukking zoals altijd, eentje van ik snap het niet._

 _"Het is mij op gevallen dat alle dooddoeners die zich nu in Azkaban bevinden op nieuw het duistere teken op hun arm hebben staan. Een maand geleden heb ik het voor het eerst gezien" loog Amalia, ze kon namelijk niet zeggen dat kleine Bella het teken op haar arm had staan. "En vier dagen geleden was hij duidelijker dan toen. Ik weet niet wat het betekend maar het kan best zo zijn dat Hij Die Niet Genoemd Mag Worden terug aan het komen is"._

 _Amalia was nog niet uitgesproken of Droebel onderbrak haar. "Amalia Hij Die Niet Genoemd Mag Worden is dood en komt niet meer terug. Ik wil hier verder niets meer over horen" riep Droebel luid. "Nee, Amalia,hij is niet aan het terug komen"._

 _"Minister ik verzeker u dat het allemaal niet waar is" fluisterde Lucius in het oor van Droebel, toch deed hij het hart genoeg zodat Amalia het ook hoorde._

 _"En hoe weet u dat zo zeker Meneer Malfidus, U was toch onder de Imperius vloek" snauwde Amalia meteen tegen hem._

 _"Heer Malfidus is een vooraanstaand persoon van onze gemeenschap, En een voorbeeld burger al zeg ik het zelf" riep Omber meteen "Als heer Malfidus zo iets zegt dan geloof ik hem" vervolgde Omber haar stampunt._

 _Amalia keek op en blies luid van woede. Ze wilde nog wat zeggen maar wist dat ze het toch niet zou redden. Als ze Harry zou willen helpen zou het op een andere manier moeten dan dat ze nu deed. Met grote passen liep ze het kantoor uit en smeet de deur achter zich dicht_

 _*#*_

Iedereen had het verhaal gehoord maar het verbaasde eigenlijk geen van allen dat Droebel niets zou willen doen. En zeker niet zolang er een Lucius en een Omber hem die raad gaven. Nee, het probleem was meer hoe ze de meeste informatie konden vergaren, over het huis in Havermouth. Iedereen dacht na maar niemand had echt een oplossing.

"Hebben jullie iets tegen een dreuzel manier" riep Dan Griffel van uit het niets.

Iedereen keek geschrokken op bij die spontane uitbarsting maar schudden meteen van nee. Dan was blij met de openheid van de mensen in de kamer en begon dan ook meteen te vertellen wat Dreuzels allemaal konden. Hij vertelde hen over verrekijkers en fototoestellen met telelenzen. Maar ook vertelde hij over walkietalkies en afluister microfoontjes en video camera's. Het waren allemaal dingen waar door de meeste tovenaars en heksen met hun oren stonden te klapperen.

De kinderen werden de kamer uit gestuurd om iets leuks te gaan doen en zouden later op de hoogte worden gebracht. Dit was iets wat de volwassenen zouden gaan doen en daar hoefde ze niet bij te zijn. Maar het werd hen wel beloofd dat ze de volgende dag zouden horen wat er was beslist en wat ze gingen doen.

De week die er op volgde ging erg snel. Er was een huisje gehuurd in Havermouth en ingericht met allemaal dreuzel apertuur. Nu hadden ze overal dingen staan en hielden het huis van Voldemort in de gaten. De wachttijd werd al na een dag beloond toen ze Pippeling het huis binnen zagen gaan.

*#*

Terwijl Sirius samen met Tops, Andromeda het gelukkige gezinnetje speelde in Havermouth om alles in de gaten te houden, waren Harry en Bella op weg naar Bellatrix. Het was zo geregeld dat ze een uurtje alleen hadden met Bellatrix onder het toe ziend oog van Minerva.

Bij binnenkomst zat Bellatrix al angstig in een hoekje van de kamer. Net zoals altijd wist ze niet wie haar op zou komen zoeken en probeerde zich dan ook zo klein mogelijk te maken.

Het veranderde meteen toen ze Bella en Harry binnen zag komen. Ze sprong op en rende op hen af. Met een snelle knuffel aan Bella vloog ze vervolgens om de nek van Harry en kuste hem vol op de mond, door vervolgens bij hem op schoot te gaan zitten en Bella naar zich toe te trekken.

Na ruim twintig minuten Liet ze hen beide los en nam zelf ook plaats aan de tafel waar Minerva rustig zat te wachten. Nog voor ze zat gaf ze een Knuffel aan Minerva en pakte de hand van Harry. Met haar linker hand pakte Bellatrix de hand van Bella en die trok hem meteen op de tafel.

Voor dat Bellatrix iets kon doen trok Bella haar mouw omhoog en onthulde het duistere teken. Bellatrix wilde meteen haar arm uit schaamte verbergen maar Harry hield haar tegen en wees naar Bella. Het was ook nu dat Bellatrix naar Bella keek en zag hoe ook zij het duistere teken onthulde. Het eerste wat ze deed was haar hand naar haar mond brengen en nee zeggen in afgunst.

Langzaam vertelde Bellatrix dat het teken de laatste maand weer steeds duidelijker zag worden. Maar meer dan dat kon ze er ook niet over vertellen en werd dan ook bang toen Bella vertelde wat ze in een droom had gezien.

Toen Bella vertelde dat Harry in een tornooi mee moest doen en wat hem te wachten stond aan het einde daarvan had Bellatrix het niet meer.

Ze vervloekte Heer Voldermort maar ook zich zelf dat ze niet slim genoeg was geweest om net als haar neef en zuster ervan door te gaan.

Harry stond op en knuffelde Bellatrix die ook meteen door Bella van de andere kant werd geknuffeld. De sussende woorden die Bellatrix van hen beide horen bracht haar snel weer tot rust. Toen ze een kus van Harry kreeg die haar tenen krulde kon ze de eerste vijf minuten niets meer zegge. "Waar heb je dat geleerd" zei ze in een toon van genot. Een beetje verlegen en met rode wangen van schaamte wees hij naar Bella. "bedankt" zei Bellatrix meteen zachtjes tegen haar.

Met nog vijf minuten te gaan vroeg Minerva waarom Bellatrix er zo goed uit zag. Even keek Bellatrix op en vroeg "Wat".

"De laatste keer dat ik hier was, was je mager, je had bijna geen kleur en het leek alsof je helemaal geen leven meer in je had. En nu ben je niet echt mager meer, tuurlijk je kan nog wel wat meer gebruiken maar je ziet er beter uit en je hebt meer kleur in je gezicht" vroeg en vertelde Minerva.

Bellatrix lachte en wees naar Harry. "Van af dat ik weet dat Harry mijn man word heeft hij er voor gezorgd dat een huiself mij iedere dag eten brengt. Maar ik heb ook drankjes gekregen om mij weer beter te maken. Volgens die huiself die Snot heten heeft ene Arabella ze voor me gemaakt".

"Dat is mijn moeder" riep Bella blij

"Dankzij mijn lieverd daar ben ik weer helemaal beter alleen jammer dat ik hier opgesloten zit. En sinds die neef van mij gevlucht is hebben ze extra verdedigingen aangebracht en kunnen we niets meer ongezien doen. Maar het eten heeft me enorm geholpen" zei Bellatrix met een verliefde blik naar Harry.

*#*

Die avond ging Minerva naar Zweinstein om met Zanita te gaan praten. En Harry had beloofd om Ginny en Aristona mee te nemen naar de bioscoop. Isabella en David gingen ook met Harry mee om ergens in een restaurant een avond met zijn tweeën te hebben. En als de film dan klaar zou zijn dan gingen ze weer met zijn allen terug.

Bij de deur zei Harry gedag tegen Daphne die alleen achter zou blijven met Bella, even hing hij naar voren en fluisterde in haar oor. "Jij moet even met Bella praten. Ik weet niet wat er is maar er zit haar iets dwars. Ik heb het zelf ook geprobeerd maar ze wild het mij niet vertellen". Even was hij stil en gaf Daphne een knip oog. "En verwen haar een beetje vanavond".

Daphne knikte en gaf hem een kus door hem vervolgens de deur uit te duwen.

Harry lachte luid en pakte de armen van Ginny en Aristona. Via de nachtbus vertrokken ze vervolgens richting Londen om een gezellige avond te hebben. Bij een pizzatent net naast de bioscoop verlieten David en Isabella het drietal. Zelf liepen ze door naar een restaurant een aantal straten verder op en zouden hen over een paar uur weer buiten de bioscoop ophalen.

*#*

Daphne zag de nachtbus verdwijnen en liep terug naar de slaapkamer van Harry. Twee weken geleden hadden Daphne en Harry opnieuw een aanvaring gehad met Voldermort in de gedachten van Bella. De sloten die ze iedere keer opnieuw hadden aan gebracht op de kist werden steeds sneller geopend door Voldermort.

Bij binnen komst in de kamer hoorde ze de douche in de badkamer lopen. Het was de tijd van de dag dat Bella altijd een moment voor zich zelf nam. Met een glimlach richting de deur ging Daphne op het bed liggen. Door de huiselven liet ze een aantal gesmeerde broodjes komen en maakte een knus plekje in de kussens op het bed.

Na een halfuur kwam Bella naar buiten in een T-shirt van Harry dat net over haar billen heen hing.

Het was iets wat zowel Bella en Daphne deden. Iedere keer als Harry een ander T-shirt in de ochtend pakte. Pakte hun zijn oude T-shirt om er een of twee nachten in te slapen. Op die manier hadden ze het gevoel dat Harry toch een beetje bij hen was. Bella stond nu bij het bed met haar natte haren opgerold in een handdoek.

Daphne trok haar naar het bed en kleedde zich zelf ook gauw om in een T-shirt van Harry. Bij Daphne hing hij tot net boven haar knieën. Zij was namelijk een stuk kleiner dan Harry en Bella. Met een beweging van haar been sloeg ze hem over het bed heen en plofte achter Bella neer.

Ze droogde de haren van Bella en begon ze daarna rustig te borstelen. Het was een ritueel dat ze bijna iedere avond deden bij elkaar. Soms deed Harry het maar meestal waren alleen zij het die het bij elkaar deden.

Het was ook op avonden als deze dat ze met elkaar konden roddelen en kletsen over alles wat ze maar wilde. En dit was een avond dat Daphne alles van Bella wilde weten. Want ook zij had gezien dat er iets was dat Bella dwars zat. Met een borstel in haar hand nam ze de haren van Bella in haar handen en begon langzaam te borstelen.

Langzaam streelde ze de borstel door haar haren heen en liet Bella langzaam genieten. "Vertel me eens Bella, wat is er allemaal aan de hand. Van af het moment dat jij en Harry terug zijn gekomen van Bellatrix ben jij stil en ingetogen. Ik weet dat het nu beter met haar gaat omdat ze iedere dag eten krijgt van Harry via Snot. Dus ik vraag je nu wat er met je aan de hand is".

Daphne zei niets meer en wachtte rustig tot dat Bella wat zou zeggen. Het eerste wat haar opviel was dat Bella met haar handen begon te wrijven. Het was meestal een teken dat ze zenuwachtig was om iets te gaan vertellen. Het was ook op deze momenten dat Daphne haar de tijd moest geven om het te doen, hoe moeilijk het ook voor haar zelf was.

"Wat als het niet klopt".

Daphne stopte met borstelen en haalde het haar bij het gezicht van Bella weg. "Wat zei je daar Bella" vroeg ze zachtjes.

Bella zuchtte en schudde langzaam van nee. Het was weer een van die eigenschappen waar ze zichzelf klaar maakte om iets te gaan zeggen. "Wat als het niet klopt" zei ze weer.

"Wat als wat niet klopt" vroeg Daphne weer.

"Nou wat als mijn droom niet klopt. Wat als we Harry mee laten doen in dat tornooi en hij gaat dood. Wat als Voldermort terug komt en hij doodt hem. Wat moeten wij zonder onze Harry. Ik kan het niet zonder Harry hij is alles voor mij" zei Bella met tranen in haar ogen.

Daphne wist meteen dat ze bij de oorzaak van het problemen was aangekomen en dat ze Bella nu weer moest overtuigen dat het niet zo was. Ze hoefde alleen maar te denken aan alles wat Harry had gedaan en waar voor. "Kom op Bella je weet toch hoe Harry is. Die zal alles te boven komen. Hij is beter dan wie dan ook en hij zal er altijd voor ons zijn. Hoe vaak heeft hij jou al niet geholpen en ik weet zeker dat hij mij nooit aan Draco zal geven. Hij zou hem eerde bevechten voordat die rat aan mij mag komen" zei Daphne haar eerlijk.

Bella keek haar aan en liet alles op haar in werken. Tuurlijk had Daphne gelijk. Harry was er altijd voor haar geweest. Op de lagere school al als Dirk haar wilde gaan slaan was hij er voor haar. In de nachten toen ze voor het eerst echt droomde was hij er ook en hij vroeg nooit iets. En dan op Zweinstein was hij ook bij haar. Hij had het voor haar opgenomen toen ze samen tegen krinkel aan het vechten waren.

En in het tweede jaar had hij bijna zijn leven gegeven om een slang te doden zodat zij zelf, Daphne en Ginny konden leven. En afgelopen jaar was hij weer bijna bij hen weggehaald omdat hij het tegen al die dementors had gevochten voor Aristona en Ginny.

Het drong langzaam tot Bella door dat Harry er niet alleen voor haar was maar voor iedereen en hij zou er alles aan doen omdat waar te maken. Het was ook het afgelopen jaar dat hij het opnieuw weer bijna met zijn leven moest bekopen. Maar ze was ook bang dat zijn geluk het ooit eens zou gaan begeven. Dat was zeker het laatste wat ze wilde. "Ik weet het Daphne" zei Bella zacht.

"Mooi" Zei Daphne en ze kuste Bella op de wang, "Dan weet jij ook dat we er alles aan zouden doen om hem te helpen:" En nu kuste ze Bella op haar andere wang. Het was een ritueel dat Daphne vaker deed. Ze wilde van elkaar gaan houden als ze Harry gingen delen. Geen van tweeën had ooit gedacht dat dit ook zou uit lopen in echte liefde net als die ze voor Harry voelde.

"En ik wil niets meer horen over Harry nu" en Daphne kuste haar zachtjes op de mond. Door vervolgens haar wang zachtjes te kussen en door te gaan naar haar nek en schouder. Bella kreunde en deed haar hoofd iets omhoog.

LEMON START

Bella kon het niet helpen maar de laatste tijd wilde ze meer dan alleen maar kussen en strelen. Daphne die er net zo overdacht ging langzaam verder. Haar hand streelde Bella over haar been heen terwijl ze kleine kusjes in haar nek plaatste. Zachtjes zocht ze haar weg terug naar de lippen van Bella en vroeg toegang met haar tong.

Bella kreunde en liet haar binnen. Ze voelde de warmte van de hand van Daphne en verwelkomde het. Haar eigen handen hadden het T-shirt van Daphne gepakt en haar dichter tegen zich aan getrokken. Nu met haar handen wrijvend over de Billen van Daphne trok ze zachtjes dat T-shirt uit.

Daphne stopte met kussen en liet het T-shirt over haar hoofd trekken. Bella kuste haar nu in haar nek en ze voelde zich warmer worden. Nog even en ze zou het niet meer droog houden, dat was iets waar ze zeker van was.

Met haar ogen gesloten richtte ze zich op het gevoel die ze kreeg van de lippen van Bella. Deze gingen van haar nek richting haar borsten. Diep zuchtend duwde ze haar borsten naar voren en trok ze Bella tegen zich aan. En voelde haar lippen over haar linker tepel heen glijden en de tong die haar tepel streelde.

Bella genoot van de aandacht die ze Daphne gaf en streelde met haar hand langs haar slipje. Met een vinger gleed ze over de naad heen en liet een vinger naar binnen glijden. Toen ze stopte met kussen keek Ze Daphne aan. Met een kleine knik van ja wist ze dat ze door mocht gaan.

Daphne was nat en voelde de hand van Bella over haar slipje glijden. Een vinger gleed tussen haar slipje en haar been in om zo langzaam over haar poesje heen te glijden. Het kussen stopte en ze keek naar Bella.

De ogen van Bella vroegen of ze door mocht gaan en Daphne kon niets anders doen dan knikken. Dit was wat ze wilde. Ze wilde het nog niet helemaal maar dit was een begin. De hand van Bella gleed haar slipje binnen en een vinger zakte naar binnen. Daphne kon de kreun niet onderdrukken en verwelkomde het gevoel. Zonder dat ze het zelf door had werd haar zuchtten zwaarder en begon ze de vinger van Bella te berijden.

Zoeken met haar lippen vond ze die van Bella en kuste haar hard. Haar kreunen werden meer en harder en ze kon het niet langer meer houden. Ze schreeuwde om Bella en hoe lekker het was. Haar lichaam schudden en ze kwam. Met een stuiptrekking keek ze glimlachend naar Bella en legde haar hoofd in diens schouder. Even had ze tijd nodig om tot zich zelf te komen maar keek toen Bella aan.

"mij beurt" Zei Daphne zacht.

Einde LEMON

Toen Harry die avond laat thuis kwam en zijn eigen kamer in liep zag hij Daphne slapend in de armen van Bella. Ze waren naakt maar de deken lag half over hun heen. Het geen wat hij zag zou hem later die nacht gaan helpen maar zover was het nog niet. Zachtjes liep hij naar het bed toe en trok de deken verder over hen heen. De drang om onder de deken te kijken hield hij tegen en hij stopte ze toe.

Met een kus op de voorhoofden van beide dames mummelde hij dat er naar uitkeek om erbij te liggen. Hij wist zelf ook wel dat hij het wilde maar hij was er nog niet klaar voor. Een klein lachje ontglipte zijn mond en hij verliet de kamer. Bij de deur deed hij het licht uit en sloot de deur. Zelf ging hij in het bed van Bella liggen en sloot zijn ogen.

"We hebben het echt met hem getroffen of niet Daphne" zei Bella zachtjes.

"Ja Bella twee naakte vrouwen in zijn bed en hij doet niets. Hij laat het helemaal aan ons over" vertelde Daphne. "Maar Bella ik denk dat het niet lang meer duurt of ik wil ook hem voelen. Nog niet helemaal maar wel iets meer".

"Ik ook Daphne, ik ook". Beide dames gniffelde nog wat en kropen wat dichter tegen elkaar door vervolgens met een brede lach in slaap te vallen.

* * *

A/N: Het volgende hoodstuk is in twee weken. Groetjes Winmau.


	4. (BTK 4) H4 Het proces van Sirius

A/N: Harry Potter is niet van mij, dit is een verhaal van een fan.  
A/N: alles wat tussen *-* staat word gesproken via de tovenaars radio, alleen in dit hoofdstuk.

(BTK 4) H4 Het proces van Sirius.

Het was vroeg in de ochtend toen Harry achter een gillende Ginny en Aristona aan rende. Wat die twee precies gedaan hadden dat wisten de volwassenen aan de tafel niet, maar wel dat Harry er alles aan deed om ze te pakken te krijgen.

De twee lachende meiden die zich nu achter Sirius en Isabella verscholen gooide de bedrukte zweer die er in de kamer hing de deur uit. Toen Harry vervolgens binnen kwam met roze haren kon niemand het meer houden, iedereen aan de tafel bulderde van het lachen.

"Mooi kleurtje heb je daar Harry" zei Tops toen ze de kamer in liep door vervolgens haar eigen haar te veranderen in de zelfde kleur als dat van Harry.

Bij het ontbijt Veranderde Minerva het haar van Harry terug in het zwarte haar dat Harry altijd had, door vervolgens tegen Ginny en Aristona te zeggen. "Ik had echt verwacht dat het rood zou worden en niet roze".

"U… U… Oma U wist het" gilde Harry.

"Oeps dat had ik niet moeten zeggen" Zei Minerva met gespeelde spijt.

"Maar.. Maar" Het antwoord wat Harry wilde geven werd onderbroken door een proestende Bella die het niet meer kon houden. Zij was ook de gene die de rest weer aan de gang hielp met lachen en ze lieten een somber kijkende Harry zitten. Maar aan zijn ogen konden ze duidelijk zien dat hij niet echt boos was en alles probeerde om zelf ook niet te lachen.

Het geintje dat Minerva met Harry had uitgehaald via Ginny en Aristona had zijn effect voor die dag gehad. Het was namelijk de dag van het proces van Sirius. En hoewel iedereen nu even hadden kunnen lachen was het de avond ervoor niet zo leuk geweest.

Amalia was die avond namelijk langsgekomen en had iedereen gewaarschuwd dat minister Droebel hen niet wilde geloven. Hij bleef namelijk vol houden dat Voldermort niet terug kon komen, En dat die gewoon dood was en dood zou blijven.

*#*

 _Even terug naar de avond ervoor._

 _Het was vlak voor middernacht toen Amalia het potter kasteel was binnen gelopen. Haar Houding van verlies werd verteld door de manier waarop ze in een stoel plofte. Maar de woorden die ze zei was de zo gezegde spijker die de doodskist deed sluiten._

 _"Nou het is officieel. De dreiging dat Voldermort aan het terug komen is woord door minister Droebel en Lucius onder het kleed geveegd. De meeste mensen van de Wikenweegschaar zullen hun bijstaan uit angst en niet uit wetenschap of voorzorg. En ik weet niet zeker of de Davids en de Patils aan onze zeiden zullen blijven staan en het is ook iets dat ik hen niet kwalijk kan en wil nemen. Iedereen is bang voor hij die niet genoemd mag worden en zullen dus ook niet willen geloven dat hij terug komt, of kan komen" zei Amalia tegen iedereen in de kamer._

 _Hoewel de woorden hard aan kwamen wist iedereen dat ze niets anders waren dan de waarheid. Maar net zoals altijd als er slechtnieuws is dan zal er altijd meer slecht nieuws zijn. En tuurlijk als Droebel samen was met Lucius dan was er altijd meer slecht nieuws._

 _Amalia die nog steeds onderuitgezakt in een stoel zat keek even naar iedereen. Ze had nog meer en dat was erger dan wat Droebel en Lucius zeiden. Tuurlijk dat ze niet wilde geloven dat hij terug aan het komen was, was duidelijk en ook niet onverwachts. Maar het volgende zou erger zijn voor de vrienden die ze nu voor haar op de grond zag zitten. Weer wierp ze haar blik langs iedereen en ze ging verder._

 _"Terwijl ik gisteren in het kantoor van de minister was had ik hem bijna zover dat hij mij bij wilde staan met het bewijzen van de mogelijke terugkeer van Voldermort. Maar zoals altijd kan de minister niets doen zonder zijn eigen huis pad"._

 _Bij die woorden vloekte iedereen die nu voor haar zat. Het was gelukkig voor de leerlingen dat de volwassenen ook vloekte anders waren ze nu allemaal tot de order geroepen._

 _Inwendig lachte Amalia een beetje maar ze wist ook dat er nog zat was dat ze niet leuk zouden vinden. "Op het moment dat de pad binnen kwam begon ze meteen over een list. Het zou een list zijn van Potter en Perkamentus om het ministerie in handen te krijgen. Het zou namelijk zo zijn dat als iedereen voor de vrijlating van Sirius zou stemmen. Dan zouden ze op die manier het ministerie zwart kunnen maken en daarmee veel schade kunnen veroorzaken. Sirius was immers onder hun bevel gevangen gezet" nog voordat iedereen tekeer kon gaan riep Amalia hen alweer tot de order._

 _"Ik weet wat jullie bedoelen en jullie hebben allemaal gelijk maar dit is niet de manier. Er gaat morgen iets gebeuren en dat is uit onze handen. En om eerlijk te zijn weet ik niet wat ik er aan kan doen". Amalia stond op en begon door de kamer heen te lopen. Morgen tijdens het proces van Sirius zal Dorothea Omber het woord gaan voeren. Zij zal de genen zijn die de vragen aan Sirius zal stellen"._

 _De constantie die er op dat moment ontstond was moeilijk in bedwang te houden Maar Amalia wist ook waardoor het kwam. Ze had nu net verteld dat wat er ook zou gebeuren, Sirius was en zou schuldig worden bevonden. En het zou niets uit maken wat of ze ook zouden doen. De vrienden begaven zich meteen naar een hoek van de kamer en begonnen te smoezen. Het was iets dat ze altijd deden in geval van noot of tegenslag._

 _De volwassenen daarin tegen gooide het ene idee naar de andere in de groep en hoopte daarmee op iets moois te stuiten. Maar vaak liepen die ideeën uit op niets. En wat op zijn beurt weer tot een hoop onenigheid lijden tussen de volwassenen. Het gekibbel dat de volwassenen deden hielp de vrienden alleen maar om een beter plan te maken dan dat de volwassenen nu aan het doen waren. Maar ook omdat de vrienden meer risico wilde nemen dan de volwassenen, al wisten ze zelf niet hoe groot die risico's in werkelijkheid waren._

 _Het geen wat de vrienden hadden op gevangen was een pact maken en een samen hang, maar ook een standpunt vormen en een te zijn. Maar dat het proces te volgen was op de tovenaars radio was het geen wat ze allemaal het liefst wilde weten. Wat de volwassenen niet door hadden was dat ze de plannen van de vrienden nu in een bepaalde richting hadden gestuurd die ze zelf nooit hadden willen bewandelen._

 _En nog voor Amalia het wist had Daphne en Marcel Sirius mee genomen naar een zijkamer en was Hermelien al in de boeken gedoken samen met Bella en Suzanne. En voor Harry zat er niets anders op dan de volwassenen tot rust te manen en de vragen te stellen die hij van de anderen moest stellen._

Terug naar het nu.

Het was nog een uur voor dat iedereen naar het ministerie zou gaan voor het proces van Sirius. En het was ook nu dat de vrienden aan iedereen vertelde dat ze niet mee zouden gaan naar de rechtszaak met de volwassenen. Isabella en Minerva gingen meteen te keer maar werden tegen gehouden door David. Hij vertelde hen dat de kinderen het niet aan konden zien. Iets wat de vrienden meteen beantwoorden met het knikken van ja.

Hoewel geen van allen het meenden, deden ze net als of het wel zo was en lieten de volwassenen alleen naar het ministerie gaan. Wat de volwassenen wel vreemd vonden was dat Sirius eerst langs Goudgrijp wilde en vooral omdat hij het vertelde met een brede lach.

Bij binnenkomst in het ministerie werd Sirius verzocht om zijn Toverstok in te leveren, was het niet dat hij het nog nooit terug had gehad. En het was natuurlijk een feestdag voor Sirius om het haarfijn uit te drukken dat het Ministerie eigendommen van niet veroordeelde achter hield.

De ministeriële bediende die achter het bureau zat voor de toverstokken registratie wist zich geen houding te geven en dat was precies wat Sirius wilde.

Jammer genoeg voor Sirius werd hij voort getrokken door Amalia en ging dus mokkend mee.

Bij binnen komst in de rechtszaal zag iedereen dat alle leden hun plaats al hadden in genomen. En gelukkig voor Sirius zaten de leden van huis Potter ook op hun plaats en was Bogrod omringd door zijn eigen wachters. In het midden van de zaal stond een stoel met kettingen hangend van de leuningen.

Sirius werd door Amalia naar de stoel geleid en moest plaats nemen. Nog voor hij zat sloten de kettingen al om zijn polsen en benen heen.  
"Wat is dit" gilde Sirius uit.

"Minister u weet dat deze rechtszaak niets meer is dan een formaliteit om het onschuld van Sirius vast te stellen. Iets wat wij allebei allang weten" vertelde Amalia aan Droebel.

Droebel die er alles aan deed om het te negeren ging verder met zijn welkomst toespraak en vertelde Omber om te beginnen met het ondervragen van Sirius.

*#*

In het Potter kasteel zat iedereen om de radio heen en keken naar het zwarte kastje waar het geluid uit kwam. Toen ze van de verslag gever hoorde dat Sirius meteen in de boeien werd gedaan was het kasteel te klein en tot de verbazing van de vrienden waren Aristona en Ginny de genen die het hardste schreeuwde. Harry die op een stoel zat die het verste weg stond van de radio kon alleen maar lachen. En terwijl Droebel verder ging met zijn toespraak keek Harry naar zijn vrienden.

"Jullie weten toch zeker dat dit gaat werken of niet" vroeg Harry aan niemand in het bijzonder. Hermelien en Bella wisten het niet zeker maar Suzanne en Daphne knikte hevig. Marcel was de enige die aandachtig bleef luisteren naar de radio.

"Het begint" riep hij ineens "Ik hoor die Omber haar vragen stellen aan Sirius".

* _Wat is uw naam_ * _klonk de stem Omber door de radio heen._  
*Mijn naam is Sirius Zwart* klonk nu de stem van Sirius.  
* _Was u de geheim houder van Lilly en James Potter_ *  
*Nee ik zou het zijn maar ze hebben mij nooit het geheim verteld, ze hadden op mijn aan raden voor Pipe*  
* _Was u een volger voor hij die niet genoemd mag worden_ * Onderbrak Omber hem  
*Mensen die niet bang zijn voor zijn naam noemen hem Voldermort*

* _U hoort het mensen hij geef toe dat hij een volgeling was. Hij noemt hij die niet genoemd mag worden bij zijn naam_ * klonk de stem van Omber uit de luidspreker.

"Mijn god ze probeert hem weer terug in Azkaban te krijgen" gilde Bella kwaad.

De rest zei niets en knikte alleen maar van ja en luisterde door naar wat er allemaal ging komen. Echter Harry was opgestaan en naar de boeken kast gelopen. Toen hij terug kwam had hij een boek in zijn handen en legde die naast zich neer. Iedereen had de blik gezien die hij in zijn ogen had en wiste dat hij een vraag had die na het proces beantwoord moest worden.

* _U heeft net bekent dat u een volger bent geweest van Hij die niet genoemd mag worden*_ klonk de stem van Omber weer.

*Nee dat heb ik niet, ik ben alleen niet zo een angsthaas als het ministerie, dat ik die slang niet bij zijn echte naam durft te noemen of mensen als Malfidus die zijn voeten kust* klonk de stem van Sirius weer.

Via de radio hoorde iedereen in het Potter kasteel hoe Lucius tekeer ging om wat Sirius had gezegd en ook hoe Omber iedereen tot de order probeerde te roepen. En vooral hoe Droebel meteen om de verontschuldigingen van Sirius vroeg.

*Ik ga mijn verontschuldigen niet aan bieden aan niemand want ik ben al onschuldig verklaart door de minister zelf en ik heb toe gezegd om nogmaals mijn verklaring te doen onder invloed van de waarheidsdrank. En als de minister niet eens een gevangenen als Pippeling vast heeft kunnen houden kunnen ze mij niets kwalijk nemen voor het geblunder van het ministerie* schreeuwde Sirius terug.

Zonder dat iedereen in het ministerie gebouw het wist werd er op vele plaatsen in de toverwereld gejuicht en in het Potter kasteel was het zeker het hardste.

Met spanning wachtte iedereen op wat de minister zou gaan doen. Amalia had ze immers gewaarschuwd dat het ministerie wel eens zou kunnen vallen door het geblunder van de minister. Maar niemand wist zeker, of het dit geblunder was die het ministerie zou laten vallen. Maar de hoop op het falen van het ministerie was er niet minder om.

Het proces ging nog een uur verder en Sirius beantwoorde de vragen precies het zelfde onder invloed van de waarheidsdrank. Sirius was dus onschuldig en daar konden ze niet om heen.

*We houden een half uur pauze, daarna zullen we overgaan tot de stemming van de huizen* vertelde Droebel vervolgens.

Dit was het geen waar de vrienden op hadden gewacht en gingen dan ook meteen over tot actie. Eerst kwam Daphne met het boek van bloed van Lily. Daar stond een spreuk in die ze zouden gaan gebruiken als het nodig mocht wezen maar het hing natuurlijk af van de stemmingen die er gingen komen.

En zoals Amalia het die avond ervoor had uitgelegd, zou het niet veel goeds voor Sirius betekenen.

En het idee van Suzanne en Daphne was hierom bedoeld. Het moest een gedeelte van angst in de Wikenweegschaar gaan brengen. Ze wisten namelijk dat Sirius nooit echt vrij zou zijn als ze hem niet volledig vrij zouden stemmen. Met de laatste voor bereidingen gingen ze voor het portret van Lily en James zitten.

Lily had alle voorbereidingen nog een keer na gekeken en knikte dat het goed was. Van uit deeen entreehal klonk er een plop en verscheen er een Kobold in de kamer.

"Hallo, Grijpgraag hoe is het met jou" vroeg Harry

"Alles is wel Harry en ik hoop met jou ook. Ik ben hier met het bloed van Sirius en de opdrachten van mijn vader, Weet u zeker dat u dit wild doen Jonge heer Potter" beëindigde Grijphaak zijn gesprek.

Harry zei niets en knikte alleen maar.

"het begint weer" riep Marcel.

*"Oke Heksen en tovenaars het gaat weer beginnen" klonk de stem van de verslaggever. "Ik heb begrepen dat er een aardig gesprek is geweest tussen de minister en heer zwart. Het schijnt namelijk zo te wezen dat de minister heer Zwart al had vrij gesproken toen hij in Zweinstein was. Daar zou de minister Peter Pippeling hebben gezien en ook zijn onderminister was daar getuigen van geweest. Maar het is allemaal van horen zeggen en meer weet ik ook niet mensen".

Het gerommel dat door de radio klonk gaf aan dat er hier en daar nog iemand zijn plaats in nam en dat het zo dadelijk weer zou beginnen. Harry was wat zenuwachtig maar ging bij de tafel staan waar een pentagram op was getekend.

Harry stond bij lucht.  
Daphne stond bij water.  
Suzanne stond aan land.  
en Marcel stond bij vuur.

Grijphaak die in de plaats van Sirius was gekomen, ging bij de geest staan. Met zijn blik keek hij van vuur naar aarde, van lucht naar water. Door vervolgens naar Lily te kijken die aan de rand van het portret stond en zat te luisteren naar Bella en Hermelien die bij de radio zaten.

 _Toen de radio weer klonk was de eerste stem die ze hoorde die van Amalia.  
*Tijdens de pauze heb ik, Amalia Bonkel hoofd van het aloude en nobel huis van Bonkel, een gesprek gehad met onze zittende minister van magie. Ik heb hem erop gewezen dat niet alleen hij en Dorothea Omber maar ook ik het hoofd van de schouwers hebben gehoord hoe Pippeling zichzelf schuldig heeft verklaart. Wij waren daar alle drie bij toen ik hem in Zweinstein heb ondervraagd via de waarheidsdrank._

 _Daarna hebben wij ook Sirius zwart ondervraagd en aangetoond dat hij onschuldig was* Amalia hield even stil maar werd opnieuw onderbroken door Dorothea Omber._

 _*Ja Amalia je hebt gelijk en we zullen Heer Zwart dan ook vrij laten echter wil ik hem hier niet meer in de Wikenweegschaar hebben zijn verblijf in Azkaban heeft hem ontoerekeningsvatbaar gemaakt en is daarom een gevaar voor ons allemaal. En juist daar zal dan ook de stemming over gaan. Hebben wij nog vertrouwen in huize Zwart of niet. Zo niet dan zullen wij de zetels van huis Zwart verdelen onder de voor ons gezien geschikte huizen* riep ze._

In het Potter kasteel hoorde ze Amalia nog wat tegen spreken maar ze werd opnieuw overstemd door Droebel.

 _*Ik zal deze stemming gaan lijden en als eerste mijn stem uit brengen. Ik Cornelius Droebel minister van toverkunst stem tegen de terug keer van Huize Zwart in de Wikenweegschaar. En mag ik heer Malfidus vragen om zijn stem als volgende uit te brengen* riep Droebel._

In het Potterkasteel schreeuwde Bella en Hermelien tegelijk dat het moest gebeuren. Droebel kon Sirius niet terug in Azkaban krijgen en wilde daarom de 8 stoelen van de familie zwart af pakken. En ook dat Droebel al had tegen gestemd, dus wat er nu gebeurde moest snel gaan en tegelijk met de stemming.

 _*Ik Lucius Malfidus stem tegen een terugkeer van huize Zwart in de Wikenweegschaar* klonk het_

"Nu" gilde Lily en iedereen ging aan het werk.

Grijphaak doopte zijn hand in het bloed van Sirius en hield hem in het midden van de Pentagram en zei. Ik Grijphaak van huize Bogrod en lid van het aloude en nobel huis Potter, zal het woord doen voor Heer Zwart van het aloude en nobel huis Zwart, voor het komende uur als bloed broeder met zijn eigen bloed. Zo is het geschreven zo zal het zijn.

 _*Huize Nott mag ik uw stem, klonk de stem van Droebel door de radio._

 _Ik Theodor Nott stem tegen de terugkeer van Huize Zwart in de Wikenweegschaar* klonk het weer._

"Ik heer Zwart zweer op mijn bloed dat ik mijn dienste verleen aan de huizen Potter, Bonkel, Goedleers en Lubbermans. Mijn dienste zijn van hun tot dat de heren van diens huizen of ik mijn medewerking ophef. Zo is het geschreven zo zal het zijn" riep Grijphaak uit.

 _*Perkamentus mogen wij uw stem hebben. Zei Droebel weer van uit de radio._

 _Ik Albus Perkamentus stem tegen de terug keer van Huize Zwart in de Wikenweegschaar* hoorde ze Albus zeggen_

Suzanne maakte snel een snee in haar hand en legde haar bebloede hand op het bloed van Sirius. "Ik Jonkvrouwen Bonkel van het aloude en nobele huis Bonkel, Accepteer de verantwoordelijkheid en de diensten van huize Zwart onder onze naam. Tot de tijd daar is dat we de medewerking opheffen. Zo is het geschreven zo zal het zijn".

 _*Amalia Bonkel mogen wij uw, wat is dat op uw borst kast* schreeuwde Droebel._

 _Amalia keek omlaag en wist meteen waar de kinderen mee bezig waren en ook waarom ze er dus niet bij wilde zijn. Met een blik naar Sirius zag ze hoe hij zijn vuist balde en zachtjes yessssss riep. *Ik Amalia Bonkel stem voor op een terugkeer van huis Zwart in de Wikenweegschaar*._

Daphne maakte snel een snee in haar hand en legde haar bebloede hand op het bloed van Sirius en Suzanne. "Ik Jonkvrouwen Goedleers van het aloude en nobele huis Goedleers, Accepteer de verantwoordelijkheid en de diensten van huize Zwart onder onze naam. Tot de tijd daar is dat we de medewerking opheffen. Zo is het geschreven zo zal het zijn.

 _Droebel schudde zijn hoofd en ging verder. *Dorothea Omber Onderminister van het ministerie van toverkunst mogen wij uw stem hebben._

 _Ik Dorothea Omber_ _Onderminister van het ministerie van toverkunst_ _stem tegen het vuil uit huize Zwart om terug te keren naar de Wikenweegschaar*._

Er kwam nu een licht klein lichtschijnsel op de borstkast van David Goedleers en ook hij begon zachtjes te lachen.

De ogen van Minerva werden groot en zei zachtjes tegen Augusta. "Doen ze nu echt wat ik denk dat ze doen"

Augusta zei niets maar knikte wel.

Harry maakte snel een snee in zijn hand en legde zijn bebloede hand op het bloed van Sirius, Suzanne en Daphne. "Ik Heer Potter van het aloude en nobele huis Potter, Accepteer de verantwoordelijkheid en de diensten van huize Zwart onder onze naam. Tot de tijd daar is dat we de medewerking opheffen. Zo is het geschreven zo zal het zijn.

 _Droebel slikte en wist niet echt wat hij moest zeggen en als hij eerlijk was wist hij niet eens wat er gebeurde.  
*Heer Kwast mogen wij uw stem Hebben* zei Droebel, door vervolgens hard te gaan slikken toen hij een licht bij Minerva zag schijnen. _

_*Ik heer Kwast stem tegen de terugkeer van Huis Zwart in de Wikenweegschaar*. Maar het geluid dat er ontstond ging boven de stem van heer Kwast uit. En langzaam verschenen er meer magische lichten op meerdere_ gewaden _in de Wikenweegschaar. En ze hoorde allemaal bij huize Potter, Bonkel of Goedleers._

Marcel maakte als laatste snel een snee in zijn hand en legde zijn bebloede hand op het bloed van Sirius, Harry, Daphne en Suzanne. "Ik Marcel Lubbermans van het aloude en nobele huis Lubbermans, Accepteer de verantwoordelijkheid en de diensten van huize Zwart onder onze naam. Tot de tijd daar is dat we de medewerking opheffen. Ik heer Lubbermans geef mijn zeggenschap en dat van de andere huizen van huis Zwart aan Augusta Lubbermans de woordvoerster en waarnemend heer van het aloude en nobele huis Lubbermans. Zo is het geschreven zo zal het zijn".

 _*Heer Korzel Mogen wij uw* opnieuw was het stil op de radio._

In het Potter kasteel was het bijna net zo stil als in de Wikenweegschaar. De vraag was immers of de spreuk had gewerkt en of Augusta nu de mogelijkheid had om voor Huis Zwart te stemmen. En het enige wat ze in het potter kasteel konden doen was stil zijn en luisteren naar wat er ging komen.

De stilte duurde nog maar heel even en twintig minuten later was er een daverend gegil in het Potterkasteel. Maar wat er ook gebeurd was in de Wikenweegschaar had niet alleen in het potter kasteel een goed gevoel achter gelaten maar ook op heel veel andere plaatsen in het land.

 **Oke wat was er gebeurd in de Wikenweegschaar.**

"Heer Korzel mag ik uw stem hebben" probeerde Droebel weer.

"Minister ik neem aan dat u weet wat het wapen onder het wapen van huis Lubbermand op mijn boezem hier betekend" vroeg Augusta boven de minister uit.

Opnieuw was er een stilte in de Wikenweegschaar. Droebel wilde opnieuw wat gaan zeggen maar Augusta onderbrak hem opnieuw. "Zoals u ziet Minister heeft heer Zwart zijn huis onderworpen aan onze huizen. Ik neem aan dat het tijdelijk is maar het houd wel in dat Huis Zwart tot deze stemming zal behoren. En dat ik Augusta Lubbermans, Waarnemend heer van het aloude en Nobel huis Lubbermans. De stemmen zal geven voor Het aloude en nobel huis Zwart".

Droebel hapte naar adem en wist echt niet wat hij moest zeggen en Albus Perkamentus zei maar een ding en het was zo zacht dat alleen Sirius en Amalia het hoorde. En die woorden waren niets anders dan Potter, Lubbermans, Goedleers en Bonkel.

Amalia en Sirius keken elkaar aan en glimlachte alleen maar. Het was duidelijk voor hen dat hij de kinderen bedoelde. En inwendig konden ze niets anders doen dan de kinderen dankbaar zijn om het geen wat ze gedaan hadden. Maar zonder dat de kinderen het wisten hadden ze hun eigen huizen geholpen aan de 75 % die ze nodig hadden in de Wikenweegschaar.

Terwijl Amalia de hand van Sirius pakte en er een beetje in kneep, ging Augusta verder.

"Minister als ik u erop mag wijzen hebt u nu iets te zeggen over de huizen en de verdeling zoals ze nu zijn" zei Augusta doordringend tegen Droebel.

"Nee, Augusta ik doe het niet, ik wil het niet" zei Droebel als een klein kind.

"Minister het is heer Lubbermans voor u, Ik had verwacht dat u na de blunders die u met heer potter heeft begaan, dat u nu wel uw les heeft geleerd. Dus ik raad u aan om ons bij onze titels te noemen. En ook om te doen wat u moet doen als minister" beet Augusta hem toe.

Droebel keek om zich heen en wist niet wat hij moest doen met wanhoop keek hij dan ook naar Perkamentus.

"Cornelius het is wat het is en zoals u ziet is Sirius in ons midden en kan daarom heer Zwart niet zijn. U weet net zoals ik dat dit bloed ritueel alleen gedaan kan worden met het bloed van de heren of erfgenamen van de huizen. En als Sirius hier is dan is hij dus overduidelijk geen heer Zwart of de erfgenaam daarvan. En kunt u het huis Zwart ook niet het stemrecht ontnemen".

Opnieuw kneep Amalia in de hand van Sirius en boog een beetje voorover om hem wat in zijn oor te fluisteren. "Ik denk dat de kinderen weer iets gedaan hebben dat niemand van ons zou durven en ik denk ook niet dat ze door hebben wat ze echt gedaan hebben".

Sirius had een brede grijns op zijn gezicht en keek naar Amalia. "Nee, maar Deze grap Hadden James, Remus en ik echt niet beter gekund".

De stilte nam weer toe en iedereen keek nu naar de minister en hoopte op iets maar wisten niet op wat. Het geen wat ze wel wisten was dat Amalia, Sirius, David, Augusta en zelfs Bogrod een glimlach van overwinning hadden.

A/N: Bedankt en tot over twee weken, Groetjes Winmau.


	5. (BTK 4) H5 De uitnodiging

A/N: Harry Potter is niet van mij, dit is een verhaal van een fan.

(BTK 4) H5 De uitnodiging.

De stilte in de Wikenweegschaar was om te snijden en Droebel weigerde nog steeds om zijn mond open te doen. Hij wist immers wat er nu aan de hand was en dat wilde hij gewoon niet.

Augusta stond op en riep luid. "De vijf huizen zijn nu eengeheel, de heren en dames hebben het eengeheel gemaakt, Laat de Wikenweegschaar nu zijn zoals het hoort te zijn of we stemmen nu voor een nieuwe minister van magie, 75% is voor".

Droebel hapte opnieuw naar adem en knikte hevig van Ja. Dit was de laatste kans dat hij had om op zijn stoel te blijven zitten en dat wilde hij dus ook.

Perkamentus had het opnieuw erg zwaar. De klap dat de huizen de Wikenweegschaar in handen hadden was iets dat hij niet had verwacht en ook niet had gewild. Zijn greep die hij op het ministerie had was hij in een klap kwijt geraakt. De vraag was waarom en hoe. Toen zijn blik op Minerva viel wist hij het meteen. "Anderling, Harry mag dan wel op James lijken maar het is een Anderling net als zijn moeder en Oma dat zijn". Met een zwaai van zijn gewaad liep Perkamentus de kamer uit en trok Droebel met zich mee en die werd natuurlijk meteen gevolgd door zijn trouwe huispad.

Het nadeel was echter dat Droebel alleen maar ja had geknikt. Hij moest de huizen nog steeds officieel maken. Dat was slechts met een klein zinnetje en zolang als Droebel dat niet deed kon er niets geregeld worden van uit de Wikenweegschaar.

*#*

Toen iedereen die avond in het potter kasteel bijeen kwam was er niets anders dan felicitaties. De jongeren feliciteerde Sirius met zijn vrijheid en En het behoud van zijn huis, de volwassenen hen weer met de overmacht die ze hadden vertoond. Het was al gauw duidelijk dat niemand de ander meer begreep. Er zat dus niets anders op dan alles openlijk en eerlijk uit ieder standpunt te vertellen.

Die avond zaten ze allemaal rond de tafel te kijken naar het gewaad van Augusta dat op de tafel lag. Boven aan de rechte kant stond het wapen van huis Lubbermans met daaronder het wapen van de familie Zwart. Met daar weer onder de drie kleiner wapens van Bonkel, Goedleers en Potter, de stipjes die er weer om heen stonden gaven de kleinere huizen aan die onder de grotere huizen vielen en die zo samen de 75% van de Wikenweegschaar op maakte.

Nadat Mini en Maxi voor broodjes en drinken hadden gezorgd nam Minerva als hoofd van de tafel en heer Potter het woord. Met een blik kon ze zien dat de hele familie er was. Arabella en Remus waren klaar in hun winkeltje en Andromeda en Tops zaten ook op hun plaats. Het was alleen nog wachten op Emma en Stefan Griffel. En de plop die ze hoorde gaf aan dat ook de twee tandartsen waren gearriveerd.

Terwijl de Griffels hun plaats aan de tafel hadden ingenomen vertelde Snot dat hij het voedsel pakket had afgeleverd bij Bellatrix en ook dat ze heeft gevraagd voor een bad. Iets dat hij haar die avond zou brengen. Harry keek alleen maar naar Snot maar hoorde Daphne iets in zijn oor fluisteren.

"Zo Zo Potter jouw vrouw is heel wat van plan als ze zich mooi maakt voor als je morgen komt" zei ze met een gniffel.

Harry porde zijn elleboog in de zij van Daphne maar kon de grijns niet van zijn lippen houden.

Minerva tikte met haar mes op de tafel voor aandacht en kreeg het dan ook meteen. "Hoewel ik moet bekennen dat ik blij ben met het feit dat Sirius nu officieel een vrij man is kan ik niet echt zeggen waarom de anderen zo blij zijn. Dus voor dat we het daarover gaan hebben wil ik eerst aan jullie jongeren vragen wat jullie wilde bereiken met het geen wat jullie gedaan hebben en ook hoelang deze samenwerking van kracht is, of zal zijn".

Minerva keek boos maar iedereen kon de kleine trekking van haar mondhoeken zien en wisten dus ook dat ze niets te vrezen hadden.

Minerva keek naar Harry maar die keek naar Suzanne en Daphne.

Het waren ook de twee dames die het plan hadden ontwikkeld. Daphne die graag het woord wilde doen gaf hem deze keer aan Suzanne.

Even keek Suzanne op en knikte toen naar Daphne. "Toen mijn tante gisteravond binnen kwam hoorde we allemaal dat Sirius geen schijn van kans zou hebben. Tuurlijk wisten we allemaal dat ze hem nooit opnieuw in Azkaban konden sturen hij was immers op vrij voeten gesteld door de minister zelf.

Toen ik dat van mijn tante hoorden wist ik meteen wat mijn Tante bedoelde. Als ze Sirius niet in Azkaban zouden kunnen krijgen dan zouden ze het huis Zwart uit de Wikenweegschaar willen zetten. En daar dan ook alles voor gaan doen en dat alles was die pad Dorothea Omber. Ik wist namelijk dat het huis van Zwarts de op een na grootste is van de Wikenweegschaar, de grootste is huis Potter. Wanneer mijn tante vertelde dat juist de pad de vragen zou gaan stellen, Ja toen wist ik genoeg.

Met de kennis die Daphne van de boeken heeft en ik die van de oude gewoontes, wist ik, dat ik samen met haar een plan moest trekken. Ik had de kennis van de politiek en met namen de Wikenweegschaar. Door onze huizen te binden als een pact tot de tijd dat wij denken dat het niet meer nodig zou zijn, leek ons de beste manier om de Wikenweegschaar bang te maken. We wisten namelijk dat huis Potter en huis Lubbermans hun kleine huizen altijd de vrijheid hadden gegeven om voor hen eigen mening te stemmen dus ook tegen huis Potter en Lubbermans als ze dachten dat het goed zou zijn.

Het was ook met deze reden dat we ervanuit konden gaan dat Perkamentus, Droebel of zelfs Lucius wel de mogelijkheid zouden vinden om de kleine huizen daar voor te intimideren. En zich daarom tegen huis Lubbermans of huis Potter in te stemmen.

Door tijdens de zitting onze samen hang te tonen hoopte we op het creëren van angst bij Droebel en Perkamentus. En daarmee ook huis Zwart als een waardig huis te behouden. En wat we hoorden via de tovenaars radio was dat er een duidelijke angst was ontstaan bij Droebel " zei Suzanne terwijl ze haar hoofd naar beneden hield.

Iedereen aan de tafel keek haar aan. De kinderen keken alsof het heel gewoon was geweest en de volwassenen keken met open mond.

Het was Amalia die stotterde.

Sirius bulderde van de lach.

En Isabella die er echt niets van begreep net als Minerva.

Emma en Stefan Griffel keken alleen maar naar alles en iedereen.

Augusta stond op en nam het woord. "Hoewel ik de jongeren onder ons wil danken voor een staaltje manipulatie wil ik eerst weten hoe ze de heer van huis Zwart zover hebben gekregen om mee te doen met het bloed ritueel, maar vooral wie is de echte Heer Zwart".

Sirius die nog steeds probeerde bij te komen van het lachen wat hij deed maar kon het niet langer voor zich houden. "Ik ben heer Zwart, ik ben heer Zwart geworden op de dag dat Harry ontdekte dat hij heer Zweinstein was. Op die dag ben ik er samen met Bogrod achter gekomen dat het contract dat tussen mij en Harry bestond nog steeds geldig was. Het is namelijk zo dat ik kleine Harry heb geadopteerd als pleegzoon, en dat heb ik gedaan met een bloed ritueel voor een pleegvader.

Hoewel het bij lange na niet zo sterk is als de bloed band die Minerva en Harry delen is die van mij sterk genoeg om Harry tot heer Zwart te maken. Daarom is hij ook mijn erfgenaam. Maar door onze bloed band konden wij iets anders doen wat al in eeuwen niet meer was gedaan. Het was een ritueel van het overbrengen van bloed van heer via aan lid van een huis naar een ander huis.

Ik zal niet ingaan hoe het ritueel in zijn werk gaat omdat het een geheim van de Kobolden is. (en omdat ik er zo snel niet een kan verzinnen). Maar ik heb Bogrod de kracht over mijn bloed gegeven voor een dag. Hij heeft het daarna weer aan zijn zoon gegeven. Grijpgraag was voor een paar uur heer Zwart" vertelde Sirius plechtig met een buiging naar Bogrod, die aan de andere kant van de tafel zat naast zijn vrouw Harriet en hun zoon Grijpgraag.

Opnieuw was het even stil maar iedereen wist dat Augusta nu moest vertellen wat de jongeren onbewust hadden gedaan. Maar ook Augusta kon de giechel die ze had niet echt onderdrukken. "Oke ik zal jullie vertellen wat jullie hebben gedaan en ik neem mijn petje af voor jullie. Want eerlijk is eerlijk in jullie poging voor het bang maken van Droebel en Perkamentus daarin zijn jullie niet alleen geslaagd, maar jullie zijn ook geslaagd in het bang maken van de gehele Wikenweegschaar.

Kijk door al onze huizen te binden hebben jullie niet alleen huis Zwart aan ons gebonden maar ook dat van Malfidus, Nott en de Van Detta's. Die drie huizen vallen samen met nog een huis onder huis Zwart en daarom onder ons. Wij hadden 60% van de Wikenweegschaar in onze handen. Nu met het huis Zwart hebben wij 75%. Dus wij hebben de zeggenschap over heel magisch Engeland. Wij kunnen nu alles regelen en manipuleren zoals we dat zouden willen".

"Nee, dat gaat niet gebeuren dat wil ik niet" schreeuwde Harry ineens.

Iedereen keek geschrokken op maar zag ook de angst in de ogen van Harry, Iets in hem was hier op tegen maar niemand wist waarom dus keken ze naar Harry en hoopte op een uitleg.

"Ik wil het niet hebben. Ik heb van Huize Goedleers, Bonkel en Lubbermans geleerd dat onze huizen groot zijn geworden door samen werking en openheid. Niet door dwang en manipulatie. En ik wil niet hebben dat wij onze 75% gaan gebruiken op de manier dat Droebel en Perkamentus al die tijd hebben gedaan" riep Harry fel.

Bij bijna iedereen die om de tafel zat gingen de gedachten van Manipulatie ineens verder dan dat Harry net had gezegd. En het was ook nu dat ze begrepen waarom Harry daarop tegen was. Het was immers Perkamentus geweest die zijn leven en dat van zijn moeder en Oma had gemanipuleerd naar diens eigen verlangen.

Bella ging bij Harry staan en nam hem in een knuffel. "Harry ik weet niet veel van politiek maar ik weet dat het altijd een vorm van Manipulatie is geweest. En om eerlijk te zijn deden wij niets anders. Bij ons feest vorig jaar hebben wij ook gemanipuleerd.

Hebben wij immers niet laten zien dat er meer kan zijn dan alleen maar samen zijn in een gebouw. Wij hebben aangetoond dat er vriendschap kan zijn tussen de rassen. Tussen de kobolden en de tovenaars bijvoorbeeld. Wij hebben dat gedaan op een feest waar niemand de gastheer tegen kon spreken.

Wij hebben de school gemanipuleerd door te laten zien dat huis Zweinstein is gevormd door de vier huizen van de school. Zwadderich en Griffoendor zijn nu samen in een huis. En Harry wat wij nu doen is iedereen een beeld geven van hoe het kan zijn. En wat wij doen moet je niet verwarren met het geen wat Droebel, Perkamentus en Lucius hebben gedaan. Kijk wij Manipuleren misschien een beetje. Maar wat hun deden was meer een vorm van Intimidatie en het is een hele dunnen lijn dat daar tussen loopt. Iets waar wij te jong voor zijn, maar daarom zitten ook de volwassenen in die stoelen en niet wij".

Harry keek zijn Bella diep in de ogen aan en knikte langzaam. Hij begreep wat ze bedoelde maar het gaf hem geen lekker gevoel als hij er aan dacht. Het woord manipulatie brachten immers nare herinneringen bij hem op.

Die Avond zou Harry diep in gedachten blijven zitten maar uit eindelijk begreep hij wat het nut was van de kleine manipulaties die ze zouden doen, vooral omdat Sirius nu veel meer macht had over de Families Nott, Van Detta en Malfidus.

En ook de macht die ze hadden over Perkamentus en Droebel. Tuurlijk niemand vond het echt leuk maar ook iedereen wist wat er aan ging komen. En Voldermort was nou eenmaal een dreiging.

Pas als die dreiging achter de rug is dan kunnen we naar een eerlijke en goed samenwerkende gemeenschap gaan kijken had Minerva hem nog verteld.

*#*

Een dag later waren Harry en Bella al vroeg op gestaan. Het was de dag dat ze samen met Tops, Bellatrix in Azkaban zouden gaan bezoeken. Het was iets dat hij zijn toekomstige vrouw had beloofd maar als hij had geweten wat er die dag zou gebeuren dan had hij nooit naar Azkaban gegaan.

Nog geen uur nadat Harry en Bella het Potter kasteel hadden verlaten stonden er drie figuren voor de poort van het kasteel. En het waren de laatste die ze wilde zien.

"Meesteres Anderling, Meneer Doedel, Meneer Perkamentus en Meneer Malfidus staan voor de poort te wachten" zei Mini.

Minerva zag de vragende blikken van Isabella en Augusta maar hield de lach die ze had binnen. Vervolgens legde ze uit dat Doedel niemand minder was dan Droebel en dat ze binnen konden komen. Iets wat Sirius eigenlijk helemaal niet wilde. Hij vond namelijk dat ze terug moesten komen als iedereen er was dus ook David en Amalia.

Hoe dan ook Minerva wuifde het weg en zei dat ze genoeg had aan Augusta en Isabella maar ook dat ze de meest magische persoon bij zich hadden die iemand maar kon bedenken. Toen ze met haar vinger naar de hoek wees zag ook Sirius Dame Zweinstein staan.

^Oma U krijg de groetjes van Bellatrix^ klonk het in haar gedachten.

^Dankje Harry en geef haar maar een kus van mij terug. We hebben hier overigens bezoek van Doedel, Perkamentus en Lucius. Ik vertel jou stratks wel wat er hier zoal is gebeurd, geniet van jouw vrouw. En wees niet bang wij hebben Zanita hier ze is net aan gekomen^.

Minerva hoorde dat Harry het goed vond en ze ging vervolgens naar de hal waar de drie bezoekers aan het wachten waren. Ze wist niet wat er aan de hand was, Maar wist wel dat het niet lang zou duren voor ze er achter zou komen. Ze was wel blij dat ze niet alleen zou zijn en ook dat haar kleinzoon er een keer niet bij was.

Bij binnen komst in de hal keek ze vluchtig naar boven. Boven aan de trap zag ze Daphne en de anderen zitten. Ze gaf hen een lachje en keek verder de hal in.

Bij de deur zag ze hen staan, Perkamentus stond in het midden en Droebel een beetje angstig achter hem. Minerva keek het aan en dacht aan een klein jongetje dat bang achter het been van zijn vader schuilde. En nog voordat ze kon gniffelen kreeg ze een beeld van een klein jongetje dat zat te huilen in een kast onder de trap. Hier voor haar stond de man die Harry het recht had ontnomen om te schuilen achter het been van zijn vader.

"Wat kom je hier doen Perkamentus" beet ze Albus toe.

"Nou, Nou Minerva ik kom hier alleen maar met goede bedoelingen" Was het rustige antwoord van Albus.

"Iets in me zegt dat ik dat niet echt kan geloven en zeker niet als het om huis Potter gaat" Snauwde Minerva.

Perkamentus had gelukkig het fatsoen om niets meer terug te zeggen en keek dan ook gauw naar de grond.

"En als ik vragen mag Lucius wat doe jij hier in Merlijns naam" Zei Minerva nu op een hatelijke toon.

Lucius slikte hard en mummelde wat want meer dan dat kon hij niet uit brengen.

"Je mag van geluk spreken dat Harry er op dit moment niet is Lucius, ik denk niet dat hij het op prijs zou stellen dat je hier in zijn huis bent. Dus verklaar je naarder of zorg dat je hier weg komt" zei Minerva.

Lucius keek opnieuw naar Minerva. "Ik ben hier op uitnodiging van de minister van toverkunst" Zei Lucius met een grijns.

"Snot, Mini en Maxi" riep Minerva en er verschenen drie huiselfen. "Ik wil dat Jullie heer Lucius verwijderen van dit landgoed en het mag hardhandig en gewelddadig. Het is namelijk ons eigen recht om iemand uit te nodigen en niet dat van de minister. Dit is ten slotte nog altijd huis Potter en niet hutje Droebel. En neem van mijn aan dat Droebel zich zal moeten verantwoorden voor zijn daden bij heer Potter".

"Stop" klonk de stem van Augusta.

"Bemoei je er niet mee verlopen heks" gilde Lucius.

Augusta stond meteen voor hem en drukte haar toverstok in de borstkast van Lucius. "Ik zou uit kijken met wat jij tegen mijn zegt Lucius, Ik neem namelijk aan dat je nog niet vergeten bent dat ik waarnemend heer ben van Huis Zwart. En dat als ik wil jou huis zo zou kunnen ontmantelen. Daar mee jouw zoon op ijzen voor mij zelf. En als ik zou willen kan ik hem uit leveren aan de kobolden. Ik neem aan dat ze een jongen zoals hij graag in hun mijnen zouden willen hebben. Maar daar zou ik jou ook heen kunnen sturen. Ik zou ook jou vrouw kunnen afpakken maar ik heb begrepen dat die al onder bescherming staat van Heer Potter en dat u nu in zijn huis bent zonder zijn uitnodiging, dat is rede genoeg om van haar een slaaf te maken.

En als Heer van huis Malfidus zal ik de volgende keer maar eens goed na gaan denken over het geen wat je een van onze huizen aan doet. Het is namelijk zo dat ik de kinderen gelijk geef in het geen wat ze gisteren hebben besloten. Wij zijn een Familie en jij hebt nu vijf families tegen je. Ik zal met de zittende Heer zwart overleggen wat we met huis Malfidus zullen doen. HHMMMM Snot, Mini, Maxi doe jullie taak".

Nog voor Lucius wat kon zeggen was hij al naar buiten geblazen. Daar stuiterde hij over het pad heen richting het hek. Het was alleen jammer voor hem dat hek nog net dicht was voor hij er door heen kon. Iets wat Snot natuurlijk had kunnen verkomen maar ja hij mocht hardhandig zijn verklaarde hij later.

Minerva lachte een beetje en keek naar Droebel. "Nou Minister zoals u ziet houden wij niet zo van mensen die ons proberen te gebruiken en te Manipuleren". Minerva had de woorden nog niet gezegd of ze wist meteen wat Harry de avond ervoor bedoelde. Het spel van manipulatie is snel gespeeld en kan zomaar verkeert uit pakken.

Even was Minerva in gedachten maar dat had niemand echt gemerkt. En ze nam zich dan ook voor om die avond een goed gesprek te gaan hebben met de volwassenen over manipulatie. Haar kleinzoon had gelijk maar ja als ze eerlijk was had hij bijna een leven lang niets anders gevoeld dan pijn en manipulatie.

"Ik zou graag willen weten wat u hier komt doen en het liefst nu meteen" zei Minerva weer.

Droebel keek wat onwennig naar de vloer en haalde even diep adem. "Ik als Minister van Toverkunst zou u en de andere heren van de huizen uit willen nodigen als mijn gasten voor de Zwerkbal finale van het WK Zwerkbal" zei Droebel zachtjes.

Minerva hoorde de vraag en keek even opzij naar Augusta. Het knikje dat Augusta haar gaf vertelde Minerva voldoende.

"Minister ik kan u nu geen antwoord geven. Het is namelijk zo, dat u ons nog steeds een antwoord verschuldigd bent op de vraag wie en wat wij zijn. Ik kan u wel vertellen dat wij u voorlopig nog steeds als Minister van toverkunst zien en ook nog willen behouden".

In werkelijkheid meende ze daar helemaal niets van maar het was iets wat de kinderen wilde al begreep ze nog niet waarom.

"Echter het gedrag dat U de laatste tijd heeft vertoond laat veel te wensen over ik raad u dan ook aan om ons eerst een goed antwoord te geven anders zullen wij overgaan tot een stemming in de Wikenweegschaar en dat zal in houden dat het hele ministerie zal worden na gekeken" vertelde Minerva hem doordringend.

Droebel slikte opnieuw naar adem en keek deze keer niet naar Perkamentus. "Oke het is al goed. Ik Minister van Toverkunst verklaar bij dezen dat sinds gisteren vijf uur in de middag de Wikenweegschaar officieel Grijs is verklaard en dat daarmee de neutrale families de grootste zeggenschap hebben in de Wikenweegschaar. Zo is het geschreven zo zal het zijn".

Er verscheen een wit licht om Minerva en Augusta heen.

In Goudgrijp verscheen dat zelfde licht om Bogrod en David die hij nu aan zijn tafel had zitten. Nog steeds zonder een kopje thee overigens.

Augusta nam het weer van Minerva over en nam de uitnodiging van het WK zwerkbal aan. Ze vroeg er ook meteen bij of ze de kinderen mochten mee nemen.

En dat was iets dat Droebel zonder aarzelen toestond.

Al kon Augusta duidelijk zien dat het niet uit vrijgevigheid was maar uit angst.

Droebel bedankte en trok meteen wit weg toen hij de woorden van Minerva hoorde.

"Snot doe je werk en verwijder Droebel van het landgoed. Hij heeft immers Lucius hier gebracht zonder het eerst te overleggen en zoals ik al heb gezegd is dit niet hutje Droebel" beet Minerva Droebel toe door vervolgens haar blik van haat op Perkamentus te richten.

^Oma doe kalm bij Perkamentus. Ik ben ergens achter gekomen en het is niet goed. Ik zal het jullie vanavond vertellen maar er is meer aan de hand dan dat we dachten. En Perkamentus heeft nog meer op zijn kerfstok dan alleen u ik en mijn moeder^.

Wat er precies gebeurde wist niemand maar Augusta kon aan de blik van Minerva zien dat er nu meer was dan alleen maar woede.

"Zeg wat je te zeggen hebt Albus en verlaat dit huis meteen" riep Minerva fel.

Augusta en Isabella haalde hun wenkbrauwen op maar zeiden niets, het was hun immers niet ontgaan dat er duidelijk iets mis was met Minerva al wisten ze niet wat.

"Minerva" begon Albus rustig.

"Ja zeg het maar" was het antwoord van Minerva meteen.

"Minerva ik wilde vragen of je ook namens Zweinstein naar het WK finale wilde gaan. Je weet het nog niet maar ik heb gisteren met Droebel afgesproken om dit jaar ook een ander tornooi te gaan houden op Zweinstein" vertelde Perkamentus.

Iedereen wist meteen dat het over het toverschool tornooi ging. En weer moest iedereen doen alsof ze het goed vonden. En nu helemaal nu dat ze wisten dat Harry mee moest doen.

"Welk tornooi Albus en waarom moet ik daar heen gaan" zei Minerva snel.

"Ah helaas dat kan ik nog niet zeggen, wel kan ik vertellen dat het tussen Frankrijk, Bulgarije en ons zal gaan. En de ministers van die landen zijn daar beide bij. En als jij daar bent dan kan ik het een en ander op Zweinstein gaan regelen" zei Albus weer in een vaderlijke toon.

Minerva tuitte haar lippen en wilde haar antwoord gaan geven. Echter voelde ze een hand op haar schouder die haar iets naar achteren trok. Met haar hoofd iets opzij zag ze dat Zanita nu naast haar stond.

"Als er op Zweinstein iets geregeld moet worden doe ik dat" Zei Zanita rustig maar door dringend. "En van af nu is Zweinstein gesloten voor elke leerkracht of school hoofd en al helemaal voor U hoofd meester".

Albus wilde wat zeggen maar hoorde opnieuw de stem van Minerva.

"Ik zal kijken of ik daar heen zal gaan en dan zal ik het jou hoogstpersoonlijk komen vertellen Albus, Snot verwijder hem"en Minerva draaide zich om. Het enige wat ze nog hoorde was de klap van de voordeur van het kasteel.

A/N: Ik hoop dat jullie plezier hebben gehad en zie jullie over twee weken. Groetjes Winmau


	6. (BTK 4) H6 Snaaien en maskers

(BTK 4) H6 Snaaien en maskers

Die avond zaten ze weer met zijn allen rond de tafel. Geen een van de personen rond de tafel had nog drogen ogen en de tranen liep als rivieren over hun wangen heen.

Bellatrix had aan Bella en Harry een paar herinneringen gegeven van Sirius toen hij nog een kleine jongen was.

En aan het mokkende gezicht van Sirius was duidelijk te zien dat hij het echt niet leuk vond. Hij was dan ook de enige die niet aan het lachen was.

Dit had Bellatrix enkel gedaan omdat Sirius tegen Harry te keer was gegaan omdat hij Ginny als slaaf had genomen en vooral omdat Sirius niet eerst had gevraagd waarom dat was, en vooral omdat hij meteen het slechte van haar toekomstige man had gedacht.

En nu gingen ze naar de derde en volgens Bellatrix de beste herinnering kijken

 _De derde herinnering ging over een naakte Sirius._

 _Vroeg in de ochtend waren Narcissa en Bellatrix de kamer van Sirius in geslopen. Het was namelijk algemeen bekend dat Sirius doodsbang was voor spinnen. Maar wat ook mee speelde was dat Sirius de mooie leeftijd van dertien had behaald en zijn beste vriendin inmiddels zijn rechte hand was geworden. Dit zorgde er weer voor dat hij vaak in zijn Adams kostuum sliep en zich van niemand wat aan trok._

 _En voor de drie zusters was dit de beste gelegenheid om een grap met hem uit te halen. Andromeda had van een dreuzel vriendin een aantal plastieken maar levens echte spinnen gekregen die vast zaten aan een draadje._

 _Langzaam slopen ze naar binnen en legde de spinnen onder zijn lakens. Bellatrix die gauw haar blik naar onderen wierp zei."Ik hoop dat hij later wat meer heeft hangen dan wat hij nu heeft"._

 _Dit zorgde ervoor dat Andromeda en Narcissa ook even gauw keken en giechelde._

 _Snel rolde ze de draadjes uit en gingen buiten op de gang staan. Langzaam trokken ze alle drie aan de draadjes en hoorde Sirius in zijn kamer rommelen._

 _Het rommelen in de kamer van Sirius werd steeds harde en ze wisten dat Sirius wakker aan het worden was._

 _Van uit het niets klonk er een meisjesachtige gil en die werd gevolgd door een geluid dat iemand uit zijn bed viel. Weer klonk er dat meisjesachtige gegil en de deur sloeg open._

 _Sirius rende naar buiten en gillend van reuzen spinnen in mijn bed._

 _In zijn Adams kostuum rende hij de trap af en rechtstreeks de keuken in. In volornaat stond Sirius te schreeuwen dat ze hem moesten helpen met de spinnen. Langzaam werd hij rustig en keek de keuken rond._

 _Heel de familie Zwart was aanwezig voor het zondags ontbijt en de drie zusters zaten gierend van het lachen tegen de muur van de trap._

Iedereen verliet de Pensieve en lagen op nieuw rollend over de grond van het lachen.

Sirius wierp dodelijke blikken naar Andromeda en wees haar met een wijzende vinger aan. "Wie heeft jouw die spinnen gegeven" zij hij wijzend en verwijtend naar Andromeda.

"Andromeda zeg het niet, het moet ons geheim blijven".

De woorden werden uitgesproken en iedereen keek als een naar het Portret van Lily en James.

Sirius zat aan de tafel met openmond te kijken naar Lily. "Lily jij bent het geweest die de spinnen aan Andromeda heeft gegeven" vroeg hij ongelovig. "Dat… Dat.. Dat is duivels een heel Zwadderich van jouw Lily" schreeuwde Sirius ineens.

Lily keek hem aan en barste in lachen uit. "Tuurlijk is dat Zwadderich van me" zei ze na een paar minuten. "Ik zou eigenlijk naar Zwadderich zijn gaan maar heb voor Griffoendor gekozen. Kijk Sirius ik was de slang in de leeuwenkooi en er was niemand die ook maar iets door had. Net zoals mijn zoon dat heeft gedaan" Zei ze vervolgens met bewondering naar Harry.

De rest van de middag werd er verder verteld over vroeger door Remus, Andromeda en Sirius geholpen door Lily en James over de grappen die ze hadden uitgehaald op de Zweinstein.

*#*

Bij het avond eten gingen ze weer over op de gesprekken van de dag. De kinderen hadden gehoord dat ze naar de Zwerkbal finale mochten. En dat was ook een van de gesprekken geweest die ze die dag uitbundig hadden gevoerd.

Het was ook op zulke tijden dat Zanita bij hen zat. Voor haar was namelijk alles dat buiten het kasteel gebeurde en was gebeurd nieuw. En ze genoot dan ook van alles dat ze zag en hoorde. Een van haar favoriete dingen was strip boeken.

En Harry had er dan ook voor gezorgd dat ze een enorme verzameling had gekregen. Vooral die dreuzel strip boek van Donald Duck en de Tina vond ze schitterend.

Terwijl ze opnieuw een discussie hadden over wie er zou gaan winnen bij het WK zwerkbal laaide het vuur in de openhaard op.

Zonder zichzelf af te kloppen liep Narcissa naar de tafel toe en schreeuwde bijna dat de kinderen niet naar de finale mochten gaan.

Tuurlijk had Narcissa niet de tijd om uit te spreken want iedereen onder de 15 jaar ging tegen haar te keer dat het niet eerlijk was.

Met een kanonschot uit de toverstaf van Minerva was iedereen stil. Minerva keek boos naar iedereen en gaf aan dat Narcissa verder mocht vertellen.

Narcissa knikte dankbaar en pakte een stoel. Haar gezicht vertelde dat ze het moeilijk had maar ook dat ze het moest zeggen. "Lucius heeft gisteren bezoek gehad van een aantal van zijn dooddoener vriendjes. Vandaag is hij weg gegaan met Draco en komt morgen weer terug, ik weet zeker dan hij Draco weer een van zijn duistere vloeken zal leren, dus kijk daar mee uit" zei ze wijzend naar Bella en de anderen.

"Ik weet dat hij het waarschijnlijk niet onder de knie zal krijgen maar ik weet ook niet wat hij al wel heeft geleerd. Maar dat is niet de reden waarom ik hier nu ben. Gisteren heb ik namelijk ook gehoord dat Lucius en zijn vriendjes herrie willen gaan schoppen na de wedstrijd. Ze hebben allemaal hun mantels en maskers tevoorschijn gehaald.

En als klap op de vuurpijl kregen we vanmorgen ook nog bezoek van Droebel en Perkamentus. Ze kwamen ons vertellen dat we uitgenodigd waren voor de Zwerkbal finalen. Daar vertelde Droebel dat hij jullie ook had uitgenodigd en ik zag meteen een schittering in de ogen van Lucius. Het was de zelfde als die hij in het restaurant heeft gehad. Dus ik wist meteen dat hij wat van plan zou zijn.

Het uur dat er op volgde vroeg hij steeds meer over jullie. Hij zei dat hij jullie wilde helpen met alles wat jullie maar mochten willen hebben. Maar daarvoor wilde hij ook weten waar jullie zouden staan en welke tent jullie zouden hebben. Hoe meer hij vroeg, hoe meer iedereen aan het lachen was.

Droebel omdat hij waarschijnlijk dacht dat Lucius weer in jullie gaarding wilde komen. Op die manier zou hij weer meer goud in zijn zak kunnen krijgen.

Perkamentus die het wilde omdat hij dan Harry en Draco dichter bij elkaar zou kunnen brengen. Maar we weten allemaal dat juist dat een hopeloze zaak is.

En Lucius omdat hij dan zeker wist waar hij die avond heen zou moeten gaan om herrie te schoppen, met al zijn vriendjes onder de hun dooddoeners maskers" vertelde Narcissa aan iedereen.

Even was het stil tot dat Minerva vertelde dat de kinderen niet mee mochten. Harry en Bella wilden wat zeggen, echter Minerva schudde meteen van nee. Ze hield haar been stijf en dat was te merken. "Laat ik even heel duidelijk zijn naar jullie allemaal" Zei Minerva toen ze naar de kinderen keek. "Wij weten allemaal dat Lucius een dooddoener is. En als Narcissa zegt dat hij iets met zijn dooddoenermaatjes aan het afspreken is dan neem ik dat serieus. Jullie jongeren zijn belangrijker dan wat dan ook, maar ondanks alles blijven jullie wel kinderen.

Als wij volgende week naar de finale gaan wil ik niet hebben dat er wat met jullie gebeurd, dus jullie blijven thuis en daar mee uit. Jullie weten net als ik dat Lucius op elk moment van de dag wat kan uithalen en daar wil en zal ik jullie voor behoeden".

Toen Minerva was uitgesproken wisten ze allemaal dat ze gelijk had. Hoewel ze er niet blij mee waren had ze wel gelijk. Harry echter keek bedenkelijk en zou dan ook later, het een en ander met zijn vrienden gaan afspreken. Harry kon het dan ook niet helpen om terug te denken aan die bewuste avond.

Het restaurant waar Lucius hen had aan gevallen had heel anders kunnen aflopen. Lucius was arrogant en dacht dat hij gewoon te goed was. Als hij dat niet was geweest, dan had hij er met drie snij vloeken al binnen een paar minuten een einde aan de potter familie kunnen maken. En de hele rede dat Harry hem had verslagen was omdat hij Bella en Daphne pijn had gedaan, anders had Lucius het zeker gewonnen.

*#*

De volgende ochtend zaten de vrienden weer als eerste aan het ontbijt. Hoewel het nu vakantie was bleven ze bijna altijd bij elkaar. De volwassenen gingen naar hun werk en de anderen bleven bij de kinderen. Dat hield in dat Isabella en Augusta er bijna altijd bij waren.

En deze dag was het weer niet anders alleen was Minerva er ook bij en lag Sirius zoals altijd tot ver in de namiddag op bed.

Het was ook bij het ontbijt dat Harry naar zijn oma keek, met een pijnlijke uitdrukking. "Oma weet u nog dat ik u in gedachte vertelde dat Albus meer had gedaan dan dat we dachten".

Minerva knikte en legde haar bestek neer. Ze wist nog goed de manier waarop Harry dat haar had verteld. En dus ook dat het erger zou zijn dan dat ze zou kunnen bedenken.

 _Terugblik._

 _^Oma doe kalm bij Perkamentus. Ik ben ergens achter gekomen en het is niet goed. Ik zal het jullie vanavond vertellen maar er is meer aan de hand dan dat we dachten. En Perkamentus heeft nog meer op zijn kerfstok dan alleen u ik en mijn moeder^._

 _Einde terugblik._

"Nou aan Bellatrix heb ik gevraagd wat de Fideliusbezwering nou werkelijk inhield. Zei vertelde me dat het alles kon verbergen als je iemand als geheimhouder had. Hoe krachtiger de tovenaar hoe groter het object kan zijn dat je kunt verbergen. Een huis verberg je met de geheimhouder erin" vertelde Harry.

Isabella en Augusta keken hem vragend aan. Ze wiste wat de spreuk inhield en dus ook wat er mee bedoeld word. Het was echter Minerva die haar hand naar haar mond deed en zachtjes nee Gilde.

"Ja, Oma dat bedoel ik" zei Harry rustig. "Albus Perkamentus heeft die bezwering over het huis uit geroepen. Dus ondanks alles had het zelfs nu nog geheim moeten zijn. Tuurlijk Albus heeft de spreuk kunnen opheffen maar dat heeft hij nooit meteen kunnen doen. Nu weten we dat Peter Pippeling de geheimhouder was. Die heeft het weer aan Voldermort verteld".

Het was ook nu dat Isabella en Augusta ook begrepen waar hij heen ging met zijn verhaal.

"En nu komt het. Op het moment dat Voldermort mijn ouders had vermoord, kwamen de volgende mensen. Eerst kwam Sirius kijken. Die heeft verteld dat hij het geheim niet wist. Dan kan niet want hij wist meteen waar het huis was. Na hem kwam Hagrid, en die wist het geheim ook niet. Mochten ze het wel weten dan vraag ik me af hoe ze wisten dat mijn ouders waren aan gevallen.

Sirius ging achter Pippeling aan en Hagrid nam mij mee. Vlak daarna kwam Bellatrix gedwongen door haar man om te kijken waar hun heer Voldermort bleef. Zij vertelde me dat Pippeling het haar nooit had verteld. Dus ook al had hij het haar man verteld had zij het nooit kunnen weten.

Nu komt het belangrijkste. Als die bezwering is afgeroepen kan niemand het huis meer zien. En die bezwering blijf geheim tot dat Albus die bezwering heeft opgeheven, of wanneer Pippeling overlijd".

Het was nu dat de meeste het ook begrepen, de enige die het niet door hadden waren Aristona en Ginny.

"Dus nu komt het" Ging Harry verder. "Een, Pippeling heeft iedereen het geheim verteld en daarom kon iedereen het zien. En dat is niet waar. Twee, Pippeling is dood gegaan bij de moord op mijn ouders en daarom kunnen wij het zien. Maar ook dat is niet waar.

Drie Albus heeft voor de moord op mijn ouders de bezwering opgeheven, of er vlak na. Hoe dan ook, hij wist wanneer Voldermort zou komen. De vraag is alleen hoe en waarom. Ik weet dat hij het heeft gedaan, zo niet dan hadden wij het huis nooit kunnen zien. Peter is nog niet dood dus de bezwering zou er nog steeds van kracht moeten zijn. En we hadden dus ook nooit de ruïne kunnen zien" zei Harry met een treurige blik.

"De schoft" gilde Minerva. "Hij wist het, die schoft wist het, hij heeft ze de dood in geholpen". Met die woorden sprong Minerva op en wilde het Potter kasteel uit lopen.

Bij de deur werd ze tegen gehouden door Harry, Bella en Daphne. "Tante Mini, we moeten het aan Amalia vertellen en dit bij de rechtszaak doen. Perkamentus heeft veel meer gedaan en dat moeten we eerst uit gaan vinden. Pas dan kunnen we hem aan pakken voor alles wat we willen" zei Bella.

Minerva voelde haar woede weg zakken en keek treurig naar de drie kinderen die voor haar stonden. Langzaam zakte ze door haar knieën en begon te huilen. Alle drie legde ze hun armen om Minerva heen en huilde zachtjes met haar mee.

Terwijl ze daar stonden ging Augusta naar het ministerie om het aan Amalia te gaan vertellen. Om het daarna weer aan Sirius en Andromeda te gaan vertellen die alweer op wacht stonden in het huis in Havermout.

*#*

Op de ochtend van de finale nam iedereen afscheid van wie er heen gingen. Minerva ging als vertegenwoordiger van Zweinstein. Augusta en David waren de vertegenwoordigers van de Wikenweegschaar en van de neutrale kant of Zo als ze zelf zeiden van de grijze families.

Met een knuffel en een kus waren ze allemaal weg en bleven de kinderen achter. Remus en Arabella gingen aan het werk en Sirius en Andromeda stonden weer op de uitkijk.

Alleen Isabella en Tops waren gebleven. Tops zou die avond op de wegisweg patrouilleren met heel veel andere schouwers. Het was een opdracht van Droebel en alleen een handvol schouwers zou naar de finale toe gaan met Amalia als leidinggevende.

Om die middag niet helemaal te verwaarlozen nam Isabella en Tops de kinderen meen naar de film. En na de film hadden ze een stapel pizza's gehaald om ze die avond bij de finale op te eten. En het was dus ook zo dat ze die avond om achtuur om de radio zaten en aan het luisteren waren naar de wedstrijd.

Toen Krum de snaai had gevangen en Ierland had gewonnen was er een klein feestje in het kasteel. Die af werd gesloten met een slaapfeestje midden op de vloer waar bij Hermelien en Marcel extra dicht tegen elkaar aan lagen net als Bella, Daphne en Harry.

Ginny, Aristona en Suzanne hadden ook een hoekje voor zichzelf gemaakt, al waren die niet zo knus als de anderen.

*#*

Augusta en Minerva hadden net afscheid genomen van de buitenlandse bezoekers en waren onderweg naar hun tenten. Op aanraden van de kinderen en vooral van Harry hadden ze een andere tent mee genomen en hem zo een vijftig meter verderop gezet. Met een plof lieten ze zich allebei in een stoel zakken.

"Het was me het avondje wel vinden jullie ook niet" Zei David die even voor hen de tent was binnen gelopen. Hij was gaan kijken of alles nog veilig was.

"Ja, en ik moet eerlijk zeggen dat ik het jammer vind dat de kinderen er niet bij zijn geweest. Maar mocht Lucius wat gaan doen dan ben ik ook weer blij dat ze thuis zijn" zei Augusta.

Minerva lachte en keek een beetje dromerig naar de bovenkant van de tent. "Ik heb van Harry gehoord dat hij het liefste zou willen dat iedereen in het Potter kasteel zou wonen. En ik zit me net te bedenken dat jullie er al bijna de hele zomer zijn geweest. En het is al zo erg dat jullie allemaal al een kamer hebben voor jullie zelf". Zei Minerva lachend.

Het was op dat moment dat Amalia de tent binnen kwam lopen. "Ik weet niet wat het is, maar ik ben bang dat Narcissa gelijk gaat krijgen. Er hangt een spanning in het kamp en het is bijna zeker dat er wat gaat gebeuren" Zei Amalia meteen. "Ik heb onder de onzichtbaarheids mantel van Harry gezien dat Lucius aardig dronken aan het worden is met een groep van zijn dooddoener vriendjes. Het is de zelfde groep vriendjes die allemaal vrij zijn gekomen met die Imperius smoes. Dat is ook de rede waarom ik onder die mantel hier heen ben gekomen".

Een Luide ontploffing gaf aan dat er iets gebeurde. En David en Amalia waren al met opgeheven toverstok naar buiten gerend. Augusta en Minerva volgden hen op de voet en zagen meteen bij buitenkomst wat er was gebeurd.

*#*

In het kasteel was het rustig. Isabella zat in de zij kamer met Arabella en Remus te wachten. Ze hadden zich voor genomen om op te blijven tot dat ze zeker wisten dat er niets gebeurd was bij het WK zwerkbal.

Zo nu en dan gingen ze kijken bij de kinderen of alles nog goed was. Isabella kon haar glimlach niet verbergen toen ze zag hoe Bella en Daphne beide een hand van Harry vast hielden en voor al hoe hun andere hand in die van elkaar staken op de buik van Harry.

Verderop op de zelfde manier lagen Hermelien en Marcel met elkaar verstrengeld. Toen ze haar andere dochter bij Ginny en Suzanne zag liggen gingen haar wenkbrauwen omhoog. Haar gedachten gingen een bepaalde kant op…

^Merlijn wat moet ik doen^ klonk er in de gedachten van Harry.

"OMA" gilde Harry opeens toen hij in een keer recht opzat. Van uit het niets greep Harry naar zijn zij en gilde opnieuw voor zijn Oma. ^Oma wat is er aan de hand, waar heeft u pijn^ dacht Harry.

Bella en Daphne keken hem aan en legde hun armen om hen heen.

^Oma praat tegen mij wat gebeurd daar^. Harry greep naar steeds meer plekken op zijn lichaam en wist dat het niet goed was.

^Harry niet nu, we worden aan gevallen en ik moet samen met David een Augusta veel mensen helpen^ riep Minerva terug.

Toen hij opsprong en zijn toverstok pakte wisten Bella en Daphne genoeg. Ze kleden zich snel aan en pakte ook hun toverstok.

^Ik kom er aan Oma en ik neem Bella en Daphne mee^.  
"Oke maak alles klaar voor het geen waar we bang voor waren" riep Harry uit.

^Nee Harry blijf daar kom niet hier heen^ dacht Minerva terug.

"Wat zijn jullie van plan" gilde Isabella luid.

De luide gil van Isabella zorgde ervoor dat Arabella en Remus de kamer in kwamen rennen. En voor hen ogen zagen ze dat Harry met Bella en Daphne verdween.

Nog voor dat Isabella wat kon gaan zeggen begonnen de anderen al heen en weer te lopen. Marcel begon ruimte te maken en Suzanne deelde opdrachten uit. Snot was in het niets verdwenen. De andere huiselfen waren bezig met het klaar zetten van allerlei toverdrankjes. En Hermelien vroeg aan Arabella of ze ook de drankjes van de winkel mochten gebruiken.

Arabella zei niets en kon alleen maar met grote ogen ja knikken. En voor ze het wist kwamen de elven al weer terug met wat de hele inhoud van haar winkel leek.

*#*

Minerva was buiten de tent gekomen en keek in de richting van de tenten die ze volgens de minister hadden moeten gebruiken. Het enige wat ze kon zien waren twee grote schroei plekken. Met een aantal meters daar vandaan een aantal mensen gekleed in zwarte mantels met witte doodskop maskers.

Aan de schroeiplekken konden ze zien dat ze het nooit hadden overleefd als ze in die aangewezen tenten waren geweest. Maar het aan blik van dooddoeners die in het wilde weg vloeken aan het werpen waren, was iets totaal anders.

David was de eerste die zijn toverstok in de richting van de dooddoeners richtte en een vloek af vuurde. Het was ook die vloek die Minerva en Augusta uit hun gedachte haalde.

"Jaag ze weg en zorg dat de andere gasten richt het bos gaan" Riep David hen toe.

Minerva en Augusta knikte en begonnen ook hun vloeken in de richting van de dooddoeners te gooien. Even waren de dooddoeners uit het veld geslagen en in de verdediging gejaagd. Dit gaf Minerva en Augusta de mogelijkheid om zich om de dooddoeners heen te cirkelen.

Langzaam begonnen de dooddoeners weer terug te vechten en kregen al snel weer de overhand. Maar het weerhield Augusta en Minerva niet om de gasten het bos in te sturen. David die een meter voor hen en tussen de dooddoeners in stond deed er alles aan om iedereen te verdedigen. En hij vroeg zich dan ook af waar Amalia en de schouwers bleven.

*#*

Zij wisten echter niet dat Droebel de schouwers en Amalia de opdracht had gegeven om hem naar de ingang aan de andere kant van het terrein te lijden. Toen Amalia de ontploffingen had gehoord wist ze genoeg. Lucius was duidelijk op de hoogte dat de schouwers Droebel moesten begeleiden. En wist dus ook wanneer de beste tijd was om aan te vallen.

Amalia deed wat ze moest doen. Ze stuurde iedere schouwer die ze had richting de ontploffing. Door vervolgens zelf eerst een Patronus naar Tops te sturen met de opdracht dat de rest naar het zwerkbal terrein moest komen. Daarna begaf ze zich zelf ook in de richting van het gevecht.

*#*

David had inmiddels de rand van het bos bereikte. Iedereen baande zich een weg naar boven de berg op en verschuilde zich tussen de bomen. Om zich heen zag hij dat Minerva en Augusta nog waardig aan het strijden waren. Alleen kon hij ook zien dat hun leeftijd hen partner begon te spelen.

Ze waren gevreesde strijders alleen niet meer zo snel en wendbaar maar hielde zich staande door hun jaren lange ervaring. En hier en daar zag hij ook diverse gasten die mee hielpen maar ook gewond waren geraakt.

Bij een grote openplek in het bos werd Augusta in haar been geraakt. Ze lag aan de andere kant van de open plek en werd door een ander persoon het bos in getrokken. Minerva en David waren nu de enige die de gasten aan het beschermen waren en de meerderheid van de dooddoeners begonnen de overhand te krijgen.

David werd door een vloek geraakt die hij nooit had zien aan komen en ging dan ook meteen neer.

Minerva zag het een deed er alles aan om het lichaam van David te verdedigen en dacht bij zichzelf. ^Merlijn wat moet ik doen^. Ze had echter niet door dat de paniek in haar gedachten er voor zorgde dat Harry wakker werd.

Minerva had het eindelijk voor elkaar dat David het bos in werd getrokken en ging weer op de aanval over. Een snij vloek raakte haar in haar zij en ze zakte door haar knieën heen.

^Oma wat is er aan de hand, waar heeft u pijn^ hoorde ze Harry in haar gedachte.

Minerva zei niets en stond weer op. Aan de andere kant van de dooddoeners hoorde ze dat er andere waren verschenen die ook het gevecht met de dooddoeners aangingen. En opnieuw hoorde ze Harry in haar gedachten en werd weer door een vloek geraakt.

^Oma praat tegen mij wat gebeurd daar^.

^Harry niet nu, we worden aan gevallen en ik moet samen met David en Augusta veel mensen helpen^ riep Minerva terug ze wist dat het niet helemaal waar was maar hoopte dat ze Harry daar gerust mee kon stellen en ook weg kon houden van het zwerkbal terrein.

^Ik kom er aan Oma en ik neem Bella en Daphne mee^ Hoorde ze Harry weer denken.

^Nee Harry blijf daar kom niet hier heen^ dacht ze maar wist ook meteen dat het niet geholpen had want Harry verscheen uit het niets voor haar ogen. Naast hem stonden Daphne en Bella.

Harry hief zijn toverstok op en begon zijn vloeken af te vuren. Naast hem stond Bella en volgde zijn voorbeeld.

Daphne was naar Minerva gerent en had snel een helingspreuk over Minerva afgeroepen. Door zich vervolgens naar haar vader David te gaan.

Daar haalde ze een veter uit haar zak en vertelde dat zes mensen hem moesten vast houden. Nog voor dat iemand wat kon zeggen riep Daphne "activeer" en de mensen waren weg. Daphne ging meteen naar de volgen de groep en de volgende en de volgende.

Bella en Harry werden weer vergezeld door Minerva en gingen de dooddoeners te lijf. Er kwam een groep van vier mensen aan gerent en Minerva herkende ze meteen.

"Die moeten we beschermen riep ze naar Harry en Bella. Dat is de minister van Frankrijk en zijn gezin. Zonder enige tegenspraak van Harry en Bella gingen ze meteen over op de verdediging van het bewuste gezin.

De minister hielp mee met het verdedigen en keek ook weer verbaasd naar de twee kinderen die alles in het werk stelde om zijn gezin veilig door de opening in het bos te sturen.

"Potter" werd er ineens van af de zijkant geschreeuwd. Iedereen keek meteen op maar bleven wel spreuken af vuren. De genen die Potter had geroepen bleek niemand minder te zijn dan Lucius Malfidus. Juist in die verwarring gooide hij een Bombarde vloek op de vrouw van de Franse minister af.

Minerva twijfelde geen moment en sprong voor de vloek. Maar de vloek kwam zo hard aan dat Minerva naar achteren werd geslingerd en met haar hoofd tegen een boom kwam. Even was het stil toen iedereen Minerva zag vallen. Want zelfs de dooddoeners hadden les van haar gehad. En daarom ook een mate van respect voor haar gekregen.

"OOOO SHIT" klonk de stem van Lucius.

Iedereen stond even aan de grond genageld en zagen hoe Lucius terug begon te lopen en meteen begon te rennen.

"Vertrouw me we moeten weg hier ik heb de verkeerde geraakt" gilde hij weer naar de anderen.

Bella had het ook gezien en trok de Franse minister naar Minerva toe waar Daphne ook al naar toe rende. En er was er maar een die bleef staan en niets deed.

"We moeten die jongen gaan helpen het zijn er teveel" riep de Franse minister.

"Geloof me Minister u wilt nu niet tussen de dooddoeners en Harry in gaan staan" Zei Bella tegen hem terwijl ze hem met moeite mee trok.

"Oma, Oommaa, OOOmmmaaaa…. LUCIUS" gilde Harry in eens.

Harry draaide zich om, en wierp meteen een snij vloek de kant van Lucius op en die dook naar de grond. Achter hem hoorde Harry een plop en wist dat iedereen behalve Bella en Daphne weg waren.

Harry begon zijn eerste stappen richting Lucius en de andere dooddoeners te zetten en gooide de ene spreuk na de andere op Lucius af. Lucius sprong op en verdween achter een boom. Harry gooide een Snij vloek en hoorde Lucius verdwijnselen net voordat de snij vloek de boom raakte.

Er was geen dooddoener die geloofde wat ze nu zagen maar toen de boom omviel met een perfecte snij vlak wisten ze voldoende, wegwezen.

*#*

Amalia wist niet wat er gebeurde maar ineens verdwenen alle dooddoeners in het niets. En in de oorlog deden ze dat alleen maar wanneer ze overmeesterd werden of een moord hadden gepleegd die gepleegd moest worden.

Maar Amalia was juist van mening dat ze zelf aan de verliezende hand waren, dus ging ook meteen uit van een moord.

Ze snelde zich gezamenlijk met Tops die inmiddels bij haar was gekomen naar boven om opzoek te gaan naar de gasten van het WK. En was bang voor wat ze zou vinden. Het eerste wat ze zag was een jongen liggend op een openplek in het bos. Naast hem zaten Bella en Daphne die ze meteen herkende, maar ook een man die ze niet meteen herkende.

A/N: Ik hoop dat jullie weer genoten hebben en tot over twee weken, groetjes Winmau.


	7. (BTK 4) H7 Helpen, helpen, helpen

A/N: Harry Potter is niet van mij dit is een verhaal van een fan.

(BTK 4) H7 Helpen, helpen, helpen.

Amalia zakte langzaam naast Bella neer en zag Harry zwaar ademend op de grond liggen. Ze wist niet wat ze moest doen en keek op naar Tops die met die man bij een boom stond te kijken. Door vervolgens weer terug te kijken naar Harry "Harry hoe gaat het met jou" vroeg Amalia zachtjes.

Even was het stil en hoorde ze alleen maar het zware ademen van Harry. "Het gaat goed Amalia" zei Harry tussen het happen naar adem door. Ik ben niet meer zo uitgeput als dat ik anders ben maar Het heeft wel heelveel van mijn magie gevraagd. Heb ik er nog een te pakken gehad of niet" vroeg hij met een geforceerde glimlach. "Ik weet wel dat Lucius een van de dooddoeners was maar weet niet wat jij er aan kunt doen".

Amalia lachte wat en stond vervolgens op. "Het spijt me Harry maar ze zijn allemaal ontkomen. Maar als ik zie wat je het bos hebt aangedaan weet ik zeker dat ze voorlopig niet terug zullen komen. En wat Lucius aan gaat, ik denk dat ik niets aan hem kan doen. Droebel en zijn huispad zullen me aan alle kanten tegen houden. Wel weet ik dat hij jouw voorlopig niet onder ogen zal komen zeker niet zonder Droebel aan zijn zijde". Na die woorden liep ze weg en ging bij Tops staan kijken. Pas nu zag ze dat de man niemand minder dan de minister van Frankrijk was die bij tops stond te kijken.

Als minister kon hij goed Engels iets dat zijn vrouw en dochters nog niet konden.

"Amalia hoe kan die jongen een snij vloek werpen die niet alleen een boom doorklieft maar ook nog ruim zevenentwintig andere bomen beschadigd". Opnieuw keek de minister naar de boom. "Ik heb echt nog nooit iemand gezien die zoveel kracht in een snij vloek kan gooien. En zeker niet iemand zo nog zo jong is".

Aan alles in de toon van de minister konden Amalia en Tops horen dat de France minister onder de indruk was. "Minister ik weet dat het heel wat is, echter Harry kan dat alleen maar als hij kwaad is en dan nog alleen als er iets bij zijn familie word gedaan en dan ook weer alleen als hij hen moet beschermen. Als dat niet was gebeurd dan kan hij dat niet. Nu heb ik gezien dat zijn twee vrouwen Bella en Daphne aan zijn zijde zitten. Dus rest mij de vraag waarom Harry zo kwaad is geworden".

De minister die maar met een half oor zat te luisteren keek naar Harry die langzaam aan het op krabbelen was, dit terwijl hij met zijn linker hand over de glad afgesneden boomhelft wreef. "Ik weet niet of ik het goed heb gezien maar de oude vrouw die mijn vrouw en kinderen hielp was voor dat ze werd geraakt was zij aan zij met hem en dat meisje met zwart haar aan het vechten".

Het was Tops die met haar hand voor haar mond "Nee, niet Minerva" riep. Ze wist net als Amalia dat het niemand anders dan Minerva kon zijn geweest. En als die gewond was geraakt en Harry had dat gezien dan zou Harry echt in alle staten zijn.

De grootste vraag voor Amalia was echter hoe Bella Daphne en Harry hier terecht waren gekomen. Er waren namelijk anti verschijnsel en verdwijnsel muren aan gebracht om het Zwerkbal terrein heen. En Amalia wist zeker dat Harry geen viavia had.

Dus wat er ook was gebeurd zijn oma en natuurlijk ook David en Augusta waren in het nou gedreven. Iets anders kon ze zichzelf niet bedenken. Er kon volgens haar namelijk geen andere reden zijn dat Harry hier was. Met een paar passen liep ze op Harry af en nam hem in een arm om hem te ondersteunen. Ze kon zien dat Bella ook hier een daar wat schrammen had dus ook Bella stond niet helemaal stevig op haar benen.

Gelukkig nam Tops Bella in haar armen en wachtte af wat haar baas zou gaan zeggen.

Harry Keek dankbaar omhoog en probeerde te glimlachen echter alles deed hem pijn en de grimas die hij gaf was alles behalve een lach. "Ik moet naar Huis ik moet naar Poppy en Oma" zei Harry zacht.

"Dat is goed Harry maar ik moet eerst hier alles regelen en kijken waar de andere mensen zijn. Pas dan kunnen we naar de rand van het terrein lopen om naar huis te gaan" vertelde ze hem.

Amalia wilde weer verder lopen maar werd tegen gehouden door Daphne.

"Dame Bonkel het spijt mij, maar ik moet u wat vertellen" zei Daphne.

Amalia keek haar aan en lachte. "Daphne ik zie dat je de minister van Frankrijk hebt herkend maar het is een oude vriend van mij dus formaliteiten zijn niet echt nodig. Dit is Jean Delacours. Jean dit zijn Daphne Goedleers, Bella Vaals en Harry Potter".

Amalia was nog niet uit gesproken of de blik van Jean ging meteen naar het litteken van Harry. En iedereen kon meteen zien hoe Harry met zijn ogen draaiden. En ze wisten ook meteen dat het niet alleen maar van de uitputting was.

Daphne die ook zag dat Harry zich irriteerde ging meteen verder met wat ze wilde zeggen. "Zo als u weet wisten ook wij dat er vanavond iets zou kunnen gebeuren. En wanneer Harry hier van zijn oma hoorde dat er gevaar dreigde gingen wij over op ons eigen plan. We wisten namelijk zeker dat Doedel niets had gedaan of zou kunnen doen als voorbereiding".

Bij de naam Doedel keek Jean naar Amalia en schoot Tops in de lacht.

Amalia legde Jean uit dat Doedel de naam was die ze gebruikte voor Droebel en dat zijn aan zien heel veel had geleden bij Harry en zijn vrienden.

En Jean vertelde vervolgens dat Droebel in de rest van Europa ook niet zo goed was aan geschreven.

Daphne hoorde de andere wel maar ging gewoon verder. "Dus omdat we wisten dat Doedel niets zou doen hebben wij het gedaan. We hebben op het Potter kasteel van alles in werking gesteld om iedereen die we zien te helpen". Terwijl Daphne aan het praten was haalde ze een kleine zak uit haar zak en vergrote hem, door er vervolgens een schoenveter uit te halen. "Met deze veters hebben wij iedereen die we hebben gevonden naar het Potter kasteel gestuurd. Daar zal iedereen opgevangen worden zoals jullie zo meteen wel zullen zien".

Amalia keek met bewondering naar Daphne en begreep ook dat de kinderen op nieuw de situatie beter hadden in geschat dan de volwassenen en luisterde dan ook aandachtig verder.

"In deze zak zitten nog zo'n honderdvijftig veters en die zijn goed voor ongeveer 900 heksen en tovenaars. U kunt ze aan een schouwer geven en zo mensen naar het Potter kasteel laten komen. Tops zou ook nog Viavias naar de ingang van het Prosper terrein kunnen maken als ze te kort zou komen. Maar ik zou de gewonden eerst doen" vertelde Daphne.

Amalia knikte en vroeg of ze tien minuten mocht hebben. In die tien minuten verdeelde ze de taken die nodig was en kwam weer terug. "Tops jij gaat met Harry en Jean naar het Potter kasteel. Ik zal viavias maken om grote groepen naar de ingang van Prosper te steuren. Dat zijn groepen die geen haast hebben. Ik zal Romeo ook mee sturen en die kan jouw taak overnemen. Dan kan jij de order houden in en om het kasteel".

Even keek Amalia naar Harry. "Harry ik blijf hier om alles in order te brengen. Als ik klaar ben kom ik naar het kasteel. Kun jij ervoor zorgen dat Jean veilig bij zijn Familie komt".

Harry knikte en hield Daphne stevig vast. Met een veter in hun handen Activeerde Daphne hem en waren ze verdwenen.

*#*

 _Even een stukje terug in het Potter kasteel._

 _^Merlijn wat moet ik doen^ klonk er in de gedachten van Harry._

 _"OMA" gilde Harry opeens toen hij in een keer recht opzat. Van uit het niets greep Harry naar zijn zij en gilde opnieuw voor zijn Oma. ^Oma wat is er aan de hand, waar heeft u pijn^ dacht Harry._

 _Bella en Daphne keken hem aan en legde hun armen om hen heen._

 _^Oma praat tegen mij wat gebeurd daar^. Harry greep naar steeds meer plekken op zijn lichaam en wist dat het niet goed was._

 _^Harry niet nu, we worden aan gevallen en ik moet samen met David een Augusta veel mensen helpen^ riep Minerva terug._

 _Toen hij opsprong en zijn toverstok pakte wisten Bella en Daphne genoeg. Ze kleden zich snel aan en pakte ook hun toverstok._

 _^Ik kom er aan Oma en ik neem Bella en Daphne mee^.  
"Oke maak alles klaar voor het geen waar we bang voor waren" riep Harry uit._

 _^Nee Harry blijf daar kom niet hier heen^_

 _"Wat zijn jullie van plan" gilde Isabella luid._

 _Het zorgde ervoor dat Arabella en Remus de kamer in kwamen rennen. En recht voor hun ogen zagen ze hoe Harry met Bella en Daphne verdwenen._

 _Nog voor dat Isabella wat kon gaan zeggen begonnen de anderen al heen en weer te lopen. Marcel begon ruimte te maken en Suzanne deelde opdrachten uit. Snot was in het niets verdwenen. En de andere huis elfen waren bezig met het klaar zetten van allerlei toverdrankjes. En Hermelien vroeg aan Arabella of ze ook de drankjes van de winkel mochten gebruiken._

 _Arabella zei niets en kon alleen maar met grote ogen knikken. En voor ze het wist kwamen de elven al weer terug met wat leek de hele inhoud van haar winkel_

*#*

En nu weer verder in het Potter kasteel.

Isabella keek met Open mond naar wat er allemaal om haar heen gebeurde. De zit kamer was in een oogwenk veranderd in een ziekenzaal. Lilly en James verlieten hun portretten en kwamen naar goed vijf minuten terug. Snot verscheen met Poppy en Dobby verscheen met Sirius en Andromeda.

Emma en Stefan Griffel verschenen met Mini en keken meteen uit het raam. Ze knikte naar hun dochter en liepen vervolgens achter Ginny en Aristona aan.

Isabella liep naar het raam en keek naar de plek waar Emma en Stefan naar toe liepen. Op het grasveld zag ze hoe de huiselfen van Harry maar ook een hele hoop anderen huiselfen een gigantische tent aan het opzetten waren.

Zanita verscheen uit het niets en stond naast de tent. Met een paar zwaaien van haar handen veranderde ze alle kiezelstenen in tafels en stoelen.

Deze werden meteen door de huiselfen naar binnen gebracht. Waardoor Isabella wist dat deze tent magisch vergroot was, al begreep ze niet meteen waarom. Achter haar laaide de openhaard op en verschenen er vier helers van St Holisto en ook een aantal zusters.

Marcel, Hermelien en Suzanne trokken Isabella en de andere vervolgens mee naar de gang en keken nog even naar binnen.

Isabella, Andromeda en Sirius keken de kinderen aan en wisten niet echt wat ze moesten doen. Het was Hermelien die ze met een hand omhoog tegen hield om wat te gaan zeggen en begon met de snelle uitleg. "Toen Narcissa ons vertelde wat Lucius van plan was wisten we genoeg. Toen Amalia vervolgens vertelde dat Droebel bijna geen Schouwers wilde hebben op het zerkbal terrein wisten we ook zeker dat het Lucius was die daarvoor had gezorgd.

Nu is het voor iedereen duidelijk dat als Lucius iets wild gaan doen, dan is het zeker dat er gewonden gaan vallen. Dus we hebben Zanita teruggestuurd naar het kasteel om Poppy in te gaan lichten. We wisten namelijk dat Poppy nu al terug was om de ziekenzaal klaar temaken voor als Harry het weer nodig zou hebben". Het laatste zei ze met een lach maar de humor gooide ze er niet echt in.

"Nou is Poppy hier om de eventuele gewonden te helpen die Harry, Daphne of Bella terug sturen. Het zelfde geld voor de andere helers van St. Holisto maar Poppy heeft de lijding.

Wij zijn hier om de niet gewonden naar de tent die buiten staat te lijden. Daar zal iedereen opgevangen worden. Mijn ouders, Ginny en Aristona zullen ze naar binnen begeleiden en hun namen opschrijven waar ze vervolgens door de huiselfen worden verzorgd.

Dat Harry nu is verdwenen is kan alleen maar betekenen dat oma Mini in de problemen is geraakt, anders was Harry daar niet heen gegaan. Via de link die Harry met zijn oma heeft weten we ook dat de dooddoeners hebben toegeslagen en dat er zijn problemen. Nu is het voor ons hopen dat we iedereen naar de tent kunnen sturen maar we wilde het zekere voor het onzekere nemen".

Hermelien was nog niet uit gesproken of er verschenen zes gasten van het Zwerkbal tornooi midden in de hal. Twee hadden bloed en werden meteen naar de tijdelijke ziekenzaal geleid. En de andere werden door Sirius naar de tent gebracht. Nog voor hij bij de deur was klonk er alweer een plop en er waren weer zes gasten.

Voor ruim een half uur ging het non-stop door. De ene groep was nog niet naar de tent gebracht of naar de ziekenzaal, of de ander groep stond alweer in de hal. En in een groep stonden zelfs Narcissa en Draco. Maar ook Theodor Nott en zijn moeder. Maar ook die werden zonder gemopper allemaal naar de tent gebracht.

Narcissa kon nog wel heel stiekem vertellen dat Harry nu aan het vechten was naast zijn oma. Maar ook dat Bella aan zijn zijde stond. Langzaam kwamen de groepen van zes mensen minder snel achter elkaar.

En in een keer stond Augusta tussen een groep van vijf anderen. De eerste die bij haar was, was Marcel en nam haar mee naar Poppy. Gelukkig was alles goed met haar op een aantal schrammen en blauwe plekken na. David die er twee groepen later bij was had minder geluk. Hoewel ook hij niet echt in levensgevaar was, waren de snij vloeken die hij had opgelopen niet misselijk geweest.

Na een uur van mensen kwam er een groep van vier. Marcel keek naar drie vrouwen en stond openlijk te kwijlen net als Suzanne. Maar de vierde vrouw die ze bij zich hadden was er zwaar aan toe. Hermelien en Isabella snelden zich ernaar toe en schrokken enorm. De vierde vrouw was bewusteloos en zat van boven tot onder, onder haar eigen bloed. En het duidelijk dat het Minerva was.

"POPPY KOM HIER HET IS MINERVA EN HET IS ERG" schreeuwde Hermelien.

Haar schreeuw op hulp was zo luid dat zelfs Zanita en Andromeda naar binnen kwamen rennen. Zanita twijfelde geen moment en toverde Minerva op een brancard en liet haar de tijdelijke ziekenzaal in zweven net wanneer Poppy er uit kwam gelopen.

Poppy die Minerva zag liggen begon meteen te werken. Haar stok ging zo snel over Minerva heen dat het net een streep in de lucht was voor iedereen die ernaar keek.

Augusta die alweer helemaal gezond was op een aantal blauwe plekken na, zat naast het bed van Minerva.

David echter zat hellemaal onder het verband maar was duidelijk aan de beterende hand.

De drie andere vrouwen waren eigenlijk een vrouw een tiener en een kind. Allemaal hadden ze lang blond haar wat een bepaalde gloed af gaf.

Isabella hield het niet meer een pakte de vrouw met beide handen beet. "Waar is mijn zoon en dochter en Bella" schreeuwde ze bijna.

De vrouw keek haar wat geschrokken aan en de gloed verdween van haar haren. Bij de tiener werd de gloed ook minder maar het ging niet helemaal weg. "'Et Spijt mij, ik weet niet wie uw dochter of zoon is. Misschien 'eb Ik 'em gezien, maar weet het niet zeker". Zei ze duidelijk met een France accent.

"U bedoeld die Jongen die samen met die vrouw vocht, 'ij was geweldik, 'et meisje ook" zei de tiener vervolgens. "Mijn PAPA is ook nog bij 'em ik 'oop dat 'ij Mee vekt met 'em".

Haar accent was zwaarder dan die van haar moeder want dat was nu wel duidelijk.

Het was ruim een uur later toen er weer een groep van vijf in de gang belande. En ervoor zorgde dat iedereen geschrokken op keek en naar de gang deed rennen.

Daar in de gang stond Bella die ondersteund werd door Daphne.

Maar ook Harry die ondersteund werd door Tops en Jean. Die vervolgens bij binnen komst zich meteen los wurmende.

"Waar is mijn Oma" vroeg Harry terwijl hij zijn armen los trok.

Maar Jean en Tops wilde hem niet los laten voor het geval dat hij zou vallen. En hoe meer ze hem tegen probeerde houden hoe meer hij begon te rukken aan zijn armen.

De vrouw met de blonde haren liet opnieuw de gloed verschijnen en ging voor Harry staan. Marcel en Suzanne begonnen meteen weer te kwijlen net als Sirius die er ook bij was gekomen. Zelfs Daphne keek een beetje glazig uit haar ogen.

"Laat me los" riep Harry al grommend tegen Jean en Tops. En nog een keer gaf hij een ruk en zijn armen waren los. De vrouw stond nu recht voor hem en de gloed van haar, haar was helderder dan het tot nu toe was geweest.

En hoewel Suzanne en Marcel openlijk aan het kwijlen waren keek Harry haar recht aan. "Ik weet niet wat u doet of wie u bent. We hebben u gered en daar mee heb ik gedaan wat mijn oma me heeft gevraagd. Dus nu graag aan de kant of ik gooi u aan de kant. Ik wil naar mijn oma toe en wel NU" zei Harry fel.

De gloed in haar, haar verdween meteen en ze stapt opzij. Haar ogen waren groot en haar mond stond open net als die van haar twee dochters.

Met moeite liep Harry de tijdelijke ziekenzaal binnen en zag hoe Bella al geholpen werd. Achter in de zaal lag zijn oma onder de schilderij van zijn vader en moeder. Met moeite liep hij naar zijn oma toe en pakte haar hand.

Poppy wilde hem weg halen maar had meteen door dat het niet ging. En dus verzorgde ze Harry zoals hij daar zat naast zijn oma.

^Oma hoe is het^ dacht Harry maar hij kreeg geen antwoord van zijn oma. "wat is er met haar Poppy ik hoor haar gedachten niet meer en ik voel haar ook niet" vroeg Harry terwijl hij naar Poppy op keek.

In de ogen van Poppy kon hij zien dat er iets was dat niet veel goeds voorspelde. Maar hij zag ook dat ze moeite had om het hem te vertellen en dat alleen al gaf hem meer angst dan al het anderen.

*#*

Op het moment dat Harry plaats nam naast zijn oma had Tops Sirius bij de arm genomen en hem samen met Jean naar buiten getrokken. Ze werden gevolgd door de vrouw en dochters van Jean, maar ook door Isabella en Augusta.

Bij buitenkomst hield Tops stil en stelde iedereen aan Jean voor. Jean op zijn beurt stelde zijn vrouw Apoline en zijn dochters Fleur en Gabrielle voor. Samen met Tops vertelde hij aan Sirius en de anderen die er inmiddels ook bij waren komen staan wat Harry had gedaan. En hoewel de vrouw en de dochters van Jean een hoop hadden gezien. Hadden ze niet gezien wat de schade was geweest die Harry had aan gericht.

En voor Apoline en Fleur was dat iets dat moeilijk tegeloven was. Het was immers iets wat een jongen van zijn leeftijd normaal niet kon doen.

"IJ is een kleine jongen ij knn da niet doen" zei Fleur.

Zanita die er ook bij kwam staan lachte luid bij het geen wat Fleur had gezegd. "Laat mijn meester maar niet horen dat jij hen een kleine jongen hebt genoemd Fleur. Hoewel hij mijn man is, is hij vooral mijn meester. En als er een man is tussen alle mannen hier die nu aanwezig zijn, dan is hij het wel" vertelde Zanita vol trots.

Maar het enige wat ze van Jean, Apoline en Fleur kreeg waren blikken van ongeloof en verwarring.

"OOOHH het spijt me Dame Zweinstein ik heb u nog niet voor gesteld" zei Tops. "Minister Jean. Dit is Dame Zweinstein. Het meisje binnen naast Harry is Bella Vaals. Het blonde Meisje is Daphne Goedleers" even haal de Tops adem en lachte breed. "De jongen binnen die bij Minerva Anderling zit is niemand minder dan.

Heer Griffoendor/Prosper/Zweinstein/Potter. Maar hij is beter bekend als de jongen die bleef leven. De overwinnar van Heer Voldermort. De meester over de Dementors en de slachter van Basilisken". Het was op dat moment dat Tops een klap op haar schouder kreeg van haar moeder.

"Het spijt mij maar mijn dochter wil nog wel eens wat overdrijven als het om haar broertje gaat. De laatste twee dingen zijn wel waar maar hij gaat niet bij die namen. Voor iedereen is hij gewoon heer Potter. Voor ons is hij Harry Potter.

Terwijl de gesprekken door gingen, gingen Tops en Sirius naar de poort van het Prosper landgoed. En de anderen gingen weer naar binnen om op de mensen te wachten die door Amalia werden gestuurd. Alleen Isabella, Jean, Apoline gingen terug naar de tijdelijke ziekenzaal. Waar ze net de uitleg van Poppy op vingen.

*#*

Iedereen was de kamer uit gelopen en Poppy legde rustig haar hand op de Schouder van Harry. "Ik kan je nu nog niets zeggen Harry. Er zijn nog een paar kleinen spreuken die ik moet doen. Maar ik kan je wel zeggen dat het niet goed is. Geef me nog heel even en dan vertel ik het je oke" vroeg Poppy.

Harry knikte en vloeden meteen de armen van Bella en Daphne om hem heen slaan. Hij liet zijn oma los en stapte even op zij en liet Poppy haar werk doen.

Bij de stoel waar Augusta in zat voelde hij ook haar arm. "Het komt wel weer goed met haar Harry ze is de sterkste vrouw die ik ooit heb leren kennen dat verzeker ik je" zei Augusta.

Harry zij daar niets op en knikte alleen maar. Hij wist nu gewoon even niet wat hij moest doen en dat was een gevoel die hij bijna nooit had gehad.

Poppy was inmiddels klaar en gaf aan dat hij erbij kon komen.

En dat was iets wat Harry zich geen tweede keer liet zeggen. Hij snelde zich meteen naar zijn oma en pakte weer haar hand. Opnieuw keek hij op naar Poppy en hoopte op goed nieuws. Maar aan haar ogen kon hij weer zien dat het niet goed was.

Poppy schudde van nee. "Het spijt Me Harry maar het gaan niet echt goed met jouw Oma. Ze was op veel plaatsten gewond en die zijn allemaal verholpen. Maar het ergste was haar hoofd. Ze had een hoofdwond die haar hersenen heeft doen opzwellen. Ik heb de Zwelling kunnen verhelpen en heb haar veel vervangende bloedsupplementen gegeven. Dit omdat ze heel veel bloed heeft verloren.

En nu is alles goed met haar er is door de zwelling echter een probleem opgetreden en dat is dat Minerva in een coma is geraakt. Het is niet de coma die ik jou heb gegeven. Nee, dit is een coma die haar lichaam zelf heeft gedaan en daar kunnen wij niets over zeggen. Ik weet dus ook niet wanneer ze wakker zal worden. En al helemaal niet of dat wel echt gaat gebeuren. Het kan zo zijn dat ze misschien nooit meer wakker word".

Harry knikte en liet alles op hem in werken. Tuurlijk wist hij dat de woorden van Poppy hard waren maar hij had het ook niet anders gewild. Hij wist nu meteen waar hij aan toe was en keek over zijn schouder heen naar Bella. Maar over haar schouder kon hij door de deur opening de hal zien. In de deur opening zag hij Isabella staan en zag hoe de tranen over haar wangen stroomde. Hij wist zeker dat het kwam door de gevoelens die hij nu had en die zij nu zeker voelde.

Harry zakte opnieuw op een stoel en legde zij hoofd op de arm van zijn oma. Het was een plek waar hij niet zomaar van vandaan zou lopen en dat was het geen wat Bella en Daphne niet anders hadden verwacht.

A/N: Ik hoop dat jullie weer veel plezier hebben gehad aan dit hoofdstuk. Tot over twee weken, groetjes Winmau.


	8. (BTK 4) H8 Wat te doen met Harry

A/N: Harry Potter is niet van mij. Dit is een verhaal van een fan.

(BTK 4) H8 Wat te doen met Harry.

Het was vijf uur later toen Tops, Amalia bij het hek van het Prosper landgoed zag verschijnen. Naast haar liep Romeo en die keek net zo vermoeit als Amalia eruit zag. Tops zag dat Amalia meteen een verslag wilde hebben en ging dan ook meteen op haar vingers na wat er allemaal was gebeurd en wat Harry en zijn vrienden hadden gedaan.

"Op het moment dat ik hier aan kwam was het duidelijk dat de kinderen alle voor bereiding hadden getroffen die wij van het ministerie hadden moeten doen. Ze hadden een opvang tent geplaatst en een nood ziekenhuis in de zijkamer gemaakt.

Daarbij hebben ze de hulp van St. Holisto en van Poppy Plijster gekregen. Alle gewonden waren binnen het uur buiten en alleen David en Augusta waren er het ergste aan toe". Ze verzweeg de situatie van Minerva met opzet het was een klap die ze als laatste wilde doen.

"Iedereen die niet gewond was of waren geholpen werden naar een van de tenten geleid. Daar hielden Sirius en Andromeda alles in de gaten en werden daarbij geholpen door Ginny Potter en Aristona Goedleers.

Bij alles wat ze hier hebben gedaan hebben we de hulp gekregen van dame Zweinstein en de huiselfen van Zweinstein. Het zijn ook die zelfde huiselfen die op dit moment alle gasten naar huis aan het brengen zijn.

En volgens de laatste geruchten worden de gasten naar het Zwerkbal terrein gebracht. Daar pakken de huis elfen alle spullen in om ze daarna naar huis te brengen. En dat doen ze nu al voor de laatste drie uur. Ik heb net van Sirius gehoord dat ze daar bijna klaar mee zijn.

Alleen de Bulgaarse minister en zijn gevolg zijn nog in het kasteel en bevinden zich in het gasten verblijf. Het zelfde geld ook voor de Franse minister en zijn gezin. In beide gevallen zijn ze zeker niet te spreken over onze eigen minister. Het is hun namelijk op gevallen dat toen er problemen waren, hij de eerste was die vluchtte.

Ze waren wel te spreken over heer Potter en zijn vrienden. Zij hadden alles goed geregel en waren voorbereid op een eventuele verandering in se situatie. Dat terwijl ze niet eens bij de wedstrijd aanwezig waren. Ik weet wel dat ze van Bella nog een week mogen blijven als ze dat willen maar volgens mij gaat iedereen behalve Apolline Delacours de vrouw van de Franse minister morgen al naar huis".

Tops haalde opnieuw adem en keek naar de grond. Hoewel ze net pas bij de schouwers was had ze het toch moeilijk met Amalia als haar baas.

Echter Amalia zag veel meer in Tops dan dat Tops zelf wist. Een van de dingen was dat ze zoveel op haar zelf leek. En met een vinger onder haar kin haalde Amalia het hoofd van Tops iets naar boven. "Tops jij bent goed genoeg en een van mijn beste schouwers maar ook ik weet dat je nu wat achter houd.

Als Bella de beslissingen neemt van Heer Potter dan is er wat meer aan de hand. Het maakt me niet uit wat het is, het is een van de dingen van ons vak. De goede en de slechte , ze horen er allebei bij". Amalia gaf Tops een klein aanmoedigend knikje en zei. "Vertel het gewoon Tops, hoe langer jij het stil houd hoe zwaarder het is, en word voor jou".

Tops knikte opnieuw maar keek meteen weer naar haar voeten. "H.. H… PPFFF" stamelde Tops. "H.. Het is Minerva. Ze was zwaar gewond en licht nu in een coma. Het is geen magische coma maar een natuurlijke. En de vraag is niet wanneer Minerva eruit komt maar of ze eruit komt".

Tops was nog maar niet uit gesproken of Amalia rende al naar binnen. Het eerste wat ze wilde was naar de vrienden. Alles wat er tot nu toe was gebeurd was gestart met Bella, Harry, Arabella maar voor al Minerva. En dan was er vooral Harry. Hoe zou hij hier onder zijn. Met snelle passen liep ze het kasteel in en regelrecht naar de zij kamer waar nu de tijdelijke ziekenzaal was. Bij de deur hield ze stil en greep met haar hand naar haar hart.

Daar naast het bed zat Harry. Hij had een blik in zijn ogen van angst verlies en wanhoop. Een blik die niet bij hem hoorde. Ze hoorde Bella en Daphne tegen hem praatte maar er was niets wat hem uit zijn houding haalde. Hij staarde alleen maar naar zijn oma en zei niets. Zijn hand had hij op die van zijn oma en zijn kin lag op haar arm. Met moeite ging ze naar de andere kamer en nam plaats bij de anderen.

*#*

Een dag later zat Harry nog steeds bij zijn oma. Hij was even naar de wc geweest en had zijn tanden gepoetst om daarna meteen weer plaatst te nemen naast zijn oma. Hij at niet en dronk ook bijna niets. Hij wilde onder geen bedwang zijn oma los laten en hield zijn ogen op haar gezicht gericht.

Twee dagen later zat Harry nog steeds bij haar zijde. Het was ook nu dat Bella en Daphne zich zorgen begonnen te maken. Harry had in twee dagen een geroosterd broodje op en zelfs daar zat niets op. Hij wilde niets, hij nam niets en sloot zich op in zich zelf.

Drie dagen later zat Daphne naast hem en keek net als Harry naar Minerva. Ze zag zijn pijn maar begreep het niet. Ze probeerde hem aan het eten te krijgen maar het lukte weer niet. Hij had nu wel thee op maar ook dat was met moeite.

De vierde dag was het nog erger. Harry had nog steeds niets tot bijna niets gegeten en bijna niets gedronken. Zijn ogen waren half dicht. In de vier dagen had hij bijna niet geslapen en als hij even had geslapen was het met zijn hoofd op de arm van zijn Oma.

"Mama, wat voelt Harry nu" vroeg Daphne aan haar moeder. Toen ze net als iedereen Harry even alleen had gelaten met zijn oma.

Isabella keek naar Harry en liet een traan over haar wang heen glijden. Ze wist dat iedereen nu naar haar keek en dat ze de volledige aandacht had van iedereen. "Harry voelt zich wanhopig. Ik weet niet waarom maar heb een vermoede. Hij heeft een gevoel van angst en verlating".

"Iedereen naar buiten en nu meteen" gilde Bella.

De meeste keken geschokt en een beetje boos naar Bella, maar Bella trok zich daar niets van aan. Met een beetje moeite trok ze Daphne naar binnen en duwde de rest naar buiten. Ze wilde alleen met Harry zijn en duwde dus ook Poppy de ziekenzaal uit, die er nog als enige was.

"Wel heb ik ooit, bij Merlijns naam ik" begon Poppy maar die werd tegen gehouden door een lachende Isabella.

"Kom Poppy, Bella zal Harry uit zijn gevoel halen en als mijn vermoedens kloppen dan is zij en Daphne de enige die het eventueel zouden kunnen. Hij houdt van ons allemaal. Maar vertrouwd alleen hun tweeën en zijn oma".

Meteen brak er een tumult aan geluid uit. Iedereen begon tegen Isabella te praten over de vertrouwen van Harry. Vooral dat iedereen vond dat Harry hen vertrouwde.

"EN NOU IS HET GENOEG" gilde Isabella.

Iedereen had een geschrokken blik maar hield zich stil.

"Wees eens redelijk en denk eens na" snauwde ze. "Harry vertrouwd ons allemaal maar dat is niet de vertrouwen dat ik bedoel. Hij vertrouwt ons met dingen en beslissingen maar niet met zijn gevoel.

Door alles wat Harry heeft mee gemaakt is en blijft zijn hart een slot. Niemand weet wat hij voelt en hoe zijn gedachten zijn. Als er twee mensen zijn die het hem kunnen vragen zijn het Bella en Daphne en niemand anders". En met nog een duidelijke blik verliet Isabella de kamer en zocht een plekje voor zichzelf. Zij was als een van de weinig die nooit vergeten was hoe de gedachten van Harry er uit hadden gezien. Vooral niet die zwarte leegte die zich in zijn gedachte kamer bevond.

*#*

Sirius die nog niet terug was gegaan naar het huisje om Peter Pippeling in de gaten te houden had om Snot geroepen en was verdwenen met Augusta en Tops aan zijn hand.

Het was twintig minuten later dat Tops en Augusta terug kwamen met iemand aan hun handen. Zij wezen naar de deur en gingen zelf bij de anderen zitten die met openmond naar de persoon keek die nu de deur van de zijkamer open gooide.

*#*

Harry zat nog steeds gebogen naast het bed van Minerva en keek niet op toen Bella de anderen de kamer uit duwde. Het was zelfs niet zeker of dat Harry überhaupt wel wat had gehoord of meegekregen daarvan.

Bella deed de deur dicht en hoopte dat Isabella haar had begrepen. Langzaam liep ze naar Harry toe en legde een hand op zijn schouder. Het was nu meer dan ooit dat ze hoopte dat ze volwassen was. Ze wist dat ze Harry uit zijn schulp moest halen alleen wist ze niet hoe en hoopte dat ze hier goed aan deed. Maar hoopte opnieuw dat ze een volwassen oplossing kon hebben.

Met zachte handen trok ze Harry bij zijn Oma weg. Eerst trok hij terug maar ze hield vol.

Het ging met moeite maar toen Daphne haar voorbeeld volgde ging Harry toch mee. Gezamelijk brachten ze hem naar een bank waar hij oog op zijn oma kon houden.

Ze voelde hoe hij terug trok maar ze hielden hem tegen. Langzaam brachten ze hem op de bank en zorgde ervoor dat hij ging zitten. Zijn ogen waren geplakt op zijn Oma en zijn houding was verstijfd. Bella voelde het en wist dat Daphne het ook voelde.

Door haar been over dat van Harry heen te leggen hield ze hem tegen om op te staan. Gelukkig zag ze hoe Daphne haar voorbeeld volgde en het ook deed. Maar ondanks dat was Harry nog steeds in zich zelf gekeerd en had zijn ogen op zijn oma gehouden.

"Harry praat tegen ons. Alsjeblieft vertel wat er is" zei Bella zachtjes tegen hem terwijl ze haar hoofd op zijn schouder legde. "Je weet dat we er allemaal voor je zijn en je met alles willen helpen. Maar we kunnen niets doen als je ons buiten sluit en niet eens tegen ons praat".

Harry echter zei nog steeds niets en wilde weer gaan opstaan. Maar het was ook nu weer dat Bella en nu ook Daphne hem tegen hield.

"Harry, Poppy heeft alles gedaan wat moest gebeuren. Je weet dat ze alles voor Minerva zal doen wat het ook maar is, of hoeveel tijd het ook zou kosten. Alleen is het nu aan jouw oma. Zij moet het doen maar jij helpt haar niet door niets te eten of te drinken" Zei Daphne op bijna een smekende toon.

En op nieuw drongen de woorden van Daphne net als die van Bella niet tot Harry door. Het enige wat ze zagen was dat zij zijn ogen vol met tranen had zitten. Zijn adem schokte maar hij hield zich groot.

Bella keek hem aan en wist dat het net zoals altijd was. Hij hield zich sterk omdat hij het zo had geleerd. Hij mocht niet huilen hij mocht zijn pijn niet laten zien. Het was opnieuw de Harry die ze had leren kennen bij de Duffelingen. Harry was opnieuw die kleine jongen die vol met ellende zat en voor de buiten wereld deed alsof er niets aan de hand was.

Ze knuffelde hem en bracht haar handen om zijn middel heen. Met een hand trok ze Daphne die aan de andere kant zat ook tegen Harry aan en fluisterde zacht tegen hem. "Wij zijn er voor je Harry. Ik zal jou niet laten gaan. Ik hou van jou".

Daphne hoorde de woorden en wist nog steeds niet echt wat Bella wist. Wel zag ze dat de woorden van Bella Harry aan het huilen had gebracht. Ze wist dat door de woorden van Bella de muur van Harry een beetje was afgebrokkeld. "Bella heeft gelijk Harry wij houden van jou en zullen altijd bij je blijven. Het maakt ons niet uit wat er is gebeurd jij bent van ons en wij houden van jou. Ik hou van jou" zei Daphne op een zachte toon.

Het schokken van Harry werden meer en hij huilde nu echt, hoewel het nog steeds zonder geluid was. Het was nu dat de deur open werd gegooid met een klap en dat iemand met grote stappen naar binnen kwam rennen.

Bella Harry en Daphne schrokken op en keken alle drie met grote ogen naar de persoon die nu in de kamer stond. Harry die zijn ogen vol met tranen had zitten en zijn bril die hij op zijn benen had liggen kon het niet echt zien maar hoorde het wel.

"Wat, Hoe Waarom". Stamelde Daphne.

*#*

Sirius hoorde wat Isabella had gezegd en wist ongeveer wat ze bedoelde. Maar net als een aantal anderen had hij nooit de beelden gezien of het rode boekje gelezen. Dus hij wist ook niet echt hoe diep het bij Harry zat. Wel wist hij dat het erg moest zijn geweest om zo een reactie te krijgen van Isabella Goedleers. Zei was iemand die zelden uit haar slof schoot. En de manier waarop ze het nu had gedaan was duidelijk genoeg voor hem geweest.

In zijn gedachten wist hij wat hij moest doen. Zijn eerste reactie was Tops en Augusta bij de hand pakken en mee te nemen naar de hal. Daar riep hij om Snot en vroeg of die hen naar het ministerie wilde brengen.

In de ontvangst ruimte van het ministerie vertelde Sirius dat ze Bellatrix moesten halen. Zij was de genen die Harry uit zijn schulp kon brengen. Tuurlijk Bella en Daphne konden het ook maar ze waren nog te jong. Bellatrix had de volwassenheid die Bella nu nodig had en was daarom hun beste oplossing.

Augusta die als enige van de drie het boekje had gelezen kon inzien dat Sirius bestwel eens gelijk kon hebben. "Oke Sirius waarom heb je ons mee genomen en waarom zijn we hier op het ministerie".

Sirius gaf een glimlach en wees over zijn schouder heen. Achter hem bevond zich het kantoor van Azkaban. En het was toen dat Tops ook begreep waarom ze mee was getrokken.

"Sirius weet je het zeker, je weet dat alleen het hoofd van een huis het kan doen" zei Tops.

"Precies" zei Sirius. "Ik zal de plaats van Bellatrix in nemen in Azkaban en Augusta zal als plaatsvervangend heer Zwart de garantie waarborgen van de terugkeer van Bellatrix. Als heer kan ze een van haar Familieleden de plaats in laten nemen voor een gevangenen voor de duur van maximaal drie dagen. En als hond kan ik de Dementors van mij af houden.

Bella kan het ook in haar vorm. Alleen kan ze in haar vorm niet ontsnappen zoals ik dat een jaar geleden heb gedaan. Anders had ik haar mee genomen".

Nu achteraf gezien waren ze blij dat het niet gebeurd was. Bellatrix moest uitgebroken worden door Voldermort zelf. Anders zou ze nooit terug gestuurd kunnen worden, En dat was het belangrijkste wat ze nu moesten bereiken. Dus terwijl Sirius bij Tops bleef staan ging Augusta naar binnen.

Het formulier dat ze nodig had was zo gevonden en in gevuld. Alleen bij een verblijf buiten de gevangenis van een gevangen was een Schouwer verplicht. Gelukkig had Sirius daar ook aan gedacht en had juist om die reden Tops mee genomen. Iets wat weer makkelijk te regelen was met Amalia. En als hooft van huis Zwart werd alles geheim gehouden omdat het een aloude en nobel huis was.

En tien minuten later stonden ze dan ook buiten aan de kade van de haven naar de gevangenis toe. Snot had ze afgezet en zou hen bij hun terugkeer weer daar komen om ze op te halen en ze meteen naar het Potter kasteel te ploppen. Maar voordat dat kon gebeuren moesten ze eerst Bellatrix uit haar cel gaan halen.

De meeste bewakers keken op toen Sirius Zwart die nog geen jaar geleden was ontsnap al weer terug naar binnen liep onder de begeleiding van een schouwer.

Augusta bleef bij de ingang staan. Zij wilde namelijk niets te maken hebben met de dementors.

Tops gooide het papier op de toonbank en liep meteen door met Sirius aan de arm. Bij de cel van Bellatrix hielden ze stil.

"Sirius, ben je eindelijk vrij en dan kom je me nu alweer op zoeken. Ik zou bijna denken dat je van mij houd:" Zei Bellatrix in een overdreven vriendelijk stemmetje. "En vertel me eens Sirius vond je de herinneringen leuk die ik aan mijn man heb mee gegeven".

Sirius keek boos en begon zachtjes naar zijn nicht te grommen. "Bellatrix gedraag je anders laat ik jouw hier zitten".

De woorden die Sirius net had gezegd kwamen langzaam bij Bellatrix naar binnen. "WHAT, Wil je zeggen dat ik weg mag, ben ik vrij" gilde Bellatrix bijna, maar zag meteen hoe Sirius nee schudde.

Het was echter Tops die haar het antwoord op haar ongestelde vraag gaf. "Het is mijn broertje. Zoals je weet zijn mijn moeder en ik nu Potters. Maar mijn broertje heeft jou weer harder nodig dan wie dan ook".

"Wat heeft hij nu weer voor iets doms gedaan" vroeg Bellatrix meteen. "Ik zweer het als ik hier ooit uit kom leg ik hem vast aan een ketting dan weet ik zeker dat hij zich niet meer zal bezeren".

Sirius lachte luid maar kreeg meteen een dodelijke blik van Bellatrix."En jij bent de eerste die ik laat castreren" beet ze Sirius toe.

"Nee Bellatrix het is Minerva" viel Tops haar in de reden voor dat zij en Sirius het op een partijtje bekvechten zouden zetten. "Ze is er zwaar aan toe en we weten niet of ze het wel gaat halen. Harry zit alleen maar aan haar bed, Hij eet en drinkt nauwelijks en heeft ook bijna niet geslapen. Hij zegt niets en reageert nergens op. Volgens Isabella Goedleers heeft hij verlatingsangst" vertelde Tops haar.

"tuurlijk heeft hij een verlatingsangst wat denk je zelf" snauwde Bellatrix bijna. "Hij is opgegroeid als een slaaf. Hij was nog minder waard dan het vuil onder de schoenen van zijn oom en tante. En nu na ruim elf jaar heeft hij eindelijk een familie. Hij had een oma die van hem hield zijn eigen familie in bloed. En die familie dreigt hem nu te worden ontnomen.

En als hij nu drie jaar van liefde had gehad dan had het niet zo erg geweest. Maar nee tot twee keer toe heeft hij Voldemort moeten weerhouden van een terugkeer. En dit jaar heeft hij gehoord dat hij die terugkeer moet laten door gaan. Maar om dat te kunnen laten doen moet hij mee gaan doen in een tornooi waar hij tot drie keer toe zijn leven moet wagen om Voldemort te laten terug komen.

Ik heb zijn leven gezien en het is zo erg dat je het je ergste vijand niet zou toe wensen. En nog is Harry de liefste man die ik ooit heb gezien. En de dood van zijn oma kan de duistere heer van hem maken die diep van binnen in hem zit.

Tops jij heb het zwarte gat in zijn gedachten gezien is het niet" vroeg Bellatrix ineens van uit het niets.

Tonks moest even na denken en dacht terug aan het begin van het tweede jaar. Het was de dag na dat hij was aan gevallen door die Smalhart. "Ja ik weet het weer het is het gat van verderf. Isabella heeft ons verteld dat het pure haat was. Iets wat door Voldemort was achter gelaten of zo iets".

Bellatrix knikte. "Juist en dat is waar iedereen bang voor moet zijn. Mocht Harry zijn oma verliezen. Nu hij haar eindelijk in zijn leven heeft. Dan kan het zo maar zijn dat het gat der verderf zijn gedachte opslokt. En mocht dat gebeuren dan zal Harry de volgende duistere heer zijn die er is. En ik kan je nu vertellen dat Voldemort een watje is vergeleken bij een duistere Harry".

Sirius wilde wat gaan zeggen maar werd opnieuw het zwijgen opgelegd door Bellatrix.

"Nee Sirius. Harry heeft nog steeds geen jeugd gehad en ik vraag me af of hij dat ooit nog eens zal krijgen. Hij is heer over vier huizen. Waarschijnlijk vijf omdat jij geen kinderen meer zal kunnen krijgen door onze Dementor vriendjes hier.

De rijkste tovenaar die er ooit zal zijn en voor wat. Een oude gek die zijn leven wil beheersen. Een minister die net zo content is als een slak op pepperupdrank, Zo lang als die luis van Lucius Malfidus aan zijn draaitje blijft trekken. En dan heb ik het nog niet eens gehad over de nachtelijke tripjes in de gedachtes van mijn kleiner ik waar hij Voldermort constant zal moeten bevechten".

"Dat is heel mooi Bellatrix" brak Sirius haar tirade. "Maar ik ben hier om jouw plaats in te nemen voor een dag. Jij hebt tot morgen avond de tijd om jouw man en mijn erfgenaam tot ons te brengen. Ik weet dat op dit moment jouw kleiner ik bezig is om jullie toekomstige man terug te laten komen tot haar en jou. En jullie mede gezel is daar ook mee bezig. Ik weet namelijk ook dat jouw kleinere ik daar nog te jong voor is".

Bellatrix begon langzaam nee te schudden. "Sirius zeg me dat het niet waar is. Ben jij hier om mijn naar Harry te laten gaan zodat ik hem te bedden kan brengen. Denk je dat Harry dat zou toe laten. Denk je dat ik hem op die manier zal verlijden om hem terug te brengen".

Sirius zei niets maar lachte wel".

Pats, Pats. De vlakke hand van Bellatrix maakte contact met de beide wangen van Sirius. Het is niet Harry die geholpen moet worden maar Minerva jij hitsige Hond, echt waar soms denk ik echt dat castratie echt de enige oplossing is voor jou.

En ja ik zal gaan maar niet om te doen wat jij mij vraagt. Met die woorden duwde ze Sirius haar cel in en trok de deur achter zich dicht. Met een kleine lach richting Tops duwde ze de toverstok van Sirius tussen haar borsten en liep met haar nichtje mee naar buiten.

Bij de boot begroete ze Augusta en liep samen met haar en Tops de boot op. Bij de wal zagen ze hoe een groep van ministerie werkers hun kant op kwamen gelopen. Het had de reden om Bellatrix in bewaring te nemen wegens het ontsnappen uit de gevangenis. Het was namelijk te verwachten dat het nooit geheim zou blijven wat er uit naam van huize zwart werd gedaan.

Het was alleen jammer dat Sirius ook hier op voor bereid was geweest.

Terwijl de medewerkers van het ministerie nog op zo'n honderd meter afstand stonden verschenen Snot en Dobby naast hen van uit het niets. Ze pakte de handen van de heksen en plopte hen naar het Potterkasteel.

Bellatrix keek de gang rond en liep vervolgens regelrecht naar de kamer die haar werd aangewezen.

*#*

David en Isabella keken net als alle anderen raar op. Maar er was er geen een die wat zei.

Andromeda Zag haar zusje en wees met haar hand naar de deur die ze moest hebben.

Bellatrix knikte en sloeg beide handen tegen de deur en drukte hem met een klap open. Daar op de bank zag ze haar man. Haar kleinere ik en hun zuster vrouw zitten. Met een paar passen stond ze voor hem en zakte door haar knieën.

*#*

"Bellatrix, Wat, Hoe Waarom". Stamelde Daphne toen Bellatrix voor hen door haar knieën zakte.

Met beide handen pakte Bellatrix de wangen van Harry en trok hem in een kus. Hij huilde nog wel maar hield geschrokken op bij het voelen van haar lippen op die van hem.

Bellatrix nam de handen van Daphne in die van haar en trok ook haar even in een kus. Door daarna Harry op haar schoot te nemen en tussen Daphne en Bella in te gaan zitten.

Beide dames namen haar voor beeld en kropen dicht tegen haar en Harry aan. Bellatrix deed haar eigen armen om de middel van Harry heen en legde haar hoofd van achter op zijn schouder.

"Oke Harry vertel me eens waarom trek jij je zo terug".

Harry zei niets en keek meteen naar zijn oma.

Bellatrix zag hem kijken en trok hem nog wat strakker tegen zich aan. "Kom op Harry wij gaan niet eerde weg of je hebt het ons verteld".

Harry zuchtte en keek weer naar zijn oma. "Wat moet ik nu doen Bellatrix, ze is de enige hulp die ik heb tegen Albus. Ik ben nog lang niet sterk genoeg en ik kan niet zonder haar. Ik weet ik heb Bella en Daphne naast me staan maar oma is mijn bloed. Het is de enige dat ik nog over heb van mijn moeder".

Daphne en Bella keken beide met tranen in hun ogen op naar Harry. Ze wisten allebei wat zijn oma voor hem betekende maar dat het zoveel in zich had dat wisten ze niet. Tuurlijk ze zagen hem als zijn familie maar nu begrepen ze het ook. Minerva was echt de enige familie die hij nog had.

Bellatrix trok hem nog eens tegen zich aan en fluisterde in zijn oor. "En denk je dat ze het goed zou vinden als jij je zelf zo aan het uithongeren ben".

"Nee, Oma zou het nooit goed vinden"zei Harry zachtjes.

"Goed zo Harry, kom ga je wassen je stinkt namelijk, Ga eten en drinken. Dan zal ik Minerva terug gaan halen. Een coma is niets anders dan gevangen zitten in je gedachten" vertelde Bellatrix hem.

Alle drie keken ze haar met open mond aan.

Bellatrix lachte en keek even naar Bella. "Ja schat jij gaat het ook allemaal leren. Jouw krachten over de gedachten zijn nog niet helemaal daar. En die van mij kwamen vrij nadat mijn man was overleden. Ik kan bij iedereen in de gedachten treden als ze openstaan voor ontvangst. Nu huphup. Ik wil niet dat mijn man stinkt als ik zijn oma heb terug gehaald".

Alle drie knikte en rende meteen de kamer uit en de badkamer binnen.

Bellatrix lachte en ging op de rand van het bed van Minerva zitten. "Zo en nu is het de buurt aan jouw grootmoeder van me". Met die woorden hing ze iets naar Minerva toe, en mummelde wat.

A/N: Zo dat was weer een hoofdstuk. Bedankt voor het lezen en tot over twee weken. Groetjes Winmau.


	9. (BTK 4) H9 Minerva Anderling

A/N: Voor iedereen en een beetje speciaal voor LongLiveTheBloodyQueen een gelukkig Nieuwjaar en veel succes gewenst in 2016. Harry Potter is niet van mij dit is een verhaal van een fan.

(BTK 4) H9 Minerva Anderling.

Bellatrix keek hoe haar jonge man naar de badkamer liep gevolgd door haar kleinere ik en hun zuster vrouw. In haar gedachte vroeg ze zichzelf af of Harry misschien al niet oud genoeg was voor een nachtelijk avontuur. Even liet ze een giechel ontsnappen wanneer ze bij zichzelf dacht dat die avonturen niet echt nachtelijk hoefde te wezen.

Ze schudden haar hoofd en keek naar de stil liggende vorm van Minerva naast haar. Een kleine glimlach en een zucht ontsnapte aan haar lippen.

Met haar rechte hand wreef ze over de wang van Minerva en zei. "Je weet half niet hoe erg jouw kleinzoon zich nu voelt oma. Wat hij me net als antwoord heeft gegeven is nog niet eens het beging van zijn angsten. Ik ben er niet trots op maar ik heb net zijn gedachten bekeken. Iets in me vertelde dat ik het moest doen.

Mijn kleinere ik en mijn zustervrouw zijn de liefdes van zijn leven. Er zal niets zijn wat hij niet voor hen allebei zou doen. Maar oma jij bent nog veel belangrijker dan iedereen bij elkaar.

Hij vecht nu een gevecht uit tegen haat en verderf. Het zwarte gat in zijn gedachte is een gevecht aan het houden om hem over te nemen en jij bent de enige die hem met beide benen op de grond kan houden. Ja Professor Minerva Anderling. Jij bent het anker van mijn man. En zolang jij in zijn leven bent zal hij in het goede blijven, maar daarvoor moet jij wel bij hem zijn, en het zal nog lang duren voor dat wij uw plaats kunnen overnemen".

Bellatrix had nog steeds haar hand op de wang van Minerva en wreef langzaam heen en weer. Ze had niet door dat er drie paar oren van achter de deur van de badkamer aan het mee luisteren waren naar haar verhaal.

Bella keek naar Harry net zoals Daphne dat vanaf de andere kant deed. Beide hadden een blik van kwaadheid en medelijden. Boos omdat hij het hen niet had verteld. En medelijden voor de angst van verlies waar hij zo bang voor was.

Daphne was de eerste die hem in een knuffel nam nadat ze hem een klap op zijn schouder had gegeven, en hem had uit gescholden voor nobele Pummel. Iets wat Bella ook lachen deed voor ze Harry ook in een knuffel nam. Door vervolgens alle drie nog steeds in hun knuffel hun oor tegen de deur te leggen en te luisteren naar wat er in de kamer gebeurde.

Bellatrix kroop boven op Minerva en plaatste haar knieën aan weerskanten van haar onderbuik. "Nooit gedacht dat ik nog eens zo op mijn Professor zou kruipen" gniffelde ze.

Iets voor over hangend bracht ze haar hoofd dichter bij Minerva en deed een van haar ogen open met haar duim en wijsvinger.

Een kleine spreuk later en ze was in de gedachte kamer van Minerva.

*#*

Het eerste wat Bellatrix zag was een lange oprit naar een kasteel. Het kasteel wat ze zag leek op dat van de Potters maar was net iets anders. En hoewel ze het niet echt herkende voelde ze zich toch welkom in het kasteel.

Bij de voordeur klopte ze met de metalen bal die aan een ketting hing op de deur. Krakend en piepend ging de deur open en kon ze naar binnen. Met kleine stapjes liep ze de gang in en hield haar ogen open op eventuele vallen die er zouden kunnen zijn.

Achter in de hal was een grote trap bekleed met een dik bordeauxrode traploper. Boven aan trap splitste de trap zich naar links en rechts. Het was aan de rechte kant dat ze een zacht zingende stem uit een kamer hoorde komen.

Het O Danny Boy klonk haar opnieuw bekent in haar oren. Het was het zelfde liedje en de zelfde stem die ze net ook had gehoord in de gedachten kamer van haar man. Dus ze wist ook meteen wie het aan het zingen was. En met een paar snelle stappen was ze bij de kamer en deed de deur langzaam open.

Ze kon het niet helpen en glimlachte breed. Aan de andere kant van de kamer in een schommelstoel zat een iets jongere Minerva te wiegen met een baby in haar armen.

"Minerva wat ben je aan het doen" vroeg Bella zachtjes.

Minerva keek geschrokken op door vervolgens te gaan lachen. "Ah, Bellatrix je geloofd het nooit maar ik ben een oma geworden".

Bellatrix wist dat er iets in de gedachtegang niet klopte, maar ze wist nog niet echt wat het was. Het was duidelijk dat Minerva niet opgesloten was dus ze was hier uit vrije wil. Maar de vraag was waarom ze hier bleef zitten als dat niet hoefde.

Bellatrix lachte een kleine glimlach. Echter het bereikte haar ogen niet. "Minerva sinds wanneer ben jij oma geworden en van wie als ik het vragen mag?" Bellatrix probeerde de wantrouwen uit haar stem te houden en hoopte ook dat het gelukt was. Het was niet zo dat ze Minerva niet vertrouwde. Nee, het was meer de situatie waarin ze zich bevond die ze niet vertrouwde.

Minerva keek op en lachte opnieuw vriendelijk naar Bellatrix. "Ik ben Oma geworden van Harry James Potter. Lily heeft het me net verteld. Kijk dit is hem is hij niet mooi". Minerva hield de kleine Harry omhoog zodat Bellatrix hem beter kon zien.

Bellatrix lachte vriendelijk en koos haar woorden voorzichtig. "Minerva waar zijn Lilly en James" vroeg ze voorzichtig.

De blik van Minerva werd overschaduwd. "Lily en James zijn vermoord door hij die niet genoemd mag worden. En ik moet nu voor kleine Harry hier zorgen" vertelde Minerva aan Bellatrix.

Bellatrix zucht opnieuw en vroeg. "Minerva hoe out is Harry nu". Bellatrix wist dat het een vraag was waar Minerva over na moest denken en ook dat het antwoord in haar gedachten niet makkelijk zou zijn.

"Harry is nu veertien jaar en al een grote jongen. Hij heeft veel mee gemaakt".

En het was hier dat Minerva stopte met het geven van een antwoord. Ze keek vragend naar het kleine bundeltje wat op haar schoot lag. Op het voorhoofd van de kleine Harry verscheen een litteken dat begon te bloeden. Het bundeltje verdween en in een hoek van de kamer verscheen een klein mandje met een baby er in.

Bellatrix keek erna en wist dat het de herinnering was van de avond dat Minerva Harry op die drempel had gelegd. Minerva had het haar verteld in de tijd dat ze een mede gevangene was.

Minerva stond op en liep naar het mandje. Maar toen ze erbij stond verdween het en veranderde in een kleine jongen. Er verschenen blauwe plekken en striemen op het gezicht van de kleine Harry.

Het bloed begon uit zijn neus en mond te druppelen en ze konden Harry horen vragen. "Waarom Oma waarom".

"Harry ik wist het niet. Ik wist het niet" stamelde Minerva.

Harry verdween en kwam terug zittend op een stoel met de sorteerhoed op zijn hoofd. Hij was klein en mager. Hij keek zijn ogen uit maar was zwak in zijn gestel. Weer begon Harry te bloeden bij zijn litteken en weer vroeg hij aan Minerva waarom.

Minerva zakte door haar knieën en keek huilend toe hoe de herinneringen veranderde en veranderde.

Zijn eerste vliegles. Zijn eerste wedstrijd. De dag dat ze zijn littekens voor het eerst had gezien. De herinneringen van de kerst kwamen tevoorschijn en Bellatrix zag hoe zijn oom op Harry aan het slaan was met een riem.

Minerva die huilend en door de tranen heen in de armen zat van Bellatrix kon niets anders doen dan kijken en zeggen dat ze het niet wist.

Bellatrix keek opnieuw hoe de herinnering veranderde in die van een kerst tafel waar Harry in eens verdween. Ze kon nu duidelijk zien hoe Minerva naar verschillende delen van haar lichaam greep. Het was ook nu dat ze begreep dat Harry op juist die plaatsen gewond was geraakt toen ze bij hem had gezeten in St, Holisto.

Inwendig vroeg ze zich af waarom Minerva dat kon voelen tot het moment dat ze begreep dat zij en Harry verbonden waren. En aan de pijn te zien die Minerva nu had wist ze ook meteen waarom zij het anker van Harry was.

En hoe meer herinneringen ze had gezien hoe meer ze begreep dat Harry ook het anker van Minerva was. Alleen hield zij het herinneringsbeeld vast. En de angst dat hij nu terug veranderde in de Harry die ze nu kenden was verontrustend.

De volgende herinnering die ze zag was van haar zelf en Harry in het ziekenhuis. Toen ze zichzelf zag zitten aan de kant van zijn bed kon ze zien wat Minerva haar had verteld in Azkaban. Ze was echt verliefd op een jongen van twaalf jaar. En in het ziekenhuis kon ze het aan haar eigen ogen zien. Tuurlijk hij was nog te jong voor meer dan een hand en een kus. Maar niet te jong voor haar gevoel.

In de herinnering van het ziekenhuis kon ze ook zien hoe veel Minerva om Harry werkelijk gaf. En weer zag ze hoe de herinnering veranderde in die van Droebel die de grote hal van Zweinstein binnen liep met een Dementor achter zich aan.

Het eerste gevoel dat Bellatrix kreeg was een gevoel van razernij. Hoe kon iemand zo een wezen mee nemen in een zaal waar kinderen zaten te eten. Het was een van de ergste wezens die er leefde in de toverwereld. Criminelen werden er gek door gemaakt. En zij en Sirius konden alleen maar overleven door hun faunaten vorm.

Als kat en hond konden ze de angst buiten kunnen houden en hun waardigheid en gedachten kunnen behouden. Alleen was zij als kat te groot om net als Sirius te kunnen ontsnappen, Anders had ze dat al vast en zeker gedaan. En nu dat ze wist dat ze terug gestuurd zou worden kon ze niet meer ontsnappen. Maar als ze eerlijk was had Harry goed voor haar gezorgd. En ze kon eerlijk zeggen dat haar leven in de gevangenis bestwel dragelijk was. Vooral nu ze ook haar eigen toverstok had terug gekregen van haar nichtje Tops.

Weer bracht Bellatrix haar blik naar de herinneringen die maar bleven komen. Harry met Bella. Harry met Isabella. Harry met Daphne en steeds waren het de herinnering waar Harry de klappen kreeg en iedereen werd gered.

Toen was daar de herinnering waar het allemaal om ging. Ze zag hoe die zwager van Haar. De man van haar zuster een vloek op een vrouw met blond haar af vuurde. En ook hoe Minerva in de baan van de vloek sprong. Het was toen dat ze wist dat hij zijn vermogen voor het redden van mensen niet van zijn ouders had. Nee zijn oma was de griffoendor van de familie en Harry volgde haar in iedere stap die ze zette.

Ze kon zien hoe Minerva tegen een boom aan vloog en ook hoe de Herinnering ineen keer heel wazig werd. Het was hierdoor dat ze begreep dat Minerva met haar hoofd tegen de boom aan was gekomen. En het was nu ook voor het eerst dat ze de echte kracht van Harry zag.

De kracht die hij vertoonde gaf haar twee gevoelens. Een bracht een angst naar boven die ze nog nooit eerder had gevoeld. De enige angst die daarbij in de buurt kwam was haar man die haar verkrachte toen ze nog te jong was om getrouwd te zijn.

En het andere gevoel was er een van lust. De kracht die hij vertoonde bracht het beest in haar los en ze wist dat haar kleinere ik zeer gelukkig zou worden met een man zoals hij. Maar ook dat Voldermort nooit aan hem zou kunnen tippen. Jammer was alleen dat hij dat zelf nog niet door had.

De herinneringen stopte en ze bevond zich nu in een lege kamer samen met Minerva.

Minerva keek haar aan. "Dit is niet echt he, jij zit in mijn hoofd en mijn kleine Harry is daar buiten" vroeg Minerva haar door haar tranen heen.

Bellatrix keek om haar heen en zag een paar stil staande herinneringen voor haar zweven. Een was er van een kleine Harry bij de moeder van haar kleinere ik.

De andere was van het ziekenhuis bed waar hij boven zweefde. En een van een ziekenhuis bed waar hij in lag en zijzelf naast zat. Het waren de beelden die Minerva het meeste pijn hadden gedaan en die dat nu nog steeds deden.

Bellatrix knikte en vroeg of zij een herinnering mocht laten zien.

Minerva wist niet wat Bellatrix bedoelde maar ze knikte van ja.

Bellatrix sloot haar ogen en er verscheen een herinnering. Het was Harry die naast het bed van zijn oma zat. Ze had het in de gedachten van haar kleinere ik gezien en wist dat dit het beste beeld was die ze aan Minerva kon laten zien.

Minerva keek hoe haar kleinzoon aan haar zijde zat. Hoe verwaarloost hij er uitzag. En ze kon zien dat hij bijna niet gegeten had. De vraag was alleen waarom hij dat had gedaan.

"Harry heeft het gedaan omdat hij van zijn oma houd. Wij zijn allemaal zijn familie maar jij bent zijn bloed. Jij bent het enige wat hij heeft van zijn moeder. Hij heeft de vrienden van zijn vader. De mantel van zijn vader. De titels van zijn vader.

Maar van zijn moeder heeft hij alleen maar jou. En dat is ook de rede waarom hij dag in dag uit naast jouw bed zal zitten. De vraag is laat je hem daar zitten of kom je mee terug. Denk je niet dat jouw kleinzoon lang genoeg heeft gewacht" vertelde Bellatrix haar.

Minerva wilde ja knikken maar keek recht in de ogen van Bellatrix. "Is dat de enige reden waarom je mij weer in de gewone wereld wild hebben".

"Oooo bij Merlijns naam nee. Ik moet morgen weer terug naar Azkaban en dit is de enige kans die ik misschien krijg om een eens lekker tegen mijn Harry aan te kruipen en hem dromen te geven voor een lange tijd. En iedere minuut dat ik hier bij jou ben gaat van mijn knuffeltijd af" vertelde Bellatrix haar lachend.

Minerva lachte en nam haar schoonkleindochter in haar armen. Toen ze haar ogen weer open deed zag ze Bellatrix boven haar hangen met een glimlach op haar gezicht.

"OMA" klonk er vanaf de badkamer. Harry rende naar zijn oma en nam haar in een knuffel. Het moment dat ze hadden was magisch en dat was iets dat heel bijzonder was in de magische wereld.

Helaas voor Harry en Minerva werd hun moment verstoord door alle anderen die ook naar binnen kwamen om Minerva in hun armen te sluiten.

Drie uur later zat een klein groepje in de kamer. Minerva zat naast Isabella en keek geamuseerd naar Bellatrix. Minerva wist wat er ging komen maar Isabella nog niet. Het was na een half uur dat David en Remus ook de kamer verlieten.

Toen Bellatrix na nog eens vijftien minuten naar Minerva keek, kon ze het niet helpen om haar lach te onder drukken.

Bellatrix stond op en rekte zich uit.

Minerva sprak een plakspreuk en een zwijgspreuk uit over Isabella.

Bellatrix zwaaide haar toverstok over haar gewaad en het verdween. Haar bh en slipje waren zwart en erg klein.

Minerva, deed haar hand voor haar mond en verborg de lach die ze had.

Harry keek met open mond naar Bellatrix die zich langzaam rond draaide om Harry haar hele lichaam te laten zien.

Isabella wilde wat zeggen maar kon geen geluid maken. En de plakspreuk weerhield haar om op te staan.

Bellatrix boog zich met rechte benen voor over en stond nu oog in oog met Harry en kon hem zien happen naar adem. Maar ook dat zijn ogen steeds heen en weer gingen naar twee van haar gevoelige punten.

En ze kon daarom ook een warm gevoel die in haar buik ontstond niet onder drukken. "En Harry heb je een mooi uitzicht. Of zal ik me weer aan kleden".

Harry keek in haar ogen en gaf haar een antwoord wat iedere jongen van veertien jaar zou geven bij het zien van een mooie godin. In zijn gedachten riep hij. ^Bij Merlijn nee. Jij bent een Godin en ik ben niet waardig genoeg voor de schoonheid die jij mij geeft^.

De gedachten die hij had werd gehoord door Minerva en sinds kort ook door Bella en Daphne. Zelfs Bellatrix hoorde het. Alleen wist Harry nog niet dat hun zijn gedachten konden horen.

Maar ja hij was een jongen van veertien en zijn gedachten waren niet zijn stem en dus vroeg Bella het weer en nu nog heser dan ervoor.

"En Harry vind je het mooi het uitzicht" en Bellatrix wreef met een vinger over het kant van haar bh.

En zoals ik al zei Harry was veertien jaar en zijn mond zei wat iedere vrouw hoopte te horen.

"GGHHmmeenhpphfff nee".

Bellatrix lachte luid en genoot van de reactie die ze bij Harry teweeg had gebracht. Ze draaide zich om en pakte de handen van haar jonger ik en Daphne en nam hen mee de kamer uit. Bij de deur hield ze stil en draaide haar hoofd over haar schouder heen. "En lieverd laat je, je vrouwen nog lang wachten of kom je meen naar bed".

Harry sprong op en vergat spontaan hoe hij moest lopen en viel languit op zijn gezicht. Hij glimlachte en door vervolgens half kruipend en struikelend achter Bella, Daphne en Bellatrix aan te lopen.

Toen de deur dicht viel verwijderde Minerva de spreuken van Isabella en wachtte op de vloedgolf die zou komen.

Isabella echter keek haar alleen maar kwaad aan en vroeg met geklemde kaken. "Zeg me dat ze niets meer van plan is met mijn zoon dan hem alleen maar een hartverzakking te geven. En dat we morgen alleen maar een jongen van veertien hebben die nog steeds een jongen van veertien jaar is".

Minerva wilde wat zeggen maar schudde enkel van nee. Ze stond op en kroop in het ziekenhuis bed wat nog steeds in de hoek stond. Tijdens haar coma was ze lichamelijk helmaal genezen. Alleen was ze zwak door het gebrek van voeding dat ze had gehad. En van Poppy mocht ze op de bank zitten als ze maar in het bed zou slapen.

In de kamer van Harry was er een gezonde spanning. Bellatrix wist wat ze wilde gaan doen. Maar ook tot hoe ver ze kon gaan. Zij lag samen met Bella en Daphne te wachten op Harry die zich nog in de badkamer bevond.

Toen Harry gespannen uit de badkamer kwam wist hij niet wat hij moest doen.

Bellatrix klopte op de openplek tussen haar en Daphne in. Het was de plek die ze van Bella had gekregen.

Harry twijfelden en kroop vervolgens tussen hen in. Bellatrix hing met haar borsten tegen hem aan en legde een hand op zijn boksershort. Ze kon zijn mannelijkheid in haar hand voelen en kneep dan ook even zachtjes.

Harry hapte naar adem maar liet Bellatrix begaan.

Bellatrix keek hem recht in de ogen en kuste hem met passie. Maar had haar hand nog steeds rustend op de plek waar ze hem wilde hebben. Even wreef ze heen en weer en voelde eens goed hoe hij was.

Hij was niet zoals zo vaak word beschreven een mannelijkheid van 80 cm en driekeer zo dik als een bovenbeen. Nee hij was groot genoeg voor haar hand en dik genoeg voor haar vingers. In haar gedachten wist ze dat ze veel plezier kon hebben met Harry.

"Harry ben je er klaar voor" vroeg Bellatrix en kuste hem nog een keer.

Harry knikte met open mond Ja. "Ja, ik zou het willen maar niet nu en niet vandaag. Ik ben er nog niet klaar voor. Het spijt mij Bellatrix" zei Harry iets wat verlegen.

Bellatrix kneep nog zachtjes een keer en liet hem vervolgens los. "Nee, Harry als jij het wel had gewild dan had ik het nog niet gedaan. Jij bent er niet klaar voor". En Bellatrix kuste hem diep en met passie.

Toen Bellatrix stopte werden zijn lippen toegeëigend door Daphne. Ook deze liet een hand zakken en voelde even naar wat ze ooit hoopte te krijgen. En na haar was het Bella die het zelfde deed.

Bellatrix lachte en trok Harry dicht tegen haar aan. Ze kuste hem nog een keer diep en legde haar hoofd op zijn borstkast.

*#*

Het was vroeg in de ochtend dat Minerva in de deuropening stond en naar haar kleinzoon keek. Hij lag nog alleen met Bellatrix in een bed, en ze waren knus in elkaar verstrengeld.

Daphne en Bella kwamen naast haar staan en namen Minerva in een knuffel. "Jammer dat ze terug moet naar de gevangenis" zeiden ze allebei tegelijk.

Minerva knikte en trok de deur weer dicht.

Het was later die middag dat Harry afscheid nam van zijn Bellatrix en dat Minerva afscheid nam van haar kleindochter en van Apolline Delacours die er ook nog steeds was.

De dagen die erop volgden waren rustig en vol in gedachten.

Bella, Daphne en Harry waren nog dichter bij elkaar gekomen dan dat ze al waren en Bellatrix had er ook voor gezorgd dat de dromen van Bella en Daphne iets meer gevuld waren dan alleen met de groene ogen van Harry.

Met nog een week te gaan ging Minerva samen met Poppy en Zanita weer naar het kasteel. Albus Perkamentus zou een dag later ook naar Zweinstein komen en hen gaan vertellen wat hij dat jaar van plan zou zijn.

Tuurlijk wist iedereen al dat er een toverschool tornooi zou worden gehouden, en ook dat Harry een van de deelnemer zou zijn. Wat ze alleen nog niet wisten was wat de taken waren die hij zou moeten volbrengen en dat was nou net iets wat ze wilde weten.

Zeven dagen later bevonden Isabella, Augusta en Amalia en tot ieders verbazing ook Emma griffel die door Arabella was mee genomen, zich op het perron van 9 3/4. De rode Zweinstein express blies de stoomfluit en maakte zich klaar voor vertrek. Een laatste knuffel aan Aristona en Ginny en iedereen was klaar om naar Zweinstein te gaan.

Aan het einde hoorde ze het gegil van Molly die weer net op tijd was en konden ze ook de blik van Narcissa zien die met walging keek naar haar zoon die rond liep als een paradijsvogel in bronstijd. Een combinatie die niet klopte net als het gezicht van Draco. Maar erger was zijn vriend Ronald Wemel die nu ook een air had van hier tot Zweinstein.

A/N: Dat was het weer voor deze week tot over twee weken. Groeten Winmau.


	10. (BTK 4) H10 Express, Droebel en Perkamen

A/N: Harry Potter is niet van mij. Dit is een verhaal van een fan.

* * *

(BTK 4) H10 Express, Droebel en Perkamentus.

Narcissa stond aan de rand van het platform. Ze had net haar zoon naar de Zweinsteinexpress gebracht en keek met walging hoe hij zijn neus in de lucht gooide. Ze wist dat haar zoon arrogant was. Het was iets dat hij van zijn vader had geërfd.

Iedere keer als ze hem dan zo zag lopen kon ze niets anders doen dan de nijging tot braken te onderdrukken met alle wilskracht die ze had. Het was een junior dooddoener en dat was aan alles te zien. Haar man had ze werk goed gedaan en de heer des duister kon tevreden zijn. Draco was iemand die hem blindelings zou volgen hoe slecht het dan ook was.

Met haar ogen net over de schouder van Draco kon ze Bella nog net zien zitten achter het raam van een van de treincoupés. Met een kleine zwaai van haar hand naar haar zusje draaide ze zich om en liep richting de uitgang van dreuzel Londen.

*#*

Isabella keek toe hoe haar dochters haar Zoon en hun vrienden de trein in stapte. Het was een van de dingen die ze elk jaar wilde doen.

Harry als Koning Zweinstein kon het hele jaar door wonen op Zweinstein als hij dat zou willen. Maar zoals hij het zelf zei wilde hij gewoon lekker thuis zijn op het Potter kasteel met als zijn vrienden, zijn familie en zelfs met zijn Dame Zweinstein.

Isabella zuchtte diep en nam de arm van Arabella die naast haar stond. Beide zwaaide nog een keer en liepen vervolgens ook door de muur heen richting Dreuzel Londen.

*#*

Emma Griffel liep richting een café dat aantal straten van het station af lag. Ze had net afscheid genomen van haar dochter Hermelien. Haar man was al naar hun tandarts praktijk gelopen en zij zelf was naar een onderonsje voor de moeders en verzorgers van haar dochter en haar vrienden.

Bij binnenkomst zag ze Narcissa zitten. Met een kleine glimlach nam ze plaats aan het tafeltje en schonk zichzelf een kopje thee in van de pot thee die Narcissa al had besteld. Even keek ze naar Narcissa die inmiddels een goede vriendin van haar was geworden. Ze was ook de genen geweest die de afstand tussen hun en de toverwereld kleiner had gemaakt.

Toen Isabella, Arabelle en Augusta ook plaats hadden genomen begonnen ze met het roddelen. Het geen waarvoor dit onderonsje hoofdzakelijk was bedoeld. Vooral over hoe Harry en Bella samen waren gekomen. Maar ook hoe mooi Daphne er tussen paste.

Emma en Augusta werden een beetje gepest omdat Hermelien het wel heel goed kon vinden met Marcel. Augusta was blij maar werd ook rood bij de dingen die werden gezegd. Het was allemaal in goede gezelligheid en ze namen het dus allemaal sportief op.

Helaas zoals altijd werden de gesprekken na een tijdje steeds serieuzer en toen ze bij het tornooi aan kwamen konden ze niet meer dan met verdriet naar de tafel kijken.

Ze wisten allemaal wat Harry dit jaar moest gaan doen. Alleen wist nog niemand precies wat de opdrachten zouden zijn. Maar ondanks dat wisten ze ook dat hij het niet alleen hoefde te doen en dat zijn vrienden hem zouden helpen met wat de opdrachten ook mochten zijn.

De rest van de middag gesproken over het geen wat Harry, Bella en hun vrienden allemaal wilde gaan doen. Maar ook dat ze van plan waren om een keer een week op vakantie te gaan. Het was namelijk iets dat Harry en Bella nog nooit hadden gedaan.

Toen het vijf uur in de middag was stelde Isabella voor dat ze naar haar huis zouden gaan om gaar het avond maal te nuttigen. David zou Dan Griffel wel op kunnen halen. En Lucius zou nog lang niet thuis zijn.

*#*

Hermelien was de eerste die een copee voor hen allemaal had gevonden. Alleen Ginny, Loena en Aristona hadden de copee naast die van hen. Ze warren immers nog steeds een jaar onder hen en wisten dat ze ook dit jaar niet een jaar over zouden kunnen slaan. Met een beetje geluk zou het hen volgend jaar wel lukken.

In de aanloop naar het jaar was Harry steeds meer in zich zelf getrokken. Hij wist wat hij dit jaar moest gaan doen en had er ook veel boeken over gelezen. Een ding was hem duidelijk geworden. Ieder jaar dat er een toverschool tornooi was gehouden was er wel een kampioen over leden, Een patroon waarvan hij hoopte dat het zich dit jaar niet zou herhalen.

Bella en Daphne hadden het door en namen dan ook allebei plaats naast hen. En voor ze het allemaal wisten waren ze al in slaap gevallen door het ritme van de trein.

Twee uur in de rit werd ineens de deur van hun copee open getrokken. De klap was zo groot dat iedereen wakker schrok.

"Potter" klonk de stem van Ronald Wemel. "Potter" klonk het weer.

Harry die diep in slaap was kon met moeite zijn ogen open doen. Het enige wat hij hoorde was een stem die riep Potter.

"Potter, Ik wil weten waar mijn zusje is" zei de stem weer.

Het was pas nu dat Harry door had dat Ronald Wemel in de deur opening stond. Met een schuin oog keek hij even naar Bella en ging toen wat rechter zitten. "Mr. Wemel, Ik wist niet dat u nog een zusje had. Maar Ginny is nu Ginny potter en ik zou u aan raden om haar met rust te laten dit jaar. Uw familie staat al op het punt van een bloedvete over zichzelf af te roepen met mijn huis".

Ronald Wemel die nog steeds de beste leerling van Zweinstein was als het ging om domheid, een titel die hij deelde met Korzel en Kwast. Keek naar Harry en toen even de copee door. "Ik weet niet wat jij van plan bent Potter, maar mijn zusje is nog steeds mijn zusje. Ik weet niet wat jij met haar en mijn vader hebt gedaan maar ik weet wat ik weet en Perkamentus weet het ook".

Harry wist nu zeker dat Perkamentus nog steeds met zijn spelletjes bezig was, Tuurlijk het was iets dat hij al wist maar hij had gehoopt dat Perkamentus iets rustiger aan zou gaan doen. En het ergste vond hij wel dat de hoofdmeester er een leerling voor gebruikte en het niet zelf durfde te doen.

In gedachten had Harry al alles aan zijn oma verteld en wist dat zij het net zo erg vond als hij zelf. Hij leerde nu ook dat Zanita het allemaal van zijn oma had gehoord. Hierdoor kwamen ze ook allemaal to de zelfde conclusie.

De hoofd meester hield iets achter dat was iets wat hij en zijn familie wist. De vraag was alleen wat het was en waarom deed hij zoveel voor de Wemels, en speciaal voor Molly en Ronald.

"Potter ik wil nu weten waar mij…"en dat waren de laatste woorden die Ronald Wemel die dag op de trein had uitgesproken.

Vanaf de zijkant kwam er een rode schim die haar voet tussen de benen van Ron plantte.

Het was omdat Ron teveel pijn had om nog maar iets van geluid uit te brengen. Maar dat weerhield Harry en Marcel er niet van om hun beide handen tussen hun benen te drukken en ooeepphh te roepen. Het is een actie die de meeste manen met lede ogen kunnen aanzien.

Het was de tweeling die met de excuses voor hun broertje Ronald Wemel verwijderde en afscheid namen van hun kleine zusje Ginny Potter, die op haar beurt weer afscheid nam van haar tussenhaakjes vader en moeders en weer terug ging naar haar eigen copee.

*#*

Een uur later klonk er in eens van uit het niets een gegil van "Nee" en "Laat me los".

Harry gooide zijn ogen open en keek versuft rond. Hij wist niet wat er aan de hand was en had moeite om wakker te worden. Het enige wat hij zich herinnerde was het eten van een koekje en een heerlijke slaap.

"Laat Me Los".

Harry wilde op gaan staan maar werd teruggeduwd tegen de bank. En Wist nog steeds niet wat er was gebeurd en wat er gebeurde. Wel voelde hij een voet die op zijn been drukte en een schim die hem voorbij ging. Het was ook nu weer dat hij een gegil hoorde.

"Laat me los slet".

"Echt niet dat is mijn vriendin jij klootzak".

Harry had nu eindelijk zijn ogen open en zijn zicht was ook beter dan het daarnet was. Het beeld wat hij zag was Daphne worstelend in de armen van Korzel en Marcel zwaaiend met zijn vuisten tegen een in een hoek gedreven Kwast.

Nu zag hij ook hoe Hermelien en Suzanne hun toverstokken gericht hielden op Korzel en hem zo weerhielden om Daphne mee te trekken. Maar het mooiste beeld wat hij zag was zijn Bella die boven op een bloedende Draco zat en hem raakte met alles wat ze had.

De Erfgenaam van het huis Malfidus probeerde zich met alles te verdedigen wat hij maar kon vinden, Maar Bella was een wild beest geworden en hij was haar prooi en liet hem niet meer gaan.

Met een blik op Hermelien en Daphne zag hij hoe Daphne haar been naar achteren gooide. Het kwam precies op de plek waar Korzel hem niet wilde hebben. Korzel zakte door zijn knieën en kroop met een pijnlijk gezicht weg.

Hij werd op de knieën gevolgd door Kwast die eindelijk onder Marcel uit was gekropen. De enige die nu nog in de problemen was, was Draco. Suzanne en Marcel haalden Bella van Draco af en Daphne stond in de armen van Hermelien.

Het was nu pas dat Harry wat deed. Harry liep op Draco af en trok hem aan zijn kraag op oog hoogte. "Ik weet niet wat er is gebeurd en wat jij met ons hebt gedaan, maar ik weet wel dat mijn vrienden jouw van Bella hebben gered".

"Potter laat Mr. Malfidus los" klonk er een stem van af de zijkant. "Dat is 50 punten van huis Zweinstein en een week nablijven in mijn kantoor".

Harry hoorde de stem en schudden met zijn hoofd. "Professor ik weet niet wat u op de Zweinstein express doet maar zoals altijd loopt u weer vooraan met een oordeel en vraag niet om de reden".

De reden doet er niet toe. Ik weet wat ik heb gezien, en dat is goed genoeg voor mij" sneerde Professor Sneep.

Harry blies de inhoud van zijn longen ruw uit zijn neus en keek naar de Professor. "Ik denk niet dat ik wil weten wat u hier op de Zweinstein expres doet, Laat staan dat ik wil weten door wie u deze taak hebt gekregen. Hoewel ik een goed idee heb wie U die opdracht gegeven heeft. De punten aftrek zal ik waardig ondergaan. Alleen het na blijven zal u met het hoofd van mijn huis moeten op nemen".

"Potter denk je nu echt dat ik ga onderhandelen met een leerling. Ik ben een Professor en jou meerdere in de school. Nee, Potter jij zult gewoon nablijven en daar mee uit". Sneep draaide zich om en liep met Draco voor zich uit duwend weg van de copee.

Het duurde ruim een half uur voordat het weer rustig was in de copee. En de grote vraag was dan ook wat er gebeurd was. Het enige wat ze zich allemaal herinnerde was Ronald Wemel die langs was gekomen en het pak met koeken dat ze naast een bank hadden gevonden. Een pak die ze daarna met zijn allen ook heerlijk hadden op gegeten.

Suzanne greep meteen naar het pak met koekjes en zwaaide haar toverstok er over heen. En terwijl de anderen toe keken begon Suzanne steeds meer en duidelijker te vloeken.

Het was goed dat Amalia er nu niet was anders had ze een draai om haar oren gekregen voor haar taal gebruik.

"Tuurlijk het is zo simpel. Dit had ik moeten weten, ik had het moeten zien" zei Suzanne in zichzelf. En zwaaide opnieuw haar toverstok over de pak met koekjes heen.

Het was nu dat Suzanne zich naar haar vrienden draaide en zei. "We hebben allemaal een koekje gegeten dat voorzien was van een slaap drank. En jij Harry heeft er twee op gegeten, daarom duurde het voor jou ook langer om weer waker te worden. Ik weet niet wie ons die koekjes heeft gegeven maar ik weet wel dat het gebeurd was toen Ron hier was geweest".

Het was ook meteen dat iedereen Ron ervan verdacht de koeken te hebben achtergelaten. Echter ze konden het niet bewijzen en daarin zat dus het probleem.

Harry deed even zijn ogen dicht en vertelde alles in zijn gedachten aan zijn oma. Die vertelde meteen dat hij een koekje over moest houden en het aan Poppy most geven. En ook dat Zanita wel even met Sneep zou gaan praten.

Harry vertelde het vervolgens aan zijn vrienden en vermaakte zich vervolgens voor de rest van de reis met de fantasie wat Zanita met Sneep zou gaan doen.

*#*

Bij het kasteel aan gekomen liep Bella als eerste na binnen. Ze had een koekje in haar handen en gaf het meteen aan Poppy die al op hen stond te wachten.

Toen de rest van haar vrienden plus Harry naar binnen kwamen werden ze meteen door Minerva aan de kant gedrukt.

Achter Minerva stond Zanita en die keek met een kwade blik na de deur.

"Potter" klonk de schreeuwende stem van Sneep door de ingang van Zweinstein heen. "Potter ik ben nog niet met jou klaar. Jij gaat nu met mij mee naar de hoofd meester en we gaan meteen een aantal dingen regelen" snauwde hij.

Nog voordat Sneep bij Harry was werd hij door een spreuk richting Zanita getrokken.

De ogen van Sneep werden groot toen hij die kracht voelde en draaide zich ook meteen kwaad om. "Wie denk je wel niet dat je bent om je te bemoeien met zaken van mij en POT".

De woorden die hij nog steeds op zijn tong had liggen bleven hangen in de brok dat hij op dit moment in zijn keel had zitten.

"Professor Severus Sneep, hoe waagt u het om uw koning Heer Zweinstein te behandelen als een onwaardige persoon voor uw eigen lusten. Ik zal u vertellen dat u hier alleen nog bent op goed keuren van mijn meester en mijn man. U hoort als Professor te weten dat u altijd de beide kanten van een verhaal moet kennen voor u een oordeel velt. En ik weet dat Albus dat altijd heeft goed gevonden en het vooral door de vingers heeft gezien.

Echter zolang als ik een lichaam heb zal dat niet meer zo zijn. Uw dagen zijn geteld. Een deze dagen zal u worden verwijderd uit het kasteel dit is uw laatste waarschuwing. De straf van mijn heer zal niet worden toe gestaan en zijn punten zal hij behouden".

"Hoe durft u zo tegen mij te spreken" riep Severus fel.

Zanita sloot haar ogen en opende ze meteen weer. Net als de ogen van Harry waren ook die van haar nu aan het gloeien. Het fel groene licht dat uit haar ogen scheen deed Severus op zijn knieën zakken.

Iedereen in de hal keek hoe Zanita begon te zweven. "U Severus Sneep bent hier bij geen hoofd meer van huis Zwadderich. U hebt niet meer de kracht om punten toe te kennen of te verwijderen. U hebt niet meer de kracht om straffen te geven of toe te kennen. U hebt nog een jaar om u te bewijzen als Professor. Mocht u dat niet doen zal IK. Zanita Potter. Koningin van Zweinstein U persoonlijk vernietigen. Zo Is Het Geschreven Zo Zal Het Zijn".

Met nog een zwaai van haar hand vloog Severus de grote zaal in en kwam voor de oppertafel en voor Perkamentus terecht.

Perkamentus keek eerst naar Severus Sneep en toen naar Harry die als eerste de zaal in kwam lopen. Aan het getwinkel van zijn ogen kon je zien dat hij wat wilde zeggen Maar nog voor dat hij zijn mond open had gedaan verscheen Zanita uit het niets voor zijn neus.

"Ik zou die woorden maar in slikken Albus. Ik ben de genen die Sneep hier heeft neer gegooid en ik zal je het volgende zeggen. Mijn meester en man heeft jouw je baan laten behouden, vraag mij niet waarom want ik heb geen idee. Als het aan mijn licht was je allang bij Goudgrijp gedumpt om daar de stront van de draken op te ruimen".

Naast haar hoorde ze Droebel iets sputteren, hij zou dan ook meteen de volgende persoon zijn die ze haar mening zou horen.

Maar eerst was er nog Perkamentus, daar was ze nog niet mee klaar. "Maar zoals ik al zei, het is zijn mening dat je hier nog moet zijn. En ik al zijn vrouw, Dame Potter en Koningin van Zweinstein" beet ze Perkamentus toe.

"Ik als Dame Potter zeg van af nu tot zo ver en niet verder. Jouw schoothondje leert zich gedragen of hij wordt door mij persoonlijk gecastreerd. En dat geld ook voor jou".

Zanita deed een stap naar links en stond nu recht voor Droebel. "Ah onze gewaardeerde Minister van toverkunst. U heeft de dans mooi ontsprongen is het niet. Door de toestand met die rat Peter pippeling en Sirius Zwart heeft u Uw excuses mooi op een tussen pagina van de profeet kunnen doen. En er is bijna niemand die het heeft gezien. Net als van dat fossiel naast u". en weer keek Zanita even naar Perkamentus met een dodelijke blik.

"Ik hoop dat u dit jaar mijn man met meer waardering zult behandelen anders zal ook ik u onder handen nemen. Zweinstein is een school en geen speelplaats voor het ministerie. U heeft niet meer de macht in Zweinstein" Met die woorden draaide Zanita zich om en boog naar de zaal. Door vervolgens haar plaats in te nemen op de middelste stoel van de oppertafel.

De hele zaal was eerst stil en vervolgens was er een daverend geluid van juichende leerlingen. Iets wat een lach bracht op de gezichten van Harry en zijn vrienden. Maar ook van een aantal Profesoren die al aan de tafel zaten.

Terwijl iedereen zijn plaats weer had ingenomen kwam Professor Anderling met de sorteerhoed naar binnen gelopen. Ze was hem net gaan halen en had zoals ieder jaar weer de taak om de eerstejaars in te delen.

Maar net als het voorgaande jaar werd er geen een eerstejaars bij huis Zweinstein ingedeeld. Toen er gevraagd werd of er ook leerlingen waren die van huis wilde veranderen stonden er weer een hoop op. Veel van Griffoendor wilde naar huis Zweinstein maar werden allemaal teruggeplaatst in Griffoendor. En uit eindelijk was er dus niet een die bij Harry kwam.

Wel was er een tweedejaars die van Huffelpuf naar Ravenklauw ging en een van vierdejaars die van Zwadderich naar Huffelpuf ging.

Op het moment dat Ron opstond klonk er vanaf de oppertafel dat hij weer moest gaan zitten.

Heel huis Zweinstein keek om net als Minerva en Zanita. Daar in het verste hoekje van de tafel zat niemand minder dan Molly Wemel die zich ver achter Hagrid had verscholen.

Harry wist dat Molly niet geslaagd was als leraar verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten. Hij had met zijn huis de hoogste punten behaald en Molly was maar net geslaagd in het aantal leerlingen, dat goed genoeg gepresteerd had om een Professor te kunnen blijven. Maar het was niet goed genoeg om haar baan als Professor verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten te behouden.

Het feit dat Molly nu aan de tafel zat kon maar een ding betekenen. Albus had geregeld dat ze daar mocht zijn en had het opnieuw buiten het bestuur om gedaan. Niet dat het bestuur daar enige zeggen schap over had nu er weer een koning en een koningin was. De vraag was alleen wat had hij geregeld en waarom.

Het was ook nu dat Perkamentus opstond en het woord nam. "Ik heet jullie weer allemaal welkom hier op Zweinstein. Het wordt weer een jaar van leren en groeien. Zoals jullie zien hebben wij hier niemand minder dan minister van toverkunst Cornelius Droebel ter gast, hij zal jullie zo meteen gaan vertellen over een evenement dat dit jaar op Zweinstein zal worden gehouden.

Verder moet ik jullie mededelen dat Professor Hagrid is gestopt met de verzorging van Fabeldieren voor een jaar. Hij heeft dit jaar buiten zijn werkzaamheden als opzichter een aantal andere werkzaam heden gekregen.

In zijn plaats verwelkomen we terug Professor Wemel. Ik weet dat verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten niet haar sterkste vak was maar we geven haar nog een kans als Professor van verzorging van fabeldieren".

Harry wilde opstaan maar zag aan de vinger van Zanita dat hij weer moest gaan zitten. Ze had die avond daar voor nog met hem afgesproken dat zij als koningin van Zweinstein meer zou gaan doen dan hij.

Perkamentus die niets in de gaten had ging gewoon verder. "Verder zal er dit jaar geen Zwerkbal zijn en dat heeft te maken met het geen wat onze minister van toverkunst, Minister Droebel ons nu zal gaan vertellen".

Harry en zijn vrienden zagen hoe Perkamentus weer ging zitten en hoe Droebel op stond. Wat ze ook zagen was dat die pad die altijd om hem heen hing nu ook naast hem stond. Het was dan ook meteen de vraag of ze ergens had gezeten, Zo ja zou ze dan geen kinderstoel nodig hebben, het was namelijk duidelijk dat ze niet boven de tafel was uit gekomen.

Minerva die de gedachten van haar kleinzoon had gehoord toverde meteen een kinderstoel op de plaats waar Dorothea Omber had gezeten. Hoewel Dorothea niets had gezien barste de hele zaal in lachen uit. En was het Perkamentus die de stoel meteen weer terug toverde.

Het zorgde er wel voor dat Droebel en Omber het gevoel hadden dat ze vierkant werden uit gelachen.

Droebel draaide met zijn hoedje in zijn handen en keek de zaal in. "Goedendag" begon hij voorzichtig. "Dit jaar zal er iets moois gaan gebeuren op Zweinstein. Dit jaar zal voor het eerst in meer dan drie honderd jaar weer een toverschool tornooi worden gehouden. Dit tornooi zal gehouden worden tussen Drumstrang uit Bulgarije, en Beauxbatons uit Frankrijk, En onze eigen Zweinstein".

Even hield de minister stil en keek over zijn schouder naar Omber. "Het Tornooi zal over het hele jaar gehouden worden en zal over drie opdrachten verdeeld worden. Echter door deze opdrachten zal het zwerkbal tornooi te komen vervallen".

Het geluid van protest dat door de zaal ging werd overstemd door de kanon knallen uit de toverstok van Zanita.

De minister keek haar dankbaar maar ook angstig aan en begon meteen weer met zijn handen te draaien. Het was op dat moment dat de ogen van Zanita groot werden. En meteen naar Minerva hing. "Minerva was het niet zo dat Lucius had verteld dat ze met vier volwassenen Harry in elkaar hadden geslagen. En dat er een daarvan zenuwachtig met zijn handen draaide".

Minerva knikte en keek naar het punt dat Zanita aan wees.

Aan het einde van haar vinger zag Minerva de minister staan en ook hoe hij met zijn hoed speelde. Minerva schudden van nee maar was niet echt overtuigd van haar eigen mening. Iets in haar vertelde dat Zanita gelijk kon hebben maar alles in haar wilde dat ze ongelijk had. Een minister die de jongen die bleef leven zou hebben gemarteld zou het einde zijn van het ministerie. Niemand zou er nog vertrouwen in kunnen hebben als dat waar was.

Minister Droebel die helemaal niets had mee gekregen van het geen wat Zanita en Minerva bespraken keek weer de zaal in en ging verder. "De delegatie van Drumstrang en Beauxbatons zal hier op zevenentwintig oktober zijn. Op die avond zal er een welkoms feest zijn en zal de vuurbeker ontvlammen. Het zal drie dagen branden en zal op eenendertig oktober de kampioenen kiezen. Ik zal zeggen eet smakelijk en tot dan".

Met die woorden nam de minster afscheid en nam plaats achter de oppertafel.

Harry en zijn vrienden hadden ineens weinig of bijna geen trek meer. Harry wist wat het betekende net als Daphne en Bella. Over een goed twee maanden zal zijn naam uit die beker komen. En zou hij een deel worden van het tornooi.

* * *

A/N: Ik hoop dat jullie weer veel plezier beleven aan dit hoofdstuk.  
Tot over twee weken.


	11. (BTK 4) H11 Molly is terug

A/N: Dit is een verhaal van een fan. Harry Potter is niet van mij.

(BTK 4) H11 Molly is terug

Bogrod zat in zijn kantoor met een brief in zijn handen. Het feit dat hij daar zat was niet zo bijzonder. Nee, het was een plek waar hij altijd zijn werk deed als hij thuis was. Maar vandaag was het anders dan anders. Het laatste uur had hij zich niet bewogen en alleen maar naar het papier gekeken dat hij in zijn handen had.

Harriet zijn vrouw die hem om de zoveel tijd altijd wat te drinken kwam brengen keek op toen hij voor de tweede keer zijn glas niet had aan geraakt. En nog steeds met het papier in zijn handen zat.

Even dacht ze terug aan de avond er voor en wat er nu in Zweinstein aan het gebeuren was. Vandaag zou minister Droebel aan de leerlingen gaan vertellen over het toverschool tornooi. En vandaag zou het bijna officieel zijn dat Harry potter de zoon van Lily Potter, aan dat bewuste tornooi zou mee gaan doen.

"Schat" vroeg Harriet zachtjes. "Je kijkt nu al meer dan een uur naar die brief, en ik weet niet wat er in staat maar ik weet wel dat het je totale aandacht heeft. Vertel me eens wat het is" vroeg ze zachtjes.

Bogrod kwam uit zijn trans en keek naar zijn vrouw. Zonder al teveel woorden gaf hij de brief aan zijn vrouw en gaf haar aan dat ze het moest lezen. Hij kon niet zeggen of hij blij was maar het was een van de dingen die hij voor haar had achter gehouden. Het was ook een van de dingen die hij als een krijger alleen zou doen als het echt niet anders kon. Het was namelijk iets onterend voor een kobold.

Terwijl Harriet aan het lezen was keek Bogrod hoe haar ogen over het vel papier gingen. Het was een stuk papier uit een dreuzel boek iets was je niet vaak zag in de toverwereld. Alleen Amalia had zo een klad blok bij zich als ze op onderzoek uit ging. En aan de ogen van zijn vrouw te zien zag hij dat Harriet door had dat de brief van hun favoriete heks Lily Potter kwam.

 _Beste Bogrod._

 _Je weet dat ik een ziener ben, en dat de visioenen heel af en toe kommen en gaan.  
Ik zie het verleden en de toekomst. Nu heb ik van de toekomst twee mogelijkheden gezien maar ze zijn beide niet echt duidelijk._

 _De eerste toekomst verteld mij dat er een oorlog komt met Voldermort nadat hij al een keer verslagen is. Mijn kleine Harry zal de overwinning brengen over hij die niet genoemd mag worden. Echter het zal heel veel verlies en verdriet geven. In die toekomst zal onze wereld zoals wij die nu kennen niet meer bestaan en in weet ook niet of die ooit weer opgebouwd kan worden._

 _In de twee de versie zie ik geen einde van de oorlog maar weet wel dat die gewonnen word. Met minder ellende dan dat de eerste zou brengen. In de eerste mogelijkheid ga ik en James dood. In de tweede weet ik dat niet. Wel weet ik dat Bellatrix Zwart daar een van de grootste rollen in speelt samen met mijn Harry. Echter om die toekomst te bereiken moet jij iets voor mij doen._

 _Ik zelf heb daar ook al een rol in gehad en dat is het inlichten van Bellatrix Zwart zelf. Wat velen niet weten is dat Bellatrix een stille vriendin van mijn is geweest waar niemand iets van wist en zelf James wist daar niets van af._

 _Als jij de stap zal zetten die ik je nu vraag zullen mijn veranderingen aan de toekomst ook uit komen. Ik weet mijn vraag zal moeilijk zijn maar het zal ook mijn zoon weer bij zijn oma brengen._

 _Mijn vraag is of jij zou kunnen regelen dat de man van Bellatrix tussen de geboorte van Harry en zijn twaalfde jaar zal worden gedood. Hoe het maak niet uit maar hij moet gedood worden het zal Bellatrix weer bij Harry brengen en mogelijk een betere toekomst voor ons allemaal geven._

 _Het spijt me dat ik jou dit heb moeten vragen maar van iedereen die ik ken ben jij de enige die niet om de raat van Albus zal vragen maar mijn vraag eerlijk en goed zal overwegen._

 _Vriendelijke groet Lily Potter/ Anderling_

Harriet legde de brief op het bureau en keek op naar haar man. Even keek ze terug naar de brief die ze net op de tafel had gelegd en keek opnieuw naar haar man en de leider van de kobolden. Ze wist dat haar man voor een zware keuze had gestaan en dat het hem op dit moment misschien aan het twijfelen had gebracht.

"Terwijl ze de brief weer in haar handen pakte, en hem vervolgens weer opnieuw door las vroeg ze. "Ik neem aan dat jij gedaan hebt wat Lily jou heeft gevraagd, maar ik zie ook aan jouw gedachten dat er iets is dat jou niet lekker zit".

Aan de ogen van Bogrod kon ze zien dat hij het moeilijk genoeg had met zijn gedachten en dat hij ook niet echt trots was op wat hij had gedaan. Maar ze wist ook dat het iets meer was dan alleen zijn trots.

"Harriet schat" begon Bogrod. Even bleef hij stil en keek ook naar de brief die Harriet nog in haar handen had. "Je weet dat Lily de eerste heks is geweest die ons na de Potters heeft behandeld als een waardig lid van de toverwereld. James was een arrogante tovenaar. Iets wat hij van zijn vrienden had geleerd. Hij had niet de gave die zijn vader en zijn opa wel hadden.

En toen twee jaar geleden kleine Harry bij mij in het kantoor zat wist ik niet wat ik zag. Hij was mager bang en totaal niet wat ik had verwacht. Net als de meeste geloofde ook ik in het geen wat er over hem was verteld. En juist die dag was hij hier met zijn oma.

Die dag kwam hij er achter dat hij een familie had en aan de blik van Minerva te zien was het voor haar de zelfde verassing net als dat, dat voor Harry was. En de manier waarop hij mij te woord stond en mij op mijn plaats zette deed me meteen aan zijn over overgroot vader denken. Die had het ook bij mijn opa gedaan.

Maar ik dacht ook meteen aan Lily die het weer bij mijn vader had gedaan en nu deed Harry het bij mij. Het was ook toen dat ik aan die brief dacht. En zoals je weet wist ik allang wat er in het testament van de Potters stond. Maar zolang die niet geopend was kon ook ik er niets aan doen. Het is namelijk nog steeds voor ons als kobolden verboden om ons met het wel en wee van het tovenaarsvolk te bemoeien.

Pas nadat Harry hier was gedaan had ik een tovenaar omgekocht om de gebroeders van Detta te laten ombrengen. Ik weet niet wat hij voor het geld heeft gedaan maar ik weet wel dat het was gelukt. Uiteindelijk zijn ze allebei door het schimmendoek gegooid. Het was de bedoeling dat er een huwelijks contract van kracht zou worden tussen het huis Potter en huis Zwart.

Met andere woorden Zwart komt samen met wit. Ik hoop alleen dat ik niet te laat ben geweest en dat ik de visioen van Lily geen onrecht heb aan gedaan en dat ik de uitkomst ervan niet hebt ontwricht" vertelde Bogrod met zijn hoofd hangend tegen de schouder van zijn vrouw.

Harriet stond op en nam haar man in een knuffel. Kobolden waren waardige en trotse strijders. En een moord te laten plegen door iemand anders en er voor te betalen dat was niet iets wat als waardig werd gezien. Maar dat hij niet had geloofd in de zoon van Lily was iets dat nog zwaarder woog dan al het trots bij elkaar.

*#*

Van uit het raam in het huisje in Havermouth keek Sirius hoe Peter pippeling door de tuin heen liep van het ouderlijk huis van maarten Vilijn senior. De laatste paar dagen waren ze er niet meer geweest omdat Minerva zwaargewond in het Potter kasteel had gelegen. En het was iets dat de hele familie had aan gegrepen maar Harry in het bijzonder.

En hoewel Harry de heer van de familie was, was het ook nog steeds maar een jongen van net veertien jaar. En ook nog eens een jongen die niet echt goed wist wat hij met zijn emoties moest doen. En de mogelijke dood van zijn oma, die daadwerkelijk aanwezig was geweest, zou een ramp zijn geweest. En niet alleen voor de familie maar ook voor de tover wereld in zijn geheel.

Het was een van de gesprekken die de familie buiten om Harry hoogtij voerde. En dan vooral wat ze met Harry zouden moeten doen als dat ooit zou gebeuren. En het was iets wat de nicht van Sirius, en dan bedoel ik de volwassen Bellatrix volledig in haar hand had. Het was dus ook duidelijk dat ze alles op alles moesten zetten om van Bella de vol wassen Bellatrix te maken die ze nu in Bellatrix zagen.

Het was nu ook dat Amalia het over ging nemen van Andromeda. Het eerste wat ze deed was Sirius in een knuffel nemen en gepassioneerd kuste. Iets wat zij beiden verborgen hielden voor de hele familie, en het was dus ook iets dat de hele familie allang wist. Daarna begon ze het verhaal wat er zo al allemaal was gebeurd terwijl ze met zijn alleen in het Potter kasteel waren geweest.

Een van de dingen was dat de schouwers waren op geroepen om bij Dwaaloog Dolleman te gaan kijken. Daar kwamen ze er achter dat hij een paar vuilnisbaken had behekst om inbrekers af te schrikken. Iets wat Arthur Wemel met een sisser heeft doen aflopen. Zeker nu dat dwaaloog les ging geven op Zweinstein.

Maar er ging ook een verhaal de ronde dat er uit het plaatsje waar ze nu waren een oudere man werd vermist. Deze man zou jaren lang de tuin van de familie vilijn hebben bij gehouden, en de laatste jaren ook het huis.

Sirius kon aan Amalia en Andromeda vertellen dat hij die man ook had gezien. En dat hij hem voor het laatst had gezien, net voor het WK Zwerkbal. En nu de laatste dagen zag hij hem nergens meer, zelfs niet in het kleine huisje waar hij woonde. Wel had hij van de kobolden te horen gekregen dat er weer een nieuwe Gruzielement was gemaakt. De ouden waren nog niet vernietigd maar op gesloten in aparte kisten en in een zwaar beveiligde kluis verborgen.

De rede hier voor was dat ze niet wisten of Voldemort hen kon voelen. Wel hadden ze overal waarschuwing's velden geplaatst voor als Voldemort er naar een toe zou gaan.

Er was ook nog een Gruzielement waar ze niet bij konden en die was beschermd door een sissel spreuk. En dat was de Gruzielement waar ze Harry voor nodig hadden. Het voordeel was dat die Gruzielement hier niet ver vandaan was en die hadden ze zelf weer beveiligd door een aantal beweging's camera's die ze van de vader van Hermelien hadden gehad.

De dreuzel Magie zoals Sirius het noemde was buiten gewoon maar de tijd die hij alleen had met Amalia was vele malen beter.

*#*

Eindelijk was het dan zover. Het vierde jaar was aan gebroken en de lessen zouden over een goed twee uur gaan beginnen.

Harry keek van af zijn plek de grote zaal door en nam alles rustig in hem op. In het midden van de oppertafel zat Perkamentus weer op zijn troon. Harry wist dat hij als koning van Zweinstein het recht had om daar aan de oppertafel te zitten. Net zoals Zanita, Marcel, Daphne en Suzanne die ook hadden. Toch wilde Harry zo gewoon mogelijk blijven. Zijn koningschap was alleen in Zweinstein belangrijk En ook dat was enkel weer alleen voor het wel en wee van het bos en het kasteel.

Hij hoefde niet te regeren als een vorst. Nee, hij hoefde er alleen maar voor te zorgen dat alles in een goede harmonie kon samen leven. En dat was hoofdzakelijk tussen de leerlingen en het magische volk van Zweinstein.

Links van Perkamentus was normaal gesproken de plaats van zijn oma. Echter in hun tweede jaar was die plaats haar door Albus geweigerd en in het derde jaar was die ingenomen door Molly Wemel. De Zelfde Molly Wemel die er nu ook weer zat.

Terwijl Harry zo zat te kijken had hij niet door dat Bella en Daphne de urenlijsten al hadden gekregen. En hij had ook niet de blikken gezien die ze elkaar en Harry gaven.

Het was Marcel die als eerste een gil gaf. "Nee, he heeft Albus het weer gedaan, We hebben Molly het eerste uur en ze is opnieuw het hoofd van ons huis".

Het was op dat moment dat iedereen meteen naar Marcel keek. En niet alleen zijn vrienden die bij hem aan de tafel zaten. Nee, zelfs de opper tafel had hem gehoord en er ook voor gezorgd dat Molly meteen naar hun tafel kwam lopen.

"Mr. Lubbermans, Het is niet gepast voor een leerling om zich zo te misdragen in de grote zaal. U bent een lid van mijn huis dus u zult zich beter moeten gaan gedragen" riep Molly fel tegen Marcel.

Harry zat aan de andere kant en kon het gevoel niet wegwerken dat Molly het er een beetje te dik boven op legde. Hij wist dus ook zeker dat er meer ging komen. Wel moest hij toe geven dat Molly er een hoop bij had geleerd in de laatste paar weken. Het fijt dat ze iemand Mr. noemde was al heel wat voor haar.

"Het spijt me Mr. Lubbermans maar dat is dan 50 punten".

"Goed zo Mama geeft het ze maar, dat is net goed voor dat stelletje aandacht trekkers" gilde Ron Wemel van de andere kant van de zaal.

Molly zei niets maar draaide zich wel even om. Ze keek naar haar zoon en gaf hem een glimlach.

"Zou u mr. Wemel ook geen strafpunten geven. Hij gilde namelijk ook gewoon maar door de grote zaal heen" vertelden Bella tegen Molly.

"Luister eens heel goed Juffie. Ik ben Professor hier en ik maak zelf uit wie ik wel straf geef en wie niet. Ik vind namelijk dat Lubbermans hier veel meer ellende geeft dan Mr. Wemel. En dat is de rede dat hij die straf krijgt" sneerde ze bijna tegen Bella.

Bella snoof en gooide haar neus in de lucht. "Tuurlijk wij zijn weer de klos en die lopende vuilnisbak komt weer met alles weg om dat mama een Professor mag spelen op school" zei Bella onder haar uitblazende adem.

"Mevr. Smit"

"Dat is mevr. Vaals Professor" zei Daphne meteen.

Molly keek meteen naar Daphne en liep rood aan. "Dat is vijftig punten voor u mevr. Goedleers" riep Molly gefrustreerd.

Daphne keek verwonderend naar Molly en wilde wat gaan zeggen.

"Nou dat is leuk, krijg je tegenwoordig ook al punten aftrek voor een goede observatie. Zal mij benieuwen hoeveel punten Ron Wemel krijgt voor het strikken van zijn veters".

Monden vielen open en ogen werden groot. Minerva en Zanita waren erbij komen staan en hielde hun hand voor hun mond om niet te lachen.

Ron Wemel stond inmiddels naast zijn moeder en was net zo rood als zijn moeder.

Molly keek eest naar Harry en toen naar de persoon die de opmerking had gemaakt. Ze begon bijna te koken, en je kon nu letterlijk de stoom uit haar oren zien komen. Haar mond ging open en dicht maar er kwam geen geluid uit haar mond.

"Mam laat je dat zomaar toe. Ik kan zelf heus wel mijn veters strikken daar heb ik geen hulp bij nodig" vertelde Ron tegen zijn moeder.

Molly keek naar haar zoon en weer naar de persoon die haar net ook die opmerking had gegeven.

"Ja Professor Wemel laat u dat zomaar toe of gaat u hem vertellen dat hij het niet zelf kan" zei Ginny vervolgens weer.

"Ginny Wemel ik weet niet wat jij denkt dat je aan het doen bent maar ik verwacht wel dat je, je moeder met respect behandeld" beet Molly haar toe.

"Nou voor uw informatie Professor Wemel. Ik heb heel veel respect voor mijn moeders het was u die haar de punten afhandig maakt en niet ik" beet Ginny terug.

Molly hief haar hand op en wilde meteen uit gaan halen. Echter haar hand werd nog voordat het naar beneden kwam tegen gehouden door een kleinere hand.

Het geen wat Molly als eerste zag waren twee groene ogen die duidelijk licht aan het geven waren. Alleen waren deze groene ogen nog ruim vier meter van haar verwijderd. En ze wist dus gelijk dat Harry niet de gene was die haar arm vast hield.

Haar blik ging over de tafel en het enige wat ze zag waren ogen die gevuld waren met haat. En het was duidelijk dat die haat naar haar was gericht. Met een blik op de hand die ze via de arm volgde richting het gezicht wat er aan vast zat.

De twee normaal bruinen ogen waren nu zwart en de pupillen waren groot.

"U waagt het om mijn dochter te slaan. U waagt het om de dochter van huis potter op een barbaarse manier tot de order te roepen. Ik hoop voor u dat u dat als een Professor doet en niet als Molly Wemel, Het zou niet mooi zijn voor huis Wemel om nog eens in aanvaring te komen met huis Potter".

De toon die Bella gebruikte ontging niemand, het was een toon van nijd en venijn die ze uit bracht met iedere lettergreep.

Molly slikte en keek naar Harry. Ze kon duidelijk zien dat die het eens was met die Bella Vaals die overigens nog steeds haar hand niet los had gelaten. Maar in middels wel haar toverstaf met haar andere hand op haar had gericht.

Nu wist ze ook dat Bella Vaals bij Harry woonde net als Arabella Vaals. Met haar blik iets naar links zag ze ook dat Daphne haar toverstok op haar had gericht en die ogen spraken net zo als die van Bella. Molly slikte en deed een paar stappen naar achteren.

Ginny kwam nu bij Bella en Daphne staan en legde haar handen op hun armen. "Moeders het is goed nu. Ik denk niet dat er nu nog behoefte is aan geweld. En als dat wel zo is dan al mijn vader het wel regelen met heer Wemel" zei ze zachtjes.

De woorden die Ginny had gebruikt deden haar inwendig pijn, maar het was ook iets dat gezegd most worden. Haar vader Arthur was immers niet meer haar vader dat was Harry geworden en dat was weer door het toedoen van Molly zelf.

"Nou, Nou juffrouw Wemel, Het is niet gepast voor een dame om zo in het openbaar tegen haar moeder te spreken" riep Albus van een aantal meters afstand.

Nog voor dat Harry wat had kunnen zeggen werd hij al door Bella en Daphne bij de armen gepakt. Ginny liet meteen zien waarom ze ooit een Wemel was geweest. Het temperament dat ze had kon die van haar vroegere moeder evenaren. Maar op moment als deze ging ze zelfs daar boven uit.

"MIJN MOEDER" gilde ze meteen. "MIJN MOEDER, luister jij eens goed jij ouwe geit. Mijn moeder heeft dat recht op gegeven toen ze mij met haar manipulatie in de armen van Voldemort heeft gedreven. Het was door haar drang naar rijkdom dat ik niet meer wist wat ik met Harry moest doen. Het was door haar hebzucht dat ik bang was om Harry onder ogen te komen. Het was door haar dat ik mijn heil in een dagboek zocht. Het was door haar dat de hele school versteent had kunnen worden of zelfs gedood. En dat alles omdat zij, en jij, mij aan Harry wilde koppelen".

Ginny werd roder en roder. Haar handen trilde en haar benen wiebelde. Ze wilde nu van alles doen maar wist niet wat. Haar moeder die het maar niet kon laten om zich met haar te bemoeien. Een moeder waardoor ze haar echte vader was kwijt geraakt. Tuurlijk hij was er wel maar ze zag hem alleen maar als Harry hem uit nodigde anders niet.

Bella en Daphne hadden het meteen door en legde beide een hand op haar schouder.

Molly daar in tegen leek het niet door te hebben, of het interesseerde haar gewoon niet."Ginny liefje je begrijpt het niet, ik ben je moeder en zal het altijd zijn. Je broers en ik willen jou weer thuis hebben" zei Molly.

De tranen sprongen bij Ginny in haar ogen, ze kon het niet geloven. Zei was schuldig aan het feit dat er een basilisk door het kasteel glibberde. Het was Harry die haar alles had gegeven ondanks het geen wat zij zelf had gedaan. En nog steeds deed haar moeder of er niets aan de hand was.

De hele school keek haar nog steeds met de rug aan. De enige vrienden die ze had waren Aristona en Luna. Tuurlijk Harry en zijn vrienden waren er ook voor haar maar toch die waren niet zo close als Aristona en Loena. En de enige die ze daar voor kon bedanken waren Molly en Ron Wemel. Haar andere twee broers Fred en George hielden hun hoofden in schaamte naar beneden.

"Nou Ginny" begon Albus weer.

"Nee, Albus laat maar. Ik kan duidelijk zien dat die Potter en zijn vrienden haar nog steeds in haar macht hebben. Ik zal nooit geloven dat hij haar van zo een basilisk heeft gered en ik weiger dan ook om ze ook dit jaar weer les te gaan geven. Ik geef alleen les aan Ginny en voor de rest niemand anders van dat huis". Met die woorden draaide Molly zich om en liet de rest ongelovig achter.

A/N: Ik hoop dat jullie het weer leuk vonden.  
Tot over twee weken Groeten Winmau.


	12. (BTK 4) H12 Albus wel opletten he

A/N: Harry potter is niet van mij. Dit is een verhaal van een fan.

(BTK 4) H12 Albus wel opletten he.

De eerste week liep net zo als de week het jaar er voor. Molly weigerde opnieuw om hun les te geven maar deed er alles aan om in de beurt van Ginny te komen. En werd er bij geholpen door Albus Ron en zelfs door Draco.

In de eerste week hadden Draco en Ron het zelf voor elkaar gekregen om Ginny weg te krijgen bij haar vrienden. Het was Zanita die haar uit hun klauwen had gered voordat ze bij Albus Perkamentus was gebracht. Van af dat moment waren Aristona en Loena niet meer van haar zijde geweken.

En het nadeel was dat Harry en Bella er niets aan konden doen. Tuurlijk Harry had de macht om Albus uit zijn positie te gooien en hem buiten kasteel te zetten. Echter het probleem was dat het kasteel als een soort kooi diende voor Albus. Het was een kooi voor iets dat hij zelf ook nog niet echt wist. Het kwam allemaal neer op wat ze de avond naar het welkoms feest hadden besproken.

*#*

 _Terugblik._

 _Harry was net als zijn vrienden woedend de kamer in gelopen. Daphne zat samen met Tracy in een hoekje en Suzanne zat met Hermelien aan de andere kant. Bella zat bij Loena en Harry werd rustig gehouden door zijn oma._

 _"Oma hoe kan het dat Molly opnieuw voor Professor mag spelen. We hadden toch aan getoond dat ze niets voor stelde toen wij een betere score haalde dan dat haar leerlingen hadden gedaan"._

 _Minerva luisterde naar haar kleinzoon en wist waar de woede vandaan kwam. Ze hadden er echt alles aan gedaan om Molly weg te krijgen. En nu was ze weer terug en dat was te danken aan Perkamentus. "Harry, Albus heeft haar een week voor dat de school begon aan gesteld. Het is het recht van de hoofdmester om een nieuwe Professor aan te stellen als er een nodig mocht zijn. Pas als de hoofdmeester er een niet kan vinden word het bestuur in gezet of hij vraagt het aan jou en Zanita" vertelde Minerva hem._

 _Harry knikte en had niet door dat iedereen van huis Zweinstein om hen heen was komen zitten. Allemaal hadden ze er alles aan gedaan om de beste cijfers te halen in verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten. En het was iets dat ze uitmuntend hadden gedaan. En dit jaar moesten ze waarschijnlijk het zelfde doen met het vak fabeldieren._

 _"Harry we hebben het er al eerder deze vakantie over gehad, toen heb jij ons verteld waarom jij Albus aan wild houden als hoofd meester. En als je het mij vraag moet je dat nu ook vertellen aan de rest van het huis" vertelde Minerva hem weer._

 _Harry knikte en plofte neer op een stoel vlak bij de open haart. Hij keek naar de leerlingen van huis Zweinstein en naar Zanita de koningin van Zweinstein. Zo als "jullie weten heeft Albus Perkamentus een hoop achter gehouden voor mij. Wat het allemaal is ga ik nu niet vertellen dat horen jullie wel als hij eindelijk zijn dag in de rechtszaal heeft._

 _De rede dat hij die nog niet heeft gehad is omdat Albus Perkamentus meer heeft fout gedaan dan alleen maar mij bij mijn oma weg houden en mijn moeder van haar af te nemen. Kort samen gevat is Perkamentus niet zo goed als hij zelf zegt._

 _Nu komt het dus hier op neer. Als ik Albus zou ontslaan zou ik niet weten wat hij aan het doen is. Door hem hier te houden heb ik oog op hem en is zijn vrijheid in wezen beperkt. Het is iets wat ik al tegen Zanita heb gezegd en het is een Dreuzel uitdrukking, maar wel een van waarde, het gaat zo. Hou je vrienden dicht bij je. Maar je vijanden het liefst naast je. Dus tot de dag dat we Albus in de rechtstaal hebben zullen we het hier met hem moeten doen. En ik zelf hoop dat we hem aan het einde van dit jaar eindelijk kunnen pakken"._

 _Iedereen in de leerlingen kamer knikte en begreep wat Harry bedoelde._

 _Einde terug blik._

Het enige voordeel wat ze hadden was dat Dwaaloog Dolleman de nieuwe verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten was geworden. Volgens Amalia konden ze geen betere professor hebben dan Dwaaloog Dolleman.

Maar wat er ook verteld mocht worden over dwaaloog, een ding waren de vrienden het over eens. Hij gaf hen de kriebels en niet zo een klein beetje ook.

Het was ook op deze avond dat Zanita met een oplossing voor het probleem Molly kwam. Als koning en Koningin van Zweinstein werden ze geacht om het beste te doen voor al hun onderdanen zo gezegd. En iets dat Harry al had bewezen toen hij scheurbek had gered van het ministerie.

"Zeg Harry" begon Zanita. "Wat zou je er van denken om Firenze en Ban te vragen om jullie les te geven in verzorging van Fabeldieren. Zij weten meer van het verbodenbos dan welke Professor dan ook. En wie weet misschien leren jullie meer dan dat jullie anders zouden leren".

En zo kwam het dat op die zelfde avond Harry, Bella en Daphne het verboden bos in liepen om hun probleem voor te leggen aan Firenze. Het geen wat de centouw's over de drempel moest helpen was het argument van hun koning. "Wat ben ik nou werkelijk waard als jullie koning als ik niet eens weet wie mijn onderdanen zijn en wat ik voor hen daadwerkelijk kan betekenen".

*#*

Van uit het raam in Havermouth keek Sirius weer met een verrekijker naar Peter Pippeling. De verrekijker was een van de dingen die Sirius van Dan Griffel had gekregen.

Andromeda stond achterhem en zag dat Pippeling weer op weg was naar de begraafplaats van Havermouth. Wat pippeling daar steeds deed wisten ze niet maar hij ging daarna ook altijd naar de plaatselijke winkel.

En net zo als iedere keer vermomde Andromeda zichzelf en volgde Pippeling. In de winkel schreef ze altijd op wat hij kocht en het was dit keer ook niet anders. Het enige wat ze niet snapte was dat Pippeling ook steeds luiers mee nam.

Wel wist ze dat er een deze weken een moment zou komen dat Amalia, Pippeling zou vangen en hem dan zou gaan ondervragen.

Het was een plan die ze na een tijde wilde doen. Andromeda zou dan de boodschappen gaan doen en er zo voor zorgen dat Pippeling terug kon worden gestuurd met het idee dat hij de boodschappen had gedaan. Echter was dat niet vandaag dus ging ze weer met alleen haar boodschappen lijstje terug naar Sirius.

Bij terugkomst zag ze dat Sirius niet meer alleen was. Amalia was weer zoals bijna iedere avond langs gekomen om de nacht door te brengen in de armen van haar geliefde. Andromeda lachte naar hen beide en verliet het huisje. Ze wist dat de dreuzel alarmen van Dan hen voor tijdig zouden waarschuwen dus ze konden doen wat ze wilde.

*#*

Voor Bella en haar vrienden gingen de weken voorbij. En voor ze het wisten was het dan zo ver. Vanavond was de dag dat de andere scholen zouden arriveren voor het Toverschool tornooi.

Maar het was ook de dag dat Amalia gezamenlijk met Andromeda, Tops en Sirius Pippeling zouden gaan ondervragen. En dat was ook weer iets dat de vrienden bezig zou houden. Maar nu was het de tijd voor de andere scholen.

Harry liep samen met zijn vrienden naar het terrein voor het kasteel. Het was zo afgesproken dat alle leerling zich daar zouden verzamelen op hun door de hoofdmester aangewezen plaatsen, om van daar uit de andere scholen te verwelkomen.

Met Bella en Daphne aan zijn armen volgde hij de andere leerlingen van het huis Zweinstein. Van uit de deur liepen ze naar links en weg van het meer.

Harry begreep het niet helemaal maar hij volgde zijn huisgenoten wel. Als eerste liepen ze langs Griffoendor en vervolgens langs Zwadderich. Nu liepen ze langs Huffelpuf en vervolgens langs Ravenklauw. En daar was dan eindelijk de plek waar ze mochten staan.

Daphne keek net als Bella in het rond en wist dat er iets niet klopte. Maar ze waren niet de enige die het door hadden.

Het was Hermelien die het onder woorden bracht en zei. "Nou Albus Flapdrol heeft ons mooi ingedeeld. Van af deze plek kunnen we dus echt niets zien. Niets van het meer en ook niet van waar de koets moet landen. Nee, Albus heeft ons zo ingedeeld dat hij alle eer kan op strijken alsof wij dat zouden doen" zei Hermelien bitter.

Iedereen van het huis stemde er mee in en keek naar wat of Harry zou gaan doen.

Echter was het niet Harry maar Daphne die met een oplossing kwam. Zonder veel woorden liet ze Harry los en trok Bella mee naar de rand van het verbodenbos. Met een bepaalde oorlog's gil die ze in een van hun lessen van Firenze had geleerd riep Daphne, Firenze en Ban naar hen toe.

En nog geen min later stond Ban al voor haar.

Daphne legde uit wat Albus met hun had gedaan en ook wat ze wilde dat de centauren konden doen. Dit was natuurlijk als ze het wilde en als ze het niet te druk hadden. Want ieder magische wezen zo hadden ze geleerd moet je met respect behandelen anders zouden ze niets voor je doen.

Vijf minuten later liepen Daphne en Bella alweer terug naar de anderen. Ze hadden beide een glimlach op hun gezicht toen er van uit het verbodenbos een hoorn klonk.

Iedereen van Zweinstein schrok en stond met openmond te kijken hoe het ene wezen naar de andere het bos uit liep en bij het huis Zweinstein ging staan. De centauren hadden hun oorlog's tenues aan en gingen trots achter het huis Zweinstein staan.

Albus keek net als de Molly en Sneep die naast hem stonden naar huis Zweinstein.

Zanita en Minerva moesten moeite doen om niet te lachen. Zei wisten dat Albus hun express achteraan had gezet zodat volgens zijn eigen zeggen, huis Zweinstein zou leren dat ze niets betekende. Want huis Zweinstein was volgens hem nog steeds een onecht huis. Dit terwijl het eigenlijk het huis van Merlijn zelf was geweest maar dat werd niet meer vermeld in de geschiedenis boeken.

Albus, Molly en sneep waren al op weg naar huis Zweinstein toen de koets van Beauxbatons lande. Albus had niets door en bleef maar richting huis Zweinstein lopen.

Het hoofd van Beauxbatons was al naar buiten gestapt en keek naar de rug van Albus die nog steeds aan het lopen was in de richting van huis Zweinstein.

"Harry wat heeft dit te betekenen" riep Albus van een afstand.

"Ik zou niet weten wat je bedoeld Albus" beantwoorde Harry hem meteen.

Albus hoorde het en voelde meteen zijn bloeddruk toe nemen.

"Potter" sneerde sneep. "Ik weet niet of je het weet maar dit is niet toelaatbaar dat is dan vijftig punten voor ongepast respect voor je hoofd meester".

Harry keek Sneep recht aan en bedacht zich even wat hij moest zeggen. "Sneep zoals je weet ben ik heer Griffoendor en ook koning Zweinstein. Hoewel de titel niet veel in houd, geeft het me wel het recht om jou hoog persoonlijk van het terrein te verwijderen. En voor het respect ja dat is iets dat Albus zelf ook nog eens moet leren ben ik bang".

Sneep wilde weer wat zeggen maar Albus onderbrak hem meteen. "Har, mmm Mr. Potter mag ik vragen waarom u het nodig vind om alle wezens van het verboden bos bij uw huis te laten staan" vroeg Albus hem op een gemaakt vriendelijke toon.

"Nou om eerlijk te zijn Hoofd meester was het niet mijn idee maar dat van jonkvrouwen. Goedleers. Het was iets dat ze me vertelde en ook iets waar ik haar helemaal gelijk in moest geven". Het was op dit moment dat Harry op hield met spreken.

Het was ook een methode die hij van Albus zelf had geleerd. Het zorgde er namelijk voor dat mensen geïrriteerd werden en eerde dingen zouden zeggen die ze anders niet zouden doen. En bij Albus was dat niet anders.

Albus keek naar Harry en wachtte geduldig tot hij verder ging.

Dit was iets dat Molly en Sneep niet konden zij hadden immers het geduld niet om dat te doen.

*#*

Hoofd meesteres Maxime liep van af de koets richting Zanita en Minerva. Ze had nog wel een blik geworpen op Albus maar was hem niet achterna gegaan.

Fleur die naast haar liep begeleide haar richting Minerva. Daar vertelde ze openhartig over het geen wat Minerva voor haar moeder had gedaan. Maar vooral de manier waarop ze zich zelf had op geofferd voor haar moeder. En vervolgens vertelde ze wat haar kleinzoon Heer Potter had gedaan.

Iets wat ze ook al had verteld in de koets. Het enige wat Fleur niet had verteld was dat Harry ook uitgekozen zou worden als kampioen. Dat was haar namelijk door haar vader in vertrouwen verteld. Wel moest ze tegen die tijd net doen alsof ze het niet geloofde.

Madame Maxime die weer even over haar schouder keek vroeg. "Waarom ist Perkamentus niet hier om ons welkom te eten".

Minerva hoorde het en moest inwendig lachen. Ze had namelijk van Harry gehoord wat ze deden en dat ze nu express aan het proberen waren om Albus bij hun te houden. Minerva en Zanita daarintegen moesten de andere scholen welkom heten, had hij haar in gedachten verteld.

Even keek Minerva, Madame Maxime aan en zei. "Mijn kleinzoon en zijn vrienden hebben onze magische vrienden van het verboden bos uitgenodigd om mee te kijken als uw en de andere school hier aan komen".

Madame Maxime keek weer naar Perkamentus. "Ah dus Perkamentus geeft hem nu op den donder" Zei ze.

"Luister U eens goed Madame Maxime" beet Zanita haar meteen toe. "Mijn man heeft alle recht om uit te nodigen wie of hij wild. En als ik u was zou ik maar dankbaar zijn dat u in ons huis mag verblijven".

Madame Maxime keek Zanita aan en richtte zich zelf op in haar volle lengte. Iets wat voor een half reus erg imposant was.

Echter Zanita keek haar aan en ging voor haar staan. Ze kwam tot net iets boven haar navel maar kon de lach niet van haar gezicht houden. Met een vinger om hoog keek ze Madam Maxime aan en bracht hem met een lach in een keer naar beneden. Het kasteel schudde hevig en het terrein schudde mee.

Madam Maxime keek Zanita aan en deed meteen een stap terug.

"Ik ben Zanita, Maar iedereen kent me als Dame Zweinstein of Koningin Zweinstein. Harry is mijn man en daarom Koning Zweinstein. Albus Perkamentus mag dan wel de hoofdmeester zijn maar U bent onze gast. En ik hanteer de magie van duizend jaar en geen half reus die mij kan zeggen wat ik moet doen". Zanita snoof en draaide bijna haar rug naar madam Maxime toe.

Madame Maxime keek een beetje verbouwereerd naar Minerva.

Minerva echter schudde van nee en zei. "Sorry, Zanita is mijn kleindochter. Harry is haar man en hij is ook mijn kleinzoon en hun beslissingen zijn mijn beslissingen" vertelde Minerva haar rustig en eerlijk.

Maxime knikte en boot meteen haar verontschuldigingen aan en vertelde ook dat Albus dat niet aan haar had verteld.

Zanita draaide meteen als een blad aan een boom om en lachte vriendelijk terug.

*#*

Harry die alles van zijn oma in zijn gedachten had gehoord moest veel moeite doen om niet te lachen.

Molly echter kon haar woedde en ontevreden niet langer binnen houden en al helemaal niet toen ze Ginny op de rug van Firenze zag zitten. "Ginny ik wil niet dat mijn dochter op de rug van zo een beest gaat zitten en ik wil ook dat Harry hier de Hoofd meester een keer een echt antwoord geeft" riep ze fel.

Harry keek haar aan en vervolgens naar Albus. "Hoofd meester ik weet dat U het recht had om een professor aan te nemen als u er een nodig had. Echter als Koning Zweinstein ben ik verantwoordelijk voor het wel en wee voor alle magische wezens in en om Zweinstein.

Nou zijn de centaur's waardige wezens en iemand die les geeft in verzorging van fabeldieren zou ze zo moeten zien en vooral niet als beesten Zo als Mevr. Wemel vertelde. Echter de manier waarom ze waardige wezens ziet doet mij vragen of het wel een goede keuze was voor een Professor".

Ginny zat nog steeds op de rug van Firenze. Het was iets dat een centaur normaal nooit toe zou laten. Echter Ginny en Aristona die op de rug van ban zat waren een uitzondering op die regel.

Molly wilde weer wat zeggen maar zag hoe zowel Ban als Firenze hun boog op haar richte.

"Hoewel het voor jullie niet veel betekend zijn Koning en koningin Zweinstein heel belangrijk voor ons. Net als hun kinderen en de erfgenamen van de stichters" Beet Ban haar toe.

"Potter, als jij zo machtig bent zou ik het ongedierte maar op afstand houden" kwam de stem van Sneep er tussen door.

Harry keek hem aan en zei niets.

Bella hing naar Harry toe en fluisterde extra luid in zijn oor. "Je vader had gelijk toen hij zei dat Snuffeltje zijn extra grote neus nergens uit kan houden".

Sneep snoof luid en haalde diep adem. Alles aan zijn houding vertelde dat hij op het punt stond om te gaan ontploffen. "Potter" beet sneep Harry in een keer luid toe. "Ik wist dat je net zo arrogant was als je vader maar niemand noemt me Snuffeltje ".

"En daar gaan we weer ik ben de boze wolf en kan niet tegen mijn verlies, het is het levens verhaal van Snuffeltje " kwam Daphne er tussendoor. "Altijd het zelfde hij weet geen antwoord en Sneep gaat voor net zo arrogant als zijn vader, En straks in de les is hij weer de Boze wolf".

Harry hield zijn gezicht strak maar Bella moest heel veel moeite doen om niet te lachen. Iets wat de rest van huis Zweinstein overigens niet lukte.

"Nou, Nou juffrouw Goedleers, het is nog altijd Professor Sneep. En wat er tussen Harry en Professor Sneep aan de hand is". Kwam Albus repeterend over tegen Daphne.

"Hoofd meester juffrouw Goedleers heeft gelijk. Iedere keer als er iets is, vergelijkt Sneep mij" Zei Harry.

"Harry het is Professor Sneep".

"Nee, Albus het is Sneep. Van af mijn eerste jaar heeft hij al iets tegen mij en hij schijnt het niet echt achter zich te kunnen laten. Nou weet ik niet wat dat is maar ik heb het wel een beetje gehad met mr. Sneep" zei Harry op een kille toon.

Bella sloot haar ogen en gaf een rilling. Het was maar voor een paar seconde maar ze werd er wel meteen lijkbleek door. En de enige die het door hadden waren Daphne en Harry en ze hoorde Bella dan ook zachtjes zeggen hij moet hier blijven Sneep mag niet weg.

Harry wist niet wat hij er van moest denken maar hij vertrouwde Bella met zijn leven dus hij zou alles doen wat ze zei.

Dit alles gebeurde in slechts een paar seconde en was de rest dus echt ontgaan.

"Harry Professor Sneep heeft mijn volste vertrouwen" vertelde Albus tegen Harry.

"Ja, Albus dat heb je me al eens eerder verteld. Maar ik heb u toen ook al verteld dat, dat niets betekend voor mij".

"Jij arrogant verpest snotneus" gilde Sneep bijna.

Harry deed een stap naar voren en hield de Zweinstein ring voor de neus van Sneep. "Dit is de enige en de laatste waarschuwing die je van mij krijgt. En het kan mij niets schelen wie jij bent en wat Albus ook van mij vind. De volgende keer gooi ik jou eruit en recht in de handen van Amalia Bonkel".

Albus en Sneep werden lijk bleek en draaide zich meteen om. Ze konden nog net zien hoe Karkaroff naar binnen liep.

*#*

Minerva die de plaatsvervangende hoofdmeester was liet Madam Maxime naar binnen begeleiden door twee van de klassen oudste. Zij werden gevolgd door alle leerlingen van Beauxbatons.

Dit terwijl Zanita en de rest van de leerlingen aan het wachten waren op de volgende school.

Klammfels de school van Bulgarije kwam via een schip dat omhoog rees uit het meer.

De eerste die van de boot afstapte was de hoofd meester Karkaroff. Deze werd meteen gevolgd door Krum de zoeker van het nationale team van Bulgarije.

Hoewel Harry ruim tweehonderd meter van haar vandaan stond kon ze het niet laten om hem te vertellen dat zowel Draco als Ronald Wemel met hun tong op de grond stonden te kwijlen.

Karkaroff stond in middels voor Zanita en Minerva, hij keek in het rond maar kon niet zo snel zien waar hoofd meester Perkamentus was. "Ik niet begrijp, waar Albus is". Zei hij in gebroken Nederlands.

Minerva keek naar links en wees in de verte. "Albus staat daar bij huis Zweinstein, hij probeert er achter te komen waarom Mr. Potter daar samen staat met alle wezens van het verboden bos" Zei ze op een vriendelijke toon.

Karkaroff keek haar aan en deed een wenkbrauw omhoog. "Hij daar staan met leerling, Bij ons leerling drie weken op water en brood. Leerling moet luisteren en niet doen iets zomaar" zei Karkaroff met een grimas op zijn gezicht.

Minerva keek Zanita aan en wilde ook wat gaan zeggen, het was echter Krum die een opmerking maakt waardoor ze beide meteen hun mond hielden.

"Bij ons leerling moet luisteren naar hun meerderen, Leerkracht hebben gelijk en wij zijn minder" zei Krum.

Minerva snoof en keek afkeurend naar Krum.

Karkaroff die de blik had gezien keek haar aan en vroeg. "U hebt andere mening. U vindt leerling gelijk en boven hoofd meester?"

Minerva keek hem opnieuw neer buigend aan. "Nee, meneer Karkaroff, maar wanneer de leerlink mijn kleinzoon is en de koning van Zweinstein vind ik dat u uw opmerking voor u mag houden. En ook dat u uw leerlingen meer respect bij had moeten brengen. Wereld beroemde zoeker of niet" beet Minerva hem toe. "Ik zou u dan ook willen verzoeken om naar binnen te gaan en plaats te nemen in de grote zaal, voor dat ik mijn kleinzoon vraag u te verwijderen".

Met die laatste woorden draaide ze zich om en liep richting het kasteel. Met een blik over haar schouder zag ze nog net dat Albus al hun kant op kwam. Maar ook dat Bella, Daphne en Harry achter beleven.

A/N: Dit was het weer voor deze week. Tot over twee weken groetjes Winmau.


	13. (BTK 4) H13 Wie doet wat en waar 2

A/N: Harry Potter is niet van mij dit is een verhaal van een fan.

(BTK 4) H13 Wie doet wat en waar 2.

Iedereen ging langzaam naar binnen voor het openingsfeest. Alleen Bella, Daphne en Harry bleven achter.

Minerva had nog in haar gedachte gevraagd wat er aan de hand was, maar van haar kleinzoon hoorde ze dat ze het later zou gaan horen. Hij had nog wel gezegd dat Bella weer iets had gezien maar dat hij nog niet wist wat dat was. Meestal als dat zo was dan was dan betekende dat niet veel goeds.

Nadat Harry zijn oma in zijn gedachten een antwoord had gegeven liep hij samen met Bella en Daphne richting het meer. Bij het meer gingen ze op de grond zitten. Met een warmte spreuk om lekker warm te blijven wachtte de beide vrienden rustig op Bella totdat ze klaar was om te zeggen wat ze had gezien.

Beide wisten dat Bella hier moeite mee had en namen dan ook beide een hand van haar in die van hun.

Bella knikte dankbaar en legde haar hoofd op de schouder van Harry. Langzaam keek ze over het water heen en genoot van haar twee vrienden die extra dicht tegen haar aan waren gaan zitten. Ze wist dat ze van hen de tijd zou krijgen en nam die dan ook, al was het alleen maar om nog even stilletjes te genieten.

In haar gedachten keek ze weer even naar de herinnering die ze aan het begin van de avond had gezien. Het waren herinneringen die langzaam aan steeds meer en meer werden. Ze wist als geen ander dat het iets te maken had met het fijt dat Voldermort weer in hun midden was. Hij had dan nog wel geen lichaam maar het teken op haar arm vertelde haar dat hij veel dichter bijwas dan dat hij ooit was geweest.

Met de hand van Daphne in haar hand gevouwen in die van haar en Harry en haar hoofd rustend op de schouder van Harry zuchtte ze diep. "Ik ben een beetje bang geworden van de herinneringen die ik steeds meer te zien krijg. Ik weet dat het herinneringen van mijn vroegere ik zijn maar ik word er bang van" zei Bella zachtjes.

Harry en Daphne begrepen het maar meer dan dat was het dan ook niet. Narcissa had hen verteld dat het huis in de gedachte kamer van Bella hun huis was. En dat Voldermort dus bij hun in huis was voordat hij Bellatrix had terug gestuurd. De kamer met de matras was een kamertje waar Lucius vroegen zijn dreuzel speeltjes opsloot. Alleen had ze niet verteld wat hij daar mee deed.

Toch hadden zij beiden te doen met hun Bella, ze wilde haar met alles helpen maar helaas konden ze het niet doen. Dit waren herinneringen van vroegen en dat was iets voor haar zelf. Het enige wat ze konden doen was haar de steun geven die ze nodig had en luisteren naar wat ze wilde delen.

Bella keek hen beide even aan en begon met vertellen. "Harry toen jij Sneep wilde weg sturen zag ik een herinnering. Ik zat aan een tafel en naast me zat Narcissa. Ik heb Lucius en Draco ook zien zitten en heb daar gezien hoe Draco de zelfde tattoo had die ik nu ook heb. Wat ik ook in die herinnering zag was hoe Sneep binnen kwam lopen en voor Voldemort knielde. Ik hoorde Voldemort zeggen dat jij nu niet alleen wist dat hij was terug gekomen maar dat iedereen het nu wist.

Hoe en waarom iedereen nu wist dat hij terug was dat weet ik niet. Ook heb ik niet gezien hoe dat kwam. Wel zag ik hoe Voldemort schreeuwde en vloekte tegen iedereen. Maar het belangrijkste wat ik nu heb gezien was Sneep. Die vertelde aan Voldemort dat jij hem in een val had gelokt en dat jij nu alles vertelde alsof je een held was. Toen hoorde ik Voldemort zeggen dat Sneep jouw gedachten had opengehouden en in je gedachten heeft gemarteld.

En omdat ik ook in die kamer zat was ik dus nog niet terug gestuurd en daarom moet dat dus nog gebeuren. Dus daarom kun jij Sneep nog niet ontslaan. En als ik het goed heb gezien moet jij dus eerst door hem gemarteld worden. Ik hou hier niet van Harry en ik wil het ook niet" zei Bella zachtjes.

Langzaam kwamen de eerste tranen. Harry en Daphne wisten dat de herinnering zelf niet het ergste was. Het was meer het idee dat Harry eerst nog gemarteld moest worden door Sneep. En dat was dus iets dat volgend jaar ging gebeuren. Want aan het einde van dit jaar kwam Voldemort pas terug.

Door haar tranen heen vertelde Bella nog meer en Harry gaf haar alleen maar sussende woorden. Het laatste wat hij zei deed Bella opkijken en hem een klein lachje geven.

"Bella" Zei Harry. "We weten een ding zeker. Wat Sneep ook bij mij heeft gedaan het is niet gelukt. Jij bent terug gestuurd om mij te vermoorden, en omdat hij jou terug heeft gestuurd is het hem dus niet gelukt om mij te doden. En jou terugsturen heeft hem ook niet geholpen want jij bent nu aan mijn kant, en niet die van hem".

*#*

In de tijd dat de anderen scholen aan kwamen op Zweinstein zat Narcissa in een hoekje van haar kamer met een brief van Draco in haar handen. In die brief stond het zelfde als in al zijn andere briefen die ze tijdens zijn schooltijd kreeg.

Niets was eerlijk en Harry Potter die nu de koning van Zweinstein was liep erbij alsof hij de eigenaar was. Alle leraren trokken hem voor en iedereen dacht dat hij het beste was na Merlijn.

Narcissa moest inwendig lachen omdat Harry echt de eigenaar was maar haar zoon zou zoiets weer niet zien als iets dat gewoon was. Nee, Harry Potter was de doorn in zijn oog en hij kon het gewoon niet hebben. En net zoals ieder jaar eiste hij dat zijn vader het weer beter voor hem maakte. Alleen wist Draco niet dat Lucius allang niet meer in het bestuur van de school zat.

Aan de andere kant van de kamer zat haar man.

Lucius Malfidus zat al een uur met een glimlach op zijn gezicht over zijn tatoeage te wrijven. Hij was zo blij toen zijn tattoo weer duidelijker werd. Zijn heer kwam terug en hij was zo blij als een kind in een snoep winkel. Dood aan de modderbloedjes en leven het puurbloed zijn had hij luid geroepen.

Voor haar zelf was het anders. Ze wist dat hij terug zou komen omdat hij haar zusje had teruggestuurd en die was nu bij Harry in het kasteel. Maar er was ook nog een versie van haar zuster in Azkaban, en die moest eerst nog terug gestuurd worden voor dat ze een einde konden maken aan Heer Voldemort.

Met een blik van afgunst keek ze naar Lucius, ze vervloekte de dag dat haar tante de moeder van Sirius haar had uitgehuwelijkt aan de Malfidus Familie. Tuurlijk op de papieren stond de naam van haar oom. Maar het was haar tante die de touwtjes in handen had en de familie regeerde.

Weer keek ze naar de brief die ze in haar hand had en dacht aan de heer van haar zuster. Waarom kon haar zoon niet een beetje zijn zoals Harry. Tuurlijk Harry had een verleden waarom hij zo was. Maar het had ook het tegenovergestelde kunnen zijn. Weer kreeg ze een rilling van angst bij de gedachte aan een duister Harry Potter.

Maar nee Draco was net zo over de draak getild als zijn vader. Een verwende prins die bij het minste en geringste om zijn vader riep, het zelfde wat zijn vader ook deed in zijn dagen op Zweinstein.

*#*

In Frankrijk zat Apoline Delacours te denken over het geen wat ze had mee gemaakt in de zomer. Minerva Potter/ Anderling was haar redder geweest. Ze was zichzelf er wel degelijk van bewust dat zonder de Aktie van Minerva ze er nu niet meer was geweest. Maar ook dat zij zelf en haar dochters nu hoogwaarschijnlijk sex slavinnen zouden zijn. Nee, ze was Minerva een levenschuld verschuldigd en dat wist ze zeker.

Maar het was niet alleen dat wat haar gedachten naar die bewuste avond bracht. Ze had met eigen ogen gezien hoe Harry Potter een spreuk op die man met blond haar afvuurde die krachtiger was dan dat ze ooit had gezien.

Er was haar dan ook door ene Arabella verteld dat hij dat alleen maar kon doen als hij kwaad was. Maar ook haar man had versteld gestaan toen ze hoorde dat hij nog maar net veertien jaar was. En nu al had hij een kracht die ongehoord was. Even dacht ze aan Jean haar man.

In zijn tijd als schouwer van de Frase ministerie had hij een hoop gezien. En nu als minister nog veel meer. Dus op hem versteld te doen staan was al erg bijzonder op zichzelf.

Even keek ze uit het raam van hun landhuis. Op het grasveld zag ze hoe haar man met hun jongste dochter aan het spelen was. Even kreeg ze een rilling bij het zien van haar jongste dochter, maar ze kon zich niet bedenken waarom. Wel had ze meteen een gevoel van gemis omdat haar oudste dochter nu in Schotland was voor een tornooi waar vele kampioenen hun dood in hadden gevonden.

Tuurlijk ze was daar met Minerva en koning en koningin van Zweinstein. Zij zouden haar beschermen als het nodig mocht zijn. Ze hoopte alleen dat Madam Maxime het ook zou kunnen. Die had immers Albus Perkamentus op een voedstuk staan die hoger was dan haar zelf was en dat was iets dat Apoline niet echt leuk vond, Zeker om de manier waarop Albus hun redder en weldoener behandelde.

Nu was het helden waardering van Madame Maxime niet het enige waar ze zich druk om maakte. Er was ook nog de hoofdmeester van Klammfels ene Igor Karkaroff. Iedereen wist dat die uit Bulgarije kwam en een volgeling was geweest van Voldermort. Wat vele niet weten was dat de Glamorgana mascottes niets anders dan de slaven van het Bulgaarse team waren.

Bulgarije was immers nog het enige land waar de Glamorgana's nog minder rechten hadden dan in Engeland. Maar ook nu weer ging ze uit van de bescherming van Minerva en de Potter familie.

*#*

Ergens midden op zee was het heel anders. In een cel op de bovenste verdieping zat een Zwarte poema in een hoekje van haar cel. Deze vorm zorgde ervoor dat Bellatrix geen slechte gevoelens kreeg als de dementors langs dreven. Maar haar scherpe gehoor liet haar ook weten wanneer de bewakers er aan kwamen.

Links van de grote poes stond een zwart bord met de resten van een geweldige maaltijd die ze van een van de huiselven van haar toekomstige man had gekregen.

Terwijl ze in haar cel zat kon ze het niet laten om terug te denken aan de dag en nacht die ze in het bij zijn van haar toekomstige man en zijn familie had doorgebracht. Een ding waar ze niet zo trots op was, was iets wat ze zelf die dag gedaan had. Ze had immers in de gedachten van Harry en haar kleinere ik gekeken. Het was ook iets wat ze stiekem in het ziekenhuis had gedaan toen ze over Harry moest waken.

Het was toen dat ze voor het eerst het gat van verderf had gezien in de gedachtekamer van Harry. En dat was niets meer dan een naam voor een gebied in de gedachten dat enkel bestond uit haat. En in het Potter kasteel kreeg ze weer de kans om te kijken in de gedachten van Harry. Maar het gebied van haat was door het mogelijke verlies van zijn oma alleen maar groter geworden.

En nu ze erover na dacht kon ze dat alleen maar toe kennen aan Lucius. Het was immers hij die de spreuk op Minerva had afgevuurd.

Nee, Bellatrix was trots en bang in een. Maar zolang Harry Minerva had en Minerva had Harry dan zou hij met beide benen op de grond blijven staan. En ze wist dat als ze bevrijd zou zijn dan lag haar loyaliteit bij Harry en niet bij Hij Die Niet Genoemd Mag Worden.

*#*

Helaas was het niet alleen maar zorgen die mensen hadden. Nee in het kantoor van de minister zaten twee figuren die Harry alles toe wenste maar niets daarvan was goed.

"Minister ik zeg u we moeten er wat aan doen, die heer Potter kan zeggen wat hij wil maar Zweinstein is van het ministerie en niet van hem" riep Omber fel

Droebel keek naar zijn onder minister en wist wat ze bedoelde. Maar hij had zelf gezien wat dame Zweinstein kon doen met de magie van het kasteel. "Dorothea ik weet wat je bedoeld maar Zweinstein is echt van Heer Potter en zijn vrouw. Zij heeft de magie van het kasteel in haar hand en ik denk niet dat wij daar veel aan kunnen doen" vertelde Droebel een beetje te neer geslagen.

Omber echter was het daar niet mee eens. En haar haat tegen over heer Potter was groter dan van wie dan ook, maar zij was de enige die de rede er voor wist. "Ik zeg het U nu Minister, Die heer Potter is een leugenaar net als zijn vader en de rest van de familie. Het zijn de ergste soort met hun liefde voor modderbloedjes" sneerde ze.

Doebel trok zijn wenkbrauwen op en keek alleen maar naar zijn onderminister. Hij wist niet waarom ze die haat had maar wel dat hij dat als politicus goed kon gebruiken als hij het goed uit speelde. "Dorothea als dat waar is, hoe denk je heer Potter dan in de hand te houden" vroeg Droebel zachtjes.

Er verscheen een gemeen lachje om de mond van Dorothea Omber. Haar ogen kregen een bepaalde glans die Droebel een keer eerde had gezien. Hij keek gauw om zich heen en slaagde een zucht van verlichting. Zij waren gelukkig alleen dus niemand anders had die ogen gezien.

Omber die niets door had keek alleen maar naar voren met nog steeds die lach rond haar mond. "Minister, Ik denk dat ik wel een manier heb om Heer Potter een paar toontjes lager te laten zingen, het zal alleen niet dit jaar gedaan kunnen worden" vertelde ze.

Droebel keek haar een beetje sceptisch aan. "Dorothea wat ben jij van plan" vroeg Droebel een beetje achterdochtig.

Dorothea Omber keek de lucht in en liet haar gedachten duidelijk werken. "Minister ik ben heel veel van plan en het heeft met de onderwijzing van onze jongste inwoners te maken. Ik kan u nu nog niet vertellen hoe maar aan het eind van het jaar zullen we van die lastpost van een Harry Potter af zijn" riep ze fel.

Droebel gaf haar een blik en begon net zoals Omber ook te lachen. Van af dat Heer Potter van zijn afkomst heeft gehoord was hij een doorn in het oog van Droebel en het ministerie althans dat vond hij zelf.

Het werd nog laat in de avond voor dat Droebel afscheid nam van Omber en naar zijn eigen huis vertrok.

*#*

In een klein huisje in Havermout riep Andromeda in eens dat vandaag de dag was. De drie andere in de kamer maakte zich meteen klaar voor het geen wat ze al een maand hadden besproken.

Tops veranderde in een wat oudere dame en liep als eerste naar buiten.

Nog geen minuut later werd ze al gevolgd door Andromeda die haar nauwlettend in de gaten hield.

Een paar honderd meter voor hen liep de persoon die ze wilde hebben. Een paar maanden hadden ze zijn manier van doen en laten in de gaten gehouden en iedere keer was het precies het zelfde als anders.

Steeds rond 10 uur in de ochtend kwam hij naar buiten en liep met een zeer grote boog om het stadje heen naar de ander kant van de stad om daar naar de winkel te gaan. Het was een tochtje van een half heen en een half uur terug lopen. Maar hij verbleef meestal ook nog eens een half uur in de winkel.

Aan het begin van zijn tocht liep de persoon altijd langs hun huisje door vervolgens langs een paar weilanden te lopen. Door in zijn tocht de voor bijkomende mensen van hun geld te beroven door middel van toverkunst.

In een klein paadje dat door een stuk bos liep greep Tops in. Van een kleine afstand riep ze in eens "Pippeling, Stupefy".

Peter pippeling bleef stok stijf staan en wilde zich om draaien, maar voordat hij dat kon werd hij verstijfd en viel hij op de grond neer.

Andromeda liep snel naar haar dochter en Peter toe en trok drie van zijn haren uit zijn hoofd. Via een wissel drank veranderde ze in Peter en vervolgde de weg die hij anders ook liep. Om over een uur weer op deze plek terug te komen waar Tops op haar zou wachten.

Tops zag haar moeder veranderde en nam Peter vervolgens mee via een Viavia naar het huisje waar Sirius en Amalia op hun beurt weer op haar zaten te wachten.

Bij binnen komst werd Peter meteen in een stoel gedrukt en kreeg een paar druppels van Toverdrank toegediend. Zijn ogen werden glazig en Amalia kon gaan vragen wat ze wilde.

"Wat is jouw naam" vroeg Amalia als eerste.  
 _"Peter Pippeling" was het antwoord._  
"Waarom ben je hier in Havermout".  
 _"Ik ben hier om te zorgen voor mijn meester en om alles klaar te maken voor de dag van zijn terugkeer"._  
"Wanneer moet jou meester terug keren en hoe" vroeg Amalia meteen. 

Peter Pippeling was nooit echt goed geweest in magie en kon dus al helemaal geen weerstand bieden aan de waarheidsdrank. En daar kwam ook nog eens boven op dat Peter een lafaard was van de grootste order.

 _"Mijn meester verblijft in het landhuis van de familie Vilijn. Ik weet niet waarom maar hij zegt altijd dat het van hem is" vertelde Peter._  
"Waarom moet Voldermort terug keren als je hem nu al aan het verzorgen bent".  
 _Peter keek bedenkelijk en zei. "Mijn meester heeft een ritueel gedaan om een lichaam te krijgen, echter het lichaam is dat van een misvormd kind en kan alleen maar in leven gehouden door de melk van zijn slang. En nu wil mijn meester het bloed van Harry potter hebben om terug te keren in een volwaardig lichaam"._

Sirius die het hoorde wilde gaan schreeuwen maar werd meteen het zwijgen opgelegd door Amalia. Ze keek hem aan met een blik die hem genoeg vertelde. Ze waren immers aan tijd gebonden en konden niet meer doen dan dat ze nu deden.

Weer richten Amalia haar blik op Peter en ging verder met haar vragen. "Waar en wanneer word het ritueel voor zijn terug komst gehouden" vroeg Amalia met een beetje terughoudendheid in haar stem. Ze deed dit om twee redenen, want als ze eerlijk was wilde ze het aan de ene kant wel weten en aan de andere kant ook weer niet.

Peter die niets doorhad van de kleine terughoudendheid in haar stem antwoorden gewoon haar vraag. _"Mijn meester wil het aan het einde van het tornooit doen. Harry moet deelnemen en het einde van het tornooi halen, dit omdat hij dan zwakker is als we zijn bloed gebruiken. Op die manier kan hij mijn meester niet echt tegen werken"._

Amalia slikte bij het idee. In haar gedachte wist ze meteen dat Voldemort niets aan een toeval over wilde laten. En dat hij Harry moe wilde hebben was een teken dat hij toch wel bang was voor Harry. En weer bracht het haar een tevreden gevoel maar ook een angstig gevoel.

"Waarom moet Harry mee doen aan het tornooi en kan Voldemort hem niet zo gebruiken" vroeg ze weer.  
 _"Mijn heer zou het niet erg vinden als Harry potter zijn leven zou verliezen in het tornooi. Maar op deze manier weet hij ook wat Harry Potter allemaal kan door onze spion die zich nu in Zweinstein bevindt"._

Dit was iets waar ze op hadden gewacht. Ze wisten dat er een spion was alleen niet wie het was. En dat was nu weer juist het gene wat ze wilde weten. Amalia keek Peter aan en vroeg. "Wie is de Spion die nu in Zweinstein is".

A/N: Dat was het dan weer voor deze week tot over twee weken.

Groeten Winmau.


	14. (BTK 4) H14 En de keuzes zijn gemaakt

A/N: Harry Potter is niet van mij, dit is een verhaal van een fan.

 _ **(Hoofdstuk 13 "Waarom moet Harry mee doen aan het tornooi en kan Voldemort hem niet zo gebruiken" vroeg ze weer.  
"Mijn heer zou het niet erg vinden als Harry potter zijn leven zou verliezen in het tornooi. Maar op deze manier weet hij ook wat Harry Potter allemaal kan door onze spion die zich nu in Zweinstein bevindt".**_

 _ **Dit was iets waar ze op hadden gewacht. Ze wisten dat er een spion was alleen niet wie het was. En dat was nu weer juist het gene wat ze wilde weten. Amalia keek Peter aan en vroeg. "Wie is de Spion die nu in Zweinstein is".)**_

* * *

(BTK 4) H14 En de keuzes zijn gemaakt.

 _Peter die nog steeds onder invloed stond van de waarheidsdrank keek nog steeds glazig uit zijn ogen toen hij antwoord gaf. "Ik weet niet wie de spion in Zweinstein is, ik weet wel dat hij een Professor vervangt met behulp van de Wisseldrank"._

Amalia keek meteen naar Sirius.

Sirius echter schudde van nee en wees op Peter en gaf aan dat ze door moest gaan.

"Weet je welke Professor door hem wordt _vervangen_ " vroeg Amalia meteen.  
 _"Nee, mijn meester vertrouwd mij niet helemaal dus dat mag ik niet weten, ik weet wel dat mijn meester hoopt dat Potter alleen komt te staan en dat niemand hem meer zal vertrouwen, het zou het makkelijker voor hem maken om Potter te overmeesteren"._

Sirius snoof en mummelde. "Waren wij ook maar zo slim geweest".

Amalia glimlachte en gaf aan dat het genoeg was geweest. Het eerste wat ze deed was het geheugen van Peter wissen. Daarna gaf ze hem de herinnering dat hij gewoon de spullen had gehaald die hij moest halen. Maar in werkelijkheid had Andromeda dat al voor hem gedaan.

Tops gaf Peter het tegengif en verstijfde hem meteen. Door hem daarna terug te brengen naar de plaats waas Andromeda op hen zou wachten. Via de onzichtbaarheid's mantel van Harry verdwenen ze en maakte Peter weer wakker die zich niets meer kon herinneren van wat er was gebeurd.

Op dat zelfde moment verliet Sirius samen met Amalia het huisje om aan iedereen te gaan vertellen wat ze allemaal hadden geleerd.

*#*

Het was de avond van de keuzes. Iedereen zat aan het avond eten in de grote zaal. Stuk voor stuk keken ze uit naar het geen wat er zou gebeuren en wie de kampioenen zouden zijn van die avond.

Harry zat naar Bella en kneep haar in haar hand, vervolgens deed hij ook het zelfde bij Daphne. Beide knikte dankbaar naar hem en richtte hun aandacht weer op hun bord met eten.

Ze wisten allemaal wat er ging komen en ook wat ze moesten doen. Het was namelijk zo dat al zijn vrienden op Daphne en Bella na hun rug naar hem zouden doen keren. Dit was om Voldemort en Albus in hun handen te spelen. In werkelijkheid deden ze dat natuurlijk niet maar dat hoefde niemand te weten.

Na het eten was het dan eindelijk zo ver. Albus Perkamentus stond op en ging naar de beker toe. De vlammem laaide op en het eerste stukje perkament verscheen. "Ah, daar gaan we dan" riep Albus joviaal. "En de eerste kampioen is voor Klammfels en het is Viktor Krum".

Viktor stond op en werd onder luid gejuich van de leerlingen van Klammfels ontvangen als Kampioen. Maar ook Ron Wemel en Draco Malfidus gilde luid.

Bella keek bedrukt naar Ron maar hield ook de blik en houding van Viktor in de gaten. Viktor liep erbij alsof hij nu al de kampioen was en keek met een neerbuigende blik naar zijn onderdanen. Na wat kleine woorden met Albus verdween hij in een kamer naast de oppertafel.

De beker vlamde opnieuw op en Albus pakte het stukje perkament uit de lucht. "En de kampioen van Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacours" riep Albus luid.

Opnieuw brak er een luid gejuich uit in de grote zaal. En de vrienden moesten moeite doen om niet mee te gillen met de leerlingen van Beauxbatons. Op nieuw hield Bella Fleur in de gaten. Zij had een blik van blijdschap maar niet van afgunst naar de anderen. En ook Fleur verdween met wat woorden in de kamer naast de opper tafel.

Nu was de tijd aan gebroken. De Kampioen van Zweinstein zou bekent gemaakt worden en iedereen keek met spanning naar de beker. Harry was klaar om zijn gezicht te veranderen in een die verbaasd was.

De beker gloeide op en er verscheen een nieuw stukje perkament.

Harry ging op het puntje van zijn stoel zitten en keek naar Albus.

"De kampioen van Zweinstein is Carlo Kannewasser" riep Albus.

Harry keek met ongeloof naar zijn vrienden. Zou het anders zijn. Zou hij niet mee te hoeven doen. En voor hij het wist gilde hij net zoals de anderen voor hun kampioen.

Carlo Kannewasser was de kampioen van Zweinstein.

Heel de school was blij net zo als de vrienden toen ze Carlo de kamer in zagen lopen.

Albus ging weer voor de beker staan en sprak de ander leerlingen toe. "Zo de kampioenen zijn gekozen en het tornooi kan beginnen. Terwijl de kampioenen hun uitleg krijgen is dit het einde van de avond".

Albus was nog maar net uitgesproken toen de beker opnieuw op vlamde. En daar was het dan. "Harry Potter".

Harry keek naar zijn vrienden. De verbazing hoefde hij niet meer te spelen want hij was het nu echt.

"Harry Potter"

Bella en Daphne keken bezorgd, En zijn vrienden lieten hun gezicht in dat van afgunst vormen.

"HARRY POTTER" gilde Albus nu.

Harry werd op zijn voeten geholpen en richting Albus geduwd. Niemand aan de tafel Zweinstein zei iets en keken hem alleen maar aan. Maar door de rest van de zaal klonk er van alles.

"Hij is een leugenaar".  
"Hij is een aandachtzoeker".  
"Hij is een valsspeler".

Het was twee minuten later toen ook Harry in de zij kamer verdween.

Bella en Daphne die nu ook Harry in hun gedachten konden horen keken naar de deur. Het was wel jammer dat ze niets terug konden denken en dat ze Minerva maar zo nu en dan konden horen.

De zaal liep onder een hoop gemompel leeg en de vrienden van Harry waren het luidst met hun afgunst van Harry. Ze meende het niet maar wisten dat Draco en zijn andere dooddoener vriendjes alles meteen aan hun vaders zouden vertellen.

De zaal was nu leeg en alleen Bella en Daphne waren er nog. In een hoek van de zaal verwijderde twee gedaantes hun onzichtbaarheid mantels en gingen bij Bella en Daphne zitten.

"Wat gebeurt er nu" vroeg Amalia.

"Harry verteld ons dat hij ruw word ondervraagd door Albus. En dat hij duidelijk kan zien dat Albus het helemaal niet erg vind, en dat Harry gewoon moet mee doen" vertelde Daphne.

Amalia en Sirius keken hun aan en wachtte in spanning af.

Beide dames giechelden en keken elkaar aan. "Oh Fleur heeft het goed gedaan ze heeft tegen Madam Maxime verteld dat ze zeggen dat het kleine jongetje mee moet doen. Zelf in zijn gedachte kan Harry het niet helpen om beledigt te zijn bij die woorden, En hij weet dat ze het niet meent" vertelde Bella he nu.

Van uit het niets werden de gezichten van Bella en Daphne woedend. Beide keken elkaar aan en vloekte luid.

Sirius en Amalia hingen meteen naar achteren en schrokken van hun reactie.

"Die schoft" gilde Daphne.  
"Die vuillak" gilde Bella meteen.

Amalia keek weer naar Sirius en ging nog verder naar achteren hangen.

"Dit geloof je toch niet, hoe kan hij dat zeggen. Oooo wacht maar totdat hij buiten komt ik zal hem" Gilde Daphne weer.  
"Niet als ik hem eerst in me handen krijg" was het geen wat Bella gilde.

"Ik denk dat zij het over iemand in het bijzonder hebben"zei Amalia.

"De vraag voor ons is alleen over wie hebben ze het" zei Sirius achter zijn hand tegen Amalia. Hij had niet door dat zijn fluistertoon hard genoeg was voor Bella om te horen wat hij zei.

"Over wie we het hebben" schreeuwde Bella. "Ik zal jou vertellen over wie we het hebben. Die slijmerige vetharige krom neuszige arrogante kwal van een Sneep. Hij staat daar binnen dood leuk te vertellen dat Harry altijd alles doet voor aandacht. Dat Harry net zo arrogant is als zijn vader en altijd alles voor elkaar krijgt als hij maar zegt wie hij is" beet Bella Sirius toe.

De woede en vuur dat Bella in haar ogen had deed Sirius meteen denken aan de Bellatrix die hij vroeger ook kende. Het was dat nichtje die hij het aller liefste zag. Maar het was ook het nichtje dat het meest gevaarlijk was als ze tegen over je stond. Het was ook op dat moment dat het pas echt door drong tot Sirius wat Bella en Daphne hadden gezegd.

"Bedoel je dat Sneep Harry voor de leeuwen gooit" gilde Sirius van uit het niets.

Daphne lachte een beetje maar het kwam er niet als humor uit. "Nee, de leeuw is Minerva, ik denk dat ze Sneep zo meteen naar buiten gooit als dat zo door gaat. Zelfs Albus kan haar niet kalmeren zegt Harry nu".

Vervolgens werden ze beide weer rustig en luisterde aandachtig in hun gedachten naar wat ze hoorde. Het feit dat ze niets terug konden zeggen in hun gedachten was nu een voordeel. Was dat niet zo dan had Harry nu niets anders gehoord dan vloeken, vloeken en nog eens vloeken.

Langzaam kwam het allemaal tot een eind. Daphne en Bella vertelden dat Barto Sr. Had verteld dat Harry mee moest doen. En hoewel Minerva een argument op wierp dat Harry te jong was waren de regel duidelijk. Harry moest mee doen had hij gezegd anders zou hij zijn magie verliezen.

Ze vertelde ook dat Dwaaloog als enige had verteld dat iemand anders Harry in het tornooi wilde hebben en waarschijnlijk met de hoop dat hij zijn dood erin zou vinden.

Het was even later dat Bella en Daphne, Amalia en Sirius meenamen naar een hoek van de grote zaal om daar nog even hun gal te spuwen over het geen wat allemaal most doen.

Amalia hoorde het zo aan en vond het wel eens tijd worden om in te grijpen. "Ik vind dit allemaal leuk en aardig maar we zouden kijken of we erachter konden komen wie de spion van Voldemort is".

"Oh dat weten we allang dat is Dwaaloog Dolleman"Zei Daphne alsof het niets was.

"Wwwatt Hoe" vroeg Amalia.

Daphne en Bella keken hen aan. "Hebben we dat niet verteld dan, we weten het al een week of zo, eigenlijk van af het moment dat jullie vertelde dat er een spion in ons midden was:" Zei Bella.

Sirius schudde van nee, "Oke leg uit hoe weten jullie het" vroeg Sirius meteen.

Bella keek even naar de deur waar de kampioenen en de andere professoren waren en weer terug naar Amalia en Sirius. "Toen jullie hier een paar weken terug binnen kwamen vallen en ons vertelde dat er een spion in Zweinstein was, was het voor ons eigenlijk bestwel simpel. Die avond zaten we in onze leerlingenkamer en hadden het over alles en iedereen. Jullie zeiden dat Peter de dooddoener niet kende. Dus alle professoren die hij wel kende vielen af.

Sneep was een leerling in de zelfde tijd als die rat dus ook die viel af. Nu kwam het dus neer op alle nieuwe leerlingen en alle volwassenen die dit jaar op Zweinstein zouden zijn. En niet alleen hier zijn maar ook die hier het hele jaar zouden verblijven. Dus dat kwam uit op drie personen.

Nummer een was Madam Maxime, maar die is al jaren hoofdmeesteres van Beauxbatons. En dat was ze ook tijdens de oorlog dus die viel eigenlijk meteen al af.  
Nummer twee was de hoofdmeester van Klammfels. En die was een dooddoener die door het verklikken van zijn mede dooddoeners vrij was gekomen. Dat was algemeen bekend als je weet waar je moet zoeken.

Dus ook nummer twee viel af.

Nu hadden we nummer drie, en dat was onze eigen Dwaaloog Dolleman" Zei Bella. Nu keek ze naar Daphne en gaf aan dat die verder moest gaan.

Daphne knikte dankbaar en ging verder. "Wij weten nu zeker dat het Dwaaloog is en waarom is eigenlijk heel simpel" zei Daphne. "Als we even terug kijken was hij de enige die voor ons allemaal een verassing was. Niemand van ons kende hem. Albus was de enige die wist dat hij zou komen en dat hij de nieuwe verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten professor zou zijn.

En laat nou juist hij de genen zijn die als enige in het nieuws kwam door een inbreker die hij zou hebben gezien. Nu zegt iedereen dat hij oud is en dat erg paranoia is over alles en iedereen. Nu het eerste wat we dachten was misschien was hij wel niet zo gek, en misschien was er wel degelijk wat gebeurd die avond.

Dus wat we die week deden was Dwaaloog volgen en kijken naar wat hij ook maar deed. En het viel op dat Albus en Dwaaloog bijna nooit iets tegen elkaar zeiden. Dat was iets dat we erg vreemd vonden want waren zij niet twee oude vrienden, twee vrienden die samen in een oorlog hadden gevochten.

Het volgende wat ons opviel was dat hij zich altijd in de buurt van Harry bevond, en als dat niet zo was dan was hij wel in zijn kantoor te vinden. Dus met andere woorden hij ontliep iedereen behalve Harry. En voor iemand die hier voor Professor moet spelen was hij wel erg gefocust op een leerling in het bijzonder.

Het derde wat ons opviel was dat hij ieder uur van de dag een slok nam van zijn heupfles. Toen we de tweeling vroegen of ze wat konden zien op hun kaart zegen we dat ene Barto Jr. aan de oppertafel zat en Dwaaloog was in zijn kantoor te vinden.

Dus wie Bart Jr. is weten we niet, maar hij is wel de spion van Voldermort" vertelde Daphne aan hen als of het dagelijks werk was.

Sirius keek met openmond naar Amalia en Amalia keek met de zelfde uit drukking terug. Geen van allen had door dat Krum en zijn hoofdmeester al voorbij waren gelopen. Maar wel hoe Madame Maxime een stormvloed van klachten riep en een Fleur die met ieder woord instemde terwijl ze een knipoog naar Bella en Daphne gaf.

Het was even stil en iedereen keek bedenkelijk. Bella hoorde van Harry dat het nog even ging duren en dat hij achter zou blijven met zijn oma. Harry moest namelijk net doen alsof hij helemaal te neer geslagen was. Iets wat hij waarschijnlijk overtuigen deed aan de gezichten van Dwaaloog en Perkamentus te zien.

Bella moest Amalia tegen houden om niet meteen op Dwaaloog af te gaan, en Daphne hield Sirius tegen zodat die niet op Sneep af rende die achter Perkamentus en Dwaaloog liep met een lach van verrukking op zijn gezicht.

Toen Harry naar buiten kwam liep Bella meteen om hem af. Ze nam hem in een knuffel en vertelde dat het goed was. Door meteen haar plaats af te staan aan Daphne die het zelfde deed. Vervolgens vroegen ze aan de andere voor een familie bijeenkomst omdat er nog meer was.

Het was opnieuw dat Amalia een blik aan Sirius gaf en ja knikte dat ze er zouden zijn.

*#*

Drie dagen later in landhuis Delacours.

In een landhuis in Frankrijk zat Apoline met een brief van Fleur in haar handen. Haar man Jean kwam net naar binnen gelopen en keek haar een beetje schuin aan.

"Wat is er schat" vroeg hij terwijl hij met een scheef oog naar de brief in haar handen keek.

Apoline die in gedachten zat schrok en keek meteen op. "Wat, Oh, Nee, nee het is goed schat. Ik heb net een brief van Fleur gehad. Ze heeft geschreven dat ze de kampioen is van Beauxbatons. Maar ook dat er is gebeurd waar Minerva ons voor heeft gewaarschuwd" vertelde Apoline.

Jean keek haar op nieuw aan. "En heeft ze Harry beledigd zo als we het haar hebben gevraagd".

Apoline knikte en dacht terug aan die bewuste avond.

 _Van af de deur keek ze hoe Harry Potter als een hoopje ellende bij het bed van zijn oma zat. Ze had net van haar man gehoord wat die jongen gedaan had en dat de bewuste vrouw die misschien wel haar leven had gegeven voor haar, zijn oma was._

 _Met een trieste blik ging ze bij de deur weg en plaatste zich zelf in een stoel bij een raam. Met een blik naar buiten vroeg ze. "Wat kunnen we doen voor die jongen"._

 _De stilte in de kamer gaf haar geen goed gevoel. Ze keek om en zag alleen maar gezichten die op ellende stonden. Met een blik naar haar man kon ze zien dat die er ook helemaal niets van begreep. Weer deed ze haar mond open maar Sirius sprak nog voor ze wat kon zeggen._

 _"Wat jullie moeten weten is dat Harry nooit een familie heeft gehad. Zoals jullie weten was Harry zijn ouders kwijt geraakt toen hij die bewuste nacht Voldemort had verdreven. Die nacht heb ik hem uit het huis gehaald en heb hem aan Hagrid gegeven. Zelf was ik achter de geheimhouder aan gegaan en ben daardoor in Azkaban beland._

 _Nu komt het gedeelte waar we zelf pas anderhalf jaar geleden zijn achter gekomen. De nacht dat ik in Azkaban was beland heeft Albus Perkamentus het testament van Lilly en James gesloten. En Met Harry bewust gedaan wat hij wilde._

 _Het eerste wat hij heeft gedaan was Harry bij zijn oom en tante brengen. Echter in het testament stond duidelijk dat hij daar bewust nooit naar toe mocht gaan. De rede daarvoor was dat Harry daar mishandeld zou worden. En dat was dus ook iets wat voor ruim tien jaar is gebeurd" vertelde Sirius aan Apoline en Jean._

 _Apoline schudde ongelovig van nee. "Maar hij is de jongen die bleef leven, er zou toch altijd iemand zijn die hem in de gaten zou houden" vroeg Apoline meteen._

 _De meeste in de kamer keken haar aan en waren het roerend met haar eens, echter de blikken van iedereen vertelde ook dat de werkelijkheid anders was._

 _Sirius had de blikken ook gezien en ging weer verder. "Ja, het zou iets zijn waar je blindelings van uit kon gaan zou je denken. Was het echter niet dat Perkamentus niet alleen Harry bij mensen had geplaatst waar hij niet mocht zijn. Hij had ook alle gegevens over hem verwijderd. Zodat niemand ooit zou weten waar hij kon zijn. En nu komt het grote probleem. Anderhalf jaar geleden kwamen Harry en Minerva er achter dat Lilly een puurbloed heks was. En ook nog dat ze eigenlijk de dochter van Minerva was"._

 _Apoline keek naar Minerva en wilde meteen wat zeggen. Het was alleen jammer dat Minerva nu niets kon zeggen omdat ze in een coma lag._

 _Sirius zag het en stelde haar meteen op de hoogte. "Minerva was haar man in zijn beroep als schouwer verloren. Door dat verlies ging ze iets te vroeg in de bevalling van Lilly. Door de emotionele spanning viel ze uitgeput in slaap en werd haar dochter bij haar weg gehaald._

 _Normaal zou dat voor even zijn was het niet voor een Albus Perkamentus. Die had iedereen wijs gemaakt dat Minerva geestelijk niet in staat zou zijn om voor haar dochter te zorgen. En dat hij daarom die dochter bij mensen zou brengen die het beter zou kunnen. En natuurlijk geloofde iedereen elk woord wat de grote Albus hen vertelde._

 _Later die dag ging Albus bij Minerva zitten en vertelde haar dat haar dochter dood was geboren. Hij gaf haar meteen een baan bij hem op school en zorgde ervoor dat hij altijd oog op haar kon houden. Op die manier heeft hij haar weg kunnen houden van haar eigen dochter en ook van haar kleinzoon. Maar door een samenloop van omstandigheden zijn Harry en Minerva er anderhalf jaar geleden achter gekomen dat ze familie zijn. En dat met Harry die nooit echt heeft geweten wat het is om van iemand te houden, laat staan dat er van hem gehouden werd._

Het was die gedachten die Apoline opnieuw deed slikken. De rest van die avond was gevuld met de avonturen die Harry en zijn vrienden op de school hadden mee gemaakt. En ook waarom hij de jongen was die bleef leven en met uit eindelijk het verhaal van Bellatrix. Hoewel daar een hele hoop dingen van weg werden gelaten. Vooral de dromen die ze had en de rol die Harry daarin speelde.

Uiteindelijk kwamen ze bij het jaar dat ze nu gingen mee maken. Jean vertelde dat Fleur mee wilde doen en Sirius vertelde dat Voldemort dit jaar zou terug keren. En ook dat ze via de herinneringen van Bella hadden geleerd dat Voldemort Harry in het tornooi heeft gekregen al wisten ze nog niet hoe. En ook dat Harry moest winnen dus mocht Fleur uitgekozen worden mocht ze niet winnen.

Toen kwam het moeilijkste. Iedereen wist dat Harry en zijn vrienden iedereen had geholpen en zelfs de Malfidusen waarvan ze wisten dat die een van de dooddoeners was. Ze wisten alleen niet dat Harry nu ook vrienden had gemaakt met de Franse en de Bulgaarse ministers en dus ook hun ministeriris. En juist om die rede zou Fleur moetend doen als of ze Harry totaal niet geloofde. Anders zou Albus ook achterdocht gaan krijgen.

Het was terug in Frankrijk dat Apoline met Fleur en haar man Jean om de tafel zat en het komende jaar besprak. "Fleur ik weet dat jij mee wild doen aan het tornooi. Ik weet ook dat jij het kan en dat je zou kunnen winnen" vertelde Apoline tegen haar docht met trots in haar stem.

Fleur zei niets en keek haar moeder alleen maar met trots aan. Het was niet vaak dat haar moeder zoveel vertrouwen in haar legde, maar het vertelde haar wel dat ze volwassen genoeg was om het nu te krijgen.

Haar vader keek haar nu aan en legde zijn hand op die van haar. "Fleur ik weet niet wat er allemaal waar is van de verwachtingen van de Potters en hun vrienden maar als Harry word uitgekozen als kampioen moet jij net doen of je hem wantrouwt. We willen niemand in het Engelse ministerie laten denken dat wij banden hebben met de Potters of hun vrienden" vertelde Jean haar.

Fleur knikte en zei dat ze het zou doen.

*#*

Harry was samen met Daphne en Bella onderweg naar de leerlingen kamer. Ze hadden net afscheid genomen van Amalia en Sirius en bereide zich nu voor op de vijandelijke blikken en woorden die ze van hun huis zouden krijgen. Ze wisten dat hun vrienden toneel speelde maar de andere leden van het huis zouden dat zeker niet doen.

Harry had nog maar net de deur tot de leerlingen kamer open toen Suzanne hem in de armen vloog. "Help ons Harry, ze geloven niet dat we toneel speelde, en ook niet dat we jou wel geloven" piepte ze.

* * *

A/N: Dat was het dan weer voor deze week. Tot over twee weken maar weer.  
Gr. Winmau


	15. (BTK 4) H15 Het nest van het kwaad is gr

A/N: Harry Potter is niet van mij dit is een verhaal van een fan.

* * *

(BTK 4) H15 Het nest van het kwaad is groter dan gehoopt.

De eerste week na dat de naam van Harry uit de beker kwam ging bijna zoals iedereen had verwacht. Behalve een ding en dat gebeurde al op die bewuste Halloween avond.

Hermelien liep samen met Suzanne en Marcel terug naar de leerlingenkamer. Ze noemde Harry een leugenaar en een aandacht zoeker. Maar ook dat hij arrogant was en totaal niet de vriend was die ze dachten dat hij zou zijn. Het geen wat ze zijde was het geen wat ze de andere leerlingen van Zweinstein ook hadden horen zeggen. Dit was dus ook de rede geweest dat ze het nog harder zeiden dan daar voor.

Terwijl ze richting de leerlingen kamer liepen hadden ze bepaalde blikken gezien die ze wilde zien. Het waren de tevreden blikken van Nott, Parkinson en Malfidus. En inwendig feliciteerde ze elkaar met wat ze nu al bereikt hadden want straks in de leerlingenkamer zou het weer normaal zijn en zou hun toneelspel niet meer hoeven.

Echter er waren ook blikken geweest van mensen die hen met afschuw aan keken, maar juist die blikken hadden ze niet gezien.

*#*

Harry was samen met Daphne en Bella onderweg naar de leerlingen kamer. Ze hadden net afscheid genomen van Amalia en Sirius en bereide zich nu voor op de vijandelijke blikken en woorden die ze van hun huisgenoten zouden krijgen. Ze wisten dat hun vrienden toneel speelde maar de andere leden van het huis Zweinstein zouden dat zeker niet doen.

Harry had nog maar net de deur tot de leerlingen kamer open toen Suzanne hem in de armen vloog. "Help ons Harry, ze geloven niet dat we toneel speelde, en ook niet dat we jou wel geloven" piepte ze angstig terwijl ze zich achter hem probeerde te verbergen.

Bella die voorbij Harry was gelopen zag Hermelien en Marcel in een hoekje van de leerlingenkamer zitten. Ze werden daar gehouden door alle andere leerlingen van het huis en bedreigt met heel wat vloeken als ze wat zouden doen.

Het was Tracy die het woord deed voor huis Zweinstein. "Harry, zei zeggen dat ze hadden afgesproken te doen alsof. Maar wij kunnen het niet aanzien dat iemand van een huis vol met leerlingen die niemand wilde zo doet tegen een andere leerling. Wij waren allemaal verstotelingen van ons huis en nu willen zei het ook doen met een van ons, en daarvoor geven wij geen toestemming, wij als huis Zweinstein zijn een en staan als een".

Suzanne die zich nog steeds achter Harry verborg keek nu over zijn schouder heen.

Harry zei niets en gaf alleen maar een glimlach naar het huis Zweinstein. Met een gebaar van een zakkende hand liet hij iedereen hun stok naar beneden doen. En gaf hen aan dat ze plaats moesten nemen.

Iedereen nam plaats en de vrienden gingen meteen achter Harry staan deels voor bescherming en deels voor steun.

Harry nam Aristona op zijn schoot en Daphne en Bella namen aan weerskanten van hem plaats.

Harry lachte opnieuw en zei. "Ten eerste spreken ze allemaal de waarheid. Hun gedrag was gespeeld en er is geen woord van waar. We zijn er namelijk achter gekomen dat er een dooddoener naar deze school zou komen. Dit waren we te weten gekomen na dat ze een aanslag op de zwerkbal finale hadden gedaan.

Zo wisten ook dat die dooddoener mijn naam in de beker zou doen. En dat met de reden en de hoop dat ik mijn leven zou verliezen in het tornooi. Want zoals jullie weten zijn er meer kampioenen overleden dan dat er de finish hebben gehaald".

Het was even stil en iedereen keek met ongeloof naar Harry.

"Nu kan ik niet vertellen wie die dooddoener is of van wie we dit weten maar er is meer aan de hand dat alleen maar mijn naam die uit die beker kwam. De verhalen van de laatste drie jaar zijn allemaal waar. Ik heb Voldemort verslagen in ons eerste jaar. Het is ook iets dat ik niet alleen heb gedaan maar met de hulp van mijn vrienden hier.

In het tweede jaar heb ik Ginny echt gered van een basilisk en haar door toedoen van Molly Wemel tot mijn familie genomen als mijn dochter. Maar ik kan ook vertellen dat we door toe doen van een ex dooddoener vooraf af wisten van de plannen bij het zwerkbal kampioenschap en voor dit jaar.

De hulp die wij van die dooddoener hebben gekregen heeft ons geholpen bij het verzorgen en het redden van de toeschouwers van het Zwerkbal kampioenschap. Wat velen van jullie je nog best wel zouden kunnen herinneren".

Het was op dit moment dat Harry stil hield en express niet naar Bella keek. Het was ook het moment dat hij de rest even liet na denken over het geen wat hij verteld had. En het was ook dat hij hier en daar een blik van angst over bepaalde gezichten zag komen.

"Ik zie dat bepaalde mensen zien waar ik heen wil, en ja jullie hebben gelijk. Heer Voldemort is nog niet dood. Vele zullen het ontkennen uit angst maar hij komt terug. Hij heeft het in ons eerste jaar geprobeerd en ook in ons tweede. De vraag is nou wanneer probeert hij het weer en wanneer gaat het hem dat lukken. En alles wijst erop dat het dit jaar wel eens het jaar kan zijn dat het hem lukt. De dooddoeners op het WK Zwerkbal tornooi en de dooddoener hier op school zijn de duidelijke aanwijzingen daar voor.

Nou meer dan dat weten wij ook niet, maar we zullen het ook niet zomaar toe laten. Als Voldemort terug wilt komen zal hij ons in zijn weg zien staan". En bij deze woorden wees Harry naar zijn vrienden. "Veel kinderen van vroegere dooddoeners zitten hier bij ons op school. De vraag is warren het dooddoeners en hebben ze hun levens verbeterd of zijn ze het nog steeds. Wie wat is weet ik niet maar ik weet wel dat we een eenheid moeten zijn willen we dit over winnen".

Harry stond op en liep richting zijn slaapplaats.

Daphne keek Harry na en nam het woord. "Morgen ochtend zal de hele school hun rug naar Harry toe keren. Wij ik bedoel Bella en ik zouden hem blijven steunen. Hermelien, Marcel en Suzanne zouden hun rug naar hem toe draaien. Iets wat ze alleen maar in het openbaar zouden doen. Maar na de gebeurtenissen van deze avond denk ik dat Hermelien, Suzanne en Marcel hun steun ook openlijk zullen tonen" en met die woorden verliet ook Daphne de leerlingen kamer gevolgd door Bella die haar hand pakte.

"Zoals jullie zien staan we altijd als een" begon Hermelien. "Nou is de werkelijke vraag wat gaan jullie doen. Morgen ochtend is de keus aan jullie. Maar weet een ding, als je achter Harry blijft staan dat zal de rest van de school ons uit joelen en ons met de nek aan kijken. Wat jullie keuzen ook is we nemen niemand wat kwalijk". En met die woorden stond ook Hermelien op gevolgd door haar vrienden.

*#*

Een dag later kwam Harry met Bella en Daphne aan zijn arm de grote zaal binnen. Minerva kon aan hun blikken zien dat ze voorbereid waren op alles wat er ging komen, en hun verwachtingen werden dan ook meteen beloond.

De eerste die op hen af liep was Ronald Wemel.

"Potter, jij valsspeler, jij denkt zeker dat je heel wat bent met die twee hoeren van jou" schreeuwde Ronald Wemel door de grote zaal heen.

Bij de oppertafel stonden Minerva en Zanita meteen op en konden dus niet horen wat Harry zei tegen Ronald.

Harry keek Ronald Wemel doordringend aan en vernauwde dreigend zijn ogen. Met een stap dichter bij zei Harry hatelijk tegen Ronald Wemel. "Dit is de laatste keer dat".

"Dat is 50 punten van huis Zweinstein voor het bedreigen van een mede leerling" sneerde Molly van achter Harry.

Harry draaide zich om en riep. "Wat over het geen wat Ronald slijmbal hier heeft gezegd over mijn vrienden".

Molly keek naar Daphne en Bella, even haalde ze haar neus op. "Ik zie niets waar hij geen gelijk in heeft gehad" zei Molly met een gemeen lachje.

Harry deed zijn vuist omhoog en wilde uit halen naar Molly.

"Dat is nog eens 50 punten voor agressief gedrag naar een professor toe" sneerde Sneep ineens.

Harry begon langzaam zijn geduld te verliezen en keek nu naar Sneep. "Secretus" beet Harry hem toe. "Ik zou".

"Harry mijn jongen".

Harry hoorde de stem en voelde de armen van Bella en Daphne om hem heen glijden. Ze deden er alles aan om hem weer rustig te krijgen. Beide zeiden sussende woorden en voelde hem een beetje rustiger worden.

Het was nu voor de derde keer dat Harry was onderbroken en het deed hem geen goed in het onderdrukken van zijn woede. "Albus voor jou ge".

"Waarom sta je nog bij die aandachtszoeker Daphne. Wij hebben een contract en jij weet dat je van mij bent". Riep Draco ineens naar Daphne toe.

Daphne pakte als eerste Harry bij de arm maar keek dodelijk naar Draco. "Ik ben niet van jou en word ook niet van jou" snauwde ze naar hem.

"Als mijn vader dit hoort" gilde Draco. "Dan weet ik zeker dat hij jou bruidsprijs naar beneden zal brengen omdat jij je nu al gedraagt als een slet zoals je daar aan de arm van die leugenaar van een Potter hangt" sneerde Draco haar toe. Even keek Draco naar Professor Sneep en zag de sneer die hij op zijn gezicht had zitten en deed er nog maar een schepje boven op. "Misschien moet ik mijn vader maar eens vragen of jij nog wel maagd bent, de manier waarop jij om die Potter hangt doet mij anders vermoedden. Misschien moet ik jou zusje maar nemen die is nog onbevlekt".

Harry die niets meer had gedaan begon steeds meer zijn grip op zijn woede te verliezen. Het was ook dankzij Bella en Daphne dat hij nog niemand aan het vervloeken was maar als het zo door ging zou het niet lang meer gaan duren.

"Mr. Potter klopt het dat U Mevr. Goedleers van haar man weer houd terwijl ze een contract heeft met Mr. Malfidus" vroeg Albus van uit het niets op zijn meest vriendelijkste opa manier.

Harry draaide zich om en moest nu nog meer doen om niet zijn beheersing te verliezen. Met zijn tanden strak op elkaar sisde Harry "Ik verzeker je Albus".

"Nou, Nou mr. Potter. Als heer Draco een contract heeft met Mevr. Goedleers dat ben U in overtreding en maakt u zich schuldig aan kidnapping en ontvoering, daarom zal ik als hoofdmeester van deze school Mevr. Goedleers overplaatsen naar Zwadderich zodat ze bij haar bestemde kan zijn" zei Albus.

Daphne keek hem met grote ogen aan en verborg zich meteen achter de rug van Harry en een gedeelte achter die van Bella.

"Professor Sneep zou U Heer Potter in hechtenis willen nemen zodat wij de schouwers kunnen laten komen voor hem. Ik denk dat zij wel raad weten met kidnappers" Zei Albus tegen Sneep.

Op dat zelfde moment gebeurde er iets dat niemand had verwacht. De leerlingen van huis Zweinstein gingen om Harry Daphne en Bella heen staan. Een voor een hieven ze allemaal hun toverstokken op en richtte die op Albus Molly of Sneep. Allemaal hadden ze alles gehoord en gezien en wisten hoe het was gaan.

Tracy keek met een blik van woede na Albus. "Professor Perkamentus, het spijt mij maar Harry Potter is onze kampioen. En zo als altijd wordt er een oordeel over hem gemaakt van het geen wat u van een kant hoort en word de andere kant overgeslagen of in uw geval totaal genegeerd. Ik zou zeggen laat de schouwers komen maar ook heer Malfidus en heer Goedleers, op die manier kunnen we kijken wie er gelijk heeft en of Heer Zweinstein Mevr. Goedleers echt aan het kidnappen is. Iets wat mij onwaarschijnlijk lijkt omdat ze hier beide in het openbaar zijn".

Albus keek waarderend naar Tracy Davids. Hij wist dat haar vader een advocaat was en zag de zelfde eigenschappen in zijn dochter, en ook dat het niet veel goeds zou betekenen als die bij de vrienden kring van Harry zou komen. "Mevr. Davids" begon Perkamentus.

"Het spijt mij Professor maar ik was nog niet klaar. Ik weet dat U nog steeds een verontschuldiging verschuldigd bent aan Heer Potter. De zelfde die onze Minister ook nog verschuldigd is aan heer Potter. Met deze verdenking is het voor U te hopen dat U gelijk heeft anders zou het wel eens Uw laatste dag hier op deze school kunnen zijn. Ik denk namelijk niet dat Heer Zweinstein het op prijst stelt dat zijn Personeel hem zo afvalt in het openbaar" Beet Tracy hem toe.

Albus slikte en keek voor hulp naar Minerva. Maar hij was even vergeten dat hij die vriendschap al had vergooid.

Daphne keek glunderend naar haar vriendin en kneep zachtjes in de arm van Harry die ook een tevreden lach op zijn gezicht had.

Tracy keek met vernauwde blik naar Draco. "Als ik jou was zou ik jouw vader maar gaan halen Draco. Op die manier kunnen we meteen eens zien wat er gebeurd als jou vader het hoort".

Draco schudde van nee en sneerde. "Ik krijg jou nog wel Potter" en hij wilde meteen weg lopen. Was het niet dat er een woedende Aristona voor hem stond.

"Draco" zei Aristona woedend. "Mijn zuster is niet van jou en zal ook nooit van jou worden. En voor je het vergeet ik zal ook nooit van jou zijn en zeker niet als een tweede keus" met die laatste woorden deed ze iets wat weer klonk in de zaal als AUW.

Draco zakte met getuite lippen door zijn knieën en vervolgens in de foetushouding. In die houding hield hij zijn handen op een bepaalde plek die alle jongens en zelfs Harry een gezicht van pijn deed aannemen.

Toen Poppy Plijster bij Draco kwam vertelde ze meteen dat ze niets kon doen. Haar pijn verzachtende toverdranken waren op en het zou nog wel een uur of twee gaan duren voor dat ze die gemaakt had.

Aristona zag nog duidelijk twee volle felsjes in haar tas zitten maar zei er niets over en glimlachte alleen maar.

Het om deze rede dat Albus weer onder een verontschuldiging uit en de dans ontsprong.

Die avond werd Tracy bedankt door Daphne en Harry en geprezen door haar hele huis.

"Huis Zweinstein is een. En zonder jullie is het niets" had Tracy hen gezecht.

*#*

De rest van de week ging door zoals het gestart was. Huis Zweinstein was een en de rest van de school was tegen hen. Molly en Ron deden er alles aan om Harry te irriteren en Draco hielp aan alle kanten mee net als Professor Sneep.

Echter er was nooit geen Lucius Malfidus en ook geen Schouwer te zien. Dus was Harry nooit in hechtenis genomen op verdenking van kidnapping.

*#*

Na drie weken was er dan eindelijk een familie avond. Op een zaterdag avond had Harry een diner geregeld voor een familie zaak. En die was weer goed gekeurd door Zanita het hoofd van zijn huis en Minerva als waarnemend school hoofd en het was ook geheim gehouden van Albus Perkamentus.

Harry en zijn vrienden gingen via de openhaard naar het Potter kasteel en werden geknuffeld door hun ouders en de genodigde. Na het eten werd iedereen naar de zij kamer geleid en voorberijd op een zwaar gesprek.

Amalia nam als eerste het woord en keek daarbij door dringend na Bella en Daphne. "Ik heb het volgende van Bella en Daphne gehoord toen de naam van Harry uit de beker kwam" begon ze.

Iedereen wist dat Sirius en Amalia daar zouden zijn voor het geval dat het anders zou gaan als ze hadden gedacht. En luisterde vervolgens dan ook aandachtig na het verhaal van Amalia over Peter Pippeling en wat die verteld hen had verteld. En vervolgens ook na het verhaal dat de leerlingen allang wisten wie de spion in Zweinstein was. En ook de waarschuwing dat het erger was dan dat ze dachten. Alleen kon Amalia niet vertellen wat er nauw erger was dan dat, maar wel dat daar dit etentje voor was geplant.

Weer keek Amalia naar Daphne en Bella en zei. "Ik wacht nu al bijna drie weken op een antwoord EN IK WIL HET NU WETEN" eindigde ze gillend. Hoe wel ze het boos zei kon iedereen de lach horen die ze probeerde te onderdrukken en was daardoor haar intimidatie meteen verloren.

Daphne en Bella lachten gemeen en keken alleen maar uitdagend naar Amalia. Die daardoor meteen naar Sirius keek en zei. "Als jij vanavond nog naast me wild liggen zou ik maar wat gaan doen. Zij zijn gemeen tegen mij en dat vind ik niet leuk Sirius".

Sirius keek van Amalia naar Harry.

Harry lachte en zei. "Sorry, Sirius maar Amalia is jouw vriendin. En Daphne en Bella zijn de mijne, Je staat er alleen voor".

Dat antwoord leverde Harry twee kussen op en een "Verrader" van Sirius.

Het was nu dat het langzaam stil werd rond de tafel en de toon serieuzer begon te worden. Harry tikte op een glas en gaf Daphne het woord.

"Zoals jullie nu weten zijn wij erachter gekomen wie de spion op Zweinstein is. Het was ook die nacht dat wij Dwaaloog hadden bevrijd en hem hebben verteld wat er was gebeurd.

Samen met hem zijn we tot de beslissing gekomen dat Dwaaloog als slachttoffer zou blijven spelen. Onder een camouflage spreuk zou hij net doen alsof hij ondervoed was en zich gedragen als een hoopje ellende.

Een van de huiselven van Harry hadden wij de opdracht gegeven om voor zijn eten zorgen en al wat hij niet meer nodig zou hebben. Maar dat is niet het geen waarom wij jullie hier heen hebben gehaald deze avond" zei Daphne.

Harry was op gestaan en bij Daphne gaan zitten. Het zelfde hadden Bella en de anderen ook gedaan. Het was een beeld van eenheid en steun. En wederom lieten ze zien dat als het erop aan zou komen dan waren de vrienden een muur van tegenstand waar iedereen het moeilijk mee zou hebben. En dat als ze iets wilde het er ook zou komen ook.

Daphne nam hun steun dankbaar aan en keek naar de volwassenen die in de kamer zaten. "Zo als jullie inmiddels weten wist Peter niet wie de spion was, en de vraag was dus wie wist het wel".

Daphne die inmiddels de zelfde lessen als Harry had gehad hield stil en keek hoe het nieuws ontvangen werd. En Het was ook nu weer dat Augusta haar goedkeurend aan keek.

Maar iedereen zag ook hoe Amalia haar hoofd in haar handen legde en zei, "Nee he niet nog een die door Augusta is opgeleid zijn een heer Potter en heer Lubbermans niet genoeg".

Iedereen lachte en lachte Harder toen Amalia het volgende zei. "Sirius ik hou niet van jou om je geld maar als die drie in de Wikenweegschaar komen ga ik met pensioen".

Daphne wachtte weer en gaf Bella het woord. "Het eerste wat we deden was nog voor we iets wisten van Peter was iedereen bekijken die het zou kunnen weten, mij zelf mee gerekend" voegde ze eraan toe. Uit eindelijk kwamen we op een klein lijstje uit. Dat waren de volgende personen. Een was Lucius, twee was Sneep, drie was Narcissa, vier was Droebel en vijf was Albus zelf".

Bij de laatste naam hield iedereen hun adem in. Het was een ding dat ze nooit hadden verwacht. En wachtte dus ook op een uitgebreid antwoord van de vrienden.

Het was Hermelien die het antwoord mocht geven en aan de blikken van haar ouders te zien waren er nog nooit twee ouders zo trots geweest als dat zij nu waren.

Hermelien bloosden wat en nam het woord. "Voordat we het over de schuldige hebben, hebben we het eerst over onze Professor. En hou allemaal de naam Dwaaloog in Julie gedachten. Wij wisten niet waarom maar het kwam allemaal neer op Dwaaloog Dolleman.

Onze eerste verdachte was eigenlijk Peter, maar die heeft zijn eigen onschuld bewezen in de ondervraging van Amalia. Nu werd onze tweede verdachte Lucius Malfidus. De vraag was meteen hoe zou hij het weten, dat was echter simpel te beantwoorden. Hij kon het namelijk gehoord hebben van Droebel, Perkamentus of Narcissa".

Hermelien had de naam Narcissa nog niet gezegd of iedereen keek meteen naar Narcissa. Echter de vrienden gingen meteen om Narcissa heen staan om haar te beschermen. Het was opnieuw een teken van macht alleen werd deze vertoond naar hun familie toe en dat deed de meesten een stap terug doen.

Hermelien vernauwden haar ogen en ging verder. "Voor dat jullie Narcissa op de brandstapel gooien" zei ze met een beetje venijn in haar stem.

Die woorden bracht meteen de schuldige blikken van iedereen rond de tafel en een glimlach van Minerva, Zanita en vooral van Narcissa.

"Was onze tweede keuze Sneep, de vraag was ook van wie wist hij het. En eigenlijk kon Sneep het alleen maar weten van Albus. Dus die kon het door geef luik zijn net als Lucius want die kon het ook te weten zijn gekomen van Albus via het school bestuur die nu alleen maar een adviserende rol hebben. Dus op die manier kwamen we bij Narcissa terecht. Zei kon onze informatie door geven aan Lucius en ons eigenlijk voor de gek houden".

De meeste rond de tafel begonnen meteen te knikken van ja, maar werden meteen stil toen ze de dodelijke blikken van de vrienden zagen.

Hermelien zuchtten diep en zei. "Narcissa heeft het niet gedaan en dat is zeker. Als eerste zou ze liever de sex slaaf zijn van Harry dan nog een nacht door te brengen met een excuus voor een man die Lucius Malfidus heet".

Narcissa keek naar Harry en gaf hem een lucht kus en een knip oog.

En Bella riep meteen. "Sorry, Zusje deze is van mij zoek je eigen slaaf maar".

Harry wilde wat zeggen maar Bella keek hem door dringend aan. "Je hebt gelijk schat" zei Harry.

Wederom was er een schaterlach rond de tafel en ging Hermelien weer verder.

"De vraag bij Narcissa was. Hoe kon zij het weten wie of de nieuwe Professor verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten zou zijn. Maar omdat wij het niet wisten, wist Narcissa het ook niet en kon zij het dus ook niet doorverteld hebben aan Lucius.

Nou onze vierde keus was Droebel maar die is zelfs bang voor zijn eigen schaduw. Hij was het dus zeker niet, maar hij kon het wel hebben verteld aan Lucius. Dus was Lucius weer de eerste en vooraanliggende keuze, in ons veraard. Maar niemand van ons zou zich inlaten met Lucius dus was weer de vraag hoe wist Lucius het.

Dus kwamen we neer op onze laatste en vijfde keuze en dat was Albus Perkamentus. Perkamentus was de enige die wist dat Dwaaloog onze nieuwe Professor zou zijn. Dus daarmee zou Lucius het alleen kunnen weten als Albus het in een vergadering van het schoolbestuur heeft verteld. Maar daar zijn wij ook deel van en dat is dus niet gebeurd. Sneep zou het via Albus kunnen weten maar we hebben geen idee of hij nog contact heeft met Voldemort of zijn volgelingen.

En in ons eerste en tweede jaar is daar niets van gebleken. Dan is er Droebel, maar als we eerlijk zijn weet Droebel niet eens hoe hij zijn broek aan moet trekken. Tuurlijk hij kan het tegen Lucius hebben verteld, maar de vraag is hoe kon hij het weten.

Kijk dat antwoord was weer simpel en dat was Perkamentus, wie anders dan de enige met de wetenschap van de nieuwe professor tegen de zwarte kunsten kon Droebel vertellen wie wat ging doen of wie de professor zou zijn.

En als vierde hadden we Narcissa, en haar hebben we al behandeld. De vraag is nu alleen waarom en hoe heeft Albus het nieuws aan Voldemort gegeven dat Dwaaloog de nieuwe Professor zou zijn. En ons gevoel zegt dat Albus meer met Voldemort te doen heeft dan dat we nu weten en dat onze theorieën van Droebel Sneep en Lucius hellemaal niet waar zijn. We denken zelfs dat Albus het helemaal zelf heeft gedaan al weten we niet hoe of waarom" en met die laatste woorden hield Hermelien stil.

* * *

A/N: Zo ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vonden en tot over twee weken.


	16. (BTK 4) H16 Wie is er gekker

A/N: Harry Potter is niet van mij, dit is een verhaal van een fan.

A/N: Aan LongLiveTheBloodyQueen een echte vriendin die ik hier heb leren kennen. Bedankt voor de review.

(BTK 4) H16 Wie is er gekker.

De avond op het Potter kasteel was met een hoop stilte beëindigd. Nadat Hermelien klaar was met haar verhaal had niemand meer wat gezegd. Veel hadden wel het een en ander opgegooid waarom het iemand anders kon wezen. Maar dat was meestal meteen door de vrienden af geketst met een bewijs of een rede waarom dat niet zo zou zijn.

Maar er was een vraag waar de vrienden geen antwoord op hadden en dat was de vraag. Hoe kwam het dat Bart Jr. in Zweinstein was en niet in Azkaban waar hij hoorde te zitten. En dat zou weer een werkje voor Amalia en Tops zijn. Maar ook weer een werkje dat in het diepste geheim moest gebeuren. Het zou teveel alarmbellen doen rinkelen. Als ze de vragen in het open en bloot zou stellen.

Het was daarom ook bijna middenacht toen de vrienden weer ongezien terug waren in het huis Zweinstein.

*#*

Het was inmiddels al weer het begin van november. Met nog maar een paar weken te gaan was het duidelijk dat de spanningen van de eerste taak steeds meer aan het toe nemen was. Zoals verwacht werd alles geheim gehouden en zelfs voor de andere Professoren werd het geheim gehouden. Iets wat tot veel frustratie leidde bij Minerva en Zanita.

Het was op een ochtend toen huis Zweinstein weer als een de grote zaal in kwam lopen toen ze oog in oog kwamen te staan met bijna heel Zweinstein. Bijna iedereen had de zelfde buttons op hun gewaarde gespeld. Carlo is onze kampioen en Potter is prut stond er om en om op te lezen.

En als dat niet het enige was wat vervelend was konden ze ook zien dat iedereen van Klammfels en zelfs hun hoofdmeester de zelfde button op hadden gespeld. En het zelfde gold ook voor Beauxbatons. Alleen Fleur en Maxime hadden geen Button op.

De meeste van huis Zweinstein zuchtte in frustratie en gingen aan hun tafel zitten. Het was ook niet lang daarna dat Draco en Ron weer bij hun aan de tafel stonden.

Zonder echt op te kijken zie Harry tegen Draco "Mr. Malfidus Ik weet niet of U het weet maar aan het begin van het jaar heeft U de kans gehad om van huis te veranderen. Echter denk ik niet dat uw vader daarmee in zou stemmen. Nu weet ik dat net als de meeste ook U lid wild zijn van het beste huis van Zweinstein. Echter weet in niet of ons huis U wel in ons midden wild hebben. U ziet wij zijn namelijk een huis dat deelt".

Harry die nog steeds niet had op gekeken kon zich al wel bedenken dat Draco achter hem stond met een rood hoofd van woede. En zonder op te kijken ging Harry weer verder. De Buttons hadden hem woedend gemaakt en hij kon het niet hebben dat Draco en Ron bij hen kwamen staan om te glunderen om zijn ongenoegen.

"Mr. Wemel, Ik zou over U het zelfde kunnen zeggen, maar dan zou uw moeder het mij misschien kwalijk nemen omdat ik er nu van uit ga dat U zelf kunt denken en dan nog wel zonder haar aan uw zijde".

Ron werd ook rood van woede toen hij eindelijk snapte wat Harry tegen hem had gezegd en die woede werd gevoed door het gelach dat zich rond de tafel van huis Zweinstein op doemde.

"Potter" beet Draco hem weer toe die nu weer duidelijk liet zien dat het meeste hem was ontgaan al stond hij er met zijn neus boven op. "Potter heb je de Buttons gezien die wij allemaal op hebben. Dat was wel een leuk ideetje van ons he. Iets wat ons ook nog een aardig beetje goud opleverde, bedankt nog daarvoor".

Draco bleef achter hem staan en zag dat Harry nog steeds niet had op gekeken. Maar de rest van het huis keek hem met vol ongeloof aan. En hun blikken gingen van Draco Malfidus naar Ron Wemel die ook met zijn button stond te pronken.

Het was op dit moment dat Daphne het echt zat was. Ze stond op met haar Pompoen drank en gooide het recht in het gezicht van Draco, en werd daarbij op de voet gevolgd door Bella die het zelfde bij Ron deed.

"Wat is de bedoeling van dit gedrag" gilde Molly in eens. "Dat is geen manier van doen, Dat zijn drie weken van na blijven bij mij" zei Molly luid.

"Dat is goed maar Mr. Wemel en Mr. Malfidus zullen drie weken bij mij na blijven" riep de stem van Zanita boven die van Molly uit.

Molly wilde wat zeggen maar zag aan de ogen van Zanita dat ze dat beter niet kon doen.

"Nou, Nou vindt U het niet wat te hard, drie weken na blijven is toch wel erg veel vind U ook niet Dame Zweinstein" zei Albus in zijn meest vaderlijke toon.

Zanita vernauwde haar ogen en wilde wat gaan zeggen maar de hand van Minerva op haar arm weerhield haar. Het was ook de blik die Minerva haar gaf dat haar even terug deed denken aan het geen wat ze die avond ervoor hadden besproken. Maar ook de woorden die ze haar zachtjes hoorde fluisteren.

"Denk terug aan gisteren, dit is een kans".

 _Terugblik de avond ervoor._

 _"Minerva, Minerva moet je horen wat ik gehoord heb" riep Zanita toen ze het kantoor van Minerva binnen kwam lopen. Haar hartslag was hoog en gaf duidelijk aan dat ze het stuk naar het kantoor had gerend._

 _Minerva keek haar baas maar ook haar dochter (want dat was ze echt geworden voor haar gevoel) aan en gaf aan dat ze moest gaan zitten._

 _Magisch gezien was Zanita superieur over alles en iedereen. Met de kracht van duizend jaar magie en duizend jaar van kennis was er niemand beter dan zij. Echter op het menselijke vlak was ze nog maar een jaar oud en moest dus nog een hoop leren over het omgaan met de gevoelens van de volwassenen en de kinderen om haar heen._

 _"Zanita ga eens rustig zitten en vertel me wat er is gebeurd" zei Minerva terwijl ze een kopje thee voor hen beide in schonk._

 _Het duurde nog even voor dat Zanita weer helemaal op adem was en vertelde wat er was gebeurd. "Je weet dat ik iedere dag een wandeling neem langs het meer en in het verboden bos. Het helpt mij om alles op een rijtje te zetten maar ook om de wezens in het bos beter te leren kennen._

 _Het was vandaag zo, dat ik een gesprek zou hebben met Firenze omdat die dat had gevraagd. En met alles wat Harry op zijn bord heeft liggen wil ik deze taak uit zijn handen nemen tot hij er oud genoeg voor is" zei Zanita eerlijk._

 _Minerva moest inwendig lachen bij die opmerking maar het gaf haar ook weer aan hoe goed de bedoelingen van Zanita waren. En als het om kennis en magie was dan had Zanita gelijk._

 _Zanita had even naar de tafel gekeken en ging weer verder. "In het gesprek met Firenze werd mij verteld dat Albus en Droebel een gedeelte van het verboden bos tot zich hadden genomen en iedereen hadden weggestuurd. Ze hadden de wezens van het bos verteld dat zij dat stuk nodig hadden voor de eerste taak. Het Probleem is echter dat het ook het gebied is van de eenhoorns en dat die nu op een plaats zijn waar het eigenlijk te gevaarlijk voor hen is._

 _En ik weet dat ik of Harry er iets aan moeten gaan doen alleen weet ik nog niet wat, en morgen heeft Harry ook nog het wegen van de toverstokken en dat wil ik hem eerst laten doen._

 _Einde terugblik._

Zanita zuchtte luid en keek op nieuw met vernauwde ogen naar Albus. Met haar volgende woorden liet ze zien dat ze naar Harry had geluisterd maar ook dat het haar veel moeite koste om Albus niet een kopje kleiner te maken. "Oke dan zullen we het volgende doen. Mr. Malfidus en Mr. Wemel zullen een avond na moeten komen bij Vilder. De trofeeën in de trofeeën kamer zijn weer aan een poetsbeurt toe.

Daphne en Bella zullen een avond na moeten blijven bij Hagrid. Door toedoen van derde". En Zanita wierp meteen een dodelijke blik naar Albus. "Zijn de eenhorens tijdelijk van hun verblijfplaats in het verbodenbos verdreven. Door het toe doen van derde" en opnieuw wier ze een dodelijke blik op Albus, waarmee ze duidelijk kon zien dat die de verwijten had begrepen. "hebben ze op dit moment geen toegang tot hun natuurlijke voedingsstoffen. En voor die redenen hebben we vrouwen nodig die hun, hun eigen voeding verzamelen en geven. Dit omdat iedereen weet dat Eenhoorns erg wantrouwend zijn naar mannen. En ik duld geen tegenspraak" riep Zanita fel toen ze zag dat Albus wilde protesteren.

*#*

Van af het moment dat de naam van Harry uit de toverbeker was gekomen waren de lessen van Sneep een hel voor hem. Bij iedere handeling had Sneep wel een opmerking of verwensing naar Harry toe. Vaak kwam het erop neer dat Harry net zo erg was dan zijn vader en dat hij alles deed om de aandacht te krijgen.

Het zorgde ervoor dat de Griffoendors en de Zwadderaars de grootste lol hadden als hij dat deed. En juist op dat moment Casper binnen kwam lopen om te vertellen dat Harry nodig was voor het wegen van de toverstokken was het voor Sneep de druppel.

"Tuurlijk onze kampioen heeft geen lessen nodig, hij is een kampioen en daarvoor mag hij altijd zomaar weg ook al is het midden in een les". Even keek Sneep gemeen naar Harry. "Nou Mr. Potter uw publiek wacht en omdat U niet meer in de les zal zijn kunt u ook Uw toverdrank niet af maken en daarvoor krijgt u ook maar een cijfer een nul Ga maar gauw naar Uw wachtende Publiek Mr. Potter" beet Sneep hem nog toe door vervolgens de toverdrank te verwijderen uit de bewuste ketel.

Harry zei niets maar alles aan hem liet zien dat hij wat aan Sneep wilde doen en de houding die Harry had vertelde niet veel goeds voor de toverdrank Professor.

Bella en Daphne keken met pijn in hun ogen hoe Harry werd behandeld door Molly en Sneep. Maar ook hoe Albus Perkamentus er niets tegen deed en vooral hoe hij de Buttons had toe gelaten spraken boekdelen voor hen.

Ruim twintig minuten later konden ze Harry in hun gedachten horen spreken. Het was door die gedachten dat ze duidelijk hoorde dat er iets niet helemaal juist was. Het was wederom dat ze het jammer vonden dat ze hem alleen maar konden horen en dat ze niets terug konden zeggen.

Zijn gedachten gingen over van alles en nog wat maar vooral over ene Rita Pulpers. En Bella had geen idee wie dat kon wezen.

Het was na de les dat ze dan niets liever wilde, dan na Harry gaan en hem helpen in het verwerken van zijn frustraties. Helaas voor hen was het ook op dit moment dat ze met Hagrid mee moesten voor hun strafwerk.

*#*

Harry zat in het hoekje van het lokaal. Iedereen die daarnet nog aanwezig was voor het wegen van de toverstokken waren inmiddels vertrokken. Hij was de enige die er was en hij wist een ding zeker en dat was dat hij niet weg wilde. Het was ook niet lang daarna dat zijn oma het lokaal binnen stapte.

Haar blik ging door het lokaal heen en bleef ruste op het gezicht van haar kleinzoon. Aan zijn blik kon ze zien dat er wat was gebeurd waar hij niet over had nagedacht. Ze wist niet of dat hij dat express had gedaan om haar te ontzien of omdat hij het gewoon niet snapte.

Toen ze voor hem ging zitten en zijn wangen in haar handen nam zag ze hoe een traan uit zijn oog ontsnapte. De hopeloze blik en het gevoel van haar kleinzoon dat daarin werd weerspiegeld deed haar doen slikken. Maar de traan die uit zijn oog ontsnapte liet haar zoveel meer voelen.

"Harry wat is er gebeurd en waarom ben je niet meteen naar mij toe gekomen" vroeg Minerva zachtjes.

Harry zei niets maar liet op nieuw een aantal tranen ontsnappen en zuchtte diep. Het enige wat over zijn lippen kwam was de naam "Rita Pulpers" en die naam was alles wat Minerva nodig had om te snappen wat haar kleinzoon bedoelde.

"Wat heeft dat gedrocht van een heks gedaan" zei Minerva fel.

Harry keek verschrikt op toen hij zijn oma hoorde vloeken maar het gaf hem ook meteen een goed gevoel. Het onderdrukken van zijn lach lukte hem niet en hij liet het dan ook even gaan, en na de knuffel die hij had gekregen van zijn oma vertelde hij wat er was gebeurd. "Toen ik binnen kwam werd ik meteen door haar een kast in getrokken. Het eerste wat ik wilde zegen was wat moet dit en waarom trek je mij de kast in. Echter wist ik niet meer wat ik moest zeggen toen ze zei, kom nou Harry jij bent een kast als dit toch gewend".

Minerva hoorde de woorden en deed meteen een hand voor haar mond. "Hoe in Merlijns naam weet ze dat" zei Minerva ongelovig tegen haar kleinzoon.

Harry knikte na zijn oma en zei dat hij zich dat ook meteen afvroeg. Ik weet het Oma en ik wist niet meer wat ik moest zeggen toen ze dat zei. En wat ik ook zei ze luisterde niet naar me. Ze bleef maar vragen hoe ik het gedaan had en waarom ik zo een kwajongen was.

Maar toen in na het perkament keek wat ze in haar handen had zag ik de woorden staan dat ik nog steeds huilde om de dood van mijn ouders".

Minerva nam haar kleinzoon opnieuw in een knuffel en wreef hem over zijn rug in een sussende manier. Maar het waren de volgende woorden die ook bij haar de tranen op riepen.

"Ik weet het niet meer Oma. Ik wil zo graag huilen om het verlies van mijn vader en moeder maar ik weet niet hoe. Alle herinneringen die ik nu heb zijn van jullie of van een schilderij. En de enige echte herinnering die ik van mijn moeder heb is die van haar dood. En zelfs daar van heb ik alleen maar een herinnering van haar stem.

En dan heb je zo een verslaggever die schrijft dat ik nog steeds de tranen heb van een verloren jeugd en het gemis van een ouder. Ik snap het niet oma ik schaam me omdat ik het niet doe. En ik weet nu niet meer of ik wel blij mag zijn met een moeder als Isabella".

Minerva voelde de pijn van haar kleinzoon en knuffelde hem nog een keer. "Harry jij hoeft je nergens voor te schamen. Ik weet als geen ander wat jouw moeder voor je voelde. En dat ze nu niet meer hier is, is het geen wat ze zelf het ergste zou vinden. Maar wat ze voor jou heeft gedaan zou ze morgen weer doen als dat nodig zou zijn.

Hoe dan ook Lilly is trots op jou. En de Lilly die wij zien in het schilderij is ook de Lilly die ze in het echt was. Tuurlijk het is een schilderij en niet echt jou moeder, maar hier in de toverwereld is het iets wat je in de dreuzel wereld niet zou kunnen krijgen. Ze heeft jou haar zegen gegeven en Isabella tot jou moeder gemaakt. Geniet ervan Harry en weet dat ze echt van je heeft gehouden en dat je, je nergens voor hoeft te schamen".

Het was na het gesprek dat Harry nog ruim een half uur met zijn oma in dat lokaal bleef zitten en herinneringen van zijn moeder hoorde en ook hoe goed ze wel niet was geweest.

*#*

Aan de rand van het verbodenbos stonden Bella en Daphne te wachten op Hagrid. Hun gedachten waren bij Harry maar ze hadden eerst hun strafwerk te doen voor ze naar Harry konden gaan.

Op het moment dat Hagrid zijn deur open gooide deed hun dan ook ruim een meter de lucht in springen van schrik.

"Kom op we moeten snel wezen het is nog maar twee uur voordat we weer in de grote zaal moeten zijn om te eten" vertelde Hagrid hen.

De tocht door het verbodenbos was langzaam voor Hagrid maar Bella en Daphne moesten rennen om hem bij te houden.

Bij een openplek in het bos moesten Bella en Daphne even slikken. Het was nog geen jaar geleden dat Harry hier had gelegen om Ginny en Aristona te redden. Het was op deze openplek geweest dat ze voor het eerst drie patronussen hadden gezien die een leven van zichzelf hadden. En juist die herinneringen waren niet de mooiste die ze ooit gehad hadden.

Het was Hagrid die hen uit hun gedachte haalde toen hij naar een stapel met takken en bladeren wees. Maar ook naar een berg van gras. "Oke luister goed" zei Hagrid. "Jullie hoeven die takken alleen maar bij elkaar te binden en het gras in die zakken te stoppen. Ik zal zorgen voor een kar zodat we het straks naar de eenhoorns kunnen brengen".

Daphne en Bella knikten van ja en gingen meteen aan het werk en het moment dat ze even alleen waren zonder Hagrid was er ook een die erg welkom was. Ze hadden de gedachten van de openplek nog niet echt van hen afgeschud of.

"GGGGRRRRAAAUUUWWWW".

"Wat in Merlijns naam was dat" gilde Bella met een angstige blik naar Daphne.

Daphne keek net zo angstig als Bella en kroop dan ook meteen tegen haar aan.

"GGGGRRRRAAAUUUWWWW" klonk het weer van dieper in het bos, en het geluid was zo hard dat het de grond deed trillen.

Daphne en Bella wisten dat het een groot beest moest zijn. Alleen wisten ze niet wat voor een beest het kon wezen. Het was ook nu dat Bella, Daphne mee begon te trekken richting het gegrom.

"Wat denk je dat je aan het doen bent Bella, Ik ga echt niet kijken wat het is hoor, voor al wat we weten is het misschien wel een Draak of een Griffoen" piepte Daphne.

Bella stopte met trekken en keek even naar de kant waar het geschreeuw vandaan kwam. "Daphne het zal toch niet voor Harry zijn" vroeg Bella.

Daphne keek haar niet begrijpend aan en keek ook even naar de kant van het geschreeuw. De scharnieren en tandwielen in haar hoofd gingen nu als een razende te keer. En nog voor dat Bella iets kon zeggen werd ze verder het bos in getrokken door Daphne.

Ze waren volgens hen zelf nog maar een meter of honderd van de plaats verwijderd. En konden duidelijk horen dat het gegrom harder en harder werd. Echter het was de stem van Hagrid die boven alles uit klonk en hen in hun passen deed stoppen.

"Waar denken jullie dat jullie naar toe gaan" schreeuwde Hagrid van achter hen. "weten jullie wel hoe gevaarlijk het wel niet kan zijn of wat jullie daar zullen vinden" zei Hagrid vervolgens op een strenge toon.

Daphne keek naar Bella en wist dat ze heel voorzichtig moest wezen. Hagrid was namelijk een van de Professoren die Albus op handen droeg en hem zag als een god, en daarmee was elk woord over het toverschool tornooi een taboe in de ogen van Hagrid. Zeker als het in ging tegen de wil van Albus.

Bella kon aan de ogen van Daphne zien dat ze wat van plan was en hield dan ook wijselijk haar mond dicht.

"Maar Hagrid het zijn beestjes die we nog nooit gehoord hebben en we willen ze zien". Zei Daphne met een glimlach van oor tot oor. En ze wist meteen dat haar woorden het gewenste effect hadden gehad. En vooral toen ze het over beestjes had. In werkelijkheid wilde ze monsters zeggen maar wist wat voor haar een monster was, was voor Hagrid een puppy, ze hoefde alleen maar terug te denken aan Fluffy in het eerste jaar.

De ogen van Hagrid keken in de ogen van Daphne. Hij was ergens naar op zoek maar kon het duidelijk niet vinden en de ijzige uitdrukking die Daphne op haar gezicht had getoverd hielp hem daar niet bij. Even keek hij na het bos en er verscheen een kleine glimlach rond zijn mond die door zijn baard heen was te zien.

"Oke maar jullie moeten mij beloven dat jullie het aan niemand anders zullen vertellen" zei hij doordringend.

Bella en Daphne wisten meteen dat het iets belangrijks was en knikte dan ook hevig, het was namelijk iets wat ze echt wilde weten.

Hagrid liep voor ze uit en hield zijn ogen open. Het was na nog ruim een halfuur lopen dat ze bij een magische opening in het verbodenbos kwamen. Aan alles om hen heen kon je zien dat het verbodenbos vergroot was en toen ze Hagrid er na vroegen verbaasde het antwoord hen.

"Nee, Albus heeft hier niets aan gedaan, het is iets dat het bos zelf doet. Ik ben hier al meer dan vijftig jaar en het word steeds groter. Het is alsof het bos zich zelf aan past aan alles wat tussen zijn bomen leeft. Maar omdat het ministerie en Albus deze beestjes het bos in heeft gebracht heeft het bos de tijd niet gehad om zich aan te passen. Daarom zijn de eenhoorns dan ook gevlucht naar de andere kant, en dat is geen ideale plek voor ze".

En met die woorden waren ze aanbeland een de rand van een open ruimte die met de hand was gemaakte.

De ogen van Bella werden groot en haar mond ging open en dicht. De ogen van Hagrid glommen alsof hij een kerstcadeautje aan het uit pakken was, en Daphne sloot haar ogen uit angst en woede.

"Wie haalt het in zijn bolle hoofd om vier van die beesten in een bos te brengen en te houden op nog geen kilometer van een school vol met pubers" gilde Bella ineens.

Daphne schudde enkel van nee en begroef haar hoofd in de nek van Bella.

"Nou het zijn lieve beestjes en hellemaal verkeerd begrepen" vertelde Hagrid hen. "Karkaroff viel zelfs flauw toen hij ze zag en ook Madame Maxime was bijna weg gerend toen ik het haar gisteren liet zien, vooral toen die Hongaarse hoornstaart en brul liet klinken waren ze het bangs" vertelde Hagrid hen weer met een glinstering in zijn ogen die voor normale mensen als ziek en obsessief zou worden bestempeld.

"WATT, Wil je zeggen dat deze draken voor de kampioenen zijn, dat Harry een van deze beesten moet verslaan" vroeg Bella verschrikt terwijl ze bijna de hand van Daphne met haar grip verbrijzelde.

"Nee, Nee" zei Hagrid. Ze hoeven alleen maar iets weg te nemen van de draken en dan is de taak gedaan dat heeft Charlie Wemel mij verteld. En Perkamentus zou hen veilig houden dat weet ik zeker. Maar jullie mogen er niets over zeggen hoor en zeker niet tegen Harry" zei Hagrid nog een keer.

"OOHH wij mogen het niet tegen Harry vertellen, maar jij zorgt er persoonlijk voor dat Karkaroff en Maxime het wel weten. En daardoor weten Fleur en Viktor het dus ook. En je hebt zes man nodig om een draak rustig te krijgen en zij zijn alleen. Welke zieke geest heeft het in godsnaam bedacht" Gilde Bella weer tegen Hagrid die nu een beetje wit weg trok.

"H, H het was het ministerie en Albus heeft er hoogstpersoonlijk op toe gezien dat iedereen veilig kan kijken" stamelde Hagrid.

"Tuurlijk Doedel die al in zijn broek poept als een huiself boe tegen hem zegt en Albus die alles doet om mooi en de beste te zijn ook al is hij dat niet" beet Bella Hagrid toe.

"Nou ga je Albus niet naar beneden halen hoor, hij is een groot man en heeft heel veel goeds gedaan" probeerde Hagrid nog.

"Ben je Harry vergeten. Weet je nog hoe die er uit zag toen je hem voor het eerst had gezien, weet je ook nog wie hem bij die dreuzels heeft gebracht" schreeuwde Bella nu terwijl ze haar vinger van Hagrid naar het kasteel liet gaan.

Hagrid keek bedenkelijk en begon in eens te huilen. "Dat was ik vergeten en weet het ook niet. Maar Albus heeft zoveel voor mij gedaan. En hij heeft me een baan gegeven". En de woorden die er nog meer uitkwamen waren niet meer te verstaan door het gesnik en gesnotter dat Hagrid deed.

Het was omdat Bella wist dat Hagrid een tegoed karakter had om boos te blijven en dat ze zelf nu te boos was op Droebel en Albus, anders had ze hem misschien wel getroost.

Echter de werkelijkheid was anders. Bella liep weg met een rennende Daphne achter haar aan en haar handen in de lucht. "IK WEET NIET WIE ER GEKKER IS OF WIE IK HET EERST WIL VERVLOEKEN DROEBEL, OF PERKAMENTUS. BEGRIJPEN ZE DAN WERKELIJK NIET DAT DIT DE DOOD VAN HARRY KAN ZIJN". Schreeuwde ze terwijl ze richting het kasteel liep en haar strafwerk helemaal was vergeten.

Ze had ook totaal niet door dat de ogen van Daphne zich met iedere stap die ze deed verder vulde met tranen.

A/N: Zo dit was het dan weer voor deze week. Ik hoop dat jullie er ook nu weer van hebben genoten. Tot over twee weken.

Gr Winmau.


	17. (BTK 4) H17 Ik ben geen Lilly maar Harry

A/N: Harry Potter is niet van mij dit is een varhaal van een fan.

A/N: LongLiveTheBloodyQueen bedankt voor de review. Het is altijd bijzonder als je een waardering van iemand krijg. Maar speciaal als dat van een vriendin komt.

* * *

(BTK 4) H17 Ik ben geen Lilly maar Harry is mijn zoon.

In het Potter kasteel zat Isabella bij het Portret van Lilly en James. Het gebeurde steeds vaker dat de hele Familie het weekend in het Potter kasteel doorbrachten om gewoon dichter bij elkaar te zijn. Het was ook hier dat ze het wel en wee van de school konden bespreken.

En de laatste tijd was het enige gesprek dat er in het kasteel werd gevoerd, niets anders dan de toverschool tornooi en de rol die Harry er in moest spelen. Alleen was het deze keer anders dan de andere keren. Het was namelijk zo dat niemand minder dan Bogrod een bijeenkomst van de familie had gevraagd en dat gebeurde alleen als er iets mis was, en alles wees er dus op dat het echt mis was.

Het ergste was nog dat Bogrod had gevraagd of ze het geheim wilde houden voor Harry en zijn vrienden. En dat was iets dat ze geen van alle leuk vonden, want als ze eerlijk waren was het dankzij de vrienden dat hun familie zo sterk was geworden. Zonder hun hadden ze nooit de Wikenweegschaar en Zweinstein kunnen regeren.

Het was nu bijna etenstijd en Augusta plopte naar binnen gevolgd door de griffels die hun viavia hadden gebruikt. Tops Andromeda en Sirius waren er al, net zoals David en Amalia. Remus en Arabella waren in het huisje op het Prosper landgoed en zouden naar binnen worden gebracht door een huiself als iedereen er was. Het wachten was echter op Minerva en Bogrod.

*#*

Bella liep samen met Daphne het kasteel in en werd meteen een kast in geduwd. Ze wist dat ze alleen waren maar had geen idee waarom Daphne haar de kast in duwde. En schrok dan ook toen ze de tranen in de ogen van Daphne zag. "Schatje van me wat is er" vroeg Bella meteen.

Daphne snikte en klampte zich vast aan Bella met alles wat ze had. Ze probeerde zich groot te houden maar kon haar tranen niet meer onderdrukken. En de armen van Bella deden haar muren verbrijzelen en ze liet zich helemaal gaan. "Ha, Ha, Harry gaat het toch wel redden" snikte Daphne. "Ik w, wil hem niet kwijt, ik wil jou niet kwijt. En als Harry het niet red moet in naar Draco en die maakt zeker een dooddoener van me. Je weet wel zo een pronk vrouw wat Narcissa ook is".

Bella wist wat Daphne bedoelde en ook dat het contract met Draco zwaar op haar schouders lag. En het was ook nu dat ze begreep dat Zonder Harry haar leven van een hel werkelijkheid zou worden. En het was natuurlijk niet alleen het leven van Harry. Nee de invloed van Harry gelde voor iedereen van de familie.

Haar andere ik zou niet terug worden gestuurd en voor altijd onder invloed blijven van het duistere teken op haar arm en heer Voldemort, net zo als de rest van de wereld. Want een ding was zeker niemand van de familie had vertrouwen in Albus Perkamentus om Voldemort te verslaan.

Nee, het overleven van Harry in dit tornooi was niet alleen belangrijk voor hem maar voor iedereen. "Daphne we moeten een brief schrijven naar je moeder, we hebben nog een week voor de eerste taak van het tornooi en we kunnen alle hulp gebruiken die we kunnen krijgen". Even slikte Bella en ging weer verder.

"Pas als we een antwoord hebben kunnen we het aan Harry gaan vertellen. Ik weet dat hij heel normaal doet maar alles wat er nu gebeurd is een aanslag op hem. Het is omdat ons huis achter hem staat anders was hij allang geflipt en zou er niemand zijn die hem tegen had kunnen houden".

Daphne knikte en droogde haar tranen, met nog een kwartier te gaan hadden ze genoeg tijd om een brief weg te sturen met Hedwig en op tijd te zijn voor het eten. En omdat hun straf tot aan het eten zou duren. Zou Harry ook geen argwaan krijgen als hij hen pas bij het eten zou zien. Nu was het alleen nog te hopen voor hen, dat ze hun masker goed konden houden wanneer ze bij Harry waren.

*#*

Het eten in de grote zaal was een gespannen aangelegenheid voor iedereen. Overal waar ze keken waren de buttons van Harry is prut en Harry stinkt te zien. Zelfs Sneep en Molly hadden een Button op hun gewaad gespeld, en lieten hun neerbuigendheid naar Harry blijken. Iets wat de vrienden en Zanita totaal niet was ontgaan.

En juist uitgerekend vandaag had Minerva hen verteld dat er een bijeenkomst was van de familie en dat ze het later aan de vrienden zou vertellen. En ook dit gaf weer geen rust geven gevoel.

Het was nou ook weer niet ongewoon dat Minerva naar huis ging, Nee ze deed het regelmatig om op de hoogte gebracht te worden wat er op het ministerie gebeurde. Dit zodat ze het weer aan de vrienden kon vertellen en dat hun ook hun goedkeuring konden geven, over het geen wat er besproken was. Maar een spoed beraad dat was nog nooit gebeurd.

Het gemis aan de oppertafel werd nog eens vergroot toen Karkaroff ook nog eens ging zitten met een Button op zijn gewaad. Het enige plus punt was dat Fleur en Madame maxime geen Button droegen maar de blik van walging die Madame maxime steeds naar Harry wierp was net zo erg als de Buttons. Alleen Fleur leek zich achter Harry te plaatsen al kon ze dat niet echt laten blijken.

Het was aan het einde van de maaltijd dat de deuren van de grote zaal open sloegen en er een hap van Adem door de grote zaal heen ging. Wat er binnen kwam was een meisje van hun leeftijd met op paars haar. Ze rende op de tafel van Zweinstein af en plofte naast Harry neer. Vervolgens gaf ze hem een kus op zijn wang en riep. "Zo en nu gaan we genieten".

*#*

In het Potter kasteel was de tafel gevuld met schalen vol met hapjes en gesmeerde broodjes. Er moest veel besproken worden en er was dus geen tijd voor een uitgebreide maaltijd. En de honger was snel verdwenen toen Bogrod zijn verhaal begon.

Om halfzeven in de avond kwam Bogrod met zijn vrouw Harriet de haard uit gelopen. Hoewel de blikken van Kobolden slecht te interpreteren waren was het duidelijk te zien dat er iets mis was.

Sirius verwelkomde iedereen en zei dat ze moesten gaan zitten in de zei kamer. En de eerste die mocht spreken was Lily.

"Ik heb niet veel te vertellen maar ik ben vast komen te zitten met Alice en Frank. En hoewel we het hadden overlegd om het geheim te houden, heb ik het verleden week toch aan Augusta moeten vertellen. We hebben Alice zover dat er een reactie is maar zonder het sleutelwoord kunnen we niet verder. En ik heb niet de herinneringen van me zelf waar dat sleutelwoord in zit. Eigenlijk van af het moment dat we wisten dat we moesten onderduiken heb ik geen herinneringen meer" vertelde Lily aan iedereen.

De meeste mensen keken naar Augusta en verwachte een terneergeslagen persoon, het tegenovergestelde was echter waar.

Augusta zag de blikken en gaf hen het antwoord dat ze moesten hebben. "Van af het moment dat mijn Frank en Alice in St. Holisto zijn gekomen hebben ze niets anders gedaan dan daar liggen. Nu reageren ze op aanraking en bekent geluid. Ik weet niet of ik ze ooit nog terug kan krijgen maar ik heb nu meer hoop dan dat ik een jaar geleden had. En dan te bedenken dat het dankzij een bijna inzinking van Harry was die dit voor elkaar heeft gekregen.

Hoe dan ook ik ben Lily dankbaar voor wat ze al gedaan heeft. Het heeft niet alleen mij gelukkig gemaakt maar vooral Marcel. Hij is nog nooit geknuffeld door zijn moeder en dat gebeurd nu wel ook al is ze er niet helemaal bij. En dat is al heel veel in mijn boek. Dus ik hou hoop, maar tot die tijd geniet ik van het geluk in het gezicht van Marcel".

Iedereen keek te vrede maar niemand had de blik gezien die Lily naar Isabella had gericht. Zij als geen ander wilde wat dan ook haar zoon een knuffel geven maar het was iets dat nooit zou gebeuren en Isabella was de enige die het zag, en haar dan ook een blik gaf van begrip.

Toen was het eindelijk zover. Bogrod ging staan en kreeg een knuffel van zijn vrouw. Dit was een van de dingen die de andere bezorgd deed kijken. Het was zelden dat een kobold een vorm van zwakte liet zien, nee, het was iets dat nooit gebeurde, ze waren krijgers en toonde geen enkele vorm van zwakte.

Met een knikje van dank naar zijn vrouw begon Bogrod met zijn mededelingen. "Het eerste wat ik wil vertellen is dat we bijna alle dingen hebben die Sirius van ons moest vinden. We weten dat we er nog twee te gaan hebben. Een is in een schuur in klein Zanikem. Het slechte nieuws daarvoor is dat we Harry nodig hebben om die te verwijderen. De laatste is ergens in Zweinstein al weten we niet echt waar.

Het tweede ding is iets wat ik gedaan heb, en het is iets waar ik niet blij om ben". Met die woorden haalde hij de brief van Lily tevoorschijn en vertelde wat er in stond. Maar ook wat hij gedaan had, het was immers een ding dat aan zijn geweten had geknaagd, en dat wilde hij nu in de groep gooien.

Als hij gedacht had dat ze boos zouden zijn had hij het verkeerd. De manier waarom Bella zich had gevestigd in de harten van iedereen liet zien dat ze meer betekende dan die dooddoener man van haar. Maar ook dat hij het was die haar tot een dooddoener had gemaakt werd hem niet in dank afgenomen en dit was dus een terechte bestraffing.

Nu de twee dingen die mij zijn gevraagd om uit te zoeken. Het eerste was de toverschool tornooi en het tweede was het huwelijks contract tussen Daphne en Harry maar ook dat van Daphne en Draco. Nou wil ik het toverschool tornooi voor later gebruiken en beginnen met de contracten.

We weten allemaal wat de contracten in houden alleen en vooral dat van Harry en Daphne. Maar het licht niet zo simpel als we denken. Wij als kobolden kunnen niets doen aan het contract tussen Daphne en Draco. De enige manier om daar onder uit te komen is het doden van Draco of een oudere dochter krijgen.

Het contract van Harry en Daphne is simpel. Ze zijn aan elkaar gekoppeld zolang ze dat zelf willen. Op het moment dat er een zegt dat ze het contract niet willen dan is het over. Dit kan op allerlei manieren zelfs met de Imperius spreuk. Of door de dood van een van de twee. Nou weet ik ook dat Lucius en misschien ook wel Draco dat zonder problemen zouden doen als ze wisten dat het een optie was. En dan alleen als Harry met de rug naar een van de twee toe zou staan".

Bogrod was nog niet uit gesproken of iedereen keek met een dodelijke blik naar David. Die deed er wijselijk aan om zijn hoofd in schaamte te laten hangen.

Bogrod keek het aan en wist dat David nog een lange weg had te gaan, voor hij door zijn familie vergeven zou worden. En hij was ook blij dat David een tovenaar was, was hij een kobold geweest dan was hij nu onthoofd voor het veraard van zijn familie.

"Nou als tweede. Er was mij gevraagd door Augusta en Amalia om in de geheime geschiedenis van het toverschool tornooi gaan kijken, en wat ik heb gevonden is niet voor de gevoelige maagden. We weten allemaal dat het toverschool voor het laats werd gehouden in 1792. Hij was gestopt omdat de drie schoolhoofden gewond waren geraakt.

Nou moet ik eerlijk zeggen dat, dat de verklaring was van de schoolhoofden en het comité. Echter de waarheid is heel anders. Het verhaal was dat een Cockatrice was losgebroken en dat die de schade had aan gericht. Wat niet was verteld was dat ze een Hongaarse hoornstaart klaar hadden staan voor de tweede ronde van dat tornooi. Die draak was namelijk als eerste los gebroken en heeft niet alleen de Schoolhoofden verwond maar ook de helft van de toe schouwers.

Het magische wezen is in een aanval van woede geraakt en heeft daarbij een ramp veroorzaakt die niet meer makkelijk te overkomen was. Bij die aanval zijn niet alleen de schoolhoofden maar ook de helft van het publiek gewond geraak en er zijn zelfs vier van de toeschouwers overleden. En het is ook daarom dat het tornooit is verboden en draken officieel worden geweerd van welke competitie dan ook.

En als dat niet genoeg is, is het helemaal geen tornooi om broederschap te promoten maar meer om elkaar de loef af te steken. Er mag namelijk van alles gedaan worden, waaronder valsspelerij, omkoping en zelfs sabotage is aan de orde van de dag.

Het ging erom om de beste school van de wereld te zijn en dat zal ook deze keer niet anders zijn. Ik heb de kandidaten na gekeken die mee zijn gekomen met Beauxbatons en Klammfels.

Naast Maxime zijn er drie leraren die niets met de school te doen hebben. Zij hebben allemaal een meester diploma, een in verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten, een in trasfiguratie en een in duelleren.

Naast Karkaroff hebben we drie leraren die meesters zijn in verweer tegen de zwarten kunsten en transfiguratie maar ook in de duistere kunsten, dus welke kampioen er dan ook is voor beide scholen zou worden gekozen. Staat er aan ding vast en kunnen we ervan uit gaan dat die kampioenen niet makkelijk te verslaan zal zijn.

Dan hebben we de kampioen van Zweinstein. Ik weet nog niet wie het is maar er zijn wel twee meesters door het ministerie en Albus Perkamentus aangewezen om de kampioen te helpen. Deze kampioen heeft een Viavia gekregen om ieder zaterdag een extra training te krijgen voor vier uur op een geheime locatie".

Het was bij die zin dat Minerva bijna uit haar vel sprong. "Die achterbakse te veel namen loslopende opgefokte geit dat er rondloopt. Als ik hem vanavond in mijn handen krijg. Carlo laat hij helpen aan alle kanten en mijn kleinzoon word voor de leeuwen geworpen als een stuk vlees".

Iedereen keek geschrokken naar Minerva maar ook vragend.

Minerva die de blikken zag keek terug. "Ja, Carlo krijgt zijn hulp en Harry word aan alle kanten uitgejouwd en uitgekotst. En er is niets dat Albus te veel namen daar voor of tegen doet".

Iedereen keek Naar Minerva terwijl ze met een hoofd vol stoom door de kamer heen liep en langzaam weer tot rust kwam terwijl ze Albus voor alles wat ze waart was vervloekte. Toen ze weer rustig was vertelde ze wat er allemaal in de laatste weken op Zweinstein was gebeurd. En vooral hoe Harry had geleden onder het geen wat heel Zweinstein had gedaan. Alleen huis Zweinstein was achterhem blijven staan en daar was ze het huis dan ook dankbaar voor. Net wanneer ze begon met het vertellen over Sneep, en Molly kwam Hedwig binnen gevlogen.

Hedwig zweefde door de lucht en lande voor Isabella op de tafel. Met haar poot uitgestoken gaf ze aan dat de brief die ze bij zich had voor haar was. Isabella pakte de brief en begon hem langzaam te lezen.

Iedereen aan de tafel kon haar blik van vreugde naar boos door vervolgens in woede en uit eindelijk in pure haat zien veranderen.

*#*

Tops die over de schouder van Isabella had mee gelezen rende naar haar moeder en gaf haar een kus op haar wang. "Ga niet weg ik kom straks terug met een geweldige herinnering" riep ze door vervolgens het Potter kasteel uit te rennen. Bij de rand van het Prosper landgoed verdwijnselde ze en verscheen aan de rand van Zweinstein.

Met ferme passen rende ze naar het kasteel toe en veranderde zichzelf in een versie van een klein meisje. Terwijl ze richting het kasteel rende hoorde ze een plop achter zich. Met een blik over haar schouder zag ze dat ze gelijk had gehad en rende weer door. Met twee stappen tegelijk rende ze de trap op hier en daar een beetje struikelend en rende door de hal richting de grote zaal, daar gooide ze de deuren open en hoorde de hele zaal naar adem happen.

Ze gooide de deuren achter zich dicht en rende door naar de tafel van huis Zweinstein. Bij Harry plofte ze zichzelf neer en gaf hem een kus op zijn wang. Met een knipoog naar Bella en Daphne haalde ze adem en zei. "Zo en nu gaan we genieten".

Het was ook op dat moment dat de deuren open sloegen en iedereen.

*#*

Isabella haalde de brief van de poot van Hedwig en begon met lezen.

 _Lieve Mama._

 _Ik hoop dat alles is goed met U._

 _Hier gaat alles goed, we halen goede cijfers en genieten van alle leuken dingen die we kunnen doen, en leren.  
Het enige probleem dat we hebben is Harry, Nee schrik niet ik hou nog steeds van hem en hij van mij. Tussen mij en Bella gaat het beter dan ooit._

 _Nee, wat Ik U nu ga vertellen is iets anders. Zoals U weet is de naam van Harry uit de beker van het toverschool tornooi gekomen. En van af dat moment is alles anders gegaan dan we dachten. We wisten dat veel van de leerlingen zich tegen Harry zouden keren omdat ze daar de kans voor zouden krijgen. Echter op huis Zweinstein na is de hele school tegen Harry. Zelfs de twee bezoekende scholen hebben hun rug naar Harry gekeerd._

 _En boven op alles hebben Ronald Wemel en Draco (die achterbakse kwal) Malfidus, diverse buttons gemaakt. En overal waar we nu komen is Carlo is kampioen te zien en Potter is Prut of snot. En boven op alles hebben nu ook de andere scholen die buttons op gedaan en zelfs Karkaroff, Sneep en Molly dragen hem._

 _Maar Albus te veel namen doet er niets aan, en inwendig denk ik nog dat hij het leuk vind ook. We weten wel dat Zanita en tante Minerva er alles aan doen om het zo dragelijk mogelijk te maken, maar iedere straf die zij daarvoor geven word terug gedraaid door Albus Perkamentus, iets wat hij als hoofd meester mag en kan doen._

 _Het was ook door die buttons dat Bella en ik vandaag een straf in het verbodenbos hebben gekregen. En nu komt het geen waar ik en Bella eigenlijk voor schrijven._

 _In het verbodenbos zijn we er namelijk achter gekomen welke dieren er gebruikt zullen worden voor de eerste taak._

 _Ik hoop dus dat u zit want het is namelijk iets waar ik en Bella geen raat op weten. Het is ook iets waarvan we niet weten hoe we het aan Harry moeten vertellen, en ook niet hoe we hem daar bij moeten helpen._

 _De eerste taak is draken al weten we niet hoe of wat hij moet doen. Het heeft wel met vindingrijkheid te maken en met durf. Maar het ergste is de draken die ze hebben uit gekozen voor de taak. De eerste draak die we zagen was een Chinese vuurbal draak. De tweede was een gewone groene huisdraak. De derde die we zagen was een Noorse bultrug draak. En de laatste en tevens grootste draak was een Hongaarse hoornstaart, en deze was zo agressief dat er negen begeleiders voor nodig waren om hem een beetje rustig te krijgen. En ik ben bang dat Harry die gaat krijgen._

 _Help ons moeder, we moeten weten hoe we Harry langs die draken kunnen krijgen voordat we hem vertellen wat hem te wachten staat. De taak is al over een week._

 _We hou van U Daphne en Bella._

Isabella gooide de brief op tafel en stond ruw op, haar stoel viel achterover en kwam hard op de grond terecht. Zonder ook maar een blik op de andere te werpen liep ze naar de deur en verliet het Potter kasteel. In de verte zag ze Tops rennen maar het was niet echt iets wat bij haar door drong. Het zelfde gold ook voor de personen die haar nu volgde.

Bij de rand van het Prosper landgoed verdwijnselde ze om net zoals Tops bij Zweinstein te verschijnselen. Met iedere stap die ze richting het kasteel deed werd de woede binnen in haar groter en groter.

Bij de deuren van de grote zaal hield ze stil om haar woede iets te onderdrukken, hoewel ze zelf ook wist dat het een vergeefse moeite was en dat het zeker niet ging lukken. Met haar linker hand op de linker deur en haar rechter hand op de rechter deur van de grote zaal gaf ze een laatste zucht gevolgd door een duw tegen de deur.

*#*

Daphne wilde net iets gaan zeggen toen het meisje een kus op de wang van Harry deed toen de knipoog en het paarse haar het verraadden. Daphne lacht eerste even maar toen ze hoorde dat Tops zei dat ze nu ging genieten wist ze meteen wat er aan de hand was. De brief van haar en Bella had niet gedaan wat ze wilde, nee het was erger het had haar moeder naar Zweinstein gehaald.

Daphne slikte luid toen ze de blik van haar moeder zag toen ze de deuren van de grote zaal open gooide. Het was op dit moment dat ze niets liever wilde dan een brulbrief van Molly. Die zou kinderspel zijn bij een woedende Isabella Goedleers.

*#*

Isabella zei niets toen ze de deuren had opengegooid en keek alleen maar even in het rond. Haar blik zorgde ervoor dat iedereen stil was, en er was niemand die wat durfde te zeggen.

"Mevr. Goedleers" begon Albus. "Wat berg….".

"Houw je kaken maar op elkaar ouwe geit. Wie denk je wel dat je bent. Noem je dit het runnen van een school" gilde Isabella tegen Albus.

Het was op dat moment dat Molly opstond en haar vinger op Isabella richtte.

"Stupefy" gilde Isabella en Molly viel als een zout zak neer.

Sneep keek naast hem en zag hoe Molly op de grond viel. Terwijl hij zijn blik terug op Isabella richtte zag hij de witte straal van een nieuwe Stupefy die hem recht in zijn borst kast raakte. Zijn hoofd viel recht voor over in zijn soep.

Banning gniffelde en deed alleen het hoofd van Sneep iets naar links zodat hij zou blijven leven maar meer dan dat deed hij dan ook niet.

Albus Perkamentus slikte om de snelheid die Isabella gebruikte in het afvuren met de stupefy's en wist dat hij nu heel voorzichtig moest wezen. "Mevr. Goedleers" begon Albus voorzichtig. "Ik weet niet wat de bedoeling hie…".

"Ik heb jouw gezegd om je kaken op elkaar te houden. Of was ik niet duidelijk genoeg" beet ze Albus toe.

Albus slikte en wist dat hij niets moest zeggen, maar zijn eer gevoel won het van zijn intelligentie. "Ik ben Albus Perkamentus de veroveraar van Grindelwald".

"En ik ben de moeder van HARRY JAMES POTTER de jongen die bleef leven, de jongen die jij ondanks je goedheid hebt laten mishandelen en vernederen van af de dag dat hij geboren was. Ik ben de moeder van een van de grootste tovenaars sinds Merlijn, en wee mijn gebeente als ik een oude geit zoals jij hier van misbruik laat maken".

"Mevr. Goedleers" probeerde Albus weer.

"Nee, niets daarvan Albus, jij luistert naar mij. Ik weet niet waar jij de durf vandaan haalt om het toe te laten dat een leerling helemaal word uitgesloten door een school.

Was het niet duidelijk genoeg voor jou dat Harry en zijn vrienden vorig jaar huis Zweinstein hadden gemaakt voor de leerlingen die waren uitgesloten binnen in hun eigen huis.

Nee, de grote Albus Perkamentus ziet dat niet omdat hij het te druk heeft met het indelen van de levens van bepaalde mensen, en nu die mensen hun eigen levens in hun handen hebben wil hij niets liever dan dat leven zo misselijk mogelijk maken voor de personen die nu hun eigen leven in handen hebben".

"ik verzeker u Madam".

"Nee, Jij verzekert mij niets. Ik heb genoeg gezien en gehoord om te weten hoe jij denkt Albus. Ik weet dat Madam Maxime daar extra leraren heeft mee genomen om haar kampioen voor te bereiden net als excuus van een dooddoener die Karkaroff heet".

Madam Maxime snoof luid maar gaf wel aan dat het zo was.

Karkaroff daar in tegen stond op en wees met zijn vinger naar Isabella die nu naar hem toe liep. "Ik weet niet waar u het idee vandaal haalt dat ik zou".

"Ach zwijg jij dooddoener. Moet in nou werkelijk geloven dat een ex dooddoener zijn meester en zijn mede dooddoeners zoals Sneep daar veraard om zelf vrij te komen en dan eerlijk zou zijn in een tornooi zoals deze hier".

"Ik heb de volste vertrouwen in Severus" riep Albus door de zaal heen.

"Ja we weten allemaal hoe veel vertrouwen jij in je dooddoener huisdier hebt Albus" beet Isabella hem weer toe. "Het is alleen jammer dat hij niet is afgericht om zich te gedragen, ik heb namelijk heus wel gezien dat die excuus voor een professor een button op had waarmee hij mij zoon letterlijk zat te pesten als een klein kind. Net als dat gedrocht van een Molly Wemel".

Het ontging iedereen hoe verbaasd de vrienden waren toen ze hoorde dat Severus Sneep een dooddoener was geweest.

Het weerhield Isabella er echter niet van om nog even door te gaan met het geen wat ze wilde zeggen. "Maar wees niet getreurd slijmbal" zei ze met een blik op Karkaroff. "Dit heilig boontje hier" en ze wees met een vinger naar Albus. "Dit heilig boontje heeft er hoogpersoonlijk en met de hulp van onze minister Droebel, ervoor gezorgd dat de kampioen van Zweinstein iedere zaterdag extra lessen krijgt om het goed te doen in het tornooi".

En iedereen in de zaal kon meteen zien hoe Carlo zijn hoofd liet hangen in schaamte.

"En ja mijn Zoon de jongen die bleef leven krijgt weer eens geen hulp. De enige van veertien jaar die het op moet nemen tegen jongeren van zeventien met niet alleen meer ervaring dan hij zelf, maar ook nog jongeren die alle hulp krijgen die ze willen van hun schoolhoofden".

Het was nu dat ook Fleur en Victor hun hoofden lieten hangen in schaamte. En in het geval van Fleur was het meer omdat ze Harry niet stiekem geholpen had met wat zijn oma voor haar moeder had gedaan, dan dat het was voor de hulp die ze kreeg omdat Madam Maxime haar had verteld dat iedereen dat zou krijgen.

"Nu heb ik vandaag doormiddel van een brief vernomen dat de eerste taak Draken zijn. En dat een van de draken een Hongaarse hoornstaart is. Ik neem aan dat jullie allemaal weten dat, dat beest verboden was omdat het een bloedbad heeft aan gericht op het laatste tornooi in 1792".

"Dat moest geheim blijven" gilde Albus.

*#*

Het was twee dagen later dat Albus wakker werd in St, Holisto met een gebroken kaak. Hij had nooit de botbrekende vloek gezien die Isabella op hem had afgevuurd en zeker niet dat hij vol geraakt werd.

Isabella had zich na de vloek omgedraaid en haar blik gericht op Harry. Maar nog voor ze wat had kunnen zeggen had ze een zachtjes huilende Harry in haar armen gesloten. En het geen wat hij fluisterde gaf haar een glimlach van oor tot oor.

"Bedankt mam na Oma bent u de eerste die mij zo heeft geholpen, ik hou van U".

* * *

A/N: Dat was het weer voor deze week zie jullie weer in twee weken.


	18. (BTK 4) H18 De geschiedenis herhaalt zic

A/N: waarschuwing, in dit hoofdstuk zal een karakter overlijden en zal er zich een Lemon plaats vinden. Dus wees gewaarschuwd.  
Harry Potter is niet van mij dit is een verhaal van een fan.

* * *

(BTK 4) H18 De geschiedenis herhaalt zich.

Toen Harry Isabella los liet gaf hij haar een kus op haar wang en liep terug naar Daphne en Bella.

Isabella kuste hem nog snel op zijn voorhoofd en zag hem terug lopen naar zijn twee geliefde en vooral de manier waarop ze hem tussen hen in namen, even gaf ze een tevreden lachje en draaide zich naar Zanita. "Ik weet dat U dame Zweinstein niets wist van het geen wat dit tornooi doet met uw man, Maar ik sta erop dat Hij de hulp krijgt die hij nodig heeft. Ik weet als geen ander dat mijn zoon sterker is dan welke kampioen dan ook, en ook dat die Buttons niets dan leugens zijn".

Zanita keek naar Isabella en wilde haar een antwoord geven maar zag ook iemand anders op staan en haar hand in de lucht houden voor aandacht. "Mevr. Goedleers ik ben het helemaal met u eens echter voordat ik een beslissing neem denk ik dat iemand van huis Zweinstein, U en mij iets zou willen zeggen".

Isabella keek om en zag net zoals de meeste in de grote zaal een klein meisje met blond haar staan met haar vinger in de lucht. "Mevr. Leeflang zegt u het maar" hoorde Isabella Zanita zeggen.

Loena keek wat verlegen en slikte een beetje maar nam wel het woord. "Mevr. Goedleers ik denk dat ik voor het huis Zweinstein spreek als ik U zeg dat wij allemaal, er alles aan zullen doen om Harry levend door dit tornooi te krijgen. In mijn oude huis werd ik gepest en getreiterd. Mijn naam was Lijpe Loena en in huis Zweinstein ben ik Loena Leeflang. Dankzij Harry ben ik iemand die meetelt, en niet iemand die niet gewenst is. Ik en ons huis is het aan hem verschuldigd om achter hem te staan wat er ook gebeurd".

Harry stond op en nam Loena in een knuffel. Wat hij in haar oor zei zou niemand ooit weten maar de traan en lach van vreugde vertelde hen genoeg. Maar ook het mee instemmende geknik van de rest van het huis.

"Oke ik dame Zweinstein geef hierbij huis Zweinstein het recht tot de verboden afdeling in de bibliotheek om hun kampioen te helpen bij de taken die er komen. Het is mij duidelijk geworden dat de andere kampioenen de hulp hebben van meesters in hun vak gebied. Dus is het eerlijk genoeg dat een huis met leerlingen die nog niet eens volwassen zijn een kampioen in zijn geheel te helpen". En daarmee was de beslissing genomen.

Isabella liep naar Loena en bedankte haar en ook het hele huis. Haar zoon was in goede handen en alles zou goed komen.

*#*

De week op weg naar de taak was vermoeiend voor iedereen van huis Zweinstein. Na dat ze hun lessen hadden gevolgd en het huiswerk hadden gemaakt gingen ze allemaal aan de slag met het voorberijden en trainen van Harry voor de komende taak.

Uren aan een stuk zaten Hermelien en Daphne in boeken te zoeken naar alles wat ze konden vinden. Drie mede leerlingen zochten globaal naar van alles waar in maar iets over draken werden verteld, en dit gaven ze weer aan Daphne en Hermelien voor nader onderzoek.

Bella en Marcel plus een hoop anderen hielpen Harry met elke spreuk die gevonden werd. Ze leerde hem en zorgde ervoor dat Harry het als een van de beste kon leren. De Accio spreuk was daar een van de belangrijkste van. Maar ook de geschiedenis lessen die ze zelf ondergingen van elke draak die er was. De hulp die ze aan Harry gaven bracht niet alleen Harry naar een veel beter niveau. Nee het bracht heel huis Zweinstein hoger dan alle andere klassen in hun jaren.

Het was op vrijdag avond dat Harry erop stond dat ze een feestje gingen houden. Hij had met Bella en Daphne afgesproken dat ze dit als dank zouden doen voor wat ze voor hem gedaan hadden. Maar Bella en Daphne wisten dat Harry er ook van uit ging dat het morgen wel eens de laatste dag voor hem kon zijn, en hoe erg Daphne en Bella dat ook vonden ook zij hadden die gedachten zo af en toe.

De avond was gezellig en er werd vooral veel gedanst, gelachen en gepraat. Iedereen had het gezellig en niemand had door dat Harry, Daphne en Bella als eerste de kamer verlieten.

Alleen Marcel had het door, en toen die er achter aan ging werd hij door Hermelien tegen gehouden. "Laat ze maar alleen, vannacht hebben ze elkaar nodig en slaap jij bij mij". Marcel slikte maar knikte wel.

*#*

Daphne en Bella hadden Harry mee genomen naar de slaap kamer en de badkamer in geduwd. Toen hij eruit kwam was hij enkel gekleed in een boxer. Hij werd het bed in geduwd en verteld dat hij daar moest blijven.

Zelf verdwenen Bella en Daphne ook de bad kamer in. En namen snel gezamenlijk een douche. Hoewel ze meerdere nachten gezamenlijk hadden gehad en ook vrij ver waren gegaan wisten ze dat het vandaag de avond van Harry was. Ze konden niet zeggen dat ze er klaar voor waren maar wisten dat ze het wel wilde. Het was een uur later dat Bella en Daphne gekleed in een T-shirt van Harry de kamer in kwamen gelopen.

Harry zag ze binnen komen en slikte toen hij zijn vriendinnen zo zag staan. Hun blote benen verdwenen onder hun T-shirts en het bracht zijn hartslag om hoog. Zijn mannelijkheid reageerde en hij verschoof wat onhandig.

Langzaam kropen Bella en Daphne aan weerskanten van hem op het bed en drukte hem met hun handen naar achteren. Tot vandaag Hadden Bella en Daphne nog nooit met Harry boven op de dekens gelegen. Ze hadden nog wel gekust en geknuffeld, maar verder dan voelen boven de kleren was het nooit gekomen, ten minste nog niet met Harry.

Harry lag op zijn rug en keek hoe Daphne over hem heen hing en Bella naar zich toe trok met een zachte hand. Zachtjes begon Daphne met het kussen van de wang van Bella en begon al kussend zich een weg te bannen naar de nek van Bella.

Lemon Start.

Harry wilde iets overeind komen maar werd weer naar achteren gedrukt door Bella. "Blijven liggen jij" zei ze zachtjes. "Laat ons begaan en geniet van alles" zei ze zachtjes.

Daphne had niets gezegd maar was nog steeds kleine kusjes over de nek van Bella aan het geven. Met haar beide handen pakte ze de rand van het T-shirt dat Bella aan had en trok hem langzaam over haar hoofd heen.

Even keek Bella verlegen naar Harry toen ze voor hem zat in haar Slipje en bh. Ze wist niet waarom maar ze was een beetje verlegen. Echter de ogen van Harry vertelde haar duidelijk dat hij haar goddelijk vond en de reactie van hem vertelde hem nog meer.

Daphne gaf Bella even de ruimte door haar vervolgens weer naar haar tot te trekken en opnieuw in een gepassioneerde kus te geven en haar handen over de zijkant van Bella te laten glijden.

Bella kreunde zachtjes toen ze de lippen van Daphne in haar nek voelde en de hand van Harry op haar rug. Hoe wel Harry het extra voorzichtig deed en totaal niet uitbundig, genoot ze van iedere streling. En voelde de lippen Van Daphne over de rand van baar Bh gaan. En weer langzaam omhoog komen.

Op het moment dat Daphne de lippen van Bella raakte nam Bella het over. Zachtjes kuste ze Daphne op haar wang en zachtjes naast haar oor. Langs haar oor ging ze via haar nek naar beneden en pakte de rand van haar T-shirt.

Met een beweging trok ze die langzaam over haar hoofd en gooide die over haar schouder heen. De borsten van Daphne waren nog niet zo groot als die van haar zelf maar de blik van Harry was vol bewondering en waardering. Maar niet van lust, Nee Harry genoot van alles uit liefde.

Met een kleine glimlach en een blik van zie je dat naar Daphne ging ze langzaam verder. Ze begon weer met het kussen van haar nek door over haar schouder te gaan en het bandje van de bh van Daphne van haar schouder te laten glijden.

Daphne kreunde zachtjes en voelde de lippen van Bella via haar schouder naar haar borsten gaan. Bij haar tepel voelde ze de tong van Bella er langzaam omheen glijden en hoorde ze hoe Harry naar adem hapte. Maar ook hoe Bella haar langzaam van haar bh ontdeed, en langzaam een weg kuste naar haar andere borst om ook daar haar tong over haar tepel te laten glijden.

Met een blos op haar wangen keek ze naar Bella en zag hoe Bella haar eigen bh uit deed en met de zelfde blos terug keek. Het was niet zo dat Harry hun borsten nooit eerder had gezien. Maar wel de eerste keer dat ze wakker waren. De keer daarvoor deden ze als of ze sliepen en dekte hij hen als een heer toe.

Harry die alleen maar kon kijken had een droge mond toen hij Bella en Daphne zo voor hem zag zitten. In zijn gedachte wilde hij van alles maar in zijn hard was niets anders dan angst. Deed hij het goed, Mocht hij daar wrijven met zijn hand, Mocht hij verder gaan of ging hij te ver.

Bella keek Daphne aan en knikte zachtjes. Beide hingen nu naar hem toe en kuste Harry op zijn wangen. Met haar hand trok Bella het gezicht van Harry naar zich toe en kuste hem op zijn lippen door vervolgens toegang te vragen met haar tong.

Daphne kuste zijn wang en langzaam onder zijn oor en zijn nek. Met haar hand wreef ze over zijn borstkast en liet haar vingers de contouren van zijn littekens volgen. Het was iets wat hij in het beging erg vond maar was er na een tijdje van gaan houden. Bij zijn boxer liet ze een vinger onder de rand door glijden, en baande ze zich weer een weg naar boven.

Daphne ging via zijn nek al kussend naar zijn oor en haalde met haar hand Bella weg van Harry en kuste haar met passie. Daphne liet haar tong bij Bella naar binnen glijden en kreunde van genot.

Harry genoot van alle aandacht dat hij kreeg en kreunde dan ook even toen Daphne Bella van hem weg trok. Langzaam opende hij zijn ogen en zag een van de mooiste dingen die hij ooit had gezien. Bella en Daphne zaten vol in een gepassioneerde kus. En hoe heet die aanblik ook was, was het genot en de liefde die er van uit ging was vele malen heter. En voor de zoveelste maal dankte hij de goden van de magie voor de twee vrouwen die hij had, en meer hoefde hij niet.

Zwaar ademend liet Bella Daphne los en zag hoe ze naar de lippen van Harry ging en de kus die Bella had verlate weer op pakte. En ook Bella zag de liefde tussen haar twee geliefden. En begon met het kussen van zijn nek en borst kast. En ze deed het op de zelfde manier als Daphne dat net had gedaan.

Na een tijdje liet Bella haar hand in de boxer van Harry glijden en nam zijn mannelijkheid in haar hand. Haar vingers sloten zich bijna in zijn geheel om de breedte van zijn penis. Hij was precies goed voor haar hand. En de lengte was een cm of vijf groter dan de breedte van haar hand.

Het zuchtte van Harry werd dieper en dieper. Hij voelde de hand van Bella zijn boxer in geleiden en wilde eigenlijk vragen of ze het echt wilde. Alleen Daphne lag op hem zodat hij niets kon doen. Hij voelde hoe Bella langzaam op en neer ging met haar hand en kon het niet helpen om zijn rug te buigen in genot en een kreun zijn lippen te laten ontsnappen.

En omdat Bella langzaam heen en weer ging kon Harry het niet laten om zijn hand lager op de rug van Daphne te laten glijden, en langzaam via de rand van haar slipje naar binnen en over haar bil heen, waar hij zachtjes wreef en kneep.

Daphne liet op nieuwe een kreun van genot ontsnappen toen ze de hand van Harry over haar bil voelde gaan. "Harry" zei ze diep zuchtend. "Harry wil je me laten gaan en niets doen en alleen doen wat ik je vraag".

Harry keek in de ogen van Daphne en knikte zachtjes.

Bella keek naar Daphne en wist wat ze ging doen. Ze hadden het erover gehad en zouden het alleen gaan doen als ze het echt wilde. En voor Harry was het een kans om te bewijzen dat hij hun de ruimte gaf om te doen wat ze wilde en hoe ver ze wilde gaan.

Bella kroop tegen Harry aan en kuste hem zachtjes bij zijn oor, terwijl ze het tempo van haar hand iets verlaagde. "Geniet Harry" zei ze fluisterend.

Daphne rekte zich op en liet met twee vingers haar slipje over haar billen heen zakken. Verlegen keek ze naar Harry en bloosde een beetje.

"Daphne je bent prachtig"zei Harry fluisterend".

Daphne lachte verlegen en pakte de hand van Harry. Even keek ze in de ogen van Bella en naar haarhand die nog steeds langzaam op en neer ging met de mannelijkheid van Harry in de palm van haar hand.

Daphne kuste de palm van de hand van Harry en legde die tegen haar wang. Door hem zachtjes over haar wang heen te halen. Met de hand van Harry in haar handen wreef ze hem over haar nek en langzaam tussen haar borsten door, en vervolgens over haar borsten heen. Met de hand van Harry ging ze langzaam naar beneden en duwde hem zachtjes tussen haar benen in.

Harry zuchtte en Bella kroop dichter tegen hem aan en kuste hem op zijn wang, terwijl de ogen van Harry op zijn eigen had geplakt was en keek hoe Daphne op zijn hand begon te rijden.

Daphne zuchtte luid en keek in de ogen van Harry. De in tensie in haar blik liet zien dat ze genoot en haar tempo werd sneller en hoger. "Harry, Harry" kreunde Daphne.

Bella keek naar Daphne en begon haar tempo op te voeren. Zelf legde ze een been over dat van Harry en begon ook tegen hem op te wrijven.

Daphne versnelde nog meer. "Harry duw je vinger om hoog".

Harry wist niet wat ze bedoelde maar deed een vinger omhoog die bij Daphne naar binnen gleed.

"Oooo god Harry, Ja, Ja, dat is lekker, Ja, Ja". Het tempo werd hoger en Daphne kreunde luider.

Bella had de andere hand van Harry tussen haar benen gedrukt en kon niet langer wachten. "Harry duw bij mij ook een vinger naar binnen" vroeg ze fluisterend.

Harry hoorde het half maar deed meteen wat ze vroeg. Harry was ze even vergeten en genoot van zijn vinger en zijn hand die ze tussen hun benen hadden zitten. Maar vooral van de blik van genot die ze op hun gezicht hadden.

Hoewel Bella in stilte genoot en zachtjes de naam van Harry fluisterde, Was Daphne luid aan het kreunen en zuchten. "Harry, HARRRRYY, OOOHH GOD HARRYYY" gilde Daphne bijna, en verhoogde nog maal haar tempo.

Bella zag hoe Daphne haar tempo versnelde en deed het zelf ook. Men een beetje gestommel pakte ze op nieuw de mannelijkheid van Harry in haar handen en begon weer klungelig op en neer te gaan.

Daphne hing na voren en kuste Harry vol met vuur. Ze hing verder naar Bella en kuste ook haar op haar lippen. Haar bewegingen gingen sneller en ook Daphne pakte de mannelijkheid en de hand van Bella in haar hand. Samen met Bella vond ze een ritme die gelijk was aan die van hen zelf en voelde hoe Harry zijn vingers langzaam begon mee te bewegen.

"Harry ga door ga door" fluisterde Bella.

"Oooo God Ja, Harry ga Door" gilde Daphne.

Harry voelde de spanning toe nemen en kon het niet houden. "Ik kan het niet houden ik kom" waarschuwde Harry. Daphne en Bella echter knepen wat meer en gingen door en verhoogde zelfs het tempo van hun zelf en van hun handen.

Harry kreunde luid en kwam hard. Zijn sperma vloog tegen de wang van Daphne en zorgde er voor dat Bella klaar kwam en Harry in zijn schouder beet om haar gil van genot te onderdrukken. Daphne ging sneller en harde op en neer. Haar lichaam trilde maar ze probeerde het uit te houden. Het ging niet meer ze kwam en ze kwam hard en hevig door vervolgens voorover te vallen en zich zwaar ademend tegen Harry aan te drukken.

Ze wreven nog wat en kuste elkaar. Bella en Daphne genoten van het gevoel van Harry en van elkaar.

Lemon Stop

Na een halfuur gingen ze gezamenlijk douchen en voelde nog wat bij elkaar terwijl ze elkaar waste en afdroogde. Ze kropen opnieuw in hun nachtkleding naast elkaar in bed en vielen in een diepe slaap.

*#*

Bella werd wakker en lag in de armen van Daphne. Even kroop ze wat dichter tegen Daphne aan toen ze zich herinnerde dat er eigenlijk iemand tussen hoorde te liggen. Terwijl ze de kamer rond keek kon ze zien dat hij nergens was en dat alleen het raam naar hun vertrek open stond.

Met wat gewurm kwam ze onder de arm van Daphne vandaan en liep naar het raam. Buiten op het dak dat er onderzat zat Harry naar de lucht te kijken. Ze klom het raam uit en ging naast hem zitten. "Ik heb jouw niet meer op een dak gezien sinds de dag dat je van Dirk ontsnapte" zei Bella toen ze achter hem kroop.

Harry lachte een beetje en trok haar armen dichter om hem heen."Ik weet het niet Bella maar ik heb een vreemd gevoel. Ik weet dat vandaag de eerste taak is maar er is iets meer, en ik weet niet wat".

"Het komt goed Harry, Daphne en ik zullen bij jouw blijven tot het jouw beurt is, en we zullen weer bij je zijn als je klaar bent" en ze kuste zijn wang.

Harry verdween na tien minuten de badkamer in om zich aan te kleden in het gewaad van Zweinstein, dat klaar lag voor het tornooi. Bella ging naar Daphne en begon haar zachtjes en gepassioneerd wakker te kussen. Het genot van Bella en Daphne nam zo hoog toe dat Harry stiekem de kamer had verlaten en Bella en Daphne hun gang had laten gaan.

Een uur later zag Harry hoe Bella en Daphne de grote zaal in kwamen gelopen met rode wangen en een dodelijke blik die op hem gericht was. Maar hij zag ook hoe ze elkaars hand vast hielden en een kleine glimlach hadden in hun mondhoeken. "Eikel" was het enige wat ze zeiden toen ze naast hem plaats namen aan de tafel van Zweinstein.

*#*

Het was elf uur in de ochtend toen Harry met Bella en Daphne aan zijn armen richting de tent liep. In de verte zag hij hoe Madam Maxime met Fleur de tent in ging en ook hoe ze gevolgd werden door Albus Perkamentus die naast Carlo liep. En ze wisten zeker dat Karkaroff aan de zijde stond van Victor.

Bij de openingsflap van de tent kneep Harry even in de beide handen van Bella en Daphne door vervolgens met zijn hoofd omhoog naar binnen te lopen.

Bij binnen komst was het meteen duidelijk Madam Maxime en Fleur stonden in een hoek te praten. Madam Maxime had een voldane blik en Fleur keek schuldig. Maar de vrienden wisten dat ze niets mocht doen en vooral dat ze het er moeilijk mee had.

Victor en Karkaroff stonden geniepig te lachen en hadden dodelijke blikken op Harry gericht. En het was duidelijk dat ze hoopte dat Harry de dood zou vinden in dit tornooi.

Het ergste was nog wel Carlo en Albus Perkamentus. Op het moment dat Harry samen met Bella en Daphne binnen kwam draaide ze acuut hun rug om.

Daphne trok Bella en Harry een beetje weg van de opening en nam Harry in een knuffel. En zoals altijd als er een negatief ding was dan kwam er een andere de hoek om.

De tentflap ging open en de ellende liep naar binnen. Molly was de eerste en werd gevolgd door Ronald Wemel, deze werd weer gevolgd door Severus Sneep en Draco Malfidus.

"Sorry, hoofd meester maar wij kwamen onze Kampioen, Onze Echte Kampioen geluk wensen in het geen wat hij voor de school moet doen" zei Molly met een slijmerige toon.

Bella rolde met haar ogen en verstevigde de greep op haar toverstok. En ze werd helemaal gespannen toen Ron en Draco naar hen toe kwamen gelopen.

"Daphne wat doe jij nog steeds aan de arm van die leugenaar" zei Draco kattig tegen Daphne. "Je kan altijd bij mij komen bij een echte man".

Bella hoorde het en kon een lach niet onderdrukken.

"Wat sta jij nou te lachen modderbloedje" sneerde Ron.

Bella wilde meteen haar toverstok onder de neus van Ron drukken maar haar hand werd tegen gehouden door Harry.

"Ik heb een wedden schap met Draco" ging Ron verder. "Draco zeg dat jij het niet langer uit houd dan tien minuten, Ik zeg dat je binnen tien minuten dood bent".

"Wat heb je met mijn zoon gedaan" gilde Molly in eens.

"Als hij nog een keer mijn Bella en mijn Harry zo beledig mag hij blij zijn als ik hem niet meer dan een keer in zijn ballen trap" gilde Daphne terug. "En waag het niet om je toverstok te trekken Mevr. Wemel. Net als verleden jaar geeft U ons geen les dus bent u ook niet onze Professor. En elke vloek die U op Harry richt is een poging tot het eindigen van de Potter lijn".

Het was nu dat Albus ingreep. "Nou Molly, ik neem aan dat Ron het als een geintje bedoelde en dat Mevr. Goedleers het zo niet meende" en drukte Molly en de andere meteen de tent weer uit.

" _Nee, de bedoeling was dat hij het ding nooit meer zou kunnen gebruiken, jammer alleen dat ik Draco niet ook kon trappen_ " zei Daphne zachtjes.

Bella en Harry gniffelden maar zeiden niets en keken hoe Ludo Bazuin en Barto krenk Sr. De tent binnen kwamen lopen.

"Mevr. Vaals, Mevr. Goedleers" begon Albus. "Deze tent is voor de kampioenen en hun hoofd meesters, dus ik verzoek jullie nu om weg te gaan".

Daphne vernauwde haar ogen maar Bella gaf hem een antwoord. "U bedoeld zeker dat Harry hier alleen moet zijn. Ik heb zijn hoofdmeester hem namelijk niet zien begeleide naar de tent zoals hij dat wel met kleine Charlotte heeft gedaan. En waag het niet om wat terug te zeggen Hoofdmeester. U hebt Harry van af het begin van dit tornooi in de kou laten staan. U hebt Charlotte daar toestemming gegeven om iedere week vier uur weg te gaan van de school voor extra training en Harry moet maar kijken hoe hij het moet doen en of hij het overleeft".

Albus wilde wat gaan zeggen maar werd opnieuw onderbroken, alleen was het nu door Daphne.

"Nee ontkent het maar niet hoofdmeester. We weten er inmiddels alles van, Fleur en Victor hebben meesters in hun vak gebied om hen bij te staan. En Merlijn mag weten wie U heeft omgekocht om Charlotte bij te staan. Maar voor Harry heeft U niets gedaan en dat weten Mr. Krenk en Mr. Bazuin ook.

Dus van af nu zullen Bella en ik zelf Harry hier begeleiden omdat we banger zijn dat hij in meer gevaar is als U bij hem bent dan wij" En Daphne draaide haar rug naar Albus toe net zoals Albus dat aan het begin bij hun had gedaan.

In het halfuurtje dat erop volgde werd er bekend gemaakt wat de taak inhield en ook wat ze moesten doen, En natuurlijk trok Carlo de gewone huisdraak de makkelijkste die er was en Harry de hoornstaart.

Iets wat gevolgd werd door een overdreven afscheid van de hoofd meesters naar hun kampioenen, en Albus in het bijzonder. Na het afscheid was het zover en de taak kon beginnen.

*#*

Harry zat in een hoekje met Daphne en Bella naast hem. De eerste die zijn ei moest bemachtigen was Carlo. Het publiek gilde en juichte. En dat was iets dat duidelijk hoorbaar was in de tent.

Fleur die steeds naar Harry, Bella en Daphne zat te kijken was op van de zenuwen. Toen het kanon ging dat aan gaf dat het de beurt van Victor was omdat hij de tweede draak had getrokken kon Fleur het niet meer houden. Het moment dat Victor buiten de tent stond sprong Fleur op en nam de drie vrienden in een botbrekende knuffel. "Het spijt me zo, ik wilde jou zo graag bij staan maar dat mocht niet van jullie, en dan die buttons, en toen ik hoorde van de draken, en ik niets kon zeggen".

Fleur ging nog een tijdje door maar werd ondertussen door de vrienden getroost. Ze wisten allemaal hoe moeilijk Fleur het gehad moest hebben en konden dus ook niets doen dan haar troosten en sussen.

Van buiten de tent klonk er gegil en gejuich, en ineens was daar een brul van een tweede draak.

"Stilte" gilde Harry in eens. "Ik kan de draken verstaan, ik denk dat ze in sisselspraak spreken". Riep hij. Even was Harry stil en werd ineens bleek. "Oooo Merlijn, we moeten ze waarschuwen" schreeuwde Harry

Zowel Daphne als Bella en Fleur keken hem met vragende ogen aan. Geen van drieën begreep wat Harry bedoelde maar konden aan zijn gezicht zien dat het niet Goed was. Terwijl Harry opstond vertelde hij wat hij gehoord had en dacht het meteen door aan zijn oma.

We moeten naar buiten. Victor heeft ervoor gezorgd dat zijn draak haar eigen eieren aan het vertrappelen is en dat vinden de andere draken niet goed. Ik hoorde de draak van Victor gillen om hulp en om de vernietiging van het publiek. En als dat nog niet alles was is de Hoornstaart onderweg hierheen voor de vernietiging van de tovenaars en heksen voor de vernietiging van de eieren.

Harry rende naar de uitgang en werd op de voet gevolgd door Bella, Daphne en Fleur. De brul die van de Hoornstaat afkwam vertelde hen dat ze er al bijna was.

Harry deed zijn toverstok tegen zijn keel en riep "Sonorus". Met een extra harde stem gilde Harry "Iedereen weg wezen, De Hongaarse hoornstaart is onderweg hierheen en ze neemt het vagevuur met zich mee".

Hoewel de gedeelte waar de familie van Harry zat al onderweg waren om weg te komen gilde Draco vanaf de andere kant van het stadion. "Potter heb je weer geen aandacht genoeg, moet je weer de held spelen als er niets aan de hand is, net zo als met het kleine slangetje dat Ginny zo gezegd heeft aan gevallen".

Draco wilde nog wat zeggen, maar een schaduw dat over het tornooi veld ging deed hem slikken en een meisjesachtige gil geven. En hij viel dan ook terplekken flauw. Harry schudde van nee en wees naar een uit gang dat het verste weg was van de draak.

"Daphne zorg dat iedereen naar die uitgang komt. Ik zal die draak aflijden samen met Bella" riep Harry.

"En hoe denkt meneer dat te gaan doen" beet Daphne hem toe.

"Simpel" en Harry haalde twee bezems uit zijn zak en vergrote ze. "Wij zijn het beste op een bezem, we zullen hem niet bevechten alleen maar haar aandacht naar een ander doel doen kijken".

*#*

 _Uit het oogpunt van Harry en Bella._

Nog voor dat Daphne wat kon zeggen vlogen Harry en Bella naar boven. Wat Harry van plan was wist Bella niet maar ze kon wel de lach zien die hij om zijn mond had zitten. En kon daardoor haar eigen lach niet onderdrukken.

Met een simpel gebaar vloog Harry naar rechts en gooide een steekvloek op het hoofd van de draak.

Bella zag Harry gaan en wist wat hij ging doen. Met een steek vloek van haar zelf zorgde ze ervoor dat de draak haar aandacht nu op haar richtte. Met een duikvlucht vloog ze op de grond af en werd gevolgd door de draak. Op het moment dat ze weer omhoog vloog ging ze recht op Harry af.

Echter de hulp van Harry was nu even ver te zoeken. Het was namelijk zo dat Harry nu de Chinese vuur draak achter zich aan hat zitten.

Het moment dat Harry en Bella van elkaar weg draaide zagen ze dat de dranken de bochten niet konden maken, die juist zij zelf wel konden maken. En het kwam dan ook bijna tot een botsing tussen de twee draken.

Bella keek naar Harry en wist meteen wat ze moesten gaan doen. Hun blikken kruiste elkaar en voor het eerst in bijna twee jaar makten ze weer een connectie. Hun gedachten waren gekoppeld en werkte weer als een. Het ballet dat ze nu in de lucht opvoerde was mooier dan dat er ooit was geweest.

Ze zigzagde langs elkaar en stuurde de ene steek vloek na de andere richting de draken. Dit maakte ze alleen maar kwader en meer geïrriteerd. De vuur ballen die de draken hun richting op gooide miste ze op een haar of raakte ze net langszij. Maar de link die ze hadden zorgde ervoor dat ze niets voelde en bijna alles konden pareren wat de draken op hen af vuurde. Dus hoe meer de draken op Harry en Bella af kwamen hoe beter de vlieg kunsten van Bella en Harry werden.

Ze zigzagde door de lucht en vlogen centimeters langs elkaar heen. En de draken probeerde hen te volgen maar kwamen continu in botsing met elkaars tanden, klauwen en eigenlijk hun hele lichaam.

Er was een moment van paniek toen Harry door een hoorn van de hoornstaart in zijn arm werd geraakt. En ook eentje toen Bella door een vuurbal vol in haar been werd getroffen. Maar ondanks die twee voorvallen gingen ze door en weerhielden de draken van het vernietigen van de toe schouwers en de leerlingen.

Harry en Bella begonnen de vermoeidheid te voelen en keken naar de grond. De meeste Podiums waren leeg en ze konden zien hoe de huiselfen de bezoekkers weg plopte, waarschijnlijk naar de grote zaal maar dat wisten ze niet zeker. Met nog twee tribunes te gaan zette Bella en Harry alles op alles. Ze vlogen hoog boven het tornooi terrein en gaven het een laatste in spanning.

Twintig lamstralen vlogen naar boven. Twaalf lamstralen raakte de Hoornstaart en zeven lamstralen raakte de vuur draak.

*#*

 _Uit het oogpunt van Daphne en Fleur._

Daphne wilde nog wat gillen maar Harry en Bella vlogen al als raketten naar boven en richting de draken. Op het moment dat Harry een steekvloek op de Hoornstaart afvuurde kon ze hem wel wat. Ze pakte Fleur bij haar arm en trok haar mee terwijl ze hardop mopperde. "Eerlijk waar als die twee levend naar beneden komen liggen ze de komende zes jaar op de bank en ieder op hun eigen bank".

Fleur zag hoe Harry en Bella naar de draken toe vlogen en begreep nu ook wat haar vader in Harry en Bella had gezien. Toen ze aan haar arm werd mee getrokken en Daphne hoorde zeggen wat ze zei kon ze de giechel niet onderdrukken.

In het stadion keek Daphne naar Harry en Bella. In stilte zei ze snel een gebed en rende naar de uitgang waar ze iedereen van Harry uit moest leiden. En het was nu aan haar om iedereen in het gareel te krijgen.

Fleur liep achter Daphne aan en keek met bewondering hoe Daphne alles en iedereen dirigeerde.

Iedereen wilde in paniek weg rennen en dekking zoeken maar werden in hun vlucht poging door de andere toeschouwers in de weg gezeten.

Plots gooide Daphne een regen aan vonken en knallen door de lucht met haar toverstok en wist de menigte volledig te stoppen. "Oke luister allemaal" riep Daphne door een Sonorus spreuk van haar zelf. "Marcel, en Susanne jullie gooien een bescherming's schild op. Hermelien en ik zullen de aquimantie spreuk gebruiken om de vuur ballen te weer staan en de schilden te koelen.

De rest van het huis Zweinstein moet proberen om het publiek er zo snel en geordend mogelijk naar die uitgang en het open terrein voor de school begeleiden. Daar kunnen Loena aan Minerva of Zanita vragen of ze het publiek ergens in de grote zaal kunnen samen brengen.

Zo gezegd zo gedaan. Marcel en Suzanne klommen naar de bovenste plaats in de tribunnen en gooide een schild spreuk op waarmee ze het publiek tegen het vuur van de draken beschermde.

Hermelien en Daphne gooide de ene water spreuk naar de andere erop, op die manier beschermde ze op hun beurt weer de bescherming's schilden van Marcel en Suzanne.

Het was nu ook dat ze links van haar Fleur zag staan met een schild van haar zelf en haar vader die haar met water beschermde.

Terwijl Daphne bezig was zag ze hoe het publiek dat door hun eigen huis uit het stadion was geleid, door de huiselfen van Zweinstein werden verdwijnseld. En ze wist meteen dat, dat te danken was aan Zanita.

Met een blik naar boven zag ze hoe een vuurbal Bella volledig in haar been raakte. Even kneep ze haar ogen dicht maar toen ze hen weer open deed zag ze Bella vliegen alsof er niets gebeurd was.

Rechts van haar zag ze dat er nog twee tribunes waren die leeg moesten en dan zou alleen het redden van Bella en Harry overblijven.

Beneden op het tornooi terrein zag ze hoe 13 draken begeleiders het veld op liepen. Ze werden gevolgd door de hoofdmeesters van de scholen, maar ook door bazuin en krenk.

Tot haar grootste verbazing zag Daphne ook dat ze werden gevolgd door Molly en Sneep. Met nog twee tribunes te gaan gingen ze voor een snelle ontruiming.

Daphne wist niet wat Albus dacht dat hij aan het doen was maar het kon nooit goed zijn. Zeker niet als Molly en Sneep gingen helpen.

Met een blik naar Harry en Bella, kon ze zien dat die de situatie compleet in hun handen hadden. Ze betrapte Bella en Harry er zelfs op dat ze een lach op hun gezichte hadden zitten. Een duidelijke rede om ze nog een maand langer op de bank te laten liggen vond ze zelf.

Daphne keek naar de mensen die zich nu midden op het terrein bevonden en wist zeker dat die iets gingen doen dat niet echt slim te noemen zou zijn. De gil die Suzanne gaf vertelde haar dat er iets in de lucht was gebeurd. Met een blik omhoog zag ze hoe er een hoorn van de hoornstaart uit de arm van Harry kwam zetten.

Zelf leek Harry er niets van te voelen maar Daphne wist nu zeker dat als de hoornstaart hem niet zou dode dan deed zij het wel.

"Stupefy" klonk het twintig keer achter elkaar. Vanaf het midden van het veld kon Daphne de lichtstralen naar boven zien gaan. Iedereen keek hoe de lamstralen richting de draken gingen.

Daphne en Hermelien gilden nog van Nee maar ze waren nooit op tijd.

Zeven van die stralen raakte de vuurdraak en dertien raakte de Hoornstaart. De stralen waren vol op het doel en de draken kwamen als bakstenen naar beneden. Terwijl iedereen Albus aan het feliciteren was met zijn oplossingen, zagen ze niet hoe de hoornstaart recht op nog een van de gevulde tribunes af ging.

De klap en het gekraak was een fluister toon vergeleken bij het gegil van angst die de bezoekers voortbrachten die nog op die tribunes hadden gezeten.

Harry en Bella vlogen achter de draken aan naar beneden en regelrecht op Albus af. Bij het voorbij gaan schopte Bella Albus tegen zijn schouder aan en zorgde ervoor dat de oude geit neer viel. De vloek die ze achter zich hoorde vertelde haar dat Harry hetzelfde wilde doen maar dat ze hem voor was geweest.

Bij de tribune aan gekomen hoorde Harry en Bella dat er nog tovenaars en heksen waren die onder de draak lagen.

Toen Harry hoorde dat Aristona misschien nog onder de draak lag verloor hij het. Met een Leviosa spreuk die gevoed werd door zijn volledige magie, gooide Harry de draak over zijn schouders heen en richting de groep tovenaars die nog steeds Albus aan het helpen waren met opstaan.

Wat ze nu zagen was aan slagveld. Overal lagen tovenaars en Heksen onder het puin van de tribunes die de draak had aan gericht. Met zijn allen begonnen ze met het verwijderen van het puin. Harry gilde om de huiselfen van Zweinstein en liet iedereen die ze gevonden hadden overbrengen naar de zieken zaal.

Het was toen ze de laatste balken weg haalde dat ze de schrik van hun leven kregen. Onder het puin vonden ze vier mannen. Drie van die mannen herkende ze niet maar de vierde wel.

"Oooo nee, Remus" zei Harry zachtjes.

Bella en Daphne renden meteen naar Harry toe toen ze hem Remus hoorde zeggen. Wat ze zagen deed hun hart even stil staan. Remus was overleden door een gigantische splinter die door zijn rug was gegaan.

Hoewel Remus hoofdzakelijk met het winkeltje van Arabella bezig was, was hij toch een deel van de familie. En ook al was hun band niet hecht was, was hij toch geliefd door Harry en de rest van de familie, maar het meeste nog door Sirius.

Harry Toverde vier kisten en legde samen met Bella en Daphne de mannen er in. Onder een man vonden ze nog een vrouw die ook door het gewicht van de tribune was overleden.

Harry toverde nog een kist en bracht samen met Bella en Daphne Remus naar die kist toe. Op het moment dat ze Remus omhoog lieten zweven verscheen er een klein meisje onder hem.

Daphne ging meteen naar het meisje toe en keek hoe het meisje eraan toe was. Toen Harry en Bella terug kwamen konden ze aan de lach van Daphne en de tranen zien dat het meisje nog leefde.

"Hij heeft haar gered". Zei ze door haar tranen heen. "Remus heeft haar gered en beschermd, ze heeft geen schrammetje, Remus is een held".

"Harry waarom heb jij die vijf doodskisten getoverd" klonk de stem van.

* * *

A/N: Dat was het weer voor deze keer. Zie jullie over twee weken. Gr Winmau.


	19. (BTK 4) H19 Wie gefaald heeft moet op d

A:N/ Harry potter is niet van mij dit is een verhaal van een fan.

* * *

 _"Oooo nee, Remus" zei Harry zachtjes._

 _Bella en Daphne renden meteen naar Harry toe toen ze hem Remus hoorde zeggen. Wat ze zagen deed hen hard doen slikken. Remus was overleden door een gigantische splinter die door zijn rug was gegaan._

 _Hoewel Remus hoofdzakelijk met het winkeltje van Arabella bezig was, was hij toch een deel van de familie. En hoewel hun band niet hecht was, was hij toch geliefd door Harry en de rest van de familie, maar het meeste nog door Sirius._

 _Harry Toverde vier kisten en legde samen met Bella en Daphne de mannen er in. Onder een man vonden ze nog een vrouw die ook door het gewicht van de tribune dat boven op hen was gevallen was overleden._

 _Harry toverde nog een kist en bracht samen met Bella en Daphne Remus naar die kist toe. Op het moment dat ze Remus omhoog lieten zweven verscheen er een klein meisje onder hem._

 _Daphne ging meteen naar het meisje toe en keek hoe het meisje eraan toe was. Toen Harry en Bella terug kwamen konden ze aan de lach van Daphne en de tranen zien dat het meisje nog leefde._

 _"Hij heeft haar gered". Zei ze door haar tranen heen. "Remus heeft haar gered en beschermd, ze heeft geen schrammetje, Remus is een held"._

 _"Harry waarom heb jij die vijf doodskisten getoverd" klonk de stem van._

* * *

(BTK 4) H 19 Wie gefaald heeft moet op de blaren zitten.

"Harry waarom heb jij vijf doodskisten getoverd" klonk de stem van Albus een meter of wat achter Harry.

Zonder om te kijken of te reageren op Albus riep Harry in zijn gedachten dat zijn oma moest komen en ook dat ze de familie mee moest nemen als ze kwam.

"Harry mijn jongen ik vroeg jou wat" klonk de stem van Albus weer achter zich.

Harry deed opnieuw alsof hij Albus niet hoorde en hoopte dat Albus daardoor zou begrijpen dat hij het nu niet wilde hebben.

Verschillende plopjes gaven aan dat zijn oma en de rest van de familie ook waren gearriveerd. En aan de stappen te horen kwamen ze ook versneld naar hen toe gelopen.

Het was nu weer dat Albus van zich deed spreken. "Harry ik sta hier niet voor niets en ik zou graag een antwoord willen hebben".

Harry zuchtte opnieuw en draaide zich langzaam om. "Albus, Het is heer Potter of wat dan ook". Aan de toon in de stem van Harry te horen wist de hele familie dat Harry geen zin had in Albus. "Ik weet niet hoe of het in de toverwereld is Albus maar in de dreuzel wereld betekend het zien van een doodskist, vaak ook dat er iemand overleden is. En in dit geval zijn er vijf mensen overleden".

Albus Perkamentus hoorde zijn naam en wilde meteen weer wat terug zeggen. Echter het geen wat Harry daarna zei deed hem een stap terug doen. "Het spijt me Heer Potter, maar mag ik weten wie er overleden is, en ook waarom".

De familie was nu rond Harry komen staan en Daphne en Bella hadden hem in een knuffel. Het waren moment zoals dit dat iedereen wist dat Harry het moeilijk kon hebben vooral als Albus weer eens ergens de rede voor was.

En nog voordat Harry Albus een antwoord kon geven begon Sirius te schreeuwen. Zijn geschreeuw ging door merg en been en terwijl Sirius zich op de open kist van Remus wierp wisten iedereen wat het betekende.

"Professor Perkamentus" begon Harry weer.

Toen U met die groep die nu bij u staat de draken verlamde, heeft U er persoonlijk voor gezorgd dat er een in de tribune storten. Daarbij zijn deze mensen omgekomen waaronder ook een familielid van ons, mijn geliefde oom Remus Lupin".

Harry had de woorden nog niet gezegd of Sirius sprong op om Albus te lijf te gaan. "Ik zal je. Hoe kunt U, is het al niet genoeg dat Ik Lily kwijt ben" schreeuwde Sirius toen hij op Albus af rende.

Het waren Amalia en Harry die Sirius tegen hielden en vertelde dat Albus naar binnen moest gaan.

"Sirius wat Albus gedaan heeft is niet verkeerd, Hij had alleen moeten wachten tot de tribunes leeg waren" Vertelde Harry rustig maar door dringend aan Sirius.

"Maar James het is Remus, Remus, James onze vriend" schreeuwde Sirius bijna.

Harry liet Sirius los en liep naar zijn Oma toe. "Oma kunt U ervoor zorgen dat deze mensen een mooie plaats in het kasteel krijgen en dat hun Families worden gewaarschuwd. Ik zal zelf een toespraak opstellen wat ik vanavond bij het dineer zal vertellen. Ik kan nu even niet meer denken".

Minerva keek hoe haar kleinzoon weg liep met Bella en Daphne aan zijn armen. Het idee dat er mensen zijn overleden was al erg genoeg, en hoe groot de fout van Albus ook was, het was ook iets dat iemand anders had kunnen doen. Maar het idee dat ze niet eerst hadden na gedacht was nog erger dan welk idee dan ook. Zonder de groep vrienden was het misschien een ramp geweest die ze nu niet meer te boven hadden kunnen komen.

Alleen het moment dat Sirius Harry James noemde was de druppel die haar kleinzoon niet kon hebben. Jaren lang hoorde hij niets anders dan je lijkt op James maar heb de ogen van je moeder. Dat nu juist op een dag zoals dit zijn peetvader hem James noemde was de druppel.

*#*

Het was later die dag dat Sirius pas echt door had wat hij had gezegd. Het Idee dat hij Harry James had genoemd drong nu pas tot hem door, en ook dat hij Harry er erg veel pijn mee had gedaan. Dat Amalia het luid en duidelijk tegen hem had geschreeuw hielp daar natuurlijk ook bij. Het nadeel echter was dat Sirius geen Sorry tegen Harry kon zeggen omdat ze op het punt waren om het diner te gaan beginnen.

Albus stond op en zei dat ze konden genieten van het eten. Echter tot zijn verbazing en dat van de rest van de zaal verscheen er geen eten op de tafels. En zelfs naar drie keer roepen gebeurde het nog niet. Pas op dat moment zag Albus dat Harry en zijn vrienden waren gaan staan en zich naar het Podium begaven.

Op het moment dat Albus er iets van wilde zeggen voelde hij een hand op zijn schouder. Zonder al teveel woorden werd hij ruw in zijn stoel gedrukt. "Je hebt genoeg gedaan vandaag Albus" hoorde hij de stem van Minerva in zijn oor die meteen gevolg werd door de stem van Zanita.

"Ja Albus, jij en de rest van het toernooi comité hebben genoeg gedaan voor vandaag. Het idee dat je gewoon wild gaan eten, is in een woord WALGELIJK" schreeuwde Zanita op het laatst. "En niet alleen van jou maar van iedereen hier die met het toernooi te maken heeft".

Albus Perkamentus zwol op van woede en wilde meteen wat gaan zeggen. Zijn magie nam toe en zijn aura was zichtbaar. "Ik zal jou eens wat vertellen" begon Albus.

"NEE, ALBUS ik zal jou eens wat vertellen" ging Zanita over hem heen. "Het is algemeen bekend wat de hoornstaart in het laatste toernooi heeft gedaan. Sinds die tijd was de hoornstaart verboden om deel te nemen aan welk toernooi dan ook. En na wat vandaag gebeurd is mag jij en de rest van het comité blij zijn met het geen wat de vrienden gedaan hebben".

Hoewel Albus nog steeds rood zag van woede keken de anderen met schaamte naar de grond. Ze wisten donders goed dat de vrienden iedereen in het stadion aan het redden waren terwijl ze zelf eerst naar veiligheid aan het zoeken waren. En pas toen het meeste gevaar geweken was gingen ze met Albus mee om de draken te verlammen. Het was ook nadat ze de draken hadden verlamd dat ze er achter kwamen dat het stadion nog niet helemaal leeg was, en het ergste wat kon gebeuren was dan ook gebeurd.

Terwijl iedereen met schaamte naar de tafel keek en Albus nog steeds stond te koken van woede ging Zanita door met het geen wat ze wilde zeggen. "Het was immers hun actie geweest die bijna iedereen veilig en ongedeerd uit het stadion deed lopen. Het was jullie actie die tot het dramatische einde ervan heeft geleid. Hadden jullie nog een minuut of tien gewacht dan had iedereen een veilig onderkomen gehad in de grote zaal. En daarom".

Nu was het Albus die Zanita wilde onderbreken. "Ik weet dondersgoed wie U bent maar ik ben nog altijd hoofd meester van deze school, En zolang".

Wat Albus ook nog meer wilde zeggen was afgekapt door een trilling die door de hele school ging. Zanita was het zat en of haar man en meester, de eerder genoemde Heer Potter er mee eens was of niet, Ze wat het zat en liet het weten ook.

De trillingen van het kasteel namen toe met iedere magische beweging die Zanita maakte. "ALBUS PERKAMENTUS" gilde ze door de grote zaal heen. "Ik als dame Zweinstein ontzeg jou het gebruik van het kantoor van de hoofdmeester van Zweinstein. Het kantoor is nu van Minerva Potter/ Anderling tot de tijd dat jij je weet te gedragen".

Weer wilde Albus Zanita onderbreken maar Zanita liet het niet toe en ging verder. "Vraag me niet waarom maar Koning Zweinstein geeft jou de ene kans naar de andere, en als het aan mij had gelegen was je allang weg geweest. Dus nu ga je zitten voordat ik met al mijn magie van Zweinstein ervoor zorg dat je voorgoed van het terrein word verwijderd".

Albus blies nu bijna stoom uit zijn neus en ging met gebalde vuisten richting zijn troon die in het midden van de oppertafel stond. Nog net voor dat hij kon gaan zitten werd hij van de grond gelicht en op de stoel van Minerva gedumpt.

Zanita liep vervolgens naar de zetel en zwaaide haar hand er in een overdreven gebaar overheen. De bekleding veranderde in de schotse kleuren van huis Anderling. "Van af vandaag is Professor Minerva Potter Anderling co hoofdmeester van Zweinstein. Dit zolang als Albus Perkamentus onder toezicht zal staan, of tot dat hij uit zijn positie word verwijderd door mijn man of meester, of door mijn persoonlijk" zei ze tegen de zaal met een dodelijke blik op Albus gericht.

De vrienden waren inmiddels bij het podium aangekomen en hadden alles gezien en gehoord. Wat Zanita nu net had gedaan was iets dat Harry al een tijdje had willen doen. Echter Harry wist ook dat hij Albus in het kasteel nodig had, al was het alleen maar om hem in de gaten te kunnen houden, en wat Zanita nu had gedaan was het neusje van de zalm. Ze wisten nu niet alleen waar Albus was, maar ook wat hij als hoofdmeester deed. Hij had nu ook nog de toestemming nodig van Minerva als hij iets anders zou willen doen.

Terwijl Harry met zijn vrienden naar het midden van het podium liep wilde Albus opnieuw gaan protesteren. Het waren echter de blikken van Minerva en Zanita die hem het zwijgen oplegde. En Albus dus wijselijk zijn mond deed houden.

Met zijn vrienden naast hem en Bella en Daphne aan zijn armen nam Harry het woord. "Vandaag tijdens de eerste taak is er iets gebeurd waar niemand van uit was gegaan. Maar het is ook iets wat altijd een risico is en blijft als je werkt met wilde en gevaarlijke dieren".

Het was na die woorden dat de zaal stiller werd dan dat ze al waren. En de toon die Harry gebruikte in zijn stem deed iedereen met respect doen luisteren iets wat Albus, Amalia en Doedel niet was ontgaan.

"Ik als koning Zweinstein heb de taak om iedereen die zich binnen Zweinstein bevind met respect te behandelen. Nu bij de gebeurtenissen van deze middag zijn er een paar helden opgestaan die helaas niet meer onder ons zijn. Het waren Amanda en Rene Flagstone van Australië, Michael Strumer van Duitsland, en Carressa Claudel van Frankrijk.

Deze vier helden waren in het dagelijkse leven journalisten maar hebben vandaag alles gedaan om iedereen in veiligheid te brengen. Hierbij hebben deze helden hun leven gegeven voor anderen, een daad die wij met een eerbetoon en een bewijs van diensten voor een heldendaad in Zweinstein belonen".

Het was de mededeling dat er mensen waren overleden tijdens de gebeurtenissen van die middag dat een hoop mensen een andere kijk van die middag gaven, velen van hen wisten namelijk niet wat er gebeurd was nadat ze door de huiselven in de grote zaal waren gebracht.

"Onder deze mensen was er nog een persoon die een deel van onze familie uitmaakte" en Harry wees naar zijn vrienden en de andere personen van zijn familie die in de zaal zaten. "Deze persoon heeft tot het laatste moment geholpen en zijn eigen leven gegeven door zijn lichaam te gebruiken als een menselijk schild, hierbij heeft hij het leven van een klein meisje gered. Een heldendaad van de bovenste plank als je het mij vraagt, een helde daad die niet veel mensen hem na zullen doen in zo een situatie".

Deze woorden van Harry werd in de grote zaal met geroezemoes ontvangen. En het was duidelijk dat iedereen het erover eens was dat Harry gelijk had met wat hij had gezegd. En er werd dan ook aandachtig geluisterd naar wat Harry nog meer te vertellen had.

"Iedereen die vanmiddag in het stadion is geweest kan wel een verhaal vertellen hoe een van deze mensen iets heeft gedaan om hun leven te redden". Het waren met deze woorden dat Harry wist dat er altijd wel een persoon was die een verhaal kon verzinnen wat een van deze mensen wel of niet voor hen had gedaan.

Harry zelf wist namelijk niet of deze mensen wel iets hadden gedaan, het enige wat ze wisten was dat ze waren overleden toen de draak in aanraking kwam met de tribune. Maar op deze manier wist Harry wel dat ondanks alles deze mensen als helden zouden worden herdacht. Het was immers zo dat veel mensen een verhaal verzonnen om even de aandacht op hun zelf te krijgen. En onbewust zouden de overledenen helden worden in hun eigen manier.

Harry had even gewacht en ging toen verder. "Deze helden zullen worden herdacht voor de heldendaden die zij hebben gedaan en voor de helden die ze waren, hun familie zullen worden gecompenseerd door de scholen de ministeries en Zweinstein. Nu wil ik graag even een minuut stilte voor de helden die ons deze middag hebben verlaten".

Op het moment dat de minuut voorbij was stond er een persoon in de zaal op en riep. "En wie ben jij om te beslissen dat de scholen en de ministeries die rekening zullen betalen. Kunnen we niet gewoon de draak doden en het geld daar voor gebruiken als betaling".

Iedereen in de grote zaal draaide zich om en keek naar de persoon die daarnet gesproken had.

Lucius Malfidus stond naast zijn zoon en keek met walging naar Harry. "Ik wil weten bij welke recht dat gedrocht van een Potter het lef heeft om te zeggen dat Zweinstein en het ministerie voor een vergoeding zullen zorgen".

Harry keek naar Lucius en wist niet goed wat hij moest zeggen. Het liefst wilde hij hem tegen de muur zetten en vervloeken voor alles wat hij waard was. Maar ook Harry wist dat, dat niet mogelijk was. Even keek Harry naar beneden en wilde Lucius een antwoord gaan geven.

Echter de redding van Harry kam uit een hoek die niemand had verwacht. "Monsieur" klonk de stem van Jean Delacours. "Monsieur, ik weet niet wie U bent maar ik ben het met heer Zweinstein eens. Onze scholen en ministeries hebben deze taken opgezet. Het is dan ook met die gedachten dat wij deze schade en verlies moeten dragen".

Lucius keek naar Jean en haalde zijn neus snuivend op. "Meneer ik weet niet wie U bent maar dit is een zaak van het school bestuur en niet van een minder iemand uit een ander land".

Jean lachte flauwtjes en keek Lucius doordringend aan. "Monsieur, mijn naam is Jean Delacours, Ik ben Minister van Magie in Frankrijk. Ook daar hebben we van de Malfidus Familie gehoord. En de laatste keer dat ik van het schoolbestuur van Zweinstein heb gehoord. Een school bestuur waar de Malfidus deel van uit makte was het slechts een raadgevend orgaan en ook dat stelt niet veel meer voor".

Lucius wachtte niet op wat Jean nog meer wilde vertellen en ging recht door hem heen. "U hebt duidelijk geen goed beeld van dat snertjoch genaamd Harry Potter. En ik kan U verzekeren dat hij nog minder waard is dan de naam die hij draagt".

Jean keek even naar Harry en vervolgens naar zijn dochter Fleur. Zijn gedachten gingen terug naar de dag dat hij voor het eerst van de familie Potter had gehoord en gezien. Hij had natuurlijk wel gehoord van de jongen die bleef leven, maar hij had nooit de boeken geloof die er over hem verschenen waren.

Nee, met een vrouw en twee dochters die Glamorgana's waren was hij wel gewend aan fabels. Aan een tafel verderop in de zaal zaten zijn vrouw en zijn jongste dochter. Hij werd er op nieuw aan herinnerd hoe Minerva Potter/ Anderling haar leven had gered door die van haar zelf op het spel te zetten. Om daarna de kracht te zien die Heer Potter werkelijk had.

Na een glimlach aan zijn vrouw Apolline, richtte hij zijn aandacht weer op Lucius. "Hoewel ik het net met U oneens wil zijn, moet ik toegeven dat ik heer Potter niet echt ken. En zeker niet zo goed als dat U heer potter kent. De laatste keer dat ik Heer Potter echt heb gezien door kliefde hij een boom met een simpele spreuk".

Lucius hoorde de woorden van Jean en werd vervolgens lijkbleek.

"Als ik het me goed herinner stond U aan de andere kan van die boom, en ik moet U eerlijk vertellen dat ik nog nooit een volwassen persoon zo hard eb zien rennen voor een snertjoch, zoals U dat noemt. En ik ben blij dat ik heer Potter en vooral zijn grootmoeder kan danken op mijn knieën dat ik mijn vrouw nog voor vele jaren bij mij zal hebben" Op Heer Potter, Op koning Zweinstein en op de helden" Voegde Jean er als laatste aan toe terwijl hij zijn glas hief in een teken van respect.

De laatste woorden van Jean werden ontvangen door een daverend applaus van de genodigden en werd gevolgd door de scholen.

*#*

De begrafenis van Remus Lupin was een kleine aangelegenheid. Harry had gezorgd voor een plaats op zijn landgoed waar Remus begraven kon worden.

De begrafenis zelf werd bijgewoond door de familie en een aantal weerwolven. Het waren ook deze weerwolven die niets anders dan goede verhalen hadden over Remus. In de tijd dat Remus zich buiten de tover wereld had begeven had hij zijn leven gewijd aan het verbeteren voor de omstandig heden voor Weerwolven.

Sirius die bijgestaan werd door Amalia had het, het zwaarst van de familie. Iedereen wist dat ze samen de meeste tijden hadden door gemaakt van iedereen. En ook dat Remus eigenlijk de enige was die hij nog over had van de dagen van toen.

Zijn toespraak raakte een gevoelig punt bij Harry en Bella. Het waren ook die twee die de meeste moeite moesten doen om niet te ontploffen bij het geen wat Sirius aan het vertellen was.

*#*

Sirius stond bij het open graf en had Amalia aan zijn arm. Met tranen in zijn ogen keek hij naar de kist en begon met zijn verhaal. "Remus Lupin was de beste vriend die een oude hond zoals ik zich kon wensen. Het was altijd zo dat wanneer James en Ik ons in de problemen werkte dan was het Remus die ons kwam redden.

Remus was er altijd voor de persoon die zijn hulp het hardste nodig had. Ik kan me heel goed herinneren dat Remus klassen oudste werd van ons jaar. Hij nam het op voor de eerstejaars en hielp hen waar hij maar kon. Dat zelfde heeft hij ook gedaan toen hij hoofd oudste werd van de school.

Het waren de gelukkigste tijden die ik ooit heb gehad. En na onze schooltijd waren we al gauw een grote familie. De ouders van James hadden mij en Remus geadopteerd als zonen. Zonder de Potters hadden wij hier nu niet gestaan. Charlus en Dorea waren de beste ouders die ik ooit gehad heb en ik zal hen missen net als mijn vrienden James en Remus.

Het was na onze schooltijd dat de oorlog was begonnen. James en ik werden Schouwers. Remus ging ons helpen waar hij maar kon en nam voornamelijk kinderen onder zijn vleugel. Het waren kinderen die net als hij gebeten waren door een weerwolf. Deze kinderen werden door huneigen familie vernederd geslagen en vooral verstoten uit angst of onbegrip.

Remus hier nam het op zichzelf om deze kinderen met de hulp van Charlus en Dorea Potter naar Amerika te brengen. En hij is daarmee door gegaan nadat de oorlog al lang en breed voorbij was.

Het was tijdens de oorlog dat onze Harry daar werd geboren. James en Lily waren de trotste ouders die ik ooit heb gezien. Dat ze mij zijn peetvader maakte kwam hoofdzakelijk omdat Remus dat niet mocht zijn. Als hij geen weerwolf was, was hij nu de peetvader van Harry geweest. De manier waarop hij avonden lang met Harry in zijn armen zat vertelde ons dat hij Harry zag als zijn eigen zoon.

We wisten het zeker Harry zou altijd de meeste liefde krijgen van Remus zelf als wij er niet meer zouden zijn".

Het was dit moment dat Harry de lijsten met zijn vader en moeder erin aan zijn oma gaf en weg liep. Zonder het zelf door te hebben werd hij gevolgd door Daphne en een woedende Bella.

Sirius had niets door en keek nog steeds naar de kist van Remus en ging door met zijn verhaal. "Als ik Remus samen moet vatten in een woord dan was dat een kindervriend. Ik weet zeker dat Remus alles zou doen voor een kind waar dan ook in de wereld. Ieder kind dat oneerlijk zou worden behandeld zou op zijn hulp kunnen reken met wat dan ook".

Terwijl Sirius zijn praatje over Remus aan het houden was zag hij niet dat de meeste mensen naar de kant aan het kijken waren waar Harry net naartoe was gelopen.

"Remus" riep Sirius weer. "Ik en James, sorry Ik en Harry zullen je missen" met die laatste woorden deed Sirius zijn toverstok omhoog en liet de kist van Remus de grond in zakken. Met nog een zwaai begroef hij de kist onder het zand en keek nog een maal naar de plaats waar Remus zou rusten. Het was pas nu dat Sirius door had dat Harry er niet meer bij was".

Zijn vragende blik werd door een hoofdschuddende Amalia met nee beantwoord. Hij wist niet wat er aan de hand was en ook niet wat hij moest zeggen. Sirius was ook de enige die niet echt wist wat Harry allemaal had mee gemaakt in zijn jeugd voordat hij zijn oma had leren kennen en bergreep daarom dus ook niet wat er echt aan de hand was.

Arabella liep naar Minerva toe en nam haar bij de hand. "Ik denk dat jij, Isabella en ik maar eens bij onze kleintjes moesten gaan kijken".

Minerva en Isabella knikten allebei en verlieten het Potter kasteel.

* * *

A:N/ Zo dit was het weer voor deze week. Tot over twee weken. Gr Winmau.


	20. (BTK 4) H 20 Van je familie moet je het

A/N: Harry potter is niet van mij. Dit is een verhaal van een fan.

* * *

(BTK 4) H 20 Van je familie moet je het hebben 1.

* * *

Terwijl de anderen nog afscheid aan het nemen waren liep Harry gevolgd door Bella en Daphne het Potter terrein af. Bij het hek Riep Harry om snot en vroeg hem of hij hen naar de kamer van de stichters van Zweinstein wilde brengen.

Nog voor dat Daphne en Bella hadden kunnen reageren had Snot hen al mee genomen naar de kamer ver onder het Zweinstein kasteel.

In de kamer konden Bella en Daphne zien dat het schilderij helemaal leeg was. Zoals bijna iedere dag waren de stichter in hun portretten in het kasteel. Sinds Harry Koning van Zweinstein was geworden had Zanita een mogelijkheid gevonden dat ze nu ook ergens anders in het kasteel konden spreken. Dit tot tevredenheid van veel van de profesoren.

"Waarom zijn we hierheen gegaan Harry" vroeg Daphne zachtjes terwijl ze Harry en Bella in haar armen nam.

Harry zei niets en keek alleen maar naar de grond.

Bella wist als geen ander waarom Harry niets zei en nam dus zelf het woord. "Sorry Daphne, we houden van jou dat weet je toch".

Daphne knikte maar zei niets. Wel keek ze een beetje vreemd op omdat ze niet begreep waarom Bella dat zei.

"Het was ook niet dat Bella een antwoord verwachte maar was blij dat Daphne had geknikt. "De reden waarom Harry was weg gelopen is duidelijk genoeg. De manier waarop de anderen Remus aan het prijzen was voor het geen wat hij voor kinderen had gedaan. Het was en is iets dat Harry en ik zelf erg irriteerde. Vooral bij het hoeren hoe goed Remus was voor mishandelde kinderen.

Het is niet dat we het erg vinden en vonden dat Remus zo goed is geweest voor kinderen, Nee, dat is iets wat we mooi vonden. Het waren eigenlijk de woorden van Sirius die het meeste pijn deden.

Maar omdat te begrijpen moet ik terug gaan naar toen we acht jaar waren, eigenlijk negen. De weekenden dat Harry bij ons was en mij dan had geholpen met mijn dromen lagen we vaak in elkaars armen. En in die nachten hebben we ons vaak af gevraagd waarom.

Waarom hadden wij elkaar gevonden. Waarom wist ik niet wie ik was. En Waarom had ik die dromen. En dat waren de waarom vragen die ik had. De vragen van Harry waren anders.

Waarom was hij bij de Duffelingen, Waarom is er niemand die iets voor hem kon doen. En waarom was er niemand van de vrienden van zijn ouders die naar hem kwamen kijken.

En nu al die jaren later horen wij hoeveel Remus van Harry had gehouden. Maar ook dat Remus eigenlijk de Peetvader van Harry zou zijn was het niet dat hij een weerwolf was.

Nu zijn we erachter gekomen dat Remus daar maandelijks last van had voor vier of vijf dagen per maand. Dus waar was hij die andere vijf of zesentwintig dagen van de maand. Voor iedere klap die Harry heeft gekregen heeft Remus een kind gered. Voor iedere duw vloek of vernedering die Harry onderging heeft Remus en kind gered.

Maar in tien jaar heeft hij niet een keer naar Harry gezocht. Van af het testament heeft hij niet een keer verteld wat hij voor kinderen heeft gedaan. Hij heeft alleen maar mijn moeder geholpen. Niet een keer heeft hij echt naar Harry gevraagd of echt samen met hem een gesprek gehad.

En nu zoveel jaar later zijn die waarom vragen van Harry beantwoord. Die persoon van zijn ouders die hem had kunnen helpen was Remus. Die persoon die iets kon doen was Remus, hij deed het al voor zoveel andere kinderen. En waarom Harry bij de Duffelingen was, was alleen omdat Remus hem niet was komen opzoeken.

Daphne zat van af het begin al met tranen in haar ogen. En bij ieder woord wat Bella haar vertelde zag ze het gezicht van Harry steeds somberder worden.

Het waren bij de laatste woorden van Bella dat bij Harry de dam brak. Zijn tranen begonnen te stromen en zijn woorden waren onverstaanbaar.

Bella en Daphne namen hem in hun armen en huilden net zo hard met hem mee. En ze begrepen nu ook waarom Harry naar deze kamer was gegaan. Dit was de kamer waar niemand hem kon zien en dit was de kamer waar hij zich echt kon laten gaan.

Pas toen ze alle drie een paar armen om hen heen voelde glijden wisten ze dat ze niet alleen waren. Isabella, Minerva en Arabella hadden niets gezegd en hen alleen maar in hun armen gesloten.

Het geen wat er in de kamer was gebeurd werd door iedereen verzwegen. Het was een afspraak die ze niet hardop zeggend hadden gemaakt en waar ze zich zonder commentaar aan hielden.

*#*

Het was de volgende dag dat Bella en haar vrienden in de grote zaal zaten voor het ontbijt. Harry zat tussen hen in en was duidelijk nog niet hersteld van de emotionele inzinking die hij die dag ervoor had gehad.

En op het moment dat de deuren open gingen konden zowel Bella als Daphne Harry voelen verstijven. Toen ze zelf ook keken zagen ze Sirius bij de deur staan en hij keek alleen maar naar Harry.

"Heer Zwart van waar hebben wij het genoegen dat U ons vandaag komt bezoeken" vroeg Perkamentus in zijn meest vaderlijke toon.

Sirius keek maar heel even om naar de Opper tafel maar zijn blik was niet gericht op Albus. Zijn blik was gericht op Minerva en zijn mond vormde een stille Sorry.

"Mijn heer Zwart" klonk weer de stem van Albus, Al was het deze keer wat meer doordringender dan daarnet. "Mag ik nogmaals vragen waarom U hier bent vandaag".

Op nieuw was het Sirius die geen antwoord gaf en gewoon door liep naar Harry. Bij Harry boog hij voor over en zei. "Harry het spijt me van gisteren en van daarvoor. Is het mogelijk dat we even langs het meer gaan lopen en even een goed gesprek hebben of niet". Sirius stond op en wachtte rustig op het antwoord dat Harry zou gaan geven.

Hoewel Sirius het nooit zou zeggen maar de twee minuten die hij moest wachten op Harry waren de langste van zijn leven. Het was pas op het moment dat Harry opstond en ja knikte, dat Sirius een zucht van verluchting liet ontsnappen.

Harry was nog niet helemaal opgestaan of Bella en Daphne stonden ook op en keken beide kwaad na Sirius.

"Sorry, Sirius maar wij gaan mee of je het leuk vind of niet" riep Bella fel maar zachtjes genoeg zodat alleen Sirius het kon horen.

En die kon niets anders doen dan knikken.

"Mijn Heer Zwart" klonk weer de stem van Albus Perkamentus. "Het is niet gebruikelijk dat peetvaders of voogden zomaar kinderen van school komen verwijderen zonder de toestemming van het schoolhoofd". Albus was in middels opgestaan en om de oppertafel heen gelopen richting Sirius.

"Ik zou geen stap verder zetten oude man" riep Sirius fel. "Ten eerste ben ik niet de voogd van Harry. Ten tweede kon ik hem niet van school halen maar hem uit nodigen voor een wandeling. En ten derde snap ik niet waar U de durf vandaan haalt om zich te bemoeien met Familie zaken" Zei Sirius snauwend terug.

"Mijn heer Zwart" Zei Albus feller dan ervoor. "Een leerling mag pas mee met een volwassenen als een van de professoren of de hoofdmeester daar toestemming voor geeft".

Sirius keek nu bloedlink naar Albus. "Dus U wild mij vertellen dat mijn peetzoon pas met mij mee mag als U of een Professor daar toestemming voor geeft".

"Dat is precies wat ik bedoel Mijn heer Zwart".

Iedereen in de zaal keek gespannen naar het geen wat zich tussen Sirius en Albus afspeelde, en de vraag die door iedereen heen ging was wie van de twee zou als eerste zijn toverstok trekken".

De zaal was dood stil en de spanning was te snijden tussen Albus en Sirius maar geen van beide wilde toe geven aan de andere. Het was dan ook na ruim tien minuten dat Sirius in eens een kleine maar een gemene glimlach aan Albus gaf.

"Hoofd meester U hebt helemaal gelijk" begon Sirius langzaam.

Albus gaf hem een glimlach en wachtte op de volgende vraag van Sirius.

Sirius keek Albus opnieuw aan en gaf een knipoog naar Harry. "Dame Zweinstein, is het goed als ik uw man en uw twee zuster vrouwen mee neem voor een wandeling langs het meer".

Albus wilde gaan reageren maar hield meteen zijn mond dicht toen hij de ogen van Zanita zag. En het moment dat Albus terug keek naar Sirius, kon hij zien dat die al buiten de deur was met Harry, Bella en Daphne.

Niet vlak daarna was Sirius bij de grote rots aan beland die aan de andere kant van het meer lag. Met een gebaar van zijn hand gaf hij aan dat Harry en de anderen moesten gaan zitten bij de steen. Zelf liep hij nog een paar kleine rondjes voor hij begon met wat hij wou zeggen.

"Voor dat jullie mij naar volgende week gaan vervloeken, om daarna Amalia op mij af te steuren wil ik eerst vragen of jullie mij hellemaal uit willen laten praten" begon Sirius met zijn eerste vraag.

Opnieuw hielden ze alle drie hun mond. Alleen was het deze keer meer om Sirius te laten zweten dan hem geen antwoord te geven. Maar uiteindelijk knikte ze toch van ja.

Sirius liet opnieuw een zucht van verlichting ontsnappen en kon duidelijk zien dat het drietal daar van uit waren gegaan. Als eerste wilde hij een grap terug doen maar wist dat op een moment als dit die niet echt gepast zou zijn.

"Als eerste wil ik jou Bella en jou Daphne bedanken. In alle ellende die mijn peetzoon heeft mee gemaakt kan hij geen twee betere vriendinnen wensen dan jullie twee.

En Harry tegen jouw wil ik zeggen Sorry, Sorry dat ik jou twee keer James hebt genoemd. Het is een fout die Amalia mij niet in dank heeft afgenomen en het me ook duidelijk heeft laten weten. En daarvoor kan ik alleen maar sorry zeggen.

Het moment dat we allemaal bij jullie kwamen en Remus daar zagen liggen kon ik maar aan een ding denken. Het was onze tijd in Zweinstein. Maar omdat jij zoveel op je vader lijk" zei Sirius met een kleine glimlach. "Was het eerste wat ik zei James. Ik heb er niet eens bij na gedacht en weet ook niet eens echt dat ik het heb gezegd, en dat spijt me echt heel erg".

Sirius was in middels gestopt met rondjes lopen en ging voor het drietal op de grond zitten. Met een warmte spreuk over hen allen heen ging Sirius weer verder. Maar het eerste wat hij ging doen verbaasde de vrienden het meest.

Sirius pakte zijn toverstok weer en zei: "Ik Sirius Orion Zwart, Zweer op mijn leven en mijn magie dat wat ik het komende half uur ga vertellen niets dan de waarheid is. Zo is het geschreven Zo zal het zijn". Vervolgens legde Sirius een opwint baar horloge op de grond en iedereen kon zien dat het half acht was.

Sirius nam de handen van Harry in die van hem en keek hem recht aan. "Harry, Wat ik nu ga zeggen is misschien moeilijk te geloven maar het is echt de waarheid. Wat ik Over Remus heb verteld klopte. Hij heeft echt alles voor kinderen gedaan wat hij maar kon. Er is maar een kind geweest waar hij niets voor kon doen. Niet omdat hij het niet wilde, maar omdat hij op alle manieren werd tegen gehouden.

Jij was het kind waar hij alles voor heeft willen doen maar het nooit heeft gekund. En ik zal je zeggen wat hij mij en Amalia heeft verteld een week of vier geleden, En wat wij vervolgens hebben uit gevonden.

Na het Testament heeft Remus het moeilijk gehad. Hoewel hij net zoals ik niet niets van de dingen die jij bij de Duffelingen hebt meegemaakt. Kon hij meteen zien dat het niet goed is geweest. Hij wist toen alleen nog niet waar jij al die jaren was geweest. Hij wist net als ik niet dat Minerva jouw Oma was. Ik was het in Azkaban vergeten en Remus heeft het nooit geweten.

Maar die week heeft Remus mij en Amalia verteld dat hij bijna iedere maand een hele dag gezocht heeft naar waar jij kon zijn. Vaak was hij bij Petunia geweest en als hij daar dan was herinnerde hij dat hij iets anders moest doen, en was dan ook weer vergeten dat hij daar geweest was.

Hij bleef zoeken, maar hij heeft jou nooit gevonden. Het was toen dat ik en Amalia wisten dat er iets niet klopte. Albus had Remus verteld dat jij veilig was, en Remus had geen enkele reden om aan hem te twijfelen. Niet naar wat Albus voor hem op school had gedaan.

Het was iets dat hij mij en Amalia in vertrouwen had verteld. Maar die dag bij het voorlezen van het testament zag hij jou voor het eerst in tien jaar. En alle alarm bellen die hij had voor mishandelde kinderen gingen bij jou en Bella af. Het was die dag dat hij wist dat hij jou teleur had gesteld.

Dat hij voor Arabella mocht werken was een zegen maar ook een last. Vaak zag hij jou en wilden dit verhaal aan jou vertellen. En iedere dag dat hij jou zag was het moeilijker en moeilijker voor hem. Zijn keus was dan ook om het aan mij en Amalia te vertellen en dat we het dan in de kerst vakantie samen aan jou zouden gaan vertellen.

Amalia was ervan overtuigd dat Albus iets had gedaan waardoor hij jou nooit heeft kunnen vinden. En Remus was er toen van overtuigd dat, dat niet zo was. Maar Amalia stond erop en samen met de hulp van Bogrod zijn wij gaan kijken naar de verdedigings muur die Albus had aangebracht bij de Duffelingen. En ook al was die muur er niet meer, konden de kobolden toch nog iedere verdediging zien die er was geweest.

En tot de verbazing van mij en Remus was er een verdediging tegen Weerwolven, en dat was dus de reden waarom Remus jou nooit heeft kunnen vinden. En niet omdat hij dat nooit heeft gewild. De enige spijt die ik nu heb is dat hij het jouw nooit zelf heeft kunnen zeggen".

Sirius was nog maar net uitgesproken of hij had een huilende Harry in zijn armen.

"Wat heb ik gedaan Sirius. Ik heb hem gehaat en nu dit. Gisteren was ik nog blij dat hij dood was en nu dit. Het spijt mij zo, en ik meende het niet. Maar dat kan ik nooit tegen hem zeggen wat moet ik doen" zei Harry door zijn tranen heen.

Sirius hield Harry alleen maar vast en gaf hem na een paar minuten aan Bella en Daphne. "Harry, Remus is nu bij Lily en James. Hij kijkt samen met hun naar jou en ik weet zeker dat hij nog net zoveel van jou houd als dat hij een week geleden heeft gedaan".

Harry knikte en zag de tijd op het horloge. Het half uur was net voor bij en Sirius riep Lumos. De lichtspreuk had hij niet hoeven doen. Hij leefde immers nog steeds en dat zou niet gebeurd zijn als hij had gelogen.

*#*

Hoewel Harry nog wat afstand hield van Sirius, had hij hem al wel vergeven. Hij had zelf een afspraak om later nog meer verhalen over Remus aan te horen.

Langzaam maar zeker werd het weer rustig en begonnen de stichters van het toernooi weer voor wat rumoer te zorgen.

En het was dan ook op een avond dat Albus opstond bij het avond en het woord richtte tot de hele zaal. "Leerlingen van Zweinstein, Klammfels en Beauxbatons".

Albus Perkamentus had de woorden nog niet uitgesproken of Minerva legde haar hoofd op de tafel en zuchtte diep. ^Iedereen weet dat je de gasten eerst noemt, voordat je jezelf of je eigenschool noemt jij arrogante kwast^.

Het gegniffel dat oprees van Bella Daphne en Harry gaf bij Minerva aan dat ze haar gedachten hadden gehoord. De kleur die ze kreeg kon ze niet onderdrukken maar gaf wel een flauw lachje terug.

Albus die opnieuw niet door had wat er gebeurde ging door met zijn praatje. "Tijdens het houden van het toernooi is er altijd een ding geweest dat samenging met het toernooi. Het is namelijk gebruikelijk dat er een gala plaats vind tijdens het toernooi.

Het is dan ook zo dat de ministeries en de scholen hebben besloten om dat gala te gaan houden op drieëntwintig december" ging Albus verder.

Het gala werd in de grote zaal ontvangen door veel gejuich van de dames en gekreun van de jongens. Harry die al zo een feest in het Potter kasteel had gehouden moest eerlijk toegeven dat hij er wel zin in had. Maar het geen wat Albus nu vertelde deed zijn gevoel niet veel goeds.

"Voor dit gala zijn een aantal regels waar iedereen zich aan moet houden. Iedereen moet een partner hebben en niemand mag met meer dan twee personen naar het bal gaan" vertelde Albus op vaderachtige toon.

Het eerste waar Harry naar keek was Daphne en Bella. Hij wist dat hij met hen naar het Gala wilde. Maar dit bracht het probleem met zich mee dat hij maar met een van de twee kon gaan en dus niet wist met wie. En het idee dat een van de twee met iemand anders ging was ook geen oplossing.

Daphne en Bella keken hem ook aan en wisten meteen het probleem dat Harry had. Maar hadden niet meteen een oplossing die ze hem konden geven. En als ze dan naar Marcel en Hermelien keken wisten ze ook dat die het probleem niet zouden hebben.

Albus die nog steeds in het midden van het podium stond voor de opper tafel. Had niet de blikken van Harry, Bella en Daphne gezien. Maar ook niet de gemene glimlach die Severus gaf aan Draco.

"Buiten het feit dat iedereen alleen maar als een paar naar het gala mag komen, mogen ook de derdejaars niet naar het Gala tenzij ze een date hebben met een leerling van en hoger jaar. Zo niet dan mogen ook zij niet komen" verteld Albus.

Albus keek de zaal rond en begon op nieuw. "Voor iedereen die een date heeft is er nog iets speciaals geregeld, voor de genen die niet weten hoe ze moeten dansen, zal Professor Wemel danslessen gaan geven voor iedereen van Zweinstein".

Weer was het Minerva die hoofdschudden op de middelste stoel zat en haar ogen op haar kleinzoon richtte. ^Echt waar, Ik hoor het hem nog zeggen. Dit toernooi is bedoeld om dichter bij elkaar te doen. En wat doet de grote Albus Perkamentus, eerst zichzelf noemen en dan pas de andere scholen, en nu geeft hij gratis danslessen voor alle leerlingen van Zweinstein, en sluit de andere scholen zonder enige tegenspraak buiten. Licht het aan mij of is hij nu nog meer de weg kwijt dan dat hij al was^.

Minerva kon zien dat de drie moeite moesten om hun lach in te houden en dat het ook maar net lukte.

Albus keek naar de nu breed lachende Molly Wemel. Hij wist niet of Harry mee zou doen met de danslessen maar hij hoopte het wel. Hij zou namelijk zelf ook bij die lessen aanwezig zijn en hoopte dan ook om weer wat dichter bij Harry te kunnen komen. "Hoe dan ook ik wens jullie een heerlijke maaltijd toe en hoop jullie allemaal te zien op het gala, eet smakelijk".

Harry wist nog steeds niet wie hij moest kiezen laat staan dat hij een keuze zou kunnen maken. En hij keek dan ook met pijn in zijn hard naar Bella en Daphne die nu diep in gesprek waren met Hermelien en Suzanne. Een van de twee moest hij teleur stellen en dat zou pijn doen bij hen maar ook bij hemzelf.

Op het moment dat Marcel en Suzanne een beetje glazig uit hun ogen begonnen te kijken wist hij dat er iemand achter hem stond. Met een blik over zijn schouder zag hij Fleur staan alleen keek ze niet naar hem.

Fleur had een hand op de schouder van Harry gelegd maar haar ogen op Suzanne gericht. "Suzanne zou jij mijn date willen zijn voor het gala. Ik denk niet dat ik met een kwijlende jongen naar dat gala zou willen. Het lijk me ook sterk dat Daphne of Bella mij met Harry zouden laten gaan".

Suzanne keek met openmond naar Fleur

De glimlach die ze kreeg van Bella gaf haar een rilling maar ze wist zeker dat het niet echt gemeend was.

Suzanne stond nog steeds met haar mond half open en kon niets anders doen dan knikken naar Fleur. De kus die ze kreeg op haar wang deed haar blozen maar ze was ook meteen uit haar trans. "Tuurlijk Fleur ik zou graag met je gaan" bracht Suzanne er snel uit door meteen haar hoofd te laten hangen terwijl ze nog roder werd dan ze al was.

Het moment dat Suzanne ja zei had niemand de dodelijke blik gezien die Aristona op Fleur richtte.

Het moment dat Draco achter Daphne stond veranderde de sfeer meteen naar een hatelijke formule. Daphne draaide zich om en keek Draco dodelijk aan.

"Daphne" zei Draco terwijl hij gemeen naar Harry keek. "Jij als mijn bedoelde zal mijn vereren door mijn date te zijn op het gala" vertelde Draco hooghartig tegen Daphne.

Harry hoorde het en wilde meteen iets zeggen maar de stem van Bella was hem voor.

"Draco" zei Bella net zo hatelijk als dat Daphne keek. "Het spijt mij vreselijk, maar niet heus. Maar om het Harry makelijker te maken is Daphne mijn Date voor het Gala. En ook zodat ze niet met zo een huichelaar als jij naar dat Gala hoeft te gaan".

Het was nu niet alleen een Harry die met openmond naar Bella en Daphne keek maar ook een Draco die rood aan liep van woede. Harry wilde opnieuw wat gaan zeggen maar werd weer gestopt door Bella. "Harry ik doe dit om Daphne te helpen, maar ook zodat jij niet hoeft te kiezen. Maar ik kan je ook zeggen dat we een andere date voor jou hebben, dus jij hoeft niemand anders te zoeken".

Harry keek van Bella naar Daphne en deed opnieuw zijn mond open.

"Sorry, Marcel maar ik wil met iemand anders naar het Gala, En net als Bella en Daphne heb ook ik voor jou iemand anders in gedachte, Dus ook jij hoeft niet te zoeken voor een date" zei Hermelien door Marcel vervolgens op de lippen te kussen.

Marcel keek naar Harry en haalde zijn schouders op, en kreeg de zelfde reactie terug van Harry. Geen van beide had echt door wat ze moesten doen en gingen dus weer zitten en aten hun eten met hun eigen gedachten op.

Vlak voor het einde van het eten kwam er een uil door het raam heen gevlogen. Aan de band die de uil om hun nek had zitten, konden ze zien dat het een uil van Zweinsveld was. Echter wisten ze niet wie hen een uil vanuit Zweinsveld zou sturen.

De uil ging tegen over Bella staan en stak zijn poot uit. Bella haalde de brief van de poot van de uil en keek naar de afzender ervan.

 _Desiderius Perkamentus_. Stond er in grote letters op geschreven.

* * *

A/N: Dit was het weer voor deze week. Tot over twee weken. Gr. Winmau


	21. (BTK 4) H 21 Van je familie moet je het

A:N. Harry Potter is niet van mij dit is een verhaal van een Fan.

 _De uil ging tegen over Bella staan en stak zijn poot uit. Bella haalde de brief van de poot van de uil en keek naar de afzender ervan._

 _Desiderius Perkamentus. Stond er in grote letters op._

* * *

(BTK 4) H 21 Van je familie moet je het hebben 2.

Bella keek net als iedereen raar op toen de uil juist voor haar ging zitten. En al helemaal toen ze de naam zag staan die erop stond. Niemand van hen wist namelijk dat Albus Perkamentus nog familie had.

Bella wilde de brief open maken maar Suzanne zorgde met een steekvloek ervoor dat Bella hem meteen liet vallen. "We moeten eerst kijken of er geen spreuken op zitten Bella. Je weet namelijk nooit wat er in kan staan. Het zou zelfs een Viavia kunnen zijn".

Bella die de brief meteen weer wilde op pakken trok meteen haar handen terug. Ze wist dat wat Suzanne had gezegd bestwel eens waar kon zijn. En het woord viavia deed haar meteen terug denken aan wat er met Harry was gebeurd toen hij twaalfjaar was.

Nog voor dat Bella wat kon zeggen hoorde ze in gedachten al hoe Harry om zijn oma riep. En wederom vond ze het jammer dat ze niets terug kon zeggen en alleen maar Harry kon horen.

Iets wat Daphne net zo erg vond als Bella overigens.

Het was na een vijftal minuten dat Minerva achter haar kleinzoon stond met Zanita aan haar zijde.

Nadat ze beiden hadden gehoord wat er was gebeurd zwaaide Zanita met haar hand over de brief heen. De brief veranderde meerderenmalen van kleur om na een paar seconde weer terug te keren naar een gewone brief.

"Zanita keek even bedenkelijk en zei. "De brief was alleen voor jouw bedoeld Bella. Iedere ander die hem zou hebben gelezen had iets anders gezien dan jij. Er was ook een betovering op de brief geplaatst zodat jij het met niemand zou delen. En dus alles geheim zou houden als je het gelezen had".

Iedereen keek nu bedenkelijk naar de brief.

Zanita echter pakte de brief van de tafel en hield hem in een uitgestrekte hand voor Bella. "Hij is nu helemaal vrij van welke betovering dan ook. Ik weet niet wat er in staat maar ik zou het ergens anders gaan lezen dan hier in de grote zaal. En als je het goed vind zou ik erbij willen zijn als je hem leest".

Bella keek naar de brief en met wat aarzeling pakte ze hem aan. Bij de woorden van Zanita keek ze op en knikte. "Ik denk dat we iedereen erbij moeten halen. Ik weet niet wie die Desiderius Perkamentus is, en ook niet of hij samen werkt met Albus Perkamentus" zei Bella eerlijk.

"Desiderius Perkamentus is de broer van Albus" vertelde Minerva uit het niets. "Hij is de uitbater van de Zweinskop. Dat is een kroeg waar alles en iedereen kan en mag komen. De meeste onaangename personen in Zweinsveld komen daar voor hun drankje".

Even was Minerva stil en keek bedenkelijk. "Ik weet niet wat Desiderius Perkamentus van jou wild weten, maar wat ik wel weet is dat het contact tussen Albus en zijn broer al jaren niet meer is geweest wat het ooit was. Het is verslechtert na de dood van hun zusje. Ik weet dat ze nog wel met elkaar spreken maar dat is dan ook echt alles".

Iedereen zat met ingehouden adem te luisteren. Het was na het verhaal dat Daphne zich in eens herinnerde dat ze Desiderius Perkamentus al eens een keer hadden ontmoet. "Ik weet weer wie het is. Het was die man die ons tegen hield in de Zweinskop toen we gingen kijken wat Albus met Droebel aan het bespreken was".

Daphne kon aan de gezichten van haar vrienden zien dat ze zich een voor een weer herinnerde wie de man was geweest. En ook dat ze de hele familie nodig hadden als ze de brief gingen lezen.

*#*

Het was vrijdag avond net na het eten in de grote zaal. De vrienden waren samen met Minerva en Zanita naar het Potter kasteel gegaan. En omdat Albus nu alleen achter bleef in het kasteel had Zanita de huiselven en de portretten opgedragen om het kasteel in de gaten te houden. Ze hadden zelfs een schilderij in het Potter kasteel gehangen om contact te houden met het kasteel als het nodig mocht zijn.

Langzaam kwamen de anderen een voor een het kasteel binnen druppelen. Iedereen had een uitnodiging gehad om die avond te komen, maar niemand wist wat de rede was waarom ze daar moesten wezen.

Na wat versnaperingen en drankjes die door de huiselven verzorgd waren nam Minerva het woord en begon te vertellen over een brief die Bella in de grote zaal had ontvangen. En dat ze nu allemaal bij elkaar waren om het te gaan lezen. Maar ook dat de brief van de broer van Albus afkomstig was.

Het was Sirius die meteen een opmerking maakte toen iedereen het had gehoord. "Desiderius, Ja die ken ik nog wel" zei hij meteen. "We hebben samen met hem bij de order gezeten, Hij was een geweldige dueleerder maar hij hield altijd een arendsoog op Albus. Alleen hebben we nooit echt begrepen waar dat om was. Het leek er vaak op dat hij Albus niet vertrouwde".

Het was opnieuw het moment dat de vrienden terug dachten aan die dag in de Zweinskop. Het was daar dat de broer van Albus hen had verteld dat Albus niet te vertrouwen was. En dat ze ver van hem weg moesten blijven.

Het was ook weer dat moment dat ze het aan de anderen vertelde.

Even was het stil en toen pakte Bella de brief, en haalde hem uit de envelop.

 _Geachte Bellatrix Zwart._

 _Je kent me niet maar ik ben Desiderius Perkamentus, ja ik ben de broer van Albus Perkamentus.  
Ik weet niet hoe jij terug bent gekomen maar iets klopt er niet. Ik heb gezien hoe jij omgaat met Harry Potter dus dat jij hem iets aan zou doen is onwaarschijnlijk.  
Maar ik wil weten waarom mijn broer jou terug heeft laten komen, en voor al hoe.  
Ik heb jou herkent door wat je hebt gedaan bij Droebel. Het zelfde had je namelijk ook ruim 30 jaar geleden gedaan._

Het was na deze woorden dat Bella haar ogen sloot en na nog geen minuut giechelde. "Het is waar hij heeft gelijk ik heb het toen ook gedaan samen met Narcissa en Andromeda".

Bella had de woorden er nog niet uit gebracht of ze bracht haar handen naar haar mond. "Het klopt ik herinner het me weer". Ze keek snel omlaag en ging verder met de brief.

 _Die dag in het café had ik mijn vermoedens. Maar wist het nog niet zeker. Nu een tijdje later ben ik tot de conclusie gekomen dat je het echt bent. En voordat ik naar het ministerie ga en jou ga aangeven wil ik eerst iets van je weten. Mede ook omdat ik jou en Harry vaak in het bij zijn van Suzanne Bonkel zie. En ik ook zeker weet dat Amalia nu over jou schouder mee kijkt of mee luistert.  
Dus dat zegt me ook dat Heer goedleers en Dame Lubbermans mee aan het luisteren zijn._

 _Het eerste wat ik wilde doen was Amalia in lichten over het feit dat Bellatrix Zwart is ontsnapt uit Azkaban. Echter jou samen zien met Suzanne Bonkel verteld me dat ze ervan af weet of een vermoede heeft._

 _Dus voordat ik verdere stappen ga ondernemen wil ik weten wat mijn broer gedaan heeft en wat jij van plan bent.  
Ik vraag je dan ook om samen met Amalia, Heer goedleers of Dame Lubbermans maar verder niemand anders na mijn cafe zou willen komen. Het zou op vallen als je meerdere mensen mee neemt naar mijn café. _

_Verder zou ik je willen waarschuwen voor Minerva Anderling. Ik weet niet wat mijn broer met haar gedaan heeft maar ze is niet meer te vertrouwen.  
Na de dood van haar man en dochter is ze in het kasteel gaan werken. Van af dat moment is alles anders geworden._

 _Kom om twaalfuur bij mij langs in jullie volgende Zweinstein weekend. Als je alleen komt dan valt het minder op. Ik weet dingen maar weet nog niet of ik ze kan vertellen.  
Sorry maar ik weet een ding als je dit niet voor mij of je zelf wilt doen, doe het dan voor Potter.  
Hij is belangrijker dan dat hij zelf weet._

 _Gegroet Desiderius Perkamentus._

Bella hield op met voor lezen en keek naar het plafond. Even verscheen er opnieuw een kleine glimlach op haar gezicht. En vlak daarna keek ze naar iedereen en naar eigenlijk niemand.

Harry keek naar Bella en ging naast haar zitten. Met zijn hand pakte hij die van haar en vroeg waarom ze lachte.

Bella keek hem aan en zei met een glimlach. "Tijdens de brief kreeg ik ineens een herinnering van toen ik 13 jaar was. Het was mijn eerste Zweinstein weekend die ik met mijn zusters had. Het was ook de eerste keer dat we Droebel op zijn nummer wilde zetten. Het was namelijk zo van af het eerste jaar dat Narcissa op Zweinstein zat die slijmbal van een Droebel al achter haar aan als een jonge hond.

Het was zo erg dat Droebel steeds meer en meer opdringerig werd naar mijn zuster toe. En in dat weekend hebben we hem naar de Zweinskop laten komen met een smoes dat mijn Zuster met hem een date wilde hebben. In de Zweinskop echter hebben we hem zo bang gemaakt dat hij het in zijn broek heeft gedaan. En in Zweinstein hebben we verteld dat hij het in zijn broek deed Toen Narcissa hem een kus wilde geven".

Harry lag rollend van het lachen op de grond en kon alleen maar aan het gezicht van Droebel denken. Hij wist nog goed hoe hij er uitzag toen Bella het de laatste keer had gedaan. Dus de eerste keer zal wel het zelfde zijn geweest.

In eens van uit het niets keek Bella erg serieus en zei. "Ik denk dat ik moet gaan. Ik weet niet waarom maar ik denk dat Desiderius Perkamentus meer weet dan dat hij zegt. En ik wil vooral weten waarom hij denkt dat Albus mij terug heeft laten komen nu wij zeker weten dat het Voldemort is geweest".

Op nieuw was het stil rond de tafel en iedereen begreep dat Bella het moest doen. De enige die erop tegen waren, waren niemand minder dan Harry en Daphne.

"ik wil niet dat Bella alleen gaat. Ik weet niet wat Desiderius Perkamentus wil gaan doen of zeggen, Maar ik vertrouw hem pas als hij een eed heeft afgelegd" riep Harry fel.

Daphne zat naast hem en knikte instemmend. Zei had haar hand inmiddels tussen die van Bella en Harry in zitten.

Bella keek naar hen beide en lachte flauwtjes. Iets in haar zei dat ze het moest doen. Maar de warmte die ze voelde voor de bescherming van Daphne en Harry deed haar meer goed dan ze toe wilde geven.

"Ik vind ook dat Bella moet gaan, en ik zal zelf naast haar zitten als Desiderius Perkamentus met haar wil praten" zei Amalia. "Echter wil ook ik iemand achter de hand hebben die ons zou kunnen helpen voor als Desiderius Perkamentus samen onder een hoedje speelt met zijn broer. Het probleem is alleen dat Desiderius Perkamentus iedereen kent die bij ons groepje hoort" vertelde Amalia vervolgens.

Wat er volgde was een stilte die maar niet weg wilde. Het enige wat de stilte doorbrak was Bella die tegen Daphne en Harry fluisterde.

"Dit is voor het eerst dat ik me iets herinner door een woord. Ik weet niet of het klopt maar ik denk dat de deur naar de herinneringen van mijn oudere ik verder openstaat dan het ooit gestaan heeft" vertelde Bella zachtjes.

Harry en Daphne keken haar aan en knikte langzaam.

"Misschien moesten we maar een keer naar mijn oudere ik gaan en kijken of ze meer uit haar eigen herinneringen kan halen" vroeg Bella een beetje twijfelend.

Op nieuw keken Bella en Daphne naar Bella en vervolgens naar elkaar. Daphne knikte en Harry keek bedenkelijk.

"Als we het doen, Dan moeten we het in de kerst vakantie doen maar wel zo dat niemand anders het weet" zei Harry zachtjes.

Daphne knikte. "Ik denk dat we Tops om hulp moeten vragen zij kan ons hierbij helpen, ze is immers een schouwer".

Harry knikte meteen en Bella ook na nog geen seconde.

Er was slechts een nadeel waar geen van drieën aan hadden gedacht. Op het moment dat ze de plannen aan het malen waren dachten ze er ook over na. En laten nou juist die gedachten door Minerva gehoord kunnen worden.

Het was Bella die als eerste de ogen van Minerva zag en haar hoofd meteen liet hangen.

De blikken van Daphne en Harry gingen van Bella naar Minerva. Het was ook op dat moment dat ze beide begrepen waarom Bella naar beneden keek.

Ieder ander in de kamer was het geheel ontgaan. En Minerva deed haar vinger naar haar lippen en deed ze als een ritssluiting op slot.

En de drie wisten meteen wat Minerva bedoelde en begrepen nog wel, dat ze het haar uit moesten leggen.

"Ik heb het" klonk in een keer de stem van Minerva door de stilte heen. "Zanita, die kan het doen. Ze is nog nooit in Zweinsveld geweest en ook nog niet ergens anders. Iedereen heeft dan wel van haar gehoord maar ze kennen haar nog niet, en de broer van Albus kent haar zeker niet. We kunnen ook Tops mee laten gaan als een volwassen vrouw die haar het dorpje laat zien" vertelde ze vervolgens.

Het uur dat erop volgde werd gevuld met het smeden van kleine plannetjes voor ontmoeting met Desiderius Perkamentus. Maar ook met Harry en Marcel die steeds vroegen wie hun date was voor het gala. Echter de vier dames lachten alleen maar en zeiden niets.

*#*

Twee weken later was het dan zo ver. Vandaag was de dag dat iedereen naar Zweinsveld mocht. De dames gingen voor hun gala jurken die ze de avond van het gala aan wilde hebben. En Marcel en Harry gingen een dag alleen door brengen omdat ze niet mee mochten.

Het was niet zo erg dat Harry en Marcel niet mee mochten, want het idee dat ze een dag lang moesten kijken naar hun vriendinnen die jurken aan trokken voor iemand anders. Was nou niet echt een dag die ze wilde hebben.

Alleen al die gedachten deed hen denken aan wie hun date zou zijn voor die avond.

"Harry, Wat zou je zeggen als Pancy Parkinson jou date is" vroeg Marcel.

"Alsjeblief Marcel zeg dat nou niet" zei Harry met een rilling. "ik zou liever tegen over Voldemort staan dan mijn hand op de onderrug van Pancy leggen".

Marcel zag de blik die Harry hem gaf en lag meteen rollend van het lachen op de grond. Op een gegeven moment keek hij op en keek recht in de strenge ogen van Minerva. Met veel moeite krabbelde hij recht overeind en stamelde wat.

Minerva keek hem alleen maar aan en begon ook een beetje te gniffelen.

"Je hebt het nog steeds Minerva" klonk de stem van Augusta op de achtergrond.

Harry en Marcel draaide zich meteen om en zagen nu ook de anderen staan.

Minerva legde haar hand op de schouder van Harry en vertelde hem dat het tijd was om te gaan.

Harry zei niets en knikte alleen maar. Hij wist dat als zijn oma hem zou komen halen dat het bijna zover was voor Bella om naar de Zweinskop te gaan. Het fijt dat hij niet in Zweinskop kon zijn weer hield hem niet om er vlak bij te zijn.

Het was dan ook duidelijk dat hij niet de enige was met die gedachten, iedereen van zijn familie stond naast hem en waren klaar om Bella te redden als het nodig mocht zijn.

*#*

Het Potter kasteel tien uur in de ochtend.

Arabella liep heen en weer voor het schilderij van Lily en James. Lily was net terug gekomen en keek een beetje zorgelijk naar Arabella.

"Hoe is het met Alice en Frank" vroeg Arabella om haar gedachten van Bella te brengen.

Lily keek naar Arabella en wist meteen wat ze aan het doen was. "Met Alice en Frank heb ik gedaan wat ik heb kunnen doen. Beide zijn nu aan het brabbelen maar nog niet terug. Voor ik dat kan doen moet ik hun toverwoord hebben. Pas als ik die heb gezegd kunnen Alice en Frank hun weg terug naar buiten zoeken. Het enige wat ik nu kan doen is hen aan het brabbelen houden" vertelde Lily.

Het vuur in de openhaard laaide groen op en de eerste die naar buiten kwam was Isabella. Zonder veel woorden nam ze Arabella in een knuffel en zei dat alles goed zou komen.

Het moment dat Arabella, Isabella los liet en over haar schouder keek kon ze haar ogen niet geloven. De hele familie op de kinderen na stonden nu in de zijkamer van het Potter kasteel.

"We zijn hier allemaal en gaan zo naar Zweinstein om Harry en Marcel op te halen. Hoewel wij niet bij de ontmoeting kunnen zijn tussen Bella en Desiderius Perkamentus, zullen we vlak bij zijn om in te grijpen mocht het anders gaan dan we willen" vertelde Augusta, tegen Arabella toen ze haar in een knuffel nam.

Het was ook nu dat Amalia het plan dat ze met Tops hadden gemaakt uit legde aan iedereen. "We gaan zo meteen eerst naar het kasteel. Daar zullen we Harry, Marcel en Zanita op gaan halen. Zanita zal samen met Tops via de gang onder de treurwilg naar Zweinsveld gaan.

Zanita hoeft niet bang te zijn dat ze verraden word, want tot onze eigen verbazing is de vrouw van Zacharinus een weerwolf net als Remus was. Zij weet dat Zanita de dame Zweinstein is, dus zal haar geheim bewaren. Zij zullen dan ook met zijn tweeën een drankje gaan drinken in de Zweinskop voordat Bella en ik er ook zijn.

Harry en Marcel zullen op een bakje gaan zitten recht tegen over de Zweinskop. Dat zullen zij doen op het moment dat Ik met Bella naar binnen ben gelopen".

Arabella knikte en voelde zich met de seconde rustiger worden, en luisterde dan ook aandachtig verder naar wat Amalia vertelde.

"Daphne, Suzanne en Hermelien zullen samen met Aristona en Ginny in Zonko zijn. Mocht er onheil komen dat zullen zij ons komen helpen en Aristona en Ginny naar het kasteel sturen. Mocht het namelijk op een gevecht aan komen vertrouw ik meer op de vrienden dan op mijn schouwers. Zeker als we Albus tegenover ons hebben staan. En omdat Desiderius Perkamentus de broer is van Albus, verwachten wij ook dat die bijna net zo sterk is als Albus zelf" vertelde Amalia aan iedereen.

Arabella was inmiddels in een stoel gaan zitten en zag er witter uit dan ze ooit had gedaan. Het idee dat Albus het tegen Bella en Harry zou opnemen deed haar bijna doen overgeven. Het idee dat ze de redding van volwassenen over lieten aan een jongen van veertien, gingen haar gedachten te boven. Maar het ging wel om Bella en dan was er niemand minder dan Harry die tot het uiterste zou gaan.

"Wij zelf zullen rondje na rondje lopen door Zweinsveld heen, dit om goed te kijken of Albus niet toch stiekem ook zal komen. En op het moment dat Bella binnen is zullen wij ons rondje zo klein mogelijk houden" beëindigde Amalia haar uitleg.

*#*

Het was net na het ontbijt toen Daphne en Bella afscheid namen van Harry. Achter hun hoorde ze hoe Marcel aan Hermelien vertelde dat ze voorzichtig moest wezen.

Het was tien minuten later dat ze met zijn zessen het hek van Zweinstein uit liepen en richting Zweinsveld liepen. Een goed honderd meter voorbij het krijsende krot zagen ze hoe Zanita samen met en vrouw van middelbare leeftijd achter hen liep. Allemaal wisten ze dat de vrouw niemand minder dan Tops was. Dit omdat Amalia hen het plan een avond er voor ook had uit gelegd.

Zonder al teveel oponthoud liepen ze als eerste naar de mode zaak. Het was al duidelijk dat het halve kasteel vandaag een jurk wilde halen dus wilden ze er zijn voordat de andere kwamen. En het geluk was aan hun zijde want ze waren de eerste die er waren.

Vele jurken en een hoop gegiechel later waren ze net op tijd klaar voor het geen van die middag. Het enige wat ze nog moesten doen, was dat ze later die middag terug moesten komen om de jurken passen.

Bella verliet als laatste de mode zaak en liep richting de Zweinskop. Voor de ingang zag ze Amalia staan en wist meteen dat Tops en Zanita ook al binnen waren. In de verte zag ze Harry en Marcel ook haar kant op komen en dat gaf haar een beter gevoel dat ze eerder had gehad.

Op het moment dat Bella bij de Zweinskop naar binnen liep zag ze nog net hoe er een huiself bij Daphne verscheen. En het vertelde haar meteen dat Albus Perkamentus het kasteel had verlaten.

* * *

A:N/ Dit was het weer voor deze week.  
Mocht je, je afvragen wie de zes waren omdat ik had gezegd dat Harry en Marcel in het kasteel bleven tot Minerva hen kwam halen. Dat waren de vrienden plus Ginny en Aristona.

Tot over twee weken. Groetjes Winmau.


	22. (BTK 4) H 22 Van je familie moet je het

A/N: Harry Potter is niet van mij, dit is een verhaal van een fan.

* * *

(BTK 4) H22 van je familie moet je het hebben 3

Op het moment dat Bella bij de Zweinskop naar binnen ging zag ze over haar schouder heen dat er een huis elf bij Daphne was verschenen die op het punt stond om bij Zonko naar binnen te gaan.

Bella liep naar binnen en dacht meteen aan de plannen die er waren gemaakt. Het gesprek dat gehouden zou worden tussen Bella en Desiderius Perkamentus, zou bijgewoond worden door Amalia.

Zanita en Tops zouden aan de andere kant van het café zitten en opletten of er niets zou gebeuren.

Echter het plan zou moeilijker gaan worden als Albus ook naar Zweinstein zou komen. En dat zouden ze weten als Dora de persoonlijke elf van Minerva hen zou waarschuwen en dat was nou net de huiself die ze bij Daphne had zien staan.

Bella slikte en liep naar binnen. Het eerste wat ze deed was kijken of ze Zanita en Tops kon zien. Iets wat ze moest doen zonder dat Desiderius Perkamentus het in de gaten zou hebben. Gelukkig voor haar stond Zanita net aan de bar om een bestelling te doen zodat ze elkaar even in de ogen konden kijken.

Amalia die achter haar liep legde een hand op haar schouder en begeleide haar naar een tafel die Desiderius Perkamentus haar had aan gewezen.

Iets wat Bella totaal niet had gezien.

*#*

 _Minerva._

Het was elf uur toen Minerva de grote zaal in liep. Haar Persoonlijke huiself Dora had haar verteld dat Albus onderweg was naar de uitgang van het kasteel. En van alle dagen was dit de dag dat hij eigenlijk niet het kasteel uit mocht gaan en al helemaal niet naar Zweinsveld.

Met verschillende gedachten die door haar hoofd heen gingen ging ze op weg naar de uitgang van het kasteel om Albus de pad af te snijden. Ze wist dat ze hem niet tegen mocht houden om het kasteel te verlaten. Dat zou namelijk iets zijn dat alleen maar argwaan bij Albus zou brengen. En zolang ze niet wisten of Albus en Desiderius onder een hoedje speelde konden ze niets anders doen dan alles zijn gang laten gaan.

Toch liep Minerva vastberaden op Albus af. Het was namelijk ook niet gezegd dat ze geen extra informatie mocht in winnen of hem mocht ophouden. "Albus heb je een moment" Riep Minerva van een afstand.

Albus stopte en keek om. De laatste tijd was de relatie die hij met Minerva had verre van goed te noemen. Toch Na de leugens die hij het afgelopen jaar had verteld had hij het gevoel dat Minerva hem weer een beetje vertrouwde.

Nee, het Probleem die hij nu had was de dame Zweinstein. Zij had de macht en ze kon hem ieder moment uit het kasteel zetten. Iets wat hij totaal niet wilde en Minerva was misschien de sleutel om hem hier te houden, en om weer terug te komen in het goede boekje van Harry.

"Ah, Minerva" Zei Albus. "Ik was net op weg om naar Zweinsveld te gaan. Mijn limoen zuurtjes zijn op en ik wilde ze net gaan aan vullen".

Minerva knikte en dacht meteen dat dit haar uit kwam. Daphne zou bij Zonko zijn en dus kunnen zien of het klopte. "Wat ik vragen wilde Albus kun je voor mij ook twee dingetjes mee nemen uit Zweinsveld".

"Tuurlijk Minerva, zeg maar wat het is en ik zal het halen voor je" eigenlijk had Albus hier helemaal geen zin in maar om het vertrouwen terug te winnen moest hij het wel doen.

Minerva hoopte op dit antwoord maar moest nu ook meteen verzinnen wat ze nodig had. Want als ze eerlijk was had ze helemaal niets nodig. Wel begreep ze nu dat ze de mogelijkheid had om Albus een tijdje bezig te houden in Zweinsveld. "Het is niet veel wat ik nodig heb Albus het zijn maar vier kleine dingen. Het is een bestelling voor Uilen vellen voor de schooluilen. Een boek dat ik voor Harry heb besteld als kerstcadeautje. Een paar schrijfveren en een foundation voor mijn huid".

Bij het laatste zag ze hoe het gezicht van Albus vertrok. Ze wist dat hij het helemaal niet leuk zou vinden om schoonheid producten te gaan halen. Het was ook niet iets dat ze zelf deed. Nee meestel bestelde ze die maar kon nu de kans niet voorbij laten gaan om Albus naar de andere kant van Zweinsveld te sturen. "Dat is alles wat ik nodig heb. Ik zal Dora zo meteen naar je toe sturen met een leeg potje zodat je weet wat ik nodig heb. Wanneer denk je dat je terug bent want ik heb nog een aantal pieren met je door te nemen voor en over de school" vertelde Minerva hem vervolgens.

Albus keek even naar de grond en zei. "Ik was eigenlijk nog even van plan om bij mijn broer te gaan kijken. Ik weet dat onze relatie niet de sterkste is maar het blijft toch mijn broer. Is het goed als we de papieren morgen door nemen".

Minerva was niet blij met dat antwoord maar wist nu wel meteen dat ze de andere moest waarschuwen. Al was het alleen maar uit voor zorg. "Nee, dat is goed Albus het kan tot morgen wachten. Doe de groeten aan Desiderius voor mij als je wild".

Albus knikte en liep verder richting de uitgang van het kasteel.

Minerva zag hem gaan en wist dat ze geen moment te verliezen had. Dora haar huiself had deze middag veel te doen en een hoop te melden.

*#*

Isabella had net Harry en Marcel achter gelaten in de drie bezemstelen bij Zanita en Tops en was nu op weg naar de dames. Ze wilde namelijk net als Amalia graag weten welke jurken de dames hadden uit gekozen.

Het was niet alleen de nieuwsgierigheid waarom ze het wilde weten maar ook omdat ze later die middag samen met Augusta de gewaarde voor Harry en Marcel zouden gaan halen. Maar eerst waren daar de jurken van de dames.

Met een goed keurende blik verliet Isabella een uur later de boetiek en ging samen met Amalia voor haar eerste rondje door Zweinstein.

Haar blik ging net als die van Amalia over de straat heen. Ze kon nog net zien hoe Zanita en Tops de Zweinskop in gingen. Met een kus op de wang van Amalia nam ze afscheid en liep verder met haar rondje.

Bij het krijsende krot stond ineens Dora de huiself van Minerva voor haar.

"Meesteres zegt dat ik u moet zeggen dat slechte hoofdmeester ook naar Zweinskop gaat. Maar hij moet eerst boodschappen doen voor meesteres" zei Dora.

Isabella hoefde niet te weten welke boodschappen hij moest halen, ze wist namelijk dat Minerva een boek had besteld over de menstruatie cyclus van jonge heksen. Dit om het beter uit te legen aan de jonge heksen die het voor het eerst mee maken.

Terwijl de huiself verdween kreeg Isabella een gemene glimlach rond haar mond. Met een plop verdwijnselde ze en kwam vlak bij Harry weer te voorschijn. In haar oog hoek zag ze nog net dat Bella naar binnen ging bij de Zweinskop en ook hoe Dora bij Daphne stond.

Isabella draaide zich naar Harry toe. "Harry mag ik jouw onzichtbaarheid 's mantel even hebben. Albus is onderweg naar Zweinsveld en ik moet Amalia even waarschuwen. Daarna zal ik Albus gaan volgen en kijken of ik hem zo lang mogelijk kan op houden voor hij hier is".

Harry knikte en haalde meteen zijn mantel uit zijn broekzak en gaf die aan zijn moeder in alles behalve bloed. Isabella verdween onder de mantel en vroeg of Harry even de deur van de Zweinskop open wilde doen. Het zou ook meteen een punt naar Desiderius maken als die kon zien dat er iemand buiten op Bella stond te wachten.

Terwijl Harry de deur open gooide en snel van Bella naar Desiderius Perkamentus keek glipte Isabella achter hem naar binnen. Nog geen vijf minuten later klopte ze op de buiten deur en deed Marcel het zelfde wat Harry even daar voor had gedaan en kon Isabella weer naar buiten glippen.

Isabella nam snel afscheid van Harry en Marcel en ging gauw op weg om Albus Perkamentus te onderscheppen. Het was niet veel later toen ze hem zag lopen aan het begin van Zweinstein. Onder de mantel volgde ze hem richting de boeken winkel. Terwijl Albus binnen was verwijderde ze de mantel en ging achterhem aan naar binnen.

Aan de toonbank kon ze zien dat Albus net het boek van Minerva in zijn handen had. "Hallo Albus" zei Isabella op een overdreven toon. "Wat zie ik daar De menstruatie cyclus voor jonge heksen" zei ze vervolgens en iets harder dan nodig was.

Albus keek meteen om zich heen en zag dat iedereen in de boekwinkel nu zijn richting op keek. "Isabella het zit zo. Het boek is voor Harry en Minerva" begon Albus.

"Oh het geeft niets Albus" onderbrak Isabella hem. "Ik heb het zelfde boek ook gebruik toen ik het aan mijn dochters uit legde. En het is natuurlijk geweldig als de hoofdmeester het zelfde doet bij de jonge heksen van tegenwoordig. Dus je hoeft echt niets te verzinnen. Ik vind het zeer vooruit strevend en gewaagd van jou". Isabella wist dat Albus nooit iets met een jonge heks zou doen maar haar woorden hadden het gewenste effect.

"Isabella ik verzeker je. Hoe mooi die gedachten ook is, maar zo iets laat ik aan de vrouwelijke professoren over van de school. Dit boek is voor Harry".

Hoe wel de woorden van Albus eerlijk en gemeend waren kon Isabella toch hier en daar een geroezemoes horen in de boekenwinkel. En ze wist ook meteen dat de roddels snel hun ronde door Zweinsveld zouden doen. "Tuurlijk Albus maar wat wil een jongen van veertien nou met een dergelijk boek. Nou Albus het was leuk om je weer te zien, maar ik moet weer gaan".

Isabella liep naar buiten en verdween weer snel onder de mantel. Toen Albus tien minuten later ook de boeken winkel uit kwam lopen zag ze dat hij niet meer zo vrolijk was dan dat hij er voor was geweest. In het voor bij lopen hoorden ze hem mompelen.

"Vervelende mensen ook allemaal, Ik hoop dat ze zo meteen nog wel mijn limoen zuurtjes hebben ik heb ze echt nodig".

Terwijl Albus de hoek om liep stuurde Isabella een Patronus naar Augusta die nu ook ergens in Zweinsveld liep door vervolgens weer meteen achter Albus aan te lopen.

Aan de andere kant van Zweinstein kon ze zien hoe Albus de schoonheid ´s winkel Heksbeauty´s in liep. Isabella verwijderde de mantel en liep ook de winkel in. Ze kreeg opnieuw een gedachte toen ze Albus het middeltje voor Minerva van de plank zag pakken. "Mij, Mij Albus, dat is nou al twee keer in een dag dat ik jou tegen kom. En wat heb je daar, oh dat middeltje gebruik ik ook".

Albus hoorde het en zag opnieuw iedereen naar hem kijken. Hij wilde meteen wat terug zeggen maar Isabella ging al verder.

"Ik vind het zo mooi om te zien wanneer een man een schoonheid 's middeltje gebruikt en goed voor zichzelf zorgt. Je weet niet hoe veel het voor ons vrouwen zou betekenen als er nog meer mannen waren zo als u. Ik zei laats nog tegen David. David zei ik je zou echt eens iets tegen die droge huid moeten doen het is geen gezicht op een feestje. Maar ik moet weer gaan en oh Albus je moet deze foundation ook eens proberen en dit masker" Isabella pakte snel een willekeurig potje en maskerverpakking van de plank en gaf het aan Albus door vervolgens de winkel te verlaten en buiten weer onder de mantel te verdwijnen.

Na ruim vijftien minuten verliet ook Albus woedend de winkel en werd achtervolgd door een paar heksen die zijn mening wilde weten over een aantal producten.

Isabella kon met moeite haar lach in houden terwijl ze een woedende Albus achtervolgde naar Zacharinus zoetwarenhuis.

Terwijl Albus bij Zacharinus naar binnen liep kon ze nog net zien hoe Augusta een extreem grote zak verkleinde en in haar zak stopte. Ze wist meteen dat haar patronus met de woorden koop alle Limoen zuurtjes die je maar kan vinden was aan gekomen.

Isabella wist dat ze nu niets meer kon doen om Albus nog verder op te houden en ging richting de Zweinskop. Het geen wat ze daar zag verontruste haar nog meer dan het idee dat Albus naar de Zweinskop zou komen.

*#*

Daphne had net afscheid van haar moeder genomen en betaalde net als de andere de jurken die ze hadden uitgekozen. Voor de boetiek nam ze afscheid van Bella die vervolgens met Amalia naar de Zweinskop liep.

Daphne en de anderen gingen vervolgen naar Zacharinus maar werden vlak bij de winkel gestopt door Dora de huiself.

"Juffrouw Daphne, Meesteres Anderling zegt dat slechte hoofdmeester ook komt naar Zweinstein en zal ook naar de Zweinskop gaan" zei Dora.

Het eerste wat Daphne deed was kijken naar de Zweinskop, waar ze nog net de deur achter Bella dicht zag gaan.

Ruim een uur later kwam Augusta bij Zacharinus naar binnen gelopen. Daphne begroete haar en hoorde hoe ze alle Limoenzuurtjes wilde hebben die heer en mevrouw Zacharinus nu in de winkel en kelder hadden liggen.

Even begreep Daphne niet waarom ze het wilde maar toen herinnerde ze zich dat Albus Perkamentus altijd op een van die zuurtjes zoog en het aan iedereen die maar bij hem was aanbood.

Daphne liep naar het raam en keek naar de bank waar Harry en Marcel zaten te praten. Het was duidelijk een gespeeld gesprek want ze hielde hun ogen op de Zweinskop. In de verte zag ze twee mensen aan komen lopen die ze niet wilde zien. En al helemaal niet dat ze hun weg richting de Zweinskop ging.

Met een kleine gil riep ze iedereen bij elkaar. "Ginny, Aristona jullie gaan nu naar het kasteel en waarschuwen Poppy en Minerva. Ik weet niet of er wat gaat gebeuren maar ik zag net Droebel en Lucius bij de Zweinskop naar binnen gaan. Onderweg moeten jullie Grangran en mijn moeder Isabella waarschuwen. Zij zullen vervolgens Sirius, Andromeda en mijn vader waarschuwen".

Ginny en Aristona knikte en verlieten al rennend Zacharinus zoetwarenhuis.

Daphne draaide zich naar Hermelien en Suzanne. Nog voor ze wat kon zeggen kwam een bedrukt kijkende Albus Perkamentus naar binnen. Hij werd gevolgd door een vrouw die hem iets vroeg over de regenboog lippenstift van haar dochter. En vooral welke spreuken erop zaten.

Albus liep naar de toonbank en negeerde de vrouw compleet. Bij de toonbank vroeg hij om zijn zuurtjes zonder ook maar vriendelijk gedag te zeggen. Op het moment dat Albus hoorden dat ze compleet waren uitverkocht, kon Daphne zweren dat ze de magie van Albus voelde.

Via het raam konden ze konden ze kijken hoe Albus de winkel verliet en meteen richting de Zweinskop liep.

Het bankje wat er vlak bij stond was in middels leeg en zowel Harry als Marcel waren nergens te zien. Iets wat er meteen voor zorgde dat Daphne licht paniekerig werd.

Gelukkig kon Hermelien haar rustig krijgen door te vertellen "dat Harry daar niet kon blijven zitten als ze Albus hadden gezien. Het zou namelijk meteen verraden dat ze wisten waarvoor hij kwam. En Harry en Marcel moesten namelijk net doen of ze daar toevallig zaten".

Daphne knikte maar keek meteen naar de rest van de straat. En kon met opluchting zien dat de anderen er inmiddels ook aan kwamen lopen.

Tien minuten later klonk er in eens een knal van uit de Zweinskop. Het raam aan de zijde van de straat explodeerde naar buiten. Harry rende naar de voor deur maar een windvlaag van uit de deur blies hem omver en bijna twintig meter naar achteren.

Spreuken vologen nu door de open deur en raam heen en iedereen van de vrienden baande zich opnieuw een weg naar de Zweinskop om Bella, Amalia. Tops en Zanita te gaan helpen. Weer klonk er een knal en iedereen bleef stok stokstijf stil staan. Er werden twee gedaantes via het openraam en de open deur naar buiten geblazen.

*#*

Bella voelde de hand van Amalia op haar schouder die haar naar een tafel in een donker hoekje van de Zweinskop drukte. Zanita en Tops zaten aan de andere kant van de Zweinskop maar hadden duidelijk zicht op Amalia en Bella.

Desiderius Perkamentus stond achter zijn bar en zag Bella twijfelend naar binnen komen. Het was een totaal andere blik dan dat hij van de vijftien jarige Bellatrix van vroeger kende. Het geen wat Desiderius echter niet wist was dat het huwelijks contract tussen haar en Rasteban van Detta toen al getekend was. Mede daardoor was Bella al beïnvloed door de magie die er mee gepaard ging en gedroeg zich toen al meer als een dooddoener.

*#*

Terwijl Bella naar binnen stapte verscheen Amalia in de deur opening Met een ferme hand bracht Amalia, Bella naar de tafel in de hoek van zijn bar. Terwijl hij zelf achter zijn bar vandaan kwam ging de deur van zijn bar opnieuw open. In de deur opening stond Harry Potter en die keek hem recht aan.

Desiderius wist wat Harry deed en kon niet echt zeggen dat hij onder de indruk was. Wel viel het hem op dat de deur verder open was dan dat echt nodig was. Het eerste waar hij aan dacht was dat Harry de onzichtbaarheid 's mantel van zijn vader aan iemand had gegeven. Dat was te minste als Harry die mantel in zijn bezit had, want ook Desiderius wist dat Albus die mantel had weggehaald uit het huisje waar de Potter waren ondergedoken.

Voor de zekerheid bleef Desiderius nog even staan en keek naar wat er ging gebeuren. Bella keek even verschrikt op en gauw weer naar de tafel en Amalia verroerde geen spier. Deze Aktie alleen al gaf aan Desiderius aan dat er wel degelijk iemand onder een onzichtbaarheid 's mantel aan die tafel stond.

Desiderius Pakte een boter biertje en twee vuurwhisky's en baande zich een weg naar de tafel van Amalia en Bella. Nog voor hij bij de tafel stond zag hij opnieuw de deur open gaan. Deze keer echter was het geen Harry potter maar een andere jonge die in de deur opening stond. Aan het gezicht van de jongen te zien kon Desiderius zien dat het een Lubbermans was. En hij wist ook dat er nog maar een Lubbermans was en dat was niemand minder dan Marcel Lubbermans. Hij wist nu ook dat de persoon die net aan de tafel onder de onzichtbaarheid 's mantel stond nu weer weg was.

Desiderius nam plaats aan de tafel en haalde meteen zijn toverstok uit zijn mauw. Nog voor hij hem omhoog deed had hij de toverstok van Bella op zijn gezicht gericht en die van Amalia onder zijn kin. Hij lachte en legde vervolgens zijn stok demonstratief op de tafel neer. "Ik dacht dat als we onze toverstokken op de tafel zouden leggen dat we een wederzijds vertrouwen konden hebben tijdens dit gesprek.

Amalia knikte en legde haar stok bij die van Desiderius. Bella keek het aan en legde haar toverstok ook op tafel maar niet in het midden zoals de anderen het hadden gedaan. Zij legde hem recht voor haar neus.

Desiderius keek het opnieuw met een lach aan en begon. "Bellatrix Black".

"Mijn naam is Bella Vaals" snauwde Bella meteen.

Desiderius hing een beetje terug en dacht meteen aan de Bellatrix die hij kende. Deze Bella was net zo explosief als de Bellatrix die hij kende maar toch haar Aura was anders dan die van de Bellatrix van vroeger. Desiderius had namelijk de gave om Aura's te zien. Maar dat was ook alles wat hij met die gave kon.

"Sorry Bella Vaals" zei Desiderius meteen.

"Dat is juffrouw Vaals voor U, ik heb u nog geen toestemming gegeven om mij bij mijn naam te noemen".

Amalia zat naast Bella en moest moeite doen om niet te lachen bij de blik die Desiderius Perkamentus gaf.

Desiderius zuchtte en keek even naar Amalia. "Amalia heeft Juffrouw Vaals uw vertrouwen als ze bij jonge heer Potter is".

Amalia keek niet naar Bella maat recht in de blauwe ogen van Desiderius Perkamentus. " Desiderius het fijt dat ik hier ben en naast Bella zit moet je genoeg zeggen. Daar komt bij dat Harry potter en Marcel Lubbermans jou in een blik hebben laten weten dat zij buiten zitten en aan het wachten zijn op de terug keer van Bella".

Desiderius keek even naar de deur "Amalia ik denk niet dat ik bang moet zijn voor heer potter hij is nog maar veertien en ik denk niet dat hij mij aan zou kunnen".

Bella proestte en keek verdedigend naar Desiderius. "Harry heeft de vloer aan geveegd met ruim twintig dooddoeners en jouw broer zijn huis uit gegooid ik denk niet dat u ook maar een kans zou maken om hem met een vinger aan te raken" Bella wist dat ze aan het overdrijven was maar kon het gewoon niet laten.

Desiderius wist niets van de dooddoeners maar had van Droebel en Albus wel gehoord hoe respectloos Harry was geweest toen hij hen uit zijn huis gooide. En dat alles en alleen omdat ze hem wilde beschermen tegen een kobold. Wat Droebel en Albus hem niet hadden verteld was dat hun zijn feestje hadden verstoord.

Desiderius zuchtte opnieuw en keek weer naar Amalia en vervolgens naar Bella. "Ik heb eerst een paar vragen voordat ik ga vertellen waarom ik bepaalde vermoedens heb en hoop dan ook dat jullie mij een eerlijk antwoord willen geven".

Amalia en Bella knikte en wachtte op de vragen.

"Ik zou willen weten of je weet wie jou terug heeft gestuurd. Zo ja was het mijn broer of die man van jou en zijn meester. Ook zou ik willen weten wat Minerva nu in al dit gebeuren doet. Ik weet namelijk dat mijn broer iets met haar gedaan heeft in het gevecht met Grindelwald en ziens dien volgt ze hem als een puppy".

Amalia keek weer naar de blauwe ogen van Desiderius. "Dat is goed Desiderius maar dan wil ik wel dat je een eed aflegt op je magie dat dit gesprek geheim blijft dan doen wij dat ook".

Desiderius knikte en legde vervolgens de eed af.

Amalia en Bella deden het vervolgens ook.

Amalia knikte en vertelde dat Voldemort de gene was geweest die Bella had terug gestuurd. En ook dat Minerva geen vertrouwen meer in Albus had en nu openlijk de oma was van Harry potter. Ze vertelde ook dat Minerva zelfs de neus van Albus een tweede maal had gebroken.

Na dat Amalia klaar was met haar verhaal en ook had verteld dat Bella en Harry een magische belofte aan elkaar hadden gedaan om elkaar nooit iets aan te doen, iets wat uiteraard een leugen was maar dat hoefde Desiderius niet te weten. Het gene wat Desiderius Perkamentus ook niet wist was dat Amalia en Bella een andere eed hadden afgelegd net voor dat ze de Zweinskop in liepen.

 _(Even voor de Zweinskop. "Ik Amalia, Suzanne Bonkel zweer op mijn leven en magie dat zolang we in de Zweinskop zij elke eed een leugen is op Bella en Harry te helpen. Zo is het geschreven en zo zal het zijn". Dei weer werd gevolgd door Bella die de zelfde eed aflegde)_

Desiderius keek even door dringend naar Bella en begon te vertellen wat hij wilde. "De laatste keer dat jullie hier waren heb ik toe gekeken hoe jij Droebel de stuipen op het lijf joeg. Het eerste waar ik aan dacht was aan de Bellatrix van toen. In de maanden daarna heb ik toe gekeken hoe jij en Harry waren als jullie hier in Zweinsveld waren. Ik moet toe geven dat ik niets verkeerds heb gezien en dat was heel anders dan hoe jij vroeger was.

De andere persoon die ik vervolgens in de gaten hield was mijn eigen broer. Ik was er namelijk heilig van overtuigd dat hij de gene was geweest om jou terug te laten komen en als pion gebruikte in de plannen voor Harry. Het was mijn namelijk opgevallen dat Albus wel heel veel voor Harry heeft gedaan wat niet hoefde.

Maar alles wat Albus heeft gedaan met en om Harry dat weten jullie nu wel dus dat is iets waar ik het niet meer over hoef te hebben.

Nee, waarom ik mijn broer niet meer vertrouw gaat veel verder terug en zelfs naar de tijd van dat meisje daar in het schilderij. Dat meisje is niemand minder dan ons kleine zusje Ariane. In de tijd dat Ariane nog leefde had mijn broer zijn eerste liefde. Zijn geliefde was niemand minder dan Grindelwald.

Ja, mijn broer heeft altijd van mannen gehouden en heeft met vele leerlingen seksuele relaties gehad. En voor al die relaties hebben hem diverse cadeautjes en voordeeltjes gegeven. Een van die voordeeltjes was het ministerschap van Droebel, Albus heeft zijn invloed gebruikt om Droebel in die positie te krijgen. Want laat het wel duidelijk zijn Droebel kan niets zonder het geld van Lucius en het advies van Albus".

Amalia knikte maar het was voor het eerst dat ze hoorde hoe Droebel aan zijn positie was gekomen. Het enige wat ze wist was dat Droebel tegen over Albus stond voor het minister schap en dat Albus zich op het laatste moment had terug getrokken.

Desiderius Keek even over zijn schouder heen en hing wat naar voren. "Mijn broer was smoorverliefd op Grindelwald, samen hadden ze het plan om magisch Engeland te gaan regeren. Grindelwald wilde het op de manier doen zo als Voldemort het wilde doen en Albus wilde het op een eerlijke manier doen. Maar ondanks dat de twee manieren heel verschillend leken kwamen ze op het zelfde neer.

Deze twee verschillende gedachten bracht de twee geliefde tot menige discussies. Uit eindelijk kwamen die discussies tot kleine magische duels. Tijdens een van die meningsverschillen die uit liep op een duel werd onze zuster geraakt door een afwijkende spreuk. Grindelwald verweet Albus dat het zijn schuld was en Albus verweet het Grindelwald.

De ruzie die er toen ontstond was er een die in de geschiedenis boeken word beschreven als de opkomst van de duistere heer Grindelwald. De op die dag meest gevreesde duister heer die er ooit was geweest. Maar ook over de opkomst van de heer van het licht beter bekent als Albus Perkamentus mijn broer.

Die oorlog werd tot de dood bevochten ook al heb ik daar zelf mijn twijfels over. Afijn Grindelwald ging op het oorlogspat voor zijn größer gut, Albus verdedigde Engeland voor zijn groter goed".

Het was op dit moment dat Zanita hapte naar adem.

Desiderius Perkamentus keek om en gaf meteen aan dat de beide dames erbij konden zitten. "Ik wist wel dat je meer mensen in mijn kroeg had geplaatst" zei Desiderius lachend. "Ik had niet anders van je verwacht Amalia" zei Desiderius vervolgens.

Zanita en Tonks namen plaats en Amalia vroeg meteen wat er was.

Zanita keek even naar de tafel "Ik herinner me net dat Albus en Grindelwald al vroeg een relatie waren begonnen en die plannen voor het Grote goed of het größer gut zijn een en het zelfde. Toen al wilde Grindelwald die in Zwadderich zat de school met een harde hand regeren en Albus wilde het met een politieke manier regeren. De enige reden waarom dat niet was gebeurd was om dat de opa van mijn man hen beide het zwijgen had opgelegd en dat was Charlus Potter" vertelde Zanita.

De blik van Desiderius werd even bedrukt maar Zanita greep meteen in. "Desiderius kijk niet zo bedrukt. Ik weet dat je smoor verliefd was op Dorea Zwart maar ze zat al in het vijfde jaar toen jij in je eerste jaar zat en haar hart behoorde toen al aan Charlus Potter".

Desiderius keek heel verast op en knikte toen begrijpend. "U bent dame Zweinstein".

Zanita knikte en vroeg of hij verder wilde gaan met zijn verhaal.

Desiderius knikte op zijn beurt en ging weer verder.

Die oorlog was brut en er vielen veel doden aan beide kanten. Grindelwald dode de tovenaars en heksen aan de kant van het licht en Albus deed het zelfde aan de duistere kant". Desiderius hield zijn hand omhoog toen hij Amalia verschrikt op zag kijken. "Wacht met wat je wilde zeggen Amalia" zei Desiderius. "ik weet wat je nu denkt dus daar zal ik het zo ook over gaan hebben.

Albus was in die oorlog de heer van het licht en was net zo brut als Grindelwald. Aan zijn zijde vochten Charlus en Dorea Potter. En het was hoofdzakelijk door hun hulp dat hij die oorlog heeft gewonnen. Het meest vreemde van die oorlog was toen het ineens tot een einde kwam.

Na een slagveld dat ruim een dag had gebeurd dachten de meeste dat het een tijdelijke stilte in die oorlog zou zij. En een dag daarna was er dat gevecht tussen Albus en Grindelwald waar niemand getuigen van was en de oorlog was voorbij.

In negentien zestig Kwam Minerva in Zweinstein werken. Haar man was tijdens de beginselen van de oorlog met Voldemort in een van de gevechten overleden. Die dag was ze ook haar kind verloren. Toen ik Albus ernaar vroeg gaf hij mij alleen maar het antwoord het is voor het grote goed".

Amalia zuchtte en mummelende iets van ik word niet goed van dat grote goed.

Desiderius lachte een beetje en ging weer verder. "Eind negentien zestig werd het steeds duidelijker dat Voldemort de wereld wilde overnemen. Het was toen ook dat Albus de orde van de feniks oprichtte. Het verschil was echter in de manier waarom hij de oorlog wilde voeren.

Tijdens de oorlog met Grindelwald mochten we alles doen om het kwaad te weren. Dodelijke vloeken waren toen toegestaan. Nu in de oorlog met Voldemort wilde hij alleen maar tegenhoudende vloeken gebruiken. Verstijfvloeken, bondagevloeken verlammingsvloeken enzovoort.

Ongeveer vijf jaar later veranderde Albus ineens. Hij kwam thuis en zat van top tot teen onder het bloed. Wat ik daar ook over vroeg, een antwoord kreeg ik niet. Rond negentien vijfenzeventig werd Albus steeds blijer hoe meer macht Voldemort ook kreeg hoe blijer hij leek. Het was alsof hij Voldemort aan de macht wilde hebben.

Toen James en Lily Potter samen met Frank en Alice Lubbermans bij de order kwamen werd alles anders. Zij waren niet alleen een aanwinst voor de order maar ook een blok op zich zelf. Frank en James deden alles wat Albus zei of vroeg. Lily en Alice deden wat ze moesten doen. En dat was nou juist het geen wat Albus het meeste irriteerde.

Ik vertrouwde mijn broer niet meer en hield hem steeds meer in de gaten. Bij elke aanslag die Voldemort pleegde waren wij net te laat. Steeds zij hij dat het jammer was maar ik vroeg mij af of hij het wel meende".

Het was op dat moment dat de deur openging. De persoon die er binnen kwam was niemand minder dan Lucius Malfidus.

Desiderius Perkamentus zwaaide met zijn hand in de lucht en iedereen voelde een soort van magie over hen heen komen.

Amalia keek naar een lachende Bella en wilde net vertellen dat het een zie me niet spreuk was. "Wat zit jij daar te lachen Bella" vroeg Amalia meteen.

"Ik voelde de magie van Desiderius Maar weet nu dat het niets is vergeleken bij Harry als hij kwaad word dus wij zijn hier veilig" vertelde Bella met een lach.

Desiderius stond op en liep naar de achterkant van zijn bar. Hij had gehoord wat Bella zei and nam zich voor om niets terug te zeggen. Wel vroeg hij zich af of het waar was hij zelf was immers bijna net zo sterk als Albus.

Lucius was gaan zitten en werd vlak daarna vergezeld door Droebel. Toen Albus er na een half uur ook bij kwam zitten ging het ineens heel snel.

Amalia had een afluisterspreuk op de tafel van Lucius geplaatst en zag dat Desiderius het ook had gedaan.

Droebel keek naar Albus. "Albus met Harry Potter in het tornooi kan ik geen gedonder hebben en al helemaal niet met wat er tijdens de Zwerkbal finale is gebeurd".

Amalia wist meteen waarover Droebel het had. Droebel had namelijk geprobeerd om het hele gebeuren in de doofpot te doen. Maar het duistere teken dat er die avond in de lucht hing was niet zo makkelijk te verbergen.

"Minister ik geloof nooit dat een jongen van veertien de taken zal over leven" zei Lucius. "Het geluk van die Potter zal een deze dagen bestwel eens ophouden En dan zijn we van het probleem van de laatste Potter af".

Amalia moest moeite doen om Bella tegen te houden en wist dat Tops het zelfde met Zanita deed.

"Heren" zei Albus op een vaderlijke toon. "Ik weet dat er een rede moet zijn waarom Heer Potter in het tornooi is geplaatst. Hellaas weet ik nog niet waarom hij in het tornooi zit, maar zodra ik het weet zal ik jullie in lichten". Even was Albus stil en ging toen weer verder. "Dat heer Potter in het tornooi zit is spijtig maar het geeft ons ook dingen die we kunnen doen om heer Potter weer onder mijn controle te krijgen".

Het werd voor Amalia en Tops steeds moeilijker om Bella en Zanita in hun stoel te houden. Het was echter het geen wat Lucius vervolgens zei waardoor de bom barste.

"Albus weet je wel zeker dat we hier veilig kunnen praten over de school en over hoe we Potter en die slet van een oma van hem uit de weg kunnen ruimen. Ik weet namelijk niet of ik die broer van jou wel echt kan vertrouwen" zei Lucius voordat hij een toverstok onder zijn kin voelde drukken.

"Albus, Ik weet niet wat jij hier met een dooddoener doet" snauwde Desiderius tegen Albus voor hij onderbroken werd door Droebel.

"Ik verzeker u goede man, Heer Malfidus is een vooraanstaand heer in onze maatschappij en was alleen maar een Dooddoener onder de Imperius vloek".

Desiderius Keek naar Droebel. "Ik Denk dat U".

"Desiderius" Kwam de stem van Albus er tussen door. "Ik denk dat dit wel genoeg is geweest" zei hij terwijl hij zijn toverstok op zijn eigen broer richtte.

Desiderius Hief zich in zijn volle lengte op. "Albus dit is de laatste keer dat jij hier bent geweest. Ik wil niets meer horen van jou over de jongen van Lily en James. Het is aan hen en hun zoon te danken dat we deze tijd van vrede hebben gehad en niet dankzij de dooddoener vriendjes waar jij je nu mee bezig houd" snauwde Desiderius bijna.

Lucius stond op en trok nu ook zijn toverstok uit zijn wandelstok.

Desiderius zag het en riep "Bombarde".

Voor dat Lucius door had wat er gebeurde viel hij door een tafel heen die een keiharde knal veroorzaakte en hij lag in een hoopje bij de voordeur.

Droebel sprong op en liep richting het raam en met een Bombarde van hem zelf blies hij het glas aan diggelen en naar buiten en terwijl hij dat deed kon iedereen opnieuw een natte plek in zijn broek zien die hij daar had vanwege de angst die hij voelde.

Lucius krabbelde omhoog en wilde opnieuw een vloek op Desiderius gooien.

Het was nu dat Zanita het zat was en op sprong. Albus zag haar verschijnen en werd meteen bleek.

Haar haren wapperde naar buiten en haar ogen waren groener dan ooit. Met een zwaai van haar hand gooide ze de deur open en blies een enorme windvlaag door de deur heen. Alles op de straat dat voor de deur was zou naar de ander kant van de straat worden geblazen. Wat op dit moment alleen Harry bleek te zijn al had ze dat nooit geweten.

Met drie wel geplaatste Bombarde 's van haar zelf gooide ze Droebel en Lucius via het raam naar buiten en Albus volgde via de deur. En liet een sprakeloze Desiderius Perkamentus achter toen ze zelf ook naar buiten liep.

* * *

A/N: Dit was het weer voor deze week. Zie jullie over twee weken.


	23. (BTK 4) H 23 Links 123

A/N: Harry Potter is niet van mij dit is een verhaal van een fan.

(BTK4) H23 Links 1.2.3

Het was aan het begin van de avond toen Harry zijn ogen opendeed. Het eerste wat hij zag waren de bruine ogen van Bella en de blauwe van Daphne. "Wat is er gebeurd en waarom ben ik opnieuw in de ziekenzaal" vroeg hij een beetje verbouwereerd.

Zanita keek naar de grond en in een zachte stem vertelde ze. "Het is mijn schuld Meester". Om haar mond kwam een kleine glimlach. "Toen ik bij de Zweinskop naar buiten kwam heb ik opnieuw een bombarde op Lucius afgevuurd. Bij die spreuk bent u door een stuk rondvliegend hout geraakt. U was bewusteloos en ik heb u daarna hier heen gebracht".

Nadat Zanita had verteld wat er in de Zweinskop was gebeurd ging ze verder.

"Toen ik iedereen naar buiten had geblazen zag ik hoe ik jou ook had geraakt. Het was ook op dat moment dat ik Lucius omhoog zag krabbelen en ook hoe hij jou daar zag liggen. Het was ook op het moment dat jij op krabbelde dat ik hem zijn toverstok op jou zag richten. Het eerste wat ik dacht was dat mag niet gebeuren. Dus in een op welling gooide ik een bombarde op Lucius af en heb daarbij ook bijna een hele kledingzaak vernietigd.

Een Reparo van mij zelf heeft die zaak weer in eren hersteld het was zelfs beter dan dat hij ooit was geweest. Ik ben dan ook blij dat ik de kracht heb van duizend jaar tover kunst. Maar terwijl ik rond keek zag ik hoe Lucius, Droebel en ook Albus buitenwesten waren geraakt.

Met de hulp van Amalia en Isabella heb ik de Zweinskop hersteld en De drie tovenaars terug gebracht naar hun tafel. Wat er daarna was gebeurd weet ik niet maar Daar kan Amalia u straks meer over vertellen. Ik ben daarna naar buiten gegaan en heb u en de anderen hier heen gebracht en toen hebben we samen gewacht tot u weer wakker werd". Zanita had haar ogen naar de grond gericht en durfde haar Harry niet in de ogen aan te kijken.

Harry keek haar aan en keek even naar Daphne en Bella.

Beide gaven hem een knikje dat het mocht.

Harry keek weer terug naar Zanita en legde zijn vinger onder haar kin. Langzaam bracht hij haar hoofd omhoog en keek haar in haar groene ogen aan. Het waren de ogen van zijn moeder en van hem. Langzaam hing hij naar haar toe en kuste haar lippen. De kust verdiepte zich niet maar hield wel even aan. Het moment dat Harry haar los liet legde hij zijn voor hoofd tegen dat van haar.

Zanita zuchtte luid en bleef hem aan kijken met een kleine blos op haar wangen.

"Zanita Zeneria. Koningin van Zweinstein en Zweinsveld. De magische eenheid genaamd Zweinstein maar in onze ogen Zanita Zeneria Zweinstein Potter" begon Harry.

Zanita keek haar meester aan en lachte vriendelijk. Het was voor het eerst dat hij haar een echt deel van zijn familie maakte. Haar trots zwol op en ze lachte breder.

"Zanita Potter" ging Harry weer verder. "Ik weet dat je als magische eenheid alleen maar het uiterlijk hebt van een vrouw. Hoe dan ook willen ik Daphne en Bella jouw verwelkomen als mijn derde vrouw. Ik weet dat je dat al bent maar we hebben het nog niet officieel gemaakt dus bij deze".

Het was dit moment dat Harry van het bed stapte en voor Zanita door een knie ging. "Zanita Zeneria/ Dame Zweinstein. Wild U mijn de eer doen en mijn derde vrouw worden" vroeg Harry Plechtig.

Zanita keek Harry met een open mond aan. Ze wist dat ze al een van zijn vrouwen was maar ze was dat alleen in de magische zin van het woord. En nu wilde hij het officieel maken Met aarzeling en verbouwereerdheid in haar stem keek ze naar Harry en zei "Ja, Mes" ze viel even stil en keek opnieuw naar Harry en zei "Ja Heer Zwein". Er was opnieuw een moment van stilte en aarzeling.

Harry keek haar aan en wist dat ze aan het zoeken was naar de juiste woorden. Dus liet hij haar ook langzaam begaan.

Zanita keek naar de grond en haalde diep adem. Ze keek omhoog en keek recht in de groene ogen van Harry. "Ja Harry, ik wil".

Voor Zanita het wist werden haar lippen opnieuw bedekt met de lippen van Harry. Hij verdiepte de kus, en liet Zanita de kus nog iets verder verdiepen. Hij wist dat er nooit meer zou zijn om dat haar lichaam niet op die manier was gebouwd maar die enkele kus was al het einde voor Zanita en stilletjes hoopte ze dan ook dat er nog velen zouden volgen. Iets waar Harry haar niet teleur in zou stellen.

Het moment dat Zanita en Harry de kus verbraken werd Zanita bedolven onder de knuffels en kussen van Daphne en Bella.

*#*

De deuren van de ziekenzaal werden opengegooid en Albus liep met grote passen naar binnen en regelrecht op Harry af. Met een woede die zelden door een ander was gezien keek Albus in de ogen van Harry. Hij deed zijn mond open en wilde wat gaan zeggen.

Albus sloot zijn mond en keek opnieuw vernietigend naar Harry en deed opnieuw zijn mond open om hem daarna weer meteen te sluiten. Hij draaide zich woedend om en liep de zieken zaal weer uit en liet daar bij een gniffelende Amalia achter.

Op het moment dat Albus de deuren dicht gooide keek iedereen naar Amalia die nog steeds aan het gniffelen was.

Amalia hield haar handen ophoog in een teken van overgaven en gniffelde nog wat voor ze begon te vertellen. "Oke als eerste zal ik jullie vertellen wat er voor de bombarde van Zanita was gebeurd".

En zo was het dat Amalia het verhaal vertelde van Desiderius Perkamentus en wat hij van Bella wilde weten. Maar ze vertelde ook wat er was gebeurd voordat Lucius en Droebel naar buiten werden geblazen.

Op het punt dat Harry naar Zweinstein werd gebracht en Lucius, Albus en Droebel weer in de gerestaureerde Zweinskop zaten keek Amalia iedereen op nieuw aan. "Oke wat ik Jullie nu ga vertellen is een geheim en het moet geheim blijven tussen ons allemaal en Desiderius Perkamentus".

Amalia keek iedereen streng aan en wachtte dat iedereen haar een positief knikje gaf. En begon haar verhaal.

 _Terugblik._

 _"Reparo" klonk de stem van Zanita door de Zweinskop heen._

 _Desiderius Perkamentus keek met bewondering naar de kracht die Zanita liet zien en hoe zijn kroeg zich in zijn oude glorie herstelde. Met zijn ogen keek hij naar zijn broer Albus en wist dat er meer was dat zelfs hij ook nog niet wist._

 _Amalia zag hoe Zanita vervolgens met Harry en zijn vrienden verdween en draaide zich weer terug naar de drie mannen die bewusteloos aan een tafel zaten. Met haar toverstok wiste ze de geheugens van de drie mannen tot het punt dat ze binnen kwamen en hun bestellingen hadden geplaatst. En met Desiderius sprak ze af dat die net zou doen als of hij van niets wist._

 _Zelf ging ze in een donker hoekje zitten en verborg zich onder de onzichtbaarheid 's mantel van Harry die Isabella nog steeds bij zich had, en inmiddels met een afluisterspreuk op Amalia zat te wachten. Met een ontwaking spreuk maakte ze de drie wakker en wachtte gezamenlijk af op wat er ging komen._

 _Desiderius zag dat zijn broer en zijn gasten verdwaasd op zich heen keken en liep gauw naar hen toe. Droebel overhandigde hij een wijn en Lucius en Albus hun vuur whisky, en nam ook gauw plaats aan de tafel._

 _Anders als de eerste keer was het Lucius die begon. "Albus we moeten iets doen aan die Potter. Hij heeft mij in een houdgreep en ik kan er niets aan doen. Ik weet dat Narcissa hem helpt tegen jou maar ze heeft heel veel informatie voor mij verzameld. Maar aan Narcissa als spion alleen heb ik niet genoeg hij heeft teveel bondgenoten die te sterk zijn" vertelde Lucius met een walging en boosheid in zijn stem._

 _Droebel luisterde en besloot zijn gal ook maar eens te spuwen. "Ik ben het helemaal met Lucius eens Albus. Potter is teveel aanwezig en bemoeit zich teveel met de zaken van de Wizengamot. En met een bondgenoot als Augusta Lubbermans kan ik me bijna geen fouten permitteren. Laat staan de manier waarop hij Dorothea behandeld. Nee Albus, die jongen moet weg en snel". Beet Droebel Albus toe._

 _Desiderius Perkamentus keek hen met walging aan. Hij kon niet begrijpen dat niemand buiten de vrienden van Harry en hun familie wilde luisteren naar de kinderen. Ze hadden wilde ideeën en ook sommigen waren ook zeer gewaagde maar ze waren ook heel goed als ze een beetje werden bij geschaafd. Hij had het allemaal gehoord van Albus maar ook zijn broer bleek niet te willen luisteren._

 _"Lucius, Cornelius ik weet het" begon Albus. "Ik weet niet hoe Harry het heeft gedaan maar hij is de eerste die het voor elkaar heeft gekregen om de magische eenheid van Zweinstein een lichaam te geven._

 _Met dat alleen al heeft hij haar en het kasteel naar zijn hand gezet. En ik weet net als jullie dat we hem moeten tegen houden voor hij te ver gaat, want voor je het weet word hij de volgende duistere tovenaar._

 _Dit jaar is hij in het tornooi geplaatst. Ik weet niet door wie of waarom maar ik kan het wel gebruiken. Bij de eerste taak hebben wij een hoorstaart gebruikt. Ik had ervoor gezorgd dat die speciaal voor Harry zou zijn. Die draken staan bekend om hun moeder instinkt. Ze zou er nooit voor terugdeinzen om een gevaar naar haar jongen uit te schakelen, maar helaas ze brak los en kwam eerder naar het tornooi toe dan dat ik eigenlijk wilde hebben._

 _Nu voor de dans hoef ik niet veel te doen maar bij de tweede taak heb ik wel een idee. Ik hoop daar mee Harry weer onder mijn toezicht te kunnen krijgen en dan hebben wij de touwtjes weer in handen. En kan ik alles weer in werking stellen voor het grote goed"._

 _Einde terug blik._

Minerva was de eerste die woedend heen en weer begon te lopen. "Ik heb het nu wel zo een beetje gehoord. Wie denkt die oude geit wel wie hij is. Het is het grote goed hier en het grote goed daar. Maar wat dat grote goed is weet niemand".

Het was op dit moment dat Amalia, Minerva onderbrak. "Dat is niet helemaal waar Minerva" zei ze rustig.

Iedereen was meteen stil en keek gelijk naar Amalia.

Amalia ging zitten en keek even naar de grond. "Het klopt niet helemaal. Er waren er twee die wel wisten wat het grote goed nu werkelijk in hield. Een daarvan was Grindelwald en de andere is Desiderius".

Het was nu dat Amalia omhoog keek en zag dat ze de volledige aandacht van de anderen had. " Desiderius was er bij toen het idee van het grote goed tot geboorte kwam. Het was een idee van Albus Perkamentus en zijn vriend Grindelwald. Ja Albus Perkamentus houd van mannen" zei Amalia gauw toen ze de blikken van de kinderen zag.

 _Terug blik._

 _Albus had als laatste het café verlaten. Na de opmerking van het grote goed was er geen woord meer gesproken. Lucius en Droebel hadden afscheid genomen en waren even voor Albus het café uit gelopen._

 _Op het moment dat Desiderius nog alleen aan de tafel zat stonden Isabella en Amalia op en gingen bij hem zitten._

 _Desiderius had met zijn toverstaf wat drinken naar de tafel laten komen en keek de dames aan. "Ik weet wat de oorsprong van het grote goed was geweest. Ik weet alleen niet wat Albus er nu mee wild bereiken. Het basis idee is eigenlijk de manier waarom Lily en Harry de toverwereld zien. Elk magische wezen is gelijk en moet met het zelfde respect worden behandeld als elke tovenaar en heks._

 _Net zolang tot dat er geen discriminatie meer is en dat gelijkheid de normaalste zaak van de wereld zijn. Jammer genoeg zijn die ideeën met de tijd verdwenen en werd het grote goed meer en meer een dictatuur van Grindelwald. Maar hoe meer ik er over na denk hoe meer vragen ik heb over het gedrag van mijn broer. We weten allemaal dat Albus, Grindelwald heeft verslagen maar niemand heeft ooit zijn lichaam gezien. En het was ook vlak na de val van Grindelwald dat Albus steeds vaker na Duitsland ging"._

 _Desiderius keek even naar het Plafond en zijn ogen werden ineens groot. "Ik denk dat ik weet wat er gebeurd is althans een gedeelte ervan. Amalia, Isabella ik weet niet of ik gelijk heb maar ik vertrouw Albus niet. Hij is een van de beste tovenaars die er is, geweldig als vriend, levensgevaarlijk als vijand._

 _Na de val van Grindelwald kwam Voldemort. En hoewel Albus hem ieder moment had kunnen verslaan heeft hij het nooit echt geprobeerd om Voldemort tegen te houden. Hij was ineens voor tweede kansen en recht zetten wat fout was gegaan. Maar vuur bevechten met vuur was uit den Boze voor hem"._

"Het was ook op dat moment dat Desiderius even stil was. Het was toen ook dat hij ons in eens veraste met het geen wat hij vervolgens vertelde". Zei Amalia

 _"Ik ga een tijdje op vakantie en mijn verdiepen in het verleden van mijn broer. Ik heb wat gemist maar ik weet niet wat. Ik zweer op mijn magie dat ik achter de zoon van Lily sta. Alles wat ik te weten kom zal ik aan jullie vertellen" en met die laatste woorden nam_ _Desiderius afscheid van Amalia en Isabella en ging een vervanger voor zijn café regelen._

 _Einde terugblik._

Er werd nog een tijdje door gepraat maar uiteindelijk ging iedereen weer over tot de order van de dag.

*#*

Het was nog twee weken tot de kerst vakantie en nog twee weken tot het gala. De grote vraag voor Harry en Marcel was met wie ze naar dat Gala gingen. Want zowel Hermelien als Bella en Daphne hadden elk een andere date, maar ze hadden wel de date voor de jongens geregeld.

Elke dag vroegen Harry en Marcel of ze iets over hun date mochten weten en iedere dag werd hun verteld dat ze niets te horen zouden krijgen. En keken dan ook altijd weer door de grote zaal heen naar hun mogelijke date voor die bewuste avond. Maar de ene date leek nog onmogelijker dan de andere.

*#*

 _De dag van het gala_

"Ik denk dat jij met Millie naar het gala gaat" zei Harry ineens van uit het niets tijdens het ontbijt op de dag van het gala.

"Marcel die net een slok van zijn pompoensap had genomen proestte alles uit. "WHAT, ik weet dat ze een schat is maar dat zou Hermelien mij niet aan doen. Als ik op haar tenen ga staan zal ze niets merken maar als ze op de mijn staat weet ik zeker dat ik een week mank loop" zei hij met een rilling terwijl hij naar Millie keek.

Marcel schudde van nee en wist zeker dat Hermelien hem dat niet aan zou doen, toch? Na een moment van stilte wees Marcel met zijn vork naar Harry. "Wat zou jij er van denken als Bellatrix in eens jou date bleek te zijn".

Harry keek hem aan en begon meteen hard te lachen. "Ik zou het geweldig vinden maar ik denk dat we dan de hele avond de dansvloer voor ons zelf hebben. De rest zou te bang zijn om maar een stap dichter bij ons te komen. Laat staan alle schouwers die er ineens zouden zijn om haar weer in te rekenen".

Het was inmiddels half tien en iedereen ging richting hun leerlingen kamer. In de verte konden ze nog net zien hoe de dames naar binnen gingen. En hoe de jongens vervolgens naar buiten werden geduwd.

Harry liep voorbij de andere jongens van huis Zweinstein en klopte op de lijst. Maar ook voor hem werd de lijst met de stichters niet opengedaan. Zalazar zat samen met Goderic in een hoekje. Rowena en Helga hingen over hen heen en hield hen tegen om de lijst te openen.

Harry keek om zich heen en zei met luide stem. "Ik heer Zweinstein beveel jullie om het portret te openen en ons naar binnen te laten".

Goderic en Zalazar keken geschrokken op en schudden hun hoofd met medelijden heen en weer.

Rowena keek naar Helga en draaide zich naar Harry toe.

Harry slikte bij het zien van haar ogen en keek naar de anderen voor hulp. Links zag hij niets en rechts van hem zag hij ook niets, pas toen hij zich omdraaide zag hij dat de jongens bijna tien meter van hem vandaan waren gaan staan. "Verraders" riep Harry en keek weer terug naar het Portret van de stichters. Tot zijn schrik keek niet alleen Rowena dreigend naar hem maar ook Helga.

"Luister eens goed hier jonge man. Jij mag dan wel heer Zweinstein zijn maar dat houd niet in dat wij zo maar na jou luisteren" riep Rowena hem fel toe.

Helga keek hem aan en ging verder waar Rowena gebleven was. "Precies en ik ben van mening dat ik jou hier te plekken over mijn knie wil leggen en een pak rammel wil geven voor jouw respectloze houding naar de stichters".

"Helga schat".

"Hou je er buiten Goderic, dit is tussen heer Zweinstein en ons" riep Helga fel.

Harry slikte en keek angstig naar de twee stichters die voor hem stonden.

Het Portret ging open en Daphne kwam naar buiten gelopen met een hoop tassen. "Helga, Rowena hou op met Harry te bedreigen, het is al erg genoeg dat hij niet weet met wie hij naar het gala zal gaan. Daar heeft hij jullie druk niet bij nodig".

Daphne draaide zich om en keek nu naar Harry en de anderen die tien meter van hem vandaan stonden. "Jullie moesten je schamen" zei ze tegen de anderen. "Het idee dat jullie Harry hier alleen laten staan tegen over Helga en Rowena "Ik zou me schamen als ik jullie was".

Hooft schuddend liep Daphne langs de jongens en gaf hen ieder een tas."Hierin zit jullie kleding voor vanavond die jullie hadden klaar gelegd op ons verzoek en ook jullie producten uit de bad kamer. Jullie mogen je twee deuren verderop omkleden in een van de gasten verblijven, wij hebben vandaag huis Zweinstein voor ons zelf".

De jongens wilde reageren maar Daphne had zich al om gedraaid en was op weg om naar binnen te gaan. "Oooo Harry, Marcel, Zabini" riep Daphne nog even gauw voor ze naar binnen ging. "Jullie moeten om half zes klaar staan bij de grote deur van de grote zaal voor het verwelkomen van jullie dates, Oooo en zorg ervoor dat Kasper krauwel ook bij jullie is". Daphne draaide zich om en verdween weer naar binnen.

Harry keek verbaasd naar het portret. Hij kwam pas uit zijn trance op het moment dat Marcel een hand op zijn schouder legde en hem richting het gastenverblijf duwde. Bij binnen komst keken ze allemaal op de klok en zagen tot hun verbazing dat het nog maar elf uur in de ochtend was.

De gezamenlijke gedachten was dan ook meteen, waarom hebben die meiden zo lang nodig om zich klaar te maken? Met hun blikken richting de kleren wisten ze dat het voor hun nog lang geen tijd was. Dus met een snelle blik naar de uitgang wisten ze wat ze moesten doen. "SNEUWBALLENGEVECHT" gilden ze allemaal tegelijk.

*#*

Op vier uur zaten ze met zijn allen in het gastenverblijf. Ze waren koud en nat van de sneeuw maar hadden allemaal een warme beker chocolademelk in hun handen. Om en om maakte ze gebruik van de bad kamer en kleden zich snel aan.

Na vijf minuten voor de spiegel te hebben gestaan vond Harry het welletjes. Zijn coup de cactus was zo als altijd overal en nergens.

Terwijl iedereen in de kamer zat te wachten was Marcel nog steeds bezig met zichzelf toonbaar te maken.

Harry keek op de klok en schreeuwde: "He Marcel je hebt nog twee minuten of ik ga alleen".

Marcel zei niets terug maar stond binnen een minuut buiten.

Het was klokslag kwart over vijf toen ze met zijn vieren en met corsages in hun handen zich een weg baande naar de grote zaal. Met nog tien minuten te gaan keken ze hoe iedereen zich naar binnen begaf en met wie ze waren.

Fred en George waren samen met Angelique en Katja.  
Minerva liep aan de arm van Amalia.  
En Zanita had Sirius uitgenodigd.

Op het moment dat Rubeus Hagrid met madam Maxime binnen kwam stond iedereen met hun rug tegen de muur. De jurk die madam Maxime aan had was bijna net zo breed als de hal en het zorgde ervoor dat de meeste alle moeite moesten doen om die te ontwijken.

"Harry, Harry, Harry". Pats. Klonk het door de hal heen.

Iedereen draaide zich om en zag een zwaar blozende Harry naar de grond kijken en iets zeggen wat niet echt te verstaan was.

Klein stukje terug.

Harry stond naast Marcel en keek hoe een stralende Suzanne naar beneden kwam aan de hand van Fleur. Het was nu dat Harry duidelijk kon zien waarom de dames zo lang nodig hadden gehad om zich klaar te maken. Suzanne zag er prachtig uit en Fleur liep erbij als een prinses.

Terwijl Marcel nog steeds na Suzanne keek had Harry zich al weer terug gedraaid. Zijn mond hing open en zijn ogen wijd en schoten van links naar rechts.

Boven aan de trap stonden Daphne en Bella. Daphne droeg een licht blauwe jurk waarin haar vrouwelijke kanten enorm naar voren kwamen. Haar glimlach was oogverblindend en het zorgde ervoor dat het hart van Harry moeite kreeg met kloppen.

Toen zijn ogen op Bella neer kwamen wist hij het zeker. Zijn hart was gestopt en voor hem stonden de twee mooiste engelen die hij ooit gezien had. Bella had een zwarte jurk aan die straks om haar lichaam zat. Hij kon duidelijk zien hoe de volwassen Bellatrix er in zo een jurk uit zou zien. En dat Bella nu al een engel was net als zijn Daphne. Hij wist ook zeker dat hij over tien jaar twee godinnen aan zijn armen zou hebben.

""Harry, Harry, Harry". Pats.

De tik op het achter hoofd van Harry die door Marcel was gedaan bracht Harry weer bij zijn positieve. Met zijn linker hand wreef hij over zijn mond hoeken en keek naar de grond toen hij wat kwijl voelde zitten. Zijn wangen kleurde rood en zijn ogen stonden vol met schaamte. Uit zijn zak haalde hij twee corsages die hij van Isabella had gehad en hield ze uit naar Daphne en Bella.

"Jullie… Jullie" Harry zuchtte en haalde diep adem. "Jullie… Jullie". Weer keek Harry naar de grond en keek vervolgens blozend omhoog. "Jullie zijn prachtig".

Bella en Daphne keken elkaar aan en glimlachte. Het was niet veel maar wat Harry hen net vertelde was een overwinning op zich zelf. Beide hielden hun hand uit zodat Harry de corsages erom kon doen en kuste hem tegelijk op zijn wang. En gingen vervolgens achter hem staan.

Het was nu ook dat Harry op zij keek en ineens zijn rechterhand naar boven deed en het achter hoofd van Marcel een tik gaf. "Je moet iets zeggen Marcel niet alleen maar kwijlen".

Marcel gniffelde en keek naar zijn wonderschone Hermelien die hem een kus op zijn wang gaf en richting een derdejaars Ravenklauw liep die volgens Marcel, Hederik hete.

En het was Hermelien die nu samen met haar date achter Marcel ging staan.

Daphne kuste Bella vol op de lippen en ging voor de jongens staan. "Jullie vier hebben geen idee wie jullie date is, is het niet".

Geen van vieren zei iets en keken alleen maar naar Daphne.

"Ik heb de eer gekregen om jullie voor te stellen aan jullie dates voor deze avond en de eerste blinde date is voor Kasper".

Kasper keek naar de trap en zag een in zijn ogen prinses te voor schijn kwam. Tracy Davids kwam langzaam de trap af en liep op Zabini af. Met een kus op zijn wang draaide ze zich naar rechts en ging voor Kasper staan. Ze boog iets naar voren en kuste zijn beide wangen.

Kasper stamelde wat en kleurde tot ver in zijn nek. Met trillende handen pakte hij de arm van Tracy en nam haar mee de grote zaal in. Hij lip naast haar en was de koning van het bal. Hij had als derdejaars een van de mooiste meisjes aan zijn arm en niemand die het hem kon afpakken.

Daphne draaide zich nu naar Zabini en vroeg of hij ook naar boven wilde kijken.

Zabini die nog naar de rug van Tracy keek draaide zich om en keek naar boven. Daar voor zijn ogen stond een blond meisje in een licht blauwe jurk die hem met een dromerige blik aan keek.

Zabini liep naar voren en pakte haar hand en hielp haar de trap af. Hij kuste haar hand en nam Loena aan de arm mee de zaal in.

Daphne draaide zich weer om naar Harry en Marcel en werd vergezeld door Bella en Hermelien aan haar zijde.

Hermelien keek even naar de grond en toen weer omhoog naar Marcel. "Zo als je hebt gezien hebben we het zo geregeld dat er niemand van huis Zweinstein alleen in de leerlingen kamer zou moeten blijven. Voor Loena hebben we een klasgenoot uitgenodigd die als enige van de Ravenklauw Loena gewoon behandelde. En omdat derdejaars alleen maar met een oudere leerling mee mochten, hebben we hen gekoppeld aan Zabini en Tracy".

Het was nu Daphne die het woord weer nam en Marcel recht aan keek. "Omdat we niemand wilde achter laten is jou date voor deze avond". Daphne draaide zich om en wees naar de trap.

Marcel keek en zag Ginny Potter bovenaan de trap verschijnen. Ze had een elegante avond jurk aan en was lichtjes op gemaakt. Halve wegen de trap werd ze bij de hand genomen door Marcel en werd vervolgens verder naar beneden geleid.

Harry keek het aan en knipoogde naar Bella en Daphne. "Kuch, Kuch".

Marcel en Ginny draaide zich om toen ze Harry hoorde kuchen.

"Marcel, Wat zijn jouw intenties richting mijn dochter. Ik hoop dat ze redelijk zijn en dat je haar weer om negenuur thuis hebt gebracht" zei Harry.

Ginny zag Harry staan maar zijn ogen waren over de schouder van Marcel gericht, Er was dus ook niet veel nodig voor Ginny om te begrijpen wat er aan de hand was.

A/N: Dit was het weer voor deze week. Ik hoop dat jullie er weer van genoten hebben en tot over twee weken.

Gr Winmau.


	24. (BTK 4) H 24 Rechts 123

A/N: Harry potter is niet van mij dit is een verhaal van een fan.

* * *

 _Marcel keek en zag Ginny Potter bovenaan de trap verschijnen. Ze had een elegante avond jurk aan en was lichtjes op gemaakt. Halve wegen de trap werd ze bij de hand genomen door Marcel en verder naar beneden geleid._

 _Harry keek het aan en knipoogde naar Bella en Daphne. "Kuch, Kuch"._

 _Marcel en Ginny draaiden zich om toen ze Harry hoorde kuchen._

 _"Marcel, Wat zijn jouw intenties richting mijn dochter. Ik hoop dat ze redelijk zijn en dat je haar weer om negenuur thuis brenkt" zei Harry._

 _Ginny zag Harry staan maar zijn ogen waren over de schouder van Marcel gericht, Er was dus ook niet veel nodig voor Ginny om te begrijpen wat er aan de hand was._

(BTK 4) H24 Rechts 123

* * *

Ginny ging recht voor Harry staan. "Aaahhh Papa toe nou kan ik niet voor een keer opblijven. Jij en Mama en Mama en Mama zijn er toch ook bij. En ik weet dat Marcel zich zal gedragen als een Heer, zeker als jullie er ook zijn" en ze gaf Harry een kus op zijn wang en nam de arm van Marcel aan.

"Ginny HOE DURF JE" gilde een Molly Wemel uit, door vervolgens achter Ginny aan te lopen.

Jammer was het alleen wel voor Molly dat Zanita bij de deur opening stond en Molly recht aan keek. "Molly zo als je weet ben ik de derde vrouw van Harry en dat maakt van Ginny Potter mij dochter. Dus ik zou goed na denken voor dat je door die deur gaat" zei Zanita terwijl ze Molly met een dodelijke blik aankeek.

Harry keek naar Daphne en vroeg zachtjes. "Is Ginny verliefd op Kasper".

Daphne zei niets maar gaf hem het kleinste knikje dat ze kon geven.

Bella ging naast Harry staan en zei dat hij naar boven moest kijken.

Harry draaide zich naar de trap en zag zijn zusje in alles behalve bloed staan.

Aristona was gekleed in een zilverkleurige jurk en was net als Ginny licht opgemaakt.

Harry rende de trap op en kwam vlak voor haar tot stilstand. Hij nam haar linker hand en kuste de rug van haar hand. Vervolgens legde hij haar hand in de knik van zijn arm en begeleide haar naar beneden. "Aristona je ziet er schitterend uit" Zei hij terwijl hij haar aan keek.

Aristona bloosde een beetje en fluisterde "dankjewel".

Beneden aan de trap liet hij Aristona los en liep op Daphne en Bella af. Beide gaf hij een kus op de wang en vertelde dat hij het heel mooi vond voor wat hun voor de jongste van hun huis hadden gedaan.

Daphne en Bella knikten en liepen gearmd de grote zaal binnen, en lieten Aristona en Harry achter bij de andere kampioenen.

Minerva kwam naar de kampioenen toe en vertelde hen dat zij eerst aan de vergrote oppertafel de maaltijd moesten nuttigen, om daarna de eerste dans moesten doen om het bal officieel te openen. Pas daarna was de avond verder voor hun en waren hun verplichtingen die zij als kampioenen moesten doen, verder voldaan.

*#*

Terwijl ze naar binnen liepen en richting hun aangewezen tafel, keken Aristona en Harry om hen heen. Cedric liep naast Cho Chang en Viktor Krum liep met Pancy Parkinson. Fleur liep vooraan en had Suzanne Bonkel aan haar arm.

Harry kon zien dat Suzanne niet meer die dromerige blik in haar ogen had die ze in het begin van het school jaar wel had als Fleur naast haar liep en vroeg zich dan ook inwendig af waarom.

Even moest hij terug denken aan hoe Perkamentus en Madam Maxime hadden geprobeerd om Fleur te verplichten om met een jonge naar een gala te gaan. Ze was die dag zo kwaad geworden dat Harry echt het vermoede had dat als die twee door hadden gegaan dan had ze die dag nog in haar vogel vorm veranderd.

Pas bij de tafel keek Harry met grote ogen naar de plek waar hij moest gaan zitten. Links naast hem stond het naambordje met de naam Dorothea Omber. Met daarnaast Lucius Malfidus.

Harry schudde langzaam van nee. Gelukkig voor hem zat Aristona aan zijn rechte kant. Maar op dat naambordje stond niet de naam van Aristona of de date van Harry geschreven. Nee, de naam die op dat naambordje stond was Cornelius Droebel, met naast hem Fleur Delacours.

Terwijl Harry om de tafel heen liep zag hij de namen staan die hij niet wilde zien. Albus Perkamentus, Madam Maxime, Molly Wemel en zelfs Draco Malfidus en Ronald Wemel. En tussen die twee in zaten Suzanne en Aristona.

Harry liep weg van de tafel en ging bij zijn vrouw Zanita staan. Met zijn hand voor zijn mond en tegen haar oor aan fluisterde hij zachtjes. "Aan de namen heb ik kunnen zien dat Albus de tafel heeft ingedeeld. Dus ik weet niet wat hij van plan is maar laten we het een beetje veranderen" en daarna fluisterde hij nog wat in haar oor waar door ze even giechelde.

Zanita knikte en met een zwaai van haar hand verruimde ze de tafel die nog eens twee keer zo lang werd en in een halve cirkel veranderde.

Harry liep weer naar de tafel toe en hield een stoel klaar voor Aristona om te gaan zitten. En zo geland als dat hij was deed hij het zelfde voor Fleur en Suzanne.

Met een lach nam hij plaats en keek hoe Dorothea Ober naast haar stoel stond en een blik op storm had toen ze zag dat ze tussen Fleur en haar moeder in was gepland.

Droebel had nu een plaats tussen de minister van Frankrijk en die van Bulgarije en zijn vrouw gekregen. Krum en Pancy, Cedric en Cho zaten bij Lucius, Narcissa, links van de Minister. Perkamentus, Igor Karkaroff en Madam Maxime zaten rechts van Dorothea omber.

De rest van de familie was door Zanita ver genoeg van de andere geplaatst om niet meteen te kunnen in grijpen, maar dicht genoeg om alles mee te kunnen maken.

Albus Perkamentus ging staan en keek een keer gefronst naar de tafel maar vooral naar zijn eigen naambordje. Door vervolgens meteen boos naar Zanita te kijken. Maar hij wende meteen zijn blik af toen die uitdagen terug keek.

Hij nam zijn plaats in voor de tafel en keek de zaal in. "Ik heet iedereen welkom bij het gala van het toverschool tornooi. Ik verwelkom vooral de minister van toverkunst Cornelius Droebel en zijn onderminister Dorothea Omber. Ook heet ik alle andere genodigden van harte welkom, en smakelijk eten".

Het viel Harry op dat Perkamentus de minister van Frankrijk en Bulgarije express oversloeg en alleen Droebel bij naam noemde. Met zijn hoofd iets gebogen naar Aristona fluisterde hij. "We gaan het leuk hebben vanavond, Ik denk dat Droebel en Dorothea nu niet echt op hun gemak zitten met de andere ministers. Misschien moet ik daar wat aan gaan doen".

"Iets zeg me dat jullie dat allang van plan waren. Ik heb wel gezien hoe jij en de geweldige zes".

Harry keek Aristona met gehesen wenkbrauwen aan. "Geweldige zes" vroeg hij vragend.

"Oooo kijk me maar niet zo aan. Dat is wat iedereen jullie noemt als jullie weer iets van plan zijn. En ik heb ook gezien dat jij vannacht samen met Bella onder de onzichtbaarheids mantel het kasteel in ging. En ook hoe Daphne jullie bij het portret hielp en de rest in spanning zat afte wachten" vertelde ze terwijl ze Harry recht in de ogen keek met een blik van ontken het maar niet.

Harry gaf haar een glimlach en fluisterde zachtjes. "Klopt. We hadden al verwacht dat Albus iets zou proberen, dus ik ben samen met Bella naar de huiselfen gegaan en gevraagd hoe ze dit gala moesten gaan indelen en verzorgen. Daar leerde wij over hoe de tafel waren ingedeeld en ook wie er allemaal waren uitgenodigd. Dus vanochtend vroeg hebben we Fleur en Zanita er alles over verteld. Voor de rest van ons plan moet ook jij afwachten" vertelde Harry terwijl hij haar een klein duwtje met zijn schouder gaf. "Sorry, dat ik net deed alsof ik verast was over de indeling van de tafels. Maar het moest een geheim blijven".

Aristona keek kwaad maar kon haar glimlach niet onderdrukken.

De avond begon langzaam en niemand zei er wat, of in het geval van Droebel durfde wat te zeggen. Dus met een blik naar Suzanne gaf Harry aan dat ze het gesprek op gang mocht brengen.

Suzanne keek hem aan en wist meteen wat Harry bedoelde. "Zeg Fleur heb jij wel eens met een Centaur gepraat. Ze zijn zeer wijs en de kudde die hier in het verboden bos woont zijn goede vrienden van ons. Misschien kunnen we wel eens voor jou een ontmoeting met hen regelen".

"PPPFFF…. Halfbloeden ze zouden verboden moeten worden" sisde de stem van Dorothea.

"Harry bukte naar Aristona en fluisterde. "Dat was de val en de pad heeft toe gehapt, Nu is het de beurt aan fleur om het af te maken".

Fleur keek naar Suzanne en toen naar Dorothea Omber. Fleur keek even naar de andere kant van de tafel en zag hoe Aristona haar hoofd verborg in de arm van Harry en vooral hoe haar schouders schudde van het lachen. "No Ik eb nog nooit gepraat met een Centaur, Ik eb wel een vriend e ist e Weerwolf".

Opnieuw snoof Dorothea Omber luid door haar neus.

Jean keek op en vroeg overdreven vriendelijk. "Is er iets mis met een weerwolf of een Centaur, Mevrouw".

Harry bukte weer naar Aristona en fluisterde. "En nu dat de pad gebeten heeft kunnen we onderuit gaan zitten en genieten".

Droebel keek op en schudde hevig van nee en hoopte dat Dorothea hem doorhad.

Deze had het niet gezien en keek de France minister recht aan. "Wij puurbloed Tovenaars en Heksen zijn beter dan die halfbloeden en dat vind ik niet alleen. Vele van onze vooraanstaande Burgers zijn het met mijn mening eens, net zoals de heer Malfidus".

Fleur keek Harry aan en zag hoe hij moeite deed om zijn gezicht strak te houden.

"Hoe de mening van Heer Malfidus is daar ben ik me van bewust" zei Jean Delacours terwijl hij naar Lucius keek.

Dorothea had geen idee wat Jean bedoelde of waar hij het over had en vroeg heel onschuldig met een meisjesachtige stem. "Kent U de heer Malfidus dan".

Jean wilde wat gaan zeggen maar Dorothea Omber ging verder.

"De heer Malfidus is een filantroop die alleen maar het goede voor heeft met zijn medemens. De giften die hij aan het ministerie heeft gegeven voor het welzijn van ons Tovenaars en Heksen is legendarisch".

Jean wilde weer wat zeggen en hield de hand van Apolline vast om haar rustig te houden.

Echter werd hij deze keer niet onderbroken door Dorothea maar door Draco. "Mijn vader is de beste tovenaar die er is. Hij heeft mij verteld dat onze gemeenschap word te niet gedaan door Halfbloeden beesten en modderbloedjes".

Narcissa die naast Lucius zat deed haar hoofd in haar handen en lied haar hoofd hangen. Tussen haar vingers door keek ze naar Harry en gaf hem een blik van wacht jij maar af, met jou heb ik nog een appeltje te schillen na het gala.

Harry zei niets en gaf haar een gemeen lachje die Narcissa met net zo een lachje beantwoorde. Ze kon het niet helpen maar Harry was een Zwadderich waardig zoals hij deze val had uit gespeeld was zelfs voor haar een totale verassing geworden. Door het nichtje van Amalia de vraag te laten stellen aan de dochter van de France minister was zeer geraffineerd. Nee, Narcissa was onder de indruk en dat was ze niet gauw.

Apolline Keek naar Draco en liet een beetje van haar Allure los.

Draco's ogen werden een beetje wazig en hij deed zijn borst kast voor uit. "Ik word later net zo goed als mijn vader en zal er dan ook voor zorgen dat onze wereld word schoongemaakt van al het vuil dat er is" zei hij met trots als of het iets groots was wat hij kon doen. Terwijl hij met adoratie naar Apolline keek.

Lucius wilde wat gaan zeggen maar deze keer was het Jean zelf die tussen beide kwam. "Nou Mevrouw Omber, het is niet zo dat ik de heer Malfidus persoonlijk ken. Om eerlijk te zijn heb ik hem slechts een maal ontmoet en toen zag ik alleen zijn rug omdat hij op de loop ging voor een betere tovenaar, in mijn ogen althans, iets wat uw minister ook goed kan overigens".

Omber werd rood en wilde wat gaan zeggen maar Droebel keek naar Perkamentus en gaf aan dat hij wel genoeg had gegeten.

Perkamentus keek terug en knikte en maakte aanstalten om op zijn mededeling voor de rest gala te gaan geven.

Harry zag hoe Albus opstond en greep meteen in. "Sorry, hoofd meester maar ik en mijn date zijn nog niet eens aan onze tweede gang begonnen" zei Harry een beetje doordringend. "En als ik zo kijk zijn Fleur en haar date ook nog lang niet klaar. En ik zou wel eens wat meer willen weten over het geen waar onze minister zo goed in is, Hij is immers de hoogste man van ons ministerie. Ik persoonlijk heb niet echt veel van hem gezien. Het enige wat ik weet is dat hij altijd op de plaats is waar hij als een minister niet moet zijn. Dus als ik zo vrij zou mogen zijn zou ik wel eens willen weten hoe onze gewaardeerde gasten van Frankrijk en Bulgarije er over denken".

"Precies" kwam de Bulgaarse minister er tussen door. "Ik zou ook wel eens willen weten waarom jullie minister zo snel weg was gegaan toen de ellende begon op het WK Zwerkbal. En daar ook alle schouwers voor nodig had terwijl hij zijn eigenvolk achterliet met de ellende zonder enige vorm van bescherming".

Droebel Sputterde en Perkamentus wilde de situatie gaan redde.

"Sorry, hoofd meester" zei Apolline toen ze Albus zijn mond open zag doen. "Maar waarom heeft u en de andere hoofd meesters Jonge heer Potter niet uit het tornooi gehouden. U weet toch dat u en de Minster van het organiserende land de mogelijkheid hebben om de keuze van de cup opnieuw te laten doen. Dan was een jongen van veertien nooit in het tornooi geweest".

"Dat is de schuld van die Potter zelf" beet Ronald Wemel tussen beide. "hij doet alles voor aandacht en heeft zelfs mijn zusje tot een slaaf gemaakt".

Op de achtergrond Hoorde Harry hoe Ginny werd tegen gehouden door Marcel en Hermelien. En het was gelukkig iets dat de anderen aan de tafel geheel ontging.

"Nou, Nou Meneer Wemel ik denk dat Heer Potter dat helemaal niet zo bedoelde" probeerde Droebel het te sussen.

"Hem, Hem" kuchte Dorothea. "Cornelius ik denk dat Heer Potter het wel degelijk zo bedoelde. Het is typisch iets voor Heer potter om op die manier de lijn van de Wemels uit te roeien" Zei Dorothea alsof Harry niets anders deed. "Hij is immers een Potter en die leven op het verdriet van anderen".

Harry keek met grote ogen naar Dorothea. "Zo te horen hebt U persoonlijke ervaringen met mijn vader of Opa. Maar het aantal ontmoetingen die ik met U hebt gehad, kan ik niet anders doen dan mijn vader of Opa gelijk te geven" Beet Harry haar toe.

"Dorea Zwart was een vreselijke vrouw zoals ze mijn Charles van mijn heeft afgenomen" beet Dorothea terug.

De klap die door de zaal heen klonk deed iedereen op kijken. Er volgde een stem die zo kil was dat het de rillingen over de ruggen van velen liet lopen. "Dat U het niet eens bent met Heer Potter zal mij een worst wezen. Maar als U nog eenmaal in mij bijzijn mijn lieveling 's Tante zo beledigt dan zal ik er hoog persoonlijk voor zorgen dat U levend gevild word".

"Nou Nou Cissi" probeerde Lucius.

"Niks te nou NOU LUCIUS" zei Narcissa terwijl ze Dorothea strak bleef aan kijken. "Dat ik Onder het gezag van Heer Potter sta omdat die man van mij incompetent is om het onder anderen verbaal te kunnen winnen van een veertien jarige, Is in mijn ogen al erg genoeg. Maar mijn Familie beledigen is het laatste wat iemand doet".

Droebel stond op en trok Dorothea mee de zaal uit.

Lucius had zijn voorbeeld gevolgd en deed het zelfde met Narcissa die Dorothea bedolf onder de verwensingen die niet echt voor de studenten van Zweinstein was bedoeld.

Ze werden op de voet gevolgd door Draco die maar niet kon geloven dat Potter een achter of achter, achter neef van hem was. Maar die werd dan ook weer meteen gevolgd door Ronald Wemel die troosten de woorden zei.

Albus wist niet wat hij moest doen en volgde het gevolg de zaal uit.

Bij de deur kruiste de ogen van Narcissa met die van Minerva met als gevolgd. ^Harry, Ik denk dat we het bal kunnen gaan beginnen. Perkamentus is weg dus het kan nu eindelijk gezellig worden. Oh en we moeten ook iets leuks voor Narcissa doen, Dit had ik niet verwacht en dit heeft ze zeker niet verdiend^.

*#*

Het was Zanita die naar het midden van de zaal liep en met een Sonorus spreuk het woord nam. "Ik dame Zweinstein vraag de kampioenen van de school om hun plaats in te nemen op de dans vloer. Zij zullen de eerste dans gaan lijden en daarna is het gala geopend. Veel plezier allemaal".

Harry keek hoe Cedric Cho naar de dansvloer begeleide en deed het zelfde. Hij draaide zich naar Aristona en hield zijn hand naar haar uit. Hij nam haar hand en kuste haar konkels en begeleide haar de dansvloer op.

De eerste dans was een simpele tango en voor de zoveelste keer bedankte hij Harriet de vrouw van Bogrod voor de dansspreuk van zijn moeder.

De dans was simpel maar Aristona had de tijd van haar leven. Harry had haar mee genomen naar haar eerste gala. En hier mocht ze de dans openen met niet alleen haar broer maar ook nog eens met koning Zweinstein.

Daphne en Bella waren elkaar met een lach aan het weg duwen. Zo gauw als de dans was afgelopen wilde zij de volgende dans van hun Harry hebben. De laatste tonen klonken en de strijd was daar. Bella duwde Daphne en Daphne duwde terug. Met nog twee stappen te gaan waren ze bij Harry. De vraag was alleen wie was de eerste voor de dans. Daphne stak haar hand naar voren en wist zeker dat ze de eerste was.

Harry werd omgedraaid en stond oog in oog met Zanita. "Mijn Koning wilt u mij de eer geven en mij vergezellen in de volgende dans.

Daphne keek naar Bella. "Je weet dat het jouw schuld is he".

Bella haalde haar schouders op. "Je weet het toch, Als twee heksen vechten om een tovenaar gaat de derde vrouw ermee van door". Bella keek over haar schouder en lachte naar Zanita. Met haar rechter hand draaide ze Daphne in het rond. "Nou, als ik niet met mijn tovenaar kan dansen, dan dans ik maar met mijn heks".

"En ik maar denken dat je niet van mij hield" giechelde Daphne.

Het gala was geweldig voor iedereen. Iedereen danste met iedereen en Marcel en Harry hadden geen moment rust. Met al hun vrouwelijke vrienden was hun danskaart helemaal vol geboekt.

Het was om half elf in de avond toen Draco de dansvloer op liep. Hij werd op de voet gevolgd door Ron, Korzel en kwast. Met zijn rechte hand tikte hij op een schouder. "Mag ik inbreken en deze dans over nemen".

Bella keek in de ogen van Daphne en wist het antwoord. "Sorry Draco, maar mijn vrouw dans alleen met echte jongens".

"Ik kan jou zeggen dat Draco meer dan een jongen is dan jij ooit zal weten modderbloedje"gilde Ron.

Suzanne was er net als hun andere vrienden bij komen staan toen ze Draco en zijn gevolg de dansvloer op zag lopen. "Echt waar Ron en hoe groot is de grote jongen van Draco dan wel niet".

Ron keek naar Suzanne en vervolgens naar Bella. "Nee, dat bedoel ik niet. Ik zeg alleen maar dat Draco meer jongen is dan Bella ooit zal weten".

"Kijk Hermelien zo ziet een meer jongen er dus" zei Marcel.

Hermelien keek naar Draco en toen weer naar Marcel. "Als dat een meer jongen is dan wil ik het niet hebben, Hij gebruikt meer make-up dan ik doe, en ik ben blij met mijn mindere jongen" Vertelde Hermelien terwijl ze naar het lachende gezicht van Marcel keek.

"Wacht wil jij mij vertellen dat Draco make-up draagt en geen mooie jongen van nature is" vroeg Daphne.

"Ik draag geen make-up" gilde Draco.

"Ik kou van Manne met beetje make-up" zei Fleur terwijl ze haar allure op Draco richtte.

"Echt waar ik gebruik alleen maar wat rouge en ik verf mijn haar" Vertelde Draco terwijl hij een beetje kwijlde. Het was op dat moment dat Draco begreep dat iedereen hem had gehoord.

De gil die er op volgde was van een meisje O nee het was de gil van Draco die de zaal uit rende.

Harry hield zich staande aan de schouder van Bella en keek lachend in het rond. "Hoe leuk ik het ook vind dat Draco kan gillen als een meisje. Vraag ik me toch af waar mijn eigen date is gebleven".

De groep keek in het rond maar waar ze ook keken er was nergens een Aristona te zien.

"Ik kan mijn date ook niet vinden" zei Fleur in eens.

"Oooo Merlijn ik wist het" gilde Daphne ineens door vervolgens de grote zaal uit te rennen.

Ze werd op de voet gevolgd door de anderen en door Fleur. Het was in de speciaal aangelegde tuin dat ze ineens stil hield.

Bella die het dichts achter haar liep kon niet op te tijd stoppen meer knalde volop tegen Daphne aan.

"Zie, ik wist het" Zei Daphne terwijl ze met een vinger naar voren wees. "Kijk maar, daar zie je wel".

Iets verderop uit gehoorsafstand van de vrienden zat Aristona op de schoot van Suzanne. De diep gang van het gesprek was duidelijk te zien. En ook waar de handen van de beide dames waren.

"Oke we hebben genoeg gezien"zei Harry terwijl hij Bella en Daphne mee probeerde te trekken. Iets wat hem overigens heel veel moeite koste om voor elkaar te krijgen.

"Ik weet niet wat ik zie maar het is heet" zei Fleur in een hese stem.

"Oke jij hebt ook genoeg gezien" Riep Hermelien terwijl ze Fleur met beide handen vooruit duwde. Achter Harry en Marcel aan die het zelfde bij Bella en Daphne deden.

Het Gala ging verder en de dans kaart werd weer goed gevuld. Het enige verschil dat er nu was, was dat Fleur bij hun was komen staan want Suzanne en Aristona lieten zich niet meer zien. Iedereen danste met iedereen en de laatste dans was voor Hermelien en Marcel, Bella en Daphne, Loena en die jongen van Ravenclaw. Ginny en Casper Krauwel, Fleur en Zanita en Harry en zijn Oma.

*#*

Het was inmiddels een uur in de ochtend. Iedereen zat in de leerlingen kamer en hoorde van Harry dat Albus terug was gekomen en meteen weer was weggegaan.

Volgens Albus was zijn aanwezigheid niet meer gewenst. Iets waar Minerva volgens Harry volkomen gelijk in had.

Vanaf de gang klonk er een gegiechel dat steeds luider werd. Op het moment dat de deur door de stichters werd opengedaan kwamen Aristona en Suzanne giechelend binnen in de nu donkere leerlinge kamer. Ze hingen in elkaars armen en hadden niet eens door dat de rest van huis Zweinstein op hen zat te wachten.

Aristona trok Suzanne naar en stoel en duwde haar erop. Ze kroop op haar schoot en wilde haar net opnieuw verlijden tot een diepgaand gesprek toen ze meer dan een persoon hoorde kuchen. Langzaam keek ze om en voelde hoe Suzanne haar gezicht in haar rug verborg. Waarschijnlijk om haar rode wangen te verbergen iets wat ze zelf ook had.

Nog voor dat Aristona wat kon zeggen werd ze in een knuffel genomen door Daphne die haar geluk wensten.

Het was Harry die bij Suzanne ging staan en haar ook in een knuffel nam. "Ben jij nu gelukkig nou dat je Aristona voor jezelf hebt" vroeg hij in een fluister toon.

"Suzanne knikte haar hoofd op en neer terwijl ze Harry dichter tegen zich aan trok. "Ja ik ben gelukkiger zo. Even was Suzanne stil en zei. "Hoe lang weet jij al dat ik op vrouwen viel".

"Ik weet het al zolang als dat ik jou naar Aristona zag kijken. Maar ook omdat jouw tante me gevraagd heeft om goed op jou te passen" Amalia wist het al eerder dan dat jij het zelf wist" vertelde Harry haar eerlijk.

"Krijg ik nu de grote broer toespraak van jou" vroeg Suzanne terwijl ze met een klein pruillipje uitdagend naar Harry keek.

Harry kuste haar voorhoofd en draaide zich om naar Aristona. "Verklaar je nader jonge dame. Hoe durf jij de koning van Zweinstein en jouw date voor het gala zomaar alleen achter te laten voor een mooiere vrouw dan dat ik ooit zou kunnen zijn".

Aristona keek naar Harry voordat haar gezicht veranderde van kleur en ze in de armen van Harry vloog.

*#*

Het was ruim een uurlater toen Minerva de leerlingen kamer binnen kwam samen met Isabella en de anderen. Het eerste wat ze zag was Harry die in het midden van de bank zat met Daphne en Bella aan zijn zijde. Op de stoel zat Marcel met Hermelien op zijn schoot. Op de andere bank zat Ginny met Casper. Maar de grootste verassing voor haar was Suzanne met Aristona.

Isabella zei niets en lachte alleen maar bij het zien van haar jongste dochter. Met haar hand gaf ze aan dat Daphne opzei moest gaan zodat zij zelf een plek naast Harry kon in nemen.

Een gebaar dat door Minerva met Bella werd herhaald.

Met een zucht stond Bella op, vouwde haar armen voor haar borstkast en liep met haar neus in de lucht naar Arabella. Door vervolgens bij haar op schoot te kruipen. "Mamaaa, Oma mini is erg gemeen tegen mij. Ze duwde me zomaar aan de kant omdat zij zelf bij haar kleinzoon wilt zitten" vertelde Bella terwijl ze extra zielig naar haar moeder keek.

Arabella keek naar haar dochter. "Ja, schat het is erg oneerlijk, Ze was mij ook voor anders had ik naast Harry gekropen".

Bella keek met open mond naar haar moeder. Ze wilde wat zeggen maar kon geen antwoord vinden. Het enige wat ze kon doen was kijken naar Daphne en hopte dat haar toekomstige zustervrouw, haar te hulp zou komen.

Daphne echter was op de schoot van haar vader gekropen en riep. "Sorry, Bella je staat er alleen voor, dat is mijn moeder en die kan toch meteen voelen dat ik het niet meen als ik vertel dat ze gemeen tegen mij is".

Het gelach wat rond de kamer ging was een lust om te horen. Over de nieuwe relatie van Aristona en Suzanne werd niets gezegd. Isabella had de gevoellens van beide dames al een aantal maande in de gaten gehouden. Dat was gebeurd van af het moment dat ze Suzanne betrapte toen ze de hand van Aristona vast hiel in het Potter kasteel.

Van af dat moment waren de gevoelens alleen maar toe genomen. En al de gevoelens die Isabella voelde waren eerlijk en op recht.

Het was ook iets dat Daphne en Aristona wisten. En zolang hun moeder niets zei dan was het goed. Het laatste wat ze namelijk wilde was de pijn van haar dochter voelen.

Het vuur in de openhaard laaide groen op en van uit de vlammem kwam een intense Narcissa Malfidus gestapt. Ze klopte het roet van haar jurk en keek met een doordringende blik naar Harry. "Oke ik wil een ding weten. Hoelang waren jullie al van plan om Dorothea uitte spelen tegen over de bezoeker van Bulgarije en Frankrijk. Maar ook of het jullie intentie was om Lucius daar in te betrekken".

* * *

A/N: dat was het voor deze week. Zie jullie weer in twee weken.

Groetjes Winmau.


	25. (BTK 4) H 25 Een moeder en een gouden ei

A/N: Harry Potter is niet van mij. Dit is een verhaal van een fan.

Even terug naar het laatste deel van hoofdstuk 24.

* * *

 _Het vuur in de openhaard laaide groen op en van uit de vlammen kwam een intense Narcissa Malfidus gestapt. Ze klopte het roet van haar jurk en keek met een doordringende blik naar Harry. "Oke ik wil een ding weten. Hoelang waren jullie al van plan om Dorothea uitte spelen tegen over de bezoeker van Bulgarije en Frankrijk. Maar ook of het jullie intentie was om Lucius daar in te betrekken"._

(BTK 4) H25 Een moeder en een gouden ei.

Harry gooide zijn handen in de lucht in een teken van vrede en onschuldigheid. Met een blik op Narcissa vertelde hij. "We en daarmee bedoel ik Bella en mijzelf zijn gisteren ochtend vroeg naar de keukens gegaan. Mijn vrienden en ik hadden namelijk een vermoede dat Albus wel iets van plan zou zijn. Daar heb ik met de huiselfen gepraat over het wel en geen van vandaag. Het was ook daar dat leerde we hoe Albus onze plaatsten hadden ingedeeld. Door mijzelf tussen Droebel en Dorothea te plaatsen en vervolgens Lucius en zichzelf ook vlak bij me te plaatsen, wist ik dat hij iets van plan zou zijn. Maar ik wist nog helemaal niet wat.

Zeker wanneer ik ook zag hoe hij ervoor gezorgd had dat de rest van mijn familie een heel stuk van ons af was geplaatst. Op Suzanne en Aristona na.

Ik heb dat vervolgens hier aan de geweldige zes".

Bijna iedereen keek meteen naar Harry, met een vragende blik in hun ogen.

Harry gooide meteen weer zijn handen in de lucht. "He, ik heb het niet verzonnen, ik heb het gisteren ook voor het eerst gehoord" vertelde hij om iedereen gerust te stellen. "Het schijnt zo te zijn dat bijna het hele kasteel ons zo noemt. Wij zijn de geweldige zes. Dus ik kan het niet helpen".

KNIP, Knip, knip, knip.

Harry keek naar de knippende vingers van Narcissa die zich nu voor zijn neus bevonden.

"Mijn Heer Potter, Als ik U was zou ik maar doorgaan met het verhaal anders doe ik U wat" vertelde Narcissa hem door dringend. Terwijl ze hem met een vurige blik aankeek.

"Oke Oke ik ga al door" vertelde Harry snel. "Nou ik vertelde het dus aan de geweldig hhmm laat maar. Nou ik vertelde het dus aan mijn vrienden. Het was dan ook al snel dat wij tot de conclusie kwamen dat Albus, natuurlijk met de samenwerking van Droebel en jouw liefhebbende wel getalenteerde over het paardgetilde zeer omhooggevallen".

"HMMM Harryyyy" zei Narcissa terwijl ze met haar toverstok voor zijn gezicht zwaaide. "Ik weet dat je net zo veel van Lucius houd als dat ik dat doe. Toch zou ik graag willen dat je door gaat. Ook een kietelspreuk kan je gek maken als ik het maar lang genoeg toe pas" waarschuwde Narcissa hem.

Harry gaf haar alleen maar een lach en ging verder. "Nou het was ons dus duidelijk dat ze vooral mij in een hoek wilde drukken. Alles wat ik zou zeggen zou terplekken omgedraaid weerlegd worden in het voordeel van hun zelf.  
Je begrijpt natuurlijk wel dat we dat niet konden toe staan toch! Dus we hadden gezamenlijk besloten om Dorothea in de val te laten lopen. Ze heeft namelijk al vaak genoeg bewezen dat ze haar mond niet kan houden als het haar uit komt.

Nu weten we dat Dorothea Omber een grote hekel heeft aan alles wat niet van puur bloed is. In dat opzicht is ze zelfs nog erger dan die kwal die jij echtgenoot noemt".

Narcissa snoof luid en keek dreigend naar Harry.

Harry lachte weer een beetje. "Nou omdat Apolline en Fleur Glamorgana's zijn, zouden die zich aangesproken voelen als Dorothea iets verkeerds zou zeggen. En zowel jij als wij kennen Dorothea Omber goed genoeg dat zoiets zeker zou gebeuren. Dat die pad juist jouw liefhebbende man erbij betrok" en opnieuw negeerde Harry de blik die Narcissa hem gaf. "was natuurlijk het glazuur op de taart. En dat Draco hem de beste tovenaar vond was ook mooi mee genomen. Zeker voor zo een echte jongen als hem".

De meeste van de vrienden moesten hard lachen bij die woorden. Toch waren het Hermelien en Marcel die dat het hardste deden.

"Jammer alleen dat hij niet weet dat zijn vader de billen kust van een half bloed" vertelde Harry snel.

Narcissa keek op en zei "wat zei je daar".

"Oooo wacht even dat wist je natuurlijk nog niet. Lord Voldemort is een halfbloed. Zijn moeder was een volbloed heks maar zijn vader was niets anders dan een doodgewone dreuzel. En als zijn grote woorden over het puurbloed zijn en het misbruik van de dreuzels en halfbloeden is niets anders dan het winnen van sympathiek van de puurbloedige als Lucius en zijn andere dooddoener vriendjes. Zij kussen allemaal zijn billen in de hoop op een geweldig bestaan. Iets wat Draco ook zal gaan doen als hij weer terug is".

Narcissa keek naar de grond en liet een traan over haar wang heen glijden.

Harry zag de traan over haar wang heen glijden en stond meteen op. Iets in zijn verhaal had haar pijn gedaan en dat was het laatste wat hij wilde doen. Met een paar stappen was hij bij haar en legde een arm om haar heen.

In een fluisterstem zei ze. "Ben ik nou echt zo een slechte moeder, Had ik Draco nou echt niet kunnen redden van het lot dat zijn vader hem opdraagt?"

Harry hoorde de pijn in haar stem en voor het eerst zag hij een andere kant van zich zelf. Als klein jongetje wilde hij altijd de liefde voelen van een moeder. En nu naast hem zat Narcissa een moeder die alles overhad voor haar zoon en die niets wilde dan de liefde van een zoon voelen. Maar Lucius had ervoor gezorgd dat ze juist die liefde niet kreeg. "Narcissa, Jij weet net zo goed als ik dat jij daar niets tegen kan doen. Ik hou ziels veel van Bella en het contract tussen mij en Bella veranderd daar niets aan. Maar ik heb ook dat contract van jouw goed bekeken. In dat contract staat duidelijk dat jij geen mening mag hebben. Alles wat Lucius wilde moest en zou gebeuren. Jij kon je nooit verzetten tegen zijn wil het was iets waar de magie voor zorgde. Als die wil er niet was geweest dan was Draco heel anders geworden dan dat hij nu is.

Nu de enige die dat contract kan veranderen is de huidige Heer Zwart. Maar omdat Augusta de zaken van heer Zwart waarneemt kan Sirius dat nu niet veranderen. Ik zeg dit omdat ik aanneem dat het contract tussen jou en Lucius het enige obstakel is dat we hebben" zei Harry voorzichtig.

Narcissa zei niets maar knikte wel terwijl ze haar ogen depte met een zakdoek die Harry haar had gegeven.

Harry zag het en drukte Narcissa wat dichter tegen zich aan. "Het contract heeft ervoor gezorgd dat jij niets tegen Lucius kan doen. Hij kan jou alles aan doen maar jij hem niet. Het zorgt er ook voor dat zijn wil met Draco wet is. Van af de geboorte van Draco was het vastgelegd dat hij een dooddoener zou worden".

Narcissa hoorde de woorden en wist dat Harry gelijk had. Het gevoel echter werd er niet minder om.

Bella kroop aan de andere kant van haar zuster en nam haar ook in een knuffel. "Zusje het is niet jouw schuld. Lucius heeft Draco opgevoed en hem verwent met alles wat hij hem maar kon geven. Als Draco geen dooddoener wordt dan zorgt zijn houding wel dat hij in de problemen gaat komen".

Het was opnieuw dat Narcissa niets ander kon doen dan knikken. Ook nu weer wist ze dat ook Bella gelijk had. Maar ook die woorden gaven heer niet echt het goede gevoel dat ze wilde voelen.

Harry die Narcissa nog steeds in een knuffel had begreep waar Bella heen ging en nam het weer van haar over toen ze hem een blik van Help me gaf. "Iedereen hier weet wat er gedaan moet worden. Aan het einde van het jaar komt die zogenaamde heer weer terug. Daarna gaat het nog een jaar duren voor dat Bellatrix wordt terug gestuurd. Als dat gedaan is zal ik alles doen om jou bij Lucius weg te halen. De basis daarvoor is al gelegd en dat weet je zelf ook".

Narcissa knikte opnieuw en bleef luisteren naar Harry.

Wat Draco betreft zal het moeilijk worden en ik weet ook niet echt wat ik voor hem kan doen. Ik zal hem in het jaar nadat Bellatrix is teruggestuurd helpen waar ik kan. Als er een mogelijkheid is om hem bij jouw terug te krijgen dan zal ik dat doen. Maar ik beloof niets, hij moet het namelijk ook zelf willen". Weer keek Harry naar Bella en over haar schouder heen kon hij zien dat Isabella en zijn oma aan het mee luisteren waren.

Isabella gaf hem met haar handen aan dat hij door moest gaan en dat hij het goed deed.

Harry knikte en ging verder. "Ik weet niet hoe het met Draco zal gaan, maar ik weet wel hoe het met jou zal gaan. Hoe dan ook, ik zal jou weg halen bij Lucius. En als dat als slaaf is net zoals Ginny is begonnen dan is dat zo. Maar hoe dan ook, ik weet dat jij een mooie vrouw bent en dat je voor je het zelf weet weer een leuke vent aan de haak zal slaan. En kleine heksjes en tovenaars op de wereld zal zetten. Ik kan me namelijk niet indenken dat een heks van begin twintig lang alleen zal zijn".

Pats "Ik ben een getrouwde vrouw Potter" zei Narcissa na een tik op zijn achterhoofd.

Nog voor dat Harry zijn hand op zijn achterhoofd kon leggen om over de plek te wrijven waar Narcissa hem de tik had gegeven werden zijn lippen bedekt met de lippen van Narcissa.

De kus was snel maar Narcissa hield zijn voorhoofd tegen dat van haar. "Bedankt Harry kleine charmeur van mij, ik zou bijna jaloers worden op mijn zusje".

"Alleen maar bijna" riep Daphne met een lach.

Narcissa lachte terug ze was de rede waarvoor ze kwam helemaal vergeten. "Bedankt voor alles Harry, Ik ga naar het huisje in Havermout. Lucius is er voor een week vandoor Ik wil niet weten wat hij aan het doen is al heb ik wel een walgelijk idee. Dus ik heb de tijd en ga mijn andere zuster gezelschap houden. Kunnen die twee tortelduifjes die daar ook zijn een week voor zich zelf hebben".

Iedereen wist dat ze het over Sirius en Amalia had en lachte dan ook toen ze verdween in een zee van groene vlammen.

"Je weet Harry als ze door heeft dat je haar van gedachten heeft veranderd dan is ze dubbel zo kwaad he" vertelde Bella hem.

Harry knikte en keek een beetje angstig naar het vuur in de openhaard.

"Wees niet bang Harry. Daphne en ik zullen je voor de eerste twee seconde redde. Daar na zul je moeten renen" Lachte Bella terwijl ze de arm van Daphne in die van haar vouwde en weg liep.

*#*

De week die er op volgde werd volbracht op Zweinstein. Om daarna de rest van de vakantie het Potter kasteel door te brengen. Op die dagen ging Harry ook vaak als mogelijk naar Bellatrix in Azkaban. Op de eerste dag kon hij duidelijk zien wat hij en Snot hadden gedaan. De Bellatrix die nu in Azkaban zat was gezond en zag er goed uit. Hij was nu ook blij met het speciale potje dat hij had. Het bewuste potje was gevuld was met de haren van de uitgemergelde Bellatrix. Het zou namelijk niet goed voor haar zijn als Voldemort een gezonde Bellatrix zou bevrijden. Wat ook een mooie uitkomst was, was dat Arabella een nieuw soort wisseldrank had gebrouwd. Deze drank zorgde er voor dat je een hele dag de andere gedaante kon vasthouden in plaats van een uur.

De paar uur dat Harry bij Bellatrix was werd gevuld door knuffel en kus lessen van Bellatrix. Wat op zijn beurt weer erg gewaardeerd werd door Bella en Daphne.

Zanita als magisch wezen had het niet nodig maar de paar kussen die zij en Harry deelde nadat hij haar ten huwelijk had gevraagd nam ze met veel passie aan.

Het was op de tweede dag in het Potterkasteel dat Harry zijn ei tevoorschijn haalde. Bij het openen van het ei hoorde hij iedereen meteen gillen dat hij het weer dicht moest doen terwijl zij hun handen op hun oren hielden.

Op het moment dat Harry het ei dicht deed klonk de stem van Arabella door de stilte heen. "Harry het is een liet dat gezongen word door het meer volk in het meer bij Zweinstein. Ik weet het omdat ik zaken met ze doe. Het beste wat je kunt doen is het beluisteren als het ei onder water is".

Nog voor dat Harry wat kon zeggen werd hij door twee paar armen voort getrokken en in het zwembad van het potter kasteel geduwd. Harry die al sputteren boven het water uit kwam hoorde nog eens zeven plonsen. Of dat zo was wist hij niet zeker maar hij dacht dat iedereen hem gevolgd was.

Toen het water weer rustig was zag hij dat zijn gedachten gelijk hadden gehad. De volwassenen stonden aan de rand van het zwembad en de rest lag er in.

Harry nam een paar diepe happen naar adem en dook onderwater, gevolgd door de andere waar hij meteen het ei opende. Na nog drie keer kopje onder te zijn gegaan gingen ze allemaal het water uit waar Hermelien meteen alles op schreef.

Na een paar droogspreuken van de volwassenen was iedereen klaar om het raadsel van het ei te gaan op lossen.

Als eerste las Hermelien het hele lied voor.

' _ **Wil je ons vinden, zoek ons lied.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Boven de grond zingen wij niet.  
En denk eraan, tijdens het speuren,  
Wie ons niet vindt, zal dat betreuren.  
Je hebt een uur – dus snel beginnen,  
Wat we roofden kun je dan herwinnen.  
Maar na dat uur verstrijkt de tijd:  
Te laat, verloren, voor altijd kwijt.'**_

Nadat Hermelien alles had voorgelezen begon het overleggen en het uitvogelen van het lied. Het eerste gedeelte werd meteen door Daphne te niet gedaan.

 _ **Wil je ons vinden, zoek ons lied.  
Boven de grond zingen wij niet.**_

"Het eerste is makkelijk. De plek waar het lied werd gezongen is de plek waar je zal moeten zoeken. Ik zie Albus en Droebel niet de moeite doen om iedere leerling naar een andere plak op de wereld te brengen. Dus de plek is op Zweinstein. In een grot of in het meer. Nu weten we dat het lied is gezongen in de taal van het meervolk dus zal je in het meer moeten zoeken vertelde Daphne.

De meeste knikte instemmend en Hermelien las het volgende gedeelte weer voor.

 _ **En denk eraan, tijdens het speuren, Wie ons niet vindt, zal dat betreuren.**_

Het was Hermelien die het tweede gedeelte beantwoorde. "het tweede is net zo simpel als het eerste. De plek waar je naartoe moet is de plaats waar het meervolk woont. En dat is natuurlijk weer in het meer van Zweinstein.

Het waren Bella en Harry die het zelfde antwoord gaven. "Het meervolk van Zweinstein woont in het midden van het meer op de diepste plaats die er is. Die plaats was hen toegekend na de oorlog die het volk had gehad in de middellandse zee. De plek in het meer was hen door de stichters van Zweinstein gegeven".

Hermelien keek met trots na Bella en Harry. "Ik ben blij dat ik niet de enige ben die Zweinstein een geschiedenis door en door heeft gelezen". Ze pinkten een nep traatje weg en las het derde gedeelte voor.

 _ **Je hebt een uur – dus snel beginnen, Wat we roofden kun je dan herwinnen.**_

Even was iedereen stil tot dat Suzanne het woord nam. "Ik denk dat het duidelijk is. Zij zullen iets krijgen wat jij bij hun moet gaan halen. Het licht natuurlijk ook voor de hand dat het niet zomaar iets is. Je gaat namelijk niet voor de lol het koude meer in aan het einde van februari. Ik denk dat het een ding is waar je veel waarde aan hecht, waarschijnlijk je bezem of zoiets".

Het was nu weer dat iedereen even stil was en na dacht over het geen wat Suzanne had gezegd. Het was opnieuw dat ze er allemaal mee instemde.

Weer was er moment van stilte tot dat Hermelien het laatste gedeelte voorlas.

 _ **Maar na dat uur verstrijkt de tijd: Te laat, verloren, voor altijd kwijt.'**_

"Nou dat is ook simpel, gewoon een uur je adem in houden. Dan zwemmen naar het midden van het meer en na de bodem. Pakken wat je kwijt bent en terug komen" zei Bella als of het niets was.

Harry keek haar met een omhoog getrokken wenkbrauwen aan. "En wanneer heb jij voor het laatst je adem in gehouden voor een uur" vroeg Harry haar.

Bella keek terug. "Ik weet het Harry, dat is ook eigenlijk het enige probleem, je moet je adem in houden voor een uurtje simpel toch" en Bella lachte.

"Kieuwwier" riep Marcel uit.

Iedereen keek Marcel vragend aan, alleen Arabella wist wat hij bedoelde. "Geweldig idee Marcel" riep ze uit.

Marcel kleurde bij het compliment dat Arabella hem gaf.

Arabella zag het en legde uit wat kieuwwier was. "Kieuwwier is een plant dat in een zoetwatermeer groeit. Als je de juiste hoeveelheid inneemt kun je voor ruim een uur onderwater Zwemmen. Het kieuwwier zorgt ervoor dat je kieuwen krijgt waardoor je onderwater kan ademen. Het geeft je ook zwemvliezen als voeten waardoor je meer snelheid kan maken".

Het idee dat ze allemaal door middel van een plant onder water zouden kunnen ademen sprak hen wel aan. Het was dan al gauw dat Arabella erop uit werd gestuurd om Kieuwwier te gaan halen. Zo dat ze met zijn allen konden gaan oefenen eerst in het zwembad van het Potter kasteel en daarna in het meer als ze op Zweinstein zouden zijn.

*#*

Narcissa verscheen in het kleine huisje in Havermout. Tot haar verbazing zag ze Dan en Emma griffel zitten, maar geen Andromeda.

Emma zat met een paar oorwarmers op haar hoofd en Dan met een vierkante doos in zijn rechterhand waarin hij tegen aan het praten was.

De ogen van Narcissa werden helemaal groot toen ze de stem van haar oudste zus uit de doos hoorde komen. Met een tikje van haar vinger op de schouder van Emma gaf ze aan dat ze er was.

Emma keek op en lachte breed. Ze gaf Narcissa een verrekijker en wees uit het raam naar een plek waar Andromeda stond te werken.

Narcissa keek door het raam maar wist niet naar waar ze moest kijken. Het enige wat ze zag was een grijze omgekeerde paraplu waar een draad aan zat. En ook hoe haar zuster die met een soort paal in de grond zette.

"Oke Dan, dat is precies goed. Op deze manier kunnen we alles horen en hoeven we niet steeds naar buiten te gaan" riep Emma in eens van achter haar.

Narcissa draaide zich om en keek naar Emma. Ze zag hoe die aan een knopje op een grote zwarte boos draaide en hoe ze de draad van haar oorwarmers uit de doos haalde met een vreemde naald aan het einde.

 _"Hoe gaat het op Zweinstein" klonk de stem van Voldemort uit de doos._

Narcissa werd lijkbleek toen ze de stem hoorde en zakte rillend van angst op een stoel.

Dan zag het en deed gauw de hoofdtelefoon weer op en plugde hem in de luidspreker. Van uit zijn ooghoek zag hij hoe Emma bij Narcissa ging zitten en haar in haar armen nam.

Emma keek naar Narcissa en vroeg voorzichtig. "Wat is er Cissy, je wist toch dat we hem al een paar maanden op het spoor waren. Maar je wist toch ook dat we hem in de gaten moesten houden".

Narcissa knikte maar kon haar tranen niet onderdrukken. "Ik weet het Emma en ik weet ook dat hij aan het eind van het jaar weer helemaal terug zal zijn. Maar dat ik nu ook zijn stem hoorde bracht alles terug. De eerste oorlog hebben we hem gevolgd maar dat is iets waar ik nooit een voorstander van ben geweest.

Begrijp me goed ik ben helemaal voor tradities en alles laten zo als het was. Ik was ook tegen al die dreuzel kinderen die in onze wereld kwam en alles wat wij vinden bekritiseerde. Ik ben niet tegen het idee dat ze magie leerde, nee dat was iets dat ik heel leuk vond. Ik had hen dat zelf ook wel willen leren. Nu mijn oplossing zou zijn hun een les geven in de gebruiken en de tradities van de toverwereld.

Heer Voldemort en zijn volgers waaronder mijn man zijn waren voor het uitmoorden van hen allemaal. Volgens hen waren zij een ziekte en stalen zij de toverkracht die ons to behoorde. Ze konden maar niet begrijpen dat het allemaal kinderen zijn van snullen waren. Hoogstwaarschijnlijk ben jij of Dan ook een Snul en is Hermelien daarom als heks geboren.

In de eerste oorlog heb ik gezien hoe dreuzel werden mishandeld, verkracht en uitgemoord. En het waren niet alleen maar volwassenen. Ik weet namelijk ook hoe mijn man veel tieners heeft verkracht en uitgemoord uit de naam van superieur zijn aan de minderen. En omdat het dreuzels waren werd het allemaal toe gelaten, zolang hij en zijn dooddoener vriendje het maar niet bij heksen deden.  
En als ik dan denk dat ik het waarschijnlijk nog een heel jaar aan moet horen en het soms ook moet aan zien als ze het doen. Ik weet niet echt of ik dat nog wel zou aan kunnen ik weet namelijk ook dat Lucius mijn zoon de dooddoener zal laten spelen op school het doet mijn maag nu al drie keer omdraaien als ik eraan denk".

Emma hoorde het verhaal aan en dacht daarbij aan verschillende groeperingen die zich nu in de wereld bevonden. Deze groepen dooddoeners deden precies het zelfde als in de dreuzel wereld, alleen was het niet over toverkracht maar over het geloof. Het geen wat al decennia aan de gang was in de wereld die Emma kon.

Andromeda was weer terug gekomen en nam plaats naast haar zusje. Ze legde haar arm om haar schouder en trok Narcissa tegen zich aan. "Ik weet dat het moeilijk is Cissy en net als de vorige keer zullen we verliezen hebben. Maar ik ken Harry goed genoeg om te weten dat als hij het zonder doden kan doen dat hij het ook zal doen.

Emma begreep waar Andromeda heen wilde en ook wat Harry ermee te maken had. Ze kon zich de dag nog goed herinneren dat Hermelien ineens voor hun deur stond. Het was de kerst van het eerste jaar en ze zou de laatste week bij Marcel zijn. Maar halverwege die week was ze ineens voor een dag thuis. Die dag vertelde Hermelien over een trol en wat Harry allemaal was overkomen in zijn jeugd. Maar vooral over de hoeveelheid littekens die Harry wel niet op zijn lichaam had zitten.

Het jaar dat er opvolgde verloren ze hun Hermelien beetje bij beetje. Tot het punt dat Harry hen erbij haalde. Ze waren ineens deel van het leven van hun dochter en maakte deel uit van magische familie van Harry en de wereld waar hun dochter nu in leefde. Ze hebben met eigen ogen gezien hoe Harry de dreuzel wereld en de magische wereld in elkaar liet overlopen. Het feit dat ze nu hier waren en hun dreuzel techniek toepaste was een bewijs daarvan. Maar ook hoe hij de kennis van Narcissa gebruikte over de oude gewoontes.

Emma schudde even met haar hoofd en hoorde nog net wat Andromeda als laatste tegen haar zuster vertelde.

"Als Voldemort aan het einde van dit jaar terug is hebben we nog maar een jaar te gaan. Als we een beetje geluk hebben word het een rustig jaar en word Bellatrix zonder veel gedoe teruggestuurd. Pas daarna kunnen we gaan doen wat we willen om de oorlog naar onze hand te zetten. En als ik Harry goed genoeg kan dan heeft hij allang een plan".

Narcissa lachte luid. "Harry en een plan, Ha echt niet".

Emma en Andromeda keken haar aan met vragende ogen.

Narcissa zag ze kijken en lachte nog een keertje voorzichtig voor ze haar uitleg gaf. "Harry heeft geen plannen alleen maar ideeën. Het zijn de vrienden die voor de plannen en de uitwerking zorgen. En als het dan zover is dan is het Harry die de klappen op zich neemt.

Begrijp me goed. De ideeën van Harry zijn de beste die er zijn. Maar zonder de toevoegingen van zijn vrienden zijn ze niet veel waard. Maar als ze samen werken zijn ze niet alleen machtiger dan wie dan ook maar ook slimmer. En hun jeugd zorgt ervoor dat ze meer risico durven te nemen dan wij volwassenen dat zouden doen".

Emma en Andromeda moesten instemmend knikken en wisten dat ze nog veel mee zouden maken zolang als Harry en zijn vrienden aan de touwtjes trokken.

* * *

A/N: LongLiveTheBloodyQueen. Ik hoop dat het, het wachten waard was.

A/N: Dit was het weer voor deze week zie jullie over twee weken.  
Gr Winmau


	26. (BTK 4) H26 Rita laat weer eens van zich

A/N Harry Potter is niet van mij. Dit is een verhaal van een fan.

(BTK 4) H26 Rita laat weer eens van zich horen.

* * *

Het was in de eerste week van februari dat de vrienden aan de kant van het meer zaten. Allemaal hadden ze een slijmerig goedje in hun handen en een duikers pak aan om hun lichaam een beetje te beschermen tegen het koude water. Na het raadsel te hebben opgelost waren de vrienden onder lichte druk en heel veel dwang van Hermelien en Daphne, de laatste weken aan een onderzoek begonnen in de bibliotheek van Zweinstein.

Volgens Hermelien moest je voorbereid zijn op alles waar er maar ook kon gaan gebeuren. Dat hield dus ook in dat je moet weten wat er zoal leefde in het meer van Zweinstein. Het was volgens hen dat je alleen op die manier voorbereid te water kon gaan.

Marcel had hevig ja lopen knikken toen Hermelien met haar bedoelingen kwam. Suzanne had getwijfeld over haar gevoelens daarover aan de ene kant begreep ze Daphne en Hermelien en aan de andere kan wilde ze dolgraag het meer meteen van onder de oppervlakte gaan bekijken.

Bella en Harry hadden alleen maar gefronst en boos gekeken naar Daphne. Maar die had niet van haar standpunt geweken en de moeder van Bella overgehaald om het kieuwwier achter te houden tot ze klaar waren met hun onderzoek. Iets waarop Bella plagerig had gereageerd met verader.

Het zou nog net iets meer dan drie weken gaan duren voor de volgende taak van het toverschooltornooi plaats zou vinden. En nu was het dan eindelijk de dag dat ze het meer konden gaan verkennen. Harry zat al klaar en zou samen met Bella de eerste zijn die het water in zouden gaan.

Bijna een uur later kwamen ze weer boven water. Na wat te hebben gedronken en een moment van rust te hebben genomen vertelde Bella wat ze beiden hadden gezien.

"In het midden van het meer is een stad dat door meermensen word bewoond. Het is een kleine stad maar het heeft werkelijk alles. Zelfs een plein met in het midden daarvan een podium voor een feest of zo. Maar ook winkels en zelfs een soort park met speel toestellen voor kinderen". Vertelde Bella vol bewondering van het nog onbekende volk.

De andere luisterde aandachtig naar het geen wat Bella vertelde. Hoe meer ze hoorde, hoe meer ze naar de bodem wilde om ook te gaan kijken hoe de stad er daadwerkelijk uit zag.

De vier vrienden maakte zich klaar om naar de bodem te gaan. Deze keer zouden Harry en Bella aan de rand van het meer blijven zitten.

Na een vijftal minuten wees Bella naar de andere kant van het meer.

Harry zag haar wijzen en volgde haar vinger en zag tot zijn verbazing dat Albus Perkamentus naast Carlo Kannewasser stond. Van af hun plek konden ze zien dat Perkamentus naar het meer wees en steeds weer iets zei als hij naar een ander plaats op de oppervlakte wees.

Door hun eerste tocht in het meer begrepen ze dat Perkamentus precies wist wat de taak in hield en ook wat Carlo moest doen. De plekken die hij namelijk aanwees waren ongeveer de plekken waar de stad van de meermensen was en ook waar het podium stond.

Een kuchje dat achter hen klonk deed hen om kijken. Achter hen stond Fleur Delacours met een grijs op haar gezicht. "Ik zie dat jij eb geleerd wat eis is non".

Harry knikte maar Bella gaf antwoord. "Ja en aan de lach van jou te zien wist jij het allang".

"Oui" zei Fleur. "Madam Maxime heeft het me twee dagen na de eerste taak verteld. Zij eb mij gezegd ik vind wat ik moet zoeken op bodem van meer. Zij eb mij ook verteld dat ik de Bubbeloofd spreuk moet gebruiken".

Harry keek van Fleur naar Perkamentus en weer terug naar Fleur. "Madam Maxine heeft jou geholpen net zoals Perkamentus Carlo aan het helpen is" vroeg Harry een klein beetje geïrriteerd.

Fleur keek op en wees nu naar het schip van Klammfels. "Oui, Et is net zoals hoofdmeester Karkaroff Victor aan het helpen is" vertelde ze terwijl ze de irritatie van Harry niet helemaal begreep.

Bella en Harry keken naar het schip en zagen hoe Victor zich klaar maakte om ook het meer in te duiken. Het was ook op dat moment dat de anderen weer boven water kwamen.

Terwijl ze hen het water uit haalde vroeg Fleur of Perkamentus hem ook hielp.

Harry keek haar aan en schudde van nee.

Fleur keek naar de grond en schudde van nee. "Madam eeft mij verteld dat ik niet met jou mag praten. Et zou niet eerlijk zijn voor de kompetitie en ze vertelde me dat parkementus. Maar Maman zeg dat ik daar niets van aan moet trekken en ik luister altijd naar Maman" vertelde ze met een grijns.

*#*

Langzaam verstreek de tijd en kwamen ze dichter bij de tweede taak. Alle wezens van het meer werden uitgebreid bekeken en geanalyseerd. Niet alleen wat ze aten of deden, maar ook hoe je te verdedigen als ze je zouden aanvallen. Het was een taak dat door heel huis Zweinstein gezamenlijk werd gedaan.

Bella zat in een hoekje van de leerlingen kamer en keek naar hun huis. Iedereen had een taak en iedereen deed wat ze konden doen. Loena was een van de lijders als het om de wezens van het meer ging. Tracy en Zabini hielpen haar waar ze meer konden helpen.

Ginny en Aristona zochten naar spreuken waarmee Harry zich kon verdedigen als het moegelijk mocht zijn.

Daphne daarintegen was met Hermelien en de anderen op zoek naar een manier zodat Harry snel het geen kon vinden wat hem ontnomen zou worden. Het was een zoek toch waar bij ze ondersteund werden door de rest van het huis.

Het vuur in de openhaard laaide op en Isabella Goedleers kwam de haard uit lopen. "Hoelang ben jij van plan om die oude gek hier de lijding te laten hebben. Of ook maar zijn mond open te laten doen". Gilde ze bijna tegen Harry toen ze voor hem stond.

Heel huis Zweinstein keek met Openmond naar Isabella. Ze wisten niet wat er aan de hand was maar zagen wel hoe angstig Harry uit zijn ogen keek.

Harry keek verschrikt op toen Isabella in eens voor hem stond te schreeuwen. Zijn gedachten gingen meet naar zijn zogenaamde tante. Zij begon ook altijd zo te schreeuwen net voor dat oom Herman hem zou gaan slaan. Harry kon dan ook niet helpen om angstig uit zijn ooghoeken te kijken naar waar de eerste klap vandaan zou komen.

Isabella voelde de angst van Harry toe nemen en zuchtte een paar keer diep. Ze pakte de wangen van Harry in haar beide handen en kuste hem op zijn voor hoofd. "Het spijt me schat. Ik ben niet boos op jou" vertelde ze hem terwijl ze hem in een knuffel nam.

Harry knikte langzaam en kwam ook langzaam tot rust. Zijn armen die eerst naast zijn lichaam hingen gingen langzaam om zijn moeder heen. Hij begreep nu dat haar boosheid niet op hem was gericht maar het deed zijn angsten niet veel goeds.

Toen Harry geheel tot rust was gekomen en naast een even rustige Isabella was gaan zitten deed Daphne haar mond open. "Mam waarom ben jij hier en waarom ging je zo tekeer. Het is namelijk niet iederedag dat je boos bent".

Isabella keek naar haar dochter en knikte. Ze wist dat ze boos was toen ze naar binnen kwam en dat ze als een bezetenen op Harry af liep. Maar ook dat ze niet veel duidelijkheid had gegeven toen ze zo ratelde.

De portret van Zweinstein zwaaide open en Minerva en Zanita kwamen binnen. Het eerste wat Minerva deed was naar haar welp lopen en hem in een knuffel nemen. Ze keek met een schuin oog naar Isabella maar fluisterde zachtjes in het oor van Harry. "Ik voelde dat je bang was Harry, Wat is er en waarom was dat".

Minerva had het extra rustig gezegd maar Isabella had het toch gehoord. "Dat was mijn fout Minerva. Ik was boos op een artikel dat ik had gelezen en heb het toen uitgefoeterd op Harry maar dat was niet de bedoeling". Vertelde Isabella rustig, terwijl ze met haar hand naar de ochtendprofeet wees die op de tafel lag.

Bella had Isabella zien wijzen naar de tafel en zag de ochtend profeet liggen die ze daar waarschijnlijk in haar razernij had neer gegooid. Nog voor dat iemand hem kon pakken had ze haar arm al uitgestrekt en hem zelf opgeraapt. Haar ogen gingen snel heen en weer en haar blik werd bozer en bozer.

"Dit geloof je nooit dat mens en die oude gek" gilde Bella ineens.

Heel huis Zweinstein keek verschrikt op naar Bella.

Deze zag de blikken en zuchtte eens diep. "Sorry maar het komt door de krant" Bella zuchtte nog eens diep en begon met het voor lezen van het kranten Artikel.

 _De Ware Aart Van De Jongen Die Bleef Leven_

 _Geachte lezers. Ik Rita Pulpers ben achter verontrustende feiten gekomen.  
Het zijn feiten van de jongen die bleef leven.  
Ik weet het klinkt gek maar het is de waarheid.  
Ga er maar eens rustig voor zitten en dan zal ik u vertellen wat ik heb uitgevonden._

 _Op verzoek van Albus Perkamentus ben ik undercover gegaan op Zweinstein.  
Hij vertelde me dat de Harry Potter de jongen die bleef leven daad werkelijk zijn eigen naam in de toverketel heeft gedaan.  
Eerst vertelde Albus ons nog dat hij niet geloofde dat Harry Potter zo iets zou doen, Maar hij is terug gekomen op die uitspraak van zichzelf.  
Echter na mijn onderzoek is er nog veel meer dat de jongen die bleef leven doet en wat wij nog niet weten._

 _Zoals ik U al twee jaar geleden heb geschreven deinst de jongen die bleef leven er niet voor terug om mensen tot zijn slaaf te maken.  
Maar daar blijft het niet bij.  
Albus Perkamentus vertelde me namelijk dat Harry ook een huwelijks contract van Daphne Goedleers onderdrukt._ _  
_ _Het is namelijk zo dat Daphne Goedleers de gekozen bruid is van Draco Malfidus.  
Echter Harry Potter doet er alles aan om Daphne weg te houden bij Draco._

 _Nu vraag ik U mijn lezers.  
Is dit een manier waarop de jongen die bleef leven hoor te zijn of is hij de volgende duistere Heer.  
Maar het is niet alleen dit incident dat mij doet denken dat de jongen die bleef leven duister aan het worden is.  
Er zijn nog veel meer voorbeelden maar die zal ik in een later exemplaar behandelen.  
Wat ik wel weet is dat de jongen die bleef leven niet-geheel onschuldig is._

 _Ik Rita Pulpers zal u op de hoogte houden mijn lezers.  
Tot het volgende stuk._

Daphne was buiten haar zelf en werd nog bozer dan dat Bella of haar moeder was.

Isabella liet haar dochter even schreeuwen zodat ze haar frustratie kwijt kon voor ze weer ingreep. "Daphne ik weet hoe je, je nu voelt echter dat was de krant van gisteren. Ik was meer kwaad over de krant vandaag". Isabella keek naar haar dochter en haalde de krant van vandaag uit haar tas.

Bella pakte hem aan en vond al gauw het stuk dat Rita die dag had geschreven.

 _De Ware Aart Van De Jongen Die Bleef Leven deel twee._

 _Ja beste lezers daar ben ik weer.  
Zoals U gisteren heeft kunnen lezen heeft de jongen die bleef leven een persoonlijke slaaf.  
En houd hij de zoon van Heer Malfidus weg van zijn bedoelde.  
Echter is dat niet alles, er is namelijk nog veel meer._

 _Molly Wemel en Ronald Wemel de moeder en de broer van de slaaf van Harry Potter, verdenken Harry Potter ervan dat hij Arthur Wemel via een Imperius vloek zover heeft gekregen dat hij Ginny Wemel over heeft gedragen aan Harry Potter.  
Iets wat Albus Perkamentus niet geheel onwaarschijnlijk acht._

 _Het waren deze gedachten en gevoelens dat Albus Perkamentus heeft doen overtuigen om de hulp in te roepen van uw eigen reporter.  
Dus na enig onderzoek ben ik achter de volgende feiten gekomen._

 _Om mee te mogen doen aan het toverschool tornooi moest iedereen minstens zeventien jaar of ouder zijn._ _  
_ _En omdat Harry Potter pas veertien jaar is, is het dus duidelijk dat iemand anders hem heeft toegevoegd aan de vuurbeker.  
De eerste persoon waar ik aan denk is zijn Oma, Minerva Anderling.  
Het is namelijk zo dat als Harry Potter daadwerkelijk de Imperius heeft gebruik op Arthur Wemel zou hij ook makkelijk zijn oma ermee toe hebben gezet om zijn naam in de beker te plaatsten._

 _Tuurlijk hoor ik U denken.  
Hoe kan een jongen van veertien de Imperius vloek beheersen.  
En ik verzeker U die vraag heb ik ook aan Albus gesteld.  
En de hoofdmeester vertelde mij het volgende._

 _Beste Rita zei hij.  
Omdat Zweinstein het toverschool tornooi zou organiseren.  
Heb ik er persoonlijk voor gezorgd dat Zweinstein extra verdedigd zou zijn.  
Een van mijn maatregelen was dan ook het aannemen van Alastor Dolleman.  
Hij is hier voor de beveiliging van Zweinstein en als Professor van verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten._

 _In zijn positie als Professor heb ik hem opgedragen om de leerlingen van af het vierde jaar de drie onvergefelijke vloeken te laten zien.  
Ik heb hem ook gevraagd of hij de leerlingen een voor een onder de Imperius vloek wilde plaatsen zo dat ze weten hoe het voelt.  
Wat schetste mijn verbazing.  
Harry Potter de jongen die bleef leven is de enige die de vloek van zich af kan gooien._

 _Ja beste lezers U leest het goed. De jongen die bleef leven kan de Imperius vloek van zich af gooien.  
En zoals jullie weten kan zo iemand die vloek ook beheersen.  
En als dat niet de eigenschappen zijn van een toekomstig duistere Tovenaar, dan weet ik het niet meer._

 _Mocht U nog twijfelen denk dan aan dit.  
Vooraan staande burgers als Heer Malfidus, Heer Korzel en Heer kwast.  
Maar ook Heer Parkinson.  
Zei waren allemaal Onder invloed van de Imperiusvloek door hij die niet genoemd mag worden._ _  
_ _En geen van hen heeft die vloek van zich af kunnen gooien.  
En een jongen van veertien kan dat wel, dus ik vraag U.  
Zijn dit geen tekenen van een nieuwe duistere heer die in aantocht is._

 _Als laatste vroeg ik dan ook aan Albus Perkamentus wat hij van de jongen die bleef leven vind.  
Albus keek me aan en ik kon duidelijk zien dat hij het moeilijk had toen hij me een antwoord gaf._

 _Rita Pulpers. Harry Potter is zijn weg kwijt. Maar ik als hoofdmeester kan hem begeleiden.  
Ik als heerser over Grindelwald weet hoe het is om, om te gaan met de druk van de menigte.  
Het kan mensen gek maken of naar de verkeerde kant helpen.  
Echter Harry is nog jong dus ik kan hem de fouten van zijn manieren laten zien.  
Dus ik zal Harry redden maar het heeft wel wat tijd nodig._

 _Ja, beste lezers er is nog meer.  
Maar zolang als Albus Perkamentus over de jongen die bleef leven uitkijkt, Zal ik Uw vertrouwde verslaggever rustig slapen._

 _Rita Pulpers._

Bella was klaar met voor lezen en gooide de krant boos op de tafel. Ze was razend maar kon door haar woede geen woord meer uitbrengen. Ze wilde van alles zeggen en doen maar kon haar stem niet vinden.

Daphne was al naar de openbaart gegaan en had haar hoofd erin gestoken. Op het moment dat ze haar hoofd er weer uithaalde zagen ze hoe Narcissa in de vlammen verscheen.

Daphne wees naar de kranten die op de tafel lagen en ging meteen bij Harry zitten die alles deed om zijn woede te onderdrukken.

Heel huis Zweinstein keek met ongeloof naar de kranten maar zeiden niets.

Minerva deed er alles aan om Zanita in huis Zweinstein te houden.

Zanita echter wilde alleen maar naar die oude geit en hem eens en voor altijd het kasteel uit gooien. En het interesseerde haar ook niet ene sikkepit wat haar man ervan vond. Die oude geit moest weg en zij zou er wel voor gaan zorgen.

Iedereen was in hun eigen gedachte verzonken en fluisterde zomaar in het wilde weg. Ineens was het stil in het huis. Deze stilte werd alleen onderbroken door het gelach van Narcissa.

Daphne zat nu naast een verbouwereerde Harry en had de zelfde blik op haar gezicht die Harry ook had. En ze wist ook zeker dat de andere net zo aan het kijken waren naar een Narcissa die bijna op de grond lach van het lachen.

Niemand durfde iets te zeggen en dachten dat Narcissa om het bochtje was gegaan. Ze was rijp voor St Holisto om voor de rest van haar leven opgesloten te worden.

Isabella keek aandachtig naar Narcissa en ging op haar hurken zitten om oog in oog te zitten met Narcissa, die inmiddels voorover gebogen zat van het lachen. Met haar beide handen pakte ze de wangen van Narcissa en bracht haar ogen gelijk aan die van haar.

Narcissa zag de ogen van Isabella en kwam weer langzaam tot rust. Ze lachte nog wat en gniffelde nog wat. "Sorry, maar dit was te goed om niet te lachen" stamelde Narcissa. "Dit stuk is erg maar ook Oooo zo goed" zei Narcissa.

Iedereen keek haar aan en begreep er duidelijk niets van.

Alleen Daphne scheen het door te hebben en kruiste dan ook haar ogen met die van Harry.

Harry keek naar Daphne. Haar ogen vertelde hem iets en langzaam kwam hij tot de zelfde conclusie als Daphne.

Beide keken naar Narcissa en die zag dat er een kleine lach verscheen op de gezichten van allebei.

Narcissa lachte terug "tuurlijk het zijn altijd de Zwaderaars die het als eerste door hebben". Met haar blik naar Tracy en Zabini kon ze zien dat die het ook door hadden.

De rest van huis Zweinstein keek elkaar alleen maar aan en begrepen duidelijk niet wat Narcissa bedoelde. Maar ook of ze wel wist dat Harry eigenlijk een Griffoendor was. Maar ja buiten de vrienden kring om wist ook niemand dat Harry eigenlijk in Zwadderich had moeten zitten. En Daphne had de trekjes van een Zwadderich omdat haar ouders het waren, en dat was dus ook de manier waarop ze was opgevoed.

Het geen wat Narcissa verbaasde was dat Isabella het niet scheen door te hebben terwijl zei juist een Zwadderich was in hart en nieren. Ze was sluw geniepig en wist hoe ze het beste uit iedere situatie kon halen. Beter dan dat ze het zelf zou kunnen.

Met nog een blik rond het huis Zweinstein gaf Narcissa een kleine glimlach en begon met haar uitleg. "Sorry, dat ik zo lachte maar dit kon eigenlijk niet beter zijn. Het geen wat Rita heeft geschreven is erg maar het kan ook in ons voordeel dienen. Tuurlijk dat Albus daarbij geholpen heeft is verontrustend maar ook dat heeft zijn voordelen".

Narcissa begreep dat niemand haar snapte en begon opnieuw. "Oke kijk het geen wat Rita heeft geschreven zijn niets anders dan leugens. Lucius en de anderen hebben nooit de Imperius kunnen weerstaan omdat ze nooit onder die vloek zijn geplaatst.

Harry hier heeft die vloek kunnen weerstaan omdat zijn gedachten van hem zelf zijn, daarom kan hij ook de allure van Glamorgana's verwerpen.

Nu het verhaal van Rita zal een hoop mensen doen denken dat Harry een toekomstig duister heer is. Ook zal het een hoop mensen doen denken dat Albus de enige redding is die de toverwereld heeft.

Het feit dat Albus toe stemt met het idee dat Harry duister aan het worden is, kan alleen maar in ons voordeel dienen. Ook omdat hij zegt dat hij de enige zou zijn die Harry weg kan houden bij de duistere kant. Natuurlijk weten wij dat het niet zo is maar Albus denkt dat hij de enige is die Harry kan redden. Dus hoe meer Albus verteld hoe meer er is dat we tegen hem kunnen gebruiken.

Op een gegeven moment kunnen we Albus met zijn eigen woorden terug pakken. Ik weet nog niet hoe maar daar komen we wel achter. Alleen het probleem met Rita moeten we zien te verhelpen. Op dit moment is het nog niet erg en kan het alleen maar in ons voordeel werken. Toch een deze dagen zal ze iets schrijven wat wel voor een probleem kan zorgen en dat moeten we voor zijn.

Nu het slaven verhaal van Molly Wemel is iets waar we ons niet druk over hoeven te maken. Het is namelijk algemeen bekend dat Ginny de dochter is geworden van Harry hier. En dat hij van haar een dochter heeft gemaakt betekent weer dat ze alles is wat een echte heks kan zijn. Een slaaf is echter iets wat ze niet is en nooit meer zal wezen.

Nu is het ook zo dat we Rita voor het gehele Wikenweegschaar kunnen laten verschijnen. Het is namelijk zo dat ze met dit artikel de naam van de Familie Potter heeft beledigd. Ze heeft namelijk geschreven dat Ginny Potter een slaaf is en daarmee de naam Potter door het slijk gehaald. Als heer Potter staat Harry dus in zijn recht om Rita haar woorden te laten verdedigen in het bij zijn van de Wikenweegschaar".

Het was nu dat iedereen in het huis Zweinstein een grijs had op hun gezicht en ook meteen wist dat hun de kaarten in handen hadden. Ze konden alleen maar hopen dat ze die nog lang in hun handen zouden houden.

* * *

A/N: Dit was het weer voor deze week. Zie jullie in twee weken.

Gr Winmau.


	27. (BTK 4) H27 De tweede taak begint

A/N: Harry Potter is niet van mij. Dit is een verhaal van een fan.

* * *

(BTK 4) H27 De tweede taak begint.

De weken naar de taak toe gingen snel voorbij. Bella en haar vrienden waren vaak aan de rand van het meer te vinden. Daar waren ze met de hulp van Kieuwwier de bodem van het meer aan het verkennen.

Harry die iets meer dan een jaar geleden had leren zwemmen maakte van die tijden gebruik om zoveel mogelijk baantjes te trekken. Terwijl Daphne en Hermelien de bodem aan het verkennen waren op alle mogelijke gevaren die er maar konden zijn.

Zo nu en dan kwam Fleur bij hen zitten en vertelde dan wat Madam Maxim haar had verteld over de wezens die in het meer leefde. Het waren vragen die ze stiekem aan Madam Maxim had gesteld die eigenlijk van Hermelien en Daphne afkomstig waren.

De enige vraag waar niemand antwoord op kreeg ging over het geen wat ze terug zouden moesten vinden. Dat was ook het enige wat de vrienden en fleur frustreerde. Hoewel ze allemaal een idee hadden hoopte ze toch van niet.

Met nog drie dagen te gaan hadden de vrienden een dag voor zichzelf genomen. Het weer was mooi en zonnig, een beetje koud maar een warmte spreuk hielp daar enorm bij. Het was ook de reden dat de vrienden tante Mini en Zanita aan hun handen had mee getrokken naar buiten voor een picknick.

De picknick werd al gauw uitgebreid tot heel huis Zweinstein. Wat hen al gauw op jaloerse blikken van de rest van de school kwam staan. Maar ook van de studenten van Beauxbatons en Klammfels.

Bella zat naast Harry en keek hoe de leerlingen van de andere huizen naar hun keken. Het waren smekende blikken die op hen waren gericht. Langzaam stond Harry op en ging naast Zanita zitten. Met een fluisterende conversatie en met wat wijzende vingers. Begreep Zanita wat Harry bedoelde.

Het ene moment zat Zanita dan ook nog naast Harry en het andere moment was ze verdwenen, door na paar minuten weer te verschijnen met een kleine glimlach en de woorden van het is gelukt.

Overal klonken er in eens kleine plopjes. Er verschenen allemaal huiselfen met lakens en picknickmanden die gevuld waren met eten, drinken en andere lekkernij.

Zanita deed haar vinger tegen haar keel en zei Sonorus. "Vandaag zal de lunch buiten plaats vinden. Voor al die genen die ons niet willen vergezellen bij de lunch zal de tafel van Zwadderich ingericht worden voor de lunch binnen. In de grote zaal zal Professor Sneep, Professor Wemel en hoofdmeester Perkamentus aanwezig zijn voor al jullie vragen".

Harry gaf Zanita een kus op haar lippen en stond lachend op.

Minerva zag de glimlach die Zanita gaf aan Harry nadat hij haar had gekust, en ook hoe haar ogen hem de hele weg volgde. "Wat is er Zanita, je lijkt zo ver weg als je naar je man kijkt".

Zanita bloosde een beetje en keek naar Minerva. "Mijn lichaam is gemaakt van een dode slang. Ik zie eruit als een vrouw maar van binnen ben ik dat niet. Het is iets wat ik weet en al wist voordat ik een lichaam kreeg". Even keek ze weer naar Harry. "Nu het gekken is dat Harry mij net zo lief heeft als dat hij Bella en Daphne heeft. Hoe wel wij nooit verder zullen gaan dan een kus hier en daar omdat dat gewoon niet kan. Geeft hij mij toch het gevoel dat hij van mij houd. Hij is bijzonder. Hij is de zoon van zijn moeder maar hij is nog zoveel meer".

Minerva keek naar haar kleinzoon en legde haar hand op die van Zanita. Harry heeft alles van zijn moeder en van zijn vader. Alleen de arrogantie van zijn vader heeft hij gelukkig niet. De charmes die James gebruikte om iedere vrouw voor zich te winnen ja die heeft hij wel. Echter gebruikt Harry die charmes om de mensen het beste uit zichzelf te laten halen. Hij houdt van jouw gewoon om de mooie vrouw die jij bent. Niet om waarvan je bent gemaakt of wat je vertegenwoordigd. Hij houdt van Zanita en niet van de magische eenheid genaamd dame Zweinstein".

Zanita keek dankbaar naar Minerva en kuste da rug van diens hand. "Dank je oma Mini. Ik hou heel veel van hem net als van al mijn kinderen hier op Zweinstein. Hij heeft veel meer voor elkaar gekregen dan de stichters en de hoofd meesters bij elkaar. De enige die het zelfde kon bereiken als mijn Harry was Merlijn. Ik ben zo trots op hem Minerva".

Minerva lachte zachtjes en kuste het hoofd van Zanita. "Ik ook kleindochter van mij, Ik ook".

De middag verliep met een hoop gelach en veel plezier. De leerlingen waren allemaal bij elkaar gaan zitten en de huizen leken voor een keer niet te bestaan. Zelfs de leerlingen van Klammfels en Beauxbatons bevonden zich tussen de leerlingen.

Het enige huis wat zich niet buiten bevond was huis Zwadderich. En het was iets dat niemand heel erg vond. Ook Karkaroff en Victor Krum zaten Binnen. Victor omdat hij niet bij de anderen mocht zijn van Karkaroff. Het was iets wat Madam Maxim ook Fleur had verboden alleen die had het naast zich neer gelegd en zat nu bij een kleed samen mat Suzanne Aristona en Ginny.

Iedereen had de middag van hun leven en keken uit naar de tweede taak die er aan zat te komen.

*#*

Het was de avond voor de taak. Zowel Fleur als Harry wisten niet wat ze moesten gaan halen op de bodem van het meer. Wat wel een verassing voor hen bleek te zijn was dat hun Families in de grote zaal zaten.

Apolline en Jean waren gekomen voor Fleur samen met hun andere dochter Gabrielle. Voor Victor was het zijn vader en moeder net als voor Carlo. Voor Harry echter was er niemand uitgenodigd. Iets wat door Zanita met een paar plopjes was geregeld.

Aan de tafel zaten nu Isabella Andromeda en Tops. Sirius had het te druk met Amalia en wat Zanita had gezien toen ze hem wilde gaan halen zou ze voor altijd verzwijgen. Maar de tatoeage op zijn linker bil daar zou ze hem nog lang mee pesten.

De avond verliep rustig en iedereen ging voldaan van het avond eten naar bed.

*#*

De ochtend van de taak brak aan en Harry werd langzaam wakker. Hij wilde rechtop gaan zitten maar kon zijn armen en benen niet meer bewegen. Hij bracht zijn hoofd iets omhoog en kon nog net de zwarte krullen van Bella zien aan de ene kant, en het steile blonde haar van Daphne aan de andere kant.

^Oma ik ben al wakker, hoe gaat het met de familie^ vroeg Harry in zijn gedachten.

Minerva gaf geen Antwoord en Harry wilde het opnieuw gaan vragen.

"Harry laat Tante Mini slapen" zei Daphne tegen hem. "Ze heeft een drukke dag voor de boeg met iedereen die naar de taak komt kijken. Jij weet net zo goed als ons dat Albus niets zal doen vandaag. Dus alles hangt net zoals altijd van haar alleen af".

Harry knikte maar kon een onbehagelijk gevoel dat hij had niet onderdrukken. Er was iets met zijn oma maar hij wist niet wat.

"Waarom praten jullie zo veel ga nou maar weer slapen" zij Bella slaperig terwijl ze dichter tegen Harry aan kroop. En hem op zijn borstkast kuste.

Daphne glimlachte en legde haar hoofd ook weer neer aan de andere kant van Harry en verstrengelde haar vingers met die van Bella terwijl hun beide handen en vingers net boven zijn hart rustig ineen gevlochten lagen.

Om half negen verscheen Zanita voor hun bed en commandeerde hen het bed uit te komen. "Waker worden jullie en wel nu. Ik kan Minerva nergens vinden en ik weet niet wat ik moet doen. Er is een magisch veld rond het meer geplaatst. Ik weet dat het met de tweede taak te maken heeft maar er is ook iets anders".

Harry die inmiddels naast het bed stond had een been in zijn broek en vroeg wat er anders was.

"Het magische veld is een veld wat iemand slapende houd maar er is iets mis mee, het veld varieert tussen een goed en slecht veld. Ik weet niet waarom maar ik heb een idee dat het geen wat jij en de andere kampioenen moeten zoeken persoon zal zijn".

Harry had nu zijn andere been halve wegen de tweede pijp van zijn broek zitten toen hij verschrikt opkeek. Zijn evenwicht kon hij niet meer houden en hij viel voor over op de grond. "WAT" schreeuwde hij.

Zanita boog voorover en pakte zijn wangen beet. "Harry ik denk dat het gene wat jij moet zoeken een persoon is. En ik kan Minerva nergens vinden".

Harry krabbelde overeind en kleedde zich snel aan. Zijn gedachten waren her en der en zijn aandacht was bij zijn oma. Maar ook bij wie het in zijn hoofd haalt om levend persoon of in dit geval levende personen op de bodem van het meer te verbergen.

Zonder al teveel woorden stond hij op en liep de leerlingen kamer uit gevolgd door Bella, Daphne en Zanita, zonder echt te weten wat hij deed liep hij naar de grote zaal en dacht alleen maar aan zijn Oma. ^Oma bent u daar. Oma waar bent U. Oma zeg eens wat^ waren de gedachtes die hij steeds weer herhaalde.

Bella en Daphne hoorden Harry de woorden in zijn gedachten herhalen en herhalen. Het was nu weer dat ze ervan baalde dat ze hem alleen maar konden horen en niet konden beantwoorden.

Zanita die hem inmiddels ook hoorde had van Poppy begrepen dat de bescherming van Lily zich gedeeltelijk had uitgebreid tot de vrouwen van Harry.

De rede dat Zanita hem kon horen was omdat ze zijn vrouw bij bloed was. Dit omdat ze gecreëerd was uit zijn bloed. Dat Daphne en Bella hem konden horen kwam door hun huwelijks contracten. In die contracten zat namelijk een magische verbintenis volgens Poppy.

Zanita schudde haar hoofd leeg van haar gedachten en volgde de blik die Daphne door de grote zaal liet gaan. Het eerste wat haar opviel was dat Pancy Parkinson zich niet onder de leerlingen bevond en bij een verdere blik kon ze zien dat Cho Chang er ook niet was.

Harry draaide zich om en keek om en om in de ogen van Bella, Daphne en Zanita. "Cho en Pancy zijn niet in de zaal. Ik weet niet wie ze voor Fleur hebben gekozen maar weet bijna zeker dat mijn oma mijn voorwerp of beter gezegd mijn gijzelaar is. Pancy voor Victor en Cho voor Carlo".

Gezamenlijk keken ze naar de oppertafel en zagen Albus en de anderen zitten alsof er niets aan de hand was. Iets in Harry borrelde op en het eerst wat hij deed was zijn vrienden bij elkaar roepen. Met een blik op Zanita vroeg hij in gedachten. ^Het magische veld om het meer houd mensen in slaap maar het weigert af en toe. Het houdt dus in dat iedereen elk moment wakker kan worden^.

Zanita keek hem aan en knikte langzaam.

Harry had gelijk, hoe langer het veld weigerde, hoe groter de kans was dat de personen op de bodem van het meer waker konden worden.

Van uit haar ooghoek zag ze hoe Harry en zijn groepje uit een rende. Harry rende richting het huis van Zweinstein, alleen wist ze niet waarom. Daphne en Bella rende richting de andere kampioenen net als Marcel. Suzanne rende richting het kantoor van Minerva, waarschijnlijk om de volwassenen van hun groepje te gaan waarschuwen.

Hermelien was de enige die richting de opper tafel liep. Eerst twijfelde Zanita nog wat of Hermelien ging doen maar toen zag ze dat ze richting Poppy liep.

"Zanita jij moet ervoor zorgen dat de huiselven een nood ziekenhuis maken in een tent aan de rand van het meer. Zorg er ook voor dat Felix Dan en Emma griffel hier heen haalt" riep Harry ineens links van haar.

Zanita schrok keek hem boos aan maar knikte van ja.

Vijftien minuten later stond Harry samen met de andere kampioenen aan de rand van het meer. "Dit is kieuwwier" en hij gaf iedereen een kleine hoeveelheid. "Eet het op en je krijgt kieuwen en vinnen. Onze geliefden en dates van het gala zijn op de boden van het meer. Ik weet niet wat er precies aan de hand is maar het magische veld dat hen slapende houd is falende".

"NON MA SOEUR" schreeuwde Fleur.

Harry keek haar even niet begrijpend aan, hij verstond immers geen Frans. Even twijfelde hij of hij moest vragen wat of ze zei maar bedacht zich, er was geen tijd te verliezen. "Dit Kieuwwier zorgt ervoor dat ja een uur lang onderwater kan ademen".

Fleur greep zijn hand. "'Arry Ik ben een wezen van vuur. Ik kan dit niet gebruiken. Ik zal een Bubbelhoofd spreuk doen en volg jullie daarmee".

Harry wist dat Fleur niet de snelste zou zijn als ze dat deed maar hij begreep haar wel en knikte. Harry keek nog eens na de andere kampioenen. Viktor keek hem vragend aan en Carlo had een blik dat hij er niets van begreep. Fleur echter keek alsof ze iets verloren had.

 _ **^GHHMMPP HARRY^**_

Harry stond ineens stokstijf stil. Hij keek wild om zich heen en was wanhopig aan het denken aan zijn Oma. ^Oma wat is er. Oma hoort u mij^.

Bij de ingang van het kasteel kon hij zien hoe zijn vrienden naar buiten kwamen gerend. Ze werden op de voet gevolgd door de rest van de leerlingen en door de meeste Professoren.

 _ **^Harry Ik ben op de bodem van het meer. Ik weet niet hoe ik hier ben gekomen maar ik werd net wakker. Ik ben ergens in het kasteel overvallen. Ik voel dat het Magische veld zo nu en dan weigert. Gelukkig heb ik een bubbelhoofd spreuk stil en stokloos kunnen doen. Maar ik kom niet los^ vertelde Minerva in haar gedachten.**_

Harry stond aan de grond genageld en wist even niet wat hij moest doen.

"GA Harry, In Merlijns naam Ga Haar Halen" gilde Bella ineens.

De drie kampioenen namen het Kieuwwier en slikte het door. Fleur deed de bubbelhoofd spreuk en ging klaar staan. Even leken de drie bezeten te worden van de pijn toen er kieuwen groeide in hun nek. Maar op het moment dat ze die Kieuwen hadden verdwenen ze in de diepte, op de voet gevolgd door Fleur.

"Mevrouw Vaals waar denkt Harry dat hij mee bezig is" zei Albus Perkamentus van vlak achter haar.

Bella draaide zich op en keek even vuil naar Albus. Ze schudde haar hoofd en liep weg. Op een van de tribunes ging ze zitten en staarde alleen nog maar na het wateroppervlakte.

 _ **^Harry er zijn hier nog anderen. Ze zijn te jong om de Bubbelhoofd spreuk te kennen. En ik ben te ver weg om het bij hen aan te kunnen brengen je moet nu komen. Als ze wakker worden zullen ze het niet over leven^ vertelde Minerva in haar gedachte.**_

"Mevrouw Vaals" Gilde Albus weer en erg geïrriteerd. "Ik wil nu weten waar Harry denkt dat hij aan het doen is".

Bella keek Albus weer vuil aan en liet haar hoofd hangen. Daphne was inmiddels naast haar gaan zitten en legde een arm om haar schouder heen.

Albus werd ongeduldig en wilde opnieuw wat gaan zeggen.

"Mevr. Vaals dat is Vijftig punten van huis Zweinstein, voor het negeren van de hoofdmester" gilde Molly.

 _ **^Oma we komen er aan. De anderen hebben ook kieuwwier op en we zijn onderweg houd vol^.**_

 _ **^Oke Harry maar schiet wel op. Ik weet niet hoelang de andere nog zullen slapen^.**_

Daphne en Bella keken tegelijk op en naar het meer. Ze hadden beide Harry en Minerva gehoord en met een blik op Zanita, wisten ze dat die het ook had gehoord.

"Ik wil nu weten waarom de kampioenen het meer al in zijn terwijl de taak nog niet begonnen was" gilde Albus weer.

"Als U nu eens rustig zou zijn en uw mond zou houden dan konden we het U zeggen Hoofd meester" Zij Amalia van achter de menigte.

Albus draaide zich razend snel op en had een vurige blik op Amalia gericht.

Amalia hief alleen maar een wenkbrauw op en keek venijnig terug. "Ik heb net vernomen dat het magische veld rond het meer niet meer stabiel is. En dat de gijzelaars ieder moment wakker kunnen worden".

Albus keek even om en draaide zich weer terug om nogmaals recht in de ogen van Amalia te kijken. "Ik kan U verzekeren Dame dat het veld solide is. Kijk maar ik zal het U bewijzen" vertelde Albus en hij zwaaide met zijn Toverstaf.

 _ **^Oma we zijn er bijna hoe gaat het daar^ dacht Harry weer.**_

 _ **^Het gaat tot nu toe nog goed Harry de anderen slapen nog^.**_

Albus werd lijkbleek en stamelde "Dat kan niet. Ik heb het veld zelf aan gebracht".

"Sta daar dan niet te lummelen man en laat de gijzelaars boven komen" gilde David Goedleers die er ook bij was komen staan.

"Dat kan ik niet. Ik heb daar het meer volk voor nodig en die komen pas boven als de laatste gijzelaar is gered" vertelde Albus in een zacht stemmetje.

"Wie heeft deze taak verzonnen en wie heeft toestemming gegeven om personen te gebruiken?" vroeg Amalia. "Ik kan je nu alvast verzekeren Albus. Dat als een van de vier kampioenen of hun gijzelaars gewond raak of dood gaat, dan zal ik iedereen die aan dit toernooi heeft me geholpen in Azkaban laten verdwijnen wegens medeplichtigheid".

Albus keek op naar Amalia. "Het waren de scholen en de ministeries van de landen. Wij hebben het gezamenlijk besloten en goedgekeurd" even keek Albus naar Droebel.

Wij hebben nooit besloten om menselijke gijzelaars te gebruiken" zei Jean Delacours op een rustige maar door dringende toon. "En ik wil ook graag weten wie de gijzelaar van mijn dochter is" voegde hij er met iets meer haat aan toe.

Albus slikte "hmm wel wij, HHMM we wisten niemand anders. Dus bij gebrek aan beter".

"WIE IS DE GIJZELAAR VAN MIJN DOCHTER" gilde Jean Delacours.

 _ **^Harry je moet op schieten. Pancy begint wakker te worden ik kan het zien^ klonken de gedachten van Minerva.**_

"PANCY IS AAN HET WAKKER WORDEN" schreeuwde Bella aan de vrienden en de volwassenen die omhaar heen zaten en stonden.

Iedereen keek naar Bella om vervolgens met zijn allen weer naar het water te kijken.

Albus greep zijn kans en liep meteen weg van Jean Delacours. Jammer was het alleen voor hem dat er nu een volwassen Glamorgana voor hem stond met veren op haar armen. "Wie hebben jullie genomen als de gijzelaar van mijn dochter" zei Apolline Delacours vurig.

Opnieuw week Albus zijn blik af van iedereen en zei zachtjes. "Gabrielle".

De ogen van Apolline werden groot en ze zette het op een rennen richting het meer.

Jean volgde haar op de voet en kon haar nog net tegen houden voordat ze helemaal onderwater verdween. "We moeten vertrouwen op Harry en Minerva zij zullen het redden heb vertrouwen in hen" fluisterde Jean in haar oor.

 _ **^Oma ik zie U ik ben er zo en zal eerste een bubbelhoofd spreuk over de anderen aan brengen oke^.**_

"Harry is er hij kan Minerva zien. Ze zullen gered worden" vertelde Daphne aan iedereen.

Wat er volgde waren minuten van stilte en spanning. Niemand wist wat er gebeurde en kon ook niets zien. Het enige wat ze hadden waren Bella en Daphne die hen zo nu en dan vertelde wat er gebeurde.

 **"Harry is bij Pancy en heeft net de Bubbelhoofd spreuk gebruikt. Zij is wakker en hij heeft haar gered. Hij doet nu de zelfde spreuk op Cho en Gabrielle" schreeuwde Bella luid.**

De meeste die om Bella heen zaten lieten een zucht van verlichting. Voor de rest van de school zat er niets anders op dan te wachten en te kijken na het stille wateroppervlakte.

Narcissa stond een aantal meters van iedereen vandaan. Ze wilde dolgraag naar de andere toe maar moest de puurbloed vrouw uithangen omdat ze er met Lucius was. En het enige wat ze hoorde was.

"Ik hoop dat die Potter zijn dood vind. Hij mag van mij verdrinken".

Dat was het enige wat Narcissa hoorde van haar man die naast haar stond. Hij herhaalde het steeds maar weer. Inwendig kookte ze en wilde niets liever dan haar eigen man wurgen, maar om de schijn op te houden moest ze net doen alsof ze het leuk vond. "Je hebt gelijk Lucius, het zou heel mooi zijn als dat zou gebeuren dan waren we van zijn bemoeizucht af" vertelde ze hem. Narcissa zei het met een lach maar inwendig hoopte ze op de terugkeer van Heer Potter. Haar lot lag in zijn handen en als hij dood zou gaan dan was ze weer het totale bezit van Lucius, met alle gevolgen van dien.

Op een tribune een meter of wat bij hen vandaan zat een delegatie van verslaggevers. Narcissa hoopte dat de vrienden er gebruik van maakte, het was namelijk een mogelijkheid om zowel die Pulpers als Perkamentus terug te pakken.

 **"Harry heeft Tante Mini bij de hand genomen en brengt haar nu naar boven de anderen zijn er ook bijna" gilde Bella weer.**

De anderen keken haar aan en gaven een kleine gil van vreugde.

David draaide zich om en zijn ogen kruiste met die van Narcissa. In een snelle beweging zag hij hoe ze haar ogen snel heen en weer bewoog richting de tribune met verslaggevers. David keek ook die kant op en wist meteen wat hij moest doen. Of eigenlijk wat iemand anders moest doen.

"Harry is bijna boven, Fleur was de laatste waar hij langs kwam en die is er ook bijna. Nog vijf minuten en dan kunnen we ze zien" vertelde Daphne aan iedereen.

David hoorde het zijn dochter zeggen en wist dat hij snel moest wezen. Met een vlugge beweging pakte hij de schouders van Zanita en fluisterde wat in haar oor.

Zanita hoorde wat David zei en knikte ja. Even keek ze naar de plek waar de huiselfen bezig waren met het opzetten van een noodziekenzaal. Ze zag dat het goed was. Het was een taak die ze van haar man had gekregen en die wilde ze als eerste waarmaken.

Nu keek ze weer naar David en Knikte opnieuw. Ze legde haar vinger op haar keel en riep Sonorus. "Ik dame Zweinstein deel U het volgende mede. Op de bodem van het meer waren vier personen geplaatst. Deze vier personen zouden de gijzelaars zijn van de kampioenen. Deze vier personen zijn tegen hun wil in gebruikt als het geen wat de kampioenen het meeste zullen missen. Zij werden inslaap gehouden door een magische velt dat rond en over het meer was geplaatst".

Zanita hield even stil en keek of ze de aandacht van iedereen had. "Echter is er ontdekt dat de magische velt niet optimaal is en dreigt te verdwijnen. Dus zijn de vier kampioenen nu onderweg in een reddingsmissie. Wij hebben aan de lijder van het licht gevraagd of hij kon helpen. Het geen wat jullie held Perkamentus daarop heeft gezegd was dat hij het niet kon. En zoals u ziet zit Uw held Perkamentus de lijder van het licht op de tribune en doet hellemaal niets.

Nee de helden van vandaag zijn de kampioenen. Carlo Kannewasser. Victor Krum, Fleur Delacours en mijn man Harry James Potter van Zweinstein, Koning Zweinstein".

"DAAR HEB JE HARRY" werd er vanuit een van de tribunes gegild.

Iedereen keek om en Zanita hield stil. Allemaal keken ze hoe Harry met zijn oma richting de kant zwom. Er waren er echter drie die het gesprek konden volgen die Harry en zijn oma in gedachten hadden.

 _ **^De anderen moeten er ook zo aan komen Oma^.**_

 _ **^Ik weet het Harry maar ik maak mijn zorgen om Fleur en haar zusje^.**_

Niemand buiten Bella, Daphne en Zanita om hoorde het gesprek. Echter alleen Zanita leek te begrijpen wat Minerva bedoelde en zei dan ook Zachtjes. "Ze moet Harry terug sturen hij moet de beide Glamorgan's helpen".

Bella en Daphne keken haar aan en vroegen bijna tegelijk waarom dat was.

Zanita keek naar Harry en zei. "Fleur en Gabrielle zijn Glamorgana's het zijn beide mensen maar ook wezens van vuur. Volgens de legende zijn de Glamorgana's ontstaan omdat een Feniks zich samen heeft gevoegd met een Heks dat zijn zielsverband bleek te zijn. De heks was stervende en om haar te redden had de feniks zich samengevoegd met de heks. Zins dien was ieder kind dat die heks kreeg een Glamorgana. Ik was er niet bij maar ik geloof dat de legende waar was omdat ik het van Felix zelf heb gehoord. Echter omdat het wezens van vuur zijn kunnen ze onderwater hun magie niet of nauwelijks gebruiken".

Bella en Daphne keken nu naar Minerva en hoorde in hun gedachten haar het zelfde verhaal aan Harry vertellen terwijl ze hem terug stuurde.

 _ **^Harry ga nu ik red het wel alleen, ik Heb Bella, Daphne en Zanita om mij naar Poppy te helpen^.**_

 _ **^Oke Oma maar zeg me als je bij Poppy bent^.**_

Niemand in het publiek scheen door te hebben wat er gebeurde. Het enige wat ze zagen was dat Harry weer onderwater dook en dat Bella en Daphne de tribune hadden verlaten.

Minerva was bijna aan de kant en zag Bella, Daphne en Zanita al staan. Ze wist dat zij hen hadden gehoord en dat ze daar stonden omdat ze dat had gevraagd. Nu was het alleen maar hopen dat Harry de twee Delacours kon helpen.

Iedereen zat te wachten op wat er komen ging. Het was dan ook vlak nadat Harry weer was onder gedoken dat er een gil klonk die riep. Daar heb je Viktor. En tien minuten daarna was er een die zei dat Carlo boven water kwam.

Het wachten was nu op Fleur, Harry en de laatste gijzelaar waar niemand van wist wie het was.

"POPPY WE HEBBEN JE NODIG".

A/N: dit was het weer voor deze week. Ik ga even met vakantie en zal het volgende hoofdstuk over vijf weken online plaatsen. Misschien iets eerder maar dat hangt van het weer af. Tot dan.

Gr Winmau.


	28. (BTK 4) H28 De naweeën van de tweede taa

A/N: Zo hier is weer het volgende hoofdstuk. Ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vinden.

A/N: Harry Potter is niet van mij dit is een verhaal van een fan.

* * *

 _Het wachten was nu op Fleur Harry en de laatste gijzelaar waar niemand van wist wie het was._

 _"POPPY WE HEBBEN JE NODIG"._

(BTK 4) H28 De naweeën van de tweede taak.

Van uit het niets klonk er een gegil dat boven het wateroppervlak uit kwam. Iedereen keek massaal om en kon zien dat het Harry Potter was die heel veel moeite had om twee blonde gedaantes te ondersteunen.

Iedereen die aan de kant van het meer stond keek verschrik op, Niemand wist in eerste instantie wat of er mis was maar ze wisten door de gil wel dat het niet goed was.

Terwijl Harry nog een gil gaf die door het water in zijn mond amper te verstaan kon zijn begon zich langzaam te frustreren. Het was ook op dat moment dat Harry zich herinnerde dat hij met zijn oma kon spreken in zijn gedachte. ^Oma ik heb hulp nodig ze ademen allebei niet meer en ik kan ze niet langer meer vast houden op deze manier^.

 _Even een stukje terug._

Minerva had net nog gezegd dat hij terug moest gaan om de twee Glamorgana's te helpen. En keek nu met wanhoop hoe haar kleinzoon onderwater dook. Ze hoopte dat hij op tijd zou zijn maar ook dat hij het zelf ook zou redden. Ze wist namelijk dat hij de bubbel hoofd spreuk niet kon, maar wat ze niet wist was of zijn kauwwier het uit zou houden. Bij alles wat ze nu wist van Glamorgana's wist ze dat het ter nauwe noot zou zijn als het hem zou lukken.

Terwijl Minerva naar de kant zwom kon ze zien hoe Daphne en Bella al op haar stonden te wachten. Zij echter had de gaven om haar gedachten geheim te houden van haar kleinzoon. Het was iets dat automatisch ging, Harry deed het onbewust ook maar als zijn gevoel de overhand had dan kregen ze de vrije loop. Het deed haar ook afvragen hoe het kwam dat Bella en Daphne haar konden horen. Echter dat zou iets voor later zijn.

Nu echter wilde ze dat alleen Daphne en Bella haar hoorde. ^Meiden zorg ervoor dat iedereen van de familie hier heen komt. Als Harry zo weer boven water komt hebben we al hun hulp nodig die we maar kunnen krijgen^.

Nog met een paar meter naar de kant te gaan zag Minerva hoe Bella en Daphne knikte en meteen op zoek gingen naar de rest van de familie die hier en daar op de tribunes zaten.

Terwijl Minerva door Poppy aan de kant werd geholpen keek ze hoe de eerste van haar familie al haar kant op kwam gerend. Het verbaasde haar dan ook niet echt dat he juist Isabella was die vooraan liep.

Minerva liep naar Isabella toe en hoorde Harry in haar gedachten roepen. Ze kon meteen horen aan zijn gedachten dat hij er even geen controle over had.

^In Merlijns naam wat zijn dat voor achterlijke wezens^.  
^Nee niet de bubbel^.  
^In Merlijns naam laat dat. Ze hebben hem nodig om te ademen^.  
^Ik kan ze niet blijven toveren dat houden ze nooit vol^.

Minerva hoorde haar kleinzoon en wist meteen dat hij het over Wierlingen had. Het waren kleine wezens met scherpe nagels die leken op kleine messen. Ze begreep ook aan zijn gedachten dat die wezens iedere keer voor de Bubbel van de bubbelhoofd spreuk gingen. En als dat steeds zou gebeuren dan was het bijna zeker dat Fleur en Gabrielle zouden verdrinken. Het verbaasde haar wel dat hij de spreuk kon. Ze was immers van gedachten dat hij die nooit geleerd had. Het bewees maar weer dat het groepje meer gedaan had dan dat iedereen had verwacht.

"Minerva, mag ik weten waarom Harry weer onder water gedoken is" klonk de stem van Albus achter haar.

Minerva draaide zich om en keek de hoofdmeester recht in de ogen aan. Ze deed een wenkbrauw omhoog maar zei niets. Ze zuchtte en hoopte dat hij zou begrijpen dat ze nu geen zin had in een van zijn spelletjes.

Albus keek haar aan en begon langzaam te koken. Hij wist niet meer wat hij met Minerva aan moest. Van af het moment dat ze er achter was gekomen dat ze de oma was van Harry was ze niet meer onder zijn controle. Het geen wat hij niet begreep was dat ze hem niet meer vertrouwde het was immers voor het grote goed dat wist ze toch. "Minerva, Als Harry boven komt met een van de andere gijzelaars dan zal hij nul punten krijgen" beet Albus haar toe.

Minerva hoorde het venijn in zijn stem en wist dat het meer een bluf was dan werkelijkheid. Ze deed een stap dichter naar hem toe en keek hem opnieuw recht in de ogen. "Ik houd er niet als ik bedreigd word. En ik houd er al helemaal niet van als jij mijn kleinzoon voor zo een dreigement word gebruikt".

Albus slikte maar hield zich groot. Hij zou niet onder doen voor Minerva wat ze dan ook zou zeggen. "Het is geen dreigement Minerva, Het is alleen maar een waarschuwing. Ik wil dat Harry een eerlijke kans blijft houden en om die te behouden zal hij zich aan de regels moeten houden, net als de andere deelnemers".

Even hield Albus stil en keek aandachtig naar de ogen van Minerva. Hij kon duidelijk zien dat ze aan het denken was en dat ze twijfelde. Het was nu het juiste moment om de genadeslag toe te dienen en Harry weer onder zijn controle te krijgen.

Minerva Hoorde de dreigement en ook hoe hij herhaald werd. Het was dan wel met andere woorden maar hij werd toch herhaald. Ze keek Albus aan en voelde hoe hij een ligament spreuk op haar richtte. Het was een kleintje eentje die alleen de vooraanlichtende gedachten kon lezen, maar toch het was er een. Inwendig lachte ze en liet Albus een gedachte van verwarring zien. Het was ook die gedachte die Albus hoop zou geven dat hij de controle had over de situatie.

"Minerva, Harry heeft zich misdragen bij de eerste taak. Wij hadden alles onder controle en hij moest zich er weer mee bemoeien. Het is zijn schuld dat Remus Lupin overleden is. En ik kan je wel zeggen dat Remus Lupin de aangewezen persoon zou zijn geweest om de weerwolven aan de goede kant te krijgen" vertelde Albus haar.

Minerva hoorde de woorden maar kon ze nauwelijks geloven. Hoorde ze het goed, gaf hij nou werkelijk haar kleinzoon de schuld. Haar kleinzoon die samen met Bella Vaals met gevaar voor eigen leven draken heeft bevochten zodat onschuldige mensen een veilige plek konden zoeken.

"Minerva, Ik vertel je dit met de beste bedoelingen. Ik wil Harry niet verder in de problemen hebben maar hij zorgt er wel voor dat de hele school en het ministerie tegen hem is. Als hij zich opnieuw met de uitkomst van de tweede taak bemoeid dan zal ik hem niet langer kunnen beschermen met wat ze bij hem zullen doen" vertelde Albus haar.

Minerva haalde haar Toverstok uit haar mauw en duwde hem onder de kin van Albus. Even keek ze over zijn schouder en kon zien dat Jean Delacours samen met de Bulgaarse minister achter Albus was gaan staan. En zoals zo vaak was Droebel weer eens nergens te zien.

"ALBUS" zei ze met op elkaar geklemde tanden. "Laat ik even heel duidelijk zijn. Het was dankzij mijn Harry en Bella Vaals dat meer dan duizend mensen een veilige plek hadden kunnen vinden toen de draken het stadium binnen kwamen. Ik wil je er ook op wijzen dat als jij en jou volgelingen nog vijf minuten hadden gewacht dan had Remus Lupin nooit het slachtoffer geworden.

Laat me vooral niets zeggen over de andere vrienden van mijn kleinzoon en de hulp van de Beauxbatons kampioene. Het waren zij die de mensen verdedigde tegen het vuur van de draken, het waren zij die voor een vlucht weg zorgde terwijl jullie ver weg waren van het gevaar".

Iedereen hoorde hoe Minerva tekeer ging en kwamen dan ook allemaal bij haar en om Albus heen staan.

"Ik weet niet wat jij denk te bereiken met die loze beschuldigingen Albus maar ik zou graag een antwoord willen hebben op een paar van mijn vragen".

Albus bleef haar aan kijken en schudden van nee. "Minerva".

"Wie of wat zijn de aartsvijanden van de Glamorgana's" onderbrak Minerva hem.

Even was Albus uit het veld geslagen. "Euhh dat zijn meer mensen ofwel het meervolk".

"En welk ras woont er op de bodem van het meer hier op Zweinstein" beet Minerva hem meteen toe toen Albus haar een antwoord had gegeven.

"Nou Minerva het meervolk heeft mijn hun woord gegeven dat ze niets met de kampioenen zouden doen, en ik heb de volste vertrouwen in hen" verdedigde Albus zich meteen.

"Wist het meer volk ook dat jij twee Glamorgana's de diepte in zou steuren. En wist jij ook dat juist de Glamorgana's het zwakste zijn wanneer ze onder water zijn" vroeg Minerva hem.

Albus liet zijn hoofd hangen en mummelde wat.

Minerva hoorde niet echt wat hij zei, maar dat interesseerde haar ook niet. Ze wist dat Albus weer eens niet had door gedacht en dat het hem en de rest van de leidinggevende van het tornooi niets interesseerde. Veel van de kopstukken van het tornooi waren racisten als het om halfbloeden ging. En Fleur en Gabrielle waren niets anders dan duistere wezens en dus van geen enkele waarde voor hen. Nee, het enige wat het tornooi moest bereiken was aandacht van de media en een spektakel zijn voor iedere toeschouwer.

In haar gedachte hoorde ze hoe moeilijk haar kleinzoon het had en ook dat ze nog niets voor hem kon doen. Pas als hij boven water zou komen konden ze hem helpen eerder niet.

Ze draaide zich weer naar Albus en zei. "Ik weet een ding Albus. Mijn kleinzoon doet nu alle moeite om de Beauxbatons kampioene en haar gijzelaar weer boven water te krijgen. Hij wordt op dit moment aangevallen door Wierlingen die het gemunt hebben op Fleur en Gabrielle.

Jij weet net zo goed als ik dat die wierlingen de jachthonden zijn van het meervolk. Zij zijn getraind om het meer te verdedigen. Dus als er wat gebeurt met de twee Glamorgana's dan houd ik en waarschijnlijk ook de minister van Frankrijk en Bulgarije het bestuur van het tornooi verantwoordelijk.

"POPPY WE HWBBEN JE NODIG".

 _Van uit het niets klonk er een gegil dat boven het water uit kwam. Harry Potter deed heel veel moeite om twee blonde gedaantes te ondersteunen._

 _Iedereen die aan de kant van het meer stond keek verschrik op, Niemand wist wat of er mis was maar ze wisten door de gil dat het niet goed was._

 _Harry leek de enige te zijn die gilde terwijl hij probeerde de twee gedaantes in zijn armen boven water te houden. Het was ook op dat moment dat Harry zich herinnerde dat hij in zijn gedachte met zijn oma kon spreken. ^Oma ik heb hulp nodig ze ademen allebei niet meer^._

Het was nu dat de hele familie zag hoe Harry moeite deed om de twee zusjes te redden.

Sirius en David waren al in het meer gedoken om Harry te helpen. En brachten dan ook met weinig moeite de zusjes aan de kant.

Op het moment dat David en Sirius, Fleur en Gabrielle aan de kant hadden gebracht konden ze zien dat de zusjes dames niet meer ademde. Voor de toverwereld betekende dit dat de twee Glamorgana's dood waren, echter voor Dan en Emma was dat nog lang niet het geval. Emma snelde zich meteen naar Gabrielle en Dan rende richting Fleur die inmiddels op de oever lag.

Niemand in de toverwereld begreep wat er nu gebeurde maar Hermelien, Harry en Bella wisten het wel. Met zijn vijven gingen ze verdeeld om de twee zusjes heen zitten en hielpen Emma en Dan waar ze maar konden.

Bella en Hermelien waren het eerste bij dan om hem te helpen.

Dan begon met de reanimatie van Fleur en Hermelien met de mond op mond beademing. Bella zat naast het hoofd van Fleur en bleef haar in haar nek voelen voor een pols.

Emma deed het zelfde bij Gabrielle en Harry gaf haar de mond op mond.

Nog geen minuut later gilde Bella dat ze een pols bij Fleur voelde en gilde dan ook om Poppy om erbij te komen.

Dit alles ontging Emma en Harry omdat die te intensief bezig waren met Gabrielle.

Poppy zei dat Fleur weer ademde en ging net als Bella meteen bij Gabrielle kijken. Wat er ook gebeurde het scheen niet te helpen. Gabrielle wilde niet meer ademen en bleef stil liggen. Na nog eens vijf minuten ging Emma recht opzitten en schudden van nee.

Harry keek met wijde ogen naar "NEEE". Harry wilde niet op geven en ging door met de reanimatie waar Emma was op gehouden.

Emma pakte zijn schouders en probeerde Harry van Gabrielle af trekken. "Harry laat het, het gaat niet meer we zijn te laat, we kunnen echt niets meer doen".

"Nee" En Harry schudde de handen van Emma van zijn schouders. "Een twee drie vier vijf. We zijn niet te laat. Een twee drie vier vijf. Ik geef niet op ze moet leven. Een twee drie vier vijf".

Emma probeerde het nog een keer maar kreeg Harry niet bij Gabrielle weg.

Langzaam kroop Apolline naar Harry toe. Ze wist dat Harry alles op alles zette om haar dochter te redden. Echter een moeder weet wanneer het niet meer kan. Met tranen in haar ogen pakte ze de wangen van Harry en trok zijn gezicht omhoog. "Harry het gaat niet meer, het is goed zo, Je hebt alles gedaan wat je kan doen en het is goed" Het deed Emma pijn om het te zeggen want ze gaf haar dochter op.

"Nee, een twee drie". Harry keek nu in de ogen van Apolline. "Nee, een twee. Waarom, het kan niet, het mag niet, EEN TWEE".

Apolline schudde van Nee, "Het is goed Harry je hebt alles gedaan wat je kon doen" vertelde Apolline weer terwijl haar tranen begonnen te stromen. "Het zal moeilijk zijn maar jij hebt alles gedaan wat je maar zou kunnen doen".

Harry en Apolline voelden ineens een warmte overzicht heen komen en keken verschrikt op. Gabrielle die tussen hen beide in lag was een zee van vuur geworden. Beide wilde zich weg trekken maar de handen van Apolline leken vast te zitten op de wangen van Harry. En de plek op de grond hield hen ook op de plaats.

 _Vanuit het oogpunt van Zanita._

Zanita zag hoe Emma recht op ging zitten en hoorde Apolline schreeuwen dat het niet eerlijk was. Haar dochter was nog zo jong en het mocht niet, het kon gewoon niet waar zijn. Ze keek terug en zag hoe Emma het had opgegeven. Maar ze kon ook zien hoe Harry door bleef gaan.

Iets in haar woelde op met trots bij het zien van haar koning. Maar ook met droevigheid voor het onvermijdelijke over wat er te gebeuren stond. Haar man, Koning Zweinstein zal er vrede mee moeten hebben dat niet iedereen gered kon worden.

Ze wilde naar Harry toe gaan om hem tegen te gaan houden en om hem te vertellen dat het zo goed was en dat hij alles gedaan had wat een tovenaar maar kon doen. Echter voordat ze naar Harry kon lopen zag ze hoe Apolline al onderweg was om hem zelf tegen te houden.

Ze zag hoe ze zijn wangen beet pakte en vertelde dat het voorbij was. Maar ook zag ze hoe haar Harry niet wilde opgeven en door probeerde te gaan. Ze zag de pijn in zijn ogen en ook de wanhoop die hij voelde. Hij wilde niet opgeven maar Apolline leek wel tot hem door te dringen.

^Haal Iedereen weg Zanita en Laat Harry en Apolline daar zitten. Ik heb zijn magie nodig, en de liefde van de moeder^.

De stem die ze hoorde kwam haar bekent voor maar ze wist niet wie het was. De enige die ze de laatste tijd in haar gedachte had gehoord waren Minerva en Harry en toch was deze stem anders.

Het enige wat Zanita kon doen was om haar heen kijken en zoeken naar waar de stem vandaan kwam. Maar er was ook de vraag of ze de stem wel kon vertrouwen. Ze wist namelijk dat Harry in het tornooi was geplaatst door een handlanger van Voldemort. En ook al wist ze wie die handlanger was. Ze kon niet weten of er meer tovenaars waren die Harry iets aan wilde doen en dit zou een van zijn plannen kunnen zijn om hem iets aan te doen.

^Dame Zweinstein haal iedereen weg en laat Harry en Apolline daar zitten. Ik heb zijn magie nodig en de liefde van een moeder voor een dochter^ klonk de stem opnieuw in haar hoofd.

Zanita keek op en haar ogen kruiste zich met twee donker bruine ogen. Er verscheen een klein lachje op haar gezicht. Met nog zo een lachje gaf ze een zwaai van haar hand en iedereen die om Harry en Apolline heen stonden werden aan de kant geduwd.

Minerva die net achter haar kleinzoon was gaan staan keek kwaad op naar Zanita toen ze aan de kant werd geschoven. "Zanita laat dat" riep ze fel.

Zanita echter keek haar niet aan en was alleen maar geconcentreerd op de twee bruine ogen die recht in die van haar staarde.

^Goed zo mijn koningin. Plaats nu een bescherming's veld om ons vieren heen en laat mij het werk doen. Echter en luister goed op het moment dat Apolline verhuld is in een blauwe gloed en Harry in een witten moet je hen laten kussen, Laat hen kussen en ik regel de rest^ zei de stem weer.

*#*

 _Albus. die van af de zijlijn alles aan keek._

Albus had net een veeg van Minerva gehad en hoorde Harry gillen. Als eerste wilde hij ernaar toe rennen maar zag dat de vrienden en hun familie al onderweg waren naar Harry. Wat hem het meeste verbaasde was dat het wel leek alsof Minerva contact had met Harry. Maar hij kon niets zien dat op een gesprek leek dat ze hadden. Of ook maar een manier waarop dat kon.

Albus draaide zich om en stond nu oog in oog met de minster van Frankrijk en de minister van Bulgarije.

"Ik hoop voor jou dat mijn dochters er ongeschoonde uit komen Albus. Er is ons namelijk verteld dat de veiligheid van de kampioenen was gegarandeerd. Maar uw Minster heeft ons ook verteld dat er meerdere opties waren voor proeven. Echter bij het zien van deze proef kan ik duidelijk zien dat er geen rekening gehouden is met de afkomst van mijn dochters". Vertelde Jean op een doordringende toon terwijl de Bulgaarse minister stond te knikken.

Die had immers ook een Glamorgana voor een vrouw. En net als voor Jean wilde ook hij dat er in zijn land er een betere wet zou bestaan die Glamorgana's beschermde en ze gelijk stelde met tovenaars en heksen zoals zij zelf waren.

Albus keek Jean aan en wist niet echt wat hij moest zeggen. En zoals altijd was er altijd wel een iemand die wel een antwoord kon geven. Ook als dat antwoord niet echt gewenst was.

"Hem, Hem" klonk het een meter bij hen vandaan.

Albus keek om en legde zijn gezicht in zijn handen. Hij wist dat het nooit veel goeds kon zijn als Dorothea Omber zich met een gesprek ging bemoeien net zoals Molly dat ook zo vaak deed.

"Begrijp ik goed dat er wat vragen zijn over onze minister" vroeg Dorothea Omber met overdreven vriendelijke stem. "Ik zal U wel vertellen dat Onze ministerie alles uitvoerig heeft gecontroleerde en instaat voor de veiligheid van de deelnemers".

Jean keek haar aandachtig aan. Hij was niet vergeten wat deze, Ja een vrouw kon hij haar niet noemen. Wat deze dwerg pat op het gala had gezegd. "Weet U zeker dat U achter Uw woorden staat. En dat mijn dochters geen enkel gevaar hebben gelopen en dat ze nu veilig aan wal zijn komen" Zei hij met een ondertoon.

De Bulgaarse minister hield zich stil maar leek erg geïnteresseerd op wat de Pad ging zeggen. Ook hij was het Gala nog niet vergeten, en al helemaal niet hoe de minister iedereen alleen had gelaten tijdens de gebeurtenissen op het WK zwerkbal.

"Ik wil alleen maar zeggen dat De Minister en het ministerie alles onder controle heeft" zei ze weer op die slijmerige toon die ze goed kon opzetten.

Jean boog diep door zijn knieën en keek Dorothea omber recht in de ogen. "Kunt U mij dan een ding verklaren. Als dat ministerie van U alles zo goed onder controle heeft. Hoe komt het dan dat een jongen van veertien de enige is die wat aan het doen is" vroeg hij op een hatelijke toon.

Dorothea keek een beetje neerbuigend terug. Het geen wat Harry aan het doen was interesseerde haar helemaal niet. Het waren twee halfbloeden die gered werden door een halfbloed. Wat voor nut had het voor haar om zich daar druk over te maken. Dat soort onbenullige wezens waren immers van geen enkele waarde.

"Ik verzeker U dat het Ministerie".

In de tussentijd hadden ze allemaal gezien hoe Emma en Dan bezig waren om Fleur en Gabrielle te redden.

"OOOO MERLIJN ZE STAAT IN BRAND" klonk een vrouwenstem van af de tribune. Een stem die met pure angst over iedereen heen galmde.

Jean wilde wat zeggen maar keek meteen om. Wat hij zag kon hij niet geloven en hij begreep het ook niet echt. Wat hij zag bracht zijn gevoel tot een halt en hij zakte in wanhoop door zijn knieën. Zijn jongste dochter en vrouw waren omringd door vuur.

*#*

Zanita was afwezig voor de buitenwereld en had haar ogen alleen maar gericht op het drietal dat voor haar op de grond zat. Haar ogen keken weer in de bruine ogen en ze voelde de warmte die alleen een feniks kon geven. ^Felix kan je mij ook horen^ vroeg Zanita in haar gedachten.

^Ja, Dame ik kan je horen maar het is alleen maar voor nu. Gabrielle kan gered worden maar ik heb er een magie voor nodig die vele malen groter is dan dat van Albus. Het was dus de keuzen tussen jou en Harry. Echter de kans dat mijn plan werkt zal beter lukken met de magie van een man, dan de magie van een slang^.

Zanita knikte en wist wat Felix bedoelde. Zei was immers ontstaan uit een basilisk en door een deel van Harry zelf. Dus Harry was een betere keuze dan zij zelf. Het gene wat ze niet begreep was hoe of Felix, Gabrielle wilde redden. Iemand terughalen uit de dood was ook met behulp van magie onmogelijk. Althans dat was wat ze tot nu toe had gedacht, want Felix leek een manier te weten.

Terwijl de familie in een cirkel om Apolline en Harry heen ging staan, bleef Zanita gericht kijken naar wat er ging komen. Ze wist als geen ander dat dit een magie zou zijn die maar een keer in een leven werd getoond. En het zou een magie zijn die zelfs voor haar nieuw was.

Felix zat bij het hoofd van Gabrielle en legde zijn vleugels op de schouders van Harry en Apolline. Met zijn hoofd iets schuin omhoog begon hij zijn levenslied te zingen.

Het lied zelf, was Zowel Apolline als Harry ontgaan. Maar Zanita zag en hoorde alles, vooral hoe Harry niet op wilde geven. Ze kon zien Hoe Apolline aan het worstelen was met haar eigen gevoelens. Het verlies van haar dochter en met de wanhoop die ze zag in Harry omdat die niet van opgeven wist.

Zanita kon horen dat Apolline vertelde dat het goed was en dat hij moest op houden. Maar ze kon ook zien dat Felix een branddag aan het oproepen was. Langzaam begonnen de vlammen rond het lichaam van Felix te gaan. De vlammen sloegen om Felix heen en verspreidde zich over het lichaam van Gabrielle.

Het was op dit moment dat Apolline en Harry zichzelf van elkaar wilde trekken wat blijkbaar niet ging. De vlammen werden groter maar leken Harry en Apolline geen kwaad te doen. De vlammen werden grote en het lied van de Feniks klonk er boven uit.

Apolline keek in de ogen van Harry en voelde de warmte toe nemen in haar baarmoeder maar het was iets wat volgens haar niet kon.

De familie die buiten om hen heen stonden zag hoe er een blauwe gloed om haar heen aan het verschijnen was.

Harry keek in de ogen van Apolline en zag hoe de vlammen tussen hen in grote toe nam. Hij voelde de warmte op zijn huid maar hij voelde het nog meer in zijn testikel. Hij genoot van die warmte die hij daardoor kreeg maar begreep het niet.

En weer was het de familie die duidelijk konden zien dat Harry omringd werd in een Witte gloed, dat steeds feller ging schijnen. Felix was volledig omringd door vuur net zoals Gabrielle, dat was.

Zanita wist dat het nu de tijd was om te doen wat Felix haar had gevraagd. Ze stapte naar voren en liep geleidelijk de vlammenzee binnen.

Minerva wilde haar terug trekken maar Liet Zanita los toen ze de warmte van de vlammen voelde.

Bella en Daphne schreeuwen om Harry maar konden niet door de muur heen komen die Zanita om hen heen had geplaatst.

Zanita liep door en zakte naast Apolline door haar knieën heen. "Kus hem Apolline, kus hem en red je dochter" vertelde ze in haar oor.

Apolline hoorde wat Zanita zei en wist niet echt wat ze moest doen. Ze kon niet zomaar een jongen van veertien kussen. Vooral omdat ze niet wist waarom. Maar ze was nu omringt door vuur en kon haar handen niet van zijn wangen halen. Dat was ook iets waar ze niets van begreep.

Het enige wat Apolline duidelijk hoorde was dat ze haar dochter ermee kon redden. En de morele keuze om een jongen van veertien niet te kussen of om haar dochter te redden was snel gemaakt. Ze hing naar voren en legde haar lippen op die van Harry. De kus was zacht en onschuldig. Langzaam opende ze haar mond een klein stukje en voelde de tong van Harry bij haar naar binnen glijden.

Harry keek op toen hij de kus van Apolline kreeg en wilde wegtrekken. Echter een onbekende magie drukte hem naar Apolline toe en dwong hem om de kus te verdiepen.

De blauwe gloed van Apolline vermengde zich met witte gloed van Harry.

Het vuur werd groter en er ontstond een koepel gevuld met een lichtblauwe gloed. De flits die er op volgde was oogverblindend voor iedereen die toevallig in die richting keek.

Langzaam kreeg iedereen het zicht weer terug en zagen ze hoe Harry recht tegenover Apolline zat. Ze had haar handen niet meer op de wangen van Harry en keek alleen nog maar voor zich uit en naar de plek waar haar dochter had gelegen.

Naast haar lag een klein hoopje van as dat langzaam bewoog.

Zanita boog zich naar voren en haalde een kleine feniks uit de as te voorschijn.

Waar net nog de gedaante van Gabrielle had gelegen was nu een lege plek.

Harry zat tegenover Apolline maar voelde twee paar armen van achter hem om hem heen slaan.

De muur van verdediging was vervallen en Daphne en Bella hadden zich meteen op Harry geworpen. Ze lieten hun handen over zijn hele lichaam glijden, gewoon om zeker te zijn dat hun Harry nog helemaal heel was.

Zanita keek naar de kleine Felix. ^Wat is er gebeurd Felix^ dacht ze.

^Zoals je weet zijn Glamorgana's ontstaan uit de verbintenis van een heks en een Feniks. Met die verbintenis hebben ze ook de gaven gekregen om opnieuw geboren te worden. Er is alleen een probleem. Een Glamorgana heeft niet de magische kracht om een brand dag te hebben. En Gabrielle al helemaal niet.

Zij kunnen evenmin herboren worden uit het as waarin ze keren. Daarom zullen ze opnieuw geboren moeten worden uit dezelfde moeder.

Met de kracht van Harry heb ik Gabrielle een brand dag gegeven. Zij was weer teruggekeerd in de baarmoeder van Apolline. Daarna heb ik het eitje dat Gabrielle is opnieuw bevrucht met een zaadje van Harry. Zij zal binnen een maand of vier herboren worden als een kind van Apolline, Jean en een beetje van Harry. Als ze geboren is zal ze versneld groeien om binnen twee jaar weer zo out te zijn als dat ze was voor haar eerste brand dag. Het is ook de enige keer dat ik dit kan doen^.

Zanita lachte en vertelde het verhaal in stilte aan de anderen. Het was ook iets dat ze express geheim hielden voor Albus en de rest van de tornooi begeleiders.

Het was een uur later dat Poppy Apolline Delacour's vertelde dat ze in verwachting was van een dochter van ongeveer een week oud.

* * *

A/N: Dit was het weer voor deze week.  
Het volgende hoofdstuk zal over drie weken zijn. Ik neem eerst even een week of twee vakantie.  
Geniet ervan en ik zie jullie over drie weken.

Gr Winmau.


	29. (BTK 4) H29 De laatste kus voor een lang

A/N: Harry Potter is niet van mij. Dit is een verhaal van een fan.

* * *

(BTK 4) H29 De laatste kus voor een lange tijd

Apolline die in de ziekenzaal moest blijven lag met haar handen op haar buik en een tevreden lag op haar gezicht. Wat er buiten aan de rand van het meer was gebeurd moest geheim blijven voor iedereen buiten de familie om.

Het was dus afgesproken dat Gabrielle was overleden en dat ze er pas nu achter kwamen dat Apolline zwanger was. Dat hun nieuwe dochter ook Gabrielle zou gaan heten zou een eerbetoon aan Gabrielle zijn.

Ruim een uur Later werd er op de deur geklopt en verscheen het gezicht van Maxime de hoofdmeesters van Beauxbatons. "Sorry Apolline" zei ze terwijl ze naar binnen keek.

Iedereen keek naar Maxime maar die durfde verder niets te zeggen en keek dus ook angstig naar Apolline.

Apolline die net nog een lach had keek nu doordringend naar Madam Maxime. "Madam denk u nu echt dat ik Uw excuses wil aan horen" beet Apolline haar toe".

Madam Maxime liet haar hoofd hangen en mummelde wat.

Niemand buiten Apolline om had haar verstaan en de toon van Apolline werd nog venijniger. "Ja, Madam ik heb U altijd bij naam genoemd. Echter toen ik dat deed vertrouwde ik u nog met de veiligheid van mijn dochters. Ik kan me ook nog herinneren dat ik U heb verteld wat Heer Potter en zijn oma hadden gedaan bij het WK Zwerkbal nog voordat U hier heen ging.

Het nog maar amper twee dagen later dat ik al hoorde dat U mijn waarschuwing naast U neer had gegooid. U was namelijk van mening dat Heer potter op zijn Donder hoorde te krijgen. En nu bij de tweede taak heeft U mijn beide dochters in gevaar gebracht. Ik was bereid om te begrijpen waarom U mijn oudste dochter in het meer zou laten duiken. Maar nu dat ik weet dat U mijn jongste dochter heeft aangewezen als de gijzelaar voor Fleur, is mijn vertrouwen in u totaal vergaan" beet Apolline haar toe.

"Maar Albus zei" begon Madam Maxime.

"Het kan me niet schelen wat Albus U heeft verteld. Ik heb mijn jongste dochter verloren door een taak waar zij niet bij hoorde te zijn. Sterkte nog ze heeft mee gedaan zonder dat U mijn toestemming of die van mijn man heeft gevraagd. Ik weet niet waar Uw gedachten zijn terwijl U hier bent. Maar weet wel dat er volgend jaar een hoop zal gaan veranderen op de Beauxbatons academie".

Madam Maxime liet haar hoofd hangen en verliet de ziekenzaal nog voordat ze echt binnen was geweest.

*#*

Vlak nadat Madam maxime de ziekenzaal had verlaten namen de anderen ook hun afscheid en lieten de aanstaande moeder en vader alleen. Apolline had Harry nog wel in een innige knuffel genomen en hen voor de zoveelste keer bedankt. Ze was zich er degelijk van bewust. Dat ze zonder de ruwe magie van Harry, ze haar dochter wel degelijk kwijt was geweest.

Het was nu dat Harry samen met Bella, Daphne en Zanita aan zijn arm richting het meer liep. Daar aan de rand zag hij hoe Ban en een aantal andere wezens waaronder scheurbek en een eenhoorn al op hen stonden te wachten. Dit was een van de gelegenheden waarop Harry moest laten zien dat hij de koning was van Zweinstein en ook waarom hij het was die hier de vrede in de hand moest houden.

Bij de rand van het meer deed hij zijn Zweinstein ring in het meer en riep om de vertegenwoordiger van het meervolk.

Ban de centaur legde zijn hand op Harry's schouder en fluisterde hem wat in het oor. Harry knikte terwijl hij zijn ogen gericht op het water oppervlakte hield.

De Meerman kwam boven water en keek Harry recht aan.

Harry zakte door de knieën en hield zijn ring recht voor de ogen van de meerman en zag hoe zijn ogen groot werden. "Luister goed" zei Harry rustig maar doordringend. "Ik ben nog niet zolang Koning van Zweinstein en weet dus nog niet alles. Echter in de lessen van mijn voorganger Merlijn heb ik geleerd dat Jullie hier mochten verblijven zolang jullie je zouden houden aan de wetten van het land. Conflicten zouden worden uitgesproken en niet op eigenkracht worden afgehandeld" even haalde Harry adem en ging met een dreigende toon verder. "De Glamorgana's die jullie hebben aan gevallen waren kinderen en die hadden jullie niets misdaan. Ik was daar beneden en ben eveneens door jullie aan gevallen. Dus ik zal het simpel maken voor jullie. Alle vertegenwoordigers van de wezens van het verboden bos staan achter mij. Zij zijn hier om jullie te vertellen dat dit Julie enige en laatste waarschuwing is geweest". Na die woorden stond Harry op en liep weer richting het kasteel.

Op een meter of vijftig hadden ze nog even afscheid genomen van Ban en de andere wezens voor ze weer verder liepen.

Zanita was weer naast hem gaan lopen en omringde zijn arm met die van haar zelf. Vlak bij het kasteel vroeg Bella waarom hij zo kort af was geweest en ook zo hard.

Harry wilde haar een antwoord geven maar voelde Zanita in zijn arm knijpen, en wist dat die het woord wilde voeren. De lessen waarover hij vertelde waren eigenlijk de woorden die Zanita en Ban hem hadden ingefluisterd nog voor hij zijn ring in het meer stak. Hij begreep dus ook dat Zanita de aangewezen persoon zou zijn om het uit te leggen.

Zanita liet de arm van Harry los en deed haar armen door die van Bella en Daphne heen. "Mijn lieve zuster vrouwen" zei ze met een lach. "Onze Koning heeft een heel bos en een heel kasteel om te over zien. Maar net als toen Merlijn de koning was kan ook Harry niet alles.

Nu zijn de centaur's net zoals ze het in die tijd ook waren, de vertegenwoordigers van het verboden bos. Het was de taak die ze ook hadden toen Merlijn hier koning was. Zij verzagen Merlijn van raad en daad als dat nodig mocht zijn.

Nu zijn de meermannen een volk dat graag het uiterste van een afspraak op zoeken. Je geeft ze een vinger en ze nemen je hele hand. Het is ook een volk dat zal blijven vragen tot dat je toegeeft aan hun ijzen. Daarom is de beste manier van handelen met het meervolk doordringend zijn en meteen over te gaan tot het doel van wat je wild. Het was iets wat Ban wist en ik had gelezen".

Daphne en Bella knikten en trokken vervolgens Zanita weg van Harry en richting het hek van Zweinstein.

"Hee, wat gaan jullie doen" riep Harry hun na.

"Meiden tijd" riepen de drie tegelijk terug.

Harry lachte en wist dat het iets was wat ze alle drie hadden afgesproken. Meestal hield het in dat Zanita hen mee nam naar London en er dan een uur of twee verbleef om gewoon plezier te hebben. Maar ook om een groot gedeelte van zijn goud op te maken.

*#*

Terwijl Daphne, Bella en Zanita op weg waren naar Londen zat Sirius in havermout door zijn verrekijker te kijken naar het figuur van Peter pippeling. Met nog maar een paar maanden te gaan viel het hem op dat Peter steeds vaker op het kerkhof was te vinden.

Achter hem laaide het haard vuur op en het eerste wat Sirius zei was "Hee schatje je bent erg vroeg vandaag. Kom gauw hier en geef me een kus" terwijl hij naar Peter pippeling bleef turen.

Twee Handen gleden verleidelijk om zijn middel heen. Langzaam gleden ze iets naar boven en onder zijn T-shirt. Twee lippen kwam vlak bij zijn oor en kuste hem zachtjes. "Ik dacht dat je het nooit zou vragen" klonk de stem van Harry in zijn oor.

"AAAHHHHAAHHH, ga weg" gilde Sirius.

Harry viel achter over en begon hard te lachen net als Tops en Andromeda die er ook nog waren en die Sirius hellemaal was vergeten.

"Mam" vroeg tops zachtjes maar hard genoeg dat Sirius haar kon horen.

"Hhhhmm" antwoorden Andromeda.

"Denk je dat Amalia, Sirius zou delen met Harry of zou ze hem voor zichzelf houden".

"Wat moet ik delen" klonk de stem van Amalia die net uit het vuur stapte.

Sirius keek kwaad naar Tops wat totaal niet hielp.

Tops keek naar Harry en begon meteen weer hard te lachen omdat hij lucht kusjes gaf naar Sirius en verwoed met zijn ogen aan het knipperen was.

Amalia begreep het niet en keek van Tops naar Harry door vervolgens naar Sirius te kijken die zijn hoofd in zijn armen begroef.

Andromeda zag het en vertelde het verhaal aan Amalia.

Amalia keek even naar Harry en gaf hem een snelle knipoog. "AAHHH zijn ze jou aan het pestte" vroeg ze zachtjes aan Sirius, die alleen maar knikte. "Het geeft niet hoor Sirius. Maar vertel me eens eerlijk Sirius. Is Harry een goede kusser of niet en aangezien dat jij nu ervaring heb kun jij het me als beste vertellen".

Sirius keek met grote ogen naar Amalia. "Nee He jij ook al".

Amalia knikte met een grijns. "OO Zeker en die herinnering gaan we elke kerst weer bekijken, in onze familie pensieve".

"Ik zorg voor de popcorn en frisdrank" gilde Tops. Terwijl Sirius mopperend naar buiten keek waar Peter mee bezig was.

Toen ze allemaal uitgelachen waren vroeg Amalia wat ze nu te weten waren gekomen terwijl ze allemaal met een verrekijker uit het raam aan het kijken waren.

"We weten nog niet echt wat Peter aan het doen is maar hij is iedere avond op het kerkhof te vinden. Er staat daar een grote ketel met een zie me niet spreuk erover heen. Maar buiten dat om staat hij ook steeds een aantal zinnen op te zeggen. Helaas zijn we er alleen nog niet achter wat hij aan het zeggen is. Ik weet wel dat Dan Griffel een idee had met nacht cabelaars en miklofoons" vertelde Sirius aan de anderen.

Amalia zei niet maar moest inwendig lachen bij wat Sirius zei. Zij zelf wist wat Camera's waren en ook wat een microfoon was. Maar om Sirius niet nog verder in verlegenheid te brengen dan dat hij al was na de kus van Harry liet ze het maar zo.

"Waar zijn Dan en Emma eigenlijk, Zij zouden toch ook hier zijn" vroeg Harry ineens.

"Oh die zijn net nog wat van die Cabelaars aan het neer zetten toen Peter eraan kwam. Hij heeft toen meteen een bosje bloemen bij een graf gelegd om zo meteen via een omweg weer hier te komen" vertelde Sirius aan de anderen.

Het was een half uur later dat Dan en Emma het huisje binnen kwamen lopen met chinees eten en twaalf blikken bier. Emma vertelde dat ze wist dat Amalia en Harry er ook zouden zijn en hadden daarom zoveel eten mee genomen om ze even daar te houden. Ze wilde wat meer over Zweinstein horen en vooral hoe het met Hermelien en Marcel ging.

Het was een heerlijke maaltijd en een gezellig onderons. Aan het einde vertelde Dan dat ze nu digitale camera's hadden geplaatst zodat Amalia het bij hen thuis nog eens op haar gemak kon bekijken op de computer. Maar ook dat ze nu de stem van Peter konden opnemen om te weten wat hij nu daadwerkelijk aan het zeggen was.

Amalia wilde het liefst aan vallen zo gauw als Voldemort zich liet zien. Het was Harry die haar van het idee af moest houden. Voldemort moest namelijk weg komen om Bellatrix te bevrijden en om haar daarna terug te sturen.

Amalia was het er helemaal niet mee eens maar wist dat het moest. Het ergste vond ze alleen Dat Harry daar alleen zou zijn en dat hun daar helemaal niets aan konden doen.

"Hee, wacht eens even" riep Emma ineens toen ze bij de versterker zat met een hoofdtelefoon op haar hoofd. "Zegt dit jullie iets" vroeg ze.

" _ **Bot van de vader, onwetend geschonken, hernieuw uw zoon!".  
"Vlees van de dienaar bereidwillig gegeven, laat uw meester herleven".  
"Bloed van de gehate, met geweld geroofd, laat uw vijand herrijzen".**_

Emma las op wat ze had op geschreven en keek hoe Andromeda en Sirius langzaamaan bleker werden. Ze kon aan hun gezichten zien dat zij wisten wat er ging gebeuren en wist dus niet zeker of zij het ook wilde weten. "Andromeda ik kan zien dat jij het weet dus vertel het ons maar" zei Emma doordringend.

Andromeda knikte en keek schuldig naar Harry. "Ja, ik weet wat het is, het is een ritueel om een ziel weer een lichaam te geven. Buiten het fijt om dat het ritueel gedaan moet worden met volle maan. Iets wat het is, als de derde taak word gehouden heeft het drie belangrijke ingrediënten. De ingrediënten zijn een bot van een overleden persoon en zoals die rat zei zal dat van de vader komen. Vlees van een dienaar een pink of teen wel welig gegeven en hoe groter het stuk hoe beter, we weten ook dat Pippeling daar geen moeite mee zal hebben. En als laatste het bloed van Harry. Dat zal de rede zijn dat Harry zal worden ontvoerd".

Iedereen was stil en keek elkaar alleen maar aan.

"Als we een van de ingrediënten vervangen zou het ritueel dan mislukken of niet" vroeg Tops.

Niemand gaf antwoord maar dacht er wel over na.

Amalia wist wel iemand die dat wel zou weten. Harry echter kon er drie op noemen en als die het niet wisten dan konden ze dat zeker uitvinden. Het waren niemand minder dan Bella, Daphne en de slimste van allemaal Hermelien.

Iets wat Emma deed glunderen als een kind dat een ijsje kreeg.

*#*

Langzaam gingen de weken voorbij. Harry trainde meer en meer voor het gevecht waarvan hij wist dat die er aan kwam. Het was een training waar hij bij geholpen werd door al zijn vrienden en het heel huis Zweinstein.

Het huis Zweinstein was alleen nog in de veronderstelling dat Harry aan het trainen was voor de derde taak. Het nieuws van Voldemort hield hij zolang mogelijk geheim.

Alleen de professoren waren hem niet aan het helpen omdat dat nog steeds door Albus verboden was. Iets wat niet veel uit maakte want Harry had genoeg hulp van de ouders en verzorgers van zijn vrienden.

Het was op een avond ongeveer anderhalve maand verwijderd van de derdetaak dat de vrienden naar het potter kasteel moesten komen. Geen van de vrienden had enig idee waarom dat was maar wisten wel dat het niet veel goed kon zijn als ze ineens bij elkaar moesten komen.

Twee uur later op die bewuste vrijdag zat iedereen in de zij kamer in het Potter kasteel vlak bij het schilderij van Lily en James Potter.

Harry zat tussen Bella en Daphne op de grond voor een bankstel waar zijn oma, Arabella en Zanita in zaten.

Arabella zat vlak achter Bella en keek net als hun erg gespannen.

Terwijl Suzanne bij Andromeda kroop en Aristona bij Isabella ging zitten Hadden Marcel en Hermelien een plekje bij Emma gezocht. Ginny was bij haar nieuw zusje Tops gekropen en wachtte net als de andere af op wat er ging komen.

Amalia ging staan en kuchte een keer voor aandacht.

Iedereen keek op en hielden meteen hun monden dicht.

"Het spijt me dat ik jullie allemaal met spoed hier heen heb laten komen. Maar ik heb wat onderzoek gedaan en ook wat opgevangen. Maar eerst mijn onderzoek" zei Amalia.

Er was een kleine plop en Snot, Mini en Maxi verschenen met broodjes en kannen met drinken en thee. Toen de huiselfen weer verdwenen waren ging Amalia verder.

"Er zijn een aantal dingen die wij nu allemaal weten. Het belangrijkste en ergste is dat Voldemort terug gaat komen. Dit weten wij omdat onze Bella" en Amalia gaf gauw een blik naar Bella. "Terug zal worden gestuurd om Harry te vermoorden".

Amalia lachte een beetje en zei. "Jammer alleen voor Voldemort is dat Bella aan onze kant staat en niet aan die van hem".

Iedereen gaf aan dat ze blij waren en prezen Bella voor wat ze had gedaan en hoe goed dat wel niet was.

Bella bloosde en begroef haar hoofd in de schouder van Harry.

Amalia wachtte even en ging weer verder. "Het is dankzij Bella dat we nu weten dat Voldemort terug gaat komen. Het is ook dankzij haar herinneringen dat we weten dat het dit jaar gaat gebeuren en ook dat het aan het einde van de derde taak zal zijn".

Er ontstond wat lawaai maar die werd meteen de kop in gedrukt door Amalia. "Nu weten we allemaal dat Bella steeds meer herinneringen ziet van haar tijd voor ze werd terug gesteurd. Een van die herinneringen van het begin van het jaar vertelde ons dat Sneep, Harry volgend jaar zal martelen op de een of andere manier. Hoe dat weten we nog niet maar we weten wel dat we het toe moeten later, let wel zo gauw als het kan pak ik hem en voer ik hem hoog persoonlijk aan een Dementor" beëindigde Amalia in een vurige stem.

Het duurde even voor ze zichzelf weer onder controle had en ze weer verder kon gaan. Zoals jullie zien zijn Sirius en Dan hier niet. Zij zitten met zijn tweeën in havermout en houden oog op Pippeling. En dankzij alle dreuzel speeltjes van Dan hebben wij veel meer kunnen bereiken dan dat we anders hadden gekund".

Het was opnieuw dat iedereen even stil was. Alleen Hermelien en Emma waren aan het glunderen. Ondanks dat ze als Dreuzel weinig konden aan richten tegen een Tovenaar, hadden ze toch laten zien dat ze veel meer konden dan dat de tovenaars en heksen dachten.

Amalia zag het en liet ze even gaan in hun gevoelens van vreugde. "Nu over na de twee dingen die ik wilde bespreken. Aan de oom van Marcel die in het departement van Mystificatie werkt heb ik gevraagd wat voor Ritueel Pippeling wilde gaan doen en wat we er aan konden veranderen. Het heeft een week geduurd voor ik een antwoord kreeg maar ook die was een teleurstelling. Hij kon namelijk niets vinden.

Harry daarin tegen heeft mij drie namen genoemd en die drie personen hebben niet alleen het ritueel gevonden maar ook de bedoeling ervan en waarom hij hoofd zakelijk werd gebruikt" Amalia hield haar mond en wees naar Hermelien dat het hen mocht gaan vertellen.

Hermelien stond op en keek even verlegen naar de grond. Ze haalde diep adem en begon. "Harry gaf ons een papiertje met de zinnen die Pippeling gaat zeggen in het ritueel. Echter toen we de beelden van de camera's hadden gezien konden we ook zien wat er zou gaan gebeuren".

Hermelien keek naar Harry en bleef hem in zijn ogen kijken toen ze verder ging met haar uitleg. "Het eerste gedeelte weten we eigenlijk al. Harry zal op een of andere manier ontvoerd worden. Wanneer en hoe dat zal zijn dat weten wij nog niet, echter wij weten wel dat hij naar het kerkhof in Havermout zal worden gebracht. Het is namelijk daar waar het ritueel zal worden gedaan.

Onze verwachting is dat Harry ergens vast gehouden zal worden en dat het dicht bij de ketel zal zijn. Waarom dat zal ik jullie zo gaan uit leggen. Maar eerst zal Daphne, jullie vertellen waar het Ritueel vroeger voor diende".

Met die laatste woorden stopte Hermelien en ging weer gauw bij Marcel zitten.

Daphne stond op en gaf gauw een kus aan Harry en Bella. Met een zwaai van haar toverstok toverde ze een tekenbord en begon meteen te tekenen en te schrijven. Om daarna haar gedeelte te gaan vertellen.

"Het Ritueel was uitgevonden door een machtige Druïde. Druïdes hebben geen toverkracht maar waren de meesters van toverdrankjes en rituelen. Deze Druïde was zo verliefd op zijn vrouw dat hij niet verder wilde leven toen zij ziek werd. Geen een van zijn drankjes werkte en het lukte hem maar niet om haar weer beter te krijgen.

Het was op een van zijn tochten dat hij op een oude tekst van een Gruzielement stuitte. Daarin las hij dat een Gruzielement een lichaam nodig had om te overleven. Maar ook dat het mogelijk zou zijn om die Gruzielement over te plaatsten van lichaam naar lichaam.

Hij maakte een drank die dat ook voor zijn vrouw kon doen, daarna maakte hij vervolgens dit ritueel en zorgde er zo voor dat de ziel van zijn vrouw over werd geplaatst in een lichaam van een dode dorps genoot. Wand een ziel is niets anders dan een Gruzielement in zijn geheel.

De legende echter vertelde dat het Dorp zo geschrokken was toen de dode persoon weer tot leven kwam dat ze de Druïde en zijn vrouw hadden vermoord uit angst dat het, het werk van de duivel was:" Dat is het ontstaan van dit ritueel vertelde Daphne, terwijl ze haar plaats bij Harry en Zanita weer innam.

Hermelien ging weer staan en ging verder waar ze daarnet nog gebleven was. "Het Ritueel dat Peter Pippeling zal uitvoeren zal hij doen om zijn meester terug te laten komen. Het ritueel zal op deze manier uitgevoerd moeten worden" even hield Hermelien stil en keek op een papiertje.

Het was opnieuw dat ze naar Harry keek terwijl ze begon met het uitleggen van het ritueel. "Pippeling zal het ding waar Voldemort in zit, een baby zoals wij van Amalia hebben begrepen in de ketel gooien. Door vervolgens de spreuk op zeggen en het ritueel beginnen.

" _ **Bot van de vader, onwetend geschonken, hernieuw uw zoon!".**_

Dit zeg precies wat er moet gebeuren. Er zal een bot van de overleden vader van Voldemort in de ketel gegooid moeten worden.

" _ **Vlees van de dienaar bereidwillig gegeven, laat uw meester herleven".**_

De twee de stap is een stuk vlees van zichzelf. Een vinger of een teen. Echter hoe groter het stuk vlees hoe krachtiger het lichaam van Voldemort.

 _ **"Bloed van de gehate, met geweld geroofd, laat uw vijand herrijzen".**_

Het laatste deel van het ritueel is het bloed van Harry. Nou weet ik niet hoeveel hij zal nemen maar het hoeven maar een paar druppels te zijn. Gelukkig weten we dat Harry terug komt dus het zal niet dodelijk zijn".

Hermelien stopte weer en iedereen keek naar Harry en zijn reactie die tot ieders verbazing uitbleef.

Isabella stond op en nam vervolgens Harry in een knuffel. "Het moment dat jij ontvoerd bent zullen wij er vlakbij zijn om je te helpen als het nodig is. Ik weet dat jij het alleen moet doen maar we gaan zeker een plan maken mocht het anders lopen als we denken" vertelde ze terwijl ze Harry strakke in de knuffel nam.

Amalia nam weer het woord "Het tweede ding waar ik jullie voor liet komen is dat ik het een en ander heb opgevangen toen ik naar het kantoor van Droebel liep. Dorothea Omber is van plan om volgend jaar op Zweinstein te zijn. Ik weet niet wat ze gaat doen of hoe ze denkt daar te kunnen gaan komen, Echter ben ik bang dat het niet veel goeds voor Harry zal betekenen. Ik weet namelijk dat ze je haat net als Lucius dat doet, misschien wel meer. Ik weet alleen dat er dus waarschijnlijk nog een vijand in het kasteel zal zijn als we volgend jaar weer op school zullen zijn.

Iedereen was opnieuw stil en keek naar Harry. Die echter hard begon te lachen en zei dat Omber wel los zou lopen. Zij stelde immers niet veel voor. Waarop zijn vrienden instemmend knikte en met hem mee lachte.

Langzaam aan ging iedereen weer weg en lieten Harry Bella en Daphne alleen. Het was nu dat ze elkaar nodig hadden. Tijd voor voorbereidingen was er immers nog genoeg.

Op het moment dat Tops naar buiten liep mummelde Harry iets waarop Daphne en Bella meteen begonnen te knikken. "Tops kun jij morgen met mij mee gaan" riep Harry haar na.

Tops draaide zich om en knikte.

*#*

 _Een dag later._

In het hoekje van haar cel zat Bellatrix te wrijven over het duistere teken. Hij werd steeds duidelijker en begon ook steeds meer pijn te doen. Het was misschien nog een maand en dan zou Heer Voldemort terug zijn. Maar de enige gedachte die ze had was aan haar Harry en vooral wat hij zou moeten doorstaan wanneer Voldemort terug kwam.

"OP STAAN HOER, JE HEBT BEZOEK. AL WEET IK NIET WIE ZO EEN GESTOORDE ALS JOU NOG ZOU WILLEN ZIEN" riep de bewaker van achter de tralies.

Het eerste wat Bella deed toen ze die stem hoorde was de toverstok die ze van Harry had gehad strakker vastpakken. Ze heeft nooit Voldemort uit eigen wil gevolgd maar moest wel toegeven dat hij een geweldige heks van haar had gemaakt als het om de duistere spreuken ging.

De spreuk Crucio lag dan ook op het tipje van haar tong. Met veel moeite hield ze zichzelf in, het zou namelijk een Dementorskus betekenen als ze dat zou doen. Iets wat haar Harry haar nooit in dank zou afnemen.

Met een hangend hoofd liep Bella achter de bewaker aan. Bij alles wat ze nu deed keek ze angstvallig voor zich uit en na de grond. Het laatste wat ze wilde was oog in oog staan met een van de andere dooddoeners. Zij zouden nooit begrijpen waarom Bella er zo goed uit zag en het ook zeker aan Voldemort vertellen wanneer die terug kwam en hen zou bevrijden.

Het was ook die gedachte die maar door haar hoofd bleef spelen. Nog iets meer dan en maand en Heer Voldemort was weer in hun midden. Drie jaar terug had ze gejuicht als ze bevrijd zou worden door Heer Voldemort. Maar ja toen was er een jongen van twaalf die haar een kus gaf, dat op zijn beurt weer haar hele wereld deed omgooien.

Nooit eerder was ze verliefd geweest. Nooit eerder was er onvoorwaardelijk van haar gehouden. En nog nooit eerder was er zo voor haar gezorgd zoals haar Harry dat nu voor haar deed.

Bij de deur van de speciale kamer hield ze weer stil.

De bewaker stond aan de zijkant en mocht niet naar binnen kijken. Hij was op de hoogte gesteld dat een Heer van een aloude en nobel huis om Bellatrix had gevraagd. Dus logisch dat zijn eerste gedachten gingen naar een van de volgers van Voldemort die door de Imperius smoes op vrije voeten waren gebleven.

Bellatrix liep door de deur heen en keek voorzichtig door de kamer heen. Het was dan ook een seconde later dat ze boven op Harry lag en zijn gezicht bedekte in kusjes.

Met een lachende Tops in een hoekje van de kamer. "OOOO onze kerst word zo leuk met al die herinneringen die we moeten bekijken" riep ze vrolijk.

Het uur dat Bellatrix op de schoot van Harry zat was een van de heerlijkste uren die ze tot nu toe had gehad. Maar helaas kwam ook dat tot een eind.

"Bellatrix" zei Harry zachtjes terwijl hij haar stevig tegen zich aan drukte. "Ik weet niet of ik nog terug kan komen. En als Voldemort terug is dan word dat zeker veel moeilijker. Je weet dat jij altijd bij mij kan komen. Je weet dat je niet alleen bent en dat Narcissa je daar altijd bij zal helpen. Maar voor nu is dit onze laatste kus".

Bellatrix deed haar hoofd omhoog en keek in de groene ogen van Harry. Het geen wat hij haar net vertelde was iets wat ze al wist. Maar dat het zo snel ging dat had ze nooit verwacht. Het was natuurlijk ook niet zo dat ze Harry dagelijks kon zien. Het was namelijk iets wat geheim moest blijven.

Toch had ze een kleine hoop dat ze Harry vaker dan nog maar een keer in haar armen kon sluiten. Maar waar ze naar uit kon kijken was als ze straks uigebroken zou worden dan kon ze in haar poema vorm naar Harry toe. Want tot nu toe waren het alleen Minerva en Sirius die haar vorm kende.

Met nog een laatste kus die hun tenen deed krullen en Tops deed mopperen dat ze geen vriendje had, namen ze afscheid en hoopte op een snel weerzien.

* * *

A/N: Dit was het weer voor deze week tot over twee weken.


	30. (BTK 4) H30 nog maar een maand te gaan

A/N: Hier zijn we weer met een nieuw hoofdstuk. Een kleine waarschuwing in dit hoofdstuk staan een lemon dus jullie zijn gewaarschuwd.

* * *

(BTK 4) (30) nog maar een maand te gaan.

Het was laat in de avond toen Harry via de openhaard het huis van Zweinstein binnen liep. Hij was die middag bij Bellatrix geweest en had geen zin meer om naar Zweinstein te gaan. Met een hangend hoofd liep Harry door de kamer heen regelrecht naar zijn bed om er in te gaan liggen en zich in een balletje te rollen.

Bella en Daphne die op de bank zaten met hun trasfiguratie huiswerk zagen hem binnen komen en ook meteen door lopen naar zijn bed. "Ojee, ik denk dat Harry geen leuke dag heeft gehad bij Bellatrix" zei Bella tegen Daphne.

"Ik denk dat we naar hem toe moeten het kan niet goed zijn als hij zo is" zei Daphne meteen door vervolgens achter Bella aan te rennen richting het bed van Harry.

Op een stoel verderop zat Hermelien bij Marcel op schoot. "Oke Marcel jij slaapt vannacht bij mij en geen gesnurk oke".

Marcel keek Hermelien aan en kon niets anders doen dan knikken.

"Gelukkig" zeiden Ginny en Aristona met een giechel. Zij slippen zins kort namelijk ook op de slaap zaal van de meiden en hadden geen zin in een snurkende Marcel.

Marcel slikte en keek meteen naar de deur waar Bella en Daphne doorheen waren verdwenen. Met een diepe zucht wist hij dat hij daar vannacht niet zou slapen maar hoopte stilletjes van wel, maar vooral dat ze goed voor Harry zouden zorgen.

Bella was de eerste die bij het bed van Harry was en zag hoe hij zijn hoofd onder de dekens had getrokken. Zachtjes deed ze de deken omhoog en kroop bij hem.

Daphne stond aan de andere kant van het bed en wachtte geduldig af tot dat Bella knikte dat ze er ook bij kon komen.

Het was iets dat ze op momenten als dit moesten doen. Ze wisten namelijk nooit hoe of Harry zou reageren als er iemand onverwachts bij hem kwam staan of liggen. Gelukkig was het inmiddels heel wat minder, maar op momenten als dit kon het zo maar anders zijn.

Langzaam kroop Daphne tegen Harry aan en legde haar hoofd op zijn borst kast en hoorde hoe Bella zachtjes begon te praten.

"Harry wat is er aan de hand".

Harry reageerde niet meteen maar trok hen allebei dichter tegen hem aan. "Het was heel leuk bij Bellatrix vandaag. Maar toen ik aan de oever van Azkaban stond besefte ik me dat het waarschijnlijk de laatste keer is dat we haar gaan zien. Ik weet dat als ze bevrijd is ze bij ons kan komen opzoeken. De vraag is alleen gaat dat haar ook lukken. Wij weten immers niet wat er gaat gebeuren en ook niet wat Voldemort gaat doen als hij hen heeft bevrijd".

Bella en Daphne keken elkaar aan en wisten dat er nog meer ging komen dus wachtte geduldig af.

"Ik weet niet waarom maar het werd me even teveel. Alles ging door mijn hoofd heen en als ik eerlijk ben wilde ik het opgeven. Ik weet het is zwak maar ik zag het gewoon even niet meer zitten" vertelde Harry in een terneergeslagen toon.

Bella keek naar Daphne en haalde haar wenkbrauwen omhoog. Het was nog maar amper een paar uur geleden geweest dat Bella en Daphne het hier over hadden gehad.

 _Terugblik Bella en Daphne._

De maaltijd in de grote zaal was net afgelopen toen Bella arm in arm met Daphne richting hun leerlingenkamer liepen. Bij een leeglokaal hield Daphne stil en trok Bella mee naar binnen. Na een vlugge tongzoen van ongeveer een minuut of tien. Eentje die Bella scheel deed kijken. Vatte Daphne zo gezegd de stier bij de horens. Met een snelle zwaai van haar toverstok, transfigureerde Daphne het bureau om in een zachte tweezitsbank.

Zonder al teveel commentaar liet Bella zich op de bank trekken en kroop meteen wat dichter tegen Daphne aan en vroeg wat er was.

Daphne beet even op haar lip en zei. "Ik weet dat Harry naar Bellatrix is gegaan vandaag maar ik vind wel dat hij erg laat terug is. Hij zou toch met ons mee eten vanavond".

Bella knikte. "Ik weet het maar hij was daar met Tops dus als er wat is dan zal zij hem wel helpen" zei ze.

Daphne zuchtte en beet opnieuw op haar lip. "Ik weet het niet Bella. Harry heeft zoveel op zijn schouders dat ik bang ben dat hij zichzelf voorbij loopt. Hij praat nog steeds niet met ons als het om zijn gevoelens gaat".

Bella keek even naar haar handen. "Ik weet het Daphne. Hij vertelt jou het zelfde als dat hij mij verteld. Het is niet veel maar het is meer dan toen wij nog tussen de dreuzels wonde. Maar dat is waarschijnlijk niet wat jij bedoeld of wel Daphne".

Daphne schudde van nee. "Ik ben bang dat Harry iets achter houd. Ik weet niet waarom maar ik heb dat gevoel gewoon".

Bella keek Daphne even aan. "Daphne wat is het waar je bang voor bent".

Het was nu voor de derde keer dat Daphne op haar lip beet. "Weet je nog dat jij ons vertelde over het gat van verderf. Het zwarte gat in zijn gedachte dat vol zit met haat. Ik ben zo bang dat die aan het toe nemen is met alles wat we hebben mee gemaakt en Harry in het bijzonder".

Bella knikte weer en keek even naar de grond. Ze kroop wat dichter tegen Daphne aan en zei. "Ik heb daar ook vaak over na gedacht en ik begrijp ook wat je bedoeld. Het maakt me een beetje bang als ik eraan denk. Het enige wat ik zeker weet is dat als Harry zich laat overnemen door de haat dan zal ik bij hem staan. Ik weet dat hij erger zal zijn als Voldemort maar het zou goed zijn voor de magische wereld".

Daphne keek even vragend naar Bella.

"Ja je hoort me goed Daphne" zei Bella toen ze Daphne zag kijken. "Ik weet dat Albus de gene is geweest die Harry op de stoep heeft gelegd, Maar het is zowel Albus als de hele magische wereld die hem daar aan zijn lot hebben overgelaten. En voor je vraagt waarom Amalia niets heeft gedaan, dat komt omdat alles voor iedereen geheim is gehouden door Albus en de minister".

Daphne hoorde wat Bella zei en kon alleen maar instemmen met wat ze zei. Ze trok Bella tegen zich aan en hopte dat het niet zou gebeuren en dat hun Harry hun Harry zou blijven.

 _Einde terugblik._

Bella kroop wat dichter tegen Harry aan en begon hem over zijn borst kast te strelen. "Harry met alles wat wij hebben mee gemaakt en wat jij moet gaan doen is het toch helemaal niet zo erg. Maar je weet dat je altijd bij ons terecht kunt als je ergens mee zit".

Harry gniffelde en beide dames keken hem boos aan als of zij dachten dat hij hen niet geloofde.

Harry zag de blikken en gniffelde opnieuw terwijl hij hen beide strakker tegen hem aan drukte.

"Ik weet dat ik bij jullie terecht kan maar het is moeilijk voor me dat weten jullie toch, maar ik gniffelde om wat jullie net zeiden. Het was zelfde precies hetzelfde als Tops me vertelde.

 _Terugblik Harry en Tops._

Harry had net afscheid genomen van Bellatrix en zat samen met Tops op de boot terug naar het vaste land. Terwijl hij op de boot zat dacht hij aan de maanden die er komen gingen. Maar ook aan de derde taak en vooral het geen wat erna ging gebeuren.

Tops zag het en tikte hem aan met haar schouder. "Harry waar denk je aan".

Harry deed zijn blik opzij en dacht even na. Hij wist niet zeker of hij het wel aan Tops wilde vertellen. Hij deelde het namelijk met niemand. En als hij het zou willen zeggen dan was dat tegen Bella en Daphne. Maar ook hen wilde hij niet met zijn zorgen belaste.

Op nieuw keek hij opzij. "Ik weet het niet Tops, ik durf het niet eens tegen Bella en Daphne te vertellen".

Tops zei niets maar glimlachte wel. Het was vijf minuten later dat Tops opnieuw Harry met haar schouder aan tikte. "Je weet toch dat die twee dames er altijd voor jou zullen zijn. Het maakt hun echt niet uit wat het is en zullen altijd achter je staan en ik sta naast hun".

Harry glimlachte maar zei niets.

Tops keek hem weer aan en wist meteen waar Harry mee zat. "Jij bent bang voor als je voor Voldemort staat of niet".

Harry zei niets en knikte alleen maar.

Tops zag hoe hij inwendig een gevecht met zichzelf aan het houden was. Het was nu dat ze duidelijk kon zien dat Harry nooit een kleine jongen was geweest. Hij was van af zijn geboorte al volwassen gemaakt, nooit een dag een kind geweest en had nooit iemand gehad die hij vertrouwde.

Het was ook nu dat ze echt begreep waarom Harry zo vast hield aan zijn oma. Zei was immers de eerste volwassenen geweest die hem uit liefde had geknuffeld. Althans de eerste volwassenen die hij zichzelf kon herinneren. Het was ook nu opnieuw dat ze die Duffelingen wat aan wilde doen maar wist dat ze in de rij moest gaan staan als ze dat ooit zouden gaan gebeuren.

Tops keek toe hoe Harry met een hangend hoofd van de boot af stapte. Ze wist dat ze kon vragen wat ze wilde maar dat ze nooit een antwoord zou krijgen. Ze legde haar arm om zijn schouder heen. "Kom Harry wij gaan naar de McDonald's".

Harry keek op "Wat is een McDonald's".

De wenkbrauwen van Tops schoten om hoog en trok hem aan de arm mee terwijl ze onder haar adem vloekte dat ze die Duffelingen eigenhandig koud zou maken.

Einde terugblik Harry.

"Nou na dat we naar de McDonald's waren geweest heeft ze me mee genomen naar de bioscoop. Ik heb daar Merlijn de Tovenaar gezien. (The sword in the stone) Het was een bioscoop die volgens Tops alleen maar oude films laat zien. En dit was de eerste keer dat ik naar een bioscoop ben geweest. Het was een tekenfilm met Merlijn".

Beide dames hadden een blik van ongeloof. Bella omdat Harry nog nooit naar een bioscoop was geweest. En Daphne omdat ze niet wist wat een bioscoop was.

Bella kroop weer wat dichter tegen hem aan en vroeg wat was er nu werkelijk aan de hand en waarom hij zo te neer geslagen was.

Daphne zag hoe Bella over zijn borst kast aan het wrijven was en begreep dat ze Harry gerust aan het stellen was. Ze lachte lief naar Bella en kroop dichter bij hem en begon ook over zijn borstkast te wrijven.

Harry had de vraag van Bella gehoord maar voelde hoe twee handen heen en weer wreven over zijn borst kast. Even genoot hij van het gevoel tot hij de vraag herinnerde. "Toen ik afscheid van Bellatrix had genomen werd het me gewoon te veel.

Ik wilde weg lopen en alles achter mij laten. Ik dacht aan het gevecht dat ik waarschijnlijk met Voldemort moet houden. Maar ook dat het helemaal mis kan gaan. We weten namelijk niet of we teveel hebben veranderd. Wat als hij mij ontvoerd en me meteen dood als ik daar ben. Wat als ik eerst gemarteld word".

Bella keek naar Daphne en schudde zachtjes van nee.

Harry zuchtte diep en blies het lucht uit zijn longen in een keer uit.

Daphne keek naar Bella en wist dat het nu ging komen. Altijd als Harry een diepe zucht uit blies ging hij vertellen wat het was dat hem daadwerkelijk dwars zat.

"Het interesseert me niet als hij mij martelt. Ik ben het gewend en een litteken meer of minder maakt mij ook niet uit".

Daphne verwijderde haar ogen en zag opnieuw hoe Bella nee schudde.

"Wat als Hij door heeft dat wij hem hebben bespioneerd en dat hij een aanval doet als de ouders van Hermelien daar zijn of als Arabella daar de wacht houd. Hoe moet ik jullie aan kijken als een van hun gewond raakt omdat hij mij wild hebben. Ik wil niet dat iemand gewond raakt om mij en misschien moet ik me zelf maar laten doden dat kunnen jullie vluchten en de veiligheid op gaan zoeken".

"Harry" zei Bella.

"Ik weet niet wat ik moet doen als het anders zou gaan lopen als dat we denken. En wat moet mijn oma wel niet denken als ik jullie niet veilig heb kunnen houden. Ik ben namelijk de heer van ons huis".

"Harry" zei Bella weer.

"Ik kan jullie niet teleur stellen en moet Alles doen om daar zo gauw mogelijk weg te komen wanneer hij mijn bloed heeft gebruikt.

"HARRY" riep Bella nu wat luider terwijl ze met haar vinger het gezicht van Harry naar zich toe trok. "Wij doen het allemaal" kus. "Omdat we van je houden" kus "dus maak je geen zorgen om ons" kuss. We weten allemaal wat er mis kan gaan maar we weten ook dat, dat niet zal gebeuren" Kus.

Bella was natuurlijk niet helemaal zeker maar wilde Harry niet ongeruster maken dan dat hij al was. Het geen wat Harry hen net had verteld was iets dat beide dames allang hadden besproken.

Iets wat door de andere van de familie ook al was besproken en hoewel ze niets konden doen aan het fijt dat Harry ontvoerd moest worden door Voldemort. Hadden ze een duidelijk plan met wat ze gingen doen voor als er iets mis zou gaan.

Harry die op ging in de kusjes van Bella was zijn zorgen al kwijt en genoot van de strelingen van zo wel Bella als Daphne.

Daphne begon langzaam met het kussen van de borst kast en ging langzaam na zijn nek.  
De hand van Bella gleed langzaam naar beneden.

*#*

Lemon start

Harry die enkel in zijn boxershort lag genoot van de strelingen en wist dat Alleen Daphne en Bella dat zo bij hem konden doen. De kusjes die Daphne ham gaf in zijn nek en de kusjes die Bella hem gaf op zijn borst kast terwijl hij haar hand naar beneden voelde glijden.

Bella liet haar tong om zijn tepel glijden en haar vingers onder de riem van zijn boxershort. Langzaam sloot ze haar vingers om zijn penis en begon met een langzame pompbeweging om hem een genot te geven.

Harry gooide zijn heupen iets omhoog om te genieten en kreunde zachtjes van genot.

Daphne genoot van het geluid en likte zachtjes aan zijn oor lel om hem daarna in haar mond te nemen en zachtjes te zuigen. Ze kuste zijn kaak en kuste haar weg richting zijn mond.

Bella gleed verder naar beneden en liet zijn penis los om met haar beide handen de rand van zijn boxershort te pakken en hem over zijn billen naar beneden te trekken. Zijn penis kwam vrij en salueerde haar. Bella keek erna en likte haar lippen. Iets in haar vertelde haar dat ze klaar was en hing naar voren.

Daphne ging recht op zitten en keek naar Bella terwijl ze haar T-shirt verwijderde.

De ogen van Harry werden groter terwijl hij naar de twee borsten van Daphne keek.

Daphne keek met een schuin oog naar Bella.

Bella glimlachte en ging ook recht op zitten om haar Shirt te verwijderen.

Het was nu dat Harry door had dat ze beide geen BH aan hadden en dit waarschijnlijk al lang van tevoren gepland hadden voor als hij terug was. Bella verwijderde haar broek en de ogen van Harry werden groter dan dat ze ooit geweest waren.

Zowel Bella als Daphne hadden geen slipje aan en lieten Harry eens goed kijken naar hun lichamen.

Harry had echter een ding in zijn gedachten en wist dat hij de gelukkigste man ter wereld was met twee van zulke godinnen aan zijn zijde. Een van zijn handen sloot zich om een van de billen van Daphne en kneep zachtjes.

Daphne zuchtte van genot en hing weer voor over en bedekte zijn lippen met die van haar.

Harry verloor zichzelf in de kus en voelde hoe haar Tong over zijn lippen gleed en om toegang vroeg, Harry bedacht zich geen minuut en opende zijn mond.

Bella zag het en voelde hoe Harry met zijn heupen begon te draaien en erg opgewonden werd. Ze glimlachte opnieuw en liet haar vinger opnieuw om zijn penis sluiten en begon langzaam op en neer te gaan.

Harry was zich totaal aan het verliezen in de tong zoen met Daphne dat hij zijn andere hand niet meer ondercontrole had. Langzaam liet hij zijn hand door de haren van Bella glijden en trok haar langzaam na zich toe.

Bella voelde zijn hand en ook hoe hij druk op haar hoofd uit drukte. Langzaam ging haar hoofd dichter naar zijn Penis toe. De druk was niet groot maar ze begreep zijn bedoeling. De gevoelen die ze kreeg gingen twee kanten op. Een was een gevoel van genot en verlangen en de ander was er een van dwang en een vorm van verplichting.

Ze drukte haar hoofd terug omhoog en voelde wel druk van de hand van Harry maar hij hield haar niet tegen. Het gevoel van dwang en een vorm van verplichting verdween.

De andere hand van Harry die over de bil van Daphne gleed zakte verder naar beneden en liet een vinger over de lippen van Daphne heen glijden. Het genotsvocht dat hij voelde was geweldig en hij gleed met een vinger langzaam naar binnen wat haar in zijn mond liet kreunen.

De andere hand Van Harry gleed van het hoofd van Bella en sloot zich vervolgens om de borst en Tepel van Bella. Bella kreunde en boog zich voor over. Haar mond opende zich een beetje en haar lippen sloten zich op het hoofd van de Penis van Harry. Haar tong liet ze over het hoofd glijden en ze opende haar mond opnieuw om zijn Penis verder in haar mond te nemen.

Daphne hoorde hoe Harry Kreunde en keek op naar Bella. Ze zag hoe haar mond langzaam van op en neer ging om de penis van Harry. Daphne genoot van het schouwspel en voelde Hoe Harry haar billen naar hem toe trok.

Harry genoot van het gevoel en wist dat hij de daad moest belonen omdat hij iedere een gelijk waardig gevoel wilde geven. Met zijn hand trok hij de billen van Daphne naar zich toe en boog zijn hoofd tussen haar benen.

Daphne die gefascineerd naar Bella aan het kijken was liet zich moeiteloos door Harry geleiden. Het gilletje van genot dat ze uit gilde toen Harry zijn tong tussen haar lippen heen liet glijden bracht haar bijna tot een orgasme.

Daphne kon het niet helpen maar begon met het ritme van de tong van Harry heen en weer te gaan en bereed zijn gezicht. Hoe langer het door ging hoe groter haar genot.

Bella hoorde het gekreun van Daphne en raakte meer en meer opgewonden van de geluiden die ze hoorde en ging sneller en sneller.

Harry genoot van Bella en kon niet helpen om zijn tempo te versnellen De drang naar een ontploffing van genot werd groter en groter en wilde het zo lang mogelijk uit stellen.

Daphne gilde en wist dat haar genot zijn piek had bereikt. Ze kon het niet helpen en hing voor over. Haar handen hielden zijn middenrif vast en Haar nagel boorde zich in zijn vlees. Ze gilde "Harry Merlijn dat is zo lekker I… Ik.. Ik kommmm". Daphne schudde en kwam kreunend klaar.

Bella stopte en keek voor het eerst op naar Daphne toe die kreunde dat ze kwam. Het gezicht van Harry zat tussen haar bennen en ze kon duidelijk zien wat hij aan het doen was. Het gaf haar een tinteling tussen haar benen en een gevoel dat ze het ook wilde.

Daphne kwam tot haar zelf en keek naar Bella. Zonder een woord te wisselen begrepen ze beide wat de ander wilde.

Harry Voelde de piek die hij bijna bereikt had verminderen en likte elke druppel vocht van Daphne op die hij maar tot zich kon krijgen. Van uit het niets kroop Daphne van hem af en nam de plaats van Bella over. Harry keek hoe ze zich voor over boog en zijn Penis in haar mond nam.

Bella die om het bed heen was gelopen kroop over hem heen en kuste hem diep. Ze likte met haar tong de vocht weg dat Daphne over zijn gezicht had laten lopen en kroop door.

Harry zag haar borsten over hem heen komen en hoe ze haar Positie in nam die Daphne net had gehad.

Harry kon het niet helpen maar wist wat hij moest doen en hield niet in. Het beest in hem nam over en hij begon met het likken van Bella.

Bella begon net als Daphne te rijden en liet haar clitoris over zijn tong heen gaan.

Daphne hoorde het genot van Bella en versnelde haar Tempo.

Harry sloeg zijn armen om de boven benen van Bella en trok haar dichter naar hem toe.

Sneller en sneller liet hij zijn tong tussen haar lippen heen glijden.

Daphne hield op met zuigen en liet haar hand op en neer gaan en verhoogde haar tempo.

Daphne verhoogde haar tempo opnieuw en Bella gilde steeds meer. Haar hoogtepunt was bijna bereikt en riep zijn naam met passie. Kreunend gilde ze om zijn naam en kwam schokkend.

Harry hoorde de stem van Bella zeggen dat ze kwam en voelde de hand van Daphne sneller en sneller gaan. Hij kon het niet langer houden en met een gemoffelde stem riep hij dat hij kwam.

Zijn zaad vloog met golven door de lucht en lande op het gezicht en de borsten van Bella. Zwaar ademend kwam Bella tussen hem en Daphne in liggen. Daphne boog zich over Bella heen en likte het zaad van Harry op om het daarna met Bella in een tongzoen te delen.

Vlak daarna sloten ze alle drie hun ogen en vielen in een diepe slaap verwikkeld in elkaar.

Lemon stop.

*#*

Bij het ontbijt in de grote zaal zaten de vrienden gezamenlijk aan de tafel van huis Zweinstein. De rest van het huis was over de grote zaal verdeeld en zaten bij hun andere vrienden.

Harry Daphne en Bella kwamen de zaal binnen lopen en hadden alle drie een glimlach van oor tot oor. Zonder al teveel woorden gingen ze aan tafel zitten en vulde hun borden met ontbijt. Terwijl ze snelle blikken naar elkaar gooide.

Hermelien keek naar hen alle drie en zei extra zachtjes tegen Marcel. "Ik weet niet wat ze gedaan hebben, maar als dit het geen is wat het resultaat is dan wil ik hebben dat jij Harry vraagt hoe hij dat heeft gedaan. En nog voor vannacht want wat Harry Bella of Daphne ook mogen zeggen de kamer is vannacht van ons.

Bella en Daphne giechelden en keken naar Hermelien. "gewoon het ijsje spelen en laat Marcel de rest doen". Zei Daphne "Ik weet in ieder geval zeker dat ik geen klachten heb en dat Harry me nog vaak zal plezieren".

"En anders ik wel" vertelde Bella terwijl ze een hap van haar pudding nam.

De ogen van Hermelien werden groot en ze bloosde zoals ze nog nooit gebloosd had.

Marcel keek niet begrijpend en keek naar Hermelien.

"Kom Marcel het is zondag en het is vroeg ik heb je nu nodig" zei Hermelien terwijl ze Marcel mee trok naar hun leerlingen kamer.

"Vergeet niet op een stilte muur op te gooien als je binnen bent" Gilde Daphne haar na.  
"En doe rustig aan he je hebt de hele dag"riep Bella.

Hermelien bloosde nog meer en liep ook steeds harder.

"Veel plezier Marcel" Riep Harry terwijl hij een hap van zijn pompoentaartje nam. "Hadden wij Marcel niet moeten vertellen welke voordelen hij kan hebben" vroeg Harry aan Bella en Daphne.

"Laat een zuster eens alleen genieten en denk niet alleen aan je zelf" Zei Daphne met een lach.  
"Ja, mannen zijn ook allemaal het zelfde" vertelde Bella meteen.

"Hee, de volgende keer kan ik ook niets doen hoor" zei Harry.

"We houden van jou Harry" riepen ze in koor.

"Ja, Ja het zal wel eerder van mijn tong denk ik".

"Ja, dat vooral maar van de rest houden wij ook wel een beetje hoor" Zei Bella met een gemeen lachje.  
"Een heel klein beetje" riep Daphne meteen.

* * *

A/N: Dit was het weer voor deze week. Zie jullie weer over twee weken.


	31. (BTK 4) H31 De dag van de derde taak dee

A/N: Harry Potter is niet van mij dit is een verhaal van een fan.

* * *

(BTK 4) H31 De dag van de derde taak deel 1.

Met nog maar iets minder dan een maand te gaan ging Harry alles op alles zetten om het gevecht met Voldemort te overleven. Zijn dagen waren gevuld met het zoeken naar spreuken en het trainen ervan.

Iedereen van huis Zweinstein deed er alles aan om hun kampioen te helpen, echter dachten zij dat hij het deed voor het geen wat hij in de derde taak zou moeten doen. Harry had hen namelijk een week of zo geleden verteld dat de derde taak een doolhof zou zijn. Met natuurlijk diverse obstakels daarin al kon hij hen niet vertellen welke dat zouden worden.

De dagen dat hij niet aan het trainen was, was hij samen met het huis te vinden in de bibliotheek van Zweinstein. Daar zochten ze naar alles wat ze konden om Harry nog sterker te maken dat hij al was.

Marcel hielp hem met planten die gevaarlijk waren want ook die kon hij tegen komen in het doolhof.

Hermelien en Susanne hielpen hem met fabeldieren en wezens. Die twee waren het er namelijk over eens dat de schroeistaart kreeften van Hagrid een deel van de taak zou zijn. Iets wat iedereen van het huis de kriebels gaf als ze eraan dachten.

Zo ging het dag na dag, alles stond in het teken om Harry veilig door de derde taak heen te krijgen en zijn kansen om de ontmoeting met Voldemort te overleven.

Op de laatste zaterdag voor de derde taak was er een weekend geplant voor Zweinsveld. Alle leerlingen van Zweinstein en de andere scholen gingen dan ook in een grote stoet richting de boterbiertjes van Rosmerta en het snoep van Zacharinus zoetwarenhuis.

Harry en zijn vrienden echter werden opgehaald door hun ouders en mee genomen naar het Potter kasteel. Vandaag zou namelijk de laatste dag zijn dat ze hun plannen konden gaan bespreken over wat ze zouden gaan doen.

Tijdens een heerlijke maaltijd die weer voorbereid was door de huis elfen van Harry, zat de familie aan een grote ronde tafel midden in de eetzaal. Niemand durfde het woord te nemen maar wisten dat ze het niet langer konden uitstellen.

Bella die tussen Harry en Zanita in zat nam als eerste het woord en zei. "Harry is klaar met wat hij kan leren. Alles wat we deze week nog kunnen doen zijn onze oefeningen om onze conditie te behouden en de spreuken to oefenen die we geleerd hebben. Meer dan dat kunnen we nu niet meer doen".

Zonder dat er wat gezegd werd nam Daphne het weer over van Bella toen die haar mond hield. "Op het moment dat Harry op het kerkhof zal verschijnen is alles uit onze handen en kunnen wij niets meer doen voor hem".

Het was nu dat Bella het meteen weer van haar overnam. "Op dat moment zullen wij met zijn vijven Dwaaloog Dolleman bevrijden en de imitator overmeesteren. Op die manier kan Amalia hem over brengen naar het ministerie en hem daar onder de ogen van de Wikenweegschaar ondervragen".

De familie zat stil te luisteren en wisten dat de veiligheid van Harry in hun handen was. De vrienden zouden alles met de hulp van Zanita, Minerva en Isabella op school gaan regelen. De rest zou paraat staan voor Amalia en Sirius. Het was dan ook nu dat Amalia het woord nam om haar plan te vertellen.

"Zoals jullie weten zou ik het liefst meteen het kerkhof op rennen als ik Harry zie verschijnen maar ik weet ook dat ik dan niet kan doen als ik Bellatrix veilig wil houden. Maar we hebben wel een plan gemaakt om alles zoveel mogelijk naar onze hand te zetten en klaar te zijn voor als het mis gaat. Maar de genen die daar meer over weet is Dan Griffel".

Hermelien zag haar vader gaan staan en naar een schoolbord toe lopen die was klaar gezet door een van de elven. Op het bord was een tekening van de begraafplaats en een hoop blauwe en rode puntjes.

Dan gaf een klein kuchje en nam het woord. "Zoals jullie in middels weten heb ik in het leger gezeten bij de commando's. Daar was ik verantwoordelijk voor het verkennen en het in kaart brengen van de vijand, iets wat ik deze keer ook weer heb gedaan" en Dan wees op het bord.

Iedereen keek en luisterde aandachtig naar wat Dan te vertellen had.

"Nu weet ik dat wij niet al te dicht bij kunnen komen als Harry op de begraafplaats is gearriveerd. Maar dat neemt niet weg dat er geen mogelijkheid zijn om alles op de voet te volgen.

Zoals jullie achter mijn zien heb ik een tekening van de begraafplaats met daarop het graf van de vader van die slang en de ketel waaruit hij zal herijzen.

Nu zoals jullie ook kunnen zien heb ik een hoop blauwe en rode puntjes op het bord gezet. Dit zijn de plaatsen waar wij duidelijk zicht op hebben of elk woord kunnen horen wat er wordt gezegd. Op deze manier kunnen we reageren op het moment dat het nodig is maar hebben we ook meteen bewijs van wie er bij zijn cirkel hoort van de hoogste dooddoeners".

Dan kon nu duidelijk zien dat hij de meeste alweer verloren had en begon opnieuw. "Wij hebben camera's geplaatst op een paar punten. Op deze manier kunnen wij zien wat er gebeurd. Maar we kunnen het ook opnemen als een herinnering zoals in een pensieve".

Dan keek opnieuw of hij iedereen nog bij hem had en dat iedereen hem kon volgen. Met een tevreden blik ging hij weer verder. "Verder hebben wij microfoons neer gezet om alles te horen het zijn de zelfde dingen die we gebruikt hebben om te luisteren naar het ritueel dat die Pippeling heeft geoefend".

Het was nu dat Bella en Harry op stonden om voor iedereen een kop thee in te schenken. Ze deden dat zodat iedereen even kon bedenken wat Dan had gezegd en het gaf Dan ook de mogelijkheid om nog wat dingen bij de tekening te tekenen.

Op het moment dat Bella en Harry weer gingen zitten ging Dan weer verder.

"De cirkels die ik er nu bij heb gezet zijn de plaatsen waar wij ons zelf zullen opstellen. Van daaruit hebben wij zicht op het hele gebeuren en kunnen wij ineenkeer van alle kanten aanvallen als dat nodig mocht zijn.

Op het moment dat Harry terug gaat naar Zweinstein gaat zal Augusta verschijnen met een luide plop om aan te geven dat er een tovenaar is verschenen. Op die manier zullen de dooddoeners hoogstwaarschijnlijk vluchten en alles achter laten en ons de mogelijkheid geven om meer bewijzen te verzamelen.

Maar het geen wat wij hebben opgenomen met de microfoons en de camera's zullen ook als bewijzen kunnen gaan dienen".

De rest van de middag werd er gepraat over wat er was besproken en beslissingen genomen over het hoe en wat. Maar net voordat Harry en de vrienden weer weg wilde gaan laaide het vuur in de haart groen op en stapte Bogrod naar buiten. "Gelukkig jullie zijn er nog" riep hij uit toen hij Harry zag staan.

Harry liep meteen op hem af en gaf hem een omhelzing. Bogrod beantwoorde de omhelzing en hield Harry vervolgens op armlengte.

Op het moment dat hij Harry los liet vlogen Bella en Daphne hem om de nek. "Je denkt toch niet dat alleen Harry blij is om je te zien" riep Bella tegen Bogrod.

Bogrod keek haar met een schuin oog aan en lachte luid.

Op het moment dat Bella en Daphne Bogrod hadden meegenomen naar de andere toe vroeg Harry waarom Bogrod was gekomen.

"Goed zo Harry meteen ter zaken komen, je zou een goede kobold zijn" zei Bogrod met een kleine glimlach. "De rede waarom ik hierheen ben gekomen is het volgende. Op de twee Gruzielementen die we nog moeten hebben, hebben we alle anderen in een kluis liggen om vernietigd te worden. Maar en nu komt het. Zo als jullie weten hebben wij de andere Gruzielement gebruikt om de andere te vinden. Nou heeft mijn zoon gisteren opnieuw gekeken en we zijn er achter gekomen dat Voldemort er weer een heeft gemaakt en we weten ook dat het zijn slang is".

Bogrod wist dat hij heel wat had gezegd maar het gebrek aan een reactie deed hem zorgelijk kijken. Toen hij de lachende gezichten van Bella, Daphne maar vooral Hermelien zag wist hij dat hij iets gemist had. Hij liep naar Minerva en Zanita toe en vroeg. "Licht het aan mij of weten zij iets dat wij niet weten".

"Welkom in onze wereld Bogrod" vertelde Minerva hem meteen. "Onze kleintjes zijn blijkbaar veel drukker geweest dan dat we gedacht hebben".

Harry en Marcel zaten naast elkaar en haalde tegelijk hun schouders op toen Minerva en Bogrod hun kant op keken en lieten daarmee duidelijk blijken dat het voor hen ook een raadsel was.

Terwijl iedereen weer hun plaats opnieuw op zochten en een kopje thee namen keken ze allemaal de kant op van de drie kibbelende meiden.

"Jij gaat het ze vertellen Hermelien" vertelde Daphne.

"Maar ik durf dat niet, het zijn onze vrienden" piepte Hermelien.

"Kom op Hermelien het was jouw idee en het blijkt ook nog waar te zijn" vertelde Bella haar.

"Ja, Hermelien, en zonder jou hadden wij dit nooit onderzocht en hadden dit nooit geweten" ging Daphne verder.

"Maar, Maar Ik" piepte Hermelien weer.

"Nee, Hermelien dit was helemaal van jou dus jij gaat het vertellen" zei Bella en duwde Hermelien richting de tafel.

Hermelien slikten een keer en keek even boos over haar schouder heen naar Bella en Daphne. Even haalde ze haar schouders op en ging voor de tafel staan waar iedereen haar al aan zat te kijken.

Opnieuw slikten ze en begon. "Nou om eerlijk te zijn wilde ik wat meer weten over een Gruzielement. Maar vooral wat het resultaat voor de heks of tovenaar was als die er een maakt" opnieuw keek ze even boos naar Bella en Daphne. "Nu was het voor ons bijna niet te doen om ook maar iets over zo een Gruzielement of een ziel anker te vinden, of er ook maar iets, over hoe je er een moest maken. Het was pas toen Zanita Albus uit zijn volledige macht en vooral uit zijn kantoor had gezet dat we een blik konden werpen op de boeken die hij in zijn kantoor had staan. Dat was iets wat we van Zanita mochten doen.

Op die boekenplank stond een boek dat helemaal gewijd was aan Gruzielementen. Nu zullen we jullie niet lastig vallen met wat er allemaal in dat boek stond maar het komt op het volgende neer. Een Gruzielement zorgt ervoor dat je niet dood kunt gaan zolang de ziel anker waar hij in zit intact is.

Meerdere Gruzielementen zouden ervoor zorgen dat je magisch sterker kon worden. Nu wisten we dat Hij er meer dan drie had gemaakt dit kwam omdat we dankzij onze vrienden de kobolden precies wisten hoeveel het er waren en waar ze zich bevonden. Zo hebben we dus,  
1 Het dagboek van Vilijn zelf: dat Harry in ons tweede jaar heeft vernietigd.

2 De ketting van Zalazar: die Sirius in zijn ouderlijk huis heeft gevonden die weer door zijn broer was gestolen.

3 De beker van Helga: Die Harry en Bella voelde toen ze vlak bij de kluis van Bellatrix waren. Het is ook dankzij die beker dat de kobolden de anderen konden vinden.

4 Is er een waar we niets van weten. We weten dat een iets is van Rowena. Wat het is dat weten we niet maar we denken dat het haar tiara is, we weten wel dat het zich ergens in Zweinstein bevind.

5 Is er een dat in een schuurtje licht bij de familie van Vilijn. Maar daar weten we helemaal niets van.

6 was tot onze spijt Harry zelf. Hoe hij een zielanker was geworden dat weten we niet maar wel dat hij er een was. We wisten ook niet of Harry er een was die met opzet was gemaakt. Maar we gingen er wel van uit, tot een kwartier geleden toen Bogrod ons vertelde dat Voldemort er weer een had gemaakt. Maar daar straks meer over.

Nu de zes die ik op noemde hield in dat Voldemort dus zijn ziel had verdeeld in zeven stukken. En zeven is een magisch getal dat hoofdzakelijk voor macht en compleetheid staat. En dat hield dus ook in dat Voldemort sterker zou zijn dan dat hij ooit geweest was. Iets wat Harry ons ook vertelde toen hij de ziel uit het dagboek had verslagen. Maar nu komt het mooiste" vertelde Hermelien met een gemeen glimlachje.

"Omdat Voldemort zijn ziel opnieuw heeft gespleten zijn er nu acht stukken. Het is waarschijnlijk zo dat Voldemort nooit geweten heeft dat Harry er een is geworden dus ging hij voor de zevende. Meer met een achtste zielanker heeft hij zijn kracht gehalveerd. Jammer genoeg blijft hij nog wel steeds de krachtigste tovenaar die we kennen maar niet sterker dan onze Harry. Nee het geen wat hem het gevaarlijkste maakt zijn, zijn spreuken" en met die woorden beëindigden Hermelien haar verhaal.

Iedereen keek haar met openmond aan. Kon het waar zijn was Voldemort te ver gegaan en had hij een groot deel van zijn kracht in geleverd. En als dat zo was waarom en hoe kwam het dan dat Harry een Gruzielement was. Het idee dat het per ongeluk was gebeurd dat geloofde niemand.

*#*

Langzaam gingen de weken voorbij. Iedereen was druk bezig geweest met wat er komen ging, en bereide zich voor op het onbekende.

Nog voordat iedereen het door had was het de dag van de derde taak. Bij het ontbijt zat iedereen rustig te eten. Nou ja iedereen de kampioenen hadden niet echt veel honger en speelde dan ook meer met hun eten dan dat ze het opaten.

Vlak voor het einde van het ontbijt stonden Droebel en Perkamentus op en vroegen om aandacht.

De hele zaal was stil en keken als een naar de oppertafel waar Albus en Droebel voor stonden.

Droebel deed als eerste een stap na voren en zei. "Vandaag is de dag van de derde taak. Het is mij een genoegen om jullie mede te delen dat de laatste twee les uren van vandaag komen te vervallen".

Het waren deze woorden die met een daverend gejuich werden ontvangen.

"Ja, ik dacht wel dat jullie dat leuk zouden vinden" zei Droebel met een lach. "Deze dag zal voor de kampioenen als volgt gaan verlopen. Na het ontbijt hebben wij een verassing voor de kampioenen. Wat dat is zal nog even een verassing voor hen zijn" vertelde hij opnieuw met een lach. "Om vieruur zullen wij een avondmaal hebben met de kampioenen en een aantal genodigden zodat we om halfzeven ons zelf naar het stadion kunnen begeven. Waar we tussen half acht en acht uur zullen beginnen met de derde taak. Dus ik zal zeggen geniet van de dag en ik zie jullie allemaal bij het eten".

Albus stond geduldig te wachten tot dat Droebel klaar was met zijn mededeling zodat hij zelf het woord kon nemen. "Vandaag zal Professor Anderling buiten haar lessen ook de taak van hoofdmeesteres op zich nemen. Ik heb mijn taken bij het tornooi te volbrengen".

^Wat is hij vandaag van plan^ riep Harry meteen in zijn gedachten.

^Ik heb gaan idee, ik hoor nu ook voor het eerst dat ik vandaag de hoofdmeesteres ben^ beantwoorde Minerva hem meteen.

"Het middag eten zal vandaag in de leerlingen kamers worden geserveerd. Daarna hebben jullie nog twee uur les waarna jullie opnieuw worden verzocht om je zelf naar jullie leerlingenkamers te begeven om dan om vieruur te verzamelen in de grote zaal voor het eten. Ik wil jullie nu verzoeken om naar jullie lessen te gaan en de kampioenen te vragen om te verzamelen hier bij ons voor de oppertafel".

De vrienden namen afscheid van Harry en gingen op weg naar hun eerste les, die ze toevallig van Zanita hadden die achter hun aanliep nadat ook zij afscheid had genomen van Harry.

Terwijl de zaal leeg liep, liepen Carlo en Krum met een air van wij zijn de beste richting de oppertafel. Fleur keek er naar en draaide met haar ogen terwijl ze meteen naar Harry keek, die op zijn beurt weer alles moest doen om zijn lach in te houden.

Bij de oppertafel keek Albus naar de kampioenen en gaf het woord weer aan Droebel.

"Zoals ik jullie net vertelde hebben wij een verassing voor jullie. Vandaag hebben jullie geen les maar staat de dag in het teken van de kampioenen. Na het middag eten hebben jullie een ontmoeting met de pers om daarna een uur voor jullie zelf te hebben wat weer gevolgd zal worden door het avond eten" Droebel keek hen allemaal aan en kon zien dat ze het allemaal hadden gehoord en begrepen.

"Nu de verassing wat ik jullie beloofd heb is dat jullie deze dag niet alleen hoeven to ondergaan. Jullie zullen allemaal bij gestaan worden door jullie ouders".

De deur van de kamer waar de kampioene de eerste avond hadden verzameld ging open en de ouders kwamen een voor een naar buiten gelopen. Voorop liepen de vader en moeder van Krum. Zij werden gevolg door de ouders van Carlo.

Als derde kwamen Apolline en Jean naar buiten gelopen. Fleur kon zich niet meer in houden en vloog Apolline die inmiddels een klein buikje had om haar nek.

Droebel liep op Harry af en legde zijn hand om diens schouder. "Het spijt me Harry maar we hebben niemand voor jouw kunnen regelen en je weet waarom".

Harry zuchtte luid en pakte de hand van Droebel en haalde hem ruig van zijn schouder. "Minister het is nog steeds Heer Potter en zoals u weet heb ik een moeder en een peetvader. Maar ik heb ook een zusje en een dochter. Dan heb ik ook nog Andromeda Potter die dankzij mijn naam een tante van mij is. U kunt mij dus niet vertellen dat ik geen familie heb" beet Harry hem toe.

Droebel was voor de verandering niet uit het veld geslagen omdat hij samen met Albus alles had voor berijd. "Heer Potter. Isabella is niet Uw moeder. Ik weet dat u dat gevoel heeft maar in het echt is ze het niet. Dat is dan ook de reden dat ze niet was uitgenodigd. Sirius Zwart".

"Dat is Heer Zwart minister" onderbrak Harry hem weer.

"Ja, Heer Zwart is een crimineel geweest en om de leerlingen van deze school niet al te bang te maken hebben we hem niet uitgenodigd. Uw dochter heeft zoals u weet haar lessen hier op school te volgen en was daarom niet uitgenodigd om bij uw zijde te staan. Maar ook omdat wij in het ministerie vinden dat U Ginerva Wemel onrechtmatig naar Uw toe heeft gehaald.

Juffrouw Tops is opgeroepen om als schouwer de beveiliging op de wegisweg te regelen. Het is namelijk zo dat met de commotie om Zweinstein heen, het best wel eens zo zou kunnen zijn dat mensen gaan profiteren van het fijt dat de wegisweg rustig is".

En Andromeda Potter die hebben we gewoon niet gevraagd. Dus U zult het vandaag alleen moeten doen" Droebel lachte naar Harry en liep meteen weg op de voet gevolgd door Albus.

Harry keek hen na en vertelde het meteen in zijn gedachten aan zijn oma wetend dat Daphne, Bella en inmiddels ook Zanita hem konden horen. Hij daar in tegen kon net als zijn oma, niet horen wat de andere terug zeiden en wist daarom ook dat ze er niets aan konden doen.

Droebel en Perkamentus hadden hun kaarten goed gespeeld en Harry stond er deze dag helemaal alleen voor.

Harry wist dat Perkamentus dit samen met Droebel had geregeld en dat zij nu duidelijk aan het genieten waren. Maar hij zou zich niet laten kennen en alles nemen zo als het zou komen.

Hij wist echter niet dat de dag alleen maar erger en erger zou worden.

Apolline die van een afstand stond te kijken liep op hem af toen Droebel en Perkamentus de zaal waren uitgelopen. Zonder al teveel woorden nam ze Harry in een knuffel.

Harry zuchtte en bedankte haar voor de knuffel.

"Arry jij kan bij ons blijven vandaag" vertelde ze hem.

"Bedankt Apolline maar ik denk dat Droebel of Perkamentus daar een stokje voor zullen steken als ze dat al niet gedaan hebben. Ik denk dat ze nog meer voor mij geregeld hebben alleen weet ik nog niet wat dat is" vertelde Harry haar eerlijk.

Apolline keek hem aan met vragende ogen en wist niet wat ze moest zeggen. Ze voelde de hand van Jean op haar schouder en keek hem even aan.

"Ik denk dat Harry gelijk heeft schat. Vanaf dat we Harry en zijn familie kennen hebben we gezien hoe Harry en zijn vrienden alles hebben opgepakt wat Droebel heeft laten liggen. We hebben ook gezien wat ze al niet geprobeerd hebben om hem een hak te zetten. Ik heb het zelf gezien bij de eerste taak en jij hebt het meegemaakt bij de tweede taak".

Even keek Jean naar het plafond. "Harry hoelang ga je dit spelletje nog spelen" vroeg Jean opeens.

Harry keek even om zich heen en zag dat hij alleen was met de Delacours. "Jean je weet dat Voldemort vanavond terug gaat komen".

Jean knikte en wachtte rustig op Harry.

"Nou is het voor ons makkelijk om hem meteen te vangen en hem te overmeesteren. Echter er is een rede waarom we dat nog niet kunnen doen. Helaas kan ik jullie die rede nog niet vertellen. Maar het komt hierop neer. Voldemort moet nog een jaar op vrije voeten blijven. Hij zal over een jaar iets gaan doen en als hij dat gedaan heeft kunnen wij toeslaan".

Jean begreep Harry niet helemaal maar wist dat hij hem op zijn woord kon geloven. "Oke Harry, maar als je vandaag hulp nodig mocht hebben dan zijn we er voor je als je ons nodig hebt".

Harry knikte en zag hoe Fleur naar buiten liep met haar ouders aan haar zijde van haar.

* * *

A/N: Dit was het weer voor deze week tot over twee weken.

Gr. Winmau


	32. (BTK 4) H32 De dag van de derde taak dee

A/N: Harry Potter is niet van mij dit is een verhaal van een fan.

* * *

(BTK 4) H32 De dag van de derde taak deel 2.

* * *

Het was drie uur later toen het eindelijk tijd was voor de lunch. Bella en Daphne snelden zich snel naar het kantoor van Minerva en wisten dat ze Zanita daar ook zouden aantreffen.

Hermelien Marcels en Susanne die alles inmiddels ook hadden gehoord, rende achter hen aan om te weten wat er ging gebeuren, maar vooral wat ze voor Harry konden doen.

Voor het kantoor van Minerva hield Bella zich staande, ze twijfelde namelijk of ze niet eerst moest kloppen voor ze naar binnen zou gaan.

Daphne echter had dat probleem niet. Ze liep voorbij Bella en gooide de deur met een klap open. "Sorry, dat we zo binnen komen vallen maar wat gaan we doen om Harry te helpen. We kunnen hem niet hellemaal alleen laten met Albus and die kwal van een Doedel".

Met zijn vijven keken ze het kantoor rond en zagen dat Minerva er niet was.

"Ik denk dat ze al op zoek is naar Harry en er net zo over denkt als dat wij doen" vertelde Suzanne hen.

Suzanne was nog niet uitgesproken of ze hoorde bekende stemmen op de gang die hun kant op kwamen.

"Ik zeg je Zanita dat er niets is wat we er aan kunnen doen. Albus en Droebel hebben ervoor gezorgd dat Harry de hele dag alleen zal zijn".

"Minerva Ik kan mijn man niet alleen laten en het is zeker dat Bella en Daphne het er ook niet mee eens zullen zijn als we dat wel zouden doen".

"Dat kun je wel zeggen ja" riep Daphne fel toen Minerva en Zanita het kantoor in liepen. "Sterker nog we willen weten waar Harry nu is zodat we het hem ook even haarfijn kunnen vertellen".

"Harry heeft zich terug getrokken in de geheime kamer" vertelde Minerva hen rustig.

"WHAT, dat is de enige plek waar wij niet heen kunnen" gilde Bella.

"Maar ik wel" zei Zanita en ze verdween in het niets.

"Tuurlijk, de enige echte slang in ons midden die wel naar Harry toe kan en ons mee nemen ho maar" zei Daphne terwijl ze haar handen in de lucht gooide.

*#*

 _Even terug naar het begin van de dag._

Harry zag fleur en haar ouders de grote zaal uit lopen. Met een blik om zich heen kon hij zien dat hij helemaal alleen was. Met een zucht liet hij zichzelf op de bank van huis Zweinstein zakken en legde zijn hoofd op de tafel. ^Dit gaat een lange dag worden vandaag^ dacht hij bij zichzelf.

^Waarom zeg je dat Harry^ klonk de stem van Minerva in zijn gedachte.

^Niets oma, het is niets^.

^Harry hou mij niet voor de domme, ik weet dat er iets is gebeurd en ik weet ook dat Albus en Droebel daar verantwoordelijk voor zijn dus vertel het me maar^ dacht ze een beetje pinnig. Ze wist dat Harry het eigenlijk allemaal voor zichzelf wilde houden en hun er niet mee lastig wilde vallen. Maar hij moest ook maar eens begrijpen dat hij een familie en vrienden had die hem konden helpen.

^Droebel en Perkamentus hebben alle biologische ouders uitgenodigd van de kanpioenen om de dag mee door te brengen^ was alles wat hij dacht.

*#*

Loena Leeflang liep op dat moment op de gang van de tweede verdieping langs de les geschiedenis.

"De **Dat** _Die_ vieze **excuus** _afgekeurde_ vuile **voor** _omhooggevallen_ schoft **een** _zielig_ van **stuk** _figuur_ een **Trollen** _van_ Perkamentus **stront** _een minister"._

Loena Leeflang wist meteen dat er iets met Harry aan de hand was toen ze de stemmen van Bella, Daphne en Zanita op de gang hoorde.

 ***#***

^Ja oma voor mij is er niemand wand ik heb geen biologische ouders meer. Althans dat waren de woorden van onze zo zeer gewaardeerde minister^.

^Oooo Harry^.

^Nee laat maar Oma, Ik ga een wandeling langs het meer doen en dan zal ik mij tot de lunch in de geheime kamer verbergen. Ik heb veel om over na te denken en wil even alleen zijn^.

*#*

Bella, Daphne en Zanita hadden het laatste nooit meer gehoord omdat ze zo tekeer gingen en wisten dus niet waar Harry zou zijn.

*#*

^Het is goed Harry maar zorg ervoor dat je voor de lunch op mijn kantoor bent. Ik weet zeker dat de dames je nog even willen zien^.

^Is goed oma tot later^.

Harry liep op zijn gemakje om het meer heen. Halve wegen had hij het meer wel gezien en liep vervolgens naar het Zwerkbal veld. Met zijn gedachten aan die avond wist hij gewoon niet meer wat hij wilde doen. Langzaam beklom hij de trap naar boven, bovenop een van de tribunes ging hij zitten op de hoogste plaats en keek over het velt heen.

In de verte zag hij Albus samen met Droebel en de nep verweer tegen de Zwarte kunsten professor. Droebel droeg de toverschool beker en gebaarde naar het doolhof.

Bij de ingang kon hij zien dat Albus wat tegen Dwaaloog zei en hoe die vervolgens het doolhof inliep met de beker in zijn handen.

^Het is een Viavia^.

^Wat was dat Harry^ vroeg Minerva weer.

^Niets Oma ik vertel het U later wel ik moet even na denken nu^. Het was nu dat Harry langzaam door de school heen liep en op weg ging naar de geheime kamer.

*#*

Ruim twee en een half uur later klonk er een plop en stond Zanita voor hem.

"Harry het word tijd dat je mee gaat naar boven. Mijn zuster vrouwen zitten op je te wachten en als je hier bent kunnen we je gedachten niet horen".

Harry keek Zanita aan en er kroop een kleine glimlach op zijn gezicht.

"Nee Harry jij gaat je niet hier verbergen als jou iets dwarszit" zei Zanita misschien een beetje feller dan ze daadwerkelijk wilde.

Harry stapte terug en keek verlegen en angstig naar de grond.

Zanita zag het en trok hem in een knuffel. "Harry jij hebt boven twee vrouwen zitten die op je zitten te wachten net als je oma. Maar je hebt daar ook nog je drie vrienden die naast jou zullen staan als dat nodig is. Kom Harry we gaan terug".

"Bedankt Zanita" zei Harry vlak voordat ze weer verdwenen.

In het kantoor van Minerva zat het groepje angstig te wachten. Ze wisten niet of Zanita bij Harry zou blijven of dat ze hem naar het kantoor zou halen. Toen de plop klonk en Zanita en Harry verschenen had Harry net genoeg tijd om te knipperen voor hij door Bella en Daphne werd getackeld.

Na een half uur had Harry aan iedereen verteld wat er die ochtend gebeurd was. En ook wat er voor de rest van de dag nog op het programma stond.

Het was wel erg jammer dat niemand hem kon vergezellen voor de lunch omdat ze hun maaltijd in de leerlingen kamer moesten nuttigen. Zelfs Minerva had extra taken gekregen van Albus. Zij moest namelijk met Zanita een verslag op stellen voor het ministerie en het school bestuur.

Het was half een toen Harry opnieuw afscheid nam en zich naar de grote zaal begaf om zich bij de lunch te voegen. Hij had echter niet het gemene lachje gezien dat Minerva hem gaf toen hij zijn rug naar haar toe had gedraaid en de deur was uit gelopen.

*#*

Albus liep als eerste de grote zaal in en keek naar de tafels die klaar stonden op het podium. Waar normaal de oppertafel stond, stonden nu vier ander tafels. Er was er een voor de familie Krum, een voor de familie Kannewasser en een voor de familie Delacours. En als laatste stond er een tafel groot genoeg voor vijf mensen met maar een stoel. Met het bordje H Potter erop.

In het midden voor de andere tafels net voor the podium stond een grote tafel voor de jury leden van het tornooi en de ministers van de landen die mee deden. Deze tafel stond op een kleine verhoging zodat het goed te zien was voor ieder ander. De rest van de zaal was gevuld met tafels en stoelen voor de genodigde van de pers.

Met een zucht liet Albus zich in zijn troon zakken die in het midden van de verhoogde tafel stond en keek hoe iedereen naar binnen kwam gelopen. Droebel die voor op liep lachte naar hem nam plaats op zijn aangewezen plaats naast Albus Perkamentus.

Halve wegen de groep zagen ze hoe Harry naar binnen glipte en zijn plaats aan de tafel in nam. De tafel stond achter die van de jury leden en tussen die van de familie Krum en de familie Kannewasser in.

Terwijl Harry de zaal in keek kon hij een aantal bekende gezichten herkennen. Vooraan zat de familie Malfidus met Draco tussen hun in. Waarom Draco daar wel mocht wezen en zijn Bella en Daphne niet kon hij niet begrijpen. Maar op het moment dat hij ook Molly en Sneep naar binnen zag komen was het ook voor hem duidelijk, vooral omdat ook Ron naast zijn moeder liep. Alles was uit de kast getrokken om het hem maar zo ongemakkelijk mogelijk te maken.

Onder de genodigde waren er ook de mensen die er volgens Harry wel hoorde te zijn. Zo zag hij journalisten van de ochtendprofeet maar ook die van de buitenlandse kranten die hij tijdens het wegen van de toverstokken ook had gezien.

Tussen de genodigde gasten zag hij ook een hele hoop mensen die hij niet kenden maar ook mensen die hij wel kende. Een daarvan was de pad Dorothea Omber. Hij zag ook een hoop mensen van de Wikenweegschaar en vooral ook dat het de mensen waren die buiten zijn familie hoorde maar ook buiten de grijze families zo als dat werd genoemd.

Het was nu dat Droebel voor de tafel ging staan en het woord nam. "Geachte aanwezige". Droebel keek de zaal rond en wachtte tot dat hij de volledige aandacht had. "Geachte aanwezige ik heet jullie allemaal van harte welkom bij de middag lunch van kampioenen" even hield hij stil en keek naar Carlo Kannewasser.

"Deze lunch is speciaal geplant zodat iedereen een rustige middag kan hebben met hun Familie" en Droebel keek even gauw naar Harry die tot zijn ongenoegen niet reageerde. "Maar ook voor de genodigde om hen de moegelijkheid te geven om de kampioenen beter te leren kennen".

Opnieuw keek Droebel naar Harry en kon nu duidelijk zien dat hij het niet leuk vond dat hij alleen zat. En hij kon zijn lach maar net onderdrukken. "Ik heet jullie nogmaals van harte welkom. Er is vandaag een lopend buffet dus eet smakelijk en leer elkaar beter kennen".

*#*

Harry zat in zijn uppie aan de tafel en keek hoe Droebel het woord nam. Hij hoorde de woorden en wist meteen wat Droebel en Albus van plan waren. Het was namelijk na drie jaar toch echt duidelijk geworden dat ze geen grip op hem konden krijgen.

Maar Harry was rieël genoeg om te weten dat het ook kwam door de steun die hij nu had gehad. Als hij nu nog bij zijn zogenaamde oom en tante was geweest dan had hij waarschijnlijk alles gedaan wat of Albus en Droebel maar van hem wilde.

Door zijn eigen gedachten, die hij op dit moment zonder het zelf te weten verborgen hield voor de anderen, hoorde hij Droebel zeggen dat iedereen naar iedereen toe mocht gaan.

En terwijl hij zijn hoofd op de tafel legde wist hij dat, dat dus betekende dat hij geen hap meer door zijn keel zou krijgen. Dit alleen al omdat iedereen met heer Zweinstein zou willen praten.

"Dame Lubbermans, Mag ik vragen wat U hier komt doen" klonk de stem van Droebel door de zaal heen.

Met een ruk bracht Harry zijn hoofd omhoog en zag Augusta de grote zaal in lopen met een blik die doordrenkt was van woede.

"Dame Lubbermans" vroeg Droebel weer.

"Minister Het is Dame Potter voor U" beet Augusta hem toe.

"Ma, Maa, Maar Minerva Anderling is waarnemend hoofd van de Potters" stamelde Droebel.

Augusta was inmiddels bij de tafel van Harry aan beland en zette haar hoed met de opgezette gier erop op tafel. Ze draaide zich weer om naar Droebel en keek hem met een lach aan. "Minister, kunt U zich nog het proces met Sirius Zwart herinneren".

Droebel keek naar Albus terwijl zijn mond op-en-neer liet gaan als een vis.

Albus zag dat Droebel met zijn mond vol tanden stond en greep gauw in. "Dame Lubbermans. Ik weet niet wat de zaak van Sirius Zwart hier mee te maken heeft".

Augusta deed een wenkbrauw omhoog en keek Albus doordringend aan. "De zaak Sirius Zwart heeft hier alles mee te maken Mr. Perkamentus".

Albus deed zijn mond open om wat te gaan zeggen maar zag dat Augusta haar vinger omhoog hield. "Albus zoals jij weet en waarschijnlijk ook onze Minister als hij die Pinda die hij hersens noemt nog weet te gebruiken".

Harry keek het aan en hield zijn hand voor zijn mond om niet te gaan lachen terwijl hij naar Augusta keek.

"MEVR. LUBBERMANS".

Dat is Dame Potter voor U Dorothea Omber" Beet Augusta terug voordat de pad haar mond verder open kon doen.

"Zoals jullie weten hebben de huizen mij hun goedkeuring gegeven om De heer te zijn in bepaalde situaties. En tot op heden is dat nog niet terug gedraaid en kan ik die taak nog steeds uitvoeren. Het is dan ook zo dat U minister Droebel met de hulp van Perkamentus daar ervoor gezorgd hebben dat er niemand is voor Heer Potter. En om die reden ben ik dus hier, als plaats vervangend en waarnemend Heer Potter heb ik dus het recht om mijn familie bij te staan".

"Augusta".

"Albus waag het niet, jij weet net zo goed als ik dat ik volgens de oude wetten, het volste recht heb net als ieder familie lid en dat ik als hoofd van het huis altijd bij mijn familie mag zijn. En als heer of plaatsvervangend heer is dat zelfs een verplichting" en met die woorden ging Augusta zitten en zei. "Zo Harry nu dat ik hier ben zullen we wel eens zien of die aasgieren je nog durven aan te spreken".

Harry zei niets en lachte alleen maar. Even keek hij naar de menigte die hem nu aanstaarde en wist dat hij gerand zat met de ijzeren Dame naast hem. Als Augusta het op haar heupen zou krijgen dan was er niemand meer veilig en alles wees erop dat ze de stier was in de porselein winkel.

De lunch verliep opeens heel gemoedelijk. Harry had de tijd van zijn leven en keek toe hoe iedereen angstige blikken naar Augusta wierp. "Grangran, Wild u mij ook leren hoe ik iedereen op de loop kan laten gaan door alleen maar een zaal binnen te komen" vroeg Harry een beetje verlegen.

Augusta keek hem aan en gaf hem een glimlach. "Oooo lieverd jij weet niet hoeveel angst jij en je vrienden de mensen al aan doet".

Harry keek Augusta met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan en begreep duidelijk niet wat ze bedoelde.

Augusta lachte opnieuw "Harry kun jij je nog de eerste dag herinneren toen jij de Wikenweegschaar binnen kwam lopen".

Harry knikte en wist dat hij die dag zijn oma kenbaar had gemaakt aan alles en iedereen.

Augusta glimlachte weer en zei. "Die dag gaven jullie aan dat jullie een waren en een stampunt in zouden nemen. Jullie hebben toen de Wikenweegschaar laten zien wat een stemblok werkelijk in hield. Het was niet alleen de leden maar ook wij de volwassenen van onze gezamenlijke familie die dag een waardevolle les hadden geleerd.

Jullie lieten zien wat je als een groep kon bereiken iets wat wij nog nooit hadden gedaan of ons zelf hadden gerealiseerd. Het zelfde hebben jullie ook op het feest in het Potter kasteel gedaan.

Jij nam het initiatief om Bogrod jouw gast te verdedigen. Wat jou vrienden die dag deden was de slagroom op de taart. Zij gingen achter je staan en tegen over een van de machtigste tovenaar die iedereen kende en namen de aanval toen jij hen verdedigde. Het was duidelijk dat jullie het gevecht nooit hadden kunnen winnen maar toch bleven jullie staan voor het geen wat jullie wilde. Een ding waar een hoop volwassen tovenaars en heksen al lang het bijltje voor hadden neer gegooid. Het was ook die dag dat jullie lieten zien wat een groep kon doen als ze achter elkaar zouden staan".

Harry knikte en lachte zachtjes toen hij terug dacht aan de vliegles van Droebel.

Augusta zag dat hij het begreep en ging weer verder. "Nou de echte klap gaven jullie toen jullie het op namen tegen Droebel. Jullie lieten zien dat jullie rechtvaardig waren. Het was opnieuw dat jullie Droebel de kans gaven om toe te geven dat hij fout zat. Echter toen hij het weigerde en zijn ego het woord liet doen, lieten jullie zien dat jullie niet inbonden en hielden de hele Wikenweegschaar verantwoordelijk. Het was simpel en duidelijk. Jullie geven een rechtvaardig voorstel. Weiger je dat dan slachten jullie alles en iedereen genadeloos af. Nee, Harry ik ben een angst voor hen. Jullie zijn een doodvonnis en de rede waarom ze jouw alleen willen hebben is omdat ze denken dat jij niets bent zonder je vrienden. Dus vandaag zal ik laten zien hoe jij een rots kunt zijn als je alleen bent".

Harry knikte weer en ging door met zijn lunch. Augusta vertelde hem van alles en voor al hoe hij zich moest gedragen in situaties als deze. Hij als jongen die bleef leven zou vaker met jalousie te maken krijgen en moest zich dus op alles voor berijden, hoe gek het ook zou zijn.

*#*

Toen Harry om twee uur de tent in liep die op het terrein stond zag hij dat het, het zelfde was als bij de lunch.

De kampioenen werden vertegenwoordigd door de school hoofden van hun school. Karkaroff zat naast Krum. Madam Maxime zat naast Fleur. En Carlo naast Perkamentus. De logische plaats voor Harry zou aan de andere kant van Perkamentus zijn. Maar nee hoor Harry zat aan de andere kant van de tafel en zou worden bijgestaan door een lege stoel.

Harry schudde zijn hoofd en nam plaats en keek naar alle journalisten die klaar stonden om de vragen te stellen. En zag ook hoe Augusta meteen de plaats naast hem innam. Even hing ze naar hem toe. "Kijk en leer Harry. Als iets dreigt te gaan zoals je het niet wild dan weerleg je iedere vraag met een vraag van je zelf".

Het was opnieuw dat Droebel het woord nam. "Ik heet alle journalisten welkom bij deze laatste mogelijkheid voor een vraag aan een van onze kampioenen. Ik zal een van jullie aanwijzen om een vraag te stellen. Ik zou willen dat u verteld waarvan u bent en welke kampioen u wild spreken". Droebel ging weer zitten en wees naar de eerste journalist.

Wat er volgde waren een aantal vragen voor de kampioenen. En Harry kon met blijdschap zeggen dat hij geen ene vraag had gehad en dat het er goed voor hem uit zag. Maar de eerste journalisten waren dan ook van de buitenlandse kranten en bladen die hoofdzakelijk vragen hadden voor hun eigen kampioenen.

Droebel wees weer een journalist aan. "Goede middag ik ben Diana Smit van jonge Heksen. Mr. Kannewasser hoe is het om de roem te moeten delen met een andere kampioen".

Carlo keek even naar Harry en hing toen naar Albus zodat die wat in zijn oor kon fluisteren. Carlo knikte: "Ik ben de enige kampioen van Zweinstein. En Harry is geen enkele bedreiging voor mij. Hij heeft niet eens de eerste taak gedaan en was toch toegestaan om aan de tweede taak mee te mogen doen. Nee, zover als ik weet gaat het alleen maar tussen mij en Krum".

Augusta keek naar Harry en rolde met haar ogen.

Droebel zag hoe Augusta met haar ogen rolde en gaf gauw de volgende vraag aan Rita Pulpers.

"Mijn vraag is aan Harry Potter" riep Rita met een slijmerige stem. "Harry, hoe is het op mee te doen aan een tornooi die niet voor veertienjarige is".

Harry keek naar Rita "Geen commentaar vertelde hij rustig".

Rita deed haar wenkbrauwen omhoog en ging verder. "Harry, hoe is het om tegen medestanders te strijden die drie jaar ouder zijn dan jou".

Harry keek opnieuw doordringend naar Rita maar zei niets.

Rita lied haar blik naar Droebel gaan en zag dat ze door mocht gaan met vragen. "Harry, Hoe heb jij het voor elkaar gekregen om mee te doen aan dit tornooi".

KLAP

Iedereen keek verschrikt op toen Augusta met haar beide handen op de tafel sloeg. Ze hing naar Harry toe en fluisterde in zijn oor. "Het is genoeg geweest doe de eed waar we het tijdens de lunch over gehad hebben".

Harry liet zijn hoofd een beetje hangen en knikte. Met zijn Toverstok in de hand stond hij op en zei. "Ik Heer Potter/ Griffoendor, Prosper zweer op mijn magie en mijn leven dat ik mijn naam niet in de vuur beker heb gedaan of iemand anders heb gevraagd omdat voor mij te doen. Zo is het geschreven en zo zal het zijn". Ineens begon Harry te schudden. Hij hing met zijn armen op de tafel en trilde steeds meer en meer.

Iedereen hapte naar adem en waren van mening dat de magie van Harry zijn lichaam aan het verlaten was.

In eens van uit het niets pakte hij zijn toverstok en riep "LUMOS".

De hele zaal gooide hun handen voor hun ogen om zich te beschermen tegen het verblindende licht.

Harry wilde wat zeggen maar voelde de hand van Augusta op zijn schouder en zag dat hij moest gaan zitten.

Augusta keek weer de zaal in en nam weer het woord. "Zoals ik net al zei tegen Harry het is genoeg geweest". Augusta gooide haar blik van Droebel naar Albus en weer terug naar Rita. "U Mevr. Pulpers heeft mijn huis meerdere malen beledig om Heer Potter bij zijn naam te noemen zonder dat u daar toestemming voor heeft. Iets waar U uw verantwoording voor zal moeten geven bij uw directie en bij de AMVW. (afdeling voor magische wetgeving)

NU voor de rest van jullie zal ik zeggen dat ik walg van de vragen die jullie stellen. De vraag is namelijk niet waarom Harry meedoet in het tornooi maar hoe het kan dat een jonge van veertien mee kan doen in het tornooi.

Hoe komt het dat met de grootste tovenaar. Al zegt hij het zelf, Albus Perkamentus" en Augusta gooide een dodelijke blik richting Albus. Dat Albus Perkamentus het niet voor elkaar heeft gekregen om een jongen van veertien uit het tornooi te houden. Ik weet namelijk dat er net na de keuzen van de kampioenen is gedaan. Dat het comité vierentwintig uur de tijd had om het toernooi goed te verklaren of te stoppen. Ze hadden dus binnen vierentwintig uur het toernooi stop kunnen zetten en de beker opnieuw een keuze kunnen laten maken.

En zoals ik jullie net liet zien was een simpele eed genoeg om de onschuld van Heer Potter te bewijzen". Augusta wierp een boze blik naar Albus en wilde zich omdraaien maar bedacht zich toen ze naar Rita keek. "Waarom is het eigenlijk zo dat jullie geen een vraag over het toernooi hebben gesteld. Niet een over de overledene van de eerste taak. Of over de gebeurtenissen van de tweede taak. Dus leg mij eens uit wat voor journalisten jullie zijn".

Het was nu dat Harry begreep met wat Augusta bedoelde met de vraag weer leggen. Iedereen was hem vergeten en dat was wat hij wilde.

Rita wist dat ze diep in het stof moest bijten als ze hier nog uit wilde komen en sorry zeggen zou zeker niet genoeg zijn. Met een blik naar Droebel wist ze dat ze nu voor Harry moest kiezen als ze haar baan nog zou willen behouden. "Het spijt ons heer Potter. Maar er is ons verteld dat er geen vragen over het tornooi zelf mocht worden gesteld".

Augusta keek naar Droebel en zei zachtjes. "Geen vragen over het toernooi he. Welke vragen mochten wel".

Rita hoorde de vraag en wist niet zeker of Augusta die aan haar stelde. Maar ze gaf toch antwoord. "Dame Lubbermans, We mochten alles vragen wat we wilde en ook over hoe Harry en vooral Harry het tornooi in was gekomen. Maar we mochten geen vragen stellen over het tornooi zelf niet over hetgeen wat er gebeurd was".

Augusta draaide zich naar Albus. "De dag dat jij terecht staat voor de Wikenweegschaar zal ik er persoonlijk voor zorgen dat jij de Dementor kus zal krijgen".

Albus gaf een rilling en riep dat het genoeg was geweest en dat er geen vragen meer gesteld mochten worden.

Augusta hing naar Harry toe. "Nog een jaar Harry, een jaar en dan ben ik de eerste die hem vervloekt is dat begrepen".

Harry keek haar aan en knikte hevig.

Augusta lachte naar hem en pakte zijn hand door hem vervolgens naar buiten te trekken en richting het hek van Zweinstein.

*#*

Albus zat naast Carlo en keek hoe Augusta met aan haar hand Harry naar buiten liep. Hij wist dat zijn plannen om Harry zwart te maken en hem kwetsbaar te maken opnieuw waren mislukt.

Niemand scheen te begrijpen waarom hij moeite deed om Harry onder zijn controle te houden en niemand scheen te begrijpen wat zijn groter goed betekende voor hen.

Maar als hij eerlijk was, was zijn grote goed ook niet hetgeen wat hij de andere had verteld. Zijn wil om Harry aan zijn zijde te krijgen voor hem was belangrijker dan wat dan ook. Maar het moment dat Harry zijn grootmoeder had gevonden waren al zijn plannen voor de toekomst vervlogen en moest hij proberen te redden wat er te redden viel.

In het eerste jaar had hij een hoop dat Harry naar hem toe zou komen voor hulp op het moment dat hij er achter was gekomen dat professor krinkel de gene was die achter de steen aan ging. Maar alles was anders gelopen dan dat hij wilde en Harry was achter krinkel aan gegaan samen met die Bella Vaals. En waarom had hij nooit geweten dat Arabella een dochter had.

In het tweede jaar had Harry van Ginny een slaaf gemaakt. Hij wist dat het een meesterzet was geweest. Hij had namelijk met die zet al zijn plannen om Ginny aan Harry te koppelen teniet gedaan. Dat hij daarna van Ginny zijn dochter had gemaakt had hem weer in punten doen stijgen bij de meeste tovenaars en heksen.

Het derde jaar was de grootste ramp voor hem. Sirius die ontsnapt was. Droebel die op het feest van Harry een kobold beledigde. Als hij eerlijk was haten hij die wezens ook. Maar de meeste haat kwam uit de tijd toen Lily een kobold tot vriend maakte het zelfde wat Harry blijkbaar ook had gedaan.

Nee, niets leek te gaan zoals hij wilde, het was iets dat duidelijk werd toen er een nieuwe professor aan de tafel zat die hij niet kende. Toen het later Dame Zweinstein bleek te zijn wist hij dat hij de kracht van het kasteel ook was verloren.

En nu in het vierde jaar had hij weer hoop. Toen de naam van Harry uit de vuurbeker te voorschijn kwam wist hij dat hij Harry kon redden. Zijn hoop was dat iedereen zich tegen Harry zou keren en dat hij weer de controle over Harry kon krijgen. Maar het huis Zweinstein stond achter hem en zelfs het artikel dat hij door Rita had laten schrijven had niet geholpen. Hij wist als enige dat ze een Faunaat was, hij was namelijk degenen geweest die haar die kracht persoonlijk had bijgebracht.

Maar opnieuw was alles anders gelopen dan hij had gehoopt en nu had zelfs Rita haar rug naar hem toe gekeerd. Zijn enige redding zou zijn dat Voldemort terug zou komen. Hij wist niet wanneer of hoe, maar hij wist wel dat het ging gebeuren.

Het was zijn hoop dat als Voldemort terug zou zijn dat Harry dan naar hem zou komen om hem voor zijn hulp als lijder van het licht te vragen. Tot die tijd moest hij alles zijn beloop laten en kijken of er andere dingen waren die hem zouden kunnen helpen om Harry weer aan zijn zijde te krijgen en onder zijn controle.

*#*

Augusta had Harry meegenomen en was inmiddels onderweg naar het hek van Zweinstein. "Harry ik weet wat er vandaag ongeveer gebeurd is. Minerva heeft me in een Haardgesprek het een en ander verteld over wat er vandaag gebeurd is. Nu weet ik dat onze plannen besproken zijn echter we hebben het een en ander moeten veranderen".

Harry keek haar even niet begrijpend aan.

Augusta zag het en legde haar arm op de schouder van Harry. "Harry, Het is niet zo erg als je denkt we hebben maar een fout ontdekt in het plan en dat was wanneer ik naar jou toe zou moeten komen en de anderen moet waarschuwen dat ze klaar moeten staan om aan te vallen, zo gezegd.

Het is eigenlijk heel simpel, ik verdwijn als jij op Zweinstein verschijnt en het gaat mij ongeveer tien minuten duren voordat ik buiten het hek ben. Tien minuten is veel te lang. Zo onze oplossing is simpel. Op het moment dat jij hier verdwijnt, zal ik met Daphne naar buiten het hek lopen. Jij kunt dan in gedachten vertellen dat jij op Zweinstein bent aan Daphne. Als dat gebeurd dan ben ik daar binnen een minuut. Op die manier hebben ze geen tijd om de bewijzen op te ruimen.

Wij doen dit met twee redenen Harry. Ten eerste omdat ze alles zo snel mogelijk in veiligheid willen hebben en ten tweede omdat we niet weten wat er allemaal gaat gebeuren. Als jij pijn zou hebben zou Minerva dat ook hebben. De vraag is dan hoe lang het zou duren voor zij ons zou kunnen waarschuwen. En of ze ons al zou kunnen waarschuwen". Het laatste was iets wat ook niet besproken was en iets waar Augusta, Minerva nog over moest inlichten.

Harry knikte en begreep nu wat Augusta bedoelde. Hij wist nu ook dat zijn oma wel eens niet de hulp zou kunnen bieden die ze wilde als hij terug zou zijn. Zonder het zelf door te hebben was hij Augusta gevolgd tot aan de drie bezemstelen. Hij stapte achter haar aan naar binnen en volgde haar een trap op naar een kamer. En daar.

* * *

A/N: Ik ben er achter gekomen dat ik twee weken helemaal vergeten was om dit hoofdstuk te plaatsen. Het spijt mij zeer. De volgende zal echt weer over twee weken zijn of op de maandag ernaar.

Tot dan fijne kerstdagen en een gelukkig nieuw jaar.

Winmau


	33. (BTK 4) H33 Het laatste avondmaal

A/N: Harry Potter is niet van mij, dit is een verhaal van een fan.

* * *

 _Harry knikte en begreep nu wat Augusta bedoelde. Zonder het zelf door te hebben was hij Augusta gevolgd tot aan de drie bezemstelen. Hij stapte achter haar naar binnen en volgde haar een trap op naar een kamer. En daar._

* * *

(BTK 4) H33 Het laatste avondmaal.

Boven aan de trap was een kleine gang met aan het einde een kamer. Augusta stond voor de deur en opende hem langzaam. Nog voor Harry het door had werd hij door twee armen naar binnen getrokken en in een knuffel genomen door zijn tweede moeder.

In de kamer waren zijn moeder, Andromeda, de familie Davis en de griffels. Ook stonden er op een kastje bij de muur de twee kleine portretten van zijn ouders. Zij waren daar allemaal om deze dag iets aangenamer te maker voor hem dan dat het nu was. Ze hadden alles van Minerva gehoord en wisten dat tot de derde taak begon er niets was wat ze konden doen. Alleen Sirius was achter gebleven in het kleine huisje om alles in de gaten te houden.

Het kleine uurtje dat er op volgde was een genot voor Harry. Hij had de aandacht van zijn familie en voelde de liefde die er hoorde te zijn. Een liefde die hij bij de Duffelingen nooit zou hebben gehad. De hele dag had hij het gevoel gehad dat hij er alleen voor stond. Tuurlijk wist hij dat het niet zo was en dat het Albus en Droebel waren geweest die iedereen van hem weg hadden gehouden. Maar toch als je niemand om je heen hebt dan heb je toch het gevoel dat je er alleen voor staat. De dingen die Albus en Droebel vandaag hadden gedaan had het gevoel van eenzaamheid niet echt minder gemaakt.

Maar nu met zijn familie om hem heen had hij dat gevoel niet meer. Hij wist nu duidelijk dat ze alles hadden gedaan om bij hem te komen. Iets wat het gevoel alleen maar beter had gemaakt en hem ook de kracht zal geven om die avond te vechten om terug te komen.

Het was meer dan een uur later ton Harry terug liep naar het kasteel. Bij het hek had hij afscheid genomen van Augusta en liep zelf verder. Hij wist nog niet wat er met bij het eten zou gaan gebeuren. Maar hij wist wel dat hij de avond door zou komen, met de gedachte aan wat hij had mee gemaakt in de drie bezem stelen.

*#*

Minerva was de eerste die de zaal in was komen lopen voor het avond eten. Zij en Zanita waren de enige die wisten dat Augusta er die middag zou zijn. Het geen wat ze niet wisten was wat of Augusta allemaal zou doen. Het was iets dat ze express niet hadden afgesproken omdat je nooit kon weten wie hen zou afluisteren. En ze waren er ook zeker van dat Albus of Droebel het zouden doen als ze ook maar een idee hadden dat ze iets van plan waren.

Met een langzame pas liep ze langs de tafels en keek na de naam bordjes die erop stonden. In het midden stond een tafel die groter was dan de anderen zag ze waar ze bang voor was. Daar midden op die tafel stond een enkel bordje met de naam van haar kleinzoon. Hij zou opnieuw neer gezet worden als een bezienswaardigheid, een die niet veel goeds voor hem betekende en een die hem alleen maar pijn zou doen.

Minerva hoorde de deur van de grotenzaal sluiten en ze draaide zich razend snel om met haar toverstok in haar hand. De Toverstaf die meteen uit haar hand vloog en regelrecht in de uitgestrekte hand van Zanita.

"En ik dacht nog wel dat je een beetje van me hield" zei Zanita met een lach terwijl ze de toverstok weer terug aan Minerva gaf. Met een blik op de tafel zag Zanita waar Minerva naar had staan kijken.

Minerva keek Zanita doordringend aan en zag dat ook haar ogen glommen net zoals dat bij haar kleinzoon gebeurde. "Ik weet dat ik vanavond aan deze tafel zal zitten. Hij is van mijn familie en heb het recht daar toe" Beet ze Zanita toe.

Zanita keek terug naar de tafel. "Ik denk dat je dan eerst ruzie met Albus moet maken. Hij heeft namelijk elk hoofd van het huis ingedeeld bij hun huis tafel. Zo kan hij er zeker van zijn dat jij niet bij Harry kan zitten. Maar dat geeft mij wel een Idee" Voegde Zanita er aan toe met een gemeen klein glimlachje. Zanita zwaaide met haar arm en liet het een en ander veranderen.

Minerva keek het aan en gaf net zo'n klein glimlachje terug. "Weet je zeker dat dit gaat werken jij bent immers hoofd van huis Zweinstein".

Het was nu Zanita die moest lachen. Ja, ik ben hoofd van huis Zweinstein en in ben aangewezen door Harry Koning Zweinstein. Echter De hoofdmeester wijst meestal een hoofd aan en was het niet Albus die Molly aan heeft gewezen en wie zou ik zijn om tegen de wil van de hoofdmester in te gaan".

Minerva knikte en liep met Zanita arm in arm de grote zaal weer uit.

*#*

In de leerlingen kamers was het nu een drukte vanjewelste. Iedereen was zich aan het klaar maken om zich naar de grote zaal te begeven. Geen van allen wilde ook maar een moment missen. In de leerlingen kamer van huis Zweinstein was het dan ook niet veel anders. Echter had dit huis zich sneller om gekleed dan alle andere huizen en zaten al vroeg klaar om naar de grote zaal te gaan.

Iedereen keek iedereen aan en het was Loena die de stilte doorbrak. "Ik geloof nooit dat ze Harry eerlijk behandeld hebben vandaag en ik vraag me dan ook af wat ze vanavond met hem gaan doen bij het eten".

Iedereen keek met grote ogen naar Loena, maar het was Daphne die haar een antwoord gaf.

"Je hebt gelijk Loena. Vandaag hebben ze als verassingen de ouders van de kampioenen uitgenodigd. Op deze manier konden ze een dag door brengen met hun familie voor ze aan de zwaarste taak zouden gaan beginnen, maar ook zodat ze versterking hadden bij het middag eten. Dit omdat ze dan niet alleen hoefden te zitten met alle genodigde gasten erbij".

"Maar Harry heeft geen ouders meer dus wie hebben ze voor hem laten komen". Vroeg Tracy Davids aan Daphne.

Daphne keek haar even aan "Ja dat is dus het probleem ze hebben alleen de biologische ouders van de kampioenen uit genodigd en meer niet, Al het andere was botweg geweigerd door Albus en het Ministerie".

Het was niet lang daarna dat iedereen meteen begreep dat Harry helemaal aan zijn lot was over gelaten en dat hij zelfs zijn oma niet bij hem had gehad om dat die de hele dag les had moeten geven.

*#*

Het was bijna zover. Albus stond samen met Droebel voor de deuren van de grote zaal. Hij zou ze zo gaan openen en dan mochten de eerste gasten naar binnen gaan om aan hun aangewezen tafels en plaats te gaan zitten.

Zelf had Albus de grote zaal magisch vergroot zodat er nu aan de achter kant ook een podium was verschenen met daarop nog eens drie verhogingen. Dit zodat alle gasten goed het podium konden zien (die ook weer magisch vergroot was) waar de kampioenen op en diens tafels zouden zitten.

Met op de hoogste podium en het verste weg van de kampioenen de tafel van de genodigde en familie van Harry potter.

Albus gooide de deuren open en keek naar binnen. Meteen draaide hij zich om en wilde de deuren weer sluiten. "H.. He.. Het spijt mij vreselijk maar we moeten nog even wachten ik zag net dat ik nog een ding vergeten ben en dat moet ik nu even gaan rechtzetten".

Droebel keek Albus vragend aan. "Albus daar hebben we geen tijd voor, als we ons aan het schema willen houden dan moeten we nu naar binnen. Ik weet wat er is maar we hebben er gewoon geen tijd meer voor". Siste Droebel door zijn vingers.

Minerva zag de angst zweet druppeltjes op het voor hoofd van Albus verschijnen en deed ook haar duid in het zakje. "Hoofd meester u hebt de leerlingen van Zweinstein verteld dat ze om een bepaalde tijd in de grote zaal mogen komen denkt u nu werkelijk dat wij hen allemaal tegen kunnen houden. Ik ben dat in ieder geval niet van plan.

U heeft de hele dag de tijd gehad om u zelf met het tornooi bezig te houden terwijl ik uw taken er bij heb gedaan. Dus als er nu iets mis is dan is dat jammer maar ik geef over vijf minuten het teken dat de leerlingen mogen komen en dan hoop ik voor U dat de zaal klaar is" beet ze Albus toe

Albus die de grote zaal had gezien wist dat hij het nooit meer kon redden binnen vijf minuten en opende dan ook met een hangend hoofd de deuren van de grote zaal. Over zijn schouder heen hoorde hij de hap naar adem van Droebel en het kleine gniffel lachje van Minerva.

Even keek Albus over zijn schouder. "Als ik erachter kom wie dit gedaan heb dan zal ik die persoon".

Zanita die achter hem was verschenen zei dreigend in zijn oor. "Ik weet niet wat een luis zoals jij denkt te kunnen gaan doen, maar ik ben de genen die dit op haar geweten heeft. Dus wat jij ook van plan was ik zou het maar vergeten. Ik weet namelijk heel zeker dat Aragog en zijn familie niet een stukje van jou zullen over laten als ik je aan hen geef". Zanita liep hem voorbij en zei nog zacht genoeg. "Dood of levend het maakt die spinnen niet uit en mij ook niet".

Albus slikte en liep de grote zaal in. Voor in de zaal waar hij Harry alleen had gezet stonden nu twee troonachtige stoelen. Eentje die veel leek op de stoel waar hij zelf ook altijd in zat als hij aan de oppertafel zat.

Naast die twee grote stoelen stonden een aantal kleinere stoelen.

Terwijl Albus naar de tafel liep waar die stoelen achter stonden kon hij duidelijke de namen op de bordjes lezen. Koning en Koningin van Zweinstein.

Naast de stoel van Harry stond gast en daarnaast stonden de namen van Fleur en haar ouders met daar weer naast Carlo en zijn ouders.

Naast de stoel van Zanita stond Sirius met daar weer naast Viktor en zijn ouders. Het podium waar Harry op zat was net als de podiums aan de achterkant iets verhoogd. Voor dat podium was een nieuw Podium verschenen.

Op dat podium stond nu ook een lange tafel met daar de namen van de ministers en de genodigde gasten van de andere landen. Naast die tafel stonden weer twee ronde tafels een aan elke kant voor de rest van de familie van Fleur, Carlo and Victor. Echter de naam van Albus zelf was nergens te bekennen.

Albus liep door de hele zaal heen om te kijken waar hij nu kon en moest gaan zitten. Terwijl iedereen de grote zaal binnen kwam was Albus nog steeds op zoek naar zijn eigen plek.

De leerlingen keken met verbazing op toen ze het hoofd van hun huis bij hun aan tafel zagen zitten. Sneep had zoals altijd een grimas op zijn gezicht en keek als of hij iets vies rook.

Professor stronk en Professor Banning gingen met een lach bij hun huis zitten. Echter voor Minerva en Molly was het anders.

Minerva wilde niets liever dan bij haar kleinzoon gaan zitten. Maar dankzij Albus en Droebel had ze daar de kans niet voor gekregen.

Molly Wemel wilde ook het liefst aan de tafel van Griffoendor Zitten. Niet omdat ze zo graag bij haar zoon zat. Nee, het waren meer de blikken die ze van het huis Zweinstein kreeg dat haar angstig maakte.

De ouders van Carlo Kannewasser zaten aan weerskanten van hem. De rest van de familie van Carlo zaten voor hem aan een ronde tafel met een aantal andere genodigde gasten zoals Lucius, Narcissa. Maar ook Droebel en Dorothea Omber. Voor Fleur zaten er een aantal genodigde gasten van Frankrijk met Madam maxime, haar ouders zaten net als bij Carlo naast haar.

Voor Viktor zaten er genodigde gasten uit Bulgarije waaronder de minister en Hoofdmeester Karkaroff. En ook zijn ouders zaten weer naast hem.

Voor Harry zaten hoofdzakelijk de pers van binnen en buiten land. Maar aan geen een van die tafels op het hoofd podium was ook maar een bordje met de naam Albus Perkamentus. Wel waren er twee plaatsen extra aan de opper tafel een direct naast Zanita en een direct naast Harry. Deze waren weer voor Amalia en Sirius.

Terwijl iedereen ging zitten stond Zanita te wachten op hun familie. Omdat Sirius er nu was samen met Amalia bleven David en Tops samen met twee kobolden achter in het huisje in klein Zanikem.

Op het moment dat Augusta binnen kwam vertelde Zanita meteen waar ze moest gaan zitten. Augusta knikte en begeleide de rest van de familie tot achter in de zaal het verste weg van Harry.

Bij de tafel aan gekomen keek Augusta op en met de Sonorus spreuk die ze over zich zelf afriep, riep ze luid. "Albus Perkamentus. Uw plaats is hier bij ons aan tafel".

Albus keek op en schudde van nee. Hij wilde overal gaan zitten meer niet bij de uitgebreide familie van Harry. Maar waar hij ook keek er was geen andere plaats voor hem dus zat er niets anders op. Of hij ging tussen Augusta en Andromeda zitten, of hij moest het Kampioenen diner overslaan. Het was dus met tegen zin dat hij plaats nam aan de bewuste tafel.

Andromeda hing wat naar Albus toe. "En hoe voelt het nou Albus. Nu dat jij iets moet doen wat een ander besloten heeft".

Albus keek naar Andromeda en hield zijn mond stijf dicht. En dat deed hij voor de rest van de avond.

*#*

Zanita bleef wachten tot de kampioenen er waren en pakte Harry meteen bij zijn arm. Met een klein lachje vertelde ze hem dat alles goed was en gaf een knip oog naar Fleur.

Met de andere kampioenen achter hun aan liep Zanita de grote zaal in en regelrecht naar de twee tronen die achteraan stonden. Harry keek Zanita schuin aan en zag haar lachen. "Albus wou jou voor hem en Droebel plaats laten nemen aan een tafel helemaal alleen. En ik dacht dat als hij jou dan toch als middel punt van de belangstelling wilde maken waarom dan niet aan mijn zijnde als Koning en Koningin van Zweinstein".

Harry keek haar opnieuw aan en knikte. Hij wist dat ze gelijk had en als hij dan toch de aandacht op zich kreeg waarom dan niet op deze manier. En wie weet misschien kon dit ooit nog wel eens goed uitpakken.

Na een kleine wandeling door de zaal heen bleef Harry achter de stoel van Zanita staan en hielp haar om te gaan zitten. Het zelfde deed hij ook bij fleur en haar moeder voordat hij zelf ook plaats nam.

*#*

Droebel keek de zaal rond en was op zoek naar Albus. Het was de tijd om het feestmaal te openen. Waar hij ook keek, hij kon geen Albus vinden en hij kon ook niet meer langer wachten dan dat hij al had gedaan. Met een laatste zucht tikte hij op zijn tinnenbeker en nam het woord.

"Geachte aanwezigen. Over een goed twee uur zullen we ons allemaal aan het begin van de derde en laatste taak bevinden. Maar eerst gaan we allemaal genieten van het avond maal. Wees gelukkig en geniet" met die woorden ging Droebel zitten en sprak in en tegen zijn menu. En vlak daarna verscheen zijn eten op zijn bord.

*#*

 _Voor dat ik aan de derde taak ga beginnen ga ik een rondje langs de tafels aan het begin van het feest._

Aan de tafel van de familie zat Albus met lange tanden zijn eten te eten. Hij was bespeeld net zoals hij Harry had proberen te bespelen. Zijn gedachten gingen naar eerde die dag en wist dat hij meer tegenstand had dan alleen Minerva. Het schaak spel dat hij zo mooi vond en waar hij zo goed in was geweest, had met de komst van Harry naar de school een waardige tegenstanders opgeleverd.

Het was dus de hoogste tijd dat hij zijn plannen moest gaan uitbreide en dat hij meer van zijn pionnen het speel veld op zou moeten hielpen. Inwendig moest hij lachen, de pionnen die hij nog achter de hand had wisten niet eens dat zij pionnen waren, maar dat wisten zij nooit en dat wilde hij ook graag zo houden.

Het was eerder die middag geweest dat hij nog een gesprek had gehad met Droebel en zijn huispad. Maar vooral met Dorothea. Het was dat gesprek geweest dat hem volgend jaar weer zou helpen om Harry aan zijn kant van het speelveld te krijgen.

*#*

 _Aan de tafel die voor Carlo stond aan het begin van het feest._

Lucius had zijn maaltijd voor zijn neus staan en keek iedere twee seconden naar Harry en gaf hem een dodelijke blik.

"Stop het Lucius, Je weet dat Heer potter de macht over ons heeft. Hij kan mij ieder moment bij jou weg halen of Draco laten vermoorden. Dat contract van jou is na die van hem en Daphne gemaakt. Het is dat ze te stom zijn om het te weten maar hij zou zo een recht zaak kunnen beginnen tegen ons voor een moedwillige poging tot het eindigen van zijn bloedlijn.

Het enige voordeel dat we hebben is dat zolang als Potter niets doet met de macht die hij over ons heeft, Is dat ik bij hem kan spioneren voor als onze heer weer terug is" Zij Narcissa zachtjes sissend tussen haar tanden door.

Lucius keek naar zijn bord en wreef met zijn andere hand over het duistere teken dat onder de mouw van zijn gewaad zat.

Aan de andere kant van die tafel zaten Droebel en Dorothea Omber te smoezen met elkaar. "Ik zeg U minister als we het goed spelen dan hebben we volgend jaar Perkamentus aan onze zijden. We hoeven alleen maar te zorgen dat hij zijn goedkeuring geeft".

"Ik weet het niet Dorothea. Heer Potter is al zo sterk met de groep die hij om zich heen heeft geplaatst. En als ik eerlijk ben weet ik niet of wij hem wel aan kunnen, als hij kwaad wil dan kan hij het hele ministerie omgooien".

"Juist daarom moeten we door gaan met het plan voor volgend jaar Minister. Geef mij uw goedkeuring en ik zal het allemaal doen. Geef mij de vrije hand en ik weet dat ik iets kan verzinnen om de overmacht te krijgen en de groep rond die Potter te breken".

Droebel keek naar Dorothea. "Ik weet het niet, maar Oke als Albus zegt dat hij het goed vind mag U uw gang gaan. Ik hoop alleen dat U echt weet wat U doet".

Dorothea Omber had en flauw lachje, maar onder de tafel wreef ze in haar handen.

*#*

 _Aan de tafel van Griffoendor aan het begin van het feest._

Minerva ging rustig aan de tafel zitten en keek hoe haar kleinzoon plaats nam aan de oppertafel naast Zanita. Het was nu voor het eerst dat ze kon zien dat hij voor de eerste keer vandaag echt gelukkig was, in zoverre hij gelukkig kon zijn op deze dag.

Droebel deed zijn zegje en liet vervolgens zien hoe je, je eten moest bestellen. Minerva wilde net aan haar huis gaan vertellen dat ze konden gaan bestellen toen ze Ronald Wemel al drie volle gerechten zag bestellen en op het punt stond om zijn vierde gerecht te bestellen. "Ronald Wemel, Kun je voor een keer niet eens normaal eten en niet als een uitgehongerde Hippogrief?"

Ronald Wemel keek haar aan. "Maar ik heb honger" zeurde hij.

Minerva kneep met twee vingers in de brug van haar neus.

"Wie zei dat" gilde Molly.

Net als de rest van de zaal keek ook Minerva meteen de kant op van Molly Wemel.

Minerva schudde haar hoofd heen en weer en keek weer naar Ronald Wemel die opnieuw een vierde gerecht probeerde te bestellen terwijl zijn bord nog vol was.

"RONALD WEMEL" riep Minerva weer. "Ik heb je net gevraagd om je te gedragen. Iets wat je moeder duidelijk ook niet kan doen" zei Minerva fel.

"Dat komt vast omdat dat modderbloedje wat tegen haar heeft gezegd of de andere vrienden van die Potter".

"Dora" Gilde Minerva. "Zou jij Ronald Wemel naar het kantoor van mevrouw Wemel willen brengen, hij zal daar de rest van de avond verblijven. Ik weet niet wat voor opvoeding U hebt gehad meneer Wemel, maar zulke namen wil ik niet horen. Vijftig punten van Gryffindor en geen derde taak voor U" vertelde Minerva aan haar eigen huiself en aan Ronald Wemel.

"Ik weet niet wie het zei maar als ik erachter kom dan krijgen jullie vier maanden straf in het volgende jaar" Gilde Molly nu nog luider dan dat ze daar voor had gedaan.

Minerva keek opnieuw in de richting van Molly net als de rest van de grote zaal. Even keek ze naar Albus maar kon zien dat die weer net deed alsof zijn neus bloeide. Met een zucht stond ze op en liep vervolgens naar Molly toe die inmiddels ook was op gestaan.

"En nu is het genoeg" gilde Molly weer.

*#*

 _Aan de tafel van huis Zweinstein aan het begin van het feest._

Molly Keek de tafel rond en rekte zich zelf op in haar volle lengte. "Ik wil dat jullie je gedragen en netjes eten. Wij als huis Zweinstein zullen het voorbeeld moeten geven aan de rest van de school".

Heel huis Zweinstein keek op toen Molly het zei. Vervolgens keek iedereen naar iedereen en was het wachten op de eerste die een opmerking zou geven.

"Toch knap om ons vragen om netjes te eten, terwijl haar eigen zoon eet als een varken".

"Wie zei dat" gilde Molly. De hele zaal keek meteen haar kant op maar dat had ze niet in de gaten. Nee, het enige wat ze deed was de tafel rond kijken om te zien of ze degenen kon betrappen die dat had gezegd.

"Nou nou, niet te hard zijn tegen Ronald, hij kan ook praten met zijn mond vol".

Weer was het Molly die langs de tafel keek. "Ik weet niet wie het zei maar als ik erachter kom dan krijgen ze vier maanden straf in het volgende jaar " Gilde Molly nu nog luider dan daarvoor.

"Toch vraag ik me af van wie hij geleerd heeft om zo te eten. Ginny en de tweeling kunnen zich wel beheersen" zei iemand anders weer.

"Meestal leren de kinderen het van de moeder" zei weer iemand anders.

"En nu is het genoeg" gilde Molly weer.

"Molly Wemel ga alstublieft terug naar Uw vertrek en wel nu. Ik zou maar eens een voorbeeld gaan nemen aan uw eigen huis die weten zich immers goed te gedragen".

Molly draaide zich razendsnel om en wilde opnieuw gaan uitvallen.

Minerva stond recht voor haar met haar toverstok in haar hand en een wenkbrauw omhoog. "Molly ik wil dat jij nu naar jouw vertrek gaat, daar is uw zoon ook al. Die kan zich namelijk ook niet gedragen" beet ze haar toe.

"Zie je wel zo moeder zo zoon" Zei Daphne.

Molly liep rood aan strekte haar armen verwijde haar vingers en deed drie stappen richting Daphne voor ze voor over op de grond viel.

"Stupify" zei Minerva. "Dora" riep Minerva en er verscheen een huis elf. "wil je deze hier naar haar vertrek brengen en zorg ervoor dat ze er niet meer uit komt vanavond".

Heel huis Zweinstein lachte en Minerva keek hen alleen maar aan. Ze schudde haar hoofd en liep weer terug naar haar eigen tafel met een kleine glimlach om haar lippen.

* * *

A/N: tot over twee weken.


	34. (BTK 4) H34 Hij is terug

A/N: Harry Potter is niet van mij, dit is een verhaal van een fan.  
A/N: Alles tussen de ~….~ word gesproken over de microfoon of de camera's op het kerkhof.

* * *

(BTK 4) H34 Hij is terug.

De avond maal verliep verder erg rustig. Minerva keek steeds even snel naar haar kleinzoon. Ze kon zien dat hij nerveus was maar ook dat hij genoot van de aanwezigheid van Amalia en Sirius. Het enige wat ze niet begreep was de hondenhalsband die Sirius nu om zijn nek had zitten.

 _Tijdens het eten aan de grote tafel op het bovenste podium._

Harry zat naast zijn Zanita en speelde een beetje met zijn eten. Zo af en toe keek hij naar Fleur en wist dat die hem in het doolhof zou helpen als dat nodig mocht zijn. Hij was alleen niet zo zeker van Carlo en Fleur.

Amalia die naast hem zat probeerde er voor te zorgen dat hij voldoende zou eten en gaf hem steeds wat meer eten op zijn bord. Ze wist dat vandaag de avond was dat hij ontvoerd zou worden door Voldemort en kon dan ook niet helpen om een beetje bemoederend te zijn.

Sirius die er alles aan deed om Harry wat op te vrolijke zette zijn charmes op en fleurde een beetje met Zanita.

Amalia die het even liet gaan hing naar Harry to. "Als dat zo doorgaat denk ik dat ik maar de plaats in ga nemen van dame Zweinstein".

Harry keek even opzij en schudden van nee. "Ik denk dat die hond straks met zijn staart tussen zijn benen bij jou terug zal komen".

Amalia keek van Harry naar Zanita en zag haar ogen vernauwen. Ze wist niet wat dame Zweinstein zou gaan doen maar dat het leuk zou worden dat was een ding dat zeker was.

"Zanita, Denk je dat mijn peetzoon wel mans genoeg is voor jou" zei Sirius terwijl hij met zijn wenkbrauwen wiebelde.

Zanita keek hem aan maar zei niets, dat was iets dat Amalia deed.

"Sirius Zwart doe nu eens normaal en gedraag je eens niet als een loopse hond".

Harry zei niets en lachte alleen maar stilletje en genoot er van zoals Sirius er van langs kreeg van twee boze heksen.

"Het geeft niets Amalia. Ik weet wat voor hond Sirius is" vertelde Zanita haar. "Ik kan je zelfs vertellen wanneer Sirius voor het eerst een klap van een heks kreeg toen hij haar probeerde te kussen".

Sirius werd lijkbleek en begon te stotteren dat Zanita het niet mocht zeggen.

Amalia echter hing verder naar voren en vroeg. "Echt waar Zanita de eerste keer".

"Oooo ja Amalia de eerste keer, de tweede keer, derde keer."

"Stop alsjeblieft dat was een slechte tijd voor mij" piepte Sirius.

"Nee Sirius, het was een slechte tijd voor de dames jij was gewoon een loopse hond".

"Maar, Maar".

"SStt, Sirius ga af" zei Zanita rustig.

"Hallo, ik hoor bij Amalia hoor" piepte Sirius weer.

"Luister naar Zanita Sirius en ga af" zei Amalia.

Sirius keek met grote ogen naar Amalia. "Jij ook Amalia".

Harry hield het niet meer en begon te lachen. "Dat gaat jullie nooit lukken Dames Sirius is namelijk nooit afgericht hij is eigenlijk een ongemanierde hond".

Amalia keek naar Zanita en gaf haar een bepaalde blik die zei. 'Harry kan daar best wel eens gelijk in hebben'.

"Harry ik ben wel afgericht" riep Sirius vlak voor hij zijn hand voor zijn mond hield en zich realiseerde wat hij had gezegd.

Harry keek naar Sirius. "Ik weet het niet Sirius, je plas tegen mensen hun benen aan. Zegt tegen kleine jongetjes dat je van ze houdt en dat je ze wild kussen".

Sirius werd angstig. "Dat was Lucius en die verdiende het. En jij was de jongen die net deed of je Amalia was". Probeerde Sirius zich te verdedigen.

Zanita knipte met haar vingers en er verscheen een halsband om de hals van Sirius. Met een tweede knip van haar vingers verscheen er een riem aan de hals band en Zanita gaf er een klein rukje aan. "Ga Af Sirius. Een hond luistert, zit netjes rechtop en is braaf".

Sirius wilde weer wat zeggen maar Zanita gaf weer een klein rukje aan zijn halsband. "Af stoute hond" siste ze.

Harry lag met zijn hoofd op de tafel en maakte geen geluid. Het enige wat je zag was het schokken van zijn lichaam en een vuist dat op de tafel sloeg.

Amalia liep rood aan van de moeite die ze moest doen om niet te lachen bij de blik van Sirius.

*#*

Het eten kwam langzaam tot een eind. Iedereen zat te wachten tot dat Droebel het teken gaf dat ze zich naar het stadion konden begeven. De kampioenen mochten nog even met hun familie alleen zijn tot de derde taak echt zou beginnen.

Het was opnieuw dat Albus probeerde om Harry alleen te hebben zonder zijn familie. Echter stonden deze keer Isabella, Augusta en Minerva al op hem te wachten.

Op het moment dat Albus het drietal naar buiten wilde sturen hoorde hij een klein kuchje achter zich. Langzaam draaide Albus zich met de verwachting dat Zanita achter hem zou staan. Het was echter tot zijn grote verbazing dat heel huis Zweinstein achter hem stond. "Zouden jullie niet eens naar het stadion gaan" vroeg Albus op vaderlijke maar doordringende toon.

Loena stapte naar voren en keek Albus uitdagend aan. "Wij de leerlingen van huis Zweinstein hebben het recht gekregen om onze kampioen te helpen. Echter hebben wij gezien dat u en de meeste professoren hem in de kou hebben laten staan. Het is ook daarom dat wij hem nu zelf naar het stadion zullen begeleiden".

Albus wilde weer wat zeggen maar het huis Zweinstein had zich al als een omgedraaid en was nu richting Harry aan het lopen. Met een blik van Ongenoegen keek Albus hoe ze wegliepen. In zichzelf mompelde hij iets van na blijven en straf werk.

Minerva hoorde hem mompelen en tikte hem op zijn schouder. "Albus als een van die kinderen ook maar een regel straf_werk moet schrijven, of ook maar een vierkante centimeter moet poetsen zal ik er hoog persoonlijk voor zorgen dat jouw baard de poetsdoek zal zijn".

Albus slikte en liep snel naar Carlo die al op hem stond te wachten met zijn ouders aan zijn zijde.

*#*

Het was een uur later toen de kampioenen klaar stonden voor de ingang van het doolhof. Aan hun blikken kon je zien dat ze zenuwachtig waren en niet goed wisten wat er ging komen.

Harry wist het wel maar ook voor hem was het een vraag hoe het zou gaan lopen. Voor hem was het alleen maar zeker dat hij oog in oog zou komen staan met Voldemort.

Hij wist dat zijn familie op nog geen honderd meter bij hem vandaan zouden zijn als hij oog in oog kwam te staan met Voldemort zelf. Ook wist hij dat als het de andere kant op zou gaan dat ze binnen een paar seconde bij hem zouden zijn. Maar het zou ook maar een seconde duren voor een Avada kedavra, om er een einde aan te maken.

Nee, voor Harry kon het alle kanten op gaan en hij moest een spel spelen. Het spel was simpel. Geef Voldemort geen kans om van je te winnen maar laat hem denken dat je niets waard bent. Bellatrix moet bevrijd worden en teruggestuurd worden. Pas daarna konden ze hem verslaan.

*#*

Minerva was onrustig en wachtte geduldig tot dat Harry het doolhof in liep. Ze wist net als de rest van de familie wat haar kleinzoon nu moest doen. Maar het gevoel van wanhoop liep toch door haar lichaam heen. Haar kleinzoon was goed, beter dan de meeste volwassenen maar toch.

Ineens bedacht ze zichzelf dat als Harry het gevecht zou hebben met Voldemort dan zou zij het ook voelen. Zei zou dezelfde pijn hebben als haar kleinzoon. Met ferme stappen liep ze richting Poppy en wist dat ze die nodig zou hebben als het zo ver zou zijn.

In de verte zag ze haar staan. "Poppy, Heb je even voor mij".

Poppy keek op en gaf aan dat ze even had. En wenkte haar de eerste hulp tent binnen

"Poppy je weet wat Harry moet doen he" begon Minerva.

Poppy knikte en wachtte geduldig op wat Minerva haar ging zeggen.

"Harry heeft straks die aanvaring met Voldemort en alles wat bij hem gedaan gaat worden zal ook ik voelen dus ik heb jou bij mij nodig als dat gebeurd. Op die manier weet jij wat er aan de hand is voor als hij hier terug is". En Minerva hield abrupt haar mond dicht. Kleine tranen sprongen in haar ogen en ze draaide haar hoofd naar de kant van het doolhof.

Poppy zag het en wist meteen wat er aan de hand was. Minerva was bang voor haar kleinzoon. Poppy kon het begrijpen en wist dat ze er ook gelijk in kon hebben. Harry zou immers tegenover de meest gevreesde tovenaar aller tijden gaan staan.

Maar het idee dat ze aan Minerva kon zien wat Harry mee maakte gaf haar een goed gevoel, een gevoel van hoop.

Vanuit het niets was er een rode vonken regen dat over de tent heen vloog. Minerva en Poppy keken op en wisten meteen dat het Daphne was. Zij was namelijk de enige die zulke vonken zo ver kon laten komen en rende dan ook meteen naar buiten.

Poppy liep op de vrienden af en zag dat ze een bewusteloze Bella tussen hen in droegen. Daphne had een snee in haar bovenarm, Hermelien op haar been en Marcel over zijn borstkas.

Suzanne strompelde er achter aan en werd ondersteund door een iets kleinere Aristona aan de ene kant en Ginny aan de andere kant.

"Wat is er met jullie gebeurd:" Gilde Minerva bijna terwijl ze naar haar arm greep alsof ze verbrand was.

*#*

 _Harry verdwijnt doolhof in en de vrienden gaan op zoek naar Dwaaloog._

Harry was net achter een heg verdwenen en Daphne begon Bella al mee te trekken richting de zijkant van de doolhof. Ze werden meteen gevolgd door de andere vrienden.

Het was niet veel later dat ze de nep Dwaaloog Dolleman langs de heg zagen lopen en zijn toverstok door de heg heen zagen steken. Ze wisten dat hij wat gingen doen dus grepen meteen in.

Bella en Daphne gooiden een Stupefy op hem en raakte hem vol in de rug.

Tot hun tevredenheid zagen ze hoe de nep Dwaaloog Dolleman neerviel als een zak aardappelen. Met een tevredenheid liepen ze naar de nep dwaaloog toe en maakte zich klaar om hem naar een bepaalde kamer in het kasteel te brengen, waar hij kon wachten op de komst van Amalia.

"Duiken" gilde Bella ineens en trok Daphne mee naar de grond. Ze wisten niet wat er gebeurde maar vanuit het verboden bos kwam de ene snij vloek na de andere hun kant op vliegen.

Marcel deed alle moeite om Hermelien te beschermen en gooide de ene na de andere Stupefy terug het bos in. Hij wist dat hij niets raakte maar zorgde er wel voor, dat ze wat meer tijd hadden om weg te komen.

Hermelien gilden en greep naar haar been.

Marcel zag een snee over haar been heen gaan en rende meteen naar haar toe om haar te helpen. Hij was daarbij een van de belangrijke regels vergeten die ze van Tops en David hadden geleerd. Blijf altijd oog houden op de vijand.

Bella zag Marcel richting Hermelien lopen maar ook de snij vloek die recht op hem af ging. Ze kon duidelijk zien dat Marcel hem nooit had gezien en deed dus iets wat Harry ook zou doen. Ze rende op Marcel af en duwde hem op de grond.

De snij vloek schramde Marcel net langs zijn borstkas maar sneed Bella open van onder naar boven. Ze keek nog even naar Daphne en viel toen bewusteloos op de grond neer.

Daphne en Suzanne zagen het en rende meteen naar Bella. Ze gooide hun eigen vloeken het bos in maar konden de snij vloeken niet meer ontwijken. Daphne werd aan haar bovenarm geraakt en Suzanne aan de zijkant van haar linkervoet.

Door alles wat er in de laatste vijf minuten was gebeurd waren ze ruim zestig meter verwijderd geraakt van de nep Dwaaloog.

Vanuit het verboden bos zagen ze een persoon naar dwaaloog toe lopen. Hij had een wit masker op maar het was duidelijk dat het niet Lucius was. Wat ze wel wisten was dat het een bekende voor hen was alleen niet wie. Ze zagen hoe hij Dwaaloog weer wakker maakte en weg liep.

Langzaam krabbelde de vrienden weer op en met een Leviosa spreuk brachten ze Bella met hun mee. Vlak bij het stadion zagen ze hoe Aristona en Ginny hun kant op liepen. Suzanne werd meteen in hun armen genomen en het gaf Hermelien de kans om Marcel te helpen met Bella.

Dit gaf Daphne meteen weer de mogelijkheid om haar vonken af te vuren voor hulp.

"Wat is er met jullie gebeurd:" Gilde Minerva bijna terwijl ze naar haar arm greep alsof ze verbrand was.

Poppy negeerde de gil van pijn van Minerva en ging meteen op de kinderen af. Het waren een paar simpele bewegingen voor haar om de sneeën te genezen en ze had het dan ook zo gedaan.

Zelfs de snee van Bella was binnen een zwaai weer weg. De bult echter die ze op haar hoofd had wees erop dat Bella haar hoofd ergens hard op had gestoten en dat was waarschijnlijk ook de rede geweest waarom ze buiten westen was geraakt.

Minerva wreef over haar arm en wist dat Harry in aanraking was geweest met een van die schroei staart kreeften. Maar het fijt dat Minerva de laatste paar minuten niets ergs heeft gevoeld wees erop dat Harry nog druk bezig was.

Het grootste probleem was nu dat ze niet meer wisten waar de nep Dwaaloog Dolleman was.

Het was even schrikken toen de tent flap open ging en dat Professor Banning naar binnen kwam met aan zijn arm Fleur die hij een beetje ongemakkelijk probeerde te ondersteunen.

De vrienden gingen meteen naar haar zijde en hielpen haar naar binnen verder de eerste hulp tent in.

"Wat is er gebeurd" vroeg Hermelien meteen.

Fleur die langzaam was bij gekomen keek op. "Ik werd aangevallen door krum. Ik weet niet wat er was maar hij is niet zichzelf. Het was net alsof hij door iemand anders gestuurd werd".

Minerva keek schuin naar Poppy en knikte. Zij wist net als Poppy dat Krum onder de Imperius vloek had gestaan en waarschijnlijk nog steeds stond. En ze konden met hun neus de dader aanwijzen als ze wisten waar hij nu was.

"Maar het was Harry die hem verjaagde. Helaas heb ik mijn voet zo bezeerd dat ik hem zelf niet kon genezen en ik kon ook niet verder. Harry heeft om hulp geroepen en is zelf doorgegaan toen hij zag dat Banning mij uit het doolhof kwam halen en nu ben ik hier" vertelde Fleur.

Het was nu dat iedereen als een via die ingang van de tent naar buiten keek richting het doolhof. Fleur zou daar zijn om hem te helpen maar nu ze hier was, was Harry helemaal alleen.

"Okay Daphne jij gaat naar de poort van Zweinstein en blijft binnen het verdedigings veld staan. Augusta staat daar al op je te wachten" vertelde Minerva haar.

Daphne knikte en liep meteen weg.

"De rest van jullie gaat naar het doolhof toe en gaan er voor zorgen dat als jullie Harry zien dat jullie hem meteen hier heen brengen als hij terug is. Ik zelf zal hier zijn bij Poppy om haar te vertellen wat ik voel van Harry.

Bella Als Harry terug is ga jij meteen naar Daphne. Mocht Daphne het nog niet weten dan stuur jij Augusta weg. Is dat begrepen" zei Minerva.

De vrienden knikte en verdwenen door de opening heen.

*#*

Sirius zat naast Andromeda en keek door het raam naar de begraafplaats.

Emma en Dan kwamen net naar binnen van hun laatste wandeling over de begraafplaats. Het geen wat ze konden zeggen was dat ze Pippeling hadden gezien. Hij hield zich schuil achter een klein gebouwtje in een hoek van de begraafplaats.

Voor de rest hadden ze alleen maar kunnen kijken of hun microfoons en camera's nog stonden waar ze moesten staan. Als dat niet zo was konden ze er nu niets meer aan doen omdat Pippeling daar ook rond liep.

David kwam een minuut later ook naar binnen en werd gevolgd door de Bulgaarse minister en zijn vrouw. Maar ook door Jean Delacours. Verder stonden Romeo Wolkenveld en Emilie Vens in het huisje. Zij waren hoog persoonlijk door Amalia aangesteld om te helpen. Het was een groepje dat tijdens de eerste oorlog bij elkaar was gebracht door Albus Perkamentus.

Het was ook de bedoeling dat Amalia daar zou zijn maar omdat Droebel nu op het tornooi was en om beveiliging had gevraagd kon ze er zelf niet bij zijn. Maar ze wist dat de rest het aan zouden kunnen en dat het wel goed zou komen.

*#*

In de eerste hulp tent zat Minerva op haar nagels te bijten met een zwangere Apolline naast haar. Hier en daar moest ze naar een deel van haar lichaam grijpen omdat ze daar dan een pijn voelde maar die was dan ook vaak weer binnen een minuut weg. Ze voelde wel dat Harry steeds meer pijn kreeg aan zijn linker voet.

Hetgeen wat haar wel verbaasde was dat ze nog geen een van zijn gedachten had gehoord. Van alle tijden om te leren je gedachten te beschermen was dit niet het moment dacht ze bij zichzelf.

^Ik dacht dat U trots op me zou zijn^ zei Harry in zijn gedachten.

^Niet zo bijdehand doen jongeman^ dacht Minerva terug terwijl ze een beetje gniffelde.

"Het gaat goed met Harry maal hij is nog niet bij de cup" vertelde Minerva aan Poppy, Fleur en Apolline. Het nam haar ongerustheid alleen niet weg maar dat had ze dan ook niet verwacht.

*#*

Sirius die nog steeds bij het raam zat keek op zijn horloge. "Nou ze zijn twee uur bezig en ik denk dat ze er bijna zijn. Ik vraag me alleen af waarom Voldemort speciaal wacht tot na de derde taak".

Dan keek even op. "Nou eigenlijk is dat heel simpel".

Iedereen keek hem vragend aan.

"Kijk, stel je nu eens voor dat je, je zelf vergist had. De baby die je hebt aangevallen was echt zo sterk. Er was geen sprake van enig geluk. Nu veertien jaar later ga je tegen over een jong man staan. Die baby is gegroeid en sterker dan toen. Zou jij hem dan fris tegenover je willen hebben of zo vermoeid mogelijk" vertelde Dan.

Iedereen knikte en zag hoe een Feniks patronus naar binnen kwam en recht voor Emma ging staan. "Harry is nu bijna bij de cup en zal snel op de begraafplaats verschijnen" klonk de stem van Apolline. Iedereen in het huisje deed het oortje in die ze van Emma en Dan hadden gehad en begaven zich richting de plaatsen waar ze moesten staan.

Tien minuten later verscheen de Feniks patronus weer. Emma greep meteen naar haar microfoon en riep zodat iedereen het kon horen. ~Harry is op de begraafplaats en Carlo is er ook bij~.

*#*

 _Een stukje terug bij Minerva._

De tijd ging langzaam. Hoe langer het duurde hoe onrustiger Minerva werd, ze was trots op Harry dat hij zijn gedachten kon afsluiten maar wilde hem nu liever horen dan ooit.

Ze was blij dat ze de kinderen naar buiten had gestuurd met een opdracht omdat ze het niet aan zou kunnen om hun bezorgdheid te zien, nu ze het zelf ook zo was. Het moment dat Fleur naar binnen werd gebracht begreep ze dat haar Harry er nu helemaal alleen voor stond.

^Ik zie de beker maar Carlo is er ook^.

Minerva keek op. "Harry is bij de beker maar Carlo is daar ook".

Poppy en Apolline keken op en fleur liep meteen naar de ingang van de tent. Ze wilde namelijk niet horen wat er gebeurde, ze vond het namelijk al erg genoeg dat ze Harry niet meer kon helpen.

Poppy ging samen met Apolline dichter bij Minerva zitten en luisterde wat Harry haar vertelde. Het was ook nu dat Apolline haar eerste patronus naar Emma stuurde.

^Carlo wil niet luisteren, Hij zegt dat we het samen moeten doen en dat we op die manier zo wie zo de beker naar Zweinstein kunnen halen^.

^Harry wat hij ook doet jij moet de beker pakken, jij bent de genen die naar dat kerkhof moet gaan^.

^Carlo NEE^.

^Harry, Harry wat is er. Harry, Harry denk wat^.

Het duurde even voor dat Minerva een antwoord kreeg maar toen ze het hoorde werd ze lijkbleek.

^Carlo heeft mijn hand gepakt en op de beker gedrukt. We zijn nu samen op het kerkhof belandt. Ik heb tegen hem gezegd dat hij weg moet maar hij wil niet luisteren^.

Minerva keek doordringend naar Apolline toen ze het had vertelde. "Jij moet nu je patronus sturen. Harry is op het kerkhof en Carlo is bij hem. Ik denk dat ze het al weten maar doe toch maar voor de zekerheid. Stuur hem naar Emma die zit in het huisje om alles in de gaten te houden.

Vijf minuten later. ^Carlo is dood hij is vermoord door Pippeling^.

*#*

 _In klein havermout buiten om het kerkhof,_

~Harry is op de begraafplaats en Carlo is er ook bij~ klonk de stem van Emma door de oortjes heen.

Dan hoorde de woorden en nam meteen de leiding. ~Iedereen op hun positie blijven, als Augusta verschijnseld met een knal gaan we voor de bewijzen. Als Emma een rode vuurpijl afschiet gaan we over op de redding van Harry. Mocht dat gebeuren dan is het doden wie je ziet, zij zullen niet terugdeinzen om geweld te gebruiken dus wij ook niet~.

Iedereen knikte ze wisten niet wat er ging gebeuren maar gingen er van uit dat er van alles kon gebeuren.

Emma opende het raam en legde het seinpistool vlak voor haar neer. Alles wat ze nu kon doen was wachten.

Iedereen stond op hun plaats maar wisten niet wat er op het kerkhof gebeurde. Alleen Emma kon alles zien en horen.

~Carlo ik weet waar we zijn jij moet weg hier en wel nu~.

Emma keek naar de camera's en zocht naar het beeld waar ze Harry en Carlo kon zien.

~Avada Kedavra~.

Emma hoorde de woorden maar wist niet waar het vandaan kwam. Wel had ze het beeld met Harry en Carlo gevonden. Ze kon nog net zien hoe Harry moeite deed om bij Carlo te komen en ook hoe hij net te laat kwam. Ze herkende de woorden en wist meteen dat Carlo dood was. Het was een beeld dat ze nooit zou vergeten en had meteen medelijden met Harry.

Ze wist niet wat hem nog te wachten stond maar dit was iets wat hem zo wie zo al een paar nachtmerries zou gaan geven. Het was zeker een nachtmerrie die zij zelf ook zou hebben die nacht.

Emma hoorde hoe Harry waarom schreeuwde door vervolgens geraakt te worden door een spreuk. Emma wist niet wat er gebeurde maar zag hoe Harry neer viel. Het eerste wat ze dacht was dat die Pippeling Harry had vermoord. Maar ze wist dat het niet zou gebeuren dus ze keek met spanning toe, terwijl ze met haar linkerhand het seinpistool pakte.

Sirius stond ruim vijftig meter van het kerkhof vandaan in een steegje tussen de huizen. Hij had net als de anderen een verrekijker in de hand die hij van Dan Griffel had gekregen en het verbaasde hem nog steeds dat hij alles zo goed kon zien.

Langzaam keek hij waar de andere stonden en zag hen allemaal door de verrekijkers kijken naar waar Harry was. Echter kon hij Carlo nergens zien en hij wist toch zeker dat Emma hen had verteld dat die erbij was.

Emma zat nu aandachtig naar het scherm te kijken. Pippeling had Harry aan een grafsteen vastgebonden en bracht nu een deken met iets erin naar de ketel toe. Toen Emma de misvormde baby zag deed ze een ding wat iedereen zou doen. Ze begon te braaken.

Na dat haar lunch op de vloer lag keek ze weer op naar het scherm. Harry was wakker geworden en het ritueel was begonnen. Eerst was er het bot toen het bloed. Emma deed haar hand voor haar mond in angst toen ze zag hoe die Pippeling het mes over de onderarm van Harry deed. Op het moment dat Pippeling zijn eigen hand afsneed moest Emma opnieuw overgeven.

Iedereen om het kerkhof heen zag hoe Voldermort herrees en uit de gebroken ketel stapte. Het aangezicht van hem alleen al gaf de meeste herinneringen van vroeger. Herinneringen die ze eigenlijk niet wilde hebben of zien.

*#*

Emma keek hoe het monster dat ze Voldemort noemde uit de ketel stapte en een gewaad kreeg aangereikt door die Pippeling terwijl die zijn stomp met zijn andere hand ondersteunde.

Inmiddels had ze haar ontbijt en lunch al over de vloer gedeponeerd en was bang dat het kleine beetje dat ze nog in haar maag had zitten er ook uit zou komen.

Via de luidspreker van de microfoons hoorde ze hoe Voldemort die Pippeling begon te commanderen. Ze keek meteen naar de monitor en kon zien dat Harry wakker was. Ze slaagde een zucht van verlichting maar wist dat er nog het een en ander ging komen voor hem.

~Peter geef me je arm~.

~O dank U mester, U bent te goed mester~.

~Je andere arm~.

Emma wist niet wat er ging gebeuren maar zag wel dat die Voldemort zijn toverstok die hij van die Pippeling had gehad, op dat bespottelijke teken drukte. Het was nog geen tien minuten later dat er ineens een stuk of zeven gemaskerde mannen om hem heen stonden.

Emma kon op de monitor zien dat ze in een cirkel stonden met een hoop open plekken. Wat er volgde was een hoop gepraat. Emma wist niet wie hij op riep maar schreef alle namen op die ze hoorde.

Een van de namen was Bellatrix van Detta. Ze wist niet of het hun Bellatrix was maar ze hoopte het wel.

Emma bleef luisteren en kijken naar het scherm. Ze was in spanning aan het afwachten naar wat er ging komen maar wist een ding zeker. Hoe langer het ging duren hoe meer rust Harry kreeg, iets was hij zeker nodig had na de avond die hij al had gehad.

*#*

Minerva had alles gehoord en wist dat Carlo niet meer bij hen was. Wat er daarna was gebeurd wist ze niet want de connectie was ze even verloren. Even dacht ze dat Harry ook was vermoord maar toen voelde ze ineens een stekende pijn aan haar polsen. Ze wist niet wat er was gebeurd maar wel dat haar Harry ergens aan vastgebonden werd.

Even was het weer stil. Van Harry hoorde ze dat pippeling met het ritueel was begonnen. Inwendig wist ze dus ook wat er ging komen. Het was namelijk zo dat pippeling een beetje bloed moest hebben van haar kleinzoon. De vraag was alleen hoe of hij dat zou gaan doen.

Op het moment dat Minerva door haar knieën heen zakte en haar onderarm greep wist ze genoeg. "Harry is gesneden met een mes. Hij zal een grote snee hebben op zijn linker onderarm".

Poppy hoorde het aan en greep meteen naar de kast met toverdranken. Ze wist nu al welke drankjes ze moest hebben voor als Harry weer onder hun zou zijn.

Minerva lag nu Zwaar ademend op de grond. Ze wist niet wat er komen ging maar haar ogen stonden wild en keken eigenlijk in het niets. Voor haar gevoel had ze daar nu al meer dan drie uur gelegen terwijl ze er eigenlijk pas twintig minuten lag.

Apolline, Fleur en Poppy stonden om haar heen, ze zeiden niets en wachtte alleen maar af. Minerva was namelijk de enige link die ze nu hadden naar Harry.

Van uit het niets begon Minerva te schreeuwen van de pijn. Haar lichaam wrongen zich in bochten die het eigenlijk niet zouden moeten kunnen.

Poppy keek naar Minerva en deed meteen haar hand voor haar mond. "Harry….. Harry is onder de cruciatus vloek geplaatst".

Zowel Apolline als Fleur schudde van nee.

Na een klein minuutje lag Minerva zwaar ademend op de grond. Ze kon voelen dat Harry er alles aan deed om weer op zijn voeten te gaan staan en ook hoe het hem uiteindelijk lukte.

Poppy keek Minerva aan. Ze begreep haar goede vriendin niet helemaal maar vanuit het niets had Minerva een lach en tranen in haar ogen. Poppy wist niet wat er gebeurde maar het enige wat ze van Minerva hoorde was. "Harry hield echt van mij".

Apolline en Fleur keken elkaar aan. Apolline kon zien hoe de kleur van Fleur langzaam witter en witter werd. Harry hield echt van haar waren de enige woorden die ze hadden verstaan en die woorden vertelde hen maar een ding.

*#*

Emma keek toe hoe Voldemort Harry voor zich liet buigen. Ze begreep niet echt waarom Harry boog maar ze kon op de monitor zien dat hij het niet wilde doen. Op het eerste moment begreep ze het niet en ineens had ze het. Hermelien haar dochter had haar immers verteld dat die Voldemort de onvergeeflijke vloeken gebruikte alsof het de enige drie spreuken waren die er bestonden.

Van uit het niets liet Harry zich op de grond vallen en gilde het uit van de pijn. Emma zag het gebeuren en wist het zeker. Harry was onder de cruciatus vloek geplaatst. Harry gilde en gilde het uit. Emma kon niets doen en deed haar handen tegen haar oren om Harry maar niet te hoeven horen gillen.

Even hoorde Emma niets meer en ze keek op naar de monitor.

Harry deed alle moeite om weer op zijn benen te komen.

Emma zag hoe hij verging van de pijn maar ook hoe hij het verbeet om op te staan. Opnieuw zag ze hoe die Voldemort opnieuw een spreuk op Harry af vuurde. Maar vooral zag ze hoe Harry zijn eigen spreuk gebruikte en hoe de spreuken tegen elkaar aan knalde.

*#*

Harry stond net weer een beetje recht toen hij "Avada Kedavra" Hoorde. Het eerste wat in hem opkwam was dat hij geen schild kon gebruiken om zichzelf te beschermen. Dat zouden ze pas in het vijfde jaar van school leren. Met dat in zijn gedachte ging hij over op zijn eigen instinct en riep Expelliarmus.

*#*

Iedereen die rond het kerkhof stond kon zien hoe de twee spreuken tegen elkaar aan kwamen en een koepel van magie vormde.

Sirius die er het dichtste bij stond kon zien hoe Harry de strijd aan het winnen was. Hij had maar een keer eerder van dit fenomeen gehoord en wist dus dat het een zeldzame connectie was tussen de twee toverstokken.

Sirius wist op deze manier dus ook dat het een kwestie van wilskracht was en Harry had meer wilskracht om te overleven dan Voldemort had om hem te doden.

Het was op het moment dat er een gedaante uit de toverstaf van Voldemort naar buiten kwam dat Sirius wist dat Harry aan de winnende hand was.

De eerste gedaante die uit de toverstaf kwam was een gedaante van een oude man en Sirius herkende hem als de man die pas geleden verdwenen was. Hij had zijn foto in de plaatselijke krant gezien eentje waarvan de foto's niet bewogen.

De tweede die naar buiten kwam was Carlo Kannewasser. Hij kon niet horen wat Carlo tegen Harry zei maar hij kon Harry zien knikken.

Wie er als derde uit kam deed hem letterlijk achterover en hem op zijn achterste doen vallen.

*#*

Emma wist niet wat er allemaal aan de hand was maar ze hoopte wel dat de microfoon alles op namen wat ze kon horen.

En hetzelfde hoopte ze dat ook van de camera's. Want als ze het geen wat ze hoorde en zag moest gaan vertellen zou niemand haar gaan geloven.

De eerste man die naar buiten kwam herkende Emma ook aan de foto die in de krant had gestaan. Deze man liep op Harry af en zei duidelijk.

"Hou die stok van je vast jongen er komen nog meer mensen en we gaan jou helpen".

Emma wist niet wat het was. Was de man een geest of was het iets anders. De volgende die ze uit zijn toverstok zag komen was Carlo de mede kampioen die nog geen halfuur daarvoor in koele bloede was gedood. Hij vroeg of Harry zijn lichaam mee terug wilde nemen naar Zweinstein.

De derde die eruit kwam herkende Emma niet maar er was een ding dat hetzelfde was als bij Harry. Het waren twee groene ogen die recht in de camera keken en toen naar Harry.

"Harry mijn kleinzoon, je kent me niet maar ik ben Harry Anderling jouw grootvader. Ik was zo trots op mijn dochter, jouw moeder. Zij was een geweldige heks en een pracht van een vrouw.

Ik heb gezien hoe jij groot bent geworden en het is waar je lijkt op je vader, heb het hard van je moeder maar je bent op en top je oma. Ja, Harry jou moeder was een geweldige heks, maar jouw oma was de genen die haar leven op het spel zou zetten voor een vreemde net als jij.

Vertel Mini dat ik van haar hou. Vertel haar dat ik altijd aan haar heb gedacht en aan haar zal blijven denken. Zij was de liefde van mijn leven en ze zal het ook zijn als ze weer bij mij is. Maar zeg haar ook dat ik haar nog niet wil zien, Nog heel lang niet".

Emma zag meerdere geesten uit de toverstok van die Voldemort komen. Of het geesten waren wist ze niet echt maar zo noemde ze, ze wel even. In eens draaide Harry zich om. Hij riep iets wat ze niet zo snel kon verstaan. Op het scherm zag ze hoe hij het lichaam van Carlo beet pakte. Hoe hij de beker naar hem to liet komen en verdween.

Het was nog geen halve minuut later dat ze een harde knal hoorde.

Emma rende naar het raam en zag Augusta in het midden van de straat staan. Het was donker en er was niemand op straat.

*#*

Harry verscheen recht voor het doolhof. De eerste die bij hem was, was Albus. De tweede die bij hem was, was Droebel. Harry wist dat hij nu een klein toneelstukje moest opvoeren en probeerde dat dan ook te doen met alle overtuiging die hij in zich had. "Hij Is Terug, Voldemort is Terug".

Albus zei niets en keek even snel opzij. Niemand zag het gemeen lachje dat rond zijn lippen vormde maar ook niet hoe het meteen weer verdween.

Droebel die aan de andere kant stond riep. "Nee, het is niet waar het kan niet. Hij is niet terug. Hij is niet terug zeg ik je".

* * *

A/N: Dit was het weer voor deze week zie jullie weer in twee weken.


	35. (BTK 4) H35 Tuurlijk net wanneer je hem

A/N: Harry potter is niet van mij, dit is een verhaal van een fan.

* * *

 _Harry verscheen recht voor het doolhof. De eerste die bij hem waren warren Bella en Daphne. Daphne zag hem en verdween met de hulp van een huis elf._

 _De tweede die bij hem was, was Albus. Harry wist dat hij nu een klein toneelstukje moest opvoeren. "Hij Is Terug, Voldemort is Terug"._

 _Albus zei niets en keek even snel opzij. Niemand zag het gemeen lachje dat rond zijn lippen vormde maar ook meteen weer weg was._

 _Aan de andere kant stond Droebel. "Nee het is niet waar het kan niet. Hij is niet terug. Hij is niet terug zeg ik je._

* * *

BTK 4 H35 Tuurlijk net wanneer je hem nodig hebt.

* * *

Emma zag Augusta in het midden van de straat staan en wist dat Harry nu op Zweinstein was. Met twee grote stappen stond ze bij de microfoon. "~Harry is terug jullie kunnen nu naar binnen~".

Op het moment dat de stem van Emma in de oren van de andere klonk wisten de andere genoeg. Sirius was de eerste die spreuken begon af te vuren die niets dan lucht raakte. Het liefst wilde hij een aantal dooddoeners mee nemen maar wist dat het niet mocht. Op het moment dat hij Lucius in het vizier had kon hij niet helpen om de grafsteen te raken die vlak naast hem stond. Hij mocht Lucius dan wel niet raken maar hij zou hem zeker een paar nachtmerries gaan geven.

Jean Delacours dacht er precies zo over als Sirius en vuurde aan spreuk vlak langs het hooft van Voldemort.

Voldemort keek op toen hij de vloek vlak over hem heen zag komen en gaf het teken dat ze moesten vluchten. Hij kon niet zien wie de spreuk afvuurde en dacht daarom dat die persoon hem ook niet kon zien. Het was een geluk voor hem en hoopte dan ook dat hij nog lang een geheim kon blijven.

Overal klonken er verschillende kraakgeluiden van tovenaars die verdwijnselde in het niets.

Het moment dat Sirius de eerst vloek had afgevuurd begonnen Jean Delacours en de Bulgaarse minister ook hun spreuken af te vuren. Op deze manier waren ze er zeker van dat iedereen ook echt was gevlucht en hadden de andere vrij baan.

Romeo en Emilie Vens liepen meteen naar het kerkhof toe om zoveel mogelijk bewijzen te verzamelen. Ze wisten niet wat ze zouden aan treffen maar wisten dat Amalia al blij zou zijn met het kleinste stukje bewijs.

Dan die geen tovenaar was ging samen met Andromeda en de vrouw van de Bulgaarse minister terug naar het huisje. Waar ze Emma al druk bezig zagen met de computter zoals Sirius dat noemde.

Wat Emma precies zei wisten ze niet maar dat het vloeken waren was wel duidelijk. Het was namelijk zo dat door de hoeveelheid magie die Harry en Voldemort gebruikt hadden de computers meer niet opgenomen hadden dan dat ze wel hadden gedaan.

De grootste hoop dat ze nu had waren dat de geheugen kaarten in de camera's en dat de microfoons wel alles hadden opgenomen, al wist ze bijna zeker dat ook die problemen hadden gehad door de overtollige magie.

Terwijl Dan zich naast zijn vrouw plaatste gingen de vrouw van de Bulgaarse minister, Andromeda en Augusta terug naar Zweinsveld om zich vervolgens naar Zweinstein te begeven. En wisten ook dat ze snel door Jean en de Bulgaarse minister gevolgd zouden worden.

*#*

Harry lag op het gras en riep alleen maar dat Voldemort terug was. Hij had Carlo nog steeds vast aan zijn gewaad en hoopte dat iemand wilde luisteren. Maar het enige wat hij hoorde was dat Droebel bij hoog en laag ontkende dat hij terug zou zijn.

Met zijn ogen keek hij alle kanten op. Hij zocht zijn vrienden en hoopte dat hij ze ergens kon zien. Hij wilde namelijk het liefst zo snel mogelijk naar zijn nieuwste tante Poppy. Hij had pijn en zij was de enige die hij daarmee vertrouwde.

Het was door de drukte om hem heen dat geen van zijn vrienden of de nep Dwaaloog Dolleman had gezien die hem om zijn schouders greep en hem mee nam. Het was ook die Aktie van Dwaaloog dat hij zijn toverstok per ongeluk liet vallen.

Harry keek om zich heen toen hij ineens een arm half om zijn schouders en middel voelde. Hij wist niet wat er gebeurde maar was te moe om nog weer stand te kunnen bieden. Het doolhof en het gevecht met Voldemort had meer uit hem genomen dan hij zelf had verwacht. En net doen als of hij zwakker was dan Voldemort dat hoefde hij niet. Voldemort was veel sterker dan ze hadden gedacht en hij had alle kennis nodig die hij bezat om ook maar een beetje weerstand te kunnen bieden.

^Oma ik word mee genomen maar weet niet door wie, ik kan het gezicht niet zien weet wel dat het een man is^ gilde Harry in zijn gedachte. Net voordat hij een klap voelde en het licht uit ging.

*#*

Minerva die nog steeds in de tent bij Poppy stond keek verschrikt op en meteen naar de uitgang. "Harry zit in de problemen ik moet hem nu gaan zoeken" en verdween vervolgens uit de ingang van de tent.

*#*

Daphne en Bella stonden achter de grote groep die zich om Harry heen had verzameld. Ze hadden hem van af een afstand zien terug komen samen met Carlo. Maar nog voordat ze bij Harry konden komen werden ze alweer door Albus en Droebel achteruit gedrukt.

Ze wilde er nog achter hen aangaan maar werden nu nog verder achteruit gedrukt door de bewaking die rond om Droebel liep. Ze voelde hand naar hand die hen terug duwde en konden gewoon niet bij hem komen.

"NEE MIJN JONGEN, DAT IS MIJN JONGEN, HIJ HEEFT HEM VERMOORD" klonk de stem van Barend Kannewasser.

De gil die Daphne en Bella hoorde ging door merg en been. Het was een gil van een vader die net zijn enige hoop had verloren. Het enige wat ze niet begrepen waren de woorden 'Hij Heeft Hem Vermoord'. Maar de eerste gedachte die ze daarna hadden was Harry.

Terwijl Bella en Daphne zich bij hun overige vrienden en het huis Zweinstein aan sloten keken ze toe hoe de menigte om Harry heen bleef staan en hoe het maar bleef groeien.

Langzaam werden de leerlingen steeds verder naar achteren gedrukt. Ze wisten niet wat er gebeurd was, althans de meeste wisten het niet. Bella en Daphne echter hadden het grootste gedeelte in de gedachten van Harry gehoord. Het was wederom op dat moment dat ze het erg vonden dat ze niets terug konden zeggen.

^Oma ik word mee genomen maar weet niet door wie, ik kan het gezicht niet zien, ik weet wel dat het een man is^

Bella keek geschrokken naar Daphne. Ze hoefde niet te vragen wat Daphne dacht want op het moment dat ze haar mond open deed, deed Daphne het ook en riep. "Dwaaloog Dolleman de oplichter".

Al hun vrienden en het huis Zweinstein stonden nu om hen heen. "Wat en Wie is de Oplichter" vroeg Loena in een toon die er niet om loog, en duidelijk aan gaf dat Bella en Daphne zich nader moesten verklaren.

Met niet al teveel woorden vertelde Bella en Daphne wat er het laatste jaar aan de hand was en welke rol dwaaloog Dolleman daar in had gespeeld. Of de oplichter althans.

"Oke we gaan het volgende doen" riep Marcel van uit het niets. "Daphne en Bella gaan richting het kantoor van Dwaaloog. Ik ga samen met Hermelien richting de kelders. Daar zijn de meeste plekjes om je te verbergen. Suzanne gaat op zoek naar Fred en George om te kijken of ze hem op hun map kan vinden. De rest van jullie verdelen zich in groepen en nemen elk een verdieping. Suzanne zal ons met een Patronus waarschuwen en vertellen waar Harry zich bevind als ze hem op de map heeft gevonden".

Iedereen knikte en verdwenen richting het kasteel.

Het was een kwartier later dat Suzanne haar Patronus langs de andere liet gaan met de bootschap dat Harry was gevonden en waar.

*#*

Het was halve wegen de ingang toen Dwaaloog dolleman Harry los liet en hem aan zijn arm verder trok. Harry keek eerst verbaasd op en veranderde meteen zijn houding in eentje van angst.

"Hij is terug Professor, Voldemort is terug. En Pippeling heeft Carlo gedood en ze denken dat ik het gedaan heb".

Harry was even aan het twijfelen, hij wist namelijk niet of dit wel de echte dolleman was, echter het zou meteen duidelijk zijn aan het antwoord dat hij gaf.

"Tuurlijk zeggen ze dat Potter. Mijn heer zou het niet anders willen. Maar om eerlijk te zijn snap ik niet dat je terug bent. Ik had namelijk verwacht dat mijn Heer je wel zou doden. Ach, ja als ik je dood zal mijn heer mij rijkelijk belonen" sneerde Barto jr.

Het was nu opnieuw dat Harry een klap op zijn achterhoofd voelde en niets meer mee kreeg.

*#*

Iedereen ging naar hun aangewezen bestemming. Geen van hen wisten of ze Harry wel of niet konden vinden maar gingen er wel voor.

Terwijl iedereen links of rechts ging zag Suzanne ineens twee gedaantes met rood haar achter een muur verdwijnen en wist meteen waar ze moest wezen.

Het was zo een honderd meter van Suzanne vandaan dat Daphne en Bella het kasteel als eerste binnen liepen. Ze liepen meteen de trap naar de tweede verdieping waar het kantoor van Dwaaloog was.

"Hee Fred, George wacht even" gilde Suzanne.

Fred en George bleven stil staan en draaide zich haastig om. Ze hadden namelijk de hele derde taak op hun map bekeken. Maar het geen wat ze hadden gezien daar hadden ze niets van begrepen.

"He Suzanne kan het snel we zijn namelijk op zoek naar jouw tante" zei Fred.  
"We hebben namelijk iets gezien dat volgens ons niet echt kan kloppen" ging George verder.

"Oja wat dan, nee wacht ik moet weten waar Harry is".

"Ja dat is nou" begon Fred.

"Net het geen wat we niet snappen" vertelde George.

"Harry is namelijk op weg naar de tweede verdieping" zei Fred weer.

"Met Barto Krenk maar die is ook bij de juryleden" Beëindigde George weer.

Suzanne dacht even naar en haalde toen haar toverstok te voorschijn. "Expecto Patronum" gilde ze bijna. Wat er volgde waren een hoop berichten met als laatste een bericht naar haar Tante.

"Oke Fred, George mijn tante komt zo meteen hier heen. Ik wil dat jullie Harry op die map blijven volgen en haar er dan naar toe brengt. Zij zal de minister ook mee gaan nemen denk ik".

Fred en George keken haar even aan. Ze wisten niet echt wat er allemaal gebeurde maar wisten wel wat Harry en zijn vrienden voor hun zusje hadden gedaan. Ze waren namelijk niet vergeten wat hun moeder hem allemaal aan wilde doen. Maar vooral dat Harry veel meer had kunnen doen dan alleen hun zusje in veiligheid stellen.

"Oke maar je moet het later wel uit leggen" zeiden ze vervolgens te gelijk.

Suzanne knikte en rende snel weg om Harry te gaan helpen. Op het moment dat ze bij de trap naar de tweede verdieping aankwam zag ze ook Marcel en Hermelien van de andere kant aan komen. Ze werden op de voet gevolgd door de rest van huis Zweinstein, die ze toch duidelijk had verteld dat ze terug moesten gaan naar hun leerlingen kamer. De genen die ze niet zag waren Bella en Daphne.

Even keken de vrienden naar elkaar voor dat Marcel een beslissing nam. "Oke Harry is mee genomen naar het kantoor van de nep Dwaaloog. We weten niet wat er daar gaat gebeuren maar jullie kunnen het volgende doen" even keek hij doordringend naar zijn huisgenoten. "Jullie verdelen je zelf in twee groepen en gaan iedere aan een kant van deze gang staan".

Marcel hield zijn mond en keek even naar het planfond. Hij begaf zich nu op een plaats waar Harry anders altijd stond. En als hij eerlijk was wist hij ook niet wat hij moest doen. Met zijn blik nog steeds gericht op het plafond mummelde hij "Wat zou Harry doen".

Hermelien hoorde hem en hing een beetje naar zijn oor. Zachtjes fluisterde ze hem toe. "Harry zou proberen om iedereen zo veilig mogelijk te houden met het minste risico".

Marcel keek omlaag en recht in de ogen van zijn Hermelien, langzaam knikte hij en wist wat hij moest doen. "Jullie gaan in twee groepen aan weerskanten van de hal staan. Jullie blijven daar wachten en iedereen die naar buiten komt verlammen jullie meteen met een lamstraal ongeacht wie het is". Huis Zweinstein knikte en begonnen zich te verdelen in twee groepen.

Marcel draaide zich weer om naar zijn eigen vrienden. "Wij gaan naar binnen en helpen".

"Nee, jullie gaan bij de anderen staan en wij gaan naar binnen" klonk er een stem.

*#*

Harry opende langzaam zijn ogen en keek in het rond. Hij was in een kantoor maar wist niet van wie. Langzaam begon het hem te dagen dat hij aan Voldemort was ontsnapt en dat hij weer mee was genomen door de niet echte Dwaaloog.

Links van hem zat Dwaaloog en rechts van hem lagen twee gedaantes. Maar omdat hij zijn bril schijnbaar ergens was verloren zag hij wazig en toch meende hij de gedaantes te herkennen.

Op het moment dat hij gekreun uit die hoek hoorde komen wist hij het zeker, Het waren Bella en Daphne.

*#*

 _Tien minuten eerder._

 _Harry word mee getrokken door Dwaaloog Dolleman._

"Kom op jongen we hebben niet veel tijd meer voor ik ook weg moet".

"Professor ik denk toch echt dat ik eerst naar de ziekenzaal moet gaan hoor" probeerde Harry zich eruit te praten. Maar een klap op zijn achterhoofd deed hem zijn bewust zijn verliezen.

Dwaaloog opende de deur en duwde hem ruw naar binnen.

Harry struikelde over zijn voeten en viel met zijn hoofd op de punt van het bureau. Waardoor hij het bewustzijn opnieuw verloor.

Dwaaloog keek het even aan en zuchtte diep. Met zijn toverstok toverde hij Harry in een stoel en bond hem vervolgens vast.

Even liep hij rondjes door zijn kantoor heen en dacht diep na over wat hij zou gaan doen. Toen had hij het. Hij zou eerst Harry potter gaan doden en dan de nood Viavia die hij van Albus Perkamentus had gehad gebruiken om terug naar zijn heer te gaan.

Het eerste wat hij deed was al zijn spullen bij elkaar graaien om daarna te gaan vluchten. Het was ook iets wat hij vlug moest doen want zijn wisseldrank was op. Het laatste beetje wat hij in zich had zou met een halfuur op houden met werken.

Op het moment dat hij het laatste in zijn tas deed keek hij nog een keer met het magische oog in het rond. Het was op het moment dat hij door de deur heen keek dat hij Daphne en Bella zag aan komen. Hij bedacht zich geen moment en gooide de deur open. Met twee snelle Bombarde's blies hij de meisjes tegen de muur en zag hoe ze levens loos op de grond zakte.

Met op nieuw een zwaai van zijn toverstaf bracht hij Bella en Daphne naar binnen en sloot opnieuw de deur. Met een kleine grijns op zijn gezicht kon hij zien dat Harry zich begon te verroeren. Misschien was een levende Harry potter nog beter voor hem dan een dode, als hij bij zijn heer zou zijn.

Hij nam plaats en keek hoe Harry aan het bij komen was. In de hoek hoorde hij Bella of Daphne kreunen maar als hij eerlijk was maakte het hem ook niet uit wie het waren.

Opnieuw zwaaide hij met zijn toverstaf en zorgde ervoor dat de beide meisjes vastgebonden waren en ook geen geluid meer konden maken. "Zo Harry Potter vertel me eens hoe is het om in het bijzijn van de heer van het duister te zijn. Kun je werkelijk de magie voelen die van hem af straalt".

Dwaaloog Dolleman zou nooit te weten komen wat het antwoord van Potter zou zijn geweest. Op de gang hoorde hij namelijk Bombarde Maxima schreeuwen nog net voor dat hij buiten westen viel door de deur die tegen hem aan kwam.

*#*

 _Oke sorry maar we gaan weer een stukje terug._

"Jullie gaan bij de anderen staan en wij gaan naar binnen" klonk de stem van Minerva die op de voet werd gevolgd door Albus Perkamentus, Professor Snape Isabella Goedleers en een angstige Lucius Malfidus die nogal buitenadem was van zijn verblijf op het kerkhof.

Marcel wilde iets zeggen over zijn bloed broeder maar werd met een blik van Minerva tot zwijgen gebracht.

Minerva liep vervolgens verder met grote passen. Ze wist wat er aan de hand was en ook waar haar welp zich bevond. Zonder ook maar in overleg te treden wees ze haar toverstok op de deur en riep. "BOMBARDE MAXIMA".

De deur van het kantoor van Dwaaloog spatte van zijn scharnieren en brak tegen de muur in meer dan duizend stukjes. Ze stapte vervolgens naar binnen en gilde meteen "solaris flash". Een gigantische flits van licht vulde de kamer.  
Ze wist niet of de nep dwaaloog nog binnen was maar wist nu zeker dat hij de eerste vijf minuten niets kon zien. Zelf deed ze nu haar ogen open en zag de nep dwaaloog onder de splinters van de duur liggen.

Even draaide ze zich om en kleurde meteen rood van schaamte. Iedereen die achter haar aan liep knipperde extra hard met hun ogen. Ze waren allemaal verast met de flits en zagen helemaal niets. Ze giechelde ton ze Albus versuft tegen een muur aan zag lopen. Even twijfelde ze of ze hem zou helpen maar deed het toch maar niet.

Met een hand bracht Minerva een verblinde Isabella mee naar een net zo verblinde Harry. Ze vertelde hen dat ze even moesten blijven zitten.

Terwijl Isabella op gevoel de hand van Harry pakte. Ging Minerva verder met hetgeen wat ze moest doen. Ze toverde de nep dwaaloog Dolleman in een stoel en bond hem vast met touwen. Nu keek ze in het rond en kon zien dat hij alles al had ingepakt en op het punt stond om weg te gaan.

Het geen wat ze zich meteen afvroeg was hoe hij hier weg moest komen, of hoe hij dacht dat te kunnen doen. Het was toen dat ze een of andere amulet zag liggen en ze het begreep. Dat was waarschijnlijk een Viavia dus deed ze wat ze moest doen en vernietigde het.

Langzaam kwam het zicht bij iedereen weer terug en Nam Albus het zonder enig overleg de gebeurtenissen over van Minerva. "Ah ik wist dat er een verrader in ons midden was alleen wist ik nog niet wie" Zei hij plechtig.

Harry die net als de andere ook weer kon zien al was het nog steeds wazig zonder zijn bril, rolde met zijn ogen en keek doordringend naar zijn oma. ^Als het aan mij licht dan gaan we nu weg. Het ergste wat die oude bok kan doen is Barto laten ontsnappen^.

Minerva knikte en wilde wat gaan zeggen toen de nep dwaaloog in eens begon met veranderen.

Voor de ogen van iedereen veranderde hij in Barto Krenck Jr. De meeste keken geschrokken naar Barto Krenck Jr. die nu voor hen zat.

"Kom Harry wij gaan weg de hoofdmeester kan dit zelf wel regelen" zei Minerva luid en duidelijk.

"NEE," klonk de stem van Albus. "Harry moet hier blijven. Hij moet weten wat er gebeurd is en waarom".

Minerva keek naar Albus. Haar lippen werden nog smaller en verdwenen bijna terwijl ze naar een antwoord zocht. ^Harry ik denk dat we moeten blijven. Niemand anders hier dan alleen Isabella, jij en ik weten wat er gebeurd is. Dus als we hier blijven dan houden we de schijn hoog^.

Harry knikte.

"Albus ik denk niet dat Harry hierbij hoeft te zijn hij heeft al zo veel meegemaakt vanavond" vertelde Minerva om maar net te doen dat ze haar welp daar weg wilde hebben.

Albus schudde opnieuw van nee en keek naar Snape. "Severus haal de waarheidsdrank voor ons dan kunnen we horen wat er vandaag gebeurd is".

Severus knikte en liep meteen de deur uit.

*#*

 _Terug op het Kerkhof vanuit het oogpunt van Lucius._

Lucius keek toe hoe zijn meester met dat snertjoch van een Potter aan het duelleren was. Hij wilde niets liever dan zijn meester helpen en zorgen voor de terugkeer van de Heer van het duister. Maar zijn meester had het hen verboden.

Ineens waren daar de twee spreuken die elkaar raakte en met elkaar in verbinding bleven. Tot zijn verbazing kon hij zien dat zijn heer kleine zweetdruppeltjes op het voorhoofd had staan.

Met verbijstering keek hij hoe Potter uit pure wilskracht bleef staan. Een klein stemmetje in hem vertelde dat Potter zijn mester best wel eens zou kunnen verslaan. Hij wilde dat stemmetje helemaal niet horen en siste tegen zichzelf dat zijn heer met potter aan het spelen was en dat ze zich nergens zorgen over hoefde te maken.

Ineens ging het allemaal heel snel. Het was duidelijk voor Lucius dat zijn Meester de connectie verbrak. En ook dat Potter meteen op de loop ging. Waarom Potter de beker en het lichaam van die Carlo beetpakte begreep hij niet meteen.

*#*

Voldemort ademde zwaar en keek naar de paar dooddoeners die om hem heen stonden. Inwendig vervloekte Voldemort zichzelf dat hij had lopen spelen met Potter. Hij had hem meteen moeten vermoorden dan was hij in een keer klaar geweest. Maar hij wilde aan zijn dooddoeners bewijzen dat Potter alleen maar geluk had gehad toen hij nog een Baby was.

In de verte klonk er een harde knal van iemand die was verschijnseld. Van links en rechts kwam er een regen van spreuken die hun kant op kwam. "TERUGTREKKEN" gilde Voldemort tegen zijn dooddoeners.

*#*

In eerste instantie begreep Lucius niet wat er gebeurd was. Maar toen Potter ineens verdween begreep hij het wel. Met een beetje verwondering keek hij naar zijn meester en wachtte af op wat zijn opdracht zou zijn. "TERUGTREKKEN" klonk het toen er ineens een regen van spreuken over hen heen vloog. Lucius viel van schrik over zijn eigen voeten heen en rende meteen weg van de vloeken toen hij was opgekrabbeld en dook achter een grafsteen. Hij wilde net om de steen heen kijken toe een spreuk de steen raakte en er een hoek vanaf schoot. Twee centimeter naar links en Lucius was er niet meer geweest.

Op het moment dat hij zich opnieuw achter grafsteen verschool hoorde hij diverse grote ploppen. Het waren die ploppen die hem vertelde dat zijn mede dooddoeners aan het verdwijnselen waren, Hij bedacht zich geen moment en verdwijnselde zelf ook maar meteen.

Niet veel later verschijnselde Lucius aan de rand van Zweinstein en liep meteen via het hek richting het kasteel. Terwijl hij met zijn rechterhand over het teken op zijn linker onderarm wreef kon hij zijn lach niet onderdrukken. Zijn heer was terug. Tuurlijk hij had die Potter niet kunnen doden, hij was nog maar net terug en vast niet sterk genoeg. En dat snert joch had gewoon weer geluk gehad net als altijd.

Lucius wist het zeker geef zijn heer een week en hij zou de ketel schoonvegen met de ingewanden van die Potter.

Even in de verte kon hij zien hoe Droebel met Amalia stond te praten. Waarschijnlijk ging het over die Potter maar ook over de terugkeer van zijn heer. Zijn verbazing was echter groot toen hij dwaaloog Dolleman Potter met zich mee zag trekken. Hij had namelijk nooit verwacht dat Minerva haar welp zo makkelijk uit het oog zou verliezen.

Met arendsogen keek hij over de mensen heen en was op zoek naar wat herkenning. Nergens zag hij iets dat hem vertelde dat die Potter werd gemist. Albus stond met de minister van Bulgarije te praten en Minerva stond bij die bloed verraadster van een Goedleers.

Het was nu dat hij in een keer het groepje vrienden bij elkaar zag staan. Langzaam zag hij de rest van Huis Zweinstein bij het groepje gaan staan. Hij wist wie er allemaal in het huis zaten dankzij de lijst die Draco hem had gegeven. Toch van de afstand waar hij stond kon hij niet horen wat of er werd gezegd. Maar een ding was zeker voor hem en dat was dat ze iets van plan waren. Lucius ging vervolgens opnieuw op zoek naar Droebel. Tot zijn verbazing stond die nu helemaal alleen met Omber en dicht bij de uitgang van het kasteel terrein.

Hij keek opnieuw over de menigte en zag ineens Minerva naar het kasteel gaan in een zeer snel tempo. Voor haar liep Albus Perkamentus en vlak naast haar liep Severus Snape, Als laatste liep Isabella goedleers in het rijtje. Dit was het moment. Hij wist nu zeker dat ze de spion van heer Voldemort hadden gevonden en daar moest hij wat aan gaan doen. Hij wist nog niet wat maar dat zou hij onderweg wel verzinnen. Nee, het eerste wat hij moest doen was mee gaan.

Lucius versnelde zijn pas en moest bijna gaan rennen om hen bij te houden. Langzaam maar zeker wist hij waar ze heen gingen. Aan het begin van een gang zag hij de vriendengroep van die potter staan. Er klonk een gigantische knal die meteen gevolgd werd door een lichtflits.

Het was deze lichtflits dat er voor zorgde dat de vrienden van Harry even niets zagen. Lucius zag het en maakte er meteen misbruik van en glipte ongezien langs hen heen. Bij de deur van het kantoor aan gekomen kon hij zien hoe die snol van een Goedleers naast die Potter zat en zich om hem bekommerde.

Lucius lette voor de rest niet echt op wat er verder gebeurde. Hij had namelijk alleen nog maar oog voor Barto Jr. Hier en daar ving hij dingen op, iets van Harry die het moest horen, en zijn oma die hem mee wilde nemen. "WAARHEIDSDRANK". Het was alsof Lucius een klap in zijn gezicht kreeg. waarheidsdrank, kwam hem steeds weer in zijn gedachte. Barto mocht niet verhoord worden. Maar hoe meer hij om zich heen keek hoe onmogelijker dat leek.

Snape kwam terug en Lucius moest aanhoren hoe Barto Jr alles vertelde. Vooral hoe trots hij was dat hij Harry het tornooi in had geholpen. Hoe hij de draken had vrijgelaten toen de eerste taak al was begonnen. Lucius schudde met zijn hoofd en wilde niets meer horen. Toch hoe meer hij eraan dacht hoe meer hij het toe moest laten, er was namelijk geen enkele uitweg die hij op dit moment kon zien.

Barto Jr. ging verder met wat hij allemaal had gedaan. Hoe hij het meer volk had ingelicht over de Glamorgana's die er aan zouden komen. En ook hoe hij de derde taak had gesaboteerd. Hoe trots hij was op het feit dat hij de beker in een viavia had veranderd en Potter op die manier had afgeleverd bij zijn Heer, als laatste liet hij het duistere teken zien dat zeer duidelijk op zijn onderarm stond. Lucius stond met open mond te kijken naar de manier waarop Albus de arm van Harry abrupt naar hem toe trok. Hij kon nu duidelijk zien waar Pippeling het bloed vandaan had gehaald om zijn heer opnieuw te laten herrijzen.

"Severus jij blijft hier, Ik zal de minister en Amalia geen halen. Minerva jij brengt Harry hier naar Poppy" was alles wat Albus aan het einde riep.

* * *

A/N: dit was het weer voor deze week, zie jullie weer over twee weken.


	36. (BTK 4) H36 Hij is terug zeg ik je

A/N: Harry Potter is niet van mij, dit is een verhaal van een fan.

* * *

(BTK 4) H36 Hij is terug zeg ik je.

* * *

Lucius zag hoe Albus vooruit liep richting de open deuren van het kasteel. Een paar meter daarachter liepen Minerva en Isabella, zij waren onderweg naar de ziekenzaal. De beide dames ondersteunde Harry Potter die er tussen in hing als of hij op het punt stond op dood te gaan.

Het was voor Lucius een bevestiging dat zijn heer nog niet op volle sterkte was en dat die Potter alleen maar geluk had gehad om weer weg te komen. Het maakte nu niets meer uit dacht Lucius. Als Droebel, Barto Jr. ziet dan is het over. Het geheim van de terugkeer van zijn heer zou openbaar worden en daarmee zou alles voor niets zijn geweest.

Severus Snape kwam als laatste de kamer uitgelopen en keek naar de beide kanten van de gang. Hij kon duidelijk zien dat de meeste leerlingen van huis Zweinstein naar hun huis gingen, maar ook hoe de groep vrienden achter Harry aan ging. "Lucius wat doe jij hier nog". Kwam de lijzige stem van Snape.

Lucius knipperde en keek op naar Severus. "Severus we moeten iets doen" bracht Lucius uit.

"Wat sta je te wauwelen man, er is niets wat we kunnen doen. Als Droebel hier is dan zal het over zijn en weet iedereen dat Heer Voldemort weer terug is. En ik weet niet of je het weet maar ik moet ook nog naar hem toen. Ik weet nu al dat hij het niet leuk gaat vinden als ik me pas zo laat in zijn aanwezigheid laat zien" even keek Snape opnieuw naar beide kanten van de gang. "Ik denk dat ik het einde van de avond niet haal als ik bij hem kom, maar ik zal wel moeten want die oude geit daar zal zijn spion weer bij Voldemort willen hebben".

Lucius gooide zijn hoofd omhoog. "Dat is het, dat is jouw redding. Ga naar Albus en vertel hem dat als jij zijn spion weer moet zijn dat je iets goeds moet hebben om onze Heer te vertellen. Ik zal wel naar Droebel gaan. Die kleine angsthaas is zo makkelijk te manipuleren dat het bijna geen uitdaging meer is".

Severus keek naar Lucius. Hij wist niet echt of hij het wel goed begreep maar hij zou alles doen om zijn meester en Heer te helpen en vooral om zijn hoofd op zijn schouders te behouden. Met een kleine maar stevige knik ging Severus richting Albus en Lucius baande zich een weg naar Droebel. Maar het eerste wat hij had gedaan was er voor zorgen dat Barto nergens heen kon.

*#*

Minerva en Isabella hadden Harry net op het bed gelegd. Halverwege hun weg terug was Harry buiten bewustzijn geraakt en hadden ze hem de rest van de weg met een Zweefspreuk verder gebracht. Het was misschien niet ideaal maar ze wisten niets anders te doen.

"Poppy we hebben je nodig" gilde Isabella.

Het was een minuut later dat Minerva zichzelf met een vlakke hand op het voorhoofd sloeg. "Poppy is hier nog niet Isabella. Poppy is in het noodziekenhuis bij het zwerkbalveld. DORA".

Een kleine huiself verscheen naast de voeten van Minerva en keek omhoog. "Ja meesteres. Wat kan Dora doen voor U".

Minerva glimlachte naar de kleine elf. "Dora, ik wil dat je hier bij jonge heer potter blijft tot dat wij terug zijn met Poppy. Mochten de vrienden van jonge heer potter komen hou ze dan hier".

Dora knikte en zag hoe Minerva en Isabella de ziekenzaal verlieten.

Het was amper drie gangen later dat Minerva en Isabella langs de vrienden heen liepen. Met haar vinger wijzend naar achteren riep Minerva snel en duidelijk. Harry, en vlak daarna Ziekenzaal.

Vlak bij de ingang van het kasteel zag Minerva, Albus alleen weer richting het kasteel lopen. "Er klopt iets niet Isabella, Albus zou Droebel moeten ophalen en hij gaat weer alleen het kasteel in".

Isabella keek om maar begreep niet echt wat of Minerva bedoelde.

"Isabella, Laat maar, ga Poppy halen voor Harry, ik ga achter Albus aan".

*#*

Albus was op zijn dooie akkertje richting het zwerkbalveld gelopen. Hij wist natuurlijk allang dat Barto Jr. de spion was die Voldemort in de school had zitten. Het kwam natuurlijk ook niet echt als een verrassing voor hem dat Barto Jr. Harry in het toernooi had geplaatst, of de beker had veranderd in een Viavia. Nee, het grootste probleem voor Albus was dat Minerva er nu ook van wist. Er was helaas ook geen enkele mogelijkheid om het geheugen van Minerva, Harry en Isabella te wissen. Laat staan dat ze nu onderweg naar de ziekenzaal waren waar ze de rest van de vrienden van Harry ook alles zouden gaan vertellen als dat al niet gebeurd was.

Met zijn ogen zoekend over het terrein keek hij waar of Droebel kon zijn. Droebel kon hij niet meteen zien maar wel de rest van de aanwezigen. Langzaam kroop er een heel klein glimlachje op zijn gezicht. Het meeste wat hij hoorde was dat Harry potter een moordenaar was. Inwendig wist hij dat Harry geen moord kon plegen, maar dit zou hem misschien een beetje isoleren zodat hij weer in het goede plaatje kon komen. Hij was immers de lijder van het licht en alleen hij wist wat goed was voor het grote goed.

Albus die nog steeds om zich heen aan het zoeken was naar Droebel had zijn grootvaderlijke glimlach al weer op zijn gezicht. Op het moment dat hij bij het zwerkbalveld aan kwam keek hij om. Bij de ingang van het kasteel kon hij nog net zien hoe Lucius, Droebel aan zijn arm mee nam. Even vroeg hij zich af waarom Lucius hem mee nam maar die gedachte liet hij gauw voor wat het was. Met zijn grootvaderlijke glimlach liep hij rustig terug naar het kasteel om bij Barto Jr. te gaan wachten tot dat iemand Droebel bij hem zou brengen.

*#*

De vrienden zaten inmiddels om het bed van Harry heen. In het kwartier dat hij daar op het bed lag was hij nog niet een keer wakker geweest. De wond die hij op zijn onderarm had was nog niet gestopt met bloeden.

Daphne en Bella konden maar niet begrijpen waarom want iedere keer als ze hem hadden verbonden kwam het bloed er weer langzaam door heen vloeien.

Poppy kwam vlak voor Isabella naar binnen gelopen. Zonder al te veel woorden liep ze regel recht naar het bed van Harry en begon met haar toverstok te zaaien. Na een paar minuten begon ze langzaam te vloeken Iedereen keek op omdat ze Poppy nog nooit eerder hadden horen vloeken en zeker als er studenten bij waren.

"Echt waar. De jongen komt terug onder het bloed en wat doen ze. Ze nemen hem mee het kasteel in zonder hem eerst door mij te laten nakijken. Eerlijk waar dat stelletje onopgeleide egotrippende zelfingenomen achterbakse eigenheimers. Met onder hen de naam Albus Perkamentus".

"Poppy. Hm. Wat is er met Harry" vroeg Bella voorzichtig.

Poppy die net op het punt stond om een nieuwe serie verwensingen de lucht in te gooien keek een beetje geschrokken op naar Bella. Het was nu dat ze door had dat de vrienden van Harry ook in de ziekenzaal waren. Met een diepe zucht keek Poppy naar Harry. "de snee die in de onderarm van Harry is gemaakt door een ritueel mes. Een mes zoals dat laat wonden achter die niet met magie gedicht kan worden. Het is dus aan mij om de wond op de dreuzel manier te dichten".

De vrienden keken allemaal verschrikt op. "U bedoeld" vroeg Daphne.

"Ja, miss Goedleers, Ik zal de wond op de onderarm moeten hechten" beantwoorde Poppy haar.

Daphne wiebelde haar neus en keek met een beetje afgunst naar de naald en draad die Poppy in haar handen nam.

"Dames willen jullie hem stil houden. Het nadeel dat ik heb met een wond van een ritueel mes is dat ik de wond niet kan verdoven" vertelde Poppy met een beetje droefenis in haar stem.

Daphne en Bella keken een beetje angstig. Langzaam gingen ze naar Harry toe. Daphne pakte de arm zonder wond en hield het stevig tegen zich aan gedrukt. Bella pakte de boven arm van de gewonde arm en hield hem zo dat Poppy erbij kon.

Isabella ging achter Harry zitten en legde een klein stokje tussen zijn tanden. "Bijt hier maar op Harry het zal je helpen om tegen de pijn te vechten".

Harry die inmiddels weer helemaal wakker was knikte en kneep zijn ogen stijf dicht.

Het volgende wat Minerva hoorde was een schreeuw in haar gedachten die door merg en been ging. Ze zakte door haar knieën en greep naar haar onderarm. Tranen stroomden over haar wangen terwijl iedereen haar aan gaapte.  
Zanita zag het gebeuren en rende meteen naar haar favoriete Professor. Ze had niet door dat ze op de voet werd gevolgd door Amalia die het ook had gezien.

*#*

Lucius had Barto Jr. stevig vastgebonden en achtergelaten in het kantoor van Dwaaloog. Hij moest alles zien te doen om zijn meester te helpen. Het moment dat hij buiten de ingang van het kasteel stond keek hij meteen of hij Minister Droebel kon vinden.

Lucius kon zijn geluk niet op hij zag Droebel helemaal alleen staan en ver weg van alle anderen. Met een versnelde pas liep hij naar Droebel toe en greep hem meteen bij zijn arm. "Minister U moet nu met mij mee komen" Zei Lucius snel en doordringend tegen Droebel.

Droebel die niet wist wat er was keek even opzei. Hij voelde de hand van Lucius en was hem meteen dankbaar. Dit hele tornooi was niet gegaan zoals hij of het ministerie wilde. Bij iedere taak was re wel wat gebeurd wat niet goed was voor het ministerie. En dan had hij nog niet eens gehad over dat Potter joch. Dat joch was er altijd bij en deed altijd het geen wat hij niet wilde en rook daarna naar roosjes.

Hij hoorde hier en daar dat Potter werd verdacht van Moord. Het was wat ver gezocht vond hij zelf, want hij geloofde nooit dat die Potter een klakkeloze moord kon plegen. Maar hij kon het wel gebruiken als het nodig mocht zijn. "Lucius waar breng je mij heen" vroeg Droebel hem.

"Minister u zult het nooit geloven. Maar Barto Jr. is ook uit Azkaban ontsnapt. Ik was erbij toen hij door Albus en Minerva was ontmaskerd. Het hele jaar heeft hij gedaan alsof hij Dwaaloog was. Het hele jaar heeft hij iedereen voor de gek weten te houden met de hulp van Wisseldrank.

Toen hij ontmaskerd was vertelde hij dat hij het voor zijn meester had gedaan. Ik kan U vertellen dat het allemaal gelogen is. U weet natuurlijk net zo goed als ik dat Hij Die Niet Genoemd Mag Worden dood is".

Droebel keek Lucius aan en knikte.

"Ik ben zelf van mening dat Bart Jr. gek is geworden door de Dementors en dat hij waanideeën heeft gehad over dat Hij die niet genoemd mag worden terug is. Ik geloof zelf dat Hij Potter het hele jaar onder de Imperius heeft gehad met het idee dat hij dat voor zijn heer heeft gedaan".

"Lucius wil je me zeggen dat, dat Potter joch is gebruikt".

"Ja en nee, minister. Ik denk dat het joch vandaag voor het eerst is gebruikt" zei Lucius bedenkelijk. Hij zelf geloofde er ook geen woord van en als hij eerlijk was maakte het hem ook niets uit. "Ik denk dat hij vooral is gebruikt om te zeggen dat de heer van het duister terug is. Het is waarschijnlijk alleen maar om paniek te zaaien. En waarschijnlijk ook om die jongen van Kannewasser te doden. Met dit verhaal zal hij net kunnen doen of hij het slachtoffer was voor alles".

"Wat denk je werkelijk dat die Potter die jongen van Kannewasser heeft gedood onder de invloed van Barto". Droebel keek hoopvol naar Lucius. Het was niet omdat hij Harry als een moordenaar wilde zien maar vooral omdat hij bang was dat de heer van het duister terug was gekomen en dat was het laatste wat hij wilde.

Lucius keek naar Droebel hij kon maar niet geloven hoe goedgelovig deze minister werkelijk was. "Minister U snapt het niet. Als we dit vertellen in de media brengen, zullen een hoop mensen het misschien gaan geloven. Nee, minister we moeten het nu meteen aan pakken voor het te laat is. Als mensen die Potter gaan geloven dat hij die niet genoemd mag worden terug is dan krijgen we een gigantische chaos in onze handen. Maar als we gaan vertellen dat de Potter joch ook nog een moordenaar is dan word het alleen maar erger".

"Maar Lucius ik weet niet wat ik moet doen".

Dit was het moment waar Lucius, op aan het wachten was. Droebel zou nu als was in zijn handen zijn. Nu kon hij toeslaan en nu zou hij de rol van minister kunnen spelen. Terwijl Droebel de klappen zou krijgen als het mis zou gaan. "minister, geef Barto Jr. een dementors kus. Vertel dat dit de manier is voor het ministerie om, om te gaan met ontsnapte gevangene uit Azkaban. Vooral als diegene leugens aan het verkondigen zijn".

Droebel keek Lucius aan en knikte langzaam. Het was niet dat Droebel Lucius begreep nee dat niet. Maar hij wist dat als Lucius iets wilde, dat het dan niet lang zou duren voordat Lucius met een zak goud over de brug kwam.

Inmiddels was Lucius met Droebel bij het kantoor van Dwaaloog beland.

"Bij Merlijns naam, dat is Barto Jr." Gilde Droebel.

"Dat heb ik u al verteld minister" Vertelde Lucius hem alsof hij het tegen een kind had.

Droebel scheen de toon die Lucius gebruikte niet door te hebben of hij negeerde Lucius gewoon. En terwijl hij naar een oplossing zocht zei hij "Lucius ik kan een Dementor hier heen laten komen via de openhaard. Ik zal hem op het verzoek van het ministerie, Barto Jr. laten kussen. Het Probleem echter is, wat te doen met Potter. Potter zal namelijk aan iedereen vertellen dat Hij die niet genoemd mag worden terug is. Hoe gaan we hem het zwijgen op leggen".

Lucius dacht even na en moest het Droebel na geven. De man wist wanneer hij een idee kon laten klinken alsof het van zichzelf was geweest. "Minister ik weet dat Dorothea een Idee had. We kunnen dat idee een klein beetje uitbreiden. Op die manier hebben we een invloed op het gebeuren van volgend jaar op de school maar vooral op Minerva.

Minister ik zou zelf ook wel een beetje invloed uit kunnen oefenen op de ochtendprofeet". Lucius echter vertelde er niet bij dat de hoofdredacteur van de ochtendprofeet ook een aanhanger van Voldemort was. Het was dan wel geen dooddoener maar het was toch een aanhanger op een hoge plaats. En het zou natuurlijk niet lang gaan duren voordat Voldemort zich zou laten zien onder zijn volgers.

"Ja goed, goed. Doe dat maar Lucius. Ik moet nu echt een Dementor hier laten komen. Ik kan Barto Jr., hier niet zomaar laten zitten" en Droebel liep richting de openhaard.

Lucius keek hoe Droebel richting de openhaard liep. Langzaam schudde hij zijn hoofd en dacht bij zichzelf dat het jammer was dat niet iedereen bij het ministerie zo dom was. Het was ook voor de zoveelste keer dat hij het jammer vond dat hij niet de macht had om Amalia te verwijderen.

Terwijl Lucius in zijn eigen fantasiewereld zat, was Droebel de Dementor aan het vertellen waar Barto Jr. was.

"MINISTER".

*#*

Amalia zag Minerva door haar knieën heen zakken en wist niet hoe snel ze bij haar moest komen. "Minerva wat is er" vroeg ze zo gauw ze bij haar was.

Minerva zei niet veel en keek alleen maar omhoog. Amalia kon aan de tranen in de ogen van Minerva zien dat het niet best was. En aan de manier waarop ze haar onderarm vastgreep wist ze dat het iets met Harry te maken had. Even keek Amalia naar de ingang van het kasteel ze kon nog net zien hoe Lucius met Droebel naar binnen liep, Maar ook hoe langzaam Albus achter hen aan ging.

Eindelijk na een goed kwartier kwam Minerva weer tot rust. Ze ademde zwaar en haar tranen hielden op met stromen. Met een niet echt kijken de blik keek ze naar haar onderarm. Ze kon nog steeds de pijn voelen alsof er een draad door haar arm heen werd gehaald. Ineens deed ze haar hand op haar mond en keek op naar Amalia. "Harry is gehecht op de dreuzel manier".

"NEE" schreeuwde Amalia.

"Tuurlijk is hij gehecht op de dreuzel manier, hij is opengesneden door een ritueel mes in een satanistisch ritueel" vertelde Zanita hen alsof het heel gewoon was.

Minerva en Amalia keken haar aan met een blik van ongeloof.

"WAT, als een ritueel mes wordt gebruik in een zwarte of duistere spreuk dan laat die wat magie achter. Dat soort magie moet met de hand verholpen worden en niet met magie. Daarom is Harry ook gehecht". Zanita had het nog niet gezegd of haar blik ging naar het kasteel. "Mijn god iemand heeft een Dementor naar het kasteel laten komen. Ik voel hem net door een openhaard naar binnen komen".

Amalia keek ook naar het kasteel en zag ook hoe Zanita al was verdwijnseld. "Ik wou dat ze me mee nam als ze zoiets doet" riep Amalia gefrustreerd.

Plop klonk het naast haar en voor ze het door had stond ook Amalia voor het kantoor van Dwaaloog.

"MINISTER" gilde ze. Maar Amalia kon al zien dat het niet meer hoefde. De Dementor had gedaan wat hij moest doen en Barto Jr. was niet meer.

*#*

De volgende ochtend ontwaakte Harry uit zijn verdiende rust. In het bed naast hem op de ziekenzaal lagen Bella en Daphne in elkaar verstrengeld. Verder op in de ziekenzaal zag hij ook Victor krum en Fleur Delacours liggen. Hij wist dat Fleur iets aan haar enkel had en dat ze daarom hier was. Maar over Victor had hij geen idee.

Hij wilde net opstaan toen hij de hand van Poppy voelde die hem weer terug duwde. "Mr. Potter als de dienstdoende arts van Zweinstein zeg ik dat u moet blijven liggen. Als u tante zeg ik blijf liggen of geen verjaardagscadeau dit jaar" vertelde ze hem met een lach. "Harry ik heb jouw oma al geroepen, Ze was blij dat je eindelijk wakker was en komt er zo aan".

Nog voor Poppy iets anders kon zeggen was Harry al in een knuffel genomen door Minerva die zo te zien net uit haar bed was gekomen. Althans dat was wat Poppy dacht bij het zien van de geruite ochtendjas. Maar ook de krulspelden in haar, haar. "Heb ik je wakker gemaakt Mini".

Minerva keek met haar ogen naar boven en kon de krulspeld zien die nog in haar, haar hing. Ze giechelde een beetje maar knuffelde Harry nog een keer.

Ruim een uur later zat iedereen om het bed van Harry toen Perkamentus de ziekenzaal kwam binnengestormd. Iedereen keek op maar zeiden niets. Ze wisten niet wat of die van plan was maar wachtte af.

Albus liep door naar Minerva en zonder echt na te denken begon hij met praten. "Minerva we moeten de oude garde weer bij elkaar roepen. Nu dat Voldemort weer terug is moeten we ons voorbereiden op wat er komen gaat. Harry moeten we terug brengen naar zijn oom en tante voor zijn eigen veiligheid".

* * *

A/N: Dit was het weer voor deze keer, tot over twee weken.

Gr. Winmau


	37. (BTK 4) H37 De voorbereidingen worden ge

A/N: Harry potter is niet van mij dit is een verhaal van een fan.

* * *

Albus liep door naar Minerva en zonder echt na te denken begon hij met praten. "Minerva we moeten de oude garde weer bij elkaar roepen. Nu dat Voldemort weer terug is moeten we ons voorbereiden op wat er komen gaat. Harry moeten we terug brengen naar zijn oom en tante voor zijn veiligheid".

(BTK 4) H37 De voorbereidingen worden gestart.

Albus had de uitspraak nog niet gedaan of hij realiseerde zich wat hij had gevraagd.

Minerva kneep met twee vingers in de brug van haar neus en keek naar Albus met heel wat vuur in haar ogen. "Albus, ik weet niet waar je de durf vandaan haalt om ook maar te suggereren dat Harry weer terug moet naar die beesten".

Albus keek even bedrukt. "Maar het".

"Waag het niet om die zin af te maken Albus. Harry zal nooit meer naar die beesten gaan zeg ik je. Over het andere wil ik het later nog met je over hebben maar laat me nu alleen met mijn kleinzoon". Na die woorden draaide Minerva haar rug naar Albus toe en deed net alsof hij er niet meer was.

Albus deed nog een keer zijn mond open maar zei niets. Het moment dat hij hem weer sloot draaide hij zich om en liep richting de uitgang. Het fijt dat Minerva hem vertelde dat ze het er later over wilde hebben was genoeg voor hem om het hierbij te late. Het was ook het moment dat hij nieuwe plannen maakte om Harry weer aan zijn kant te krijgen was het niet zonder Minerva dan wel met.

Door alle commotie die Albus had gemaakt waren de andere op de ziekenzaal ook wakker geworden. Daphne en Bella waren alweer bij Harry in bed gekropen, en hadden zich extra dicht tegen hem aan gedrukt.

Victor zat wat schuldig naar de vloer van de ziekenzaal te kijken. Hij wist dat hij voor een hoop verantwoordelijk was al wist hij niet waarom. Het stemmetje in zijn hoofd bleef hem maar vertellen wat hij moest doen. Het was raar voor hem, hij wist dat het fout was maar hij deed het toch.

"Victor" klonk de zware stem van de Bulgaarse minister die net was binnen gekomen.

Victor en de andere keken op en zagen niet alleen de Bulgaarse maar ook de Franse minister naar binnen komen. Jean liep meteen naar zijn dochter en keek hoe de Bulgaarse minister bij Victor ging staan.

Bij het bed van Victor aan gekomen ging de Bulgaarse minister weer verder. "Victor, jij was onder de Imperius vloek geplaatst door een dooddoener. Het is iets waar je niets aan kunt doen. Tovenaars die sterker zijn dan jou en mij hebben die vloek ook niet kunnen breken, dus dat jij het nog niet hebt kunt is geen rede om je schuldig te voelen".

De Bulgaarse minister draaide zich om en richtte zich tot de andere. "Heer Potter, vrienden en familie van Heer Potter. Ik weet niet wat of Droebel gaat doen nu we allemaal weten dat Hij die niet genoemd mag worden terug is. Echter ben ik bang dat het niet veel zal zijn, gezien de manier hoe hij zich tegen die wetenschap verzet. Ondanks dat wil ik jullie verzekeren dat als jullie het vragen, dan zal Bulgarije klaar staan met de nodige hulp. Laat ik wel duidelijk zijn dat we jullie helpen niet Cornelius Droebel of zijn ministerie".

Het waren na die woorden dat de Bulgaarse minister afscheid nam van Harry en terug ging naar Bulgarije om daar het resultaat te vertellen.

*#*

 _Eerder die ochtend._

Cornelius Droebel zat achter zijn bureau. Met een luide gaap pakte hij de ochtendprofeet die hem net was bezorgd. Links van hem keek hij op de klok en zag dat hij de hele nacht was geweest. De rede daarvoor was de ontmoeting van die nacht met de Bulgaarse en France minister, een ontmoeting die totaal niet leuk was geweest volgens hem en ook een dat hij totaal niet begreep. Ze hadden hem met klem gevraagd wat of hij van plan was te gaan doen met de geruchten. Droebel wist niet wat hem overkwam en had met veel pijn en moeite het gesprek kunnen uitstellen tot later die ochtend.

Met de slaap wrijvend uit zijn ogen keek hij naar het laatste artikel dat Rita Pulpers had geschreven. Hij zat nu erg te twijfelen over hetgeen wat hij moest gaan doen. Het was het kloppen op de deur dat hem deed opkijken van het artikel en zich afvroeg wie hem zo vroeg al wilde storen. "Binnen" riep hij met een wat slaperige stem.

In de deuropening verschenen Dorothea Omber met achter haar Lucius Malfidus. Dorothea Omber had een ziekelijke glimlach op haar gezicht terwijl ze het kantoor binnen liep. Lucius daar in tegen had een gezicht die gecalculeerd was terwijl hij met de ochtendprofeet zwaaide.

"Minister" Begon Dorothea Omber meteen. "ik neem aan dat ook U het laatste Artikel van Rita heeft gelezen.

Droebel knite.

*#*

Terug in de ziekenzaal.

Jean Delacours kwam even na de namiddag, met zijn hoog zwangere Apolline opnieuw de ziekenzaal binnen gelopen. De rest van de Familie was er inmiddels ook en keek als een op toen Apolline vloekend naar binnen kwam.

Apolline die aan een stuk in het Franse aan het schelde was zwaaide met de ochtend profeet. De meeste van de familie kon geen Frans, en de gene die het wel konden verstaan hadden een geschokte blik in hun ogen. Fleur was meteen uit haar bed gekomen en had plaats genomen naast Harry terwijl ze Bella en Daphne dichter tegen hem aan had getrokken.

Bella en Daphne keken haar aan en ze schudde enkel van Nee. In een fluister toon vertelde ze snel dat haar moeder aan het schelde was over een artikel die, die slang van een Pulpers had geschreven. Maar ze vertelde ook dat het Artikel vooral over de tweede vader van haar dochter ging.

Isabella die ook Frans kon greep de ochtend profeet uit de handen van Apolline en begon het meteen voor te lezen aan de anderen.

 _DE JONGEN DIE BLEEF LEVEN, LICHTELIJK GETIKT OF EEN KOELBLOEDIGE MOORDENAAR._

 _Beste lezers:_

 _Ik weet niet wat ik U vandaag moet vertellen. Gisteren avond werd de laatste taak van het Toverschool tornooi gehouden.  
Ik was net als U en vele anderen gespannen voor het beging van de taak.  
Geen van ons had ook maar een idee wie er de taak kon zou kunnen winnen._

 _Alle deelnemers hadden namelijk evenveel kansen.  
Nou het begin van de taak was niet echt spannend.  
Een voor een gingen de kampioenen het doolhof in en begonnen hun weg naar de Toverschool beker.  
Ik kan U helaas niets meer vertellen over het geen wat er zich in het doolhof afspeelde want net als alle andere, kon ook ik het niet zien.  
Het was na ruim een halfuur dat de eerste kampioen naar buiten werd gedragen.  
Ja, beste lezers de eerste kampioene was de Frances, Fleur Delacours. Het was ook vlak daarna dat de Bulgaarse Kampioen Victor Krum naar buiten werd gedragen.  
Wat er precies met hun gebeurd was werd ons niet verteld.  
Hoe dan ook Beste lezers, het hield in dat Zweinstein hun Kampioen zou hebben was het alleen nog de vraag wie het zou zijn.  
Net als de meeste keken we gespannen uit naar de uitkomst van de derde taak.  
Uiteindelijk was het dan zover beste lezers.  
Daar voor de ingang van het doolhof verscheen de kampioen. Het was Harry Potter de jongen die bleef leven.  
Maar zoals iedere taak was ook deze anders gelopen dan we hadden gedacht.  
De jonge die bleef leven Lag met zijn lichaam over de andere kampioen van Zweinstein heen.  
Ik wist niet wat er gebeurd was maar hoorde overal dat Carlo was overleden._

 _Nu beste lezers wist ook ik niet wat ik moest geloven maar wachtte net als de andere af op wat er ging komen.  
Maar zoals U weet zou ik alles doen om achter de waarheid te komen en dat heb ik ook gedaan. Nu wat ik heb gehoord was schokkend erg schokkend zelfs.  
Harry potter de jonge die bleef leven beweerde dat Hij die niet genoemd mag worden, terug was gekomen.  
Hij beweerde dat Hij die niet genoemd mag worden Carlo Kannewasser had gedood.  
Verder hoorde ik ook andere mensen zeggen dat het Harry potter zelf is geweest die Carlo heeft gedood.  
Nu Is de vraag duidelijk._

 _Heeft Harry potter Carlo gedood zo ja geef hem de Dementorskus.  
Of spreekt hij de waarheid en is hij die niet genoemd mag worden terug?  
Of is het Dat de druk teveel is geworden voor onze jonge held en heeft Harry het verhaal verzonnen. Heeft hij per ongeluk Carlo gedood en geeft hij, hij die niet genoemd mag worden de schuld.  
Dus ik vraag U mensen, wat is de waarheid.  
Is Harry Potter een koelbloedige moordenaar of is hij getikt of is hij die niet genoemd mag worden terug, terwijl we allemaal weten dat hij dood is._

Isabella vouwde de krant rustig op. Ze legde hem daarna op de een tafeltje en liep langzaam na de deur van de Ziekenzaal.

Iedereen keek haar aan en volgde haar met hun ogen en keken aandachtig naar wat of ze zou gaan doen.

Amalia was de enige die er een andere gedachte over had en ging dus ook voor de uitgang staan en keek hoe Isabella op haar af kwam gelopen.

"Amalia, als ik jou was zou ik netjes aan de kant gaan". Zei Isabella rustig maar door dringend.

"Isabella, ik weet niet wat je wild gaan doen maar ik raad je het ten strengste af" Zei Amalia pinnig terug.

"Amalia, ik laat die heks mijn zoon niet uitmaken voor een getikte moordenaar".

Amalia kneep met twee vingers in de brug van haar neus en zuchtte diep. "Ik weet wat je bedoeld Isabella en alles in mij zegt dat je gelijk hebt. Ik zou net als jij ook graag die heks hier voor mij zien, echter ik was bij het gesprek met de beide ministers en onze eigen ministers, maar dat was alles dan verhelderend".

Het was nu dat Isabella stopte met de poging om uit de ziekenzaal te geraken. Ze keek naar Amalia en wilde meteen vragen wat of er daadwerkelijk gebeurd was in het kantoor van Droebel.

Amalia verwachte die vraag en wees haar terug naar de plaats naast het bed van Harry. Deze was vrij gekomen omdat Bella en Daphne opnieuw op het bed waren gekropen en Fleur aan de andere kant van het bed was gaan zitten.

Amalia keek naar Jean Delacours en zag dat hij knikte. Ze wist nu dat zij zijn toestemming had om het de andere te vertellen. "Nou net als de meeste op het ministerie heb ook ik de hele nacht door gewerkt. Het was rond half acht toen ik verlangend naar de fles met vuurwhisky keek en voor de zoveelste maal wilde doorzakken. Niet veel later werd er op mijn deur geklopt en stonden de Bulgaarse minister en Jean voor mijn deur. Het was niet lang daarna dat ze me vertelde dat ze me mee wilde hebben terwijl ze in gesprek gingen met Droebel".

*#*

 _Terug in het kantoor van Droebel._

"Minister" Begon Dorothea Omber meteen. "ik neem aan dat ook U het laatste Artikel van Rita heeft gelezen.

Droebel knikte en keek doordringend naar Omber.

"Minister ik weet niet wat er waar is maar het zou me niet verbazen als dat Potterjoch de geweldige zoon van Heer Kannewasser daadwerkelijk heeft vermoord. Tuurlijk zal hij het nooit toegeven maar dat neemt niet weg dat hij het wel degelijk heeft gedaan".

"Wat stel je voor Dorothea. Moet ik hem laten ophalen en hem ondervragen met waarheidsdrank".

"Tuurlijk niet minister u hoeft hem alleen maar op te halen en hem meteen in Azkaban gooien net zoals we het met die verrader Sirius Zwarts hebben gedaan".

Droebel schudde zijn hoofd maar Lucius greep in. "Hoewel ik een voorstander zou zijn omdat Potter joch meteen in Azkaban te gooien ben ook ik bang dat we dat niet kunnen doen. Als we hem er in gooien voor de moord op Carlo Kannewasser dan zal iedereen het Proces willen zien. Nu is het natuurlijk ook zo dat Potter, Carlo misschien helemaal niet heeft gedood en als we hem dan daar voor zouden arresteren, dan zou het wel eens heel vervelend voor ons kunnen gaan uitpakken".

Dorothea Omber kookte van woede toen ze Lucius dat hoorde zeggen. "Wil je zeggen dat die Potter onschuldig is" beet ze hem toe.

"Helemaal niet. Maar ik denk dat we hem beter op iets kunnen pakken waar weldegelijk bewijs voor is zodat we hem eerlijk kunnen berechten. Het gaat hier wel over het imago van het ministerie. Tot die tijd moeten we net doen als of hij de eerlijke kampioen is, Zonder een ceremonie natuurlijk, vanwege de gebeurtenis tijdens de laatste taak".

Omber snoof luid. "En als we niets kunnen vinden" beet ze hem woedend toe.

Lucius lachte gemeen. "Dat is simpel. Hij zal bij hoog en laag beweren dat Hij die niet genoemd mag worden terug is. I geloof dat hij dat alleen maar zal doen om het ministerie in diskrediet te brengen om zijn eigen mensen zo op de juiste plaats te kunnen krijgen".

"Lucius, Ik kan niet geloven dat, dat joch zo intelligent is" zei Droebel voorzichtig.

Opnieuw lachte Lucius een klein beetje. "Dat joch is nog dommer dat Artur Wemel. Nee, tuurlijk is hij niet zo slim. Echter Minister, U vergeet dat achter die jongen, niemand minder dan Augusta Lubbermans staat met naast haar Amalia Bonkel en David Goedleers. Het zijn drie van onze beste politieke leiders, die we op dit moment hebben. U weet ook hoe graag Amalia Uw positie wild hebben en Augusta die van Perkamentus. Dus het zou mij niet verbazen dat zei de hersenen zijn achter Potter en dat, dat Joch enkel zijn beroemdheid gebruikt omdat voor elkaar te krijgen".

Zowel Droebel als Omber dachten diep na. Maar het was Omber die als eerste wat zei. "Als dat zo mocht zijn Lucius, wat zou jij dan doen in ons geval".

Lucius kreeg een glimlach van oor tot oor en wenkte hen dichterbij. "Als ik me niet vergis heb jij Dorothea nog een afspraak met Perkamentus voor het komende school jaar. Dus als we nou volgend jaar eens het volgende zouden gaan doen".

De glimlach van Omber werd alleen maar groter bij ieder woord dat Lucius vertelde. Aan het einde waren ze er dan heilig van overtuigd dat ze een goed plan hadden en dat het Harry een hoop steun zou kosten.

Net toen ze op het punt stonden om het kantoor te verlaten werd er op de deur geklopt. Terwijl Droebel binnen riep ging Lucius snel aan de zijkant staan toen hij Amalia naar binnen zag komen met de twee buitenlandse ministers achter haar aan. Droebel slikte en was duidelijk de afspraak helemaal vergeten. Hij slikte nogmaals en wees zenuwachtig naar een paar stoelen die voor zijn bureau stonden.

Dorothea die nog steeds op een stoel zat bleef gewoon zitten en maakte niet eens aanstalten om de gasten welkom te heten. Het enige wat ze deed was haar neus in de lucht gooien en doen alsof ze iets smerigs rook toen ze naar Amalia keek.

Amalia zag de blik en gniffelde inwendig. Van af het moment dat Amalia met Omber op Zweinstein had gezeten had ze een haat en nijd verhouding met haar gehad. En tot op de dag had ze het niet een keer voor elkaar gekregen om Amalia te intimideren.

De Bulgaarse minister wachtte niet tot Droebel klaar was en stak meteen van wal. "Minister, Wat bent U van plan om te gaan doen met de woorden van Heer Potter. U begrijpt wel over het geen dat hij die niet genoemd mag worden weer terug is gekomen".

Droebel slikte opnieuw en dacht meteen aan het gesprek die hij net met Lucius en Dorothea had gehad. Lucius knikte en Dorothea keek alleen maar kwaad naar de Bulgaarse minister. "Wij van het Ministerie" begon Droebel. "Zullen vooralsnog niets gaan ondernemen. Ik kan U verzekeren dat Hij die niet genoemd mag worden niet terug is en dat dit alleen maar waanbeelden zijn geweest van een jonge die gestrest is door alle gebeurtenissen".

Jean Delacours keek Droebel aan en moest alle moeite gaan doen om niet te schreeuwen toen hij zei. "Dus U schuift de woorden van Heer Potter gewoon aan de kant alsof het waanbeelden zijn".

Droebel keek bedrukt en wist even niet wat hij moest zeggen.

Lucius echter kuchte en nam het woord. "Gewaardeerde minister". Zei hij toen hij Jean aankeek. "In de eerste oorlog ben ik onder de Imperiusvloek geplaatst door Hij die niet genoemd mag worden. Het is door die vloek dat ik nu zeker weet dat Hij die niet genoemd mag worden niet terug is, hij is dood".

Jean schudden zijn hoofd van nee en richtte zich weer tot Droebel. "Minister ik zou Heer Potter voor de Wizengamot laten komen en hem daar om de herinnering vragen van het hele gebeuren. Mocht het waar zijn dan zou ik meteen de schouwers versterken. En als het niet waar is dan zou ik hulp gaan zoeken voor Heer Potter". Jean wist dat het waar was want hij had Voldermort immers met eigen ogen gezien. Het probleem echter was dat hij dat niet kon laten blijken aan Droebel. "Minister ik zeg dit omdat wij van het vaste land ook graag duidelijkheid willen hebben".

Dorothea Omber stond op en was op gelijke hoogte toen ze zat. Ze deed dit om meer indruk te maken maar dat werkte niet echt. Met een sneer op haar gezicht en haat in haar ogen riep ze. "Het kan mijn niet schelen van welk land U minster bent of hij daar minister is" en ze wees met haar vinger naar de Bulgaarse minister. "Wij hier in Engeland hebben Uw hulp niet nodig. Wij regelen onze eigen zaken en hebben de hulp van minderen die zich inlaten met beesten niet nodig. Wij weten dat, dat joch liegt en laten hem niet ons beleid bepalen. Wij weten wat we moeten doen en zullen zelf de nodige stappen ondernemen, Wij danken U hartelijk maar willen nu dat U ons verlaat".

Jean en de Bulgaarse minister wist wie Dorothea bedoelde met beesten. Ze stonden beide op met haat in hun ogen en liepen meteen richting de deur. Bij de deur draaide de Bulgaarse minister om en riep met zeer veel venijn in zijn stem. "Ik hoop voor U, dat U, gelijk hebt. Mocht dat niet zo zijn en hij die niet genoemd mag worden is werkelijk terug. Dan zal Bulgarije U niet helpen" en hij verliet vervolgens het kantoor.

Jean zei niet veel en hield zijn hand uit naar Lucius. Op het moment dat Lucius hem de hand wilde schudden deed Jean snel zijn hand naar voren en greep de onderarm van Lucius beet. Vervolgens trok hij Lucius naar zich to en fluisterde hem in het oor. "Ik hoop dat de Imperius vloek op Uw onderarm U nog veel pijn zal doen. Ik heb U namelijk ook op het Kerkhof gezien. Mooi ding he een hersenpan".

Lucius werd bleek toen hij de woorden hoorde maar hield zijn gezicht strak en zuchtte diep. Toen ook hij Jean het kantoor zag verlaten.

Op het moment dat ook Amalia het kantoor wilde verlaten riep Dorothea Omber. "Amalia er zal een hoop gaan veranderen. Ik zou als ik jou was me zelf maar eens gaan afvragen of het wel zo een goed idee is geweest om een broederschap aan te gaan met huis Potter".

*#*

Terug in de ziekenzaal.

"Ik heb niet meer op de woorden van Omber geantwoord" vertelde Amalia. "Het is duidelijk dat Droebel er niet aan wild dat Voldemort terug is. En Lucius zal er alles aan doen omdat zo te houden. Ik denk dat we volgend jaar meer te doen krijgen dan alleen maar de voorbereidingen op Voldemort. Ik ben namelijk bang dat net als in de eerste oorlog Lucius opnieuw alles uit de kast zal halen om het ministerie zo zwak mogelijk te maken".

De vrienden keken elkaar aan en begrepen er duidelijk niets van terwijl de volwassenen aan het knikken waren.

Minerva zag dat de vrienden het niet helemaal meer begrepen. Voor hen was de eerste oorlog enkel een geschiedenisles en geen ervaring. Ze wist dat er een hoop moest gebeuren voordat de jeugd zou begrijpen wat er echt aan de hand was. Tuurlijk ze begrepen dat het oorlog zou worden en ook wat de verliezen zouden kunnen zijn. Maar op haar Harry na en misschien Bella en Susanne had niemand echt een ervaring met de oorlog. "Amalia ik weet dat je het allemaal goed bedoeld maar ik denk dat we nog wel even tijd hebben. Ik geloof niet dat Voldermort meteen zal beginnen om Engeland te gaan veroveren. Mijn eerste ingeving zal zijn dat hij eerst zijn leger zal opbouwen. Dus we hebben nog tijd genoeg om de jongeren onder ons voor te bereiden op wat er komen gaat".

Amalia keek wat bedrukt maar knikte. Het liefst wilde ze meteen over gaan op de aanval maar wist dat, dat niet zou gebeuren. Nog voordat Amalia een opmerking kon maken sloegen de deuren van de Ziekenzaal open.

Op het moment dat de deuren tegen de muren klapte keek iedereen op en kwam Poppy haar kantoor uit gerend. "Wel heb ik ooit. Minister Droebel, Dit is een ziekenzaal en ik zou het zeer op prijs stellen dat U rustig zou zijn".

Droebel keek naar Poppy en sneerde zoals hij nog nooit had gedaan. "Juffrouw Plijster Ik maak zelf wel uit wat en hoe ik het doe. U hoeft mij, de minister van toverkunst echt niets te vertellen. Ik sta boven U en boven de wet en maak nog altijd zelf uit wat ik wil doen".

Droebel was nog niet uitgesproken of Poppy Plijster had haar toverstok al onder zijn kin. "Geef me een rede, een goede rede en ik zal U laten zien wat ik wel of niet kan" snauwde ze terug.

Droebel slikte maar er klonk een andere stem die voor hem antwoorden. "Hem, Hem, als ik U was zal ik u toverstok maar naar beneden doen. Er zal van af volgend jaar een hoop gaan veranderen hier op Zweinstein. Wat precies dat zult U nog wel zien maar ik verzeker U het is voor het goede van de toverwereld".

Amalia liep naar Poppy toe en bracht haar arm naar beneden. "Minister ik weet dat U niet wild geloven dat Hij die niet genoemd mag worden terug is, maar ik".

"Nee, Amalia ik geloof het niet het zijn allemaal leugens van die Potter daar. Ik geloof ook niet dat hij Carlo heeft gedood, echter ben ik er niet zeker van of hij helemaal onschuldig is. Het kan namelijk best wel zo zijn dat het een ongeluk is geweest en dat hij het allemaal verzonnen heeft om zijn eigen hachje te redden. Iets wat Lucius mij heeft verteld en dat ben ik ook met hem eens" Snauwde Droebel.

"Tuurlijk U gelooft het woord van een dooddoener over dat van mij" Zei Harry met een hoop vergif in zijn stem.

Dorothea lachte gemeen en liep op het bed van Harry af.

Harry stapte uit zijn bed en ging recht tegenover Dorothea staan. Inmiddels was hij groter dan Dorothea dus hij kon haar makkelijker intimideren dan dat zei hem kon.

"Ik verzeker U Mr. Potter".

"Dat is Heer Zweinstein voor U" Snauwde Harry terug. Hij wist niet waarom hij heer Zweinstein zei, maar iets in hem vertelde hem dat hij het moest doen.

De ogen van Dorothea werden groter. Even was ze uit het veld geslagen maar dat was niet voor lang. Ze lachte gemener dan ze ooit had gedaan en keek recht in de ogen van Harry. "Ja, U bent heer Zweinstein maar het ministerie maakt het lesprogramma voor Zweinstein. Dus U mag hier de baas zijn maar wij bepalen de inhoud van de lessen".

Harry gooide zijn ogen naar zijn oma en naar Zanita. Beide knikte en Minerva sprak hem in zijn gedachten toe. ^Harry hat is iets wat Albus meteen had geregeld toen hij voor het eerst hoofdmeester werd. Waarom dat was vertel ik je later als we weer op het potter kasteel zijn^.

Harry knikte en richtte zijn ogen weer op Dorothea Omber.

"Dus Mr. Potter ik zou maar oppassen als ik U was. Lucius heeft ons namelijk verteld hoe bepaalde mensen hier worden voorgetrokken". En Omber keek even naar de vrienden van Harry. "Nou ik kan Je wel".

"Het is nog steeds Heer Zweinstein en geen je" Snauwde Harry weer.

Dorothea snoof luid. "Hem, Hem, deze houding zal ik als eerste gaan veranderen" en ze draaide om en stormde de ziekenzaal uit.

Droebel rechte zijn rug en liep op Harry af. Uit zijn zak haalde hij een jutte zak en duwde het in de handen van Harry. "Dit zijn de duizend galjoenen die je hebt gewonnen. Ik weet zeker dat je het niet hebt verdiend maar ik kan daar niets aan doen. Er zal geen ceremonie komen omdat we dat niet doen voor leugenaars" En ook Droebel draaide zich om en was op weg naar de uitgang.

"MINISTER" riep Harry hem na.

Droebel draaide zich geïrriteerd om en Dorothea Omber keek ook weer naar binnen, die had blijkbaar net buiten de deur staan wachten.

"Ik weet dat U mijn niet wild geloven Minister maar ik verzeker U Voldemort is terug".

Droebel snoof en deed zijn mond open.

"Ik zou niets zeggen minister. Let wel als het moet doe ik een verklaring onder waarheidsdrank. Maar dat zal U niet toe laten omdat Uw puur bloed adviseur dan in een kwaad daglicht zal komen. Maar ik vertel U dit. Op de dag dat de waarheid uitkomt maak ik u persoonlijk Politiek gezien kapot en ik neem die pad naast U ook mee, dag Minister".

Nog voor dat minister Droebel iets kon zeggen werden hij en Omber door Zanita van het terrein verwijderd.

Harry schudde zijn hoofd en wreef met zijn beide handen over zijn slapen. "Het zal een zwaar jaar gaan worden volgend jaar of niet" zei hij luid.

Niemand zei er iets maar knikte instemmend.

Jean Delacour's liep op Harry af en legde zijn hand op zijn schouder. "Heer Potter".

Harry keek op. "Jean het is gewoon Harry".

Jean schudde zijn hoofd. "Nee Heer Potter. Ik de minister van Frankrijk spreek op dit moment met Heer Potter. Ik zal helaas terug moeten om mijn volk in te lichten over hetgeen wat er hier allemaal is gebeurd. Verder zal ik ook de internationale federatie van tovenaars. (I.F.T) moeten inlichten dat Voldemort terug is. Wij zullen niet veel doen in de hulp naar Engeland maar we zullen er alles aan doen om Voldemort weg te houden van het vaste land".

Harry knikte en begreep dat het belangrijk was al wist hij niet wat de I.F.T was.

Jean zag de vertwijfeling in zijn ogen. "Harry maak je even geen zorgen. Ik zal het je allemaal uitleggen als we weer terug zijn. Nu zal ik terugkomen om je te helpen met de oorlog. Mijn onder minister zal het voor mijn waarnemen dus ik zal er voor jullie zijn.

Nu de tweede reden dat we nu terug moeten is dat Apolline naar de Glamorgana's gemeenschap moet gaan. Zij zal daar moeten vertellen hoe het komt dat ze opnieuw in verwachting is van Gabrielle".

Harry keek opnieuw vragend naar Jean.

Jean lachte vriendelijk. "Harry, Felix heeft iets gedaan wat voor ons alleen maar in mythes bestond. Nu weet ik ook dat we het niet nog eens kunnen gaan doen omdat niemand zoveel ruwe magie heeft als jij. Niet ter min is het iets wat heel belangrijk zal zijn voor de Glamorgana gemeenschap. Ook dat zullen we je wel uitleggen als we weer op het Potter kasteel zijn" even lachte Jean vriendelijk. "Harry de zwangerschap van Apolline gaat deze keer sneller dan het normaal gaat. Ik denk dat het iets te maken heeft met jouw magie. Maar kortom we komen eerder terug, want volgen Poppy kan Apolline al over een kleine maand gaan bevallen".

Harry stond met zijn mond open en keek naar Apolline, hij kon duidelijk zien dat ze een groter buik had dan een week geleden en kon de lach op zijn gezicht niet tegenhouden.

Jean en Apolline namen vervolgens afscheid en gingen op weg naar Frankrijk. Het was nu ook dat de vrienden begrepen dat het jaar er weer bijna op zat. De laatste twee weken gingen langzaam. Na een week was er nog een afscheidsdiner dat werd bijgewoond door Cornelius Droebel en zijn huispad. Helaas werd die avond wel overschaduwd met de dood van Carlo Kannewasser.

De volgende ochtend vertrokken de ander leerlingen van de andere scholen weer terug naar huis. Victor schaamde zich nog steeds en wist niet hoe gauw hij het schip van Klammfels in moest vluchten.

Fleur echte deed er aanzienlijk langer over dan dat Madam maxime het wilde. Deze stond ongeduldig bij de koets te wachten en maakte ongeduldige geluiden. Fleur echter deed net alsof ze haar niet hoorde and vertelde nogmaals dat ze binnen een paar weken terug zou zijn.

De vrienden keken er naar uit and namen dan ook geduldig afscheid. Het was een week later dat ook voor hen de terugreis was begonnen.

De reis in de Zweinstein express was net zo somber als de laatste week in Zweinstein. De vrienden zaten bij elkaar en de rest van huis Zweinstein zaten in de coupe voor of achter hen. Allemaal waren ze in gedachten verzonken en dachten alleen maar aan het jaar dat nog in het verschiet lag.

De oorlog was in stilte begonnen en zou voor een jaar in stilte gaan verlopen. Voldemort was terug en wie weet wat hij zou gaan doen.

Harry sprak als eerste toen de vrienden hem aankeken. "Ik weet niet wat de volwassenen gaan doen, maar als Voldemort oorlog wild dan kan hij het krijgen, op welk gebied dan ook". Harry hield zijn hand gesterkt voor hem uit.

Daphne en Bella keken net als de andere naar de uitgestrekte hand. Bella begreep het als eerste en legde haar hand op die van Harry. "Ik doe mee, waar jij gaat ga ik" zei ze.

Daphne was de volgende. "Ik deel alles met Bella, dus ook dit zal ik met haar delen en blijf bij jou" ze lachte lief. "Harry jij bent net zoveel van mij als van Bella en wij zijn van jou".

Marcel legde zijn hand op die van Daphne. "Harry jij bent mijn bloedbroeder en zal het zijn ook in deze oorlog. Ik blijf bij jou".

Hermelien legde haar hand op die van Marcel. "Ik heb nooit vrienden gehad en nu heb ik er meer dan ooit. Ik zal ze nooit in de steek laten. Ik blijf bij jou".

Ze werd gevolgd door Suzanne. "Harry, we hebben al zoveel bereikt dat ik zeker weet dat we alles kunnen overwinnen. Ik blijf bij jou".

De volgende was Aristona. "Harry, Ik heb nooit een grote broer gehad en zonder jou had ik mijn derde jaar niet overleefd. Ik blijf bij jou".

De laatst in de coupe was Ginny. "Harry ik weet niet waar mijn leven zou zijn als ik jou niet had. Maar ik weet dat ik het nu beter had dan ik het ooit zou hebben. Was het niet jij dan had mijn moeder me wel aan een ander gedaan met heel veel geld. Misschien was ik dan wel verkocht geweest als de vriendin van Perkamentus".

De vrouwelijke vrienden gaven allemaal een rilling bij de gedachte van een naakte Perkamentus boven op hun lichaam.

Ginny gaf ook die rilling. "Nee, Harry ik heb het beter dan ik het ooit zal krijgen en ook ik blijf bij jou".

Er verscheen een nieuwe hand en iedereen keek op. Loena stond achter de cirkel vrienden en huis Zweinstein stond achter haar. "Wij blijven ook bij jou Harry. Jij hebt van Zweinstein voor ons een grote familie gemaakt. En ook huis Zweinstein blijft bij jou".

*#*

"Bellatrix ben je daar" vroeg een mannen stem van voor de tralies.

Bellatrix keek op en herkende de man meteen. "Merlijn, kijk eens wat de elf naar binnen heeft getrokken" riep ze de man snauwerig toe.

"Ik kan hier niet lang blijven maar onze meester is terug. Het zal nog even duren maar binnenkort halen we jullie eruit. Ik kom alleen maar vragen waar je man en zijn broer zijn" vroeg de stem weer.

"Door het schimmendoek gegooid. Maar schiet wel op want ik wil die Potter doden" Zei Bellatrix ton ze de man zag weglopen.

* * *

A/N: Op naar deel vijf. Ik zal voorlopig even stoppen met het schrijven van het Nederlandse gedeelte. Ik zal eerst de hoofdstukken doorlopen en een grondige makeover geven.

Wanneer ik aan deel vijf begin weet ik nog niet. Maar tot dan.

Ik hoop dat jullie genoten hebben tot nu to.

Gr. Winmau


End file.
